La aguda espada de dos filos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La verdad tiene dos caras. Puede herir y curar; puede hacer reír o llorar... puede salvar o matar. Depende de cada quién descubrir a qué clase de verdad se enfrenta y cómo va a afectar su vida, sobre todo si es una verdad la que te lleva, de golpe y porrazo, hasta un mundo al que no sabías que pertenecías: al Mundo de las Sombras. [LAD/TFW 1]
1. Terrible y hermosa

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Cazadores de Sombras _y todo su universo son de Cassandra Clare (y de algunos otros, como en_ Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane _y en las_ Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras _). Los títulos de los capítulos son de alguien más, espero que alguien adivine de quién. Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _referencias al por mayor de lo publicado de_ Cazadores de Sombras _hasta la fecha, así que sobre aviso, no hay engaño._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para_ _ **minakomarie**_ _, porque gracias a ella se me empezó a ocurrir todo esto._ _Y a_ _ **Mejor Amiga** (sabes quién eres), __que siempre me alienta a escribir mis locuras y a quien sin duda elegiría como mi_ parabatai.

* * *

 _«Tenía en su mano derecha siete estrellas; de su boca salía una aguda espada de dos filos y su rostro era como el sol que fulgura con toda su fuerza.»_

 _Apocalipsis, 1: 16._

* * *

 **I. Terrible y hermosa.**

 _«La verdad no siempre es bonita, pero el hambre de ella sí.»_

 _Nadine Gordimer._

Getty era bonita, inteligente y atlética.

Sin embargo, no se sentía la gran cosa.

Sus ojos marrones eran parcialmente cubiertos por unos anteojos cuadrados. Muchos le decían que tanto leer le pasaba factura, pero ella no hacía ni caso.

Su pelo era una maraña de rizos rubios, los cuales procuraba llevar bien sujetos en una coleta, aunque no lucían muy ordenados. Le gustaba su pelo, aunque sabía que de dedicarle más atención, se verían mucho mejor, como los de las modelos en las revistas.

Por último, se sentía demasiado grande, con un cuerpo demasiado alto y con los hombros ligeramente más anchos de los de una chica de su edad. El ejercicio tenía que ver, ya que aprovechaba su talento para los deportes y jugaba cuanto le apetecía, aunque algunos de esos deportes le aseguraran que no eran "para chicas". Desdeñaba esas opiniones con una mueca fiera, aunque muy en el fondo, herían un poco su orgullo.

Por todo eso, Getty no podía evitar pensar que era una contradicción andante.

Era bonita, pero rara vez se lo decían.

Era inteligente, pero casi siempre se lo echaban en cara como si fuera un defecto.

Era atlética, pero pocas veces se lo reconocían por el hecho de ser una chica.

¿Cuál era su sitio en el mundo, entonces?

Realmente quería una respuesta.

—&—

 _Junio de 2022._

La escuela ese día había sido dura.

No por primera vez, Getty se preguntaba si eso era hacerse mayor. En dos semanas tendría vacaciones de verano y después, en septiembre, empezaría la secundaria. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no debería complicarse su vida escolar hasta entonces? Y no solo hablaba por los profesores, sino por algunos de sus compañeros de curso, que parecían querer divertirse una última vez a costa de los demás, sobre todo de ella, antes de acabar el año.

En serio, si fuera una persona tan terrible como le decían en broma sus amigos, ya habría dado un par de puñetazos y no precisamente débiles.

Esperaba llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama por una hora, quizá dos, antes de hacer sus tareas. Necesitaba un descanso. Sus amigos la habían convencido de jugar un partido después de clases. ¡Un partido de rugby! Admitía que no le importaba mucho su aspecto, pero había quedado hecha una pena. Menos mal que Keith le cubrió las espaldas casi todo el tiempo, que si no…

Al llegar ante la puerta del edificio donde vivía, frunció el ceño.

Últimamente se oía en las noticias que los niños debían tener cuidado en las calles. Se habían reportado varias desapariciones el último mes, así que las autoridades instaban a los padres de familia a que cuidaran de sus vástagos. A Getty nadie le había pedido que se cuidara… bueno, no exactamente. El punto era que debido a esa alerta, sus amigos y ella habían estado acompañándose la mayor parte del camino a casa, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pero aquel día en particular, Keith y Leo fueron llamados por el profesor Barrow por haber roto aquella ventana con el balón y la obligaron a adelantarse, con la clara intención de cubrirle las espaldas y que no la castigaran poco antes de los resultados de las becas.

Resoplando ante el recuerdo de la alerta y de sus muy sobreprotectores amigos, Getty devolvió la vista a la puerta del edificio. Unos pocos escalones conducían a la puerta y aún sin verse desde la calle, se notaba que el vestíbulo era como el de muchos otros sitios públicos. Lo que la desconcertaba era la persona plantada en el primer escalón, un muchacho que le llevaba unos siete años, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo una camiseta de rugby (tenía que ser…) y mirando al cielo.

—Hola —saludó ella en un murmullo, acercándose un par de pasos.

Al oírla, el muchacho bajó la vista y su expresión cambió de golpe. Su rostro de pronto se llenó de pánico, lo cual detuvo en seco a Getty, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, hablando todavía en voz baja.

—No debes entrar —advirtió el otro apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso llamaron de la escuela?

—No que yo sepa. Pero no es por eso.

—¿Entonces? Oye, si no me lo explicas, no lo…

El otro, abriendo la boca a punto de decir algo, dio un respingo y se giró hacia la puerta. Solo duró un momento, antes de volver a mirar a Getty con el mismo temor de antes plasmado en la cara, pero también mostraba una determinación que la niña rara vez le había visto.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije dónde podrías encontrarme si necesitabas ayuda? —inquirió.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué…?

—Ve —ordenó el muchacho, apremiante, apretando los labios por un momento antes de proseguir—, diles que manden gente aquí y tú no vuelvas. Quédate allá.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por favor, hazlo! ¡Ahora!

Lo vio tan claramente preocupado, que Getty ya no dudó. Asintió con la cabeza, se acomodó los anteojos, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, apenas consciente de que le llevaría casi una hora llegar a donde debía, pero él nunca le habría pedido eso si no fuera importante.

No sabía que pronto se sentiría muy agradecida por haber obedecido. Agradecida y furiosa.

—&—

Llegar hasta Fleet Street fue un caos. Getty debió tomar un autobús y luego el metro, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Lo que la fastidiaba era moverse con dificultad por las calles, ya que era el final de la hora de comer de varios empleos y todos iban con prisa.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, niño!

Getty resopló con fastidio, pero no se giró y siguió andando. Claro, con la ropa que llevaba y el físico que tenía, la habían tomado por un chico. No podía culpar al tipo, pero cualquiera que le viera la cara se habría dado cuenta de que era una chica, ¿no?

Después de mucho correr, Fleet Street estuvo a la vista, así que se giró hacia la izquierda. Nunca había tomado ese camino; es más, era su primera vez en esa parte de Londres, pero se había aprendido las indicaciones desde muy pequeña. Hizo una leve mueca al recordar quién se las enseñó, así como cuándo y cómo, pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar en ello. No era el momento, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Al llegar a la salida de Fleet Street, se quedó maravillada.

Ante ella se alzaba un edificio enorme, con aire antiguo y algo descuidado, pero a la vez hermoso y que poseía cierto encanto. Literalmente, la palabra era esa, "encanto". Podía notarlo, aunque la molestara profundamente, más que nada porque algunas personas que pasaban por allí le dedicaban muecas de desdén al verla embobada con algo insignificante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Getty siguió avanzando. El edificio, que lucía muy parecido a una iglesia, era rodeado por un enrejado sencillo pero de aspecto atemorizante, con las puntas de sus barrotes en punta. Había una puerta doble en el enrejado que daba directamente a Fleet Street. Al llegar ante las puertas, Getty inhaló profundamente, en parte para recuperar el aliento, antes de apoyar la mano donde se podía ver la cerradura y dar un empujón.

Para su sorpresa, las puertas se abrieron.

Sorprendida, Getty por un momento no se movió. ¿Cómo dejaban sin llave una puerta como esa? ¿Acaso no temían que les robaran? Pensó en no seguir adelante, pero se recordó lo que la enviaron a hacer y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, después de lo cual empujó la puerta de nuevo, esta vez para cerrarla. Creyó oír una especie de clic, pero no podría jurarlo y, de todas formas, no se quedó a averiguarlo. Delante de ella había una pequeña explanada empedrada, la cual le faltaba recorrer si quería llegar a la puerta principal del edificio–iglesia. Algo impaciente, la niña respiró hondo y se echó a correr, notando que el cuerpo comenzaba a resentir toda la actividad que había tenido ese día.

¡Oh, no! ¡Escaleras! ¿Era en serio? ¿Tenía que subir todo eso? Repitiéndose mentalmente que casi estaba allí, comenzó a subir, aunque apenas llegó a la mitad cuando pasó.

Una joven se apareció delante de ella. No llegó desde lo alto de la escalera, no la rebasó desde donde ella recién llegaba. Literalmente _apareció_.

—¡Qué demonios…! —dejó escapar, estupefacta.

—No es un vocabulario digno de una dama —espetó la aparecida.

Getty trató de no asustarse. Aquella mujer era muy joven, no debía rebasar los veinte años, pero resultaba extraño su atuendo, un vestido de falda amplia que seguramente no se usaba desde los tiempos de la reina Victoria.

—¿Y qué quiere que diga si la veo salir de la nada? —se defendió Getty, ajustándose los anteojos, cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

—Buen punto —aceptó la mujer, quien con sus rubios cabellos rizados y su piel pálida, era muy guapa, más cuando se suavizó su expresión y la miró con atención—. ¿No te he visto antes?

—No, nunca había venido. Un amigo me envió.

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí, me dijo… —Getty inhaló con ganas, dejando escapar el aire lentamente, con lo cual su respiración se regularizó un poco antes de poder continuar—, él me dijo que enviaran gente a mi casa y que yo me quedara aquí.

—¿A dónde hay que enviar gente?

Getty suspiró. Siempre le disgustaba decir dónde vivía y aquella no era la excepción, por muy irregulares que fueran las circunstancias.

—Al orfanato Ashfield. Está en Ashfield Street, cerca de Whitechapel Road.

La rubia asintió, le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que la siguiera y dio media vuelta. Getty vio, con recelo, que la otra no se movía como cualquiera que subiera una escalera.

No quiso quedarse mirando a esa mujer, pero era inevitable si es que debía ir tras ella para poder cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalera, vio las enormes puertas metálicas del edificio. Por algún motivo le parecieron magníficas, y eso que no estaban adornadas de manera especialmente bella.

Tal como imaginaba, la rubia había desaparecido. A esas alturas, Getty no se sorprendió, solo se molestó un poco, ¿no se suponía que debía ir con ella?

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, avanzó hasta las puertas y empujó una, la cual se resistió un poco antes de empezar a abrirse. Iba a asomar la cabeza al interior cuando alguien se le adelantó, haciendo que diera un brinco y retrocediera, tomada por sorpresa.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces allí afuera?

Quien le hablaba era un chico de unos quince años, de cabello negro muy corto y muy revuelto. La fulminó con la mirada, claramente molesto, con lo cual mostró unos ojos de color marrón claro, casi dorado. Habría seguido con la misma expresión de no ser porque alguien detrás de él se hizo oír.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de mostrar algo de cortesía? —una joven de tez pálida, con el largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, venía contemplando algo en sus manos, pero alzó la vista en cuanto estuvo afuera, entornando los ojos, que eran de un bonito color verde, debido a la luz del sol—. ¿Con quién hablas, por cierto? —inquirió, para luego fijarse en Getty—. ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo es que acabaste así?

A una, el chico y Getty le dedicaron miradas de exasperación.

—En serio, Suzzy, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? —inquirió el muchacho.

—¿Dónde está la rubia? —preguntó enseguida Getty, tras decidir que el chico había dicho adecuadamente lo que antes había pensado.

—¿Cuál rubia? —soltaron los otros dos a la vez.

—Suzette, Alphonse, ¿podrían despejar el paso, por favor?

—¡Soy Al! —se quejó el chico, claramente disgustado.

Getty observó al recién llegado con cierto asombro. Era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, con el cabello negro tan revuelto como el del tal Alphonse, pero un poco más largo y muy, muy rizado. Sus ojos grises eran serios, pero no fríos, lo cual a Getty logró calmarla por alguna razón que no comprendía. El hombre iba ataviado con ropa completamente negra y ¡oh, Dios!, en varias partes de su cuerpo alcanzaban a distinguirse algunos tatuajes, entintados completamente en negro y que seguramente llamarían la atención hasta en la más concurrida calle de Londres.

Getty observó de reojo a los otros dos. Increíblemente, apenas notaba que ellos también iban de negro ¡y también tenían tatuajes! La chica, Suzette, se guardaba en el bolsillo lo que antes estaba mirando, que resultó ser un delgado teléfono celular de última generación; por otro lado, la mueca de fastidio de Alphonse seguía allí, aunque él estaba más ocupado en revisar los múltiples bolsillos de su pantalón, donde Getty vislumbró mangos de cuchillos y… ¿Esos eran _shuriken_?

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre de ojos grises —en ese momento, Getty dejó de mirar la aparente revisión de armas del tal Alphonse—. Jessamine comentó que te enviaron.

—Jess… ¿Jessamine? —Getty de repente sintió la boca seca.

—Sí, la señorita rubia que te recibió. Nos dijo lo del orfanato. Soy Tiberius Blackthorn, director del Instituto de Londres. ¿Quién te envió?

—Yo… Un amigo. Lo conozco desde hace… Bueno, desde hace mucho. Él no es… Quiero decir, no sé si decirle "amigo" está bien, porque no es…

—Un amigo… —Tiberius adoptó una expresión pensativa, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Por casualidad, ¿es alguien que solo tú puedes ver?

—Yo… Bueno, sí —admitió Getty, sorprendida de que el hombre lo hubiera adivinado, anonadada de haber admitido algo así por segunda vez en su vida a alguien que recién acababa de conocer—. A veces viene a pasar la tarde conmigo, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Ty, si no nos damos prisa, la cosa podría empeorar —advirtió otro adulto, quien salía en ese momento por la puerta enorme y la cerraba a su espalda.

Getty se quedó más asombrada todavía, porque ese sujeto era condenadamente apuesto, con ese brillante cabello rubio y unos pálidos ojos azules. Si su apreciación era correcta, tenía la edad del señor Blackthorn y además, eran completamente opuestos. Mientras el señor Blackthorn daba una sensación curiosa entre la lejanía y la serenidad, el rubio proyectaba seguridad e incluso algo de arrogancia.

—¿Dónde está Livvy, Kit? —inquirió el señor Blackthorn, cordial, arqueando una ceja.

—Adentro, intentando contactar a cualquiera en el área de Whitechapel para que se adelante. ¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes que vendrían?

Se dirigió a Suzette y Alphonse quienes, aparentemente, habían terminado de inspeccionar su arsenal y ahora veían a los adultos con idéntica expresión de pasmo.

—Será algo de rutina, podemos ayudar —aseguró Alphonse, no muy convencido.

—No recuerdo que les dijéramos siquiera que íbamos a salir —apuntó el señor Blackthorn.

—No lo hicimos —confirmó el rubio, Kit, arrugando la frente con disgusto—. Adentro, los dos.

—¡No es justo! —replicó Suzette, con una mueca que la hacía lucir como una niña.

—A su edad y con su entrenamiento, no está nada bien que participen en misiones, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera deberían saber que existen dichas misiones —reconvino Kit, mirando con aire de superioridad a ambos muchachos.

—¡Pero queremos ayudar! —replicó Alphonse.

—¡Ty! ¡Kit! —una voz femenina se alcanzó a escuchar tras la puerta principal cerrada, la cual no tardó en abrirse para dar paso a una mujer joven de cabello castaño oscuro muy largo y unos bonitos ojos color verde azulado. También iba de negro, aunque en ella no se veía ningún arma—. Acabo de interceptar una alerta en la radio de la policía mundana. Están mandando patrullas a Ashfield Street. Será mejor que usen el Portal.

Mientras Kit lanzaba un juramento por lo bajo, el señor Blackthorn asintió.

—¿Qué dijo la policía mundana? —inquirió.

La mujer hizo una mueca, entre angustiada y asqueada, antes de responder.

—Algo de una masacre. Sin sobrevivientes.

Fue entonces que el señor Blackthorn pareció acordarse de Getty, porque se giró hacia ella y la observó con atención. La chiquilla tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pasmada, intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a gritar, a llorar o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Andando —ordenó Kit, dirigiéndose de vuelta al interior—. Ustedes dos —llamó, mirando a Alphonse y a Suzette—, si quieren ser de ayuda, más vale que no se separen de Ty o de mí y que obedezcan las órdenes al pie de la letra. Esto no es un entrenamiento, ¿han entendido?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron velozmente con la cabeza, en silencio, antes de seguir a Kit. El señor Blackthorn los imitó enseguida, murmurando algo que apenas podía entenderse.

—¿Eres tú quien nos avisó?

La mujer de pronto miró a Getty, quien apenas salía de su estupor. ¿Había entendido bien?

«Algo de una masacre. Sin sobrevivientes.»

—¿Hola? —oyó que la llamaban.

Parpadeando repetidamente, Getty se quedó mirando con aire confundido a su interlocutora.

—Hola —contestó en un susurro, atontada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Vaya, ya era hora de que alguien en ese sitio de locos se lo preguntara.

—Getty, señorita…

—Livvy. Livia Blackthorn, en realidad. Pero Livvy suena mejor, ¿no?

Getty asintió automáticamente.

—Lo entiendo —afirmó, sintiéndose un poco mejor, un poco más como ella misma, aunque no se hubiera olvidado de la horrible noticia. «Algo de una masacre. Sin sobrevivientes.»— La verdad es que mi nombre también es un poco raro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Livia Blackthorn miró a su espalda, sin esperar realmente que Getty explicara sus palabras—. No sé si podrás entrar, tal vez la puerta se atasque o algo…

—Ya estaría adentro si esos dos no se hubieran entrometido.

La frase de Getty cortó de tajo los pensamientos en voz alta de la señorita Blackthorn.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber.

—Estaba empujando la puerta cuando esos dos… ¿Suzette? ¿Alphonse? ¡Bueno, ellos! Apenas había abierto cuando ellos aparecieron. Iba siguiendo a una rubia, de hecho.

—¿Abriste la puerta?

Getty frunció el ceño. La señorita Blackthorn parecía realmente sorprendida por aquel hecho, más que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Pues… Sí —admitió finalmente, acomodando sus anteojos—. Es pesada, pero estaba sin llave. Por cierto, su reja también —señaló a su espalda—. Deberían tener cuidado, los ladrones…

Pero la señorita Blackthorn ya no la escuchaba. Se había llevado una mano a la boca, anonadada, al tiempo que la recorría con la vista de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algo.

—Getty, ¿me harías un favor y volverías a abrir?

A la niña no le importó, solo que se sintió incómoda ante la mirada que le dedicaba la señorita Blackthorn. Quizá, como Suzette, acabara de darse cuenta de su lamentable aspecto y creyera que no era digna de estar allí.

De nuevo, empujó aquella gran puerta, sintiendo cómo se resistía solo un poco antes de ceder. Pensó que tal vez, la señorita Blackthorn quería ayuda para eso, aunque no entendía por qué. Cuando abrió un hueco considerable, miró por encima de su hombro.

Si antes la señorita Blackthorn estaba asombrada, ahora también parecía un poco asustada.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidas? —preguntó apresuradamente.

—No lo dije —indicó Getty, conteniendo un bufido—, ¿necesita saberlo?

—Por favor, si fueras tan amable.

Getty dejó escapar un suspiro. Casi gimió de frustración, pero decidió acabar con aquello de una buena vez. Acabarían enterándose, seguramente, y no sería el fin del mundo si se sabía en ese instante. No aquel día, no con todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que, como un favor, nadie se riera de ella hasta que ya no pudiera escucharlos.

—Doves —masculló, tragando saliva con nerviosismo—. Soy Getty Doves.


	2. Para que no se note que estoy

**II. Para que no se note que estoy.**

 _«Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa.»_

 _Alfred Adler._

Octubre de 2011.

 _Simon recordaba perfectamente lo que George le había dicho aquella mañana, que terminó siendo la última que pasaran juntos._

«Un caballero no besa y lo cuenta.»

 _Lo había aceptado, pensando que habría otro momento para hablar de ello, para intentar sonsacarle a su amigo (a su_ hermano _) lo que había vivido esa noche. Que podría incluso burlarse de él por días, en caso de que confesara._

 _No hubo otro momento y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Simon pensó que no valía la pena volver a pensar en eso._

 _Todo cambió un año después._

 _Tras la melancolía que lo asaltara casi todo el día, debido al inesperado recuerdo de George, pensó que todo estaría bien, pero se equivocó. El mensaje de texto hizo vibrar el teléfono en su bolsillo en el peor momento posible, cuando apuntaba hacia un demonio en un callejón, de donde estaba a punto de salir para abalanzarse sobre una pareja de inocentes (e imprudentes) mundanos que se besuqueaban sin pensar en nada más. En serio, ¿a qué pareja en su sano juicio se le ocurriría meterse mano en un callejón pasaba de la una de la mañana? ¡Y en Nueva York! Dejando de lado el recuerdo fugaz de él e Izzy compartiendo besos en sitios igual de inapropiados, Simon esperó a tener al demonio a tiro y preparó la flecha. Disparó solo un segundo después de sentir la llegada del mensaje de texto, lo que por fortuna no perjudicó su objetivo: el tiro dio en el blanco, justo en medio de la frente del demonio, el cual siseó con furia y dolor antes de desplomarse lentamente y desaparecer._

 _Respirando hondo, hizo una mueca cuando el celular volvió a vibrar. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo tras acomodarse el arco a la espalda, intrigado. ¿Quién lo estaría buscando?_

 _«Mueve el trasero de donde quiera que estés, Lovelace, ¡regresa al Instituto ahora mismo!»_

 _El remitente decía simplemente «Izzy»._

 _Simon se sorprendió. En primer lugar, Isabelle no solía enviarle mensajes a esa hora, pues como él, solía patrullar la ciudad hasta tarde casi todos los días. En segundo lugar, lo había llamado_ Lovelace _, cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a su apellido mundano que lo seguía usando, aunque ya no tan seguido como antes. Y en tercer lugar, parecía molesta por algo, cuando estaba seguro de que no la había ofendido… no en las últimas semanas, por lo menos._

 _—Esto no se ve bien… —musitó._

 _Miró a ambos lados de donde estaba, la cima de una escalera de incendios. Parecía que no había más amenazas por allí esa noche, pero por si acaso, preparó otra flecha y disparó a un contenedor de basura, a unos metros de la pareja imprudente, que debido al ruido, salió corriendo._

 _Sí, mejor espantarlos que dejarlos a merced de algún otro demonio… o de un ladrón._

 _Acto seguido, Simon se dispuso a bajar, respondiendo el mensaje de texto en el camino._

 _«Voy para allá, ¿ha sucedido algo?»_

 _No fue sino hasta que alcanzó la avenida transitada más cercana, que recibió una respuesta tan confusa de su novia como el mensaje previo._

 _«Eso tendrás que explicarlo tú cuando llegues.»_

 _En ocasiones como esas, Simon se preguntaba si de verdad su memoria habría vuelto entera al momento de su Ascensión._

 _— &—_

 _Cuando logró entrar al Instituto, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana._

 _Simon entró al edificio con cierta cautela, debido a aquellos extraños mensajes de Isabelle. Se preguntó si sería muy cobarde (y desconsiderado) de su parte llamar a Clary como apoyo moral, aunque supuso que de hacerlo, su mejor amiga y_ parabatai _lo ignoraría por lo tarde que era._

 _Haciendo de tripas corazón, respiró hondo. Aunque no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo, decidió primero ir a la cocina, tal vez en algún estante encontrara algo lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse alerta. No era recomendable hablar con Isabelle sin todos los sentidos activos._

 _Para su sorpresa, ella estaba en la cocina, sentada en una silla delante de la mesa. Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo, pero como la expresión de ella no parecía en absoluto molesta, se dijo que valía la pena anunciarse y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar._

 _—Ya estoy aquí —indicó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa._

 _Isabelle levantó la mirada y la fijó en él, arrugando la frente ligeramente. No, no parecía enfadada. Lucía como si hubiera estado profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de hallarle sentido a algo. A esas alturas, Simon ya podía distinguir prácticamente todas las emociones que su novia solía mostrar._

 _—¿Cómo te fue? —se interesó ella, hablando suavemente, como si estuviera muy cansada._

 _—Bien, solo un par de demonios menores. Uno de ellos casi interrumpe el besuqueo de una pareja en un callejón —aunque tenía intención de bromear, Simon se contuvo. Sentía que no era el momento—. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?_

 _Suspirando, Isabelle le entregó lo que parecía un sobre. Estaba abierto, por lo cual Simon arqueó una ceja, aunque el gesto no le duró. Ella era una de las personas en las que más confiaba (la otra era Clary, por supuesto), así que no se ofendió porque leyera algo que iba dirigido a él. Lo decía el anverso del sobre, de hecho._

 _«Para Simon Lovelace. Instituto de Nueva York. Urgente.»_

 _De acuerdo, quizá sí hubiera poderosas razones para que se leyera eso sin él._

 _—¿Algo que deba saber antes de leer? —inquirió._

 _—Es sobre una de tus amigas —respondió Isabelle, haciendo un mohín—. De la Academia._

 _Simon tragó saliva. Desde su Ascensión, a duras penas habían podido reunirse él y sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, debido a que cada uno había estaba muy ocupado con el camino que había elegido. Además, todavía le resultaba doloroso ver caras como la de Marisol, pues enseguida se acordaba de George._

 _George… ¿Habría sido una señal acordarse de él horas antes?_

 _—¿Cuál de ellas? —quiso saber._

 _—Te escribe Beatriz, pero no se trata de ella._

 _Beatriz. De los graduados el año pasado, Beatriz Vélez era de quien menos había sabido, lo mismo que de su_ parabatai _, Julie Beauvale. Según lo que le contó Clary (quien últimamente parecía estar al tanto de la vida de varios cazadores de sombras), Beatriz y Julie tenían planeado ir al Instituto de Madrid en primavera y después, pasarían a Nueva York. Su primera parada tras la Academia había sido el Instituto de Londres y en el caso de Julie, era obvio el porqué._

 _Sin lograr contener un suspiro, Simon sacó la carta. No era muy larga, solo una página, y la caligrafía era grande y de trazos firmes, aunque había un par de frases donde la mano que la redactó pareció temblar._

 _Supo la razón tras terminar de leer. Decir que estaba desconcertado era quedarse corto._

 _—Izzy, ¿no pensarás que yo…?_

 _Simon tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en guardia, preparado para argumentar lo que fuera con tal de no sentir en carne propia el famoso látigo de Isabelle Lightwood._

 _—Por un momento, sí —confesó ella e increíblemente, sonaba apenada._

 _—Pero yo nunca…_

 _—Luego me di cuenta de que no era posible —prosiguió Isabelle, deteniendo en seco a Simon, quien la observó con cierta cautela—. Estabas lo suficientemente ocupado en aquel tiempo, tratando de decidir lo que harías y lo que no en caso de Ascender… Además llegaste a decírmelo, ¿te acuerdas? Que no te dabas cuenta de que hubiera otras aparte de mí._

 _Simon asintió en silencio. En esa ocasión, aunque se había sentido un poco tonto diciendo semejante cosa, resultó lo adecuado. Le alegró que Isabelle no lo hubiera olvidado._

 _—Así que he tratado de hallarle sentido por mi cuenta, pero no puedo. Por eso te pedí que volvieras. Si es una calumnia, si esas dos están tratando de hacer algo en tu contra por alguna estupidez, iré a darles una lección y no podrás detenerme._

 _Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Isabelle, al decir todo eso, no había mirado a Simon, sino que tenía los ojos clavados al frente, con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo._

 _—No esperarás que te deje hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¡Te meterías en problemas! ¡Y ellas acabarían muy mal!_

 _Aunque realmente no lo pretendía, Simon se sintió aliviado de causar una risita en Isabelle._

 _—Solo tú pensarías primero en mis problemas y luego en cómo quedarían ellas —comentó la muchacha, cuando finalmente pudo calmarse—. Gracias, Simon, pero hablo en serio. No trabajaste tan duro ni sobreviviste a la Copa Mortal para que alguna de esas dos lo eche a perder por… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso andaban tras de ti en la Academia y las rechazaste?_

 _Simon negó con la cabeza, adoptando casi al instante una expresión melancólica._

 _—Llegué a pensar… En realidad, George me hizo pensar que yo le gustaba a una de ellas. No hablábamos mucho del tema, en primera porque yo no lo necesitaba y en segunda, porque a George ninguna chica parecía hacerle caso. Sabía que le afectaba, aunque no me lo dijera._

 _Fue hablar de George, Julie y Beatriz a la vez, que Simon se dio cuenta de dos cosas._

 _Una, definitivamente acordarse de George más temprano fue un verdadero presagio._

 _Dos,_ sí _había una forma en que lo escrito por Beatriz tuviera sentido._

 _A saber cómo lo tomaría Isabelle cuando se lo explicara._


	3. Antes habría muerto

**III. Antes habría muerto.**

 _«El que por la mañana ha conseguido conocer la verdad, ya puede dormir por la tarde.»_

 _Confucio._

 _Junio de 202_ _2_ _._

La jornada había sido tremendamente larga.

Cuando el director y sus acompañantes regresaron estaba oscureciendo, pero no tenían ánimo para quejarse por haberse saltado la comida. Mientras los adultos tenían una reunión, Suzette y Alphonse fueron a sus habitaciones, se libraron de los trajes de combate y las armas, se dieron una larga ducha, se pusieron ropa cómoda y luego asaltar la cocina. Seguramente a Agnes no le importaría.

Hasta ese punto, el plan fue bien. Ambos prepararon un montón de sándwiches que colocaron en un platón, llenaron un par de termos con té helado y se escabulleron antes de que Agnes los pillara, o seguramente en unas horas no tendrían más que lechuga por cena. Pensando en dónde devorar su botín, imaginaron que la biblioteca estaría vacía.

El Instituto de Londres se enorgullecía, entre otras cosas, de su biblioteca. Era una de las más grandes instalada fuera de Idris, el país de los nefilim, contando entre su colección no solo con información necesaria para los cazadores de sombras, sino con varios ejemplares mundanos, tanto científicos como literarios.

Fue hasta que se acomodaron en uno de los rincones de lectura, colocando la comida y los termos en una mesita redonda, que notaron la figura sentada en una butaca, con un libro en el regazo y aspecto desaliñado.

—¿Por qué crees que sigue ella aquí? —preguntó Suzette en un susurro.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros. Apenas se había acordado de la niña, aunque la tuvo bien presente cuando llegaron al orfanato Ashfield. Si bien lo habían educado como a cualquier cazador de sombras, contemplar semejante aniquilación le causó un nudo en la garganta y había pensado que la chiquilla se había salvado por muy poco de acabar allí, ensangrentada, en trozos… y de algunas otras formas que prefería no concebir.

—Si ya no tiene dónde vivir, el Enclave le conseguirá un sitio —sugirió Suzette, tomando un sándwich—. No puede quedarse si es una mundana.

—Agnes y Roger son mundanos —le recordó Alphonse, mirándola con gesto confundido.

—Son empleados que tienen la Visión —apuntó Suzette, como si eso resolviera la cuestión.

Alphonse dejó el tema por la paz. A veces se le olvidaba que Suzette, a últimas fechas, se sentía con derecho a hacer menos a los mundanos.

Y eso que no se habían puesto a charlar sobre subterráneos.

—¿Habrá comido? —quiso saber, hablando tan bajo que apenas él mismo se oyó.

Miró de reojo a Suzette, quien mordisqueaba su comida al tiempo que tenía los ojos fijos en su celular. A veces Alphonse había deseado que el Instituto tuviera algo que dañara la señal de esos aparatos, pero comprendía que, de ser así, habría ocasiones en que no podrían atender emergencias rápidamente. Hizo una mueca ante el uso tan mundano que Suzette le daba a su aparato, sobre todo porque ella desdeñaba bastante a los mundanos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar que era una estupidez, se levantó con el platón en las manos y se acercó a la niña rubia, quien con la cabeza inclinada, no parecía darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Eso le permitió pararse a un par de pasos de ella, observándola bien.

Ciertamente, apenas se daba cuenta de su aspecto. La ropa la llevaba manchada de barro y de algo verde, ¿césped, tal vez? Los anteojos y los rizos rubios también se veían marrones en varias partes, ¿qué habría estado haciendo? Por lo que pudo recordar del orfanato, allí no había superficies lodosas en las que hubiera podido caerse.

Maldiciendo su memoria, que le hacía repasar cada posibilidad de algo que le intrigaba, Alphonse decidió hacerse notar y carraspeó sonoramente, aunque no tan alto como para que Suzette se fijara en que la había dejado sola.

—¿Qué? —musitó la niña con voz lenta

Alphonse sintió ganas de darse un tope contra la pared, ¡estaba dormitando! ¡Con razón no se había fijado en ellos! La vio alzar la vista, mirando a su alrededor, para luego sujetar el libro con un poco más de fuerza.

—Hola —decidió saludar Alphonse: ya había cometido la tontería de interrumpirle el sueño, al menos podría remediarla un poco—. ¿Tienes hambre?

La niña dio un respingo y cuando lo miró, con sus ojos marrones abiertos a más no poder tras los anteojos, temió haberla asustado. No pudo evitar el sentir de pena por ella, acordándose de nuevo de toda la sangre que había visto esa tarde.

—Hola —dijo ella, correspondiendo tardíamente al saludo—. Yo… ¿Tienes comida?

Por toda respuesta, Alphonse extendió el platón hacia ella.

—Gracias —con ademán tímido, la niña estiró una mano y tomó un sándwich.

—No hay de qué. Eres… Getty, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, ya que tenía la boca llena. El movimiento causó que algunos de sus rizos se agitaran en lo alto de su cabeza.

—¿Tú eres Al? —preguntó ella a los pocos segundos—. Perdón. Alphonse, ¿no?

—Como prefieras —él se encogió de hombros—. En este país mi nombre completo suena raro, por eso quería que me llamaran Al, pero no he convencido a nadie.

—¿No eres de aquí? Tu inglés no tiene acento ni nada…

Negando con la cabeza, Alphonse intentó no mostrarse aliviado. Le había costado horrores que su inglés no sonara como el de un turista y parecía haberlo logrado.

—Suzzy y yo somos de París —indicó.

—¡París! Siempre he querido ir —musitó Getty, con expresión soñadora.

—No creas todo lo que dicen los libros —soltó Alphonse apresuradamente, para luego hacer una mueca—, no todo, al menos. Los mundanos exageran en sus películas, no es un sitio tan…

—¿Mundanos?

De nuevo, Alphonse quiso golpear su frente contra algo. Lo que fuera.

—¿Qué te han dicho desde que estás aquí? —decidió preguntar.

—Pues... Nada —ante la evidente sorpresa del muchacho, Getty explicó—. La señorita Blackthorn parecía más asustada de que hubiera abierto la puerta de que pudiera manchar algo —inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada, con lo cual Alphonse dedujo que se preguntaba cómo iba a pagar la limpieza de cualquier cosa que hubiera ensuciado—. Solo me trajo aquí, dijo que podía leer lo que quisiera y que volvería. Debí estar muy cansada, ¡me quedé dormida con Dumas! —el chico arqueó una ceja, ante lo cual ella soltó—. Eres de París, ¿nunca has leído _Los tres mosqueteros_?

—Lo he oído nombrar.

La respuesta fue tan automática como siempre. Tras pronunciarla, Alphonse vio a Getty arquear las cejas, claramente sin creerle.

¡Por el Ángel! ¿Tan obvio era?

—Me hace reír el duelo —confesó ella, de pronto tímida otra vez, agachando la mirada hacia el libro en su regazo—. Mis amigos no entienden por qué, nunca lo han leído.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? No creo que muchas mundanas de tu edad lean libros tan largos.

Getty hizo una mueca, aunque no resultaba evidente si era por creerla demasiado joven para una novela de Dumas o porque volvieran a decirle «mundana» sin saber lo que significaba.

—Cumplí once en abril —respondió ella finalmente, enderezándose con cierto aire orgulloso, aunque titubeó al añadir—, o tal vez en marzo.

Como ella los había enviado al orfanato, Alphonse se hacía una idea de lo que quería decir. Abrió la boca para hablar de cualquier cosa que impidiera que alguno de los dos mencionara ese lugar, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un rechinido.

—¡Con que aquí están! —Livia Blackthorn, con una naciente sonrisa en el rostro, caminó entre algunas de las largas mesas en su dirección. Por el rabillo del ojo, Alphonse notó que Suzette daba un respingo y se guardaba el celular en un bolsillo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. Hemos terminado. Vamos a comer algo como es debido. ¡Oh, por el Ángel, qué torpe! —El chico no entendió por qué Livia decía eso al mirarlo, pero pronto notó que los ojos de ella se habían fijado en el platón antes de ver con consternación a Getty—. ¡Debí ocuparme de ti hace horas! Lo lamento tanto… Anda, acompáñame. Hay que quitarte eso de encima.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Getty, que pese a verse temerosa ya estaba levantándose de la butaca, dejando el libro a un lado.

—¡Eso! ¿En dónde te metiste, linda? ¿Acaso peleaste con alguien?

—¿Por qué cree eso? —era evidente que algo había molestado a Getty de las palabras de Livia, ¿pero qué, exactamente?

—¡No me malentiendas! Nosotros a veces acabamos peor después de salir casi ilesos de una guarida de demonios, créeme. Pero es… raro. Por lo general, siempre veo a las niñas mundanas muy bien vestidas y sin un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Oiga, ¿qué es eso de «mundana»? Ya me cansé de oírlo sin saber de qué hablan.

—Tú eres una mundana —indicó Suzette sin vacilar, dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

—Lo dices como si fuera un insulto, y yo no te he hecho nada.

—Suzette, si no guardas silencio ahora mismo, mañana tendrás entrenamiento con Kit.

La amenaza de Livia surtió efecto, lo cual Alphonse agradeció, aunque eso significara que más tarde, en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, Suzette se iría a quejar con él de lo injusta que era la vida en ese sitio, con aquellos tutores tan raros y sin poder hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—Getty, podemos ponerte al corriente en la cena, pero antes necesito que me acompañes un momento. Mi hermano cree que debe decirte algunas cosas en privado.

—¿Su hermano?

—Ty, lo viste antes… Tiberius.

Como Suzette y él mismo hacía un tiempo. Alphonse vio sorprenderse a Getty cuando supo que el director del Instituto era hermano de Livia. Nada raro, si físicamente no se parecían. Que tuvieran en común el apellido no era garantía de nada, sin importar si se era nefilim o mundano.

—El rubio no es su hermano también, ¿verdad?

Ante semejante pregunta, Suzette le dedicó una mirada escandalizada a Getty, mientras que Livia se echaba a reír. Alphonse estuvo a punto de hacerle un ademán de triunfo a la rubia, pero sabía que Suzette no se lo tomaría bien si lo descubría.

—¿Kit? ¡No! Aunque hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, lo quiero como si lo fuéramos —logró responder Livia, tras calmarse un poco—. ¿Por qué?

Getty se encogió de hombros, sin querer explicarse.

—Anda, ven. Ty hablará contigo un momento y luego iremos a cenar. Ustedes —miró con gesto severo a los otros dos—, por favor, no dejen nada fuera de lugar en la biblioteca o se las verán con Ty. Ya saben cómo se pone con el orden y la pulcritud aquí. Los veré en el comedor.

Acto seguido, Livia le hizo señas a Getty para que la siguiera y ella, tras asentir, caminó a un par de palmos de distancia de la mujer, hasta que salieron de allí.

—¿Le irán a decir lo que pasó en el orfanato? —se interesó Suzette de pronto.

Sin querer contestar, Alphonse se encogió de hombros. No se imaginaba cómo se pondría Getty cuando le dijeran que nadie de su hogar estaba vivo ya, o que tendría que irse a otra parte. A él no debía importarle, ciertamente, pero se encontró preguntándose qué sería de la chiquilla.

—Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, voy a mi cuarto —avisó Suzette de repente, haciendo un mohín antes de preguntar tardíamente—, ¿y tú?

—Me encargaré de regresar las cosas a la cocina, luego ya veré.

Suzette asintió con aire distraído, lo que para Alphonse fue señal de que no mentía, de verdad se sentía cansada. No fue sino hasta que la vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí, que se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro, mirando con aire ausente a su alrededor, debatiéndose entre hacer lo que había dicho o quizá…

—Yo en tu lugar, no desperdiciaría esos sándwiches.

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa solo un segundo, porque casi enseguida la reconoció.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu compañía, Jessamine?

A espaldas de Alphonse, sin avisar, había surgido una rubia muy guapa, de larga cabellera rizada y tez clara, cuyo vestido era de un estilo que debió ser lo más popular más de cien años atrás. La rubia, que no debía pasar de los dieciocho años, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está la niña? —quiso saber repentinamente.

—¿Getty? Livia se la llevó al despacho de su hermano, ¿por qué?

—¡Por fin! Aunque espero que primero se le haya ocurrido lavarla un poco. ¡Las niñas de este siglo! No creo llegar a comprenderlas. No importa si son mundanas o cazadoras de sombras.

—¿Hablas por Suzzy? ¿Esperaste a que se fuera porque querías quejarte de ella conmigo?

—¡Tan acertado como siempre, Alphonse! Pues sí, en parte. Verlac puede ser guapa, pero también irritante. Te lo dice quien en vida no fue precisamente la amabilidad personificada.

—Eres amable, Jessamine. Solo que… Cuesta entenderte, es todo.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada seria, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, con aire pensativo.

—Una vez conocí a un chico como tú —admitió ella suavemente—. No tanto por su aspecto, aunque su pelo era igual de negro que el tuyo. Quiero creer que eso significa algo bueno.

—Si tú lo apreciabas, me halagas.

—¡Y es verdad! ¡Te estoy alabando! Por cierto, la niña no tiene que ir a ninguna parte.

Ante eso, Alphonse se le quedó mirando a Jessamine sin comprender, al tiempo que, casi sin querer, recordó que hablaba con alguien que ya estaba muerto. Bastaba con ver, literalmente, a través de Jessamine, hacia la butaca con manchas de barro y la mesita de junto, donde el ejemplar de _Los tres mosqueteros_ se había quedado abierto, esperando a ser leído otra vez.

—¿Ah, no? —logró articular, tras dejar de mirar aquel libro y fijar los ojos en Jessamine.

—¡No! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo sobre la puerta?

—Lo que… ¿Estabas espiando?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, con falsa indiferencia. Por lo visto, creía que el ser un fantasma le daba la excusa perfecta de entrometerse en donde fuera y con quien quisiera.

—Me caes bien, Jessamine, en serio, pero si sigues haciendo eso… Momento, ¡es verdad! Getty dijo algo de haber abierto la puerta y que Livia no se lo creía…

Finalmente, la fantasma esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia, al tiempo que alzaba los ojos al cielo por un segundo, como si pensara «¡Finalmente este muchacho empieza a entenderlo!»

—Una cazadora de sombras… —susurró Alphonse, sin poder creerlo.

—Una cazadora de sombras —confirmó Jessamine quien, el otro notó, estaba muy feliz.

Si ella misma le confesó (por alguna desconocida razón) que en vida jamás deseó ser cazadora de sombras, ¿por qué se alegraba de que Getty sí lo fuera? Alphonse estaba empezando a dudar de la cordura del espíritu, pero lo dejó pasar.

Luego recordaría esa charla y se diría que Jessamine podía ser una bribona cuando quería.


	4. Nuestros caminos se separarán ahora

**IV. Nuestros caminos se separarán ahora.**

 _«Como nada es más hermoso que conocer la verdad, nada es más vergonzoso que aprobar la mentira y tomarla por verdad.»_

 _Cicerón._

Octubre de 2011.

 _Los Portales jamás acabarían de gustarle. Eso Simon lo tenía bien claro._

 _Sin embargo, no había otra forma de viajar en grupo con cazadores de sombras, desde Nueva York hasta Londres, sin llamar la atención. El simple hecho de imaginar a uno de sus amigos pasando por el control de armas del aeropuerto le resultó ridículo, aunque tuvo el buen tino de no reír sin motivo aparente. Isabelle no estaba precisamente perceptiva con él._

 _Adoraba a Isabelle, en serio, pero a veces a Simon le costaba seguir su línea de pensamiento. Conforme pasaban tiempo juntos, aprendía a hacerlo, pero en ocasiones como aquella, sentía como si la acabara de conocer la semana pasada, no hacía unos años._

 _El sitio donde se ubicaba el Portal del Instituto de Londres no podía ser más lúgubre. En varios rincones se notaba que, antaño, aquella cripta se había usado como un taller, un laboratorio o quizá ambas cosas. Eso hizo que Simon recuperara la fe en los cazadores de sombras, específicamente en los que nacían siéndolo: si antes hubo algunos interesados en la ciencia en un sitio como aquel, posiblemente en la actualidad habría otros cuantos, ¿no?_

— _¿No hay nadie? —preguntó Clary en voz baja, incrédula._

 _No era para menos. Normalmente, al hacer uso de los Portales entre Institutos, había gente en ambos lados: quienes cruzaban y quienes daban la bienvenida._

— _Deben estar preparando algún recibimento digno de mi persona —aseguró Jace de buen humor—. ¿Sabían que uno de mis ancestros dirigió este lugar?_

— _Lo dijiste unas cinco veces, como mínimo —tras apuntar eso, una jovencita de tez morena y rasgos latinos hizo una mueca y miró a Simon—. ¿Él siempre es así? —preguntó._

— _Sí, siempre. ¿Desilusionada, Marisol?_

— _Decepcionada, en realidad. Muy decepcionada. Es mejor Jon, al menos me hace reír._

— _¡Te escuché, mocosa! ¿Por qué trajimos a la mocosa?_

— _Jace, déjala. No todos caen rendidos a tus pies —espetó Isabelle de mal talante._

— _Debería haber venido Alec —soltó Marisol de pronto, con una sonrisita maliciosa que dirigió a Jace y que Simon ya conocía: la había visto un montón de veces ser empleada contra Jon Cartwrigth—, él lleva los pantalones en la relación de_ parabatai _, ¿verdad? Y no nos haría quedar mal comportándose como si fuera el dueño del lugar._

— _¡A Alec, que lo cuelguen!_

 _Después de soltar aquello, Jace se sintió fulminado por varios pares de ojos_

— _¡No era en serio! ¡Clary, me sorprende que lo creas!_

 _A duras penas contuvieron las ganas de reír ante los gestos de Jace, exageradamente melodramáticos. Sin embargo, no tardaron en centrarse de nuevo en su primera interrogante: el que nadie los hubiera recibido._

— _Tal vez hubo una emergencia —aventuró Clary, cuando decidieron por fin abandonar la cripta y deambular por los silenciosos pasillos superiores._

— _Pero va contra las reglas dejar el Instituto sin un custodio, ¿no? —dijo Marisol._

— _En teoría, pero ya sabes que a algunos, las reglas no se nos dan._

— _Habla por ti, Jace —masculló Simon._

 _Isabelle se encogió de hombros, un poco más animada; Clary contuvo la risa y Marisol puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente pensando si debía silenciar al rubio con una de sus armas._

— _¡Demonio de Herondale! ¿A qué se debe semejante intromisión? —La voz desconcertó a todos, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente—. Lástima que no tienes el pelo negro. Les queda muy bien a los de tu estirpe._

 _Jace, para gran satisfacción de Marisol y Simon, se mostró genuinamente horrorizado ante la idea de no ser rubio._

— _¿Con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar? —preguntó Simon, pensando rápido._

— _¡Gracias al Ángel! Eres un Lovelace con modales —la voz, que parecía provenir de algún punto frente a ellos, se fue acercando al tiempo que añadía—. Y con cerebro, ¡ya era hora!_

— _¿Disculpe?_

 _Ante el grupo, surgió repentinamente una joven rubia muy guapa, con semblante altivo y atuendo antiguo. Nadie habría dicho gran cosa sobre el cómo se podía ver a través de ella…_

— _¡Por el Ángel! ¿Un fantasma presuntuoso?_

… _Nadie que no fuera Jace, por supuesto._

— _Como dije, ¡demonio de Herondale! —masculló el fantasma de la chica, haciendo un mohín que increíblemente, no la afeaba—. Algunos de tus ancestros lamentarían contemplarte, muchacho, te lo digo en serio._

— _No lo creo. Conozco a una, la tengo deslumbrada._

 _Simon estuvo tentado a silenciar a Jace, pero lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, era cierto que Tessa Carstairs apreciaba al impredecible rubio._

— _Si es quien yo pienso, no cuenta. Los Herondale son su perdición —la rubia adoptó un falso desdén al declarar eso, sonriendo levemente—. Dejando de lado los aires de grandeza de este demonio —señaló a Jace, quien le dedicó una falsa mirada ofendida—, ¿puedo ayudarles?_

— _Sí —respondió Isabelle, para sorpresa de todos—, ¿sabes por qué nadie nos recibió?_

— _¡Ah, eso! La mayoría ha salido a patrullar, como de costumbre, incluso el director. Se ha quedado una chica como custodio, pero…_

— _¿Una chica? —indagó Marisol enseguida—. ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _No estoy segura. Cuando has estado en un sitio tanto como yo, ves tanta gente entrar y salir que si intentas aprender sus nombres, puedes perder la cabeza._

— _Pero sabes cómo se llama, ¿no?_

 _El fantasma se encogió ligeramente de hombros._

— _Disculpa, a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas tú?_

 _La pregunta consiguió lo impensable: que el rubio espectro esbozara una deslumbrante sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a Simon y le dedicaba un asentimiento con la cabeza._

— _Definitivamente traerás honor al apellido Lovelace —aseguró—. Más que yo, al menos._

— _¿Eras una Lovelace? —se sorprendió Clary._

— _Lo fui, sí. Una de las últimas en estar en un Instituto, que se sepa. Y déjame adivinar: tú eres una Fairchild. Puedo ver a Henry en cada cabello rojo sobre tu cabeza._

 _Clary, dudosa, asintió._

— _Eso de que los reconozca por sus ancestros da algo de miedo —musitó Marisol, a lo cual Simon quiso asentir, pero se contuvo para no ofender a la fantasma—. Oye, chica Lovelace —llamó, haciendo que la aludida le dedicara una mueca escandalizada—, no es por ser groseros ni nada, pero venimos a ver a alguien. La que se quedó, ¿por casualidad no es Beatriz Vélez?_

— _Beatriz… —la joven rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativa, hasta que agitó la cabeza arriba y abajo—, sí, creo que sí. Los guiaré hasta ella._

—&—

 _Como el nerd que no se avergonzaba de ser, Simon sabía que el Instituto de Londres poseía una biblioteca espléndida, aunque pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo en conocerla._

 _Al llegar a ella, con el resto de sus amigos y siguiendo al fantasma Lovelace, se preguntó si tendría la ocasión de explorar algunas de sus secciones. Sin embargo, cuando entraron al sitio, en aquel momento apenas iluminado con lámparas de luces mágicas, se le quitaron las ganas._

 _Había largas mesas que podrían considerarse de trabajo; en algunas había pequeñas torres de libros acomodadas de tal forma, que dejaban huecos donde seguramente antes algunas personas habían estado leyendo. Al fondo se veían puntos donde una o dos butacas estaban colocadas junto a mesitas redondas con lámparas de lectura encima, lo cual recordaba a una época pasada, debido al estilo de los muebles, y al mismo tiempo invitaba a leer hasta al menos entusiasta por la lectura. En una de esas butacas, junto a un ventanal, se hallaba sentada una figura vestida de negro, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. No había nada en ella que no mostrara abatimiento y los recién llegados lo sabían._

— _¡Beatriz!_

 _Marisol no esperó a que nadie se quitara de su camino, ni siquiera la fantasma. Se adelantó a grandes zancadas, esquivando lo que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta llegar a la persona en la butaca. Se quedó quieta a un paso de distancia, dudando por un segundo, hasta que se decidió a inclinarse y rodearla con los brazos._

 _Simon miró aquello con una mezcla extraña de nostalgia y asombro. Si alguien, un par de años atrás, le hubiera dicho que Marisol se preocuparía tanto por Beatriz, creería que deliraba. Y no exageraba, considerando cómo eran tratados los mundanos en la Academia cuando él, Marisol y Beatriz estudiaron allí._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó enseguida Marisol, observando a Beatriz más atentamente en cuanto se separaron un poco—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamamos a alguien? ¿Quieres…?_

 _Oír la perorata de Marisol debió ser demasiado extraño, porque Beatriz pareció reaccionar a ella. Alzó la cara, se le quedó mirando a la jovencita y acto seguido, logró esbozar una sonrisa._

— _Estoy bien —aseguró, con voz baja y cansada—. Dentro de lo que cabe —añadió, reemplazando la sonrisa con una mueca._

 _Casi le dolió a Simon ver aquello. La sonrisa de Beatriz normalmente era cálida, pero no en ese instante. Ella en realidad no estaba bien, podría jurarlo_

— _Espero que puedan hacer algo, no es agradable ser comparada con ella en este momento —espetó el fantasma, que una vez cumplido su cometido, dio media vuelta y se desvaneció justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta._

— _¿Cómo se atreve…? —empezó Marisol._

— _No importa —aseguró Beatriz con suavidad—. Jessamine no es buena expresándose. En realidad, quiso decir que está preocupada._

— _¿Jessamine? ¿Así se llama el fantasma? —se interesó Simon. Cuando Beatriz asintió, arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión, él añadió—. Solo nos dijo que había sido una Lovelace._

— _Seguramente se quedó prendada de ti —bromeó Beatriz, aunque el intento de humor no la animaba a ella misma en particular—. Lamento haber enviado esa carta, Simon, pero no se me ocurrió nada más…_

— _No te preocupes, ¿para qué están los amigos, si no es para ayudar?_

 _Esta vez, la sonrisa que mostró Beatriz era más parecida a la de siempre._

— _¿Dónde está Jon? —preguntó, digiriéndose a Marisol—. Supe que lo arrastraste a Paraguay… ¿O era a Uruguay?_

— _Ninguno de los dos —aclaró Marisol, rodando los ojos con ligera exasperación; sin embargo, no reclamó por el equívoco—. Estábamos en Colombia, en el Instituto de Barranquilla, cuando Simon nos envió un mensaje. Él quería venir, de hecho, pero le dije que no podía dejar a la mitad su investigación, así que vine yo._

— _¿Qué está investigando?_

— _¿Además de una forma de ligar con las mundanas? —La burla salió con tanta facilidad de boca de Marisol, que Beatriz no pudo contener una risita—. Hay unos licántropos que por lo visto, en el último carnaval comieron algo de parte de las hadas y no se han recuperado, lo cual es raro, porque el carnaval fue en marzo. Ya sabes que Jon se ha interesado en curación últimamente, así que les está echando una mano a los Hermanos Silenciosos._

— _Bien, quizá no debería venir, después de todo —aseguró Beatriz, volviendo a mostrarse agotada, abatida incluso._

— _¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Isabelle, hablando con firmeza y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Tu_ parabatai _y tú no parecen del tipo de personas que pidan ayuda con frecuencia._

 _Beatriz hizo otra mueca, esta vez más dolida, por lo cual Simon le puso a Isabelle una mano en el hombro y dio un leve apretón. Ella no lo miró, pero cabeceó ligeramente para dar a entender que comprendía el gesto._

— _Se los explicaré —dijo finalmente Beatriz, poniéndose de pie lentamente—. Después pueden decidir si ayudarme o no, pero primero solo pido que me escuchen._


	5. Si tienes suficiente coraje

**V. Si tienes suficiente coraje.**

 _«No todas las verdades son para todos los oídos.»_

 _Umberto Eco._

 _Junio de 2022._

Para describir el comedor del Instituto de Londres, la primera palabra que venía a la mente era «grande». No era de extrañar, si aquel era uno de los Institutos más importantes para los nefilim, de los primeros en existir y de donde habían surgido personajes notables, como la primera mujer en llegar a Cónsul.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones el tamaño del comedor podía ser un inconveniente. Resultaba demasiado obvio cuando alguien entraba o salía si no había mucha concurrencia, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo. El Instituto de Londres solía llenarse únicamente en su celebración de Navidad.

Aquella noche, la larga mesa del comedor sería ocupada por menos de diez personas, lo cual a otros les podría resultar deprimente, pero para los cazadores de sombras, en constante combate a las fuerzas del mal, ya era un privilegio compartir comidas con la misma gente tres veces al día, así que no había queja alguna.

A la cabecera estaba Tiberius Blackthorn, demasiado serio para tener veintitantos, demasiado callado y aun así, proyectaba su determinación a hacer lo correcto, le gustara o no. A un lado de su plato había un libro, como le era habitual en las comidas, pero por alguna razón, apenas lo había abierto tres veces, dejándolo a los pocos segundos en cada ocasión.

A la derecha de Tiberius se hallaba Kit, cuyo cabello rubio destellaba a la luz de las lámparas. Si no comía, tenía los labios ligeramente apretados, como si se contuviera de decir algo.

A la izquierda de Tiberius se sentaba Getty Doves, quien tenía expresión de no saber qué hacía allí. No podía evitar girar los ojos en todas direcciones, admirando su entorno, pero procuraba no fijarse demasiado en ninguno de los presentes.

A la derecha de Kit, Livia Blackthorn llevaba la conversación, aunque la tenía difícil, debido a la creciente tensión en el ambiente. Amablemente intentaba que Getty se integrara, pero como la niña no parecía dispuesta a cooperar, hacía lo posible por no presionarla.

Por su puesto de comensal, Alphonse era consciente de que la cena no era muy normal. Estando a la izquierda de Getty, entre ésta y Suzette, deseaba fervientemente que las cosas se calmaran, o intentaría terminar sus alimentos a la velocidad del rayo para salir de allí rápidamente. Sin embargo, la mueca de Suzette le indicaba claramente que, aunque pudiera hacer lo que estaba deseando, ella se lo iba a impedir que se marchara de cualquier forma posible.

—¿No eres alérgica a alguna comida, Getty? —preguntó Livia antes de empezar a cenar.

—No, señorita —contestó ella, mirándola solo un instante antes de agachar la cabeza.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si quieres. Todos nos llamamos por el nombre de pila.

—Los cazadores de sombras lo hacemos —acotó Suzette, ceñuda.

Livia apretó los labios, sin replicar, para luego ir a la cocina a pedir que sirvieran la cena.

Alphonse realmente quería relajarse un poco, sobre todo porque lo de esa tarde todavía seguían rondándole en la cabeza. Lo malo es que no parecía que fuera a conseguirlo, no si los adultos no hacían mención alguna de Getty y su futuro. Había supuesto que ocurriría, tras haber hablado con Jessamine sobre que la pequeña rubia tenía sangre de cazadora de sombras.

El muchacho debió esperar hasta que Agnes sirviera el postre y se retirara para que Tiberius, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se decidiera a abordar ese tema.

—Getty, ¿qué has pensado?

La aludida, quien había estado contemplando su postre, miró a Tiberius con cierto asombro.

—¿Debo responder ahora? —quiso saber ella, entre angustiada y un tanto enfadada.

—Insolente.

Eso oyó Alphonse que mascullaba Suzette; él tenía los ojos fijos en Tiberius y Getty.

—No —respondió Tiberius, conciliador, rasgo que pocas veces mostraba desde que Alphonse lo conocía—. Lamento haberlo sacado a colación tan pronto.

—¿Pronto? —intervino Kit con un desdén que, según Alphonse, no podía ser real, no cuando sus pálidos ojos azules estaban posados con suavidad en Getty.

—Ty no insiste por maldad, Getty —aseguró Livia, amable—. Se preocupa sinceramente por lo que pase contigo. Y nosotros también —añadió, señalándose a sí misma y a Kit.

—¿Por lo del orfanato? —inquirió Getty en voz baja.

Nadie le contestó, pero no hizo falta.

—Como te hemos explicado, los cazadores de sombras podemos refugiarnos en un Instituto, en cualquiera, si nos hiciera falta —Tiberius hablaba con su seriedad habitual, pero Alphonse creyó detectarle algo en la voz, cierto nerviosismo, que no encajaba con él—. Las salvaguardas del Instituto no mienten, aunque ha habido raros casos en los que se les pudieron engañar, así que… —carraspeó, como si hubiera cometido un error al mencionar eso, antes de seguir—. En fin, pudiste abrir la puerta, así que ante nuestros ojos, eres una cazadora de sombras y la Ley te permite refugiarte aquí, ya que no tienes a dónde ir.

—¡Momento! —Suzette, escandalizada, abrió al máximo sus claros ojos verdes—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ella pudo abrir la puerta? —miró a Getty como si fuera uno de los tantos demonios que debía cazar, antes de cruzarse de brazos con aire ofendido—. Pues si ella se queda, yo me voy.

—Nada te lo impide —aseguró Kit y esta vez, el desdén en su voz era sincero.

—Me dejaron venir aquí este verano para aprender de ustedes —le recordó Suzette con altanería; Alphonse sintió vergüenza ajena, así que se negó a mirarla cuando prosiguió—, no le he contado a nadie las tonterías que he visto que hacen, porque sé que estar en el Instituto de Londres es una oportunidad única, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —se interesó Kit y ahora sonaba agresivo.

—¡No voy a quedarme junto a una chiquilla que no tiene ni idea de cómo ser una cazadora de sombras! ¡Ha estado viviendo entre mundanos! ¡A saber quiénes son sus padres y…!

—¡Basta, Suzette! —la voz de Livia sonó autoritaria, casi como la de su hermano, lo cual Alphonse interpretó como que se le había agotado su, normalmente, infinita paciencia—. Es cierto, Getty ha estado viviendo entre mundanos, pero eso no justifica tu actitud. Ha habido grandes cazadores de sombras que nacieron mundanos, que no se te olvide, porque un día uno de ellos puede salvarte la vida.

—¡Lo dudo! —afirmó Suzette con vehemencia, antes de ponerse de pie violentamente—. Pero no importa lo que yo crea, ¿o sí? Ustedes tienen sus métodos, que bordean la Ley por cierto, y no les importa nada más, ¿verdad? Pues bien, sigan así, me da lo mismo. Voy a regresar a París en cuanto me sea posible. Ya vi que esto —con un ademán, abarcó su entorno—, no es gran cosa.

Acto seguido, Suzette se retiró de la mesa y salió del comedor a paso firme, sin que nadie pudiera impedir que diera un portazo.

—Puede que tengamos problemas con Simone y con Antoine —indició Tiberius.

A la vez, Livia y Kit miraron al director con la misma expresión de preocupación. Alphonse estaba seguro que pocos cazadores de sombras tenían a personas que los cuidaran tanto como Tiberius. Lo increíble es que él lo sabía y les devolvía con creces el afecto y la protección.

—Tengo la sensación de que Antoine sabía lo que nos echaba encima y no le importó —dijo Livia, un poco más tranquila—. En cuanto a Simone, ella te respeta, Ty, sobre todo porque eres el único que puede darle pelea cuando se pone a citar sus libros favoritos. No te angusties.

—En el peor de los casos, nosotros nos encargaremos —agregó Kit, firme—. Somos testigos de que esa malcriada…

—¡Kit!

—¡Eso es, Livvy! Esa malcriada no ha sido respetuosa con nosotros desde que llegó, no cuando se trata de nuestra manera de encargarnos del Instituto. No le debemos nada.

—Es una menor de edad y no le harás daño, Kit —dijo Tiberius.

El rubio asintió, pero por su expresión, era evidente que si de él dependiera, Suzette sufriría una dolorosa reprimenda por su comportamiento.

—¿Tú no tienes nada qué decir, Al?

Alphonse, parpadeando con aire confundido, se fijó en Tiberius. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Tiberius arqueó las cejas, como si lo creyera un poco tonto, por lo cual Alphonse se avergonzó un montón, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

—He estado pensando que si Livvy, Kit y yo queremos que no nos llamen por nuestros nombres completos, la misma cortesía debemos tener contigo —explicó Tiberius, conciliador—. Y con Getty, por supuesto —añadió, mirando a la rubia.

—Esperen, ¿entonces «Getty» no es un nombre?

—No —respondió la niña, cuyos rubios rizos, ya sueltos y lavados, alcanzaban a cubrirle los ojos—. Lo siento. Es que mi nombre…

Se quedó callada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, por lo cual Alphonse supuso que algo en su nombre de pila no le gustaba, aunque sin saber cuál era, no podía imaginar el qué.

—No importa —el muchacho decidió dejar ese tema, que en realidad, era irrelevante para él—, ¿por qué quieres mi opinión, Tiberius? Kit ya lo dijo, Suzzy y yo somos invitados…

—Kit estaba usando un tecnicismo para impedir que fueran a una misión potencialmente peligrosa —aclaró Tiberius enseguida, con un amago de sonrisa que le duró solo unos segundos, antes de volver a ponerse serio—. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Suzette, tú quieres quedarte con nosotros, ¿no es así? Aceptamos que estés aquí, lo que significa tomar en cuenta tu opinión.

—Entonces… —Alphonse tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso—. No me importa. Getty… Ella no me ha hecho nada y nos necesita. Por mí, puede quedarse.

Alphonse sabía que jamás olvidaría las expresiones de Livia, Kit y Tiberius al oírlo.

El director del Instituto le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas amplias, un gesto realmente sincero que resaltaba la hermosura de sus rasgos. Porque sí, Alphonse no tenía ningún problema en admitir que Tiberius era hermoso: para él, la belleza era universal y siempre intentaba apreciarla, sin importar en dónde se encontrara.

Kit podía ser un poco pesado, pero en ese momento se le olvidó porque también le dedicó una sonrisa nada arrogante, enorme y feliz, por la cual se sintió muy agradecido. Kit rara vez dejaba ver su lado más gentil y que en ese momento lo hiciera con él, lo abrumó.

Livia siempre le había parecido preciosa, sin importar que le llevara varios años, pero era en momentos así, cuando le brillaban los ojos de alegría y sonreía de una manera idéntica a la de Tiberius, que apenas si podía apartar la mirada de ella, porque sentía que con contemplarla, todo era mucho más dulce en el mundo.

Fue en ese momento que Alphonse vio a Getty.

La rubia también se le había quedado mirando, pero en su carita apenas se veía algún rastro de felicidad. Considerando las circunstancias, resultaba comprensible, pero Alphonse sintió como si le dieran una puñalada cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a mostrar una temblorosa sonrisa, estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían en silencio, como si no se diera cuenta de que las derramaba, al tiempo que se le notaba la incredulidad por lo que él había dicho. Seguramente esperaba que, como Suzette, demostrara su poca disposición a tenerla cerca.

Alphonse no se detuvo a pensarlo, solo hizo lo que le dictaba el corazón. Estiró el cuerpo cuanto pudo, levantándose un poco de la silla, y abrazó a Getty con cuidado.

—Bienvenida —susurró, también sin saber bien por qué.

Se sintió mejor al notar el instante en el que Getty, inesperadamente, le devolvió el abrazo.


	6. Un poco más de amor en el mundo

**VI. Un poco más de amor en el mundo.**

 _«La verdad es lo que es, y sigue siendo verdad aunque se piense al revés.»_

 _Antonio Machado._

 _Agosto de 2022._

Getty nunca imaginó que su vida podría ser interesante.

Acostumbrada a ser tratada como parte de una enorme y desafortunada estadística, las pocas cualidades que tenía las empleaba para sobrevivir. Su cerebro le conseguía becas escolares y su talento en deportes le granjeaba la clase de admiradores que la defendían de vez en cuando. Físicamente podía considerar que no era fea, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba.

En el Instituto de Londres, sin embargo, Getty empezó a sentir que la consideraba valiosa.

Apenas iban a cumplirse un par de meses de su estancia allí, pero ya había descubierto que ser una cazadora de sombras no sería coser y cantar. Entre otras cosas, le explicaron que su tarea era defender a la gente normal, los mundanos, de la amenaza de los demonios, así que entrenaban hasta la extenuación en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas, algo que a ella en lo personal le dio un poco de miedo al principio. Jamás le había gustado la violencia, a menos que se tratara de defensa propia, pero como también le dijeron, los demonios no eran personas y nunca buscaban el bien de la humanidad, así que no debía tentarse el corazón al despacharlos.

Los cazadores de sombras también aprendían cosas de los libros. Esa parte no le molestaba tanto, a menos que debiera estudiar demonios, porque algunos eran espantosos. Le resultaba más sencillo aprenderse sus nombres y características si tenían una imagen adjunta, por más grotesca que ésta fuera, por lo que se esmeró muchísimo en esa parte de su incipiente formación.

En cuanto a las relaciones interraciales, resultó que había criaturas que creía míticas y en realidad existían. Cierto era que cada una de esas especies no era como las pintaban en novelas o películas, pero el simple hecho de que deambularan por el mundo hacía que Getty sintiera fascinación y algo de miedo. Le hablaron de los Acuerdos, de la Paz Fría (que limitaba muchísimo la interacción de los cazadores de sombras con las hadas debido a una grave traición del pasado), de lo que debía hacer y lo que no cuando iba a encontrarse con uno de esos seres y que si esas criaturas iban a un Instituto, debían reunirse en un área especial que no se hallaba construida sobre tierra consagrada (la cual era fatal, al menos, para los vampiros).

Aquel mundo se abría delante de Getty como una enorme flor en primavera, poco a poco y cada vez dejándola más asombrada. Había creído, la primera vez que le contaron sobre él, que le daría un infarto por el susto o que saldría corriendo al pensar que estaba rodeada de chiflados, pero de pronto, tuvo sentido el creer ver cosas que otros juraban que no estaban allí, como aladas criaturillas entre las flores o una vez, en los jardines de Kengsinton, le pareció que un gran perro muy feroz corrió detrás de unos árboles, pero lo que salió de allí fue un desgarbado muchacho acomodándose los pantalones a la cintura. Era feliz al saber que no estaba loca.

Lo más duro para ella fue conocer la Ley y todas sus implicaciones.

Las más sagradas normas de los cazadores de sombras especificaban, entre otras cosas, que no debía tenerse contacto con los mundanos (la gente sin pizca de sangre sobrenatural en las venas), a menos que fuera de verdad indispensable. Eso le dolía por los pocos amigos que dejaba atrás, que seguramente se preocuparían por ella. Con pesar, Tiberius tuvo que detallarle parte de lo ocurrido en el orfanato Ashfield, aquello que Getty no había visto por salir corriendo al Instituto para avisarles, para luego decirle que, lamentándolo mucho, sacaron ventaja de ello para hacer que ella desapareciera del radar mundano, como una más de las víctimas. Al principio lloró y maldijo, gritando que no tenían derecho a decidir eso, pero con mucho tacto, Livia le aseguró que había sido tanto para protegerla a ella como a sus amigos, ¿qué pasaría si quien había cometido la atrocidad del orfanato descubría que se había salvado? ¿Qué sucedería si la llegaban a ver con sus amigos mundanos? Podía resultar herida, o ser sus amigos quienes salieran mal parados y ninguno podría hacer nada para defenderse. Solo las caras de los adultos del Instituto, que reflejaban sinceridad y aprecio, la acabaron de convencer de que ellos tenían razón.

Así, decidió que se centraría en ser alguien a quien nadie pudiera matar fácilmente.

Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la sangre de cazadora de sombras que corría por sus venas.

—&—

La sala de entrenamiento del Instituto era, como muchas estancias de aquel sitio, enorme. Estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para que los nefilim residentes practicaran sus estilos de pelea y por supuesto, su uso de las muchas armas disponibles. Abundaban los cuchillos, pues una cosa básica que cualquier cazador de sombras aprendía a hacer era a empuñarlos y a lanzarlos (ya que una de sus armas más socorridas eran los cuchillos serafines), pero había otras cosas que, aunque a Getty no le sonaran de nada, podían resultar fascinantes a la vista.

La primera vez que entró a la sala, la niña llegó a tiempo para ver a Alphonse seleccionar unos cinco cuchillos, colocárselos en los numerosos bolsillos de su pantalón y luego, ponerse en posición de lanzarlos a una diana en el otro extremo del lugar. Se quedó pasmada cuando, tras respirar hondo y hacer ademán de contar mentalmente hasta tres, a toda velocidad fue sacando una a una las armas y las arrojó con movimientos firmes y elegantes, casi como si fuera un juego. Solo uno de los cuchillos no dio en el centro, lo cual pareció decepcionarlo por un momento, pero luego volvió a inhalar profundamente y fue al arsenal, de donde tomó una espada de hoja estilizada y se la pasó de una mano a otra, como decidiendo con cuál empuñarla. Finalmente la dejó en la derecha, sujetó una daga con la izquierda y se retiró a un rincón, donde un monigote de algo parecido a madera sufrió de los tajos que le dirigió el muchacho en la siguiente hora.

Getty realmente no sabía qué era lo más aterrador: la expresión de fría concentración de Alphonse o que esperaran que ella llegara a moverse como él.

Pero eso había sido hacía semanas, pocos días después de su llegada. Para ese momento, en parte por su facilidad para cualquier deporte, Getty ya tenía dominado al menos lo más elemental del manejo de cuchillos. No se sentía como una completa inútil. Seguramente con el tiempo, se le darían bien otras armas y se le vería como una auténtica cazadora de sombras.

Alphonse resultaba un compañero de entrenamiento muy capaz, además de comprensivo. Era evidente que estar con ella no era lo adecuado para su nivel y pese a ello, no lo había oído protestar ni una vez. Getty, acostumbrada a observar a todos a su alrededor para saber cuándo debía hacerse a un lado, descubrió con asombro que Alphonse no daba señales de querer librarse de ella cuando le tocaba enseñarle algo, lo que fuera. Es más, inexplicablemente para la niña, el muchacho de pelo negro se veía cómodo con ella, incluso a veces hasta sonreía, cosa que no le veía hacer delante de los adultos con frecuencia.

Los adultos residentes del Instituto eran pocos. Quitando a Kit y a los hermanos Blackthorn, Getty solo había visto a otros dos: a Agnes, la cocinera, una mujer de unos cincuenta años de rostro redondo; y a Roger, el chofer del único vehículo que tenían, un hombre en la treintena delgado y de largos brazos, con el rubio pelo cortado a rape. Según lo que le dijeron, ellos dos no eran cazadores de sombras, sino mundanos con el don de distinguir lo que a veces querían ocultar los seres sobrenaturales; ese don era llamado «Visión». Ellos sabían del Mundo de las Sombras, pero no participaban de él directamente, aunque tenían un entrenamiento básico en combate para el remoto caso de que el Instituto se viera bajo ataque.

Getty andaba reflexiva esa mañana, por eso tardó en darse cuenta de que no se escuchaba nada en la sala de entrenamiento. Había entrado con calma, yendo directamente al arsenal para tomar algunos cuchillos, cuando a sus oídos no llegó ninguno de los sonidos que ya se le habían hecho familiares: aquellos que producía Alphonse al practicar con el arma en turno.

Al mirar a su alrededor, lo único que notó de raro fue que una soga muy larga, que colgaba del techo y era usada para practicar escalada, se movía un poco, sin viento de por medio.

Eso la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Hasta donde sabía, Alphonse rara vez usaba la soga. Sus entrenamientos solían ser a nivel del suelo, especialmente con espadas, con las cuales se le veía bastante a gusto. Por lo tanto, solo practicaba otras habilidades cuando Kit o Livia se lo pedían, para lo cual parecía prepararse mentalmente unos minutos antes. Getty había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería perfeccionar lo que se le daba bien a fallar delante de los adultos, cosa que ella comprendía muy bien, ya que también lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, al verlo escalar con sumo cuidado, supo que también eso sabía hacerlo. Para ese momento, le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para distinguir un buen agarre de uno que inevitablemente haría que cayeras a dos o tres intentos de avanzar hacia arriba. Se lo enseñó Kit, quien parecía tener una habilidad natural en saltos y modos de escalar, la cual no dejaba de demostrar para darles un ejemplo de cómo debían hacerlo si no querían salir heridos.

De pronto, una mano de Alphonse se aferró a la nada, a un centímetro del siguiente tramo de soga, lo que causó que él se desconcentrara y se tambaleara.

—¡Al! —exclamó Getty, sobresaltada.

Él no cometió el error de mirarla al oírla, sino que se esforzó en volver a estirar la mano y esta vez, sujetarse como debía. A continuación, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, lentamente, hasta que pareció calmar su repentina ansiedad y entonces sí, giró la cabeza.

—Hola, Getty —saludó, intentando sonreír, pero le salió una mueca nerviosa antes de regresar la vista hacia la soga; específicamente, al tramo del que se sostenía.

—¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¿Va a venir Kit hoy?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Si no viene él, no subes.

Aún a la distancia, Getty notó que Alphonse no lucía muy contento. Dejó escapar un suspiro, miró hacia abajo solo un instante y enseguida, comenzó a descender. Sus movimientos, como siempre, eran seguros y finos, dando la sensación de que era lo más fácil del mundo, pero Getty de pronto sintió que eso no era completamente cierto.

Cuando él plantó los pies en el piso, se veía tan aliviado que la niña confirmó una sospecha.

—Oye, no… No te gusta la altura, ¿verdad?

Alphonse, repentinamente, se puso tenso.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió.

—¡No me vengas con eso! Se nota que estar allá arriba te asusta —al ver que una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en la cara del chico, Getty se apresuró a añadir—. ¡Lo siento! No quise decir…

—No te preocupes —él no sonaba enojado, pero sí lucía algo contrariado—. Tienes razón, la altura me da miedo. Por favor, ¿podrías no decir…?

—¡Claro! Te lo prometo, por mí no lo sabrá nadie. Pero Al, ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué no quiero que se sepa? —en ese momento, la sonrisa de Alphonse se vio tan triste, que Getty sintió ganas de llorar—. Livia, Kit, Tiberius… Ya se han decepcionado de Suzzy. No quiero que se decepcionen de mí también.

Ante la mención de Suzette Verlac, quien cumplió su amenaza y se marchó una semana después de su desplante en el comedor, Getty hizo un feroz ademán de desprecio, el cual esperó que Alphonse no hubiera visto. Él le tenía cierto aprecio a la chica Verlac, aunque costaba imaginar por qué, así que se callaba lo que pensaba de ella.

—No creo que se decepcionen de ti —dijo, con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz—. Es más, si de ellos dependiera, te quedarías aquí para siempre.

Contrario a lo que Getty suponía, eso no animó a Alphonse. Al contrario, lo angustió más.

—¿Dije algo malo? —quiso saber.

—No, no, solo… ¿En verdad crees que ellos…?

—¿Qué, que ya te quieren como si fueran tu familia? ¡Claro! Yo parezco caerles bien y me conocen menos que a ti, ¿no?

No sabía por qué habían acabado hablando de un tema así, pero Getty sintió que debía hacer lo posible por convencer a Alphonse de que los adultos en ese lugar lo apreciaban. Él era su amigo ahora, se había portado muy bien con ella, quería corresponderle de alguna forma.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Tiberius Blackthorn?

La voz, masculina y con ligero acento francés, los sobresaltó. Se giraron hacia la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento, llevando una mano a donde guardaban algún arma (algo que Getty, casi sin creerlo, ya había convertido en instintivo), solo para toparse con un hombre de cabello rubio rojizo, tez pálida, ojos verdes de un tono claro y cuya vestimenta era toda negra. Getty reconoció el traje de combate de los cazadores de sombras, así como los tatuajes negros (que ahora sabía que eran runas) resaltando en su piel.

—Buenos días, Antoine —saludó Alphonse educadamente, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Tiberius debe estar en su despacho, revisando la correspondencia. Hace eso todas las mañanas, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no me lo dijo Livia al salir del Portal —comentó el llamado Antoine, frunciendo el ceño.

Getty relacionó ese gesto, lo mismo que el nombre y los ojos verdes, con su primera cena en el Instituto, pero no supo la razón hasta que escuchó que Alphonse preguntaba.

—¿Cómo está Suzzy?

—Bien, dice que el verano en Lisboa le gusta mucho más.

¿Ese era el Antoine con el que, según Tiberius, podían tener problemas si Suzette decidía quejarse de ellos? A Getty le pareció un poco débil, aunque no sabía explicar por qué.

—Lo siento, qué maleducado —comentó de pronto Alphonse—. Getty, él es Antoine Verlac, del Instituto de París. Antoine, ella es Getty Doves.

—¿Doves?

Al pronunciar el apellido, Antoine Verlac frunció la frente de esa forma altanera que lo hacía verse tan parecido a Suzette y que a Getty le causaba arcadas.

—No sé si Suzzy te contaría algo de ella, llegaron a verse.

—¡Ah, sí! La cazadora de sombras anónima —Antoine desestimó el dato con un ademán, cosa que a Getty no le sentó bien, pero se quedó callada—. ¿Ha investigado Tiberius al respecto?

—¿Te refieres a si ha buscado quiénes pueden ser los padres de Getty? Creo que sí, pero tendrás que preguntárselo para estar seguro. Solo soy un invitado aquí.

Al decir lo último, Alphonse había fingido tan bien un deje de molestia, que Getty se lo hubiera creído antes, cuando recién lo había conocido.

—Tienes razón, ni siquiera Tiberius le informaría algo así a alguien como tú. Voy a buscarlo entonces. Con permiso, pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Antoine dio media vuelta y se retiró. Solo al cerrar la puerta de la sala tras de sí, Alphonse se permitió un suspiro, pero no de alivio como Getty esperaba, sino de agotamiento.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —se le escapó preguntar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alphonse a su vez.

—¿Soy yo o ese tipo es tan engreído como Suzette?

En cuanto terminó de decirlo, Getty sintió que había cometido un error. Esperaba que Alphonse le dedicara una mala mirada, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es su tío —confió—. Él y su esposa adoptaron a Suzzy después de la Guerra Oscura.

Como ya sabía lo que había sido aquel enorme conflicto de los cazadores de sombras, Getty asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar.

—Los padres de Suzzy estaban de visita en el Instituto de Oslo cuando lo atacaron. Obviamente no se salvaron. Por fortuna, ella se había quedado en París con sus tíos, si no…

—Solo sé de esa guerra por lo que ustedes me han contado. Debió ser horrible.

—Lo fue. Los Blackthorn… Tiberius, Livia y sus hermanos… Perdieron a su padre y uno de sus hermanos fue entregado a las hadas. Es una larga historia, ellos casi no hablan de eso, pero prácticamente todos los cazadores de sombras perdieron a alguien por la Guerra Oscura.

—¿Tú…? —Getty tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la curiosidad era demasiada.

—Apenas había nacido. Tuve suerte de que se acordaran de mí cuando ordenaron la evacuación de los Institutos.

De pronto, Alphonse puso tal cara que Getty supo que se le había escapado todo eso, como si hubiera dicho una grosería o una blasfemia que en cualquier momento, iban a recriminarle. Tragando saliva, la niña se armó de valor y preguntó.

—¿Tus padres también murieron?

Él ahora se veía dudoso, con expresión de no saber cómo contestar.

—Es… complicado —dijo finalmente, no muy convencido—. Yo… se puede decir que no están… Perdona, sé que es cruel decírtelo cuando tú… Olvídalo.

Dio media vuelta, por lo que no vio la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de Getty. A esas alturas, ella tenía más que asumido el hecho de no tener padres, de desear incansablemente gente que la quisiera lo suficiente como para adoptarla y darle todo lo que otros daban por sentado. Le dolía que nadie la hubiera considerado como parte de una familia, pero se había acostumbrado.

Que alguien más lamentara su situación y, para más señas, que lo hiciera una persona que parecía tan sola como ella, hacía que un doloroso nudo se formara en su garganta.

—¿Quieres saber un truco? —soltó apresuradamente, adelantándolo para llegar hasta la soga, la cual sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Alphonse, claramente, no entendía de qué hablaba.

—Cuando tengo que hacer algo que no me gusta, imagino que es otra cosa —comentó Getty, dando un respingo antes de soltar la soga, rebuscando en los bolsillos del pantalón de entrenamiento. Pronto sacó unos guantes negros, que normalmente usaba para no descarnarse los dedos al entrenar con armas grandes, y se los puso a toda velocidad; luego, volvió a aferrar la soga—. ¿Por qué no piensas que eres Mowgli?

—¿Quién?

—¿No has leído _El libro de las selvas vírgenes_?

—Ese… ¿Es el de un niño en una manada de lobos?

—¡Sí, ese mismo! Y no digas eso de «lo he oído nombrar», porque no te creo nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Getty de concentrarse en algo delante de ella y que Alphonse, a su espalda, se quedara pasmado sin que lo notara.

—Eres demasiado presuntuosa para tu edad, Doves.

—¡Cierra la boca, Montclaire! Y hablo en serio, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

El escalar no se le daba bien a Getty, no todavía, así que no había avanzado gran cosa cuando escuchó que la puerta de la sala se abría. No miró abajo para no perder la concentración, pero prestó atención a cualquier cosa que se dijera.

—Buenos días —saludó la voz de Kit—. Hoy me haré cargo, Ty está con el pedante de Verlac. No pongas esa cara, Al, sabes que es la verdad. Por cierto, ¿lo has pensado?

La pregunta sonaba muy similar a la que Tiberius le había hecho a la misma Getty en su primera noche en el Instituto. La rubia, fingiendo acomodarse mejor para seguir subiendo, echó un rápido vistazo hacia abajo. Lo que encontró fue a un Kit más serio de lo normal y… ¿Alphonse se estaba poniendo pálido? ¿Acaso hablaban de algo malo?

—Yo… No estoy seguro… ¡No es que no quiera! Solo que…

—Lo que decidas no cambiará quién eres —aseguró Kit, esbozando una sonrisa apenas visible, pero que a Getty le resultó mucho más encantadora que cualquier otro de sus gestos—. Créeme, lo viví. Solo insistimos por el papeleo. El engorroso y horriblemente necesario papeleo. Ty quiere tenerlo listo lo antes posible, por lo que pudiera necesitarse.

—¿Los dejarán hacer eso?

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Pues mira, si hubiera algún problema, haremos un alboroto y llamaremos a los Lightwood como prueba A. La Clave estaría encantada.

Kit se echó a reír ante lo que acababa de expresar, con Alphonse mirándolo con pasmo, lo cual a Getty terminó de llenar de curiosidad. Con cuidado, miró hasta dónde había llegado, se consideró satisfecha por haber alcanzado su marca normal (casi la mitad de la altura) y comenzó a descender, al tiempo que preguntaba en voz muy alta.

—¿Quiénes son los Ligthwood?

—La avecilla regresa volando, ¿eh? —se burló Kit, pero a Getty no le importó. Por increíble que pareciera, el rubio solía decirle esas cosas y no se sentía ofendida; al contrario, a veces hasta le seguía el juego—. Los Lightwood son los más grandes transgresores de la parte de la Ley que prohíbe… bueno, prohibía, ya no sé… En fin, los Lightwood de los que hablo son expertos en relaciones con subterráneos —y al acabar de afirmar eso, Kit estalló de nuevo en risas.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—¿Qué te ha estado contado Livvy en su clase de Historia Nefilim Contemporánea, Getty?

—Eh… Íbamos en la Guerra Mortal ayer. Lo del regreso del tal… ¿Valentin Morrigan?

—Valentine Morgenstern —corrigió Alphonse automáticamente, apretando los labios al segundo siguiente, en actitud avergonzada.

—Ah, claro. ¿Ya te contó del mayor chisme de la Guerra Mortal, en la Sala de los Acuerdos?

—No, pero mañana me dirá cómo y cuándo se usó por primera vez la runa «Alianza».

Kit asintió a eso, volviendo a reír, mientras Alphonse meneaba la cabeza, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Getty miraba a uno y a otro con desconcierto, intentando descifrar a cuál de los dos entendía menos en ese momento.

—Muy bien, suficiente charla por ahora —anunció Kit, recuperando la compostura y esa actitud ligeramente altiva que usaba cuando estaba instruyendo—. Getty, lo estabas haciendo bien en la soga. Vas a seguir practicando con ella después, ahora ve por cuchillos. Al, tengamos un duelo. Elige un par de espadas. Si tenemos suerte, podremos pasarnos la mañana aquí y no tener que soportar a Verlac.


	7. ¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?

**VII. ¿Y si queremos quedarnos y pelear?**

 _«Cada vez que cometo un error me parece descubrir una verdad que no conocía.»_

 _Maurice Maeterlinck._

 _Agosto de 2022._

A la hora de la comida, era evidente que algo fallaba.

Quizá Getty no fuera la más sensible del mundo, pero a través de los años, como mecanismo de supervivencia, se fue haciendo capaz de percibir el ambiente a su alrededor, con tal de poder salir corriendo si creía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas.

El comedor del Instituto se llenó de tensión desde que se sentaron a la mesa. Tiberius, siempre tranquilo y acompañándose de algún libro o documento qué leer mientras comía, en aquella ocasión se hallaba en su sitio de la cabecera moviendo los dedos nerviosamente junto a su plato, como si quisiera tamborilear y no se atreviera. A su izquierda se ubicaba Livia, quien paseaba los ojos por los presentes con suspicacia. Y a la izquierda de ella, por una vez, Kit no se centraba en dirigir comentarios sarcásticos o hacer acotaciones graciosas, sino que se mantenía erguido y serio, vigilando tanto a los más jóvenes como a Tiberius con un celo casi palpable.

Antoine Verlac, a la derecha de Tiberius, miraba lo que le servían con gesto crítico, apenas probando bocado y con una actitud tal, que parecía creer que les hacía un favor al degustar algo en su compañía. A la derecha de Antoine se había colocado Alphonse a toda prisa, cosa que confundió a Getty hasta que vio una breve mueca de alivio en Livia.

Tal vez Getty no era la única que sabía lo altanero que era el actual invitado del Instituto.

—Ya que estoy aquí, quiero saber cuándo volverás a Alacante, Alphonse.

La frase, soltada sin más cuando terminaban de comer el pastel de carne, tomó por sorpresa a casi todos, incluido el recién nombrado.

—¿Me necesitan allá? —quiso saber el muchacho, con voz sumisa.

—No realmente. Pero piénsalo, te iría mejor si estuvieras en la Academia otro año.

—La asistencia a la Academia es voluntaria para los cazadores de sombras —intervino Tiberius con voz monocorde, un tono que ponía a Getty muy nerviosa: cuando lo escuchaba en otros adultos, significaba algo malo.

—Sí, claro, pero en el caso de Alphonse…

—Antoine, me sorprendes —Kit, conteniéndose visiblemente para no perder la paciencia, empleó sus mejores modales al hablar—. En lo personal, no querría que un pupilo mío solicitara su readmisión en la Academia.

—No pedí tu opinión, Herondale.

Getty no se sorprendió de que Kit hiciera una mueca. Por lo poco que había oído, el rubio pocas veces usaba su apellido, aunque según Alphonse, los Herondale tenían una impresionante y peculiar historia, lo que entre los cazadores de sombras, era mucho decir.

—Solo es una humilde observación —apuntó Kit, esta vez sonando más como él mismo—, porque si lo piensas, ¿a qué instructor de Instituto le gustaría ser visto como un inútil?

—¿Me estás insultando? —Antoine arrugó la frente, claramente ofendido.

—Yo no. Lo harán otros, cuando se pregunten por qué el chico que te molestaste en criar por tantos años prefiere terminar su instrucción en la Academia y no contigo.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos, solo alterado por el leve sonido de los cubiertos. Los presentes terminaron sus alimentos sin hablar, al menos hasta después de que Agnes, acompañada por un incómodo Roger, retirara todo de la mesa y les llevara un servicio de té.

—Mi duda sigue en pie —comentó de pronto Antoine y Getty, de reojo, notó cómo Kit se contenía a duras penas de elevar los ojos al cielo—. ¿No es hora de que te vayas, Alphonse?

—¿Irme? —el aludido, desconcertado, acababa de poner delante de Getty una taza de té, por lo cual no tuvo que lamentar el tirar algo debido al asombro.

—Sí. Aunque podemos disponer de cualquier Instituto al viajar, no debemos abusar de la hospitalidad de nuestros anfitriones. Si no vas a volver a la Academia, deberías regresar a París.

Alphonse abrió la boca, claramente queriendo replicar, pero por lo visto no le vino nada a la mente, porque la cerró lentamente, casi como si se lamentara.

—A nosotros nos gusta tenerlo aquí —aseguró Livia, cordial.

—Además, es un cazador de sombras prometedor, aunque sea tan joven —añadió Tiberius, dejando por fin de mover sus dedos incesantemente. Observaba a Antoine como si de repente, no lo reconociera—. En este Instituto nos interesa mucho contar con gente como él, así que si quiere quedarse, no se lo vamos a impedir.

—¿Y si le ordenan marcharse? —inquirió Antoine con severidad.

—¿Quién lo haría? —replicó Kit, haciendo una mueca despectiva.

—La Clave podría…

—Sinceramente, a la Clave no podría importarle menos uno de los tantos huérfanos que tenemos —lo cortó Kit con aspereza, lo cual consiguió que Livia lo mirara con incredulidad y que Getty quisiera zarandearlo con fuerza—. Lo que tú quieres es sacarlo de aquí. ¿Por qué? Lo ignoro y no me interesa saberlo. Pero déjame adivinar: vas a obtener algo si el chico nos deja, ¿verdad?

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Antoine enrojeció hasta las orejas, furioso, antes de levantarse intempestivamente. Aunque no estaba sentada junto a él, Getty no pudo evitar encogerse en su sitio, temiendo que se volviera en su contra.

—Si Kit tiene razón en lo que ha dicho —comenzó a decir Tiberius, fijando en Antoine sus ojos grises, que en aquel momento parecían afilados trozos de acero—, te advierto que no te lo consentiremos. Puedes haberte hecho cargo de Al, pero no eres su padre ni su tutor, así que no tienes derecho alguno sobre él. Por otro lado, Alphonse tiene la edad suficiente como para decidir su futuro, así que si todo lo que has venido a hacer es intentar controlarlo, te invito a que hagas uso de nuestro Portal y te retires.

—¿Tú me vas a decir lo que puedo o no hacer, Tiberius? ¿Precisamente tú?

El menosprecio en la voz de Antoine era tan evidente y repulsivo, que Getty no fue la única en ponerse de pie de un salto, deseosa de darle una lección a aquel tipo. Alphonse apenas si la dejaba ver lo que ocurría, plantado delante de ella; por su parte, Livia y Kit se pararon al unísono, cada uno con la ira marcada en sus rostros y, por los movimientos de sus manos, queriendo sujetar alguna de las armas que, por desgracia, no solían cargar a la hora de las comidas.

—Sí, yo —Tiberius, por alguna razón, no sonaba molesto por el desaire hacia su persona. Se levantó con calma, se sacudió lentamente las mangas de la camisa y luego volvió a fijar los ojos en Antoine, quien dio un respingo ante aquella implacable mirada acerada—. No soy el cazador de sombras perfecto, no según tus parámetros, por lo que he notado… Pero sí soy el director de este Instituto, el líder del Enclave de Londres, por lo que algún mérito debo tener, ¿no es así? —inspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un instante, para volver a mostrarlos al añadir—. Mientras Al quiera estar aquí, no se lo impediremos. Si él quiere ir a Alacante, lo alentaremos. Si él incluso deseara regresar al Instituto de París contigo, lo apoyaremos. Eso hace una familia, Antoine. Realmente me decepciona lo que veo de ti, porque me hace suponer que tú no sabías algo tan elemental.

—¡No vine a que un montón de fenómenos me den lecciones de moral! —logró espetar Antoine al recuperar el habla, para acto seguido volverse hacia Alphonse—. Empaca ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —el chico lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿No me has oído? ¡No te quedarás ni un segundo más! Te prohíbo terminantemente…

—Creo haber mencionado ya que no eres el padre de Al ni su tutor —reconvino Tiberius, ligeramente confundido.

—Tiene menos cerebro que las serpientes en su anillo de familia —se burló Kit.

—¡No quiero que un par de inadaptados como ustedes me digan…!

Las palabras de Antoine fueron cortadas de tajo por un golpe. Específicamente, por el puño que se estrelló en su cara y que jamás habría esperado recibir.

—¡Al! —exclamaron Getty y Livia a la vez.

Ciertamente, nadie esperaba que Alphonse perdiera la cabeza y golpeara a Antoine. Getty estaba anonadada, queriendo acercarse a su amigo pero sin estar segura de si debía hacerlo; por su parte, Livia rodeó la mesa a toda carrera y se acercó a Antoine, quien debido a la agresión y a la sorpresa, había trastabillado y caído de sentón, sin mucha gracia.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estás tan loca como ellos! —espetó Antoine, dando un manotazo a uno de los brazos de Livia, que tenía intención de rodearlo para ayudarle.

—Vete, Antoine —pidió Alphonse y Getty se estremeció al oírlo, tan frío y dolido, porque sabía que algo dentro de él se estaba quebrando y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por permanecer firme—. No regresaré a París. No iré a Alacante en una temporada. Me quedo aquí. Me quedo con… —tragó saliva, nervioso, antes de concluir—, me quedo con mi familia.

—¡Los dos son iguales! —masculló Antoine al levantarse finalmente, mirando a Alphonse con profunda antipatía—. Acabarás como él, ¿lo sabías? Acabarás como Jérôme, no lo dudes.

Getty no sabía quién era Jérôme, pero intuyó que el nombre significaba algo para Alphonse, porque éste se puso pálido a una velocidad alarmante. La rubia apenas prestó atención a cómo Livia conducía a Antoine fuera del comedor, seguida de cerca por Kit y Tiberius, pues solo tenía ojos para Alphonse y su cara desfigurada por la desesperanza.

—Al… —llamó con suavidad.

El aludido parpadeó, confuso, como si de repente se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido. Agitó la cabeza, con lo cual mechones de pelo negro revolotearon en todas direcciones, antes de que el chico fijara los ojos en un punto vacío delante de él.

—Pensé que le importaba… —musitó, incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? —estalló de pronto Alphonse, apoyando las manos en la mesa con fuerza. A Getty le dio la impresión de que se había lastimado al hacer eso, pero él no dio señas de sufrir daño alguno—. ¿Cómo pude…? ¡Ya debería haber aprendido! ¡Pero no! Sigo creyendo, creyendo y creyendo, ¡hago mi mejor esfuerzo! _¡Merde!_

Getty estaba muy segura de que la última palabra fue en francés y una no muy bonita, aunque supiera poca cosa del idioma. Sin embargo, apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba, así que dejó que Alphonse siguiera mascullando, esta vez apresuradas frases en francés, hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer en una silla, apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento, Getty —musitó él de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… No estuvo bien. Lo que le hice a Antoine. Lo de ponerme como loco. Sé que no…

—¡No me importa! —aseguró ella—. ¡Y el tipo se ganó lo que le pasó! ¡Lo habría golpeado yo, de haber podido! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir esas cosas de Kit y de Tiberius? ¡De Tiberius, con lo bueno que es! ¡Y le dijo «loca» a Livia!

La indignación de Getty logró algo que parecía imposible: devolverle a Alphonse parte de su talante habitual. No sonrió, pero estuvo a punto.

—Antoine nunca es muy listo cuando se enfada —apuntó.

Getty resopló, pero en su fuero interno, quería saltar de alegría.

Había logrado que Alphonse ya no se viera desolado.


	8. Sufrir es tan humano como respirar

**VIII. Sufrir es tan humano como respirar.**

 _«La vida es un combate, nuestra arma más poderosa es el amor.»_

 _Aldous Huxley._

 _Octubre de 2022._

—Estoy nerviosa.

Solo la situación habría hecho que Getty admitiera algo así en voz alta.

Estaba en la cripta del Instituto, por primera vez ante un Portal. Era un día importante, lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba la incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar.

—No es nada del otro mundo —aseguró Kit, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste la primera vez que usaste uno —comentó Livia, burlona.

Ante eso, Kit meneó la cabeza, sin querer admitir o negar nada.

—Tratar con algo desagradable de vez en cuando, es parte de la vida —apuntó sabiamente Tiberius, aunque se veía un poco ansioso—. Livvy, si eres tan amable…

Getty se subió los anteojos, prestando atención. Sabía que tardaría mucho en volver a mirar calmadamente el proceso y pese a su alteración, no quería perderse de nada.

—Lástima que no podamos llegar a la Plaza del Ángel —comentó Livia.

—Eso sería tan melodramático… —aseguró Kit, removiéndose ligeramente en su sitio, como si no pudiera decidir qué posición adoptar.

Livia asintió ante las palabras de Kit, se giró hacia el Portal y lo miró fijamente.

Al principio, solo se veía el resplandor de lo que, según le habían explicado, era una combinación extraordinaria de habilidades nefilim y de los brujos. El Portal del Instituto de Londres era uno de los pocos que existían de manera permanente; de hecho, la Historia Nefilim decía que era el primero de su tipo en ser creado. Cuando Getty, llena de inocente interés, preguntó a quiénes se les había ocurrido, Livia contestó, con una melancólica sonrisa, que los responsables de la existencia del Portal eran un cazador de sombras algo incomprendido y un brujo que todavía estaba vivo, pero que a pocos cazadores de sombras les interesaba conocer. Algo le dijo a la niña que Livia quería contarle más, pero se contenía por alguna razón.

Pronto, en la luminosidad enmarcado por runas, comenzó a vislumbrarse una habitación con paredes de piedra. A Getty no le parecía un sitio acogedor, pero era con seguridad a donde iban, porque Livia hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza antes de adelantarse y, prácticamente, desvanecerse en el aire.

—Espero que no haya nadie —masculló Kit, casi sin querer, antes de imitar a Livia.

—Al, por favor, adelántate —indicó Tiberius.

—¿Seguro?

Cuando Tiberius asintió, Alphonse respiró hondo y también cruzó el luminoso pasaje.

—¿Estás lista, Getty? —inquirió Tiberius con una voz suave que rara vez usaba.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó ella—. Se ve fácil.

—Lo siento, no me refería a cruzar el Portal.

Getty se abstuvo de hacer una mueca. Ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de Tiberius, pero no le gustaba que él tuviera por costumbre disculparse continuamente cuando creía que no se expresaba bien.

—Haré lo que tenga qué hacer —aseguró, estirándose todo lo que su estatura le permitía.

—Lo sé, pero no debes hacer algo que no quieras.

—¡Pero yo quiero ser cazadora de sombras! ¡De verdad!

Ante eso, Tiberius logró sonreír un poco.

—Me alegra oírlo —afirmó—. Lamento no poder ir.

Más animada, Getty hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad deseaba que Tiberius los acompañara. No podía hacerlo, pues dejar el Instituto sin un custodio (es decir, un cazador de sombras mayor de edad) iba contra las reglas. Además, según él, por ser el director, habría sido irresponsable simplemente marcharse.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —aseguró ella, antes de cruzar el Portal.

Por fortuna para sus nervios, no vio la mueca de Tiberius al oír sus palabras.

—&—

—¿En qué se supone que estaban pensando?

Semejante frase no era una buena bienvenida, pensó Getty al llegar a su destino. Se sintió ligeramente mareada y trastabilló, pero enseguida fue sostenida desde su derecha por Alphonse. Supo que era él por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, de un tono verde botella muy bonito y nada común entre los cazadores de sombras, que apenas si salían del negro de los trajes de combate.

—Por última vez, no es tan malo haber venido sin Ty —aseguraba Livia.

Getty alzó la cara. La habitación sí era de piedra, pero no tan lúgubre como se veía a través del Portal. Estaba tenuemente iluminada por lámparas que en vez de bombillas o velas, tenían algo parecido a pedruscos a medio pulir. Luces mágicas, dedujo, acordándose de una de las tantas lecciones de Tiberius sobre artefactos de los nefilim.

—No precisamente, pero su presencia tendría más peso en el Consejo.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, Getty se enderezó y le dedicó una leve sonrisa agradecida a Alphonse, antes de dirigir la mirada a donde se oía la discusión. Livia, de brazos cruzados, tenía delante de sí a una mujer mayor muy guapa, de rasgos orientales y cabello negro entrecano; lucía una especie de vestido amplio de color negro, con runas plateadas bordadas.

—¿Ahora vas a decirnos que tomarán en serio a Ty? ¿Te estás oyendo, Jia?

A la derecha de Livia, muy recto y ligeramente tenso, Kit parecía ofendido.

—Tiberius es el director del Instituto de Londres —argumentó la mujer de negro, Jia, con aspecto de repetir algo por enésima vez—. Se ha ganado ese cargo y debería demostrarlo.

—No te preocupes. Prácticamente todo lo que diremos está en el informe que redactó Ty.

—¿Eso qué significa, Christopher?

—Leer el informe será como si lo escucharan a él. Y por favor, no me digas así.

Getty, sabedora de lo que era tener un nombre que no acababa de gustarte, se preguntó de si de verdad esa mujer conocía a Kit, porque cualquiera que lo hiciera no lo llamaría así.

—Bien, si alguien pregunta, se quedó custodiando el Instituto —cedió Jia.

—Eso hizo, en realidad —apuntó Livia, menos tensa.

—Es lo malo de tener pocos cazadores de sombras, aunque ya pasaran tantos años desde la Guerra Oscura. Kyoushirou pensaba enviarles a unos cuantos graduados de la Academia, pero cada uno de ellos presentó una excelente razón para no ir.

—Si son cazadores de sombras de nacimiento, seguro que la tuvieron —ironizó Kit.

Jia meneó la cabeza, antes de fijarse, finalmente, tanto en Getty como en Alphonse.

—Bienvenido, Alphonse Montclaire —saludó con una leve sonrisa, correspondida con una inclinación de cabeza del nombrado, para luego fijarse en la rubia—. ¿Así que es ella?

—Sí —Livia se acercó a Getty y se colocó a su izquierda—. Una cazadora de sombras.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? No le veo ninguna Marca y ya debería… ¿o no?

Getty tragó saliva. Había estudiado con tanto ahínco el _Códice del Cazador de Sombras_ que sabía lo que se estaba insinuando. No había querido pensar demasiado en el asunto, pero evidentemente, no iba a pasarse por alto mucho tiempo más.

—Según lo que sabemos, quedan unos meses antes de eso —intervino Kit, adoptando el semblante serio que empleaba como instructor—. Nos hemos enfocado en el entrenamiento físico y en lecciones teóricas. No tiene nada que envidiarles a sus preciosos niños de la Academia.

—¡Kit! —dejó escapar Livia, a modo de advertencia.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, nada arrepentido de sus palabras.

—La Clave está informada, por supuesto —indicó Jia, adoptando, a oídos de Getty, una voz casi marcial—. Es sumamente raro hallar a alguien con sangre del Ángel que no conozcamos —vio a Kit por un segundo, mientras él se esmeraba en no devolverle la mirada—, pero no por eso es algo menos afortunado. No creo que haya problemas en que se le imponga la primera runa, pero…

—¿Temes que no la soporte? —inquirió Livia, muy seria.

Getty supo de qué hablaban. Tiberius ya le había detallado algunas de las más importantes costumbres de los cazadores de sombras, entre ellas la de la imposición de la primera runa, la de Visión, que iba en el dorso de la mano dominante. La había visto infinidad de veces en Alphonse, Livia, Kit y Tiberius, un dibujo negro muy similar a un ojo, y no lucía del todo mal.

Sin embargo, también sabía que en raras ocasiones, los niños nefilim no soportaban las runas; podían enfermar gravemente cuando se les imponía la primera y, en casos extremos, llegaban a morir. A Getty no la estremeció solamente el enterarse de algo así, sino lo que pasaba con el niño y su familia cuando eso ocurría: el pequeño no era llevado a la Ciudad Silenciosa, donde todos los cazadores de sombras eran sepultados, y sus padres eran menospreciados.

—Cruzaremos ese puente al llegar a él —aseguró repentinamente Kit, con un aplomo teñido ligeramente de preocupación—. Quiero creer que Getty llegó a nosotros porque se quedará con nosotros. Además, deberías verla con armas arrojadizas, es estupenda.

—¿Ese es su nombre realmente? ¿Getty?

Kit y Livia intercambiaron miradas, sin expresión alguna.

—Ty consideró oportuno escribirle a Kyoushirou al respecto —dijo finalmente Livia, sacando de un bolsillo un abultado sobre que entregó a Jia, quien lucía desconcertada por primera vez—. Investigamos un poco desde que Getty llegó y… Bueno, allí está todo —señaló el sobre.

—Espero que no sea algo turbio.

Lo dicho por Jia causó otro intercambio de miradas entre Livia y Kit, una que hizo que Getty tragara saliva, ¿acaso algo relacionado con ella estaba mal?

—Nosotros no diríamos eso —aclaró finalmente Livia, intentando sonar serena.

—No, solo lo definiríamos como «peculiar» —completó Kit, más serio que nunca.

—La Clave decidirá eso —sentenció Jia, guardándose el robusto sobre en un bolsillo.

No supo por qué, pero Getty empezaba a sentir que no le agradaba el poder que tenía la Clave sobre la vida de los cazadores de sombras.

—&—

Poco después, para confusión de Getty, ella y Alphonse fueron trasladados, con los ojos vendados, a una habitación que parecía un estudio, mientras los adultos se iban a la reunión del Consejo a la que ningún menor de edad podía asistir.

—¿Para esto vinimos? —se quejó en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Alphonse debía estar acostumbrado, porque solo se encogió de hombros y ocupó una butaca cercana a una ventana, pero a Getty la irritaba haber dejado Londres solo para que no se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Podrían estar decidiendo enviarla a algún rincón dejado de la mano de Dios y ella no podría defenderse!

—¿Debemos quedarnos encerrados? —preguntó de pronto.

—No —respondió Alphonse, aunque sin mirarla, ya que tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana—. Hay que esperar a Kit y a Livia. No estamos autorizados a pasearnos por el Gard sin un adulto.

—¿Y por qué llegamos aquí entonces?

—El único Portal permanente de Alacante está aquí. ¿No sabías?

—Tiberius solo me habló de los Portales en forma técnica, ya lo conoces: qué son, cómo se crean… Livia fue quien me dijo algo de los que crearon el primero permanente, pero nada más.

Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro apenas perceptible.

—La reunión va a tardar, así que si no vienen pronto, podemos dejar una nota y largarnos.

Getty lo miró con asombro. En momentos así, cuando Alphonse tenía un arrebato que no coincidía con su carácter habitual, era cuando se daba cuenta que lo conocía más bien poco. ¿En verdad podía considerarlo su amigo? ¿Él siquiera la veía como su amiga?

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta un par de veces, antes de abrirla rápidamente para dejar ver a una figura morena y delgada, cuyo rostro se movió en todas direcciones antes de que un par de ojos marrones se fijaran primero en Getty, con gesto de no entender qué hacía ella allí, para después localizar a Alphonse.

— _¡Malagradecido!_ —soltó aquella persona, un muchacho de corto cabello castaño oscuro y vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra; se veía como un mundano cualquiera—. _¡Mereces que te muela a palos!_

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Getty, pues no había entendido ni una palabra de aquel idioma.

Ante la voz del recién llegado, Alphonse dio un respingo y se puso de pie de un salto, con expresión de querer salir corriendo de allí.

—¡Cálmate! —pidió, un tanto temeroso.

—¿Qué dijo? —quiso saber Getty, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que este chico es un ingrato y se ganó una paliza —contestó el desconocido, sin pizca de vergüenza—. ¿Sabías que prometió venir a pasar unos días conmigo? ¡Pues bien, no lo hizo! Se largó en cuanto terminó el curso y no llamó, ni escribió, ni nada. _¡Ten amigos para esto…!_

—Rafe, eso no es…

—¡Nada! En casa no mordemos, ¿sabías? Puede que papá y mi hermano hagan alguna cosa rara, sobre todo si mi padre no anda por allí, pero no te van a hacer daño… no a propósito.

Mientras Alphonse se encogía ligeramente, Getty arrugó la frente, convencida de que había algo en las últimas palabras del tal Rafe que era extraño, aunque no atinaba a saber el qué.

—De todas formas, ¿se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo en junio? —insistió Rafe, ceñudo—. Acabo de ver a la presumida de Verlac, andaba por ahí con su tío, diciendo algo de…

—Déjalo —pidió Alphonse con repentino aplomo, pero también algo pálido.

—¿Hizo algo esa pequeña bruja? Y lo digo sin afán de ofender a las brujas.

—Rafe…

—Disculpa, ¿cuánto hace que lo conoces? —ignorando a Alphonse, Rafe se giró de repente hacia Getty, quien se sobresaltó por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Ah… unos cuatro meses. Desde junio. ¿Por qué?

—Hablas inglés… y con ese terrible acento que a veces le sale a papá, tan cerrado… ¿En qué Instituto lo conociste?

—En el de Londres.

—¡Londres! Me han dicho que ese sitio es estupendo, ¿tienen sala de música?

—Eh… creo que sí, pero nunca he entrado.

Aquello pareció horrorizar a Rafe, aunque casi enseguida recuperó el buen ánimo. Asintió con la cabeza, como si tomara una decisión, antes de tenderle la diestra.

—Lamento mis modales. Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

—Yo… —dudó solo un momento, pero la rubia terminó estrechando la mano ofrecida—. Soy Getty. Getty Doves.

— _¿Yeti?_ ¿En serio? ¿Como ese monstruo del Himalaya del que hablan los mundanos?

—¡Vaya! Eres el primer cazador de sombras que se da cuenta —soltó Getty con sarcasmo, pero al mismo tiempo logró sonreír—. Es decir, me lo han dicho antes, pero no desde que llegué al Instituto. A los cazadores de sombras no les interesan las historias mundanas, ¿verdad?

—No precisamente. Tal vez ya lo hayas oído, pero los cazadores de sombras solemos decir que todo mito mundano tiene algo de verdad. El del Yeti, por ejemplo, creo que en realidad es…

—Rafe, no vayas a marearla ahora con uno de tus discursos —pidió Alphonse.

—¡Oye, alguien tiene que apreciar mis discursos! Aparte de mi hermano, quiero decir. Y deberías agradecerme, porque de tener que escuchar a Max, entonces sí que acabarías con dolor de cabeza. No sé cómo lo hace, pero nunca olvida nada de lo que lee. En serio, nada. ¡A buena hora tío Simon lo interesó en novelas mundanas! Debiste oírlo cuando terminó esas de los elfos, los enanos, los humanos y las personas pequeñitas…

— _¿El Señor de los Anillos?_ —se interesó Getty de repente, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Ay, no, _niña_! ¿No me digas que las conoces?

—Sí, las he leído. Pero por lo que sé, los cazadores de sombras no leen muchas novelas mundanas. Lo que es ridículo, hay unas muy buenas.

Se hizo el silencio tan de repente, que Getty temió haber dicho algo incorrecto. Rafael la vio con desconcierto, para luego girarse hacia Alphonse con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Ella no sabe quién soy yo? —preguntó de pronto.

—No —respondió Alphonse con cautela, antes de explicarse apresuradamente—. A Tiberius no le interesan los chismorreos. Él, Livia y Kit se concentran en lo suyo, sin molestar a nadie…

—Sí, algo he oído. ¿Y tú? ¿No le has contado…?

—Yo no estoy en posición de contar nada sobre nadie.

Los chicos se quedaron callados de nuevo, cosa que a Getty le pareció sumamente curiosa. Esos dos se miraban fijamente, con calma, como si se hablaran sin necesidad de palabras.

—Eso me hiere, entérate —soltó de pronto Rafael, bromista—. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo es que tu amiga no sabe nada de mí? Ahora pensaré que esos días solo fui tu juguete, ¡se lo voy a contar a papá! O mejor aún, ¡a mi padre! _No te la vas a acabar._

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Getty de pronto.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendieron los otros dos, como si se hubieran olvidado de ella por un rato.

—Oye, ¿por qué dices «padre» y «papá» como si fueran dos personas distintas?

—Bueno, si este cretino te lo hubiera contado, lo sabrías —Rafael señaló a Alphonse con falsa molestia, antes de sonreír—. Tengo _dos_ padres —el tono del muchacho hizo que Getty abriera mucho los ojos, comprendiendo a qué se refería, por lo cual asintió repetidas veces y él continuó—, me adoptaron hace años. Verás, atacaron el Instituto donde vivía, en Buenos Aires…

—¿La Guerra Oscura? —inquirió Getty con suavidad.

—La Guerra Oscura —confirmó Rafael—. Viví una temporada en las calles, ve tú a saber cómo terminé así, sin tener idea de que veía cosas raras por ser un cazador de sombras, hasta que mi padre me encontró. Él me recogió, le dijo a papá y decidieron adoptarme. A la Clave no le hizo gracia —dejó escapar una risita, aunque se notaba a kilómetros el desdén con el que nombró a la Clave—; de hecho, no les hace gracia mi padre, que es un cazador de sombras excelente y es… pues como es —se encogió de hombros—, pero por andar cortos de gente, lo soportan. No venimos a Alacante si no es necesario, pero papá es el representante de los brujos y a mi padre le dieron el bonito título de _Emisario_ , como si con eso compensaran cualquier cosa… —Rafael sacudió la cabeza, con lo cual se vislumbraba su disgusto—, pero la última vez estuvo bien. Conocí a este idiota —Alphonse hizo una mueca ante el calificativo, pero no replicó—, lo que me libró de pasarme días encerrado en la biblioteca con Max. Me gustan los libros, con los padres que tengo no se puede evitar —bromeó, más animado—, pero no tanto como a mi hermano.

—¿Qué tienen de malo estar en una biblioteca? —quiso saber Getty, aunque esbozó una leve sonrisa para dar a entender que no le hacía un reclamo.

—Rafe, por favor, no la alientes —rogó entonces Alphonse, adoptando un tono bromista—, puede ser igual que tu hermano cuando se trata de libros.

—¡Entonces le voy a presentar a Max! —exclamó Rafael en el acto, tomando de la mano a Getty y arrastrándola a la puerta—. ¡Anda, _mal amigo_ , ven tú también! Con eso te perdonaré.

Sin más remedio, Alphonse asintió y mientras ellos cruzaban la puerta a toda carrera, él encontró dónde garabatear una nota explicando lo ocurrido.

Conociendo a Livia y a Kit, si los buscaban después de la reunión y no sabían dónde estaban, serían la diana en la próxima práctica de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

—&—

A Getty le habían descrito Alacante, la llamada «Ciudad de Cristal» de los nefilim en Idris, pero oír de ella era muy diferente a verla en persona.

Lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en su hermosura. Las edificaciones, las calles, hasta las protectoras torres de los demonios (que Rafael señaló con un ademán al decir lo que eran)… Todo resplandecía tenuemente a la luz del sol. El cielo era de un intenso azul, ese día con muy pocas nubes, haciendo juego con algunos canales. ¡Canales en la ciudad! Getty no pudo evitar acordarse de las fotografías que había visto alguna vez de Venecia y sonrió con adoración.

—Pasear a alguien que no conoce la ciudad es genial, ¿no? —comentó Rafael, encantado de poder contarle a Getty anécdotas que recordaba sobre tal o cual calle, casa o negocio.

Porque sí, quitando el hecho de ser una urbe que casi brillaba como una gema, por lo demás se parecía a cualquier otra, con sus historias, su gente siguiendo una rutina y sus tiendas, algunas muy interesantes. Antes a Getty le habría sorprendido ver más de dos negocios de armas seguidos en una calle principal, pero a esas alturas, incluso ella asomó la cabeza a un escaparate donde exhibían espadas como si de joyas se trataran.

—Pasamos a Diana's luego —prometió Rafael y se los llevó por una calle no muy transitada.

—¿Qué es Diana's?

—La Flecha de Diana es una de las mejores armerías de Alacante —respondió Alphonse enseguida, avergonzándose un poco al segundo siguiente, pero contrario a su costumbre, siguió hablando—, allí puedes encontrar el arma que sea, siempre que tengas con qué pagarla.

—La que sea no —apuntó Rafael con una sonrisa de lado—. No tienen una espada como _Gloriosa_ , con fuego celestial. Supe que duele un montón si te la llegan a clavar…

—¿Hay una espada así? ¿Y mataron a alguien con ella? —Getty se puso pálida.

—¡Rafe, no la asustes así! —riñó Alphonse, entre disgustado y alarmado.

—Lo siento, si no te han contado esa historia, no debería hacerlo yo —dijo Rafael a Getty en tono conciliador—. Si te sirve de consuelo, a tío Jace lo atravesaron con ella y no murió.

—¿Jace? ¿Jace Herondale? ¿Es tu tío? —ahora Getty miraba a Rafael con innegable admiración.

—Adoptivo, pero sí. Y aunque no lo fuera, él y mi padre son _parabatai_ , eso cuenta más.

A Getty ya le habían enseñado lo que era el vínculo de _parabatai_ , un lazo entre dos cazadores de sombras que iba más allá de ser compañeros de combate; prácticamente eran como hermanos, incluso más, sin separarse más que con la muerte.

Repentinamente, Alphonse se zafó del agarre de Rafael, con una expresión muy rara en la cara. Parecía enfadado y asustado al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera esperando algo y también se preparara para salir corriendo. No miró a Rafael para nada, pero siguió caminando a su lado, entre éste y un canal, fijando los ojos en las casas delante de las que pasaban, que cada vez se veían de estilo más antiguo y elegante.

—Me gustaría conocer a tu padre y a tu tío —confesó Getty repentinamente.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero sintió que algo en el ambiente se lo pedía a gritos.

—¿En serio? —Rafael le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora, aunque se le veía cauteloso—. Bueno, todos los mayores de edad deben seguir metidos en la reunión del Consejo, incluidos mis padres, pero quizá cuando termine puedas ver al tío Jace. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Lo pensaste, Al?

Si Getty no recordaba mal, era la primera vez en todo ese rato que Rafael no se dirigía a Alphonse con un apelativo poco favorable, lo que tomó por sorpresa al aludido.

¿Y por qué de repente tenía la sensación de que ya había visto algo parecido?

—No —respondió Alphonse, muy serio y sin mirar a sus acompañantes.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo…

—Yo no voy a ser el _parabatai_ de nadie.

La declaración fue hecha con severidad por Alphonse, mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza en sendos puños. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, con los ojos cerrados, como si contuviera algo.

—¿Sabes? Para ser tan inteligente, puedes actuar como un idiota —soltó Rafael.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Getty, anonadada y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Eso crees? —Alphonse levantó la vista, abriendo los ojos, que de pronto parecían oro líquido a la luz del sol—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que nadie va a aceptarlo, Rafe?

—¿Y tú te has puesto a pensar que no me importa lo que piensen los demás? —replicó éste, ya sin rastro de buen humor—. ¿Recuerdas con quién estás hablando, verdad? Tú y yo no somos nuestros padres, así que deja de poner pretextos y dame una buena razón, una que realmente valga, y solo entonces dejaré el tema.

—¿Para siempre?

Rafael asintió y fue como si Alphonse hubiera recibido una bofetada: dio un paso atrás, aturdido, antes de sacudir la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Al… —susurró Getty, preocupada.

—Lo siento —Alphonse reaccionó y miró a la rubia con preocupación—. No quería… —musitó, apretando los labios y desviando la vista—. No es el momento de hablar de esto, Rafe —añadió, viendo al moreno, quien dio un respingo—. Debo resolver algo antes. ¿Te importa si…?

—Para nada, con tal de que lo pienses bien. Porque lo pensarás bien, ¿verdad, _zonzo_?

Alphonse asintió, más sereno, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Solo así Getty supo que el asunto entre los dos muchachos, cualquiera que éste fuere, estaba temporalmente solucionado.


	9. La comprensión incorrecta (-)

**IX. La comprensión incorrecta es a menudo más peligrosa que la ignorancia.**

 _«La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, la verdad sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando la gente se da cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde.»_

 _Jonathan Swift._

 _Octubre de 2022._

Cuando cierto grupo de adultos llegó a la casa del Emisario en Alacante, se toparon con algunas curiosidades.

En primer lugar, escucharon mucho ruido. No era nada malo, solo voces muy altas y en tono alegre. Al parecer, participaban en algún tipo de discusión amistosa.

En segundo lugar, ninguno de los adultos reconoció la totalidad de las voces. Eso solo significaba que los dueños de las mismas no eran personas que conocieran todos, aunque eso no duraría.

Y en tercer lugar, por el volumen, dedujeron que debían ir a cierta habitación que, dicho con honestidad, no solía ser inundada con tanto ruido.

—¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo vas a comparar a _Narsil_ con _Dardo_?

—Lo siento, Max, pero Getty tiene razón. Empezando porque son de diferente tamaño.

—¿De dónde sacan eso?

—¿De dónde va a ser? ¡De la gente que las empuña! Es lo más lógico.

—Oye, Al, ¿seguro que esta niña solo lleva entrenando cuatro meses? Mira que saber cómo medir espadas basándose en la estatura de la gente…

—¡Oye, estoy aquí!

—En base a tu argumento, considerando que para sus respectivos dueños _Dardo_ y _Narsil_ son espadas largas, se les puede comparar, ¿no? Mira, por aquí hay un tratado nefilim donde se describen a _Phaesphoros_ y _Heosphoros_ , entran en la misma categoría…

—¡Oh, silencio, Max! ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? ¡Tú odias las armas!

—No, solo no me gusta usarlas. Pero sé hacerlo y puedo decirte todos los tipos que hay.

—Tiene razón, Rafe, ¿cómo no te has aprendido eso? Incluso Getty ya memorizó la mitad de la lista de armas que le dio Kit en septiembre.

—¡Vuelves a las andadas, _ingrato_! ¡Tus palabras me duelen, entérate!

—¡No hables en español ahora, Rafael! ¡No te entiendo!

Finalmente, uno de los adultos decidió llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban reunidos los dueños de aquellas voces, lo que causó el inmediato silencio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una de las voces, masculina y educada.

—Hemos vuelto, Max. ¿Quién está contigo?

A los pocos segundos, se oyó mucho ruido tras la puerta cerrada.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te cayera encima!

—¿Se quieren dar prisa? No vayan a ver este desastre…

—¡Tú empezaste!

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero los adultos apenas tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar miradas antes que se abriera la puerta y se asomara una cara ovalada… y completamente azul.

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó el chico, delgado y ataviado con una camisa blanca y pantalones beige, que destacaban demasiado en su cuerpo, tan azul como su cara.

—Jovencito, ¿se puede saber qué hacen allí dentro, con la puerta cerrada?

—Ah, eso…

—¡No, allí no! ¡Eso es…! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Deja, _despistado_!

—¿Te ayudo, Rafael?

—Sí, gracias, Getty. ¡Tú, _torpe_! ¡Deja de manosear…! ¡Nos matarán si te ven!

El chico azul hizo una mueca cuando se escuchó el estrépito de múltiples objetos cayendo al suelo. Luego, un montón de palabras en español que apenas se entendían por la rapidez con la que eran pronunciadas; finalmente, pasos apresurados.

—Eh… ¿Hasta luego? —dijo el muchacho azul, titubeante, antes de regresar por donde había venido y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por un momento, nada se oyó, pero enseguida…

—¡Max! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarle a Al esa enciclopedia de espadas? ¡Tenemos que acabar de guardar todo!

—¿Pueden prestármela?

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Por mí, quédatela, pero ayúdanos ya!

Los que estaban afuera de aquel recinto finalmente salieron de su estupor y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, se encaminaron al salón principal.

—&—

Quince minutos después, la puerta del salón principal de la casa del Emisario se abrió, dando paso a tres muchachos de unos quince años y a una niña de abundantes rizos rubios.

El pequeño grupo se quedó paralizado al notar que eran observados con abierto interés.

—Eh… Hola —decidió saludar la niña, alzando una mano lentamente y moviéndola un poco.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un hombre delgado y alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, cuya ropa era cubierta en su mayor parte por una chaqueta larga azul marino con runas bordadas en las mangas, de color plateado—. ¿La han pasado bien?

—Sí, claro, ¡y juro que todo está en orden! —respondió apresuradamente uno de los chicos, moreno y de ojos marrones.

—Decirlo así nos delata, ¿sabías? —masculló un joven de piel azul.

—Y luego yo soy el… ¿Cómo era? _¿Torpe?_ —ironizó el tercer varón, cuya chaqueta verde botella, de alguna forma, resaltara sus ojos marrón claro, casi haciéndolos brillar.

—¡Oh, cállate, Montclaire!

—¿Montclaire?

Quien se había fijado en el apellido, un hombre de aspecto joven y cabellos dorados, volvió su mirada aún más penetrante al fijarse en el portador de la chaqueta verde, quien de repente se sintió algo cohibido, a juzgar por cómo desviaba la vista y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

— _¡Diablos!_ ¡Qué modales los nuestros! —el moreno se llevó una mano a la frente, antes de carraspear y seguir—. Padre, papá, recuerdan a Al Montclaire, ¿verdad? Y ella es su amiga del Instituto de Londres, Getty Doves.

—Sigo pensando que no fue nuestra mejor idea eso de «Doves» —argumentó el adulto de cabello dorado, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

—Jace, ahora no —pidió el hombre de la chaqueta azul, conciliador.

—¿Jace? —reaccionó Getty Doves, asombrada—. ¿El de la espada de fuego celestial? —se giró hacia el moreno, quien asintió con satisfacción—. ¡Genial! —musitó ella, encantada.

—¡Sabía que esta chica sería lista!

—Jace, si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que sabías que sería bonita —le recordó otro hombre, de cabello y ojos castaños, cuya ropa era tan mundana que solo las runas en su piel lo delataban como cazador de sombras.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio antes que el significado de aquellos diálogos cayera sobre la niña rubia, haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ustedes me conocen? —quiso saber, paseando los ojos por todos aquellos rostros, de los cuales no conocía a casi ninguno—. Livia, Kit… —murmuró, localizando a sus tutores del Instituto de Londres.

—Getty, por favor, queremos que escuches lo que logramos averiguar desde que llegaste con nosotros —comenzó Livia, tan amable como siempre, aunque también se oía preocupada—. Después de eso, te dejaremos decidir lo que quieres hacer.

—¿Entonces sí investigaron sobre los padres de Getty? —se interesó Al Montclaire.

—Por supuesto. Nos habrían tachado de irresponsables si no lo hacíamos —soltó un rubio de pálidos ojos azules, haciendo una mueca—. Además, el asunto se volvió muy raro por lo del orfanato Ashfield, porque bien mirado…

—Ahora no, Kit —pidió Livia—. Eso después.

—Como quieras. Entonces, ¿quién quiere ser el mensajero?

Nadie habló hasta que el castaño de ropas mundanas se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado, Alec? —inquirió, dirigiéndose al de chaqueta azul.

—En la biblioteca, donde estaban los chicos.

—Gracias. Getty, si eres tan amable de venir conmigo…

La niña miró al extraño con sospecha, apretando los labios.

—¡Cuidado, quiere secuestrarte! —bromeó el de pelo dorado.

—¡Jace, compórtate! —una pelirroja de ojos verdes le dio un codazo al aludido.

—¿Quién es usted, señor? —preguntó Al Montclaire, en tono cortés pero frío.

—¡Lo siento! Debí presentarme antes —le tendió la diestra a Getty, esbozando una sonrisa tímida al decir—. Soy Simon Lovelace. Mucho gusto.

—&—

La biblioteca de aquella casa, como había comprobado Getty poco antes, no tenía nada que envidiar a la del Instituto de Londres. Era más pequeña, sí, pero igual de acogedora, con un montón de textos que no se hallaban en cualquier parte y no todos para cazadores de sombras.

Había una larga mesa de madera pulida en un extremo de la habitación, rodeada de sillas. Minutos antes, Getty y los muchachos habían llenado la mesa de libros, diciéndose unos a los otros lo que más les gustaba y lo que no. Ese momento, tan sencillo en apariencia, había hecho sentir muy bien a la niña, que desde hacía meses no había podido charlar acerca de sus lecturas con el único fin de entretenerse. Las lecciones de cazadora de sombras la tenían muy ocupada.

Fue hacia una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó, inconscientemente alejándose del hombre que la acompañaba. Simon Lovelace pareció notar eso, porque decidió colocarse delante de ella, con la mesa de por medio, procurando mostrarle una expresión amistosa.

—Antes que nada, me alegra mucho volver a verte, Getty —comenzó él, prudente—. Seguramente te preguntas cuándo te conocí, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió en silencio, mirándolo fijamente unos instantes antes de agachar la cabeza.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —contó Simon, con nostalgia—. Prácticamente eras una recién nacida. La _parabatai_ de tu madre me mandó llamar, necesitaba ayuda para ti.

—¿Mi madre? —Getty alzó el rostro de golpe—. ¿Ella era…? ¿Era cazadora de sombras?

—Sí, lo era… Lo es, quiero creer —ante semejante frase, Getty frunció el ceño, confundida, por lo que Simon se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Verás, es algo complicado… Según lo que sabemos, que nacieras fue toda una sorpresa. Julie, tu madre, no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazada, solo a su _parabatai_ , que en aquel entonces viajaba con ella...

—Julie… —susurró Getty, queriendo saber cómo se oía el nombre saliendo de su boca.

—Sí, ese es el nombre de tu madre. Julie Beauvale. Estuvimos juntos en la Academia. Sabes de la Academia, ¿no? —Getty asintió—. Julie es cazadora de sombras de nacimiento, pudo entrenar con su familia o en un instituto, pero creyó que la Academia le ayudaría más. Había perdido gente por la Guerra Oscura y cuando la conocí, lo admito, no me agradó del todo. Se ponía un poco agresiva cuando se hablaba de subterráneos, más de las hadas, pero no podías culparla.

Getty creyó entenderlo. La Guerra Oscura de los nefilim, aunque hubiera ocurrido hacía más de diez años, aún era una herida que escocía en los corazones de varios. Le bastaba con recordar las expresiones de Alphonse y de los Blackthorn al mencionarla.

—A la Academia también íbamos mundanos con aptitudes que les servían a los cazadores de sombras, entre ellas la Visión, para que al final del aprendizaje, tuviéramos la ceremonia de Ascensión. ¿Te han hablado de ella?

—Sí, eso es… Bueno, te hacen jurar servir a los nefilim y bebes de la Copa Mortal, ¿no?

—Sí, en resumen es eso. Pues bien, en aquel entonces era mundano, pero antes… ¿Has oído de mí antes de hoy? Mi apellido mundano era Lewis.

Getty comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego se quedó paralizada. Sí, había oído hablar de un Simon Lewis cuando Livia le enseñaba Historia Nefilim Contemporánea: él había participado en la Guerra Mortal y en la Guerra Oscura, pero no se acordaba de todo.

—Creo que sí, un poco —se decidió a contestar.

—Puedo contarte más de mí luego, pero ahora mismo, se trata de ti —indicó Simon, por lo cual Getty dio un respingo: casi había olvidado eso—. Como decía, a la Academia también íbamos mundanos. Uno de ellos se volvió un buen amigo mío. Su apellido era de cazador de sombras, pero sus padres lo habían adoptado, así que él en sí no era cazador de sombras de nacimiento. Aceptó ir a la Academia, entrenó con nosotros, algunas cosas no le salían muy bien, pero en serio se esforzaba. Yo… llegué a quererlo como a un hermano —el tono de Simon se ensombreció de pronto, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza—. Él lo sabía, de hecho. El día de la Ascensión, estaba extrañando todo, incluso nuestro horrible dormitorio de la Academia, pero se le veía muy decidido a continuar. Solo que… Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero la Ascensión puede no ser para todos. A él, no sé por qué, la Ascensión lo mató.

La niña se quedó pasmada. Cuando Tiberius le enseñó lo que era la Ascensión, mencionó esa posibilidad casi sin querer hacerlo, que un mundano muriera después de haber bebido de la Copa Mortal, lo que se tomaba como que dicho individuo no era digno de ser nefilim. Sin embargo, ver a Simon Lovelace contar algo así, que lo hubiera presenciado y con una persona a la que consideraba tan cercana… No pudo evitar sentir una profunda pena.

—Como ya dije, esto se trata de ti —dijo Simon, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Si te cuento esto es porque… La noche antes de la Ascensión, mi amigo estuvo con una chica. Casi nadie lo supo, si yo me enteré es porque la vi salir a ella del dormitorio por la mañana y… —se ruborizó, lo mismo que Getty, que aunque no quisiera, ya suponía a qué se refería el adulto—. Hasta que Beatriz me escribió, pidiendo ayuda, confirmé mis sospechas.

—No entiendo…

Simon suspiró, fijando en Getty sus ojos marrones, amables y tristes en ese momento.

—¿No lo adivinas? —él sonrió, pero no con alegría, sino con nostalgia y dolor—. La chica de esa noche era Julie. Y el chico que murió… Él era tu padre.


	10. Marcada por algo tan bueno

**X. Marcada por algo tan bueno.**

 _«La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco.»_

 _Platón._

 _Octubre de 2022._

La hora de la comida transcurrió de forma muy extraña.

Como Rafael había tenido ocasión de contarle, Alphonse sabía que la casa del Emisario había sido antes la mansión de una antigua familia de cazadores de sombras, ya extinta, que la Clave había cedido para el nuevo funcionario en su engranaje político, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la negativa de dicho funcionario a aceptarla. Sabiendo que la familia de Rafael no era típica, Alphonse creyó detectar sarcasmo en su voz al narrarle eso, conocedor del disimulado desprecio que varios aún sentían por su padre cazador de sombras, un hombre sencillo y diligente que obtuvo un cargo al nivel del de Cónsul y del de Inquisidor tratando con subterráneos como si fueran si no amigos, al menos seres racionales y cordiales. Incluso, espetó Rafael con rencor una vez, había quienes creían que Alexander Lightwood no tendría semejante posición si su propio padre no hubiera sido antes Inquisidor, pero eran quejas ridículas, porque actualmente eran más los nefilim interesados en que se les enseñara cómo llegar a una cooperación pacífica con los subterráneos, aunque fuera con motivos tan frívolos como obtener favores en un futuro inmediato.

Así las cosas, el comedor de aquella casa solo lo usaban cuando estaban todos en Alacante, cosa que no ocurría con frecuencia. Para las reuniones del Consejo, el Emisario y su pareja, el representante de los brujos, solían viajar solos y se quedaban en la ciudad el tiempo estrictamente necesario para los asuntos oficiales, mientras sus hijos permanecían en Nueva York. Rafael y Max solo empezaron a acompañarlos cuando descubrieron que debían aprender a enfrentar las críticas… y claro, cuando más miembros de su familia podían hacerles compañía.

Solo por el número de invitados usaban el comedor ese día. Rafael, casi al instante, aprovechó la ocasión para presentarle a todo el mundo. Alphonse ya conocía a los Herondale de oídas: el rubio era Jace, héroe de guerra y _parabatai_ del Emisario; la pelirroja, por tanto, debía ser su esposa Clarissa, quien creara un montón de runas nuevas en la última década, algunas muy controvertidas. También estaban allí los padres de Alexander Lightwood, quienes años atrás fueran el Inquisidor y la directora del Instituto de Nueva York, cuyos portes severos se suavizaban cuando Rafael o Max les dirigían la palabra. Y más allá, charlando con Kit y Livia, estaban los Lovelace: la mujer era hermana del Emisario, muy guapa y segura de sí misma; por su parte, el hombre era todo un personaje por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a cazador de sombras.

Era Simon Lovelace quien intrigaba a Alphonse. Mejor dicho, le daba curiosidad sobre lo que habría estado hablando con Getty, pero ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra cuando regresaron de la biblioteca, tras una hora de ausencia. Debido al semblante de ambos, no les habían hecho preguntas y hasta Jace Herondale dejó de lado sus frases ocurrentes (algo por lo que era bien conocido); en cambio, el excéntrico padre brujo de Rafael, Magnus Bane, declaró que era hora de comer y podían pasar a la mesa.

Justo en ese momento, cuando habían terminado sus alimentos y cada quién se entretenía en compañía de quien quería, Alphonse pensó que sería buena idea averiguar cómo estaba Getty, aunque debió esperar a que Rafael acabara de darlo a conocer a su parentela. No se había sentado junto a su amiga durante la comida, pues Isabelle Lovelace se hizo cargo de la distribución de asientos alegando que había que conocerse unos a otros, por lo que la miraba de reojo desde su puesto, dándose cuenta que ella intentaba comer normalmente y responder a lo que Clarissa Herondale le preguntaba con tono jovial. No se habría preocupado más de no ser porque la había perdido de vista de repente y no lograba encontrar su mata de rizos rubios por ningún lado.

—¿Has visto a Getty? —decidió preguntarle a Max, el primero que se cruzó en su camino tras un rato de inútil búsqueda de la niña.

—No desde hace rato.

—Tuvo que salir —exclamó Rafael de pronto, llegando hasta ellos velozmente—. Me pidió que le dijera dónde estaba el baño.

—¿Y dejaste que se fuera sola? Se puede perder —regañó Max, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Rafael?

—Iré por ella —anunció Alphonse, pero apenas si lo tomaron en cuenta, lo cual no le sorprendió: ya había visto que cuando peleaban esos dos, no le hacían caso a nada más.

Salió discretamente del comedor, a un amplio pasillo que a su derecha, conducía al recibidor y a su izquierda, llevaba más adentro. Se giró hacia la izquierda, intentando recordar la última vez que había estado allí y las numerosas descripciones de Rafael.

Acabó localizando el baño, pero no hubo necesidad de que llamara a la puerta, pues Getty estaba apoyando la espalda en ella, sentada en el suelo. Se abrazaba las piernas y miraba al frente fijamente, con los anteojos en una mano y el semblante más pensativo y apático que Alphonse le había visto. Ni siquiera lucía así en junio, después de saber lo del orfanato Ashfield.

Algo en su interior se oprimió dolorosamente, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

—¿Getty? —llamó con cuidado—. ¿Todo bien?

Ella alzó un poco la cabeza, asintió y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Rafe dijo que estarías aquí, vine a ver si no te habías perdido.

La niña hizo una débil mueca, pero no replicó.

—Si todo está bien, voy a regresar a…

—No —soltó ella de pronto, irónica—. No todo está bien.

—Lo siento, pensé… No quería molestarte…

—No eres tú —aclaró ella enseguida, alzando la cara—. Yo… Tú no hiciste nada malo, ¿sí? Es que… —suspiró—. Es complicado —concluyó, no muy convencida.

Alphonse no sabía qué decir. No se le daba hablar con niñas, aunque por un tiempo creyó que las entendía un poco, por tratar con Suzette desde que podía recordar. Pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, se preguntaba si no habría sido demasiado torpe, demasiado ingenuo, porque de otra forma Suzette quizá…

—¿Puedo contarte una cosa? —preguntó Getty, tímida.

—¿A mí? —inquirió él a su vez, intentando que no se le notara el asombro.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Somos amigos.

Algo impulsó a Alphonse a dejar de lado cualquier duda y antes de arrepentirse, se sentó en el suelo, a la izquierda de Getty, cruzando las piernas y recargándose en la pared.

—Muy bien —dijo, lo más sereno que pudo—. Te escucho.

Ella movió los labios, queriendo sonreír, pero el gesto que le salió fue tan fugaz y desganado que Alphonse temió haberlo imaginado.

—Simon Lovelace me dijo… Me contó quiénes son mis padres.

Vaya, la conversación era mucho más seria de lo que Alphonse pudo haber imaginado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con suavidad, animándola a seguir.

—Sí. Resulta que él se enteró después de que nací, porque… Bueno, mi madre al parecer hizo algo estúpido y desapareció, así que le pidieron ayuda.

—Espera, ¿tu madre desapareció? ¿No está muerta?

—El señor Lovelace habla de ella como si… Cree que todavía esté viva.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Getty logró hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre? —se atrevió a preguntar Alphonse.

—Julie —Getty dijo el nombre con tal cuidado, que Alphonse imagino que aún se hacía a la idea de conocerlo, de saber quién era la mujer que la había traído al mundo—. Julie Beauvale.

—¿Beauvale? El director del Instituto de París es Jean–Luc Beauvale.

—¿Ah, sí? Creí que era el señor Verlac —Getty hizo una mueca al acordarse del tipo.

—No, aunque sé que Antoine quiere ese puesto en cuanto Jean–Luc se retire.

—Da miedo pensar que lo consiga. ¡Ay, perdón, Al! Sé que…

—No importa. Ya decidí no volver allá, y menos si Antoine logra ser el director.

Getty casi sin querer, sonrió un poco, lo que animó a Alphonse de forma inesperada. Sentía que con ese gesto, su amiga daba a entender que estaba feliz porque no se marchara lejos.

—¿Crees que ese Beauvale sea pariente de… de mi madre?

—Tal vez. Ahora mismo, no es un apellido muy común entre los cazadores de sombras.

—Sus apellidos son raros de por sí. Algunos, nada más. Yo… El señor Lovelace… Simon… Él dice que si quiero ser una cazadora de sombras, puedo ser una Beauvale, como mi madre, o…

—¿O qué? ¿Tu padre es cazador de sombras también?

Ante la cuestión, Getty se encogió más en sí misma, escondiendo la cara entre las piernas mientras agitaba la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Él murió —musitó ella, de forma apenas audible, sin alzar el rostro.

—Lo lamento. Sabes que los cazadores de sombras…

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera pudo ser uno! —dejó escapar ella, en voz más alta que antes, aunque sonaba ahogada por la posición en la que estaba—. Él era… Era mundano, ¿de acuerdo? Era mundano y entró a la Academia y trabajó, trabajó y trabajó… Pero luego, la Copa…

No hacía falta que Getty diera más detalles. Eso fue suficiente para que Alphonse pudiera imaginar el resto. Se llenó de horror, pues conocía de sobra las historias de cómo morían aquellos mundanos que no lograban Ascender. En ese momento sintió dolor por su amiga, porque ella supiera que su padre fue uno de esos desafortunados mundanos y peor aún, después de todo lo que seguramente él tuvo que esforzarse para que le concedieran la oportunidad de intentar ser un cazador de sombras.

—¿Por qué Simon te contó todo eso? —quiso saber, repentinamente serio.

¿Qué ganaba Lovelace diciéndole algo así? Resultaba casi cruel cargarla con una noticia semejante, de algo que no se podía arreglar. ¿Por qué hacerlo, entonces?

Getty respiró hondo, seguramente buscando tranquilizarse, antes de levantar un poco la cabeza. Tal como imaginaba Alphonse, había llorado, pero en ese momento ni una lágrima le caía por las mejillas, solo tenía los ojos irritados y aguados.

—Simon… Él quiso a mi padre —respondió, titubeante—. Me dijo que ellos se consideraban hermanos, que se indignó cuando no lo llevaron a la Ciudad Silenciosa después de morir, que se volvió un Lovelace en su honor y… Creo que quiere que lo conozca para que lo quiera también, pero… —volvió a inhalar con fuerza, dejando escapar el aire lentamente antes de confesar—, pero yo ya lo quiero. Lo he querido desde antes de saber que era él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno, a mi madre no la conozco, y tal vez nunca pueda verla —admitir semejante posibilidad, notó Alphonse, hizo que Getty se tensara, pero no le impidió seguir hablando—, pero a mi padre… Yo lo conozco, Al. No lo sabía y siempre ha estado conmigo, porque él sabía quién era yo, sabía que estaba sola y me quiere. Siempre me ha querido.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? El día que llegué diciendo lo del orfanato.

Alphonse asintió, haciendo a un lado los pavorosos recuerdos del orfanato Ashfield.

—¿Te acuerdas que les dije que me envió un amigo? ¿Que no supe explicarles quién era mi amigo y Tiberius supo que era alguien que no todos podían ver?

Alphonse arrugó la frente, intentando recordar, aunque en aquel momento en particular había estado revisando sus armas, en espera de que los llevaran a esa misión de pesadilla

—Creo que sí —contestó al final.

—¿Nunca dije que mi amigo es como Jessamine, verdad?

—Espera, ¿hablas de un fantasma?

Cuando Getty asintió, Alphonse le halló cierta lógica a todo el asunto. Los fantasmas no eran muy estudiados por los cazadores de sombras en general, pero en el Instituto de Londres sí les interesaban, más desde que tenían a uno como Jessamine cuidándoles las espaldas. Por eso se había enterado de que los fantasmas solían aferrarse a algo en el mundo de los vivos, a algún asunto sin resolver. Generalmente los espíritus buscaban su ancla, un objeto al que estuvieran atados; por otro lado, no podían desplazarse demasiado lejos de donde estuvieran afianzados, ya fuera el sitio de su muerte o el de su sepultura. Eso hacía que se preguntara cómo había estado el padre de Getty con ella, ¿acaso sería un fantasma fuera de lo normal por la forma en que murió?

—No se lo dije a Simon —reconoció Getty en voz baja—. Me describió a mi padre, cómo se veía y cómo era, pero no le dije que ya lo conocía. Se veía tan animado al contarme de él…

—Querría hablar con él si supiera que es un fantasma, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podría verlo?

—No estoy segura. No todos los días veía a George… A mi padre… —Getty se sonrojó, consciente de que había considerado como un simple amigo al fantasma de su progenitor.

—¿Así se llamaba? ¿George?

—Ajá. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes que él tenía algo que ver conmigo…

—¿Por qué?

—Por el pelo, los dos lo tenemos igual de rizado. Y por el nombre —la expresión confusa de Alphonse hizo que Getty confesara—. Yo… Me llamo Georgette, Al. Es raro, ¿no?

Lo dijo de forma tan casual, que Alphonse supo que toda su vida le habían insinuado que su nombre era demasiado extraño, quizá hasta feo. Eso lo hizo indignarse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! A mí me parece que tiene mucha clase —la mirada de Getty le dio a entender que tal vez se había excedido, por lo que rápidamente intentó arreglarlo—. Quiero decir… Hay tantos nombres en el mundo que se repiten tanto que incluso cansan, ¿te gustaría llamarte algo así como «Mary»? Georgette está muy bien. No es fácil de olvidar. Aunque no soy quién para hablar, mi nombre tampoco es… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—No, está bien. Gracias. Aunque creo que te gusta porque es francés, ¿verdad?

Alphonse la miró con aire sorprendido. En realidad, hasta que ella lo mencionó, no había caído en la cuenta de ese detalle.

—Pues no. Me gustó y ya. ¿Está mal?

Getty negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco más que antes.

Solo por eso, Alphonse sintió que había logrado hacer algo importante por ella.


	11. Es un peligro para sí mismo

**XI. Es un peligro para sí mismo.**

 _«En tiempos de engaño universal, decir la verdad se convierte en un acto revolucionario.»_

 _George Orwell._

 _Octubre de 2022._

Había caído la noche en Idris, lo cual hacía que Alacante se iluminara como una bella gema.

En honor a la verdad, Alphonse tendía a pensar en París cuando estaba en Alacante, con un anhelo feroz por la Ciudad Luz. En París había pasado casi toda su vida, conocía bastante bien algunos de sus rincones más especiales y se sentía a gusto allí… o al menos así era antes.

El Instituto de París, de repente, pasó de ser su hogar a un sitio donde no encajaba, del cual debía escapar cada vez con más frecuencia, ansiando espacios abiertos y no ser perseguido con la mirada a donde quiera que fuera. Por cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas, decidió aceptar la invitación de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras y se quedó dos años en Alacante, aunque iba de visita a París cuando daban vacaciones, pero solo si Suzette se lo pedía.

Suzette… Hubo un tiempo en que la quiso mucho, como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. Solía ser amable con él, divertida, quizá un poco estricta con los modales y los entrenamientos, pero en general, la veía como una buena persona. No tenía idea de cuándo empezó a sentir que algo andaba mal en su relación, pero desde poco antes de ir a la Academia, sentía que Suzette ya no era la misma niña con la que podía jugar y bromear, que le enseñaba cómo lanzar mejor los cuchillos a cambio de que él le mostrara los mejores movimientos con la espada. Todo eso se había esfumado y no tenía idea de cómo o cuándo había sido, pero una cosa era segura: no podría ver de nuevo a Suzette como antes, no mientras ella se comportara como en los últimos meses.

Haciendo una mueca, Alphonse dejó de mirar por la ventana. Alexander Lightwood ofreció su casa para hospedar a los visitantes del Instituto de Londres, debido a que ciertos asuntos (entre ellos la firma de los Undécimos Acuerdos), los retenían en la ciudad hasta el día siguiente. Lo enviaron a dormir a la segunda planta, con Rafael y Max, lo cual le pareció un tanto extraño hasta que descubrió que la habitación era ridículamente amplia para dos chicos. Los hermanos Lightwood-Bane dormían desde hacía rato, agotados del día que habían tenido, rodeados como pocas veces de varios miembros de su familia. Solo por eso Alphonse se había atrevido a levantarse a esas horas, en vista de que París no abandonaba su mente.

Sabía que una vez que aquellos pensamientos lo asaltaban, no lo dejarían dormir, así que apenas haciendo ruido, se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Quizá si se sumergía en las letras un rato, el sueño comenzara a hacer de las suyas, ¿por qué no?

Para llegar a la biblioteca, debía bajar la escalera y girar a la derecha, si no recordaba mal. Apenas iba llegando a ella cuando un ruido a su espalda lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo moverse como si fuera a sacar uno de sus cuchillos… los que obviamente, no llevaba consigo.

—¡No seas _idiota_! —masculló Rafael en voz muy baja.

Alphonse suspiró de alivio, antes de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber.

—¿Tú qué crees? Cuidar que no te pierdas en este laberinto.

—Estás exagerando. Solo iba a la biblioteca.

—¿A la biblioteca? ¿A esta hora? —Rafael hizo una mueca de repulsión.

—No podía dormir, iba a distraerme —confesó Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres bastante raro, ¿sabías? Mira que gustarte tanto los libros mundanos…

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, digiriendo sus pasos hacia la escalera.

—No digo que no haya buenos libros mundanos —continuó Rafael en susurros, siguiendo sus pasos y alcanzándolo en la puerta de la biblioteca—, solo que entre Max y tú, no sé quién lee más. Él se tiene que centrar más en temas de magia últimamente, claro, papá empezó a darle unas cuantas lecciones, pero tú… ¿Qué fue lo último mundano que leíste?

—Una novela histórica. _París_ , se titula.

—¡Un parisino lee una novela de París! ¿Se puede ir más en círculos?

Meneando la cabeza, Alphonse evitó replicar. Rafael podía seguir alegando eternamente si se le daba la oportunidad y realmente no quería discutir con él.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, la biblioteca no estaba a oscuras. Al fondo se veía una lámpara de lectura encendida, donde se ubicaba una butaca mullida tapizada en azul marino que según Rafael, era la que más usaba su padre Alexander cuando quería relajarse un poco. Caminaron hacia allí con cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a irse si acaso el Emisario había tenido la misma idea que Alphonse.

En su lugar, se hallaron con una personita envuelta en una bata roja, cuyos pies calzados con pantuflas blancas se movían ligeramente mientras leía con expresión concentrada un enorme volumen encuadernado en cuero negro.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —exclamó Rafael en español, sobresaltando a Alphonse—. ¿Qué les hacen en el Instituto de Londres, eh?

La persona sentada se sobresaltó con tal brusquedad, que casi dejó caer el libro.

—¡No la asustes así! —reprendió Alphonse, irritado—. ¿Estás bien, Getty?

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Getty Doves, con los ojos marrones exageradamente abiertos tras los anteojos—. No podía dormir y…

—¡Por eso lo digo! Este _sinvergüenza_ tampoco —Rafael señaló a Alphonse con un pulgar.

—¿Ah, no? —Getty enseguida miró a Alphonse con curiosidad, muy seria—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que los otros dos lo miraran con expresiones de incredulidad.

—No creo que alguien como tú se desvele por nada —aseguró Rafael de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, llámalo instinto o don de observación, pero creo que cuando la gente no duerme, es porque le da demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza a algo que le preocupa —Rafael aseguró aquello con convicción, encogiendo los hombros al dirigirse a Getty—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Sí —aceptó ella, cerrando con cuidado el libro que leía, dejando uno de sus dedos entre las páginas. Alphonse alcanzó a leer el título, _Familias Nefilim de Abolengo_.

—Entiendo que Getty tenga mucho en qué pensar —continuó Rafael, dirigiéndole a la niña una sonrisa comprensiva que ella, tímidamente, correspondió—, pero tú —señaló a Alphonse con un dedo acusador—, como sigas así, vas a estallar.

—¿Seguir cómo?

—Es obvio que algo en esa cabeza tuya no te deja en paz. Puedes decirme —tras pensarlo un instante, Rafael corrigió—. Puedes decirnos —con la mano se señaló a sí mismo y a Getty.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza. No pensaba hablarle a Rafael… No, eso no sucedería. ¡Mucho menos a Getty! Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido desde la entrada de la biblioteca.

Rafael, pasmado, no atinó a hacer otra cosa que estirar la mano hacia la lámpara de lectura, apagándola. Alphonse tuvo tiempo de ver la carita de Getty con gesto de querer protestar antes de que Rafael les hiciera señas para que guardaran silencio y lo siguieran. Muy a su pesar, los otros dos lo obedecieron, aunque ella antes dejó de mala gana el libro junto a la lámpara.

Justo cuando quedaban tras una estantería, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dando paso a un par de personas. No parecía que estuvieran aquejadas de insomnio, pensó Alphonse, porque caminaban a paso firme hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde pronto ocuparon las dos sillas más alejadas de la puerta y encendieron la lámpara de lectura más cercana.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

La voz era la del Emisario, por lo cual Rafael dio un respingo.

—Sabemos que deberíamos insistir con June, pero primero queremos tu opinión.

¿Kit? ¿Qué hacía reuniéndose a esas horas con el Emisario, como si tuviera algo qué ocultar? Por mucho que confiara en él, Alphonse tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Estoy atado de manos en cuanto a iniciar una investigación —dijo Alexander Lightwood, en tono conciliador—, solo se me considera en una de ellas cuando hay subterráneos de por medio. Por lo que me han contado, podría ser el caso.

—Ty está seguro de que lo de ese sitio no fue cosa de mundanos, no son tan despiadados —indicó Kit, con voz muy tensa para ser él—; tampoco creemos que fueran demonios, porque esos habrían dejado un destrozo aún peor. No, estamos seguros de que fueron subterráneos y si tomamos por buena nuestra hipótesis sobre Getty…

A la vez, Alphonse y Rafael miraron a la niña, de pie entre los dos, quien se había quedado muy quieta, con la sorpresa plasmada en la cara.

—La hipótesis se sostiene si Julie sigue viva para atestiguarla.

Julie… ¿Ese no era el nombre de la madre de Getty?

—Mientras Beatriz no nos avise lo contrario, creeremos que Julie está viva —aseguró Kit, firme—. Tú y yo somos _parabatai_ , Alec, sabemos cómo funciona. No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, el vínculo de Julie y Beatriz es lo único en lo que podemos confiar ahora.

—¿Han hablado con Mark?

—Ty le envió un mensaje de fuego en cuanto regresamos de esa carnicería. Asegura que ninguno de sus contactos ha logrado averiguar gran cosa. Sigue atento, pero no va a presionar hasta que no tengamos nada concreto.

—Entiendo. Puedo intentar averiguar también, en Nueva York he logrado tratar con algunos de ellos últimamente. No prometo nada, no quiero darles la impresión de que los estoy acusando…

—¡No, no! Es lo que menos queremos ahora. También nosotros hemos progresado en ese sentido, gracias a lo que nos enseñaron Mark y tú. Si les das a entender que queremos dejarlos fuera, que estamos asegurándonos de que no serán acusados en falso, tal vez…

—Tal vez. Aunque corremos el riesgo de que si son ellos, los estemos poniendo sobre aviso.

—Espero que eso no ocasione más problemas en Londres, porque en ese caso, no dudarán en retirar a Ty del Instituto.

Tras aquellas palabras, Alphonse apenas pudo seguir prestando atención. ¿De qué hablaba Kit exactamente? ¿Acaso lo último grave no había sido solo lo del orfanato Ashfield? ¿Y quiénes eran esos «ellos» que mencionaban a cada momento? La cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras se llenaba de pánico ante la idea de un Instituto de Londres sin Tiberius Blackthorn.

Se oyeron las sillas al deslizarse, indicio de que Kit y Alexander Lightwood se ponían de pie.

—Hablando de algo más ameno, mi hijo mayor vino a comentarme una cosa.

Mientras el ruido de arrastre de sillas se repetía, Alphonse miró a Rafael, quien tuvo la decencia de mostrarse abochornado.

—¿Rafael? ¿De qué se trata?

—Le agrada mucho el chico Montclaire. Quiere que sea su _parabatai_.

—¿Al? —la voz de Kit sonaba escéptica, pero no enfadada, para sorpresa de Alphonse—. No nos ha comentado nada. Lo tenemos agobiado un poco, de hecho.

—¿Por lo de la tutela?

—Sí. Ty se quedó tan preocupado por la visita de Verlac, que en cuanto el chico aceptó quedarse en Londres con nosotros, envió los documentos a la Clave. El tipo ya no puede hacerle nada, pero no hemos podido decírselo a Al.

—¿Por qué no? ¿El muchacho no quería?

—No exactamente, él… Sabes la historia, Alec, al menos lo que hemos podido descifrar. Si ha vivido como pensamos, debe estar hecho un lío. Seguramente Verlac esperaba que adorara tanto a su niñita mimada que la convertiría en su esposa o en su _parabatai_ , pero se le torció la jugada, ¿quién lo diría?, por haberlo enviado a Londres. ¡Debiste verlo! El derechazo fue perfecto.

—Solo tú te emocionarías por eso, Kit.

—Sí, claro. Estoy orgulloso de él. Lo entiendes, ¿no? También eres padre.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el cual Alphonse se sintió observado por Getty y Rafael, pero los ignoró. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de…?

—En todo caso, si Al quiere ser _parabatai_ , no se lo vamos a impedir —aseguró Kit, después de lo cual volvió a escucharse una silla al ser movida—. Él sabe lo importante que es ese vínculo, así que no aceptará a tu hijo hasta estar seguro. Pero por lo que vi hoy, podrían ser unos _parabatai_ excelentes. No me importaría que Al fuera mejor en eso que yo.

—Sí que quieres mucho a ese muchacho, Kit.

Una suave risa llegó a los oídos de Alphonse. Era de Kit, esa que le salía en muy contadas ocasiones, casi siempre ocasionada únicamente por Tiberius y Livia. Estaba tan abrumado al darse cuenta de lo que ese sonido significaba, que apenas prestó atención a cuando los dos mayores apagaron su lámpara y se retiraron.

—¿Al? ¿Estás bien?

Oyó a Getty, quería contestarle para no preocuparla, pero Alphonse sentía que había perdido la voz. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no le venían a la cabeza.

—Al, ¿quieres hablar de esto?

La pregunta de Rafael consiguió sacarlo de su estupor. Agitó la cabeza, negando.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que me alegro por ti.

Alphonse le dedicó a Rafael una mirada estupefacta.

—¿Te alegras? —inquirió, receloso

—¡Claro! Si alguien sabe lo que se siente que buenas personas se hagan cargo de ti, soy yo. Tú los quieres, ¿no? A los Blackthorn y a Kit Herondale.

Ligeramente sonrojado, Alphonse asintió.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Al —llamó de pronto Getty, con urgencia y a la vez, con ilusión—, ¿eso significa que te vas a quedar en Londres?

—Sí —respondió, sintiendo todavía un gran peso encima, aunque no tan agobiante como antes—. Eso… Es como si me hubieran adoptado, ¿sabes? Kit me lo había propuesto, pero no sabía… Es que lo habrían hecho él y Tiberius y…

—Ah, ¿piensas que una familia así está mal?

—¡No! —Alphonse detectó el tono dolido de Rafael, así que se apresuró a explicarse—. Lo siento, no quise… Me preocupa Tiberius. He oído lo que dicen de él aquí, en Alacante. De él y Kit. ¿Crees que querría causarles más problemas con tal de no sentirme…?

Se calló a tiempo. No debía decir la última palabra. Nadie debía saberla.

—¿De no sentirte qué? —quiso saber Rafael.

—No importa.

—¡A mí me importa! ¡A los dos nos importa!

Getty asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, se veía muy segura de lo que afirmaba, lo cual causó que Alphonse la admirara más. En cuanto a Rafael, lo veía como siempre, como el cazador de sombras del que nadie esperaba nada por los padres que tenía y sin embargo, demostraba con creces que todos se equivocaban con él. ¿En serio ellos dos lo consideraban tan importante?

—Debes saber, Al —empezó Rafael, más solemne de lo que Alphonse lo hubiera creído capaz—, que hablo en serio. Si he de tener un _parabatai_ , quiero que sea como tú. No, mejor dicho, quiero que seas tú. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Si no eres tú, no me interesa tener _parabatai_.

—¿Por qué, Rafe? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque así lo siento. Porque me entiendes. Porque tienes lo que a mí me falta. Porque siento que quiero y debo estar allí para ti.

—¿Y si te traicionara?

Había dejado escapar la pregunta en un susurro, casi sin querer hacerlo, pero sentía que se lo debía a Rafael. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar si aquello iba en serio.

—¡Tú nunca harías eso! —exclamó de pronto Getty, ocasionando que los dos muchacho se le quedaran viendo con pasmo—. Eres muy bueno, Al. Siempre defiendes lo que está bien, a la gente que quieres, ¿cómo crees que puedes traicionar a alguien? ¡No lo harías ni muerto!

—Getty, _mi amor_ , tienes toda la razón —aseguró Rafael, pasando una mano por los rubios rizos de la niña, quien lo veía con clara confusión y cierta molestia al no haber entendido algunas de sus palabras—. Si no confías en lo que yo te digo, confía en Getty. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, pero ahora mismo no puedo emborracharme, así que…

—¡Rafe, por favor! ¡No quiero un _parabatai_ que no se tome las cosas en serio!

—En ese caso, ¿puedo retirar mi oferta? Porque yo no quiero un _parabatai_ que me vaya a sermonear como si fuera mi padre.

Alphonse se echó a reír. Era algo que no hacía desde hacía tanto, tanto tiempo, que hasta había olvidado cómo se escuchaba. Rafael y Getty lo estaban mirando con los ojos desorbitados, pero no lucían enfadados, sino simplemente sorprendidos. ¿Así era que pudieras reírte sin que te silenciaran? Le gustó la sensación. Mucho.

—Está bien —dijo, cuando logró calmarse—. Está bien —repitió, respirando hondo antes de soltar el aire lentamente—. Acepto, Rafe. Vamos a ser _parabatai_.


	12. Uno se limita a existir

**XII. Uno se limita a existir.**

 _«Cuando un ser humano ha tenido la vocación, el arrojo, la valentía de tratar de descubrir la verdad, la ha encontrado.»_

 _Consuelo Martín._

 _Octubre de 2024._

La segunda vez que Getty viajó a Alacante, el motivo era realmente alegre.

Le habían dicho que iba a conocer el Salón de los Acuerdos, uno de los sitios donde las tradiciones de los cazadores de sombras se llevaban a cabo, así que se había arreglado con esmero. Por fortuna, Livia la había llevado de compras meses atrás, animándola a adquirir cualquier cosa con la que se sintiera a gusto. Nunca había pensado tanto en su aspecto, así que no se limitó a los pantalones de mezclilla, las camisetas y los zapatos tenis que acostumbraba, sino que buscó otras prendas que, sabía, podría usar en aquella ocasión.

Había un nuevo par de _parabatai_.

Cuando entró al Salón de los Acuerdos, lo admiró con ojos muy abiertos, esperando no verse fuera de lugar con el vestido verde que llevaba puesto. El bordado en la prenda, delicado y en forma de enredaderas, era en un color similar al amarillo, que le recordaba las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Livia la había felicitado por elegirlo cuando lo compraron y esa mañana, cuando le preguntó si creía que estaría bien ponérselo, le había dedicado una sonrisa radiante.

Se preguntaba si esa clase de conversaciones las tendría con su madre.

Getty sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en sus padres era confuso, porque no sabía cómo sentirse. A su padre no le importaba recordarlo; a fin de cuentas, él no la había abandonado, no intencionalmente. Su madre era asunto aparte: Simon Lovelace comentó algo de que Julie Beauvale se dejó llevar por un mal impulso antes de desaparecer y eso significaba que, por un instante, olvidó de que tenía una hija que la necesitaba. Era muy difícil no enfadarse con ella.

Decidió olvidar ese asunto por el momento y seguir admirando su entorno. Por todas partes había cazadores de sombras con sus ropas más elegantes, conversando entre sí con ambiente festivo. A sabiendas de que encontrar un _parabatai_ era una bendición, Getty se dedicó a mirar a los que conocía, queriendo descubrir qué los hacía tan especiales.

El Emisario Lightwood y su familia ya estaban allí, conversando con los Herondale. Alexander Lightwood, un hombre que se veía serio y centrado, no parecía encajar para nada con Jace Herondale, tan rubio, sonriente y despreocupado. Sin embargo, al estar juntos se notaba la camaradería, que se entendían mutuamente y que harían lo que fuera uno por el otro.

Clarissa Herondale era _parabatai_ de Simon Lovelace, quien recién se acercaba a ella; cada uno llevaba a un par de niños tomados de sus manos. Los dos, sin darse cuenta, se movían en sintonía, siempre codo a codo y compartiendo bromas que solo ellos entendían, dado que habían estado juntos desde pequeños. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus amigos mundanos, pero en ese momento Getty se preguntó si uno de ellos habría sido un buen _parabatai_ para ella.

Livia estaba allí también, en un grupo particular de personas, casi todas con su mismo pelo castaño oscuro, compartiendo abrazos y exclamaciones. Ella y Kit, por obvias razones, eran los _parabatai_ con los que Getty convivía más, así que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hacían las cosas muy a su estilo. No los había visto pelear juntos (era demasiado joven para acompañarlos en patrullas y misiones), pero Tiberius, en una ocasión, aseguró que nunca querría hacerlos enfadar al mismo tiempo, porque entre el sable de su hermana melliza y el talento de Kit en el combate a mano limpia, no saldría bien librado. Lo curioso, según Getty, es que si había alguien a quien Kit y Livia jamás harían daño, ese era precisamente Tiberius: lo protegían fieramente, como lo hacían entre sí, lo cual era extraño y conmovedor a un tiempo.

Tener _parabatai_ , concluyó la chica, era un fenómeno, uno muy bueno, como un arcoíris o una aurora boreal, algo que eras afortunado de contemplar al menos una vez en la vida. Y si vivías algo así, eras doblemente afortunado, sin duda alguna.

Aunque ya comprendiera eso, lo que a Getty más ponía nerviosa era que vería a Alphonse y a Rafael tras un año de ausencia. En fechas recientes, la Clave adoptó un procedimiento muy estricto para cuando dos cazadores de sombras declaraban su intención de ser _parabatai_ , así que los muchachos se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a aprobarlo, lo que en su caso exigió que cada uno viviera un año en el Instituto del otro, antes de decidir entre los dos cuál sería su residencia permanente. El primero en cumplir con esa condición fue Rafael, encantado de conocer finalmente el Instituto de Londres, hartándolos con interminables demostraciones de sus habilidades musicales durante la primera semana. Getty recordaba ese periodo como uno muy divertido y en el cual aprendió mucho, pues tanto Rafael como Alphonse no tenían ningún reparo en que, de vez en cuando, participara en sus entrenamientos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Alphonse de irse a Nueva York, en el Instituto de Londres se organizó una cena de despedida espléndida, con toda la comida que al joven le gustaba y dándole mensajes de aliento. Alphonse se veía claramente cohibido, sin acabar de creerse que todo eso fuera por él, así que Rafael y Getty, atinadamente, lo distrajeron preguntando qué era tal o cual platillo, con tal de no oírlo decir nada como que no deberían haberse tomado semejante molestia.

Así las cosas, la rubia apenas había sabido de ellos dos. Procuraban llamar por teléfono o enviar mensajes de fuego, pero no era lo mismo que verlos y hablar con ellos en persona. A veces no entendía el por qué los echaba de menos tan terriblemente, pues eran mayores que ella, siempre habían vivido como cazadores de sombras, no tenían un verdadero motivo para tomarla en cuenta y más por la forma en que había llegado a las vidas de cada uno. Se llegó a sentir una intrusa, alguien que por algún tipo de milagro, se había ganado el favor de su compañía, así que cada nota que le escribían, cada frase ocurrente al otro lado de la línea, las cuidaba como a joyas.

—¿Son ellos, no? —inquirió una voz masculina y amable.

Getty dio un respingo. Un hombre de pelo negro y un mechón blanco, sonriendo, estaba cerca de ella mirando hacia la entrada principal. No tardó en imitarlo.

Atravesando el umbral, se veían dos personas entrando poco a poco, con expresión atónita ante semejante concurrencia. Eran altos y vestían con trajes muy elegantes, que apenas parecían encajar con ellos. El que sonreía más, moreno y castaño, iba de azul marino y se notaba que no sabía bien a dónde mirar, así que regresaba la vista a su acompañante, que lucía bien vistiendo de color verde muy oscuro, aunque se le veía algo pálido y nervioso.

Los vio tan cambiados, que Getty solo supo que eran sus amigos cuando detrás de ellos, entraron Tiberius e Isabelle Lovelace.

—¡Salve a los nuevos _parabatai_! —soltó Jace Herondale alegremente.

Su esposa le dio un codazo, pero eso no disminuyó el entusiasmo de los allí presentes, que se pusieron a aplaudir tan de pronto, que sorprendieron a los aludidos. Rafael se recuperó primero, sonriendo ampliamente y agitando una mano en alto a modo de saludo; en tanto, Alphonse hizo una mueca, claramente incómodo, hasta que se contagió de la alegría circundante y también sonrió, aunque con aspecto más tímido.

Fue entonces que Getty, radiante de alegría, corrió hacia ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

—&—

La celebración disminuyó en el Salón de los Acuerdos sin que se notara, trasladándose los parientes y amigos más cercanos de Alphonse y Rafael a la casa de los Lovelace, sin que nadie supiera cuándo o quién lo decidió así. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, solo debían cruzar hacia el extremo opuesto de la Plaza del Ángel, lo que hablaba bastante bien de ellos, ya que era una posición en la ciudad con varias ventajas.

—Aunque casi no venga a este lugar, me gusta —comentó Rafael.

Getty creyó saber por qué lo decía. Aquel sitio era uno de los más sencillos que había visto, al menos tratándose de una construcción de los nefilim en una vía concurrida, aunque eso solo reflejaba la personalidad de su anfitrión. Simon Lovelace no dejó que nadie se sintiera fuera de lugar, invitándolos al salón principal y prometiendo enseguida bebidas para todos.

—¿Cómo te va con las runas, Getty? —preguntó Alphonse, tras un momento de estar en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, levantando el pulgar derecho y con ello, dejando ver gran parte de su primera runa, que destacaba demasiado en su delgada mano. Se imaginaba que Alphonse seguía preocupándose por cómo ella había estado enferma por tres días después del ritual, pero desde entonces portaba las runas como parte de sí misma, sin ningún problema.

— _Te dije que estaría bien_ —masculló Rafael en español, rodando los ojos con aire cansino.

— _Tú también te preocupaste_ —respondió Alphonse en francés, encogiéndose de hombros.

Getty contuvo una risita. Le causaba gracia la costumbre que habían adoptado esos dos, de hablarse uno al otro en su lengua materna, aunque solo lo hacían de vez en cuando y cuando era algo que no querían compartir, ya que era muy raro que a su alrededor supieran ambos idiomas. No les había dicho que había comenzado a estudiar tanto español como francés, no quería incomodarlos y que dejaran de hablar así delante de ella.

Se preguntó, no sin preocupación, si no sería como mentirles.

—¿A ustedes les ha ido bien? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, claro —contestó Rafael—, todo lo bien que puede ir eso de salir a cazar demonios.

—Nueva York es… una ciudad interesante —indicó Alphonse, con aspecto de no saber explicarse bien—. Mucha gente, mucho ruido, mucho qué ver… Y muchos demonios.

—Precisamente por la gente —señaló Rafael, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Te gustó? —quiso saber Getty.

—Sí, mucho. La Biblioteca Pública, por ejemplo…

—¡Por favor, Al! ¿Por qué hablas de la biblioteca? —se quejó Rafael, aunque a leguas se notaba que no estaba realmente enfadado—. Deberías hablar de Central Park. O del Empire State. O de Brooklyn, ¡papá hizo unas fiestas estupendas! ¿Por qué eso no lo cuentas?

—A Getty le gustaría conocer la biblioteca —fue todo lo que Alphonse dijo en su defensa.

—Eso hasta yo lo sé. Pero seguramente también querría ir a Central Park, ¿verdad, Getty?

—Eh… Sí, claro. He oído que es enorme y muy bonito. Quisiera intentar jugar béisbol allí.

—¡Ja! _¡En tu cara!_ —se burló Rafael, echándose a reír.

— _En la cara te daría una pelota de béisbol si intentaras jugar_ —soltó Alphonse, burlón.

Al instante siguiente, Getty estaba riendo también. No pudo evitarlo.

—Getty, _querida_ , ¿acaso nos estás entendiendo? —Rafael la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

Ella se sonrojó, desviando la vista mientras se acomodaba los anteojos no por necesidad, sino como una reacción involuntaria ante los nervios.

—¡Vaya! Nosotros pensando que éramos unos genios ¡y nos han descubierto!

Cuando Rafael rió, Getty se atrevió a mirarlo, encontrándolo realmente divertido por lo que había sucedido. Sonrió débilmente, antes de fijarse en Alphonse, quien se veía muy sonrojado, realmente sorprendido; además, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en ella.

—¿Aprendiste francés? —preguntó Alphonse en voz apenas audible.

—Yo… Ya sabía algo. Tomé esa clase en el colegio mundano. Siempre he querido leer _El Conde de Montecristo_ en francés, así que…

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Solo por esa novela empezaste a estudiar francés? —ante su propia pregunta, Rafael volvió a soltar la carcajada.

—Todavía no puedo entenderla cuando la leo —dejó escapar Getty, volviendo a ponerse de mil colores—. Livia dice que eso lleva tiempo, pero a Tiberius le gustó que quisiera aprender y me prestó muchos libros y audios…

—¿Audios?

—Sí, para practicar la conversación. Tiberius habla francés, ¿sabías? Español también, pero Kit dice que su pronunciación es horrible. Kit me ayuda con eso, ¿puedes creerlo? Con el español.

Alphonse asintió vagamente, aunque no lucía tan animado como antes.

—Oye, ¿en qué estás pensando ahora? —preguntó Rafael.

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza y les dedicó una leve sonrisa. A Getty, por alguna razón, el gesto no acabó de gustarle. Sentía que le faltaba algo, aunque no adivinaba el qué. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Rafael, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Justo cuando abría la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, la rubia oyó que llamaban a la puerta principal de la casa. Estando tan cerca de la entrada del salón, era normal que se diera cuenta, aunque no podía imaginar quién habría llegado, si veía que ya estaban allí todos aquellos con quienes Rafael y Alphonse más deseaban festejar su nuevo lazo.

No le habría dado mayor importancia si no se hubieran repetido el llamado, con una insistencia que la hacía pensar que había alguien muy impaciente afuera.

Rafael, por lo visto, también había escuchado eso, por lo que hizo una mueca y abandonó el salón tras dedicarles un ademán de disculpa. Getty correspondió con un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto, pero Alphonse de repente decidió seguirlo, por lo cual ella se quedó de pie sola, hasta que no pudo resistirse a asomar la cabeza por la entrada del salón, lo más discreta posible, agradeciendo por una vez que Livia insistiera tanto en acomodar su puñado de rizos en un moño medianamente liso y por lo tanto, poco llamativo.

Desde su posición, ella lograba distinguir a los dos chicos ante la puerta principal, que Rafael abría en ese momento, pero precisamente la puerta no dejó ver a quien estuviera al otro lado. Conteniendo un bufido, iba a regresar a la reunión cuando una voz conocida llegó hasta ella.

—¿Se puede pasar, Alphonse?

—¿Tú qué _demonios_ haces aquí? —escuchó que espetaba Rafael, indignado.

—¿Qué va a ser? Desearle lo mejor a Alphonse por tener _parabatai_ —la persona recién llegada no sonaba precisamente paciente al continuar—. ¡Qué modales los tuyos, Lightwood!

—Lightwood–Bane —corrigió al instante Rafael, cada vez más molesto.

—Agradezco tu buena intención, pero no te recomiendo quedarte, Suzette.

—¿Suzette? ¿Ya no soy «Suzzy»?

Viendo a Alphonse negar con la cabeza, Getty quiso ir a plantarse delante de Suzette Verlac para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, por el simple placer de hacerla rabiar. Hacía mucho que no la veía, pero jamás olvidaría su abierto menosprecio por ella cuando ni siquiera la conocía y claro, el hecho de que era sobrina del hombre que trató tan mal a su amigo, a Tiberius, a Kit y a Livia.

—Quería que charláramos un rato, antes de que te vayas a… ¿Londres? ¿Nueva York?

—Lo lamento, pero eso no tengo por qué decírtelo. No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Vaya! Antes eras tan amable, Alphonse…

Cada vez que oía a Verlac decir el nombre de su amigo con ese tono de voz tan estirado, a Getty le daban ganas de sacar uno de sus cuchillos y lanzárselo directo al centro de su frente.

—Está siendo más amable contigo de lo que debería —aseguró Rafael, con algo de su paciencia recuperada—. Si no quieres que llame a tío Simon o a tía Isabelle, vete de una vez.

—Te crees la gran cosa porque el Emisario Lightwood se compadeció de ti, ¿verdad?

— _¡Eres una…!_

—Suficiente, Suzette. No te permitiré ni una palabra más en contra de mi _parabatai_. Retírate por las buenas o no detendré a Rafael si llama a uno de sus tíos.

Después de eso no pasó nada, así que Getty pensó que podría ir con sus amigos, pero apenas iba a dar el primer paso cuando se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la joven Verlac.

—¿De ti también se compadecieron, Alphonse? Del pobre hijo de...

Alphonse dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado, cosa que aprovechó Rafael para cerrarle a Suzette la puerta en la cara. Ella llamó otra vez, como si fuera a entrar a la fuerza si no le hacían caso, pero finalmente tuvo que desistir. Apenas se oyó el rumor de los pasos de la chica alejarse, lo cual Getty agradeció, ya que estuvo a punto de revelarse como una vulgar chismosa al dejar su escondite solo para darle una bofetada.

—No puedo creerlo… —masculló Rafael, pasándose una mano por el pelo, desarreglándolo sin remedio—. ¿Cómo se atreve esa…? —Se calló y se fijó en Alphonse—. ¿Estás bien?

El otro asintió lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta.

—Escucha, ya hablamos de esto —Rafael fijó sus ojos marrones en su amigo, muy serio—. No importa lo que ellos dijeran, tú no tienes nada de malo, ¿entiendes? —al ver la expresión dubitativa de Alphonse, estalló—. _¡Diablos!_ ¡No debes dejar que te afecte! ¡Ellos no son los únicos que cuentan! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De mi familia? ¿De los Blackthorn y de Kit Herondale? ¡De Getty! ¿Crees que todos nosotros nos equivocamos contigo?

—Yo no… —Alphonse se oía nervioso, no muy seguro de sí.

Getty apenas podía soportar eso, ¿por qué la chica Verlac había logrado afectarlo tanto?

—¡Nada! Escúchame bien, Montclaire, ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes, o juro por las vidas de mis padres y de mi hermano que haré hasta lo imposible porque lo hagas. ¿Está claro?

—Pensé que ya lo tenía superado —afirmó Alphonse en voz tan baja, que Getty apenas lo oyó desde su posición—. Yo… Por eso acepté ser tu _parabatai_. Lo deseaba, sí, pero también quería… Lo siento, Rafe, fui egoísta. Quería demostrarme a mí mismo que ellos se equivocaban.

—¡A mí no me importa! Me lo dejaste muy claro y aun así no cambié de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, y eso cuenta. Cuenta mucho. Lamento que…

—¡ _Santo Dios_ , Al! Desde que te conozco, lo único que he odiado es cómo te afecta lo que te dicen los Verlac. Es que… ¡No lo sé! ¡Me hace sentir un inútil!

—¡Tú no eres inútil! —rebatió Alphonse en el acto, pasmado.

—¡Entonces dime lo que debo hacer! ¿Cómo te convenzo de que los Verlac mienten? ¡Tú no vas a acabar como tu padre!

Incluso alejada varios metros, Getty vio la figura de Alphonse tensarse, casi como si se convirtiera en una estatua, de un modo aún más preocupante que cuando debía desafiar las alturas que tanto le aterraban. ¿Por qué la simple mención de su padre lo ponía así?

—Solo dime una cosa, Al —Rafael, después de respirar profundamente, se había calmado un poco, así que ya no sonaba tan enfadado mientras su cara mostraba una voluntad de hierro—, y espero que seas sincero. Si realmente eres como Jérôme Montclaire…

—No… —musitó Alphonse, por lo visto adivinando a dónde quería llegar el otro.

Sin embargo, Rafael no se dejó amedrentar, por lo que siguió hablando sin piedad.

Un momento, ¿había dicho «Jérôme»?

—… O si Jérôme Montclaire fue como tú, para el caso es igual… Solo imagínalo y responde, ¿no crees que algo muy dentro de él agradeció que Edward Longford hiciera lo que hizo?

Aunque Getty sentía auténtica curiosidad porque le aclararan quiénes eran las personas a las que nombraban, no se movió ni hizo intento alguno porque la notaran. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a hurtadillas, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber aquello porque de otro modo, ¿cómo podría ayudar después?

—Sí —contestó Alphonse con gravedad—. No sé si habría podido, pero creo que sí. Yo lo habría agradecido. Porque lo habría hecho mi _parabatai_. Porque habría hecho lo mismo por él.

—Bien —Rafael asintió con la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula y tragando saliva, antes de dar una palmada en el hombro de Alphonse—. Quiero que recuerdes eso la próxima vez que alguien intente que te sientas mal por ser el hijo de Jérôme Montclaire, ¿entendiste? Lo que le pasó no fue su culpa y Edward Longford hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor para él, aunque después no pudiera vivir con ello. _¡Por el Ángel!_ Espero jamás tener que llegar a algo así…

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Quiero creer que no tendremos tan mala suerte —indicó.

Rafael dejó escapar una débil risita, y volvió a palmearle el hombro.

Al ver que ambos caminaban en su dirección, Getty metió de inmediato la cabeza en el salón y se alejó unos pasos de la entrada, fingiendo estar observando a los invitados que, por increíble que pareciera, no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Casi ninguno, en realidad.

Antes que Rafael la abordara en cuanto regresó a su lado, seguido de cerca por un Alphonse muy serio, Getty creyó vislumbrar una mueca de dolor en Tiberius Blackthorn, parado a pocos pasos y rodeado por Livia y Kit.


	13. Lo mejor de algunas personas (-)

**XIII. Lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras.**

 _«Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere.»_

 _Elbert Green Hubbard._

Diciembre de 2007.

 _El camino se lo sabía de memoria, aunque rara vez lo recorría y nunca sin compañía._

 _Edward había planeado postergar aquella visita hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pero la orden de evacuación de la Clave lo había tomado por sorpresa. No podía irse a Alacante sin ir a ese lugar. Sin dar la terrible noticia._

 _En París ya hacía frío. La gente rara vez salía sin abrigo, aunque todavía eran prendas ligeras a comparación de las que, con seguridad, se verían lucir en unas cuantas semanas. Era el pretexto perfecto para que Edward se cubriera la mayoría del traje de combate con un largo abrigo negro. No quería ponerse una runa de_ glamour _por miedo a no ser recibido allí a donde iba._

 _Conforme avanzaba, de su camino empezaron a desaparecer las casas amplias, dando paso a encantadores edificios de departamentos. Casi todos contaban con una ventana al exterior, pero Edward no guardaba la esperanza de que lo vieran llegar a su destino desde una de ellas. Acelerando el paso, de pronto sintió la urgencia de terminar con aquello y no solo por haber salido del Instituto sin avisarle a nadie._

 _Finalmente llegó a un punto donde debió girar a la izquierda, entrando así a un estrecho callejón con puertas a ambos lados y que terminaba en una barda de ladrillo a pocos metros. Arrugando la frente, hizo memoria y no tardó en recordar que debía llamar a la primera puerta, a su izquierda, cosa que se dispuso a hacer sin demora._

 _El problema era que la puerta ya estaba abierta._

 _Temiendo lo peor, Edward miró a ambos lados antes de llevar una mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, sacando un cuchillo serafín que ocultó estratégicamente en la manga del abrigo. Acto seguido, después de inhalar hondo para darse valor, tocó un par de veces en la puerta metálica, la cual se movió con un sonido chirriante, abriéndose lentamente._

— _¿Hola? —el saludo, titubeante, salió de sus labios en aparente calma, aunque en realidad se había tensado, listo para la acción—. ¿Amélie?_

 _Silencio. Dando un paso al interior, Edward sacó su luz mágica del bolsillo interior del abrigo, esperando un par de segundos antes de encenderla._

 _Él siempre había considerado esa vivienda pequeña y humilde, pero también increíblemente cálida. Las pocas veces que se dejó arrastrar allí por Jérôme, admitía haberse sentido a gusto, sin presiones y con la sensación de que todo podía ir bien._

 _Ahora era todo lo contrario. El simple hecho de que la mayoría del mobiliario estuviera movido o volcado, decía mucho por sí mismo. No había necesidad de fijarse también en los cojines bordados destrozados, ni en los cristales rotos cerca de la única ventana, o en los torcidos marcos fotográficos en una de las paredes. Con la luz mágica en alto, Edward inspeccionó el lugar, preguntándose una y otra vez qué habría pasado allí._

— _¿Amélie? —llamó de nuevo, un poco más alto y apretando con más fuerza la luz mágica, que centelleó con más intensidad conforme su dueño entraba en pánico—. ¿Amélie?_

— _Ed… Eddie…_

 _El susurro llegó desde un punto a su derecha. Con sumo cuidado, el muchacho esquivó un par de sillas, mirando bien en dónde pisaba, hasta llegar al inicio de un pasillo. La luz en su mano le permitió ver que alguien estaba allí tendido, boca abajo, con un brazo extendido hacia el frente, como queriendo alcanzar algo. La figura tenía el largo cabello castaño claro desparramado por todas partes, cuando normalmente se le veía brillante y bien peinado. Por algún motivo, eso a Edward le rompió el corazón casi tanto como…_

— _Amélie —susurró, llegando en segundos a su lado, arrodillándose y quitándole del rostro mechones de pelo, suavemente, casi como si no quisiera—. ¿Qué pasó?_

 _Edward, no por primera vez, se sorprendió con esa chica, en apariencia pequeña y delicada, pero poseedora de una entereza más allá de lo imaginable. Era por su determinación y por su lealtad inquebrantable que le había dado la razón a Jérôme en ese asunto, que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, que deseaba que fuera feliz…_

 _Si ya antes de ese momento sentía que el alma se le había quebrado, contemplar tan indefensa a Amélie casi lo puso al borde de las lágrimas._

— _Crueles… —musitó ella, alzando ligeramente la cara para verlo. Sus ojos, de un precioso tono marrón claro, emitieron un destello dorado ante la luz mágica—. ¿Y Jérôme?_

 _Edward tragó saliva. No hubiera querido que le preguntara, no con ese deje de esperanza. Sin importar que fuera la razón de que estuviera allí, no quería decirlo aún. Tragó saliva._

— _No pudo venir —y en cierto modo, era verdad, pero eso no le quitó la sensación amarga de la boca—. Déjame ayudarte a…_

— _Alphonse… —susurró ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor y dejando caer débilmente la cabeza—. No oigo… Alphonse… Al fondo…_

 _Parpadeando a toda velocidad, Edward asintió. Sacó la estela del bolsillo, se arremangó y se dibujó rápidamente una runa antes de posar la luz mágica junto al rostro de Amélie._

— _Enseguida vuelvo —prometió._

 _Se enderezó, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo. Gracias a la runa recién empleada, podía distinguir un poco entre las sombras, pero no duraría mucho, así que memorizó lo más que pudo el panorama y comenzó a avanzar._

 _Se topó con un par de puertas, las abrió y vio en su interior apresuradamente. Una resultó ser del baño y la otra, de un dormitorio. Fue en la segunda habitación donde halló lo que buscaba._

 _Envuelto en una manta, casi enterrado entre cojines exquisitamente bordados, apenas se veía el rostro regordete de un bebé de escaso cabello negro, profundamente dormido. Edward no pudo evitar sorprenderse al percatarse que, por la forma en la que estaba colocado, de ver al niño se le confundiría con un muñeco muy realista que formaba parte de la decoración de la cama._

 _Ciertamente había sido una de las ideas más brillantes de Amélie._

— _Vamos, pequeño —susurró cariñosamente._

 _Retiró los cojines poco a poco, sin querer sobresaltar a la criatura, a la que consiguió alzar en brazos sin que se moviera apenas. No parecía tener daño alguno, lo cual era un alivio._

 _Salió del dormitorio a toda prisa, regresando a donde Amélie intentaba incorporarse._

— _Espera, déjame…_

— _No —ella, con un enorme esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse, apoyando la espalda contra la pared más cercana y se quedó allí, sentada y respirando con dificultad—. ¿Alphonse?_

— _Está bien, duerme. Buena idea el esconderlo así._

 _Sentía que debía decírselo, y tuvo razón al ver que lograba sonreír, aunque con debilidad. Acto seguido, una mueca de dolor apareció en su suave rostro, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a un costado. Edward hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Amélie agitó la cabeza._

— _No —repitió, más fuerte que antes—. Llévatelo._

— _¿Qué? —soltó Edward, sin entender, ¿ahora qué le pasaba a Amélie?_

— _Pueden… volver… —indicó ella, refiriéndose sin duda a quienes habían irrumpido en su casa—. Quieren… Llévatelo —miró la carita del bebé, que increíblemente, seguía dormido pese a ser cargado por alguien que apenas sabía lo que hacía—. Jérôme… Él y tú… Protéjanlo._

 _A Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo podía…? No, no era capaz de decírselo. No viéndola en ese estado. Sabía que no debía, pero asintió, callando todo lo que necesitaba contarle._

— _¿Qué pasó? —se decidió a preguntar de nuevo._

 _Amélie agitó la cabeza con apenas fuerza, pero de forma indudablemente negativa._

— _Manda… ayuda. Ayuda… de la mía… —pidió la joven, apretando los labios con obvia intención de contener un quejido—. Por favor… Cuiden a Alphonse…_

 _Se le veía desesperada, como pocas veces, así que Edward decidió hacerle caso, aunque iba en contra de todos sus instintos el dejar a su suerte a alguien en apuros. Recogió la luz mágica, que se estaba apagando desde hacía rato, con lo cual ésta brilló de nuevo, por lo cual procuró alejarla de la cara del bebé._

— _Acércalo… —susurró Amélie._

 _Edward no dudó. Con sumo cuidado, se movió a la izquierda de ella, quedando allí en cuclillas, mientras le tendía al niño. Amélie no lo cargó, apenas podía erguirse lo suficiente, pero sí acercó el rostro a una sonrosada mejilla del bebé y le dio un beso._

 _Hacía mucho que no tenía delante una escena así, por lo cual Edward se sintió conmovido en lo más hondo. Le recordó lo que pensaba de esa casa, de Amélie, y ahora de Alphonse._

— _Ha pasado algo —se oyó decir, muy a su pesar, porque Amélie merecía saber al menos parte de la verdad. La bella, fuerte y bondadosa Amélie… —Debemos abandonar nuestro hogar aquí. Alphonse estará bien, no te preocupes. Pero tardarás en saber de nosotros. Lo siento._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez, con los labios fruncidos._

— _Cuídense —pidió en un murmullo—. Vuelvan._

 _En esa ocasión, Edward no pudo asentir. Lo único que hizo fue un vago ademán para dar a entender que agradecía su deseo, antes de incorporarse con cuidado. Realmente lo ponía nervioso cargar al bebé, pero descubrió que se sentía bien al hacer algo, al agradecer lo que fuera que lo impulsara a salir del Instituto e ir allí._

 _Quiso creer que aquello era un buen presagio, aunque pronto descubriría que solo era el comienzo del fin de su mundo._

—&—

 _Rojo._

 _Eran rojos los trajes de combate de los enemigos._

 _Había rojo por todas partes debido a la sangre derramada._

 _Edward no sabía cuál rojo era peor._

 _Pensaba constantemente que toda su vida había sido así, peleando contra el mal, ayudando a que el mundo fuera un lugar menos hostil, menos lleno de demonios._

 _Pero aquellos contra quienes peleaban no eran demonios. No en apariencia._

 _Morgenstern se estaba aprovechando de ellos. No tardó tanto como otros en darse cuenta de que ya no había esperanzas para aquellos que llamaban Oscurecidos. Solo tenían las caras amadas de padres, madres, hermanos… Pero ya no eran ninguno de ellos. Asestaban mortales golpes sin vacilación, con una precisión mayor a la de un nefilim y casi con la misma crueldad que un demonio. La Copa Infernal los había transformado en algo nunca antes visto._

 _La Copa Infernal los había asesinado por dentro._

 _Sin saber bien cómo o por qué, esa era la conclusión de Edward. No dejaba de moverse por el campo de batalla, ubicándose espacialmente al echar una ojeada en dirección a la Ciudadela Infracta, a sabiendas de que las Hermanas de Hierro confiaban en ellos y que, de todas formas, ellas no caerían fácilmente. Se quitó de encima a varios Oscurecidos, congelando más su corazón y su conciencia a medida que los dueños de aquellos rostros, que se veían tan humanos, caían ante el filo de su espada._

 _Y de pronto lo tuvo enfrente, con su cabello negro al viento y unos ojos que habían perdido su vivo color verde._

— _Jérôme… —llamó en un susurro._

 _Por un instante, creyó que Jérôme lo reconocía, porque estaba de pie mirándolo sin hacer nada, sin mover ni un músculo, con su propia espada ligeramente floja en su mano. Edward, ingenuamente, estuvo a punto de bajar la guardia y el arma. No debía temerle, ¿cierto? Él era su mejor amigo, su_ parabatai…

 _El simple hecho de recordar la runa que los unía, la forma en que ardió en su hombro hacía tan solo unos días, lo regresó a la realidad._

 _El Jérôme que fuera su_ parabatai _ya no existía. Lo había sentido._

 _Ese cuerpo que se movía con el rostro de Jérôme debía ser aniquilado._

— _Eddie —pronunció la voz de Jérôme._

 _Edward apretó los labios, tenso. Ese ser no tenía derecho a llamarlo así._

— _¿Cómo está Amélie? —preguntó el Oscurecido, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia él, afirmando con descuidada habilidad su agarre sobre la espada que llevaba—. Está deseando que regrese, ¿no es así?_

 _Tragando en seco, Edward evitó el contestar con algún insulto o frase hiriente. Ese no era Jérôme, tuvo que recordarse. Ya no era Jérôme…_

— _Cuando lord Sebastian cumpla con lo prometido, Amélie por fin tendrá un marido._

 _No, eso tenía que ser una broma. Si ese ya no era Jérôme, ¿cómo es que sabía…?_

— _Sí, Amélie tendrá lo que desea. A cambio, le dará a lord Sebastian a un nuevo soldado._

 _Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Edward apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su propia espada. No, eso jamás. No lo que estaba imaginando. No si de él dependía._

— _Tú no eres Jérôme —dijo en voz alta por primera vez, sintiendo las palabras como cuchilladas en su alma y en su runa de_ parabatai _—. Tú no tienes ningún derecho…_

— _Eddie, soy yo —aseguró el Oscurecido, torciendo la boca hacia un lado, en una sonrisa que pretendía ser divertida pero resultaba de lo más siniestra—. Soy Jerry, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Sí, se acordaba de ese apodo que Jérôme aborreciera durante meses, cuando recién se conocieron. Edward acabó cediendo y dejó de decírselo, pero años después, Jérôme confesaría que le avergonzaba que otros se rieran al oírlo en el Instituto de París, pero que siempre le gustó._

 _¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué aquello había resultado así?_

— _No —la expresión de Edward se volvió de hielo—. El alma de Jérôme se ha ido. Sigues tú._

 _A continuación, se lanzó a la carga, siendo detenido sin mucho esfuerzo por el Oscurecido con el cuerpo y la voz de Jérôme Montclaire._

 _Mientras combatían, Edward temió no ganarle. Además de que su oponente poseía ahora mayor velocidad y fuerza, él debía concentrarse más en no contenerse que en los ataques en sí. Sabía que lo dicho antes era verdad, que ese guerrero vestido de rojo ya no era el muchacho que conocía de casi toda la vida, aquel que aceptó de forma grata y repentina ser su_ parabatai _, quien lo incluyó en los momentos más secretos y preciados de su vida._

 _Ese ya no era el hombre que amaba como a su otra mitad._

 _Recordarse aquello hizo que renovara la fiereza de sus ataques. Logró hacer retroceder al desconcertado Oscurecido, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar de un momento a otro._

 _Finalmente una se escapó de su ojo derecho en cuanto hundió la espada en el pecho del contrario, justo a la altura del corazón._

 _De ser un entrenamiento, Edward habría parado el golpe a unos centímetros, pidiendo a Jérôme que dejara de presumir cuando agitaba su arma en turno de un lado a otro. A los pocos segundos, Jérôme habría reído, aceptaría las críticas con una cabezada y lo declararía vencedor sin rencores, asegurando que la próxima vez no le iría tan bien. A veces lo cumplía, a veces no, pero no les importaba, porque sería parte de lo que ellos hacían, una de tantas costumbres que habían desarrollado tras tanto tiempo siendo como un solo ser dividido en dos cuerpos._

 _Sabía que no era posible, pero Edward sintió que volvía a sentir la agonía de perder a su_ parabatai _cuando el Oscurecido, tras mostrar sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro, comenzó a caer._

 _Finalmente yació a sus pies y Edward pudo ver a Jérôme otra vez. Era como cuando se tiraba al suelo tras un entrenamiento particularmente agotador, exhausto, pensando en la mejor forma de no hacer nada aunque fuera por unos minutos._

 _Nunca lo veía tan despreocupado y sosegado… a menos que estuvieran ambos con Amélie._

 _¡Oh, Amélie! ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de lo que había hecho?_

 _Se dejó caer de rodillas, siendo vencido finalmente por el cansancio de varios días y con el alma mortalmente desgarrada. La batalla a su alrededor perdió sentido, apenas la escuchaba y mucho menos sabía lo que ocurría en ella. La espada le pesaba como nunca en la mano, haciéndole notar su participación en la tragedia. Era la misma espada que bendijo en Alacante al mismo tiempo que Jérôme la suya, ambos con sonrisas cómplices y convencidos de que pelearían siempre uno junto al otro, cuidándose sin descanso._

 _Sin darse cuenta apenas, se llevó el arma a la muñeca y cortó._

 _En ese momento, el dolor en su corazón era tanto que la reciente herida no lo aminoró. Tampoco el dolor se alejó cuando cortó la otra muñeca. Se quedó allí, dejándose morir, porque su fiel espada había asesinado a quien debía proteger además de a su dueño, y él la había guiado._

 _Por desgracia, a su mente no acudió el recuerdo de lo sucedido días antes. De haber pensado una última vez en Amélie y en Alphonse, su suicida mano se habría detenido._

 _O tal vez no._


	14. Ha sido tu corazón el que te ha salvado

**XIV. Ha sido tu corazón el que te ha salvado.**

 _«Confiad en los que se esfuerzan por ser amados; dudad de los que solo procuran ser amables.»_

 _Giacomo Leopardi._

 _Octubre de 2024._

Todos se permitieron el lujo de no levantarse temprano al día siguiente de la fiesta.

O casi todos. Aunque hubiera querido, Alphonse apenas durmió, entre lo tarde que se había acostado y lo que había vivido ese día. Creía que lo más pesado que debía soportar era la sensación de fuego y poder que le había conferido la ceremonia de _parabatai_ , pero ver a toda esa gente reunida por él y Rafael en el Salón de los Acuerdos… Bueno, ciertamente no lo esperaba. Pensó, por un segundo, que el apellido Lightwood había obrado el milagro, pero dejó de lado semejante teoría en cuanto fue estrujado por Getty.

Getty… ¡Vaya que lo había dejado pasmado! Ya había adivinado, desde antes de irse a Nueva York, que sería de esas chicas que crecerían más que el promedio, pero jamás habría imaginado que con trece años, estuviera a punto de llegarle al hombro. Tal vez él había dejado de crecer sin que se notara, era una posibilidad.

Sí, físicamente su amiga había cambiado, aunque al oírla hablar se notaba que seguía siendo la misma. Los libros aún eran su pasatiempo favorito, aunque por lo que le oyó a Kit, parecía haber desarrollado una curiosa destreza para usar armas arrojadizas. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, cuando recordaba que al inicio de los entrenamientos, le daban algo de miedo.

No solo Getty lo había sorprendido. Tiberius, por ejemplo, poco antes del ritual le escribió interesándose porque supiera todos los pormenores, así como ofreciéndose a ser su testigo. Alphonse, por supuesto, en ese momento ya sabía lo necesario, por lo que no pensaba mucho en esa parte para no alterarse. Creía que nadie estaría interesado en atestiguar en su nombre. Que el propio Tiberius quisiera esa posición era algo poco común en esos casos, pero Alphonse no dudó en aceptar. No habría querido a nadie más allí.

Nunca olvidaría el cómo varios pares de _parabatai_ hablaron de su experiencia cuando seguían en la Sala de los Acuerdos. Jace Herondale dio un discurso algo bromista, pero totalmente sincero, que fue apoyado por algunos gestos de Alexander Lightwood. Jem Carstairs, un cazador de sombras famoso por haber dejado de ser Hermano Silencioso en extrañas circunstancias, no dudó en recordar a su fallecido _parabatai_ , asegurando que nunca dejaría de agradecer el haberlo tenido y les recomendó, a Rafael y a él, que valoraran ese vínculo como uno de los más sagrados de su existencia. Simon Lovelace también se animó a decir unas palabras, que fueron pocas pero emotivas, las cuales hicieron brillar los ojos de Clarissa Herondale cuando contuvo las lágrimas.

Incluso quienes no eran _parabatai_ les dieron unos cuantos consejos. Isabelle Lovelace, tía de Rafael y a quien él eligiera como su testigo, les rogó encarecidamente que jamás tomaran una gran decisión sin considerar las consecuencias para su _parabatai_ , quien a partir de ese día, sería parte de su familia, alguien con quien siempre podrían contar y a quien jamás debían dejar de proteger. Alphonse tragó saliva entonces, preguntándose si no era él a quien la mujer decía aquellas palabras, pero cuando ella observó a Rafael con la frente ligeramente fruncida antes de dedicarle una mirada amable, supo que se preocupaba por ambos, porque a partir de ese día, Alphonse había pasado a ser otro de sus sobrinos.

Si seguía por allí, recordaría cosas que no venían al caso, así que Alphonse decidió vestirse y salir no solo de la habitación, sino también de aquella casa, en las afueras de Alacante, cuyos dueños eran los Blackthorn, aunque hacía años que solo se usaba esporádicamente. Alphonse sabía que Livia y Tiberius tenían más hermanos, pero casi todos residían en el Instituto de Los Ángeles, donde uno de ellos era el director. Así, esperaba toparse con muebles viejos y mucho polvo cuando finalmente la fiesta acabó en la casa Lovelace, pero todo parecía recién arreglado dentro del inmueble. Livia confesó, con un deje de orgullo, que dos de sus hermanos se habían pasado por allí y le ayudaron a tener todo dispuesto, aunque no mencionó quiénes habían sido.

La mansión de los Blackthorn, por lo visto, había sido construida para contener a una familia numerosa y refinada, pues el mobiliario y el decorado así lo sugerían. Alphonse no sabía bien qué pensar al respecto, pues no sentía que encajara allí.

Sacudió la cabeza. Rafael le daría una paliza en el próximo entrenamiento si llegaba a enterarse de que pensaba así otra vez. No sabía cómo, pero el chico Lightwood–Bane acababa sabiendo esas cosas, como si las dijera de viva voz y eso desde antes de ser su _parabatai_.

 _Parabatai_ … Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado la petición de Rafael, que hubieran pasado dos años viviendo juntos, entrenando juntos, examinándose juntos, peleando juntos… Para un cazador de sombras, un _parabatai_ era algo muy valioso que tal vez no se encontrara nunca y él había corrido con suerte, creía, de que Rafael…

No, otra vez no. Arrugó la frente, frustrado. ¿Acaso no podía pensar algo de sí mismo sin…? La propia interrogante inacabada, aunque solo la hiciera en su mente, le daba la respuesta. Tal vez nunca lo conseguiría, por más que se esforzara. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar de preocuparse tanto y dedicarse a la gente que necesitara algo de él.

Fue semejante decisión la que lo detuvo en seco, a la mitad de un pasillo. Por algún motivo, algo resonó en su cabeza, como una alarma particularmente dolorosa que quisiera decirle que tenía un serio problema. No atinaba a vislumbrar de qué se trataba, pero sentía que debía hacer caso al instinto y aclararlo cuanto antes.

¿Exactamente qué había estado mal en su razonamiento? Apretando los labios, siguió caminando, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, admirando a medias los sitios por donde pasaba y reflexionando seriamente. ¿Qué tenía de malo en serle útil a la gente que lo rodeada? Nada, a primera vista. Muchos a veces requerían ayuda y nadie jamás se las prestaba, ¿por qué no debía ser él quien cambiara eso? Para algo que podía hacer…

Volvió a detener sus pasos. En parte por la conclusión a la que estaba llegado y por otro lado, creyó oír un ruido, detrás de una de las puertas que acababa de pasar. Respirando hondo, se quedó quieto, en completo silencio y sí, ahí estaba, un sonido muy tenue pero a la vez brusco.

Preocupado, Alphonse llegó enseguida ante la puerta indicada, lamentando para sus adentros no llevar encima ni siquiera una de sus _shuriken_ más simples. Bien, con su propia fuerza tendría que bastar si es que debía luchar. ¿Acaso se había colado alguien a la mansión creyendo que seguía vacía? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, con una mano libre lista para lanzar un golpe… solo para dar media vuelta a los dos segundos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y ruborizándose a más no poder.

—¡Oficialmente odio esta casa, Ty!

—Solo has venido tres veces, Kit, ¿a qué viene…?

—Lo siento —dijo Alphonse lo suficiente alto, sin cambiar de postura.

—No es tu culpa, Al. ¿Podrías por favor entrar y cerrar la puerta? Acabo de recordar que tenemos que hablar contigo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alphonse acató la orden, pensando fugazmente que quizá nunca llegara a comprender cómo funcionaba exactamente la mente de Tiberius, ya que recordó hablar con él después de… Bueno, mejor no pensar demasiado en ello.

Cuando finalmente volvió a girarse, pudo observar mejor la habitación. Era un estudio enorme, de techo altísimo, con dos paredes recubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros y hasta el fondo, un escritorio muy grande de madera oscura pulida, a cuya espalda un ventanal mostraba una extensión considerable de campo. Alphonse apenas pudo echarle un vistazo antes de fijarse en Tiberius y Kit, que intercambiaron unas palabras en susurros antes de ir hacia el escritorio. Alphonse sintió de nuevo el calor en la cara producto del sonrojo, al recordar la razón para que el rubio pelo de Kit, siempre tan liso y bien peinado, estuviera ligeramente alborotado.

—¿Has dormido bien, Al? —inquirió Tiberius con amabilidad.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, sin querer mentir pero al mismo tiempo, reacio a dar explicaciones. De reojo, notó que Kit hizo una mueca al sentarse delante del escritorio y que Tiberius, con gesto de resignación, ocupaba la butaca tras el escritorio.

—Seguramente tampoco le gusta esta casa —señaló Kit, entre bromista y frustrado.

—La casa es lo suficientemente grande y cómoda —recordó Tiberius—, solo que no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y hallar algo que te agrade.

—Sí, claro…

—Al, ¿te gustó tu habitación?

La pregunta pescó desprevenido al muchacho cuando tomaba asiento, a la derecha de Kit. Apenas atinó a asentir.

—Si hay algo en ella que no te guste, o prefieres alguna otra, solo tienes que decirlo. Como dije, el lugar es grande, hay de dónde escoger.

—¿Por qué escogería…?

Kit, con expresión algo fiera, alzó una mano para indicarle a Alphonse que parara.

—¿Por qué escogerías una habitación aquí? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? —El rubio lo miró de manera casi helada, así que Alphonse titubeó al asentir—. ¡Por el Ángel! Díselo tú, Ty.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Creí que había quedado claro —comentó Tiberius, con los ojos fijos en Kit.

—Es obvio que no, porque hasta tú notaste algo raro.

Para Alphonse aquel diálogo no tenía pies ni cabeza, así que se quedó de piedra cuando Tiberius, asintiendo a algo que solo él parecía entender, fijó sus ojos grises en él, que tenían un brillo extrañamente cálido en ese momento.

—Lamento si te hemos dado la impresión equivocada, Al —comenzó Tiberius, causando un bufido de Kit—. Quizá debimos hablar contigo adecuadamente hace dos años, cuando lo hicimos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tomar tu custodia —respondió Tiberius con suavidad, con las manos sobre el escritorio y los dedos moviéndose lentamente primero, luego comenzando a acelerar un poco, inquietos y revelando una parte del desasosiego que sentía su dueño—. Eras lo suficientemente mayor para haber decidido dónde y con quién vivir, pero no te dimos elección. Quisimos… Intentamos protegerte —reveló, casi sin querer—, porque nos informamos de quién eras y de dónde venías, tal vez metiéndonos donde no debíamos, así que llegó un momento en que temimos que te invitaran a marcharte de Londres o peor aún, que te obligaran y no pudieras hacer nada al respecto.

—Sucedió, ¿no? —intervino Kit, disgustado—. Si Al no le llega a pegar a Verlac, lo habría hecho yo, ¡desde hace años que le guardo un buen golpe…!

—Y te he detenido, lo siento —acotó Tiberius, aunque sonrió un poco al añadir—, solo porque sabía que podrías meterte en problemas con la Clave.

—¡Al demonio la Clave! ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que comprendan ciertas cosas? ¿Que los demonios nos caigan encima en Alacante, como en la Guerra Mortal? ¿O que nos conviertan en monstruos, como en la Guerra Oscura?

—¡Kit!

El rubio comprendió lo que había hecho en cuanto oyó que Alphonse inspiró bruscamente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo e inclinando la cabeza, poniéndose pálido demasiado rápido.

—Al, no —Kit se escuchó muy preocupado al tiempo que posaba, con mucho cuidado, una mano en su espalda—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? No fue culpa de ninguno de ellos, ¿entiendes?

Alphonse logró asentir, pero su semblante no mejoró.

Era muy difícil saber que lo que decía Kit era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, intentar conciliarlo con lo que había oído toda una vida.

—Es verdad que, según algunos testimonios, algunos Oscurecidos bebieron voluntariamente de la Copa Infernal —escuchar eso de Tiberius era espantoso, pensó Alphonse, porque sabía que no mentía, así que se deprimió más—, pero la gran mayoría de ellos fueron obligados a hacerlo. Algunos en la batalla del Burren, otros por los ataques a los Institutos… Todo eso lo sabes, Al, no es nuestra intención hacerte sufrir al recordártelo. Lo que nos preocupa es que no lo creas.

—Voy a matar a Verlac —declaró Kit con voz dura, aunque Alphonse notó, asombrado, que la mano de él en su espalda no se tensaba ni se movía violentamente, sino que estaba quieta y tibia, brindándole una agradable sensación de apoyo—. Mejor aún, voy a acusarlo de algo a la Clave, algo que lo humille tanto que no pueda volver a mostrar su horrenda cara en público.

—No creo que consigas nada con la Clave, no si lo defendiera Simone —reconvino Tiberius.

—¡Simone no es ninguna santa, Ty! Ella debió verlo y no hizo nada, ¡absolutamente nada! Ya ves cómo se comporta esa chica, Suzette. Si realmente Simone se preocupara por ella, no habría dejado que ese marido suyo le metiera esas ideas en la cabeza.

—¿Ideas? —Alphonse, de pronto, olvidó el mal rato que acababa de pasar, repentinamente interesado en lo que recién había escuchado—. Suzzy… Digo, Suzette… ¿Le pasa algo malo?

Kit, visiblemente frustrado, no contestó. Le palmeó la espalda un par de veces, suavemente, antes de retirar la mano y recargarse en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que pasa con Suzette Verlac ella misma debe solucionarlo —declaró Tiberius, muy serio—. En parte, somos lo que somos por la gente que nos cría, Al. Pero al ser mayores, si vemos que estamos mal en algo, nada nos impide cambiar.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Ty, sería más fácil si le dijéramos…

—No, Kit, eso sería demasiado…

—¡Ya es demasiado que esté así! —Kit se veía frustrado y angustiado, lo cual Alphonse tomó como mala señal: Kit muy rara vez se ponía así—. Si nos atrevimos a declarar a la Clave que Al era nuestra responsabilidad, ¿por qué no cumplirlo como debe ser? Eso hacen los padres, ¿no? Mi padre no era precisamente el mejor del mundo, pero a su modo me cuidaba. El tuyo… Me han hablado de él, fue buena persona. Queríamos darle eso a Al, ¿por qué no lo hacemos?

Tiberius, tras un largo instante de reflexión, asintió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó callado, sorprendido al contemplar la expresión de Alphonse, atónita e incrédula.

—No te esperabas eso, ¿verdad? —supuso.

Por una vez, Alphonse no se preguntó de qué hablaba Tiberius. Lo supo en lo que dura un parpadeo, como si se lo susurraran al oído. Asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, Al. No ahora. Lo que sí te pedimos es que lo aceptes. Que reconozcas que existe. Y siéntete libre de corresponder cuando lo consideres pertinente.

—Claro —aceptó Kit, sonriendo apenas—. No tenemos prisa.

Alphonse también entonces supo a qué se referían ambos. Sintió, igualmente, que no era ninguna broma cruel o un modo de obtener algo de él. Empezó a preguntarse los detalles, el origen de semejante situación, pero prefirió escuchar a Tiberius y no se esforzó en entenderlo.

Increíblemente, eso ayudo.

Intentó sonreír, pero sintió que le había salido una mueca temblorosa y nada agraciada, antes de mover afirmativamente la cabeza y aclararse la garganta.

—¿Puedo consultarles entonces una propuesta que quiero hacerle a Rafe?

La pregunta le salió apresurada, con clara intención de que fuera pronunciada antes de que el arrepentimiento o la vergüenza se lo impidieran. Kit y Tiberius intercambiaron miradas antes de fijar los ojos en él. Sintió, de pronto, que el cielo de la mañana y una nube de lluvia lo contemplaban, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado semejante comparación.

Tal vez era hora de dejar de leer tantas novelas mundanas, como le pedía Rafael.

—Por supuesto —contestó Tiberius, en tanto Kit asentía con la cabeza—. ¿De qué se trata?

Alphonse respiró hondo y se puso serio.

Presentía que, por lo menos Kit, armaría un escándalo al escucharlo, pero Tiberius estaba allí y seguramente, si planteaba todo con educación y lógica, conseguiría su apoyo. Sentía que era algo que debía hacer, pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba emprender la tarea por su cuenta, por más cobarde que sonara, así que pensaba pedirle ayuda a su _parabatai_. Solo esperaba que los adultos delante de él no pensaran que era demasiado arriesgado. Deseaba que confiaran en él…

—Quiero ir a París —soltó con firmeza—. Quiero intentar encontrar a mi madre.


	15. ¿Qué fue de la chica que había (-)?

**XV. ¿Qué fue de la chica que había en la casa?**

 _«Es evidente que existe la verdad. Porque el que niega que existe la verdad, conoce que la verdad existe. Si, pues, no existe la verdad, es verdad que la verdad no existe.»_

 _Santo Tomás de Aquino._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

El frío de esos días hacía necesario usar prendas abrigadoras al salir a la calle.

Era incómodo, pero Rafael debía reconocer que Alphonse se lo había advertido. A veces, en París el invierno era crudo, con un viento afilado cual cuchillo serafín y un cielo gris que anunciaba nevada, aunque ésta no siempre llegara. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir allí?

¡Ah, claro!, se recordó con sarcasmo. El inconsciente que tenía por _parabatai_ quería ir.

Mejor dicho, _necesitaba_ ir. París era la ciudad que lo vio nacer, no era como si realmente hubiera querido abandonarla cuando decidió no volver allí después de su altercado con Antoine Verlac. Él mismo, aunque se consideraba neoyorquino, sentía la urgencia de visitar Buenos Aires de vez en cuando: era algo más allá de su comprensión, que le decía que no debía olvidarse de la tierra donde vio la primera luz.

Precisamente a París le quedaba su sobrenombre, la Ciudad Luz. No precisamente porque no hubiera rincones donde las sombras eran señoras absolutas, sino porque aquella metrópoli parecía relucir por todas partes, gracias a la iluminación eléctrica, a la algarabía de sus habitantes e incluso, a los detalles que recordaban que no era del todo perfecta. Hasta el momento, Rafael no había hecho verdadero turismo, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a marcharse de París sin apreciarla un poco, tanto por algunas anécdotas que le escuchara a su padre brujo como por aquellos días, en los cuales su _parabatai_ no lo olvidó del todo y le mostró unas cuantas maravillas.

Además, pronto sería Navidad. Los parisinos se enorgullecían de sus decoraciones callejeras, coloridas y extravagantes, que a todo el mundo parecía encandilar desde el primer instante en que las veían. Eran espectaculares de noche, encendidas y radiantes, pero también en el día despertaban cierto interés, sobre todo por dónde se colocaban algunas.

Rafael pensaba que, exceptuando su año en el Instituto de Londres, no había pasado una Navidad lejos de su familia, no que recordara. Max y él eran sumamente afortunados, pues había pocas cosas que sus padres les negaran, como las festividades mundanas. Contuvo una sonrisa al pensar en la expresión resignada de su padre cazador de sombras ante la idea de asistir a una de las agitadas fiestas de su padre brujo, pero nunca lo había oído quejarse o negarse a estar allí.

Si, definitivamente, los hermanos Lightwood–Bane tenían muchísima suerte.

Dejando de lado la repentina nostalgia por su familia, Rafael prestó de nuevo atención al camino. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción, por más que Alphonse permaneciera a su lado, solo un paso delante de él, guiándolo por las calles de París como un pez en el agua. Había prometido ayudarle, pero no sería de utilidad si no podía concentrarse.

Habían iniciado el día temprano, primero a buscar algo para desayunar a un café cercano y luego, dedicándose a un encargo del Instituto de París, de donde les explicaron que serían parte de una misión muy delicada, por noticias inquietantes sobre desapariciones de mundanos. Rafael se habría negado sin miramientos, pero Alphonse le recordó amablemente que siendo cazadores de sombras, no debían dejar de lado su deber solo porque los requería alguien que no les agradaba, así que se tragó el enfado ante el apellido de la firma en el mensaje de fuego y accedió. Pudo ver al instante cierto alivio en su _parabatai_ , por lo cual se preguntó si Alphonse pensaba que tal vez discutirían al respecto.

Llevaban un mes en la ciudad y era la primera vez que el Instituto de París se ponía en contacto con ellos. Solo habían estado allí al inicio de su estadía en la ciudad, cuando notificaron el uso del Portal del Instituto de Londres para el viaje. Alphonse advirtió que era probable un frío recibimiento, pero Rafael no quiso creerlo hasta salir del brillante pasaje y toparse con una fría explanada, rodeada por una barda de estilo recargado. A unos metros, de pie con pose muy rígida, pudo ver a unas cuantas personas, casi todas vestidas de negro y viéndolos con abierto desaire. La única que pareció satisfecha con su arribo fue una mujer de aspecto joven, alta y esbelta, ataviada con un vestido amarillo, quien al dar unos pasos hacia ellos, les hizo notar que su cabello, que brillaba mucho, era de un inverosímil tono dorado. La mujer se presentó como la Gran Bruja de París, Soleil Glace, tendiendo la mano con ademán tímido y sorprendiéndose de que Rafael se la estrechara sin titubeos, sonriendo ampliamente.

Increíblemente, Soleil Glace apenas sabía quién era Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

Eso resultó ser lo mejor que pudo pasarles, porque fue la bruja quien lo presentó con los cazadores de sombras allí reunidos, siendo solamente un hombre de cabello gris y ancho de hombros quien realizara un leve gesto amable: Jean–Luc Beauvale, el director. Los otros resultaron ser, para desagrado de Rafael, aquellos a quienes no quería ver, los Verlac: Antoine, Suzette y una mujer de cabello negro, menuda y de cara redonda, que tomada del brazo de Antoine, no dejó lugar a dudas de su identidad como la esposa de éste, Simone.

Después de eso, Rafael creyó que la cosa no podía ir peor, pero se equivocó.

El ver cómo Antoine despachó groseramente a Soleil hizo que el muchacho quisiera estamparle un golpe en la cara, pero se contuvo lo mejor posible y solo le dedicó un gesto de disculpa a la bruja, cuando nadie más veía. Después no tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en ella, puesto que había seguido de cerca a Alphonse hacia el edificio del Instituto, que a simple vista, causaba una gran impresión, pues era como contemplar una réplica más pequeña y modesta que la vecina Notre Dame, ubicada a su derecha. El estilo gótico era innegable, aquí y allá se veían detalles del mismo; además, en la fachada había un vitral sobre la puerta principal que por su forma recordaba a una enorme flor, pero cuya decoración nada tenía que ver con flora, pues mostraba el momento en el que el ángel Raziel otorgaba los Instrumentos Mortales a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

Por fortuna, solo pasaron tres días allí. Alphonse reunió las pocas pertenencias que había dejado atrás hacía unos años, tuvo una conversación con Jean–Luc en su despacho (en la cual Rafael estuvo presente, por supuesto) y luego de ponerse a disposición del Instituto para lo que necesitara, se trasladaron a un departamento en la Avenida Gabriel que su padre brujo, por lo general, reservaba para alguno de sus viajes relámpago relacionados con moda (que no eran pocos, para desgracia de Max, su otro padre y él mismo).

Rafael dejó de lado todo lo referente a su llegada a París, cuando sintió que frente a él, Alphonse se había detenido. Casi se había olvidado del frío, de lo que estaban haciendo y de dónde se hallaban, aunque de alguna manera, consiguió arreglárselas para cumplir su cometido y vigilar su entorno, en la espera de alguna señal sobrenatural.

Se encontraban delante del famoso _Moulin Rouge_ , después de seguir una ruta algo enrevesada. Según Alphonse, era la mejor manera de despistar a posibles espías, si daban por válidos los datos proporcionados por Simone Verlac en el mensaje de fuego. Según lo que sabían, verían allí a un informante de los cazadores de sombras, pero no les especificaron a quién, solo que lo reconocerían sin asomo de duda.

Rafael esperaba que de ser un subterráneo, no fuera agresivo o excéntrico, o tendrían problemas. El boulevard de Clichy era muy transitado y sería difícil camuflar cualquier cosa que se saliera de la media, al menos para los ojos mundanos.

—Creo que llegó —anunció Alphonse.

Rafael arqueó una ceja y dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que su amigo. A un costado de la entrada principal del _Moulin Rouge_ , un hombre con una gabardina beige y una bufanda azul miraba a ambos lados, reflejando algo de nerviosismo. La gabardina mostraba manchas de varios colores, lo que a Rafael le hizo pensar en alguno de esos pintores callejeros que abundaban en la ciudad, además de que su cabello castaño se hallaba revuelto y algo largo, pidiendo con desesperación un buen corte. El sujeto, al llevarse una mano a la bufanda para acomodarla mejor, reveló que llevaba guantes verdes, los cuales no tenían relación visible con el resto de sus prendas, que eran un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta oscura con un logotipo en medio del pecho.

—¿Por qué crees que es él? —quiso saber.

—La camiseta —fue la corta respuesta de Alphonse, antes de instarlo a acercarse.

Siguiéndolo, Rafael desvió los ojos hacia el tipo de nuevo. Conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta que el logotipo de la camiseta era una de las últimas versiones de _Los Instrumentos Mortales_ , la banda musical mundana en el que participara Simon Lovelace antes de ser cazador de sombras. Aunque ya no era tan popular como hacía una década, sus álbumes aún lograban muchas ventas y seguía teniendo fans fieles. Él mismo tenía algunas de sus canciones en el teléfono celular, aunque llevaba tiempo sin oírlas.

Sí, debía ser él. Solo en el Mundo de las Sombras harían la misma conexión que ellos con el nombre de esa banda. Un poco más animado, apuró el paso, rebasando solo un poco a Alphonse para ser él el primero al que viera ese sujeto.

—Buenos días —saludó en francés, agradeciendo mucho el haber aprendido lo básico del idioma para poder comunicarse correctamente—. ¿Cómo está?

El tipo lo miró primero de reojo con unos ojos marrones desconfiados, pero luego de girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto por un segundo, se volvió para observarlo con más atención. Aunque su atuendo cubría casi todas las Marcas, el hombre no tardó en fijarse en su mano derecha, donde la runa de Visión destacaba en el dorso.

—Cazadores de sombras —masculló, con un tono entre escéptico y enfadado—. ¿Al fin se tomaron la molestia de venir? —preguntó, casi con rabia.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó Alphonse entonces, muy educado.

El tipo movió los ojos hacia Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño. Rafael, por un instante, pensó que el tono de su amigo y su correcta pronunciación habían causado una buena impresión, porque el desconocido no tardó en abrir los ojos al máximo, parpadeando con rapidez. Sin embargo, cuando su _parabatai_ fue analizado de la cabeza a los pies, a Rafael le dieron unas repentinas ganas de arremeter contra aquel extraño y que se detuviera.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Alphonse, quien se quedó de piedra al oírlo.

—¿De qué habla? —Rafael se molestó y no se quedó callado, por supuesto.

—Dijo que debiste haber muerto —continuó el tipo, ignorando a todo lo que no fuera Alphonse—. Que solo muerto dejarías de venir.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? —se decidió a preguntar Alphonse.

—Maldito seas, ¿en serio no me recuerdas?

—¡Oiga! —Rafael, harto, se interpuso entre el hombre y su amigo—. ¡Deje de hablarle así a Al! ¡No lo habíamos visto nunca! Nos enviaron a…

—¿Al? —por primera vez, el desconocido lució completamente perdido.

—Señor, tal vez me esté confundiendo —intervino Alphonse, seguramente procurando que Rafael no cometiera una tontería—. Nunca nos han presentado. Me llamo Alphonse.

En ese momento, pensó Rafael, fue como si un _glamour_ se hubiera desvanecido de la cara del tipo. De verse desconfiado y mal encarado, pasó a mostrar una felicidad que no podía ser fingida, aunque sus ojos dejaron traslucir una profunda tristeza. Era una combinación tan rara que sin saber por qué, casi sintió ganas de llorar.

—¡Tiene que verte! —exclamó de repente, esquivando a Rafael para poder ponerse delante de Alphonse, al que tomó por los hombros con un cuidado que rayaba en la veneración—. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, ¡tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Maldición, espero que no le dé un infarto…!

—Señor, no lo comprendo…

—¡Nada de señor! —ambos muchachos se quedaron pasmados cuando el hombre le pasó una mano por el pelo a Alphonse, con expresión inconfundiblemente cariñosa, antes de quedarse viendo su rostro—. Debí notarlo antes, ¡esos ojos…!

—Si no le molesta, ¿podría explicarme qué…?

—Antes que cualquier otra cosa, tienes que venir conmigo —insistió el sujeto, un poco más amable que antes—. Alphonse Edward, ¿no es cierto?

Eso consiguió aumentar el asombro en la expresión de Rafael, nada comparada con la que mostraba su _parabatai_. ¿Cómo conocía ese hombre el segundo nombre de Alphonse, ese que casi nunca mencionaba por la historia que le recordaba?

—No vamos lejos —prometió el hombre—. Allá te lo explicaré.

Cuando Alphonse, desconcertado, pidió consejo a Rafael con una mirada, éste no pudo más que asentir lentamente.

Definitivamente tenían que resolver ese misterio primero.

—&—

Eran muchísimas las personas que, estando en París, visitaban el _Café des Deux Moulins_. Gracias a cierta película, se había convertido en un sitio muy popular y lo mejor era que tanto su servicio como su comida resultaban de primera clase.

A simple vista, Rafael no tenía ni idea de por qué los habían llevado hasta allí y más cuando no parecía haber sitio. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que los meseros iban y venían a toda velocidad, tomando órdenes y llevándolas poco después en grandes bandejas. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a llevarse una sorpresa cuando el mundano que los guiaba pasó entre un par de mesas con toda confianza, siendo reconocido por algunos de los meseros, que lo saludaron con una sonrisa; uno de ellos, de hecho, hasta le habló.

—¡Étienne, llegas antes!

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, casi sale. ¿Gustas algo mientras esperas?

—No gracias. Solo avísale que llegué y que le tengo una sorpresa.

El mesero asintió se marchó al interior del café sin mirar atrás.

—Por aquí —indicó el hombre, colocándose a un costado de la puerta—. No vayamos a estorbar a nadie.

—Nunca había venido aquí, ¿y no podré tomarme un _latte_? —se quejó Rafael.

Realmente era una oportunidad única. Pensaba ir a ese sitio mientras estuviera en París, pero haber llegado por algo que todavía no comprendía y no poder beberse nada…

—Tu amigo es algo irritable —comentó el mundano, digiriéndose a Alphonse.

—Eh… Tal vez, pero no con mala intención.

— _Eso es traición, entérate_ —soltó Rafael en español, frunciendo el ceño.

— _No dije mentiras_ —respondió Alphonse en el mismo idioma, encogiéndose de hombros.

Evidentemente, no iba a contestarle en francés delante del mundano, razonó Rafael. Casi se le escapó una carcajada, pero decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Dijo que aquí le explicaría las cosas a mi amigo —hizo notar, antes de tender la diestra al mundano, muy a su pesar—. Soy Rafael, por cierto.

—Étienne. Étienne Poquelin.

—¿En serio? —Alphonse se mostró sorprendido y añadió, curioso—. ¿Cómo Molière?

—¡Sí! —el mundano se animó bastante, sonriéndole a Alphonse de tal forma que Rafael sintió que miraba algo que no debía, aunque no sabía por qué—. Creí que no lo conocerías.

—Yo… —Alphonse hizo una mueca, que Rafael reconoció de cuando le costaba admitir algo que creía que lo avergonzaría—. Lo he leído —confesó en un susurro.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera algo malo! Eres de París, ¡deberías estar orgulloso!

Alphonse sonrió débilmente, pero Rafael lo conocía bastante como para imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Los cazadores de sombras no eran dados a conocer cultura mundana, así que cuando alguno de ellos daba muestras de interesarse más de lo estrictamente necesario en ella, lo miraban por encima del hombro, como si fuera menos que los demás. No entendía la razón, pero lo había notado desde el primer momento, así que no era de extrañar que Alphonse, propenso a querer demostrar que era digno de lo que tenía (aunque no hiciera falta), no quisiera reconocer algo como eso.

—Una amiga le dijo algo parecido —decidió contar, causando que sus acompañantes lo miraran con extrañeza—. Sobre que siendo de París, sería increíble que no hubiera leído a Dumas.

—Supongo que la sacó del error —aventuró Étienne Poquelin, ceñudo.

—Esa vez no, pero después sí. Esa chica puede ser peor que Al cuando se trata de libros. ¡Y solo tiene trece años! Es bastante divertido verlos charlar de todo lo que han leído, la verdad.

—Ya basta, Rafe —pidió Alphonse, poniéndose colorado.

—¿Étienne? ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

La voz, femenina y suave, hizo que los tres giraran la cabeza.

Por la puerta del café salía una mujer de aspecto frágil, con el largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta. Rafael tenía que reconocerlo, era muy guapa, aunque seguramente sería de la edad de su tía Isabelle, por lo menos. Llevaba un abrigo verde oscuro sobre la ropa de calle, que combinaba con el bolso en su mano derecha y sus zapatos de tacón bajo, adornados con unas grecas amarillas hechas con una especie de listón. Ella se fijó en Étienne con una ceja arqueada, lo que enfatizó de alguna forma sus suaves rasgos, para luego darse cuenta de Rafael, a quien dedicó un gesto de extrañeza, y enseguida posó sus ojos…

¡Por el Ángel, los ojos! Rafael creyó estar alucinando, pero no había equivocación posible.

No cuando la mujer vio con atención a Alphonse, quedándose con la boca abierta.

—¿Jérôme? —musitó ella, con voz ahogada.

—No, lo siento —respondió Alphonse con suma cautela, según notó Rafael—. Él…

—Murió, ¿verdad? —interrumpió la mujer, resignada.

—Sí, lo lamento. Fue… Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y Eddie? Edward, quiero decir. Edward Longford. ¿Él está bien?

Rafael no le iba a perdonar jamás a ella que preguntara eso. Alphonse estaba palideciendo demasiado, pero por una vez, no se veía que perdiera la compostura, ya que logró responder.

—No. Él también murió.

Aunque los ojos le brillaban, sin duda conteniendo las lágrimas, la mujer logró asentir en señal de comprensión. Rafael no pudo sino admirar la entereza que demostraba.

Era una entereza que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —inquirió entonces Étienne, algo preocupado.

—Sí, gracias. Puedes irte al trabajo, no querrás llegar tarde.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡No podría irme así nada más!

—Tienes qué. Por cierto, ¿les dijiste a los cazadores de sombras lo que necesitaban?

Étienne tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Déjame adivinar: en cuanto lo viste, me lo has traído —ella señaló a Alphonse con un gesto, a lo que Étienne asintió—. Bien, yo hablaré con ellos, les enviaré un mensaje. Ve a trabajar.

—Ellos son los cazadores de sombras que enviaron a hablar conmigo.

Aturdida, la mujer miró a los chicos por turnos, con suma atención, aunque sin resultar maleducada, hasta que distinguió las runas de Visión en sus manos.

Había sido muy despistado, pero Rafael cayó apenas en la cuenta de que Étienne y ella no eran mundanos ordinarios, ya que pudieron ver a través del sutil _glamour_ que Alphonse y él se habían hecho para no hacer notar sus runas permanentes.

—Anda, vete ya —dijo ella, respirando hondo—. Ellos me acompañarán a casa.

—¿Crees que lo van a hacer?

—¿Por qué no? —dijeron los dos chicos a la vez, sin comprender.

—¡De acuerdo, me voy! Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, Amélie.

Ella asintió, para luego despedirse de Étienne con un beso en la mejilla. Lo vieron marcharse a toda carrera, aunque eso no impidió que Rafael notara algo y se echara a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Alphonse.

—¡Amélie! —exclamó, de forma apenas entendible—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Amélie y trabaja en el _Café des Deux Moulines_?

—Lo sé, irónico. Creí que los suyos no sabían de películas.

—No soy un cazador de sombras común y corriente, señora. Pregúntele a Al.

—¿Al? —ella se giró hacia Alphonse, quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente—. ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

—No es eso, señora —Rafael sintió la inexplicable necesidad de aclarar ese punto, en vista de que Alphonse desviaba la vista con aire triste—. Es que Al ha tenido que escuchar a muchas personas tratando de pronunciarlo correctamente, así que prefiere evitarles la pena.

—Eddie… Edward para ustedes… Él podía pronunciarlo. ¿Nunca lo escucharon?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, con semblante muy serio.

—¿Hace cuánto que murieron? —quiso saber ella de pronto—. Jérôme y Eddie.

—Hace… —Alphonse tragó saliva, visiblemente afligido, antes de poder completar la frase—. Hace diecisiete años.

Eso pareció afectar demasiado a la mujer, considerando que se quedaba sin color en un parpadeo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, buscando qué decir, hasta que lo consiguió.

—¡Oh, no! Eddie debió presentirlo, ¡estoy segura! Por eso no me prometió… —se calló, apretando los labios, para luego sacudir la cabeza—. Nunca hablaste con él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Alphonse—. Ni con él, ni con Jérôme.

—No, lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo. Quisiera saber más, pero deben tener prisa. Si caminan un poco conmigo, les daré la información por la que vinieron y podrán irse. Luego quizá…

—Espere, ¿no iba a pedirnos que la acompañáramos a casa? —se confundió Rafael.

—No, no. Eso fue solo para que Étienne se fuera tranquilo. Lamento haberlos involucrado, pero no vale la pena que se desvíen de su camino por mí.

—Nos debe una explicación —soltó Alphonse inesperadamente.

Rafael contempló a su _parabatai_ como si se lo hubieran cambiado por alguien más. Ciertamente, era muy raro que Alphonse se comportara así, casi rudo y más con una mujer, pero no iba a culparlo, porque tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

—Étienne… Monsieur Poquelin… Dijo que nos traería aquí y nos explicaría por qué, pero no lo hizo. No creo que se trate de la información para los cazadores de sombras. Usted podría…

De pronto, pareció que el arrojo de Alphonse al decir todo eso se agotó, porque se quedó callado y volteó hacia un lado, apretando los labios.

—Creí que estaba claro —musitó la mujer, de pronto luciendo muy conmovida, antes de estirar una mano para posarla con cuidado en la cara de Alphonse y hacerla girar, logrando así que ambos se vieran a los ojos—. Alphonse Edward Montclaire… Le advertí a Jérôme que no sonaba muy bien, Eddie le pidió que no usara su nombre, pero Jérôme insistió. Mi querido niño…

Lo siguiente que pasó, según Rafael, fue casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

La última frase consiguió que la mujer dejara escapar un par de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que Alphonse, en tanto ambos se fundían en un abrazo, primero inseguro, como si no supieran cómo acercarse el uno a la otra, para luego estrecharse como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Mi querido niño… —volvió a decir ella, en un murmullo.

—Madre… —musitó Alphonse.

Rafael no tuvo que preguntarle a su amigo cómo lo había sabido.

Solo ciego no habría reconocido en ella los ojos que veía a diario en el espejo.


	16. Pero su hijo ha sobrevivido

**XVI. Pero su hijo ha sobrevivido.**

 _«La medida del amor es amar sin medida.»_

 _San Agustín._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La buhardilla a la que llegaron era diminuta.

Lo primero que pensó Rafael, muy a su pesar, era que el sitio lo hacía sentirse encerrado, con la necesidad de encogerse con tal de caber en su interior. Pese a ello, no pudo evitar percibir algo reconfortante, que le recordaba muchísimo a su hogar en Nueva York, el _loft_ de Brooklyn famoso por las fiestas de Magnus Bane y por ser el sitio más usado para las reuniones del Emisario con varios subterráneos.

Sin embargo, no era el momento de fijarse en esos detalles.

Detrás de él, Alphonse entró con paso inseguro, seguramente sintiendo lo mismo que él acerca del tamaño. Veía en todas direcciones, intentando ocultar su curiosidad pero sin lograrlo del todo, cosa que Rafael no entendía y quería cambiar a como diera lugar.

Tratándose de algo que deseaba, Alphonse era tan retraído que dolía verlo.

—Disculpen el desorden —comentó Amélie con prisa, dedicándoles una avergonzada sonrisa—, si me permiten un momento…

—Podemos ayudarle —ofreció Rafael al instante.

—No, de verdad, no quisiera molestar…

—No es molestia —aseguró Alphonse con firmeza.

Hubo un largo instante donde Rafael se sintió fuera de lugar, contemplando a su amigo y a aquella delicada mujer mirándose a los ojos con avidez, hasta que ella asintió, desviando la vista completamente apenada, mientras decía.

—Bueno, si de verdad no les importa… ¿Podrían guardar lo de la mesa en el estante? Voy a preparar algo de beber.

Con eso, Rafael supo casi enseguida que se refería al mueble lleno de papeles y libros que quedaba a unos pasos de la puerta, a su izquierda.

—¿Por qué estoy rodeado de gente de libros? —se quejó en broma.

—No digas tonterías —masculló Alphonse, claramente en tono de advertencia.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Recuerdas que estudiaste en Nueva York todo lo que encontraste sobre espadas? ¡Qué obsesión la tuya! Tardaste una semana, según tú, en aprender lo que necesitabas, y sigo sin entender cómo recordaste a dónde regresar cada diagrama, cada enciclopedia…

—¿Espadas? —se interesó Amélie, causándoles un respingo al asomar la cabeza repentinamente desde una puerta muy cercana a ellos—. Eddie le decía lo mismo a Jérôme —recordó, nostálgica, antes de hacer una mueca de tristeza y regresar por donde había venido.

—No sé qué decirle —admitió Alphonse en un susurro, reuniendo libros en sus manos con el cuidado que siempre les dedicaba—, ¿cómo le voy a explicar lo de…?

—Deja que ella pregunte —opinó Rafael, conciliador—. Será más fácil que respondas lo que quiera saber, ¿no crees? Igual debes hacer tú —cuando Alphonse lo miró como si lo hubiera insultado, bufó—. ¡Hablo en serio! Si no, yo preguntaré por ti.

Tras un instante de duda, Alphonse asintió.

Terminaron de desocupar la mesa justo cuando Amélie regresaba con una bandeja en las manos. La sostenía con la pericia que daba la práctica, posándola poco después delante de los muchachos, quienes habían ocupado dos de las tres sillas disponibles.

—Espero que no les importe, solo tengo café instantáneo —comentó la mujer, con la cabeza inclinada mientras servía las tazas—, Étienne irá de compras apenas hoy.

—Disculpe, tal vez no nos incumbe, pero… ¿Qué es Étienne Poquelin de usted?

Al oír a Rafael, Amélie se quedó asombrada por un segundo, antes de llevarse una mano a la boca, sin duda conteniendo la risa.

—¿No les dijo? —dijo ella, tras calmarse un poco—. Él es mi hermano.

Menos mal que aún no tenía bebida en la boca, pensó Rafael, o la habría escupido.

—Se parecen un poco —reconoció Alphonse, con expresión tímida.

—Casi nada, en realidad. No importa, lo que cuenta es que estemos juntos.

Poco después, los tres tenían una taza humeante delante, instalados en un silencio que no era desagradable, pero tampoco muy cómodo.

—Yo… ¿Les importaría que hablara primero? —inquirió Amélie con amabilidad.

Rafael miró a Alphonse, queriendo bufar de irritación al ver que no pronunciaba palabra.

—Está bien —murmuró Alphonse finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, permítanme un momento. Tengo algo que ayudará.

Amélie se puso de pie, les dedicó una leve sonrisa y se retiró por un diminuto pasillo al fondo de la buhardilla. Ese breve momento lo aprovechó Rafael para fruncirle el ceño a Alphonse.

—Oye, lo que dije va en serio —advirtió.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

No tardaron en escucharse los pasos de Amélie que volvía y ella apareció con un enorme libro en las manos, encuadernado en una imitación de cuero color verde, que no tardó en poner sobre la mesa y, tras un instante, lo deslizó hacia ellos.

—Creo que será más fácil si miran aquí y me hacen preguntas —indicó ella.

Alphonse, sorprendido, se volvió hacia Rafael, quien arqueó una ceja y asintió, acercándose el volumen y abriéndolo con cuidado.

Pronto ambos muchachos descubrieron que el libro no era tal, sino un álbum. La primera mitad de él estaba lleno de fotografías de Amélie cuando era pequeña, con una mujer que se le parecía mucho, aunque se veía más alta y menos bonita; en otras imágenes, un poco más crecida, aparecía con la misma mujer y con un castaño delgaducho que por los ojos marrones y que apenas sonreía, se notaba quién era.

—¿Este es Étienne? —preguntó Alphonse, cauto.

—Sí —Amélie se estiró un poco por encima de la mesa, fijándose en la fotografía que Alphonse señalaba con un dedo—. En ese tiempo, iba y venía de nuestra casa a la de su padre. No le gustaba nada —sonrió un poco—, y no lo culpo, el tipo es un idiota.

—¿El padre de Étienne no es…? —comenzó Rafael, deteniéndose al sentir que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido.

—¿Mi padre? No —Amélie negó lentamente con la cabeza. Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente explicó—. Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando era bebé, nunca lo conocí. El padre de Étienne es un abogado famoso, de esos que tienen un montón de dinero y creen que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana. Nuestra madre tuvo la mala suerte de creerle cuando dijo que la quería y… Bueno, el tipo se esfumó porque ella no quiso abortar cuando se lo pidió. Luego mis padres se conocieron y parecía que las cosas saldrían mejor, pero mi padre murió. Desde entonces, nuestra madre prometió no volver a tener un hombre en su vida… A excepción de Étienne.

Rafael, que por lo general era muy sincero, sintió que enrojecía un poco ante la repentina confesión. No se atrevía a mirar a Alphonse, por si éste estaba igual o más avergonzado que él, lo cual era bastante probable.

—¿Él es el mayor? —inquirió de pronto Alphonse, con suavidad.

—Sí, por tres años. Seguramente les pareció algo malhumorado…

—¿Algo? —musitó Rafael, irónico.

—Sonaba… algo molesto cuando nos conocimos —admitió Alphonse.

—Las desapariciones nos preocupan —admitió Amélie, haciendo una mueca—, porque no se ven como algo que haría un mundano, por más loco que esté. Intentamos hablar con unos cazadores de sombras hace semanas, pero cuando nos acercamos, nos ignoraron y se fueron corriendo, como si tuviéramos la peste —meneó la cabeza con desagrado—. Es normal que Étienne se enfade. No se ha pasado media vida siendo informante para que no lo escuchen cuando tiene algo qué decir.

—¿Media vida? ¿Tanto así?

A Rafael le llamó la atención el dato porque, debido a su infancia más temprana, sabía de sobra cómo se podían comportar los mundanos con lo que era diferente. Él, siendo muy niño, ignorante de su herencia de cazador de sombras, aprendió a la mala que no debía hablar a la ligera de lo que veía y oía, o podría acabar muy mal.

—Nuestra madre solía decir que el don… Ustedes lo llaman Visión, ¿no? —los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Bueno, ella creía que la mayoría del tiempo, la Visión era inútil, incluso traía problemas, así que debíamos usarla solo cuando fuera necesario. También era una informante, aunque de un tipo más… _especializado_ —Amélie se ruborizó sin motivo aparente, lo cual le dio cierto encanto, según Rafael, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta—. Étienne pensó que sería una buena forma de ganar dinero sin tener que recurrir a su padre, más cuando… —tragó saliva—, más cuando nuestra madre murió.

—Lo lamento —Alphonse, notó Rafael, movió una mano por encima de la mesa, estirándola hacia Amélie, pero enseguida la retrajo, casi asustado de su atrevimiento.

—No te preocupes —ella sonrió un poco, encogiendo los hombros—, fue hace mucho tiempo y al menos Étienne quiso quedarse conmigo —cerró los ojos—. Tuve mucha suerte.

Aquellas palabras causaron que Rafael dejara escapar un bufido, ganándose así dos miradas de extrañeza.

—Disculpe, es que acaba de hacer algo que me recordó a este _ingrato_ —señaló a Alphonse.

—Perdona, ¿a este qué?

—No le haga caso —pidió Alphonse apresuradamente, moviendo las manos en alto con nerviosismo—. Eh… ¿Podemos seguir viendo las fotos? —propuso a toda carrera.

—Sí, claro.

Con dedos temblorosos, Alphonse pasó unas cuantas páginas del álbum, haciendo que Rafael quisiera zarandearlo. No estaba enfadado, solo impaciente porque su amigo, habiendo dejado clara una de sus intenciones al ir a París, ahora que la había resuelto no se dignaba a actuar. Lo comprendía, pero no podía evitar el querer que reaccionara, que dijera o hiciera algo para que aquella situación no se sintiera estancada o tensa. Amélie Poquelin, si no se equivocaba su instinto, era una buena mujer, así que no había nada qué temer… ¿O sí?

Al ver que Alphonse detenía sus movimientos, Rafael se desconcertó y decidió observar lo mismo que él, intentando comprender qué ocurría.

La página en turno del álbum estaba llena de fotografías de las mismas dos personas. Una de ellas era Amélie, más joven que en la actualidad, a juzgar por su atuendo y porque sus facciones eran un poco menos afiladas. Quien aparecía junto a ella, de revuelto cabello negro, sonreía a más no poder, era muy rara la imagen en la que no lo hiciera. Llamaba la atención que, mientras Amélie usaba prendas cómodas y coloridas, el muchacho junto a ella luciera ropa negra casi siempre, color que contrastaba con sus ojos, de un vivo tono verde. El muchacho solía mirar a la cámara con decisión o tenía la atención fija, con expresión radiante, en Amélie.

—Eddie las tomó —comentó Amélie en un susurro.

Rafael, dando un respingo, apenas se había dado cuenta que ella, poco antes, movió su silla para estar un poco más cerca de ambos; específicamente, ahora estaba a la derecha de Alphonse, quien en ese momento, no ponía atención a nada más que las fotos delante de sus ojos.

—Cuando yo tenía quince años, Étienne supo que nuestra madre había muerto y vino a vivir conmigo —contó Amélie, suavizando tanto su voz que apenas se le oía—. Su padre lo amenazó con dejar de darle dinero si lo hacía, pero Étienne le contestó que no le convenía que él pudiera contarle a alguien de su parentesco, así que lo dejó marchar, pero recortándole los gastos. Para entonces, Étienne se estaba convirtiendo en un informante confiable del Mundo de las Sombras, así que con eso compensaba lo que su padre ya no le daba.

»Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo. Podría arreglármelas, le aseguré. En el colegio tenía una beca, nuestra madre dejó unos ahorros… No me hacía falta nada. Étienne no quiso escucharme. Dijo que éramos una familia y debíamos permanecer juntos. Él empezaría a ir a una escuela de arte local, pequeña pero con cierto prestigio, y el horario le permitiría seguir siendo informante, andando por allí en búsqueda de datos del Mundo de las Sombras que pudiera vender. Fue así como conocimos a Jérôme y a Eddie, de hecho. Miren, aquí están ellos.

Amélie alargó una de sus manos con un movimiento concienzudo, casi temeroso, para indicar con el índice una fotografía ligeramente más grande que sus compañeras de página.

De fondo se veía Notre Dame, majestuosa e imponente pese a la distancia entre ésta y los jóvenes en primer plano, con atuendos oscuros. El muchacho de cabello negro que apareciera antes con Amélie, guiñando uno de sus ojos verdes, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a un sujeto más alto, también de cabello oscuro pero más liso y mejor peinado. El chico más alto se veía avergonzado pero feliz de estar allí, con un brazo detrás de su acompañante, seguramente cruzando su espalda en un abrazo a medias. Los ojos de ese joven no se distinguían bien, estando entrecerrados, pero uno de ellos dejaba ver algo de azul… ¿o tal vez era gris? Los abrigos que llevaban ambos hacían pensar que tal vez fuera invierno, aunque las runas en sus manos los delataban como cazadores de sombras, por lo cual podría ser que llevaran esos abrigos para ocultar los trajes de combate lo mejor posible.

—Esta la tomé yo —recordó Amélie—, después de un mes de conocernos. Lo de conocernos fue un día que Étienne quedó de verse con unos cazadores de sombras en la Tertre, fingiendo ser uno de los tantos artistas que les venden cuadros a los turistas, para decirles unos rumores sobre unas hadas causando problemas en los jardines de Luxemburgo. Le llevé el almuerzo, deseando que no mandaran a uno de esos tipos que ven a los mundanos como algo insignificante y cuando llegué, vi a mi hermano charlando con un par de muchachos que parecían de su edad y no dejaban de mirar su caballete. Pensé que eran clientes, así que me acerqué con cuidado y los saludé de forma muy educada, pero en cuanto vi una mano con un gran ojo moviéndose encima del cuadro de Étienne, supe que eran cazadores de sombras. Ese era Jérôme, diciendo algo de que los colores del cuadro eran raros pero que lo demás le parecía maravilloso.

Amélie detuvo su relato, inhalando profundamente, para luego fijar los ojos en un punto frente a ella, como si allí estuviera visualizando lo que estaba recordando. Rafael la observó con discreción, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer. Ella parecía ser feliz al pensar en la primera vez que vio a los cazadores de sombras que le cambiaron la vida, pero al mismo tiempo, se le notaba al borde de las lágrimas, las cuales a duras penas contenía.

—El maravilloso era él —aseguró de pronto Amélie—. Lo supe en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos. En ese momento, recuerdo haber pensado que mi color favorito siempre fue el verde, pero que acababa de encontrar el tono exacto que me gustaría sobre todos los demás. Seguramente han de creer que es una tontería, pero así pasó. Me enamoré como una tonta de los ojos verdes de Jérôme y aún ahora me pregunto qué me vio él, porque sé que los suyos no suelen fijarse en mujeres como yo, mundanas y sin nada qué ofrecer… —inspiró con fuerza, esta vez apretando los párpados—. Me alegra muchísimo que, de todos los cazadores de sombras que he conocido, fuera a él a quien amé. No, quiero decir, todavía lo amo, solo que… No sé si lo expliqué bien…

—Está bien —aseguró Alphonse, amable y firme a un tiempo, por fin viendo a Amélie a la cara sin rastro de timidez o miedo—. Lo entiendo.

Para asombro y gusto de Rafael, Alphonse finalmente estiró una mano, la cual posó con suma delicadeza sobre la que Amélie usara para señalar la fotografía de Jérôme Montclaire y Edward Longford. La mujer, primero sorprendida por el gesto, después pudo sonreír, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas al tiempo que se quedaba viendo a Alphonse como lo más extraordinario del mundo. Seguramente para ella así era, meditó Rafael, deseando que nada arruinara ese momento, o se las vería con él.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí…! —musitó Amélie

Alphonse asintió por toda respuesta, pero a diferencia de minutos antes, esta vez Rafael no se sintió desesperado por su actitud, sino que creyó que las emociones en su amigo eran demasiadas como para que lo dejaran hablar.

—Te contaré del día que te dejé ir, si quieres —ofreció Amélie, de repente mostrándose algo asustada, pero no retiró su mano del contacto de Alphonse—. No sé cuánto sepas…

—No sé nada —confesó Alphonse, apurado—. Yo… Nadie llegó a decirme nunca… Hasta hoy, no sabía ni tu nombre.

—¡Ay, no! Debiste pensar que te abandonamos, ¿verdad? Jérôme, Eddie, yo…

—No exactamente.

—Pues bien, no sé qué pasaría con esos dos y no es necesario que me lo cuentes hoy, se te ve en la cara que es algo terrible. Pero por favor, déjame contarte lo que pasó cuando nos separamos. No quisiera que me odiaras más…

Alphonse agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Rafael no necesitó ser un genio para saber lo que su _parabatai_ estaba a punto de decir. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para deducirlo.

—No te odio —aseguró Alphonse, mirando a Amélie con cierta desesperación, deseando de que le creyera—. Nunca te he odiado. Yo… No importa lo mal que lo pasara, no recuerdo haberte odiado. Jamás.

La mujer debió ver la sinceridad en el rostro de Alphonse, porque pudo sonreír aunque ya no pudiera contener el llanto. Asintió y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano libre.

—Entonces escúchame atentamente, porque si acepté dejarte ir, fue porque estaba dispuesta a morir por ti.


	17. Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas

**XVII. Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

 _«Existirá la verdad aunque el mundo perezca.»_

 _San Agustín._

Diciembre de 2007.

 _La calefacción se había averiado. De nuevo._

 _Renegando mentalmente, Amélie se puso la chaqueta más gruesa que pudo encontrar. ¿Por qué debía abrigarse en su propia casa? Debía quejarse otra vez con madame Girard, la cosa no podía seguir así. ¡Ella sabía que tenía un bebé, por Dios!_

 _Hablando del bebé, aguzó el oído, pero no escuchó nada. Lo había dejado en la cama, rodeado por muchísimos de sus cojines bordados. Solo necesitaba una taza de té para no acabar congelada, solo eso, antes de regresar con él._

 _Alphonse era una bendición._

 _Al principio, cuando supo que llegaría, Amélie entró en pánico, para qué negarlo, pues se sintió tan ingenua y tonta como su madre cuando se involucró con el padre de Étienne. Tuvo que recordarse muchísimas veces que Jérôme era diferente, empezando porque de idiota no tenían ni un pelo; luego, porque ella sabía en lo que se metía, dolorosamente consciente de que él la amaba, pero que su preciosa Ley impedía que se casaran a la usanza de los cazadores de sombras (la única válida para éstos) a menos que ella hiciera eso de Ascender… cosa que hasta hacía unos meses no era posible y que ahora no le atraía en absoluto, no al saber el riesgo que corría de morir, dejando solos a su hijo y a su hermano._

 _Haciendo a un lado esa información, Amélie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su hijo era maravilloso, en el sentido de que casi nunca lloraba, a menos que tuviera demasiada hambre o que le pasara algo realmente grave. No sabía si era por la sangre de Jérôme o porque de verdad cuidaba bien de él, pero se sentía agradecida por ese detalle._

 _Hablando de Jérôme, estaba tardando en dar señales de vida. Le avisó que procuraría llamarla en cuanto regresara, ya fuera por la mañana o por la noche, porque solo planeaba estar fuera un par de días, haciendo una visita oficial a uno de los recintos de los cazadores de sombras. Institutos, se llamaban. Acompañaría a unos camaradas y echaría una mano con un asunto que se les había complicado, aunque oficialmente no estaba obligado a ello. Jérôme era así, aunque no se notara por su comportamiento habitual: le gustaba apoyar a quienes tenían problemas, con lo mucho o poco que él pudiera hacer._

 _Amélie sonrió ante el pensamiento. Siempre le ocurría, no podía evitarlo. Él solía tener la sonrisa a flor de piel, sin dejar de hallarle el lado bueno a las cosas, atento y cariñoso, aunque no por ello se le podía tachar de superficial o ingenuo. De no tomarse las cosas en serio cuando hacía falta, quizá Eddie jamás le habría pedido que fuera su compañero de armas más cercano._

 _Eddie… Él no se veía muy contento con la situación actual. Amélie sabía que al principio, cuando Jérôme empezó a llevarse bien con Étienne y luego con ella, Eddie veía aquello con duda, como si presintiera que algo malo podía pasar. Cuidaba de Jérôme con celo, lo cual no era de extrañar considerando la historia personal de ambos, pero en su opinión, a veces exageraba. Menos mal que después Eddie quiso conocerlos, a ella y a Étienne, con lo cual los cuatro formaron un grupo alegre, muy unido, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas. Eran como una familia._

 _Suspirando esta vez con pesar, Amélie se puso en movimiento de nuevo. Había llegado a la cocina hacía unos minutos, pero perdida en sus reflexiones, se había olvidado del té. Comenzó a prepararlo, volviendo a prestar atención a los sonidos del entorno, por si Alphonse notaba su ausencia. A veces sucedía, que el bebé gimoteaba en cuanto se le dejaba solo sin previo aviso, lo cual la sorprendía y la preocupaba a la vez. La única explicación racional era que su niño tenía una sensibilidad muy desarrollada, sobre todo con la gente más cercana a él._

 _Cuando se dirigía al dormitorio con la taza entre las manos, creyó escuchar algo. Por fortuna no era Alphonse, pero de todas formas se sintió inquieta. El sonido había sido muy sutil, quizá venía de la calle; sin embargo, apuró el paso, deseosa de llegar hasta su hijo._

 _Halló al niño como lo había dejado, envuelto en su manta y en medio de numerosos cojines, ajeno a todo. Dejando la taza en su mesita de noche, Amélie se acercó a la cama y apoyó en ella una rodilla. Algo la impulsó a acariciar la mejilla del bebé con un dedo, con la mayor suavidad posible, antes de alzarlo un poco y acomodarlo mejor entre los cojines. Actuó de manera casi mecánica, hasta que su hijo solo tuvo a la vista la redonda carita, aún sumido en el sueño._

 _Al terminar, observó el resultado, parpadeando con espanto al segundo siguiente._

 _Lo había vuelto a hacer._

 _No recordaba bien la última vez, pero Étienne admitió haberse asustado un poco y no era para menos. No comprendía cómo funcionaba o por qué podía hacerlo, pero si le había pasado, significaba que debía obedecer al impulso que sentía, dejando allí a su niño, fingiendo que no estaba, antes de enfrentar lo que fuera que se le venía encima. Apretando los labios, se apartó de la cama, cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con cuidado._

 _Su madre le había dicho que su «don» era peculiar, porque había ocasiones como aquella, en las que pronunciaba frases sin sentido o hacía cosas ilógicas. Al menos, eso parecía en el momento; luego, regresaba a la normalidad y tras un tiempo resultaba tener la razón. Era como predecir el futuro, pero no solía servirle por la forma en que se daban las cosas, ya que pocas veces recordaba con claridad lo sucedido y si estaba sola, luego no se enteraría de su proceder._

 _En aquella ocasión no tenía opción._

 _Algo en su acto con Alphonse se quedó en su subconsciente, como un vago susurro de advertencia, así que por el bien del bebé, no iba a dejarse dominar por la duda o el miedo. Jamás se perdonaría que por escéptica, su querido niño fuera herido o algo peor._

 _Por él, tenía que confiar en que el «don» no estaba cometiendo un error._

 _Fue a la sala a paso lento, inhalando y exhalando poco a poco, tratando de serenarse. Al llegar, tomó asiento en el sofá con movimientos calculados, cerrando las manos para que no le temblaran. Habría deseado que Étienne no se hubiera ido al trabajo, o que Jérôme estuviera allí._

 _¡Por Dios, Eddie! Él se había quedado en la ciudad, pero no solía visitarla por iniciativa propia. Lo llamaría si las cosas se ponían realmente feas, se lo había prometido a Jérôme, pero esperaba que no fuera necesario._

 _En ese momento, volvió a oírse un ruido muy bajo, sin duda proveniente del exterior._

 _A continuación, el mundo estalló y supo que el «don» la había advertido a tiempo._

—&—

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Era de noche y París relucía.

La fama de la capital francesa era bien merecida. Sus calles estaban llenas de actividad incluso horas después de la puesta de sol, tanto por los nativos que salían a divertirse como por los turistas que la recorrían con fascinada curiosidad.

Aunque pocos los visitaran a esa hora, ciertos monumentos históricos contaban con una excelente iluminación para las horas nocturnas. Ese era el caso de la Plaza de la Concordia, por donde aún transitaban personas, algunas saliendo de sus empleos y otras claramente no eran de allí, ya que tomaban fotografías sin cesar.

—Bonito sitio para pasar el rato.

Rafael había sido sarcástico a propósito. Si por él fuera, habría visitado a esa hora un bar donde pudieran conseguir un buen trago engatusando a alguien, pero no se atrevió a sugerirlo siquiera. Incluso pensó que había tenido suerte, porque de no haber querido detenerse, seguro Alphonse lo habría hecho cruzar el Sena por uno de sus numerosos puentes y sabrá el Ángel hasta dónde habrían llegado.

Sin embargo, seguía preocupado. Alphonse se había comportado un poco fuera de lo común tras abandonar la buhardilla de su recién encontrada madre. No reclamó entonces, su _parabatai_ tenía demasiado en qué pensar, pero al llegar a la conocida plaza, se recargó en una de las numerosas farolas que la rodeaban y se quedó contemplando el Obelisco de Luxor con expresión muy seria, en completo silencio. A Rafael no le quedó de otra más que apoyarse al otro lado de la farola, intentando distraerse con el vaivén de los automóviles y los transeúntes, aunque atento a cualquier movimiento del otro muchacho.

—Lamento esto —dijo de pronto Alphonse, con voz suficientemente alta para hacerse oír por encima del gentío y el tránsito—. Yo… Solía venir aquí cuando quería estar solo.

—¿Aquí? —Rafael, mirándolo por encima del hombro, arrugó la frente.

—Sé que es raro. No queda demasiado lejos del Instituto, pero nadie de allí venía a menos que tuviera algún asunto qué atender.

—Te escapabas, entonces.

—Algo parecido.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Qué opinas?

Rafael no tenía qué preguntar a qué se refería.

—Da miedo —confesó, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo—. No dudo de su palabra, así que podemos asegurar que esto quizá fue el inicio de algo más.

—Correcto. Lo que significa que alguien debió enterarse cuando sucedió y no hizo nada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

Alphonse dio una cabezada, en señal de afirmación, antes de regresar la vista al Obelisco.

—Quiero averiguarlo todo —dijo de pronto, dejando de apoyarse en la farola e irguiéndose todo lo que podía—. Necesito que tengamos todas las pruebas en la mano antes de hacer una acusación tan grave. No podemos… Si dijéramos algo al respecto ahora, no nos escucharán.

—Lo sé —aceptó Rafael, también abandonando su postura de fingida relajación y girándose hacia Alphonse con una de sus expresiones más serias—. Recuerda que estás hablando con el hijo de dos personas con altos puestos dentro del Consejo. Para la Clave, los mundanos no cuentan, así que solo van a investigar si lo que les pasa llega a afectar al Mundo de las Sombras.

Alphonse suspiró y asintió, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el fantástico monumento delante de ellos. En momentos así, Rafael sabía que la mente de su amigo podía irse muy lejos de allí, hacia un sitio donde no podía seguirlo, aunque ya fueran _parabatai_. Le dolía, pero lo aceptaba porque, después de todo, era parte del ser de Alphonse y no lo querría de otra forma.

—Me llamarás loco —comentó Rafael de pronto, dando un respingo—, pero esto me recuerda a lo de Londres.

—¿Lo de Londres? —Alphonse lo miró con una ceja arqueada, por primera vez en horas sin pensar en su madre y lo que ella les había contado.

—Sí, sí, lo de Londres. Ese caso horrible que me contaste de un orfanato.

Cuando vio que Alphonse apretaba los labios y desviaba la vista, Rafael temió haberse equivocado al mencionarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando la conexión se formó sola en su mente.

—Solo me dijiste que fue una masacre y por lo que le oímos a Kit decirle a mi padre, no lo hicieron mundanos, así que… ¡Por el Ángel! —Rafael se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¡Lo siento! Qué idiota soy… Allí vivía Getty, ¿verdad?

Alphonse asintió, por lo cual Rafael se sintió todavía peor. Ambos le tenían aprecio a la niña, por lo que no tenía excusa para haber sacado a colación las siniestras circunstancias en las cuales ella llegó al Instituto de Londres, no tan a la ligera.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó, sobresaltando a Alphonse—. Tiene sentido, Al. Piénsalo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que pasó en casa de tu madre y lo del orfanato de Getty. ¿No lo ves? Aunque fueran en épocas distintas, tuvieron algo en común. ¡Niños cazadores de sombras! ¡Niños que la Clave no sabía que existían! ¡Niños que vivían entre mundanos y que…!

—Y que podían desaparecer en cualquier momento —completó Alphonse, pasmado.

Quizá, pensó Rafael, en ese momento su amigo se daba plena cuenta de lo cerca que él y Getty estuvieron de acabar terriblemente mal. Todo por algo ajeno a ellos, algo que parecía ser más grande y con un trasfondo aterrador, algo que los habría usado como peones en el propósito de alguien más por causarle un gran daño a los cazadores de sombras y lo que éstos defendían.

—Creo que hay un precedente —continuó Rafael, haciendo memoria—. Le oí algo parecido a papá una vez. ¿Puedo consultarlo?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Rafael esbozó una burlona sonrisa de lado, gesto que no le habría salido horas antes.

—¿Es una broma? Esto te concierne, Al. No voy a contar tus secretos si no me lo permites.

—Esto no es…

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿No lo ves? Has confiado en mí, sabes que moriría antes de traicionarte, ¿pero los demás? Algunos no se merecen que creas en ellos y otros, aunque sí sean de fiar, podrían ser obligados a hablar. A mí no me gusta la idea de hacer cosas a escondidas, aunque no lo creas, pero si queremos llegar a algo, debemos tener cuidado de qué decimos y a quién.

—Lo sé, yo… Lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes! No hiciste nada malo. Son tal para cual…

—¿Ahora de qué hablas?

—¿No lo notaste? —a Rafael casi se le escapó una carcajada, pero la contuvo por su propio bien—. Tu madre hizo eso mismo, disculparse un par de veces, aunque no hubiera necesidad.

—¿Quieres decir…? —Alphonse se vio dubitativo al preguntar—. ¿Me parezco a ella?

—¡Claro! Los dos se ve que leen demasiado y creen que hacen algo mal cuando no es cierto, al menos eso noté. Y Étienne Poquelin tiene razón en lo de los ojos, ella y tú los tienen exactamente iguales. Cualquiera que los viera sabría que son familia.

Rafael supo que había hecho bien en decir todo eso cuando vio que Alphonse lograba sonreír. Eran tan contadas las ocasiones en que el gesto era visible, que se sentía orgulloso de ser una de las pocas personas en lograr sacarlo a la luz. Alphonse lucía mucho mejor sonriendo, lo supo desde que lo conoció, por lo que no escatimaba esfuerzos en intentar que lo hiciera y además, quedaba agradecido de por vida con quien quiera que lo consiguiera.

Se preguntó, no sin preocupación, si aquella sonrisa sería la última que le viera a Alphonse en mucho tiempo.


	18. Aún no hemos empezado

**XVIII. Aún no hemos empezado.**

 _«Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad.»_

 _Arthur Conan Doyle._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

París era mucho mejor de lo que Getty había imaginado alguna vez.

Cierto era que uno de sus sueños era visitar la capital de Francia, pero era también algo que no creía poder realizar en mucho tiempo, si es que lo conseguía. No era tonta, desde pequeña supo que debía esforzarse el doble o hasta el triple que la mayoría, por el simple hecho de no tener familia, así que había guardado ese y otros deseos en lo más profundo de su mente, con tal de no amargarse.

Sin embargo, nunca hubiera pensado que el ser cazadora de sombras le regalaría, de forma inesperada, la oportunidad de conocer París.

Las cosas se habían dado de forma tan sencilla que parecía irreal. Fue durante una cena a principios del mes, comentando que tal vez ese año debían prescindir de la fiesta de Navidad en el Instituto de Londres. Tiberius, atinadamente, comentó que no sería posible cancelarla: era una tradición tan arraigada que incluso iban nefilim de otras partes del mundo.

—¿Entonces van a volver Al y Rafael? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Getty.

El silencio de los hermanos Blackthorn y de Kit no fue alentador y la chica temió haber dicho algo incorrecto. Para entonces, sus dos amigos llevaban fuera casi mes y medio; los echaba tanto de menos que estaba deseosa porque pudieran estar de regreso en Londres para las fiestas. Tal vez, pensó con tristeza, la razón por la que se habían marchado no estaba resuelta.

—No han dicho nada al respecto —contestó finalmente Tiberius, frunciendo el ceño—. Si siguen así, no los veremos hasta el año que viene.

—¡Ah, no! —se exaltó Livia de repente, mirando por turnos a su mellizo y a su _parabatai_ —. Ustedes van a pasar las fiestas con Al. ¡Sin excusas! —añadió, cuando ambos hombres hicieron ademán de replicar—. Puedo encargarme de la fiesta de Navidad este año.

—No digas tonterías, Livvy —espetó Kit, algo avergonzado—. El muchacho tal vez no…

—¡Dije sin excusas! —lo cortó Livia con energía, para luego sonreír con aire inocente—. Incluso pueden llevar a Getty.

—¿A mí? —la nombrada, de la impresión, casi dejó caer el tenedor.

—¡Sí, claro! El Instituto de París no es tan grande como este, pero es precioso. Te encantará conocerlo. ¿Y no dijiste que querías practicar tu francés?

Getty asintió entonces lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo, por lo cual Livia hizo un gesto de satisfacción y no paró hasta que Tiberius y Kit accedieran a ir a París para Navidad, en caso de que Alphonse y Rafael siguieran allí.

Gracias a ello recién cruzaron el Portal hacia el Instituto de París, el cual dejó a Getty sin aliento en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. Habían llegado a una amplia explanada, delimitada por un enrejado de estilo antiguo y recargado, desde donde podían contemplar un gran edificio de estilo gótico que, inmediatamente, le recordó las fotografías que conocía de la catedral de Notre Dame.

—Buenos días —oyó que saludaba Tiberius delante de ella.

Cuando pudo quitarle los ojos de encima al Instituto, Getty se fijó en que Tiberius estrechaba la mano de una mujer joven muy bonita, cuyo pelo brillaba demasiado. Entrecerrando los ojos, la rubia pronto notó que el pelo de la mujer era literalmente de color dorado, lo cual la delataba como una subterránea: una bruja. Sabía que casi todos los cazadores de sombras trataban con subterráneos solo cuando les hacía falta, así que agradecía a los adultos a su alrededor por enseñarle que, pese a las diferencias que pudieran haber entre ellos, los subterráneos seguían siendo personas y merecían su respeto, a menos que hicieran algo para perderlo.

—Buenos días —respondió entonces la mujer de pelo dorado, con una sonrisa precavida—. Bienvenidos. Soy Soleil Glace, Gran Bruja de París.

La voz de la mujer sonaba profesional, lo que Getty interpretó como que estaba allí por obligación, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cortés. Además, Max Lightwood–Bane le contó que era un reconocimiento muy alto ser calificado como Gran Brujo, por lo que la admiró enseguida.

—Tiberius Blackthorn, director del Instituto de Londres. Le presento a mis acompañantes: Christopher Herondale y Georgette Lovelace.

Getty evitó hacer una mueca. Había decidido usar el apellido de su padre al poco tiempo de que Simon Lovelace le contó sobre su nacimiento, lo cual no le trajo problemas al ser un apellido de cazador de sombras, pero no se acababa de acostumbrar a él, más que nada porque rara vez tenía que decirlo. En cuanto a su nombre de pila, desde que supo que era en honor a su padre, le disgustaba un poco menos, pero en la medida de lo posible, prefería seguir siendo solo «Getty».

Por la leve tensión de Kit, la rubia supo que le pasaba algo parecido con su propio nombre.

—Mucho gusto —el rubio tendió la diestra enseguida, lo cual pareció desconcertar a la bruja levemente—. Nos alegra conocerla.

—Ah… Gracias, igualmente —Soleil estrechó la mano ofrecida, titubeante.

—Mucho gusto, señorita —saludó entonces Getty, tendiendo la mano derecha mientras dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

— _¡Charmant!_ —musitó la bruja, encantada, correspondiendo al saludo con algo más de confianza que a los dos hombres—. Georgette… Es un nombre _magnifique_.

Hasta ese momento, Getty cayó en la cuenta de que Soleil Glace les había hablado en un perfecto inglés, sin rastro de acento.

—Hablemos en francés, si lo prefiere —indicó Tiberius entonces—. Getty… Georgette, ella está aprendiendo el idioma y le agradecería que le ayude, si es posible.

—¿En serio? —pese a su expresión amable, la bruja pareció dudar de lo recién oído, porque arqueó elegantemente una ceja antes de volver a adoptar una actitud de trabajo—. Si nos vemos de nuevo, lo tomaré en cuenta. De momento, los están esperando.

Solo entonces Getty miró más allá de la bruja y se fijó en que, unos metros más allá, se hallaban de pie unos cuantos con ropas mayoritariamente negras. Un par de figuras las reconoció enseguida, para su fastidio, pero procuró no demostrarlo.

No quería causar problemas en su primera visita a un Instituto extranjero.

—Gracias por todo —indicó Kit, dedicándole a Soleil una de sus pocas sonrisas amables—. No dude en contactarnos si necesita algo —ofreció en voz tan baja, que Getty apenas pudo oírlo—. Nos vamos a hospedar en la Avenida Gabriel, con otros cazadores de sombras, Rafael Lightwood–Bane y Alphonse Montclaire, ¿los conoce?

Soleil, primero desconcertada por la forma en que Kit le hablaba, pareció animarse ante la mención de Alphonse y Rafael, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Muy bien —asintió Kit, dedicándole un ademán de despedida antes de que él y Tiberius se dirigieran a los cazadores de sombras de más allá.

— _Hasta luego, pequeña «colombe»_ —se despidió la bruja en francés, alejándose.

Getty se preguntó por la última palabra, que no conocía, y por qué Soleil no iba con ellos, pero lo dejó pasar para no quedarse atrás.

Fue hasta que llegó junto a Kit que creyó comprender la actitud de la mujer de pelo dorado.

—Entonces, ¿quién se quedó custodiando Londres? —preguntaba entonces un hombre de hombros muy anchos y cabello gris, de porte solemne.

—Mi hermana —respondió Tiberius con voz seria e impersonal.

—¿Livia? —se extrañó un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, al que Getty procuró no hacer mala cara pese a que le desagradaba—. ¿Por qué ella, Tiberius, si tú eres el director?

—Livvy se ofreció amablemente a cubrirme mientras pasamos las fiestas con nuestro hijo, Antoine. Veo que aún tienes problemas para…

—Antoine no quiso ser descortés —aseguró una mujer menuda, que tomada del brazo del de pelo rojizo, sonreía algo apenada.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta, Simone —apuntó Kit, disimulando en lo posible su sarcasmo.

Getty observó de reojo a la mujer, Simone, intentando recordar lo poco que sabía de ella. Era la esposa de Antoine, así como una persona que solía conversar con Tiberius de libros, aunque no se vieran con frecuencia. Eso no era suficiente para decidir si le agradaba o no, pero mientras no hiciera algo contra ella o contra la gente que le importaba, Getty pensaba tratarla bien.

Por su parte, la rubia miró con recelo a Suzette Verlac, parada detrás de sus tíos, con una inconfundible expresión escandalizada en cuanto escuchó decir a Tiberius «nuestro hijo». Era la primera vez que veía a la joven Verlac desde hacía años, ya que cuando se apareció en la casa de los Lovelace en Alacante en octubre, solo oyó sus hirientes palabras para con Alphonse y Rafael.

Esta vez, si se le daba la oportunidad, Getty no pensaba pasarle ni una ofensa a Suzette.

—¿Quién es la señorita? —inquirió el hombre de cabello gris, notando a Getty finalmente.

—Georgette Lovelace —respondió Tiberius, adoptando una voz apática—. Debes recordarla, Jean–Luc. Se le mencionó en la reunión del Consejo previa a la firma de los Undécimos Acuerdos.

Ese nombre hizo que Getty diera un respingo, quedándose muy quieta.

—Lovelace… ¿Qué relación tiene con el que fuera el vampiro diurno?

—Ninguna —aclaró Kit, quien por su leve mueca de impaciencia, parecía a punto de zarandear a alguien—. Su padre era un Lovelace, así que Kyoushirou convocó al Consejo para la aprobación del apellido.

—Momento, ¿el Cónsul ayudó a que ella fuera una Lovelace? —soltó Suzette, incrédula.

—Como dijo Ty, fue en la reunión previa a los Undécimos Acuerdos, así que deberías haberte enterado por tus parientes, ya que estuvieron allí.

El argumento de Kit, dicho mientras señalaba al matrimonio Verlac, cayó como balde de agua helada. Getty se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, que Suzette no le dedicaba al rubio ninguno de sus ademanes de desdén, sino que veía de reojo, visiblemente ofendida, a su tío y a su tía.

—¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! —Jean–Luc esbozó una sonrisa, poniéndose contento de pronto—. ¿La hija de Julie? —ojeó a Getty con interés—. Es igual de rubia que ella —hizo notar.

Ante la mención de su madre, Getty recordó que había oído antes el nombre de Jean–Luc.

«El director del Instituto de París es Jean–Luc Beauvale.»

—Me alegra conocerte, querida —el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable—. Jules… El padre de Julie… Él era mi hermano.

—¿En serio? —Getty trató de no mostrarse demasiado sorprendida.

Jean–Luc asintió, un poco más serio que antes.

—Es un honor tenerlos en nuestro Instituto —anunció—. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Hay habitaciones de sobra y...

—Gracias por tu oferta, pero no vamos a quedarnos —intervino Tiberius enseguida, firme pero sin ser demasiado brusco—. Estaremos con nuestro hijo y su _parabatai_.

Getty, sin poder evitarlo, se puso tensa de pronto. Presentía que aquello no les caería bien a los cazadores de sombras de París.

—¿No es de tu agrado nuestro Instituto? —quiso saber Antoine, ceñudo.

—En realidad, el edificio es uno de los más hermosos que he visto —repuso Tiberius, cordial, aunque Getty pensó que solo alguien que lo conociera notaría que discretamente ocultaba las manos a su espalda, para poder mover los dedos nerviosa y velozmente—. Estaremos en la ciudad unos días y me gustaría venir a recorrerlo con calma, pero la Navidad se pasa en familia.

—En eso no pensaste si dejaste a tu hermana en Londres —apuntó Antoine sin tacto.

—A Livvy no le importa echar una mano con las responsabilidades del Instituto —aseguró Kit, también llevándose las manos a la espalda, según vislumbró Getty; en su caso, para no sacar alguna de las armas que llevaba—. La fiesta de Navidad de Londres será tan espléndida como siempre, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué me preocuparía esa fiesta?

—Tío, ¿no dijiste que iríamos a la fiesta de Londres? —recordó Suzette, contrariada.

Antoine le dedicó a la joven una mirada envenenada, la cual ella resistió muy bien, para disgusto de Getty. No quería pensar bien de ella, pero si debía escoger entre Suzette y su tío, era obvio a quién iba a preferir.

—Si van a quedarse con Alphonse y su _parabatai_ —comentó Simone Verlac, tras una larga y tensa pausa—, tenemos la dirección. Suzette puede llevarlos hasta allá.

—¡Tía! —exclamó la aludida, entre aturdida y fastidiada.

—No te cuesta nada, Suzette. Tienes que hacer una ronda cerca de allí, ¿no?

Suzette, evidentemente vencida, asintió con la cabeza.

Getty pensó que era increíble que aquella chica tan altanera se doblegara tan fácilmente. Debía ser que apreciaba a su tía más de lo que alguna vez lo haría con su tío.

Aunque no le gustara, el pensamiento hizo que le tuviera solo un poquito de respeto.

—&—

— _Les Champs-Élysées_.

El anuncio de Suzette Verlac fue cansino, algo rudo incluso.

A Getty no podía importarle menos.

Aquel sitio era precioso, tal como recordaba de las numerosas fotografías que había visto en montones de libros que usaba para practicar la lectura del francés en el Instituto de Londres. Era contemplando esas imágenes cuando se preguntaba de dónde sacaban las personas algunas de las más hermosas ideas para embellecer las ciudades y deseaba, al menos por unos segundos, poseer ese mismo talento, aunque sabía que era en vano.

La grandiosa y aglomerada vía era digna de admirarse, como lo había sido desde hacía décadas. Varios datos curiosos sobre la avenida comenzaron a surgir en la mente de Getty, pero se los calló, porque debía seguirle el paso a Kit y a Tiberius, que cargando cada uno una maleta, iban detrás de una Suzette que fingía hacer de guía todos los días solo para ocultar su disgusto.

—Si tomamos Marigny, llegaremos más rápido —informó de pronto Suzette, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. Viven casi en la esquina con la _Rue du Cirque_. No me sorprende —musitó al final, haciendo un mohín.

Ese gesto le dio a entender a Getty que algo no le agradaba del sitio a donde los llevaba, pero conociendo a la de ojos verdes, debía tratarse de una tontería.

Prefirió disfrutar del panorama, sin dejar de ver de reojo las espaldas de Tiberius y Kit, con tal de no perderse. Ella llevaba una enorme mochila por todo equipaje, que cargaba sin problema y que de pronto le hizo pensar que la chica Verlac parecía demasiado débil como para levantar una de esas hachas que a veces, Kit usaba en los entrenamientos con armas. Conteniendo una risita ante el pensamiento, apuró un poco el paso al notar que Suzette daba vuelta a su derecha.

La avenida que tomaban en ese momento era un poco más tranquila, por lo cual Suzette parecía sentirse más cómoda. Cuando la vieron suspirar de alivio al llegar a otro cruce de calles y girar a la izquierda, supusieron que estaban cerca de su destino.

—Justo allí —indicó Suzette, deteniendo por fin su apurado paso.

Estaban delante de un elegante edificio con fachada azul, con varios balcones que contaban con detalles en dorado y marrón. En algunos habían sillas y una mesa redonda, pero la mayor parte se veían cerrados y con las cortinas corridas detrás de las puertas de cristal. La entrada principal, a la que se llegaba tras subir unos pocos escalones de piedra ligeramente rosada, daba la impresión de que en el interior hallarías un ambiente muy refinado.

—Bueno, los dejo, debo hacer una ronda en _Les Champs-Élysées_ —anunció Suzette, a leguas bastante aliviada—. Adiós.

—Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Suzette dio una cabezada, dando a entender que había oído la despedida de Tiberius, pero no lo miró antes de irse, como tampoco vio a Kit o a Getty.

—Espero que no haya problema si solo nos anunciamos —comentó Kit, decidido a ignorar lo que, esperaba, fuera la última grosería de Suzette Verlac para con ellos.

—Como Al no contestaba el celular, le envié un mensaje de texto —indicó Tiberius.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Aún nada. Confío en que no tarde.

—¿Crees que estén en casa?

—No. Recuerda lo que comentó en su última llamada.

Mientras Kit asentía, Getty frunció el ceño. Le habría gustado saber de qué hablaban los dos hombres, pero sintió que sería muy maleducado indagar así, sin más.

—¿Getty?

El llamado vino de atrás de ella, por lo cual se giró con extrañeza, con una mano yendo velozmente al bolsillo de su abrigo marrón. Los rizos, con el movimiento, le taparon por un segundo la vista, pero pronto se hicieron a un lado, rebotando graciosamente sobre su cabeza.

—¿Eres tú? Creo que estás más alta.

La jovencita iba a replicar ante eso, pero se quedó sin habla ante quien le estaba hablando.

Ese muchacho alto y apuesto, con el pelo negro tan alborotado y una gabardina verde oscuro sobre el traje de combate de los cazadores de sombras, ¿era Alphonse? De no ser por los ojos, muy abiertos y de aquel tono marrón claro que le recordaba al oro, no habría estado segura.

Recordó cuando lo volvió a ver tras un largo año en otro continente, después de su ritual de _parabatai_ ; lo emocionada que estuvo de poder estar junto a Rafael y él otra vez…

¿Por qué no podía acercarse ahora?

—¡Al! —la voz de Kit hizo reaccionar a Getty, provocando que diera un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa, antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarlo caminar hacia el recién llegado.

Sí, era Alphonse. Viéndolo con atención, apenas había cambiado en ese par de meses, solo había crecido un poco más, si es que era posible. Fijándose bien, notó que se había recortado el pelo, aunque eso no parecía ayudar a que el viento no se lo despeinara.

—Lamento la demora —dijo el muchacho y Getty, con un alivio desmesurado, finalmente sintió que veía a su amigo de siempre—, pero Rafe y yo estábamos atendiendo un pendiente.

—No te preocupes —Tiberius, mostrando una de sus pocas sonrisas, dio una cabezada—. ¿Dónde está Rafael, por cierto?

—En un café cerca de aquí. Pasó por algo de comer mientras me adelantaba. Vamos.

Los dos adultos se pusieron en marcha y Getty los siguió apresuradamente.

—Permíteme.

La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de qué ocurría, lo que por fortuna, le impidió sacar uno de sus cuchillos en plena calle.

Alphonse se había acercado a ella sin que se notara y con mucho cuidado, le estaba retirando la mochila de la espalda.

—¡No hace falta! —alegó, sobresaltada.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Anda, vamos adentro.

A Getty le sorprendió que él hablara así. Por lo general, cuando Alphonse hacía un favor, era como si se avergonzara de ello, casi esperando que le dijeran que no lo necesitaban y que debía hacerse a un lado. Le había costado muchísimo que, estando los dos en Londres, entendiera que ella jamás iba a hacerlo sentir mal porque quisiera dedicarle un gesto amable.

Creyó descubrir, justo en ese instante, que Alphonse sí había cambiado después de todo.


	19. ¿Por qué no puede serlo?

**XIX. ¿Por qué no puede serlo?**

 _«El castigo del mentiroso no es que nadie le crea nada, sino que él no puede creerle a nadie.»_

 _George Bernard Shaw._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

El departamento de Magnus Bane en París era soberbio.

La verdad, Getty no lo pensó exactamente así. Cuando entraron, lo primero que se le ocurrió era que no podía ser un departamento normal, porque los que conocía eran de la mitad del espacio y siempre se sentía encerrada en ellos. Se preguntó, no sin razón, si el padre brujo de Rafael le haría alguna mejora mágica, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Era un lugar lleno de luz, por donde se mirara. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul que hacía juego con la fachada del edificio, un tono intenso que no resultaba desagradable a la vista; los techos eran blancos. El mobiliario tenía aire moderno y sencillo, lo que no concordaba con el estilo habitual del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, aunque algo de la personalidad de éste se notaba en algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo eran blancas y de forma esférica, aunque durante el día bastaba con la iluminación natural que entraba por las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, cerradas en ese momento y con las cortinas descorridas. En la sala había un centro de entretenimiento, el cual incluía una pantalla plana, un reproductor de DVD y una colección considerable de películas en ese formato.

—Por aquí.

Alphonse, tras dejar pasar a sus visitantes primero, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran por un pasillo a la derecha de la entrada principal, donde podían verse al menos cuatro puertas, una frente a otra. Fue hasta el fondo y abrió la puerta a su izquierda, donde alcanzaba a verse una cama bastante amplia y paredes en un tono azul cielo.

—Esta es de ustedes —indicó a Tiberius y Kit, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Muchas gracias —Tiberius sonrió levemente.

—No hay de qué. Pueden acomodar sus cosas y en cuanto llegue Rafe, vamos a comer.

Los dos adultos asintieron, entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

—Aquí es el baño —indicó Alphonse la puerta que había enfrente de la de Kit y Tiberius, para luego desandar un poco el camino y abrir otra puerta—. Y aquí dormirás tú, Getty.

Cuando tuvo a la vista el dormitorio, la chica se quedó pasmada.

Era una habitación con las paredes de un amarillo muy pálido, lo cual hacía que se viera casi tan luminosa como la sala principal. La cama era tamaño matrimonial, con mesitas de noche a ambos lados, sobre las cuales había lámparas de pantallas blancas decoradas con diminutas flores. Frente a la puerta, del lado opuesto de la habitación, estaba un tocador y frente a la cama, se hallaban las puertas de un armario que abarcaba media pared.

—Esperamos que te guste —Alphonse pronunció aquello con una pizca de duda en la voz, por lo cual la rubia lo miró con ojos muy abiertos—. No estábamos seguros de que el color…

—¿Bromeas? —cortó ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. Es lo más bonito que he visto.

Alphonse se relajó notoriamente, logrando sonreír también, lo cual animó bastante a Getty.

—La puerta que tienes enfrente es la de Rafe y mía —avisó Alphonse, yendo a depositar la mochila de Getty sobre la cama—. Él no debe tardar ya, ¿quieres acomodar tus cosas? —dudó un segundo, antes de añadir—, ¿o prefieres que te enseñe lo demás?

Ahí estaba, tal como había sentido antes. Un cambio. Getty no sabía si debía preocuparse o sentirse feliz por él, pues era extraño que unas cuantas semanas en su ciudad natal le hubieran causado ese efecto, ya que algo le decía que antes, al decidir quedarse en Londres, lo que Alphonse buscaba era huir de París. Decidió de momento dejarse llevar.

—¿De verdad podemos ver lo demás? —quiso saber.

—Sí, aunque no es la gran cosa. Ven.

Abandonaron la habitación, pasaron junto a la sala principal y el comedor, así como cerca de una puerta sin perilla que, supuso Getty, debía ser la cocina. Llegaron a otro pasillo, este mucho más corto que el de los dormitorios y donde solo había dos puertas.

—La puerta del fondo es un cuarto de música, procuro no entrar para no mover nada, Rafe es demasiado cuidadoso con esas cosas —Alphonse meneó la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír—. Esto sí que te parecerá interesante.

Abrió la puerta que le quedaba, con expresión expectante.

Gerry asomó la cabeza y quedó impresionada. La habitación al otro lado era pequeña, pero lo parecía aún más porque casi la totalidad de sus paredes estaba recubierta por estantes llenos de libros. Había ejemplares de todos los tamaños y colores, acomodados de varias formas, llamando la atención de manera insistente. De frente a la puerta, había una mesita redonda con una lámpara de lectura de color dorado y con la pantalla esmaltada en azul; a ambos lados de la mesita, un par de sillas antiguas estaban tapizadas en el mismo azul de la pantalla de la lámpara.

—¡Increíble! —musitó Getty, mirando en todas direcciones con asombro.

—Rafe comentó que es parte de la colección de su padre brujo —contó Alphonse con voz serena—. Algunos libros no podemos tocarlos, están protegidos con hechizos porque Magnus… El señor Bane, quiero decir… Él nos advirtió que hay libros que no debemos siquiera mirar. Pero todo lo demás tenemos permitido revisarlo si queremos. Incluso tiene unas ediciones muy raras de libros mundanos, algunas en idiomas que no reconozco.

—¿En serio pueden ver lo que quieran de aquí?

—Podemos.

La aclaración de Alphonse surgió de la nada, por lo cual Getty lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Mientras ustedes estén aquí, también pueden ver lo que quieran —aseguró Alphonse, de pronto muy nervioso—. Es decir, Rafe no dijo lo contrario y estoy seguro que a Magnus no le importará. Últimamente Rafe y yo no estamos mucho aquí, así que pensé que debía mostrarte algo con lo que pudieras pasar el rato y… —el muchacho se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista, sin poder continuar.

Por ese breve momento, Getty volvió a ver al Alphonse que conocía, el que se había hecho su amigo. Al mismo tiempo, recordó que esa versión de él era una que a veces le dolía mirar, porque era evidente que él no decía todo lo que pensaba ni todo lo que realmente quería, creyendo que no debía hacerlo.

Eso acabó de decidirla. Prefería al Alphonse que se expresaba, que no se contenía, ese que todavía no conocía pero que no le importaría que también fuera su amigo.

—¿Hay alguno en francés? —quiso saber, señalando los estantes a su alrededor—. Livia me dejó venir porque creyó que podría practicar el idioma, ¿tú qué crees?

—Es una buena idea —admitió Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todavía no la miraba. Getty contuvo un suspiro a duras penas.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si leo algo y me dices qué tan mal estoy?

—No creo que estés demasiado mal. Me entendías cuando le hablaba a Rafe, ¿no?

Getty asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré… Es decir, te ayudaremos. Aunque Rafe hará bromas para que luego te echemos una mano con el español también.

—Sí, eso suena muy de Rafael.

Al ver que Alphonse volvía a sonreír, Getty se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—&—

Tal como anunciara Alphonse, Rafael no tardó mucho en llegar.

—¿Quién tiene hambre? —gritó para anunciarse.

Cargaba varias cajas, las cuales depositó en la mesa del comedor, procurando no volcarlas.

—¡Hola, Rafael!

Getty, en cuanto lo vio, corrió para darle un abrazo.

—¡Eh, _amiga mía_ , cuidado! —pidió el moreno, aguantándose la risa.

—¡Lo siento! —Getty se retiró al instante, poniéndose colorada.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Qué has traído?

—Es una sorpresa, ya verás. ¿Dónde está Al?

—Aquí —Alphonse salió por la puerta sin perilla, empujándola, llevando algunos platos.

—Buenas tardes, Rafael —saludó Tiberius, saliendo del pasillo de los dormitorios, seguido de cerca por Kit—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Tiberius. ¡Hola, Kit! ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Un Portal solo es incómodo por un momento —aseguró Kit, haciendo una mueca.

—Portal… Entonces llegaron al Instituto.

—Sí, tuvimos la oportunidad de saludar a Jean–Luc.

Era obvio que Tiberius evitaba nombrar a ciertas personas, pero tanto Rafael como Alphonse decidieron no insistir en el tema.

Sin más preámbulo, Rafael y Alphonse se dedicaron a abrir las cajas y servir los platillos, con una pericia que solo podía dar la repetición constante. A Getty le dio la impresión de que hacían eso a menudo, aunque no sabía si porque no tenían tiempo de cocinar o porque ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo.

Minutos después, todos estaban probando la comida que, Getty admitió, sabía muy bien.

—Espero que no coman cosas de fuera siempre —riñó Tiberius con suavidad.

—¿Esto? ¡No! —Rafael dejó escapar una carcajada, antes de aclarar—. Sabíamos que hoy no podríamos preparar nada cuando avisaron que ya estaban aquí, por eso lo compramos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —se interesó Kit.

—Eh… Estábamos en Montmartre —respondió Alphonse, de pronto algo cohibido.

—Ahora entiendo. Eso queda algo lejos —observó Tiberius distraídamente.

—Quizá, pero este chico sabe por dónde ir para llegar pronto a cualquier parte.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia a la acotación de Rafael, aunque Getty de pronto creyó que se ponía un poco triste. Solo fue por un segundo, pero la hizo sentir mal.

—¿Qué tal va todo en Montmartre, Al? —se interesó Tiberius.

—Eh… Bien. Puedo pasar casi todos los días. Yo… ¿quieren ir?

El joven miró a Kit y a Tiberius por turnos, lo cual Getty interpretó como una muda súplica, aunque desconocía el motivo de la misma. Los dos hombres, tras intercambiar miradas, acabaron asintiendo con firmeza.

—Nos gustaría mucho —aceptó Kit, sonriendo de lado aunque luciera algo avergonzado.

Alphonse entonces se vio sumamente aliviado y Getty se preguntó de qué se trataría todo.

—&—

A la mañana siguiente, para el desayuno, Rafael propuso que pasaran a un café cercano.

—Tienen que probar lo que tienen allí, ¡es una maravilla! —aseguró.

Como Kit y Tiberius no tuvieron inconveniente, Getty tampoco. A decir verdad, sentía mucha curiosidad por la comida francesa, aunque seguramente no sería como en los libros o las películas.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que Al conociera un sitio así —contó Rafael cuando salían del departamento—, pero claro, él no es como los estirados del Instituto, o jamás se le ocurriría poner un pie en _L'Étoile_ …

—¿ _L'Étoile_? ¿ _La Estrella_? —dejó escapar Getty, intrigada.

—Fue casualidad —aseguró Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya te dije que los del Instituto no andan mucho por allí, a menos que les avisen de un lío con subterráneos.

—Lo que seguro pasa seguido, ¿no? —ironizó Rafael.

—Pues no. Soleil es muy estricta con lo que pasa en su local.

—¿Soleil Glace? La vimos ayer —recordó Getty, sonriendo—. Es muy bonita y parece buena persona. ¿Ella es la dueña de ese sitio al que vamos?

—Sí, aunque no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco —contestó Rafael, haciendo una mueca

—La vimos en _L'Étoile_ un día que pasamos por un café —explicó Alphonse, saliendo del edificio y caminando hacia la derecha, a la cercana esquina—, después de una ronda. Estábamos en la barra y de pronto el dependiente se puso nervioso, acomodando cosas sin que hiciera falta. Cuando Rafe lo bromeó diciendo que parecía haber visto un fantasma, el tipo contestó que era casi eso, porque había llegado su jefa. Fue cuando volteamos hacia la puerta de la calle.

—La vimos entrar y pasearse por todas las mesas muy tranquila, preguntando a todos si estaban bien atendidos y si se les ofrecía algo —continuó Rafael justo cuando daban la vuelta en la esquina, recorriendo la _Rue du Cirque_ a buen paso—, y entonces un licántropo idiota…

—Rafe —dijo Alphonse en tono de advertencia.

—¡Es que fue un idiota! Se lamentó, el muy hipócrita, porque los cazadores de sombras de la barra no le gustaban. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que estábamos allí y se puso muy seria. Caminó hacia nosotros con una expresión rara, como si quisiera gritarnos pero no se atreviera, solo que entonces Al tuvo el tino de levantarse…

—No iba a dejar que hicieras enojar a la Gran Bruja de París —advirtió Alphonse, con el ceño fruncido—. Además, lo único que hice fue saludar y preguntar si nos permitiría ordenar los cafés para llevar antes de irnos.

—¡Eso fue estupendo! —de pronto, Rafael se puso de muy buen humor, porque se echó a reír antes de seguir—. Soleil se quedó tan sorprendida que todos en el café se callaron y luego ella contestó que no hacía falta, antes de dar media vuelta y ponerse muy solemne —Rafael se aclaró la garganta justo cuando Alphonse le hacía señas para que parara, pero obviamente el joven Lightwood–Bane lo ignoró y dijo, imitando una voz suave pero a la vez firme—. «Estos cazadores de sombras son bienvenidos aquí. Uno es el hijo adoptivo del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y del Emisario; el otro es el hijo de Jérôme Montclaire. Mientras no hieran a nadie sin provocación, no les negaré el servicio. A quien no le parezca, lamentaré mucho ya no contar con su presencia en _L'Étoile_. Buenas tardes.» ¡Y se fue a su despacho, dejando a todos con la boca abierta!

Rafael volvió a soltar la carcajada, muy divertido ante el recuerdo, en tanto la cara de Alphonse estaba tan roja que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Entiendo que entre Grandes Brujos se tengan consideraciones —intervino Kit, perspicaz—, ¿pero qué hay con Jérôme Montclaire para que Soleil Glace lo mencionara?

—No lo sabemos —Rafael se calmó y se encogió de hombros, haciendo notar que el dato lo tenía tan intrigado como a Kit—. Ese día Al creyó que sería mejor ordenar para llevar e irnos, así que ya no la vimos. Y según lo que nos dijeron algunos empleados, Soleil no sale mucho, así que es poco probable que nos la encontremos, a menos que la mandemos llamar.

—No cabe duda que cada Gran Brujo tiene sus peculiaridades —indicó Tiberius.

—De eso bien que sé, crecí con uno —apuntó Rafael, muy sonriente.

El resto del camino lo hicieron hablando de otras cosas, como del clima que habían tenido o lo diferentes que eran los subterráneos de París, con un refinamiento en sus actos que no muchos les habrían creído posible. Rafael era el que más hablaba, aunque de vez en cuando, Alphonse consideraba que debía aclarar algunos puntos, lo cual casi siempre causaba la risa del moreno.

—Muy bien, aquí está.

Se detuvieron casi al final de aquella calle, delante de una fachada algo deslucida que sin embargo, ostentaba un letrero de luces neón, apagadas en aquel momento. Las letras que decían _L'Étoile_ eran amarillas, lo que explicaba que se vieran perfectamente, aunque sobre la «i», en vez de un punto, se veía una estrella de seis puntas de color rojo.

A diferencia de otros locales similares en la ciudad, este no contaba con mesas en el exterior, seguramente porque habría sido difícil que algún subterráneo se sintiera cómodo en ellas. Así pues, había que entrar para conseguir sitio, cosa que tal vez fuera complicado, a juzgar por lo que se veía por la gran ventana a la derecha de la puerta, también de marco blanco y decorada con cristal de colores que, si Getty no veía mal, formaban un dibujo, aunque no distinguía bien qué era. No tuvo tiempo de ver el cristal con más atención, porque entonces Rafael hizo una seña para que entraran detrás de él.

El interior de _L'Étoile_ no delataba su relación con el Mundo de las Sombras. Las muchas mesas redondas, rodeadas por sillas altas, podían encontrarse en cualquier café mundano, que Getty supiera. Junto a las paredes, recubiertas de paneles de madera oscura y adornadas por varias fotografías, las mesas eran rectangulares y las rodeaban algunos sillones bajos, siendo algunas de ellas las que ofrecían un poco de intimidad por cómo estaban colocadas.

Era la clientela la que, sin duda, gritaba silenciosamente que aquel lugar era sobrenatural. Ese día, se podía ver a un grupo de licántropos en una de las mesas rectangulares, devorando filetes crudos servidos en un tazón de latón; a unos pasos de ellos, tres chicas pálidas y muy a la moda sorbían el contenido de tazas de capuchino que se veía ligeramente rosado. Y un poco más cerca de la puerta, en dos mesitas redondas juntas, había un par de hombres muy hermosos con orejas en punta, uno de cabellos color naranja pálido y otro con ramas saliéndole de la cabeza, que coqueteaban con otros dos sujetos que, por sus ropas, eran lo único mundano en el local.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento cuando Rafael hizo su aparición, seguido de cerca por Alphonse. Los hombres lobo emitieron un gruñido, pero volvieron enseguida a lo que les quedaba de carne, mientras que una de las chicas pálidas por poco derramó parte de su capuchino rosa. Fueron los hombres hermosos quienes demostraron un disgusto más abierto, pero ante un gesto de sus compañeros mundanos, ignoraron a los recién llegados.

—Hay una mesa allá —Alphonse señaló hacia un punto al fondo, cerca de la barra.

—Andando, pues. Espero que todavía queden _croissant_ de nuez.

Esquivaron unas cuantas mesas, por fortuna desocupadas, hasta llegar a donde Alphonse había dicho. Tomaron asiento y al segundo siguiente, una chica de cabellera violeta recogida en una coleta alta, vestida con un corto vestido negro y un delantal blanco encima, se les acercó con libreta en mano, primero alegre y luego un poco inquieta al fijarse en las Marcas de todos ellos… al menos hasta que fijó sus ojos, de un azul muy brillante, en Rafael.

—¡Hola, Rafe! —saludó en el acto, mostrando una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Nelly. ¿Todavía alcanzamos el menú de desayuno?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Qué bien! Mira, te presento: ellos son Tiberius, Kit y Getty, del Instituto de Londres. Oigan, ella es Perenelle, aunque algunos la llamamos Nelly…

—¡Solo tú haces eso ahora! —Perenelle dejó escapar una risita, la cual Getty pensó que sonaba inesperadamente infantil.

—Mientras no te enojes, lo seguiré haciendo. Escucha, ellos —Rafael indicó con un gesto a los dos adultos y a Getty—, se están quedando con Al y conmigo por las fiestas. ¿Crees que haya problema si un día vienen por su cuenta?

—Eso… Habría que preguntarle a Madame, pero no lo creo, si decimos que son conocidos de ustedes dos. Les dejo la carta —la muchacha dejó delante de cada uno pequeñas carpetas de cuero, color amarillo pálido—, volveré en unos minutos.

Cuando la joven se retiró, Alphonse dejó escapar un bufido.

—Si quieres salir con ella, deberías pedírselo de una vez —dejó escapar.

—¿Salir con Nelly? —Rafael, para asombro de Getty, se puso de repente muy serio—. Olvídalo —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tiene nada de malo…

—No querrá —aseguró Rafael, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.

Getty, sin querer hacerlo realmente, descubrió que Rafael seguía con los ojos las idas y vueltas de la mesera, quien parecía tener un talento natural en sacarles sonrisas a los clientes. Los licántropos la trataron muy amablemente, las chicas pálidas señalaron su cabello con gestos de admiración y tanto los mundanos como sus acompañantes hermosos (hadas, sin ninguna duda) no se marcharon sin despedirse de ella y dejándole una buena propina.

—Perenelle se ve una joven simpática —comentó Tiberius, cordial.

—Lo es, pero eso no quita que…

—Buenos días.

El saludo tomó desprevenidos a todos los ocupantes de la mesa, haciendo que giraran la cabeza a toda velocidad hacia su fuente. Se encontraron con Soleil Glace, quien iba ataviada con un discreto vestido azul marino de manga larga y cuello blanco, combinado con zapatos azules de tacón alto. La cabellera dorada estaba pulcramente recogida en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, haciendo que toda ella luciera como una ejecutiva camino a la oficina.

—Me avisaron que estaban aquí —indicó Soleil, moviendo elegantemente los dedos de una mano, de los cuales salieron chispas doradas que hicieron aparecer una silla delante de ella, la cual no tardó en ocupar—, espero que no les importe que los acompañe a desayunar.

—Buenos días, madame Glace —saludó Alphonse, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Oh, buenos días! —la bruja, esbozando una leve sonrisa, se quedó mirando a Alphonse con algo similar a la añoranza—. Hacía mucho que un cazador de sombras no me hablaba así —reconoció, para luego hacer una mueca—. Es una lástima, ¿no? Que escaseen los buenos modales entre los hijos del Ángel.

—Espero que no piense eso de nosotros —dijo Rafael, arqueando las cejas.

—No. Recuerdo a tu padre brujo, Rafael Lightwood–Bane. Aunque algo excéntrico, confío en que te educó bien, incluso estando con ese cazador de sombras, el primer Emisario… quien por cierto, me han dicho que es alguien decente.

—Lo es —aseguró Rafael, con voz seria y un deje de orgullo inconfundible.

—En ese caso, aceptaré que quien venga con ustedes, también es decente —Soleil se giró un poco en su asiento, mirando por turnos a Tiberius y a Kit—. Si no entendí mal, están en París solo por las fiestas, ¿verdad? —los dos adultos asintieron—. Entonces, quizá no sepan de ninguna investigación en curso del Instituto de esta ciudad.

—No, lo sentimos —Tiberius también hizo una leve inclinación, en ademán de disculpa.

—Estos chicos han sido asignados a apoyar en la investigación —con una mano, Soleil señaló a Alphonse y Rafael, quienes afirmaron con la cabeza—, lo supe por un informante. Se trata de desapariciones de mundanos, quizá por eso sus congéneres no se han involucrado demasiado.

—¿Cómo son esas desapariciones? —inquirió Kit, interesado.

—Repentinas. Sin motivo aparente. Las autoridades mundanas les dan seguimiento, claro, pero hasta ahora no han llegado a nada. A nosotros nos preocupan —con un gesto, Soleil abarcó el café y a sí misma—, porque son mundanos que conocíamos. Todos ellos.

—¿Todos? —fue el turno de Tiberius de mostrarse curioso, sin perder su habitual seriedad.

—Sí, todos. Los desaparecidos son mundanos con la Visión.

Se hizo el silencio tras esa revelación. Getty notó que Tiberius y Kit intercambiaban miradas, con expresiones de idéntica preocupación. Rafael y Alphonse, por su parte, al oír aquello no parecían sorprendidos; si era como Soleil había dicho, estaban al tanto porque lo estaban investigando desde hacía un tiempo. A la rubia, de pronto, le dio un escalofrío.

—Buenos días, Madame —Nelly, la mesera, se acercó en ese momento, un poco menos entusiasta que la primera vez—, ¿están muy ocupados? Vine por las órdenes y…

—¡Oh, lo siento, Perenelle! Por favor, pidan lo que gusten. Deben tener hambre.

Los demás hicieron diversos gestos de asentimiento y se dedicaron a leer el menú. Getty agradeció en ese momento las lecciones de francés, porque solo así pudo entender la mayor parte de lo que tenía escrito delante. Fue la última en ordenar, decidiéndose por lo mismo que Alphonse (un _latte_ y unos _croissant_ de semillas de amapola con mantequilla y mermelada de arándano).

Fue solo cuando Nelly se marchó que Soleil volvió a hablar, mostrándose casi tan fría y profesional como cuando la había conocido Getty.

—Los mundanos con Visión que desaparecieron, sin excepción, se habían relacionado con el Mundo de las Sombras al menos una vez. Por lo tanto, sabían de la existencia de varios de los subterráneos y sin ninguna duda, de los cazadores de sombras. Incluso hemos comprobado que algunos de ellos fueron invitados a su Academia. Por su edad, algunos apenas iban a dar una respuesta y otros, en su momento, no aceptaron en cuanto supieron los riesgos.

—Un momento —Alphonse se irguió de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Soleil—, ¿está segura? ¿Mundanos con Visión invitados a la Academia?

—Sí, pero eso no importa.

—Disculpe, pero…

—Sé lo que estás pensando —interrumpió Soleil tajantemente, aunque en su rostro no había otra cosa que amabilidad dirigida a Alphonse—. No te preocupes. Estarán bien, aunque quizá sea mejor que tu amigo y tú no vayan a Montmartre por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

De pronto, Alphonse sonó desesperado, al menos eso creyó Getty. No sabía qué ocurría con su amigo, pero de repente se asustó por él, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

—Mi informante principal es Étienne Poquelin —dijo Soleil por toda respuesta.

Alphonse se relajó visiblemente, pero no por completo. Rafael, por su parte, carraspeó.

—Madame, si no le importa que pregunte, ¿desde cuándo están desapareciendo esos mundanos? Eso es algo que no han querido decirnos en el Instituto.

—Desde mediados del año. No me sorprende que no les dijeran. Aunque Beauvale sea el director, casi todas las misiones del Instituto las organiza la mujer Verlac, si no me equivoco.

—Y Simone no hará nada que su marido no apruebe —completó Alphonse, de repente muy enfadado—. ¿Pero en qué está pensando? —masculló, con los puños fuertemente apretados por encima de la mesa—. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que significa? Si los mundanos con Visión dejan de confiar en nosotros, no querrán ayudarnos en un futuro, ¡mucho menos querrán Ascender! Y claro, los subterráneos se nos echarán encima si sus amigos mundanos no aparecen, ¡con toda razón! ¡El Convenio los protege y parece que no lo estamos cumpliendo!

Esa repentina declaración causó un respingo colectivo. Getty se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que todo aquello tenía sentido, pero no entendió por qué los demás miraban a Alphonse como si de repente no lo conocieran.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Al? —quiso saber Kit, estupefacto.

Parpadeando con aire confundido, el aludido miró al rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente, agachando la vista—. Yo… Es algo que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde que… Desde que estamos averiguando sobre esos mundanos.

El muchacho no sonaba del todo sincero, lo cual era raro. A Getty le causó una terrible e incomprensible angustia, porque debía ser algo muy grave para que Alphonse sintiera la necesidad de mentir, cosa que casi nunca hacía.

—¿Solo eso? —quiso saber Soleil de repente.

Alphonse la miró, arrugando la frente y entrecerrando los ojos. Getty se acordó de sí misma cuando no llevaba los anteojos puestos, ponía esa misma cara tratando de enfocar lo que tuviera enfrente, ya fueran objetos o personas. Normalmente eso le habría hecho gracia, pero en ese momento la risa era lo último en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Alphonse sonó temeroso, viendo con desconcierto a Soleil.

—¿No pensaste en algo más cuando nos decías tu teoría? ¿No te vino nada a la cabeza?

Por un instante, pareció que Alphonse iba a decir que no sabía de qué hablaba la bruja, pero luego, como si recordara algo de pronto, asintió y admitió, casi a la fuerza.

—Hadas. No sé por qué, pero pensé en las hadas.


	20. Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida

**XX. Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.**

 _«El amor es más exigente que la misma ley.»_

 _Desmond Tutu._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Aquella noche, París se pintó de blanco.

La temperatura fue descendiendo a lo largo del día, así que para el atardecer, el cielo era gris y no tardó en descargar nieve, primero con suavidad y luego en abundancia, lo cual obligó a varias personas a apurar el paso. Para los mundanos, las vacaciones de Navidad habían iniciado, así que no era de sorprender que el tráfico aumentara en las vías que llevaban a las afueras.

El viento ayudó a que la nieve acuchillara los rostros de los pocos que se aventuraban a las calles, como Alphonse y sus acompañantes. Habían estado fuera todo el día, visitando sitios de interés y contando anécdotas que solo los cazadores de sombras podían conocer, hasta que comenzó la nevada. Fue entonces que Rafael había mirado a su _parabatai_ , interrogándolo con un ademán, antes que éste asintiera en silencio e indicara que debían volver al departamento.

En aquel momento, finalmente, el lugar se hallaba sumido en silencio, pues sus ocupantes dormían, agotados por los acontecimientos de la jornada.

Alphonse era el único fuera de la cama. Pensó con afecto en la gente cercana a él, al menos por un instante, lo que casi lo hizo sonreír. Luego, su rostro recuperó su aspecto apático.

Él se había puesto la piyama, un conjunto de camisa y pantalón gris oscuro, al tiempo que veía a Rafael deambular por su dormitorio mientras se cambiaba de ropa y hacía mil comentarios sobre lo sucedido ese día. Alphonse realmente intentó seguir la conversación, pero sus pensamientos se iban lejos de allí con frecuencia, cosa que Rafael no tardó en notar.

—Tranquilo, Al —dijo finalmente el joven Lightwood–Bane, resignado a que no se le estaba prestando atención—. Soleil prometió que estarán bien.

Sin embargo, hablaban de su recién hallada familia. No podía dejar de preocuparse.

En realidad era extraño. Por mucho tiempo, Alphonse sintió que él no debía preocuparse por nadie. Mejor dicho, aprendió a la mala que si sentía inquietud por el bienestar de alguien, no sería bien recibido. Veía que en otras personas era natural decir y hacer cosas bajo la premisa de la preocupación, pero eso le había estado vetado desde que podía recordar. Pocas veces dejó salir ese sentimiento, y solo cuando en verdad no pudo guardárselo.

Increíblemente, descubrió que no había podido externar algo así en París.

Amaba esa ciudad, siempre lo haría, pero sus recuerdos más tempranos en ella estaban convirtiéndose en algo amargo, en afiladas cuchillas que no dejaban su mente en paz cuando tenía un mal día. Eran un tormento en la actualidad, porque al acordarse de cómo había vivido en el Instituto de París, no podía evitar el compararlo con la Academia, con los días en que conoció a Rafael, con la temporada en que se le envió al Instituto de Londres con Suzette… y se daba cuenta de que había algo terriblemente mal con él. No, exactamente con él no, sino con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con la forma en que lo habían tratado y con la gente que, si bien no estaba obligada a quererlo, al menos pudieron haberle mostrado algo de bondad y compasión.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, miró por las puertas de cristal de la sala, las que llevaban al balcón. Había descorrido una de las cortinas después de sentarse junto a ella, en el suelo, para poder contemplar una porción del paisaje que tenían desde allí. Habría sido una locura salir al exterior con aquel clima; además, él nunca había cruzado esas puertas en lo que llevaba viviendo en el lugar. Rafael no sabía de su pánico a la altura, pero debía sospecharlo, puesto que jamás había indagado sobre su renuencia a salir al balcón.

Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, con los ojos fijos en la dirección que, según recordaba, era la de la torre Eiffel. No se veía gran cosa por la nieve, que hacía borroso lo que se tuviera a tres metros de distancia, pero sabía que de poder, alcanzaría a ver una columna de luz delgada y hermosa, que recordaba muy vagamente a una de las torres de los demonios de Alacante. Pensar en ello no le extrañó, ya que siempre comparaba ambas ciudades, pero sí se sorprendió con el repentino deseo de sonreír al recordar la Ciudad de Cristal.

Cuando lo meditó, comprendió que Alacante le traía buenos recuerdos. En la Academia, entrenó y estudió a la par de otros jóvenes cazadores de sombras, siendo tratado como su igual. En sus calles, había conocido a Rafael, aunque no pudo quedarse con él más que unos cuantos días. En una de sus casas más hermosas, aceptó finalmente el tener un _parabatai_ , cuando se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás cedería a ello. En su Sala de los Acuerdos, muchos celebraron que se hubiera convertido en _parabatai_ , sin aludir de ninguna forma a su padre o a Edward Longford…

Inclinó la cabeza con abatimiento, suspirando de nuevo. Por más que lo intentaba, Alphonse todavía tenía esa clase de pensamientos, en los cuales se sentía indigno por ser hijo de Jérôme Montclaire, un Oscurecido, que acabó asesinado por Edward Longford, su propio _parabatai_. Era una historia que había escuchado toda su vida y solo en fechas recientes, gracias a la gente que lo había acogido y a su propio _parabatai_ , empezaba a vislumbrar que Antoine Verlac nunca tuvo una buena intención para con él, no cuando le decía…

—¿Al?

Se sobresaltó, tensándose casi al instante y alzando la cabeza, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

—¿Getty?

La jovencita estaba de pie al inicio del pasillo de los dormitorios, asomándose con timidez, como si no se atreviera. Los rizos rubios le caían sobre un hombro, sin orden ni concierto, mientras sus ojos marrones lucían desconcertados tras esos anteojos cuadrados que usaba, lo mismo que algo nublados, indicando sin duda alguna que había estado dormida hasta hacía poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alphonse, intentando sonar únicamente serio.

Era difícil quitarse la costumbre, pensó con tristeza. Getty era una de las personas por las que se preocupaba actualmente, pero algo demasiado arraigado en su interior le decía que no lo demostrara o alguien, tarde o temprano, se enfadaría con él.

—Nada, yo… Creí oír algo —contestó ella, desviando la vista al tiempo que con un ademán nervioso, se acomodaba los anteojos—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándolo con atención.

Alphonse parpadeó repetidamente, sorprendido. Aún a esas alturas, le parecía increíble que alguien se interesara por él de esa forma.

—Sí, claro —dijo por hábito, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah —Getty dudó por un momento, pero luego soltó a toda prisa—. ¿No te da miedo?

—¿Miedo?

—Mirar por allí.

Volviendo a sorprenderse, Alphonse no tardó en recordar que Getty sabía sobre su fobia.

—No —respondió, para luego aclarar—, solo veo hacia el frente.

Getty asintió en señal de comprensión, moviéndose un poco en su sitio. Parecía dudar entre irse y quedarse, lo cual Alphonse no comprendía. ¿Por qué querría ella quedarse con él?

—¿Tampoco podías dormir? —decidió preguntarle.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la chica por fin se decidió y comenzó a caminar. Alphonse no pudo menos que observarla cuando se percató que iba hacia él, con pasos cortos y cautelosos. Los pies, enfundados en gruesos calcetines blancos, se confundían ligeramente con la alfombra beige de la sala, pero eso lo notó de reojo cuando se fijó en la ropa de dormir de ella, de franela verde.

Algo indefinido en su interior le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, desechando ciertos recuerdos que sin previo aviso, habían acudido a su mente.

—Fui al baño —admitió Getty, deteniéndose a un par de metros del muchacho, de nuevo dudando sobre lo que debía hacer y volviendo a acomodar sus anteojos—. Iba a entrar a mi cuarto cuando pensé que se oía algo raro, por eso me asomé.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, pensativa, para finalmente pasarse una mano por el cabello y verlo fijamente. Lucía resuelta, aunque insegura de lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Había muchas razones para que Alphonse la mandara de regreso a la cama, entre ellas que no eran horas para que alguien de su edad estuviera despierta, pero sin comprender realmente por qué, acabó moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Obtuvo como recompensa una sonrisa de Getty y que ella fuera a sentarse a su lado, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo con aire expectante. ¿Esperaba algo de él?

—Me agradó Soleil —confesó Getty en voz baja—. Es guapa y muy buena.

Alphonse asintió a eso. La Gran Bruja tenía un aura de cordialidad y justicia… cuando no debía tratar con los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de París.

—Hay algo que dijo… Bueno, algo que Rafael dijo que ella dijo —Getty se veía confusa por cómo sonaba lo recién pronunciado, pero aún así continuó—, ¿tu padre se llama Jérôme?

Se puso tenso de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo.

—Se llamaba —aclaró—. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento. Creo… Creo que él debió ser bueno, si a Soleil le caía bien.

Sí, esa también era su idea, pero Alphonse a duras penas podía imaginarlo.

—Una vez me dijiste que tus padres «no estaban» —recordó la rubia, más cauta—, ¿tu madre también murió?

Cuando sintió algo parecido al vértigo en su interior, como al verse obligado a estar en un sitio demasiado alto, Alphonse comprendió que se sentía abrumado.

¿En verdad Getty estaba tan interesada en él?

—Ella… Yo no sabía quién era ella —se encontró confesando, en voz baja y lenta, cuidando cada una de sus palabras—. Ahora sí lo sé, descubrí que está viva y aquí, en París, pero… Es una larga historia —torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa, restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber Getty.

—Amélie.

—Amélie… Me gusta cómo suena. ¿Te pareces a ella?

Alphonse intentó contener una sonrisa de afecto ante la imagen de su madre. No lo consiguió, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Getty sonreía a su vez, alentándolo a hablar.

—Físicamente no mucho, solo en los ojos —admitió.

—Entonces ella debe ser muy guapa, ¿verdad?

—Lo es, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos.

Eso lo desconcertó, girándose hacia una Getty muy avergonzada, que había agachado la cabeza de tal forma, que la mayor parte de los rizos le cubrían la cara.

—Nunca me habían dicho eso —aseguró en el acto.

—¿Nunca? —de la sorpresa, la rubia alzó el rostro, con lo cual mostró lo sonrojada que estaba y que los ojos marrones le brillaban un poco—. ¡Eso no puede ser! —aseguró, incrédula.

—De verdad. ¿Por qué me lo dirían?

—¡Porque es cierto! La primera vez que los vi, me acordé del oro.

—¿Oro? —Alphonse dejó escapar una breve risa, meneando la cabeza—. Eso no tiene sentido, no son la gran cosa.

—¡Es en serio! ¿Ni siquiera Rafael ha dicho algo de eso?

—¿Qué, de mis ojos? No, solo recuerdo que… —tragó saliva, de repente muy avergonzado cuando se acordó con claridad—. Cuando nos conocimos, dijo que el color le gustaba.

—¡Eso es muy de Rafael! —Getty se rio por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Alphonse se quedó mirando cómo los rizos rubios parecían revolotear, como agitadas alas de mariposa, algo que normalmente no se preocupaba en notar. Ese pelo era algo que asociaba con Getty, lo mismo que sus anteojos, sus ojos marrones y su gusto por las novelas mundanas, desmedido para alguien de su edad. ¿Por qué de repente le parecía tan importante observarlo?

—Oye, Al —llamó ella tras haber controlado su risa—, ¿puedo conocer a tu madre un día?

Eso consiguió devolverlo a la realidad, a sus pesimistas reflexiones de minutos antes, por lo cual hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Si no quieres, no importa —oyó que decía Getty—, solo pensé…

—No es eso —la corrigió en el acto, dándose cuenta de lo que ella debió creer al verle la cara—, no es que no quiera. Sí, voy a presentártela. También quiero que la conozcan Tiberius y Kit. Solo que… —suspiró—, solo que no puedo visitarla ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… Las desapariciones de mundanos. Mi madre es mundana, Getty. Una mundana con la Visión. Soleil dice que si la visito demasiado, puede pasarle algo. A ella y a Étienne… Su hermano; es decir, mi tío. Estaba pensando en eso hace rato. En eso y… en otras cosas.

El muchacho giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde estaba Getty, de nuevo a la puerta de cristal y a donde, más o menos, debía estar la torre Eiffel. No debió haber dicho algo así, no a Getty, como si le echara en cara que ahora tenía una madre mientras ella no…

Se quedó paralizado al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo sintió el repentino impulso de hacer a un lado a quien hacía eso, sintiendo miedo y repulsión, pero cuando algo rozó una de sus mejillas, movió los ojos y pudo ver cabello claro. Rizos rubios.

Apenas podía notarlo, pero Getty se había levantado a medias, solo lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas, y enseguida lo había abrazado. Ya le había dedicado ese gesto antes, pero no con frecuencia y siempre era en conjunto con alguien más, por lo general Rafael.

Si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba solo a él.

—Todo estará bien —musitó Getty de repente, en tono dulce.

La intención de la frase era buena, sin duda. Getty jamás le diría algo que hiriera sus sentimientos deliberadamente. Lo malo era que, sabedor de que no siempre las cosas salían bien para él, Alphonse debió echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no llorar en cuanto la escuchó, debido a la gratitud que lo invadió.

Getty, la inocente y enérgica Getty, que había luchado sin descanso por ser una buena cazadora de sombras pese a todo lo que le había pasado, le estaba deseando lo mejor.

No razonó lo que estaba haciendo, o seguramente se habría detenido. Solo se movió según lo que sentía, por una vez ignorando las conductas profundamente arraigadas en él en sus años tempranos. Sus brazos se estiraron hacia Getty, rodeándola poco a poco, sorprendido al darse cuenta que podía ser más alta y fuerte que otras chicas de su edad pero al mismo tiempo, era delgada e inesperadamente frágil. No apretó demasiado su agarre, por miedo a lastimarla, pero sí se atrevió a alzar una mano y enterrarla en sus abundantes rizos rubios, no sin antes deslizar los dedos por su nuca, con un roce totalmente inconsciente.

Fue después de eso que la sintió estremecerse.

Aterrado, la soltó, tirando de ella con sumo cuidado para que lo dejara ir.

—Getty, lo siento, yo…

—Al, ¿hice algo malo?

—¿Qué?

Ella finalmente se apartó, mostrando una expresión muy triste.

Se le oprimió el corazón, ¿acaso era estúpido? ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a…?

—Es que… Te abracé y… Yo te quiero mucho, Al, pero tal vez no debía y…

—Yo… —Alphonse tragó saliva, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento pesimista sobre si merecía o no lo que Getty le estaba ofreciendo—. Gracias —logró decir tras una larga vacilación, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Eso… Me siento mejor ahora. De verdad. Nunca he dicho que no me gusten tus abrazos, ¿o sí? Es solo que… —se agachó un poco, evitando mirarla— no me lo esperaba esta vez, es todo.

—Ah, está bien. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacerlo si…

—¡No!

Había hablado en voz más alta de lo que pretendía, pero de pronto, Alphonse se asustó ante la idea… ¿Ante qué idea? Creyó saberlo por un momento, pero se le esfumó de la mente y lo único que quedó fue lo que estaba delante de sus ojos: Getty, viéndolo con asombro, pálida y pequeña en su piyama verde, luciendo casi como si esperara algo.

—¿No? —pronunció Getty en tono interrogante, con voz suave, haciendo un leve gesto de cabeza para exhortarlo a hablar.

En momentos así, era cuando Alphonse recordaba que era demasiado madura para sus trece años. Era raro, pero tal vez por eso que no le costaba nada sincerarse con ella.

—Lo siento, solo… No hables así —pidió, intentando por todos los medios no sonar tan desesperado como se sentía—. No está bien, ahora lo sé. Si quieres… Si alguien te importa, no tiene nada de malo que se lo demuestres. Quizá, si yo te importo lo suficiente…

—¡Claro que me importas! —Getty de nuevo lo abrazó, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza—. ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Has sido muy bueno conmigo y…! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, mucho!

Esta vez, Alphonse no tardó en corresponderle. La abrazó con sumo cuidado, casi temiendo romperla, reprimiendo todo lo que pudo el deseo de llevar una mano a su pelo rubio, hasta que ya no pudo más y de nuevo hundió los dedos en él, mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de ella.

Recordó a su madre, el cómo le dijo que lo quería, sin asomo de duda y mirándolo como lo más extraordinario de toda su vida. Había llorado entonces porque, según lo que recordaba, era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así y supo que él siempre la había querido de igual forma, aunque jamás la hubiera visto antes.

Ahora Getty se lo decía y comenzaba a temblar, aunque no hubiera razón. De pronto, vio con toda claridad que sufriría si un día, de buenas a primeras, ella declaraba que no solo no lo quería más, sino que incluso no deseaba volver a verlo. Se le rompía el corazón al imaginar semejante posibilidad, igual que llegó a pensar, absurdamente, que tarde o temprano eso harían todos aquellos que había conocido y decidieron quedarse a su lado. Livia, Tiberius, Kit, Rafael… Sin duda los quería también, les era absolutamente leal y no dudaría en protegerlos de cualquier cosa, pero Getty… Getty era igual y al mismo tiempo, diferente.

Sin darse plena cuenta de ello, Alphonse se acababa de sentenciar a sí mismo.


	21. Los locos que amamos

**XXI. Los locos que amamos.**

 _«La verdad es el mejor camuflaje. ¡Nadie la entiende!»_

 _Max Frisch._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La invitación fue hecha por un mensaje de texto.

Alphonse, desconcertado al recibirla en su teléfono celular, la leyó durante la cena, ya que tanto él como su _parabatai_ habían estado ausentes todo el día. Kit comentó con sarcasmo algo sobre la falta de modales, considerando que Tiberius, Getty y él llevaban una semana en la ciudad. En tanto, Rafael afirmaba que no quería ir a ese lugar ni aunque le pagaran.

—Comprenden que negarse no es opción, ¿verdad? —indicó Tiberius, tras un largo rato.

—Sí —respondieron a la vez Rafael y Kit, no muy contentos.

—Podríamos sacar provecho de esto. Por ejemplo, que ustedes obtuvieran más datos de la investigación en la que han estado ayudándoles.

—No esperes que nos digan gran cosa —Rafael se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso.

—Nada pierden con intentarlo. Tal vez quieran retirarlos de la investigación, pero eso sería poco inteligente si ya han obtenido la cooperación de subterráneos como Soleil Glace.

—Acabas de hablar como mi padre, Tiberius —Rafael logró esbozar una sonrisa, la misma que le salía cuando estaba ideando alguno de sus planes—, por lo que te haremos caso. Al, tú conoces bien a esa gente, dime qué te parece esto…

A continuación, detalló a grandes rasgos lo que pensaba que debían hacer una vez adentro del Instituto de París.

Getty, quien conocía al Rafael amable y risueño, le costó reconocerlo en el muchacho que estaba detallando con delicadeza una estrategia verbal como aquella. Sabía que no era raro entre los cazadores de sombras, puesto que en ocasiones, la información era mucho más importante que el matar a un montón de demonios, pero era verlo así y acordarse del Emisario Lightwood, de quien se decía que podía arreglar varios conflictos con palabras en vez de cuchillos serafines.

—Con Antoine no hay que perder la cabeza —aconsejó Alphonse, en cuanto Rafael terminó su perorata—, pero con halagarlo un poco puede soltar la lengua. Simone es más reservada, pero si consigues entusiasmarla, hablará casi de lo que sea. Jean–Luc es de los que prefieren observar antes de actuar, así que no dudes que cualquier cosa que digas o hagas, la estará tomando en cuenta antes de confiar en ti.

—¿Qué hay de la pequeña arpía?

—Rafe…

—Está bien, la chica Verlac, ¿crees que ella pueda decirnos algo?

—Tal vez, sobre todo si eres muy educado con ella. Pero no sé si haga rondas últimamente. Casi siempre conseguía que la dejaran de guardia en el Instituto.

—Me pregunto por qué —se burló Rafael, haciendo una mueca.

—¿A qué hora volverán? —decidió preguntar Getty, aprovechando que hacían una pausa.

A la vez, cuatro pares de ojos la miraron como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

—Alguien no estuvo prestando atención —soltó Rafael repentinamente, sarcástico.

—Getty, tú vendrás. Los chicos quieren que les ayudes —indicó Tiberius, conciliador.

—¿Yo? Pero… ¿cómo?

—Jean–Luc —intervino Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño—. Nos guste o no, él es el hermano de tu abuelo. Podrías preguntarle por tus parientes Beauvale, estará encantado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Getty hizo una mueca.

—Si no queda más remedio… —aceptó, no muy convencida.

—¡Lo harás estupendamente! —aseguró Rafael, estirando un brazo por encima de la mesa para alborotarle el pelo.

—¡Oye, no hagas eso! —pidió ella.

—¿Por qué _yo_ no puedo hacerlo?

—¡No me gusta! —espetó Getty, apartándose de Rafael al tiempo que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, echar los rizos hacia atrás.

Estaba tan ocupada en eso que no notó el gesto ligeramente burlón que hizo Rafael al oírla.

Tampoco, por desgracia, se percató de la mirada que le dedicó Alphonse.

—&—

El Instituto de París era realmente impresionante por dentro.

En honor a la verdad, Getty había deseado conocerlo, pero la ocasión no se presentaba. Debido a que Tiberius y Kit, lo más educadamente posible, rechazaron el hospedarse allí, ni siquiera llegaron a entrar. Ahora, una semana después, estaban invitados a comer en el lugar, lo cual resultaba sorprendente y sospechoso a un tiempo.

—Bienvenidos —fue Simone Verlac quien los recibió, de pie ante la puerta principal.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron todos por turnos.

—Les hemos traído esto —Tiberius le entregó una botella de vino.

—Ah, muchas gracias —Simone, ligeramente desconcertada, aceptó el presente, antes de empezar a girarse—. Pasen, por favor.

Fue al entrar que Getty supo que ese sitio no era como Notre Dame.

Delante de la puerta, se abría un amplio vestíbulo, con un intrincado dibujo en el suelo formado por mosaicos de colores. A derecha e izquierda iniciaban escaleras, formando un semicírculo que conducía a la planta superior con cierta elegancia. Las escaleras eran de piedra gris y sus pasamanos, aunque también eran grises, tenían un aspecto tan liso como canto de río y en su superficie tenían grabados una infinidad de runas de protección.

En la planta alta, donde se unían ambas escaleras, se formaba algo parecido a una terraza interior, que en realidad daba inicio a un ancho corredor iluminado por lo que parecían antorchas, pero solo eran varas largas de madera en cuya punta superior estaban engarzadas grandes piedras de luz mágicas. Desde la planta baja, no alcanzaba a verse mucho de ese corredor, pero Getty imaginó que allá arriba estarían los dormitorios, aunque tal vez se equivocara.

Frente a la puerta principal, también iniciaba un corredor muy ancho, el cual era bañado con luz por ambos lados, la cual estaba teñida ligeramente de varios colores, aunque predominaba uno entre el amarillo y el blanco.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —exclamó Rafael, muy a su pesar, paseando los ojos por su entorno.

Getty estuvo de acuerdo con esa expresión. Eso parecía un palacio, más que otra cosa.

—Se dice que algunos de los mundanos que contribuyeron a crear Notre Dame fueron los que, sin saberlo, también ayudaron a levantar el Instituto —les contó Simone, sonriendo con cierto aire de orgullo al narrar la historia del sitio donde se hallaban—, porque estaba pensado como una capilla adjunta, una iglesia más pequeña a la que pudiera asistir el vulgo que no pudiera entrar a Notre Dame en ciertas fechas. Luego, con las reformas de Haussmann, la mayoría de los edificios alrededor de Notre Dame fueron demolidos y se pensaba hacer lo mismo con este, pero fue cuando se le ocultó con un poderoso _glamour_ , reforzado por el que está en el enrejado, por lo que los mundanos se olvidaron de que alguna vez existió _L'autre Notre Dame_ … La Otra Notre Dame. Algunas de las runas en el enrejado que delimita la explanada, que ayudan a salvaguardar el Instituto, fueron puestas por Hermanos Silenciosos, así que no entendemos del todo lo que hacen, pero por lo que hemos podido observar, los mundanos que se acercan demasiado solo sienten un ansia terrible por seguir su camino y llegar a Notre Dame.

—¿Y los subterráneos? —se interesó Rafael, arqueando una ceja.

Simone, a su vez, le dedicó un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa con los subterráneos? —quiso saber ella.

—Bueno, cuando llegamos por el Portal, salimos en la explanada y…

—¡Ah, eso! —Simone hizo un ademán para restarle importancia—. En la explanada se puede hacer algo de magia, sobre todo en el área donde el Portal para ustedes fue creado. Es el punto más débil de las salvaguardas, aunque ignoramos el por qué. Lo aprovechamos para la creación de Portales en terrenos del Instituto y para tratar con subterráneos, cuando se necesita.

Por primera vez, Getty vislumbró algo en Simone Verlac que no le gustó. Se trataba de algo muy sutil, una leve inflexión en su voz al hablar de los subterráneos, que no sonaba tanto a odio como a auténtica desaprobación. La hizo pensar inmediatamente en las actitudes más abiertas y, para ella repulsivas, de Antoine y Suzette.

Tal parecía que Simone, en el fondo, era como su marido y su sobrina política.

—Por favor, por aquí —indicó Simone con tono cortés, caminando delante de ellos hacia el pasillo que tenían enfrente.

Al entrar allí, Getty comprendió de dónde venía tanta luz: a ambos lados había ventanales muy largos, con vitrales en tonos claros mostrando distintas imágenes de la historia de los cazadores de sombras, a excepción de la entrega de los Instrumentos Mortales, que ya se veía en la fachada. Algunos acontecimientos debían ser antiguos o quizá locales, porque a Getty no le sonaban de nada, pero estaba segura que el vitral donde el Ángel flotaba ante un hombre rubio y una figurita de cabellos rojos, era de la Historia Nefilim Contemporánea.

Después de los vitrales, las paredes de ese pasillo pasaban a ser de piedra y a tener varias puertas, entre las cuales había más de esas varas de madera con luces mágicas en las puntas. Eran una extraña imitación de antorchas, pensó Getty, preguntándose a quién se le habrían ocurrido. Trataba de observarlo todo con cuidado, pero sabía que probablemente, la mitad de lo que veía lo iba a olvidar en menos de cinco minutos.

—La enfermería —Simone indicaba a dónde daba cada puerta, conforme pasaban por delante—, la armería, algunos dormitorios, el despacho del director, la biblioteca…

La puerta que señalara Simone, de madera muy oscura y bien cerrada, le dio curiosidad a Getty, pero evidentemente no iba a pedir en ese momento que se la mostraran.

—El comedor —llegaron ante unas puertas dobles al final del pasillo, las cuales Simone no tardó en abrir de par en par, con cierto gesto teatral—, ¡hemos llegado! —anunció con voz alegre.

Getty procuró no ser la primera en seguir a Simone, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y quería respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, sin que nadie la estuviera mirando. Después de conseguirlo avanzó, quedando un tanto sorprendida de lo que se halló.

Sentía que estaba de nuevo en el Instituto de Londres, pero a la vez no. La estancia era grande, sí, lo mismo que la mesa principal, pero había diferencias evidentes: el techo no era tan alto, las paredes estaban decorados con cuadros de todos los estilos que narraban eventos importantes para los cazadores de sombras, había grandes ventanas que daban al río Sena, en ese momento con las cortinas abiertas… y la mesa, aunque bastante amplia, era redonda.

—Buenas tardes —saludó enseguida Jean–Luc Beauvale, poniéndose de pie.

Antoine Verlac, a la derecha del director y separado de éste solo por una silla vacía, imitó su gesto con desgano, lo mismo que Suzette, que estaba a dos sillas a la derecha de su tío. Ambos Verlac parecían dispuestos a dejarse devorar por un demonio en ese mismo momento.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió Tiberius, como le correspondía al ser el de mayor rango de los recién llegados—, le agradecemos su consideración al invitarnos.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Es más, le debo una disculpa por no hacerlo antes, pero ciertas obligaciones me han impedido hacerlo hasta hoy.

—Comprendo, también dirijo un Instituto.

Aunque la declaración de Tiberius fue hecha con el más perfecto decoro, los Verlac arquearon las cejas y Kit se puso en guardia al notarlo.

—Pueden sentarse —ofreció Jean–Luc, indicando con un ademán las sillas vacías.

—Se lo agradecemos, ¿podemos tomar el asiento de nuestra preferencia?

—¡Claro! Solo le pido que sea cerca de nosotros. De otra forma, como verá por el tamaño de la mesa, sería imposible conversar.

Tiberius asintió y fue el primero en elegir un sitio, el que quedaba inmediatamente a la izquierda de Jean–Luc. Como era obvio, Kit fue a sentarse a su izquierda, siendo seguido de cerca por sus tres acompañantes más jóvenes.

Para asombro de Getty, Rafael le hizo una seña rápida y discreta para que fuera a ocupar el asiento vacío al otro lado de Jean–Luc. La chica, acordándose del plan de su amigo para ese día, aceptó con un gesto apenas perceptible y obedeció, topándose con que se le había adelantado a Antoine, quien quería cambiarse de asiento.

—Oye, niña… —comenzó el hombre.

—Tiene un nombre —pronunció Alphonse de pronto, con voz firme y mirando hacia donde su amiga y Antoine seguían de pie.

El aludido puso una cara de auténtica sorpresa y no era el único: Simone se había colocado junto a su marido y abría los ojos desmesuradamente; por su parte, Suzette contemplaba la escena como el giro inesperado de una obra de teatro de la que no esperara gran cosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Getty en voz baja, que sin embargo fue oída perfectamente por todos los presentes—, solo se me ocurrió… Usted conoció a mi madre, ¿no? Quería preguntar…

Miró a Jean–Luc con una curiosidad que no era totalmente fingida, deteniendo su frase a medias aunque se entendiera perfectamente lo que quería decir. Nunca se le había dado bien engañar a la gente, y tampoco le gustaba hacerlo, pero si sus amigos confiaban en ella para algo como eso, lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo.

Por lo visto, funcionó. Jean–Luc mostró una repentina sonrisa alegre, que sin saberlo la rubia, rara vez mostraba.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó al fin—. Los Beauvale somos una familia singular. Puedo hablarte de ellos todo lo que quieras. A Jules le habría gustado que lo hiciera.

Ahora era el turno de Getty de sonreír y sintió que no le costaría nada cumplir con su parte.

—&—

Durante la siguiente hora, no se desató ninguna guerra.

Como Getty había tenido ocasión de comprobar, a veces el sentarse a la mesa junto a alguien hacía que lo conocieras mejor. En su caso, casi toda la comida se la pasó charlando con Jean–Luc, quien se veía como si acabara de tocarle un premio. No creyó que fuera por tener que responder las preguntas de una niña de trece años, hasta que él mismo lo aclaró.

—Hacía mucho que no recordaba a Jules —dijo, con ojos brillantes.

Como casi todo lo que había narrado tenía que ver con su hermano, el cual ya había fallecido, Getty de pronto sintió que había hecho algo bueno, aunque por un instante se preguntó por qué ese hombre no habría hablado con alguien más acerca de su familia.

Decidida, Getty se prometió que haría todo lo posible por llevarse bien con Jean–Luc… aunque quizá ese día no lo conseguiría.

—Señor, quisiera saber…

—¡Por favor! Puedes llamarme Jean–Luc. O tío. Como prefieras.

—Ah… gracias, yo… lo intentaré.

—Me parece bien. Debe ser difícil saber que tienes familia en tus circunstancias.

Getty asintió, intentando no sentirse triste o enfadada porque se lo recordaran.

—Simon Lovelace me habló un poco de mis padres —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—, porque él los conoció en la Academia. Pero no sabía nada del abuelo Jules, gracias.

Jean–Luc asintió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Y sabe algo de la abuela?

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Jean–Luc vacilara. Getty se mordió el labio, ¿dijo algo malo?

—¿La esposa de Jules? —ante la pregunta, Getty asintió con la cabeza, por lo cual Jean–Luc suspiró y fijó la vista en el plato, donde le quedaba algo de comida—. Sí, la recuerdo. Cathy… Catherine, se llamaba… Ella era encantadora. Vino a París en su año de aprendizaje cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y como se enamoró de Jules, terminó quedándose. Era muy buena mujer, aunque a veces no pudiera entenderla.

—¿Entenderla?

—Sí, era de esas cazadoras de sombras con ideas algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Revolucionarias —Jean–Luc frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros—, aunque no me molestaba realmente, porque todo lo que se le ocurría era pensando en el bien de los demás. Por ejemplo, ella habría estado en contra de la Paz Fría, sin ninguna duda, aunque de haber visto lo mismo que Julie, quizá no tanto.

—¿Ver? ¿Mi madre qué…?

Getty se calló lentamente, pensando que tal vez, estaba mencionando temas de los que Jean–Luc no quería hablar. El hombre se veía pensativo, pero no como si recordara algo grato, sino como si sus memorias fueran amargas y dolorosas. Esperaba no haberlo hecho sentir mal…

—Fue algo que cualquiera habría esperado, estábamos en guerra —comentó Jean–Luc de repente, un poco más serio que antes—. La hermana de Julie protegía a algunos de los niños refugiados en la Sala de los Acuerdos, durante la Guerra Oscura, ¿sabes…?

—Sí, lo sé —Getty asintió una vez con la cabeza, tragando saliva antes de aclarar—. Livia me da lecciones de Historia Nefilim y eso ya lo estudiamos.

—Entiendo… Bueno, pues Elizabeth… Ella era la hermana de Julie… Elizabeth protegía a esos niños cuando un guerrero hada la atacó por la espalda —Jean–Luc meneó la cabeza, dando la impresión de que quería deshacerse de semejante imagen mental, aunque seguramente no lo logró, porque su expresión era dura cuando continuó—. Elizabeth murió delante de Julie, por eso ella por mucho tiempo odió todo lo que tenía que ver con hadas, absolutamente todo. Podía tolerar a los subterráneos en general, pero a las hadas no. Con el tiempo, según supe, fue aprendiendo que eso no le traería nada bueno, lo cual me alegra. A la Cathy que yo conocí no le habría gustado que una de sus hijas guardara tanto rencor.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Getty estaba observando en silencio a ese hombre, con quien compartía un lazo de sangre, y sintió más que nunca que no le costaría nada ser buena con él. Se veía realmente interesado en congeniar con ella, además de que no parecía importarle el atenderla cuando podría haber tenido una charla más interesante con alguno de los adultos.

—¿Hablas de Catherine? —hablando de adultos, Antoine intervino justo en ese instante, por lo cual Getty se alejó inconscientemente de él, ladeándose hacia la izquierda—. Espero que no quieras pasar ahora al infame de Edward.

Por primera vez ese día, Getty vio a Jean–Luc poner una expresión sombría.

—Edward no fue infame —aseguró el director del Instituto de París con firmeza.

—¿No? ¿Qué otro cazador de sombras habría hecho lo que él?

—Era una guerra —recordó Jean–Luc con cansancio, como si aquello lo hubiera repetido un montón de veces antes—. Doy gracias al Ángel de que eso no me pasó a mí, pero Edward…

—¡Fue infame, punto! Al menos Catherine tuvo la excusa de ser una Oscurecida.

El comentario fue certero y letal, cual flecha disparada a una diana con inusitada rudeza. Jean–Luc, como pudo observar Getty, se había quedado pasmado viendo a Antoine, como si de pronto ya no supiera con quién estaba hablando.

—Esa no fue una excusa —aseguró Jean–Luc, sonando de repente muy ofendido—, fue una maldición. Lo mismo les pasó a Michel y Cécile, pero no los repudias, que yo sepa.

Getty creyó oír una fuerte inspiración a su derecha, a espaldas de Antoine, pero no se atrevió a moverse para averiguar si su origen era Simone o Suzette.

—Ya era hora —se escuchó decir a Kit por lo bajo, con cierta burla.

—¿Disculpa? —Antoine, tras un breve instante de vacilación, se giró furioso hacia Kit.

—Alguien debería darte unas lecciones de Historia Nefilim Contemporánea —apuntó Kit, quien solo sorprendió con semejante desplante a sus anfitriones—, porque hasta nuestros niños saben ahora qué fue un Oscurecido.

—Pues yo creo que deberían contarles a nuestros niños la historia de Edward Longford como hacen con la de Tobias Herondale, ¿tú no?

La transformación del ambiente fue tan repentina como escalofriante. Getty, como pocas veces en su vida, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, sintiendo de pronto mucho miedo.

—Jean–Luc —de repente, Tiberius se puso de pie, haciendo notar una calma helada que hizo contrastar con una leve sonrisa, inverosímil en ese momento—, agradezco de nuevo tus consideraciones, pero como comprenderás, tendremos que retirarnos.

—Yo… Sí, está bien, Tiberius. Lamento no poder pedirte que vuelvan pronto.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero no te garantizo que aceptemos, a menos que sea por un asunto oficial. Kit, muchachos, Getty…

Esa fue la señal para que los aludidos se pusieran de pie. Getty lo hizo prácticamente de un salto, encantada de alejarse finalmente de un Antoine Verlac que lucía furioso.

—De todas formas, sepan que serán bienvenidos si deciden regresar.

Jean–Luc miró por turnos a sus invitados, quienes le dedicaron diversos gestos para agradecer su cortesía. Getty fue a la última que vio y lo hizo esbozando una muy débil sonrisa.

—Si quieres hablar de nuevo de la familia… —musitó.

La rubia no dudó en asentir con la cabeza.

Definitivamente, Jean–Luc Beauvale se merecía que lo volviera a ver.


	22. Suele ser cosa de familia

**XXII. Suele ser cosa de familia.**

 _«Los apellidos se dejan ver, se dejan oír, y de la acumulación auditiva y visual nace el linaje.»_

 _Carlos Monsiváis._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los cazadores de sombras no solían celebrarla como tal, pero en tiempos modernos, varios de los más jóvenes se integraban a las fiestas con especial entusiasmo, pues solían explorar el mundo mundano con más libertad que sus padres y les gustaban muchas cosas de él.

Rafael Lightwood–Bane había vivido como mundano cuando era muy pequeño, así que sabía lo que era la Navidad, aunque las primeras veces que tuvo noción de la festividad, fue en un clima que sobrepasaba los veinte grados y no tuvo con quién disfrutarla. Después, al ser parte de una familia, descubrió que a su padre brujo le encantaba tener una excusa para hacer una fiesta. La reunión familiar navideña de Brooklyn se convirtió en uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

Así, cuando pasó la Navidad en el Instituto de Londres, se sorprendió un poco de que el ambiente le gustara, aunque el sitio fuera famoso por tener una estirada fiesta abierta a todo cazador de sombras que quisiera asistir, ya fuera local o foráneo. El enorme comedor se iluminó, la mesa no tuvo ni un asiento vacío y hubo por todas partes risas, regalos y juegos. Era como estar con su propia familia, sobre todo cuando contemplaba los graciosos intentos de Livia y Kit para que Tiberius participara en algunos de los entretenimientos, cosa que casi siempre conseguían.

Lo único que le dolió en esa ocasión fue observar cómo Alphonse, a veces, actuaba como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer o decir con tanta gente a su alrededor y más aún, algunos prestándole atención. En ese momento todavía no eran _parabatai_ , pero ya lo conocía casi tan bien como a sí mismo, por lo cual pensó en la mejor oportunidad para darle el regalo que le había conseguido, hasta que decidió hacerlo después de ver a Getty saludar a su amigo, claramente entusiasmada con algo que sostenía, riendo y agitando esa maraña rubia que tenía por pelo, que ese día llevaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con pasadores de pedrería.

Desde entonces, pensó Rafael, tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

No debía pensar en ello. En primer lugar, tenían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse y en segunda, dudaba que fuera realmente lo que imaginaba desde hacía unos días. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar el breve lapso de paz que tenían, pues sentía que no iba a durar.

Menos mal que no se era hijo de Magnus Bane en balde.

—¿Compras? —se sorprendió Alphonse.

Era la hora del desayuno, dos días antes de Navidad. El encargado de cocinar ese día era Alphonse, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un rato. A Rafael le sorprendía acordarse de los entrenamientos con él cuando lo veía moverse de esa forma, con fluidez y seguridad: en esos momentos, parecía que su _parabatai_ no dudaba de lo que hacía y de que no le saldría nada mal.

—Sí, compras —confirmó Rafael, que queriendo ayudar, declaró que prepararía las bebidas; ese día, tendrían jugo de toronja, café y té—, porque con todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, al menos yo no he podido conseguirles regalos a ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Entonces ya tienes los de tus padres y tu hermano?

—La verdad sí, por pura suerte. Antes de venir a París, encontré algo para cada uno.

—¿Qué les compraste?

—No importa —Rafael apartó por un momento de los recuerdos de su familia, antes de volver al tema inicial—, solo hay que concentrarse en hallarles algo a tus padres, a Livia y a Getty.

Alphonse asintió, apretando ligeramente los labios antes de poner expresión de asombro.

—Mi madre —musitó, incrédulo—. Me olvidaba de ella. Y de tío Étienne.

Rafael suspiró. Aquello había sonado a una dura acusación y lo peor era que Alphonse la estaba haciendo contra sí mismo.

—Es normal —aseguró con voz serena—, hasta hace unas semanas, no los conocías. ¡Con mayor razón tenemos que ir de compras! Para ellos hallaremos algo bueno en las tiendas mundanas, pero para los demás…

Dejó la frase en el aire, fingiendo incertidumbre, pero Alphonse no lo defraudó al agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin ningún asomo de duda.

—A Kit le gustará una de esas armas ornamentales que a veces tienen en las tiendas de antigüedades, aunque se va a lamentar de no poder usarla contra los demonios. A Livia le podemos enviar un perfume, sé de algunos bastante buenos. A Tiberius y a Getty les buscamos libros. A él uno de misterio o una edición rara de _Sherlock Holmes_ , si la hallamos. Getty… Ella quiere practicar francés, quizá una novela…

Rafael, viendo que Alphonse se movía cada vez más lento conforme se quedaba pensativo, estuvo a punto de burlarse de él, pero se contuvo. Había decidido quedarse callado y se lo recordó entonces, sobre todo porque no quería que su amigo creyera que menospreciaba su opinión.

—Tenemos cerca algunos centros comerciales mundanos, intentemos primero allí —terminó proponiendo—, ¿y ya pensaste en algo para tu madre y tu tío?

—Eh… Sí, creo que sí. Pero no sé…

—¿Por qué, se te ocurrió algo raro?

—No. Digo, tal vez. ¿No se molestarán si les doy regalos?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Son tu familia! Además, ¡a todo el mundo le gusta recibir regalos!

Alphonse hizo un gesto leve de incredulidad, muy breve, antes de volver a concentrarse en la preparación del desayuno. Era como si…

No, Rafael pensó que debía ser algo imposible. Pero tras la comida en el Instituto de París, definitivamente podía creerlo, aunque la idea no le gustara. Decidió hacer algunas preguntas.

—Oye, Al, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que diste regalos?

—El año pasado —respondió Alphonse con aire distraído, vigilando lo que tenía en la estufa.

—¿En Navidad, verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Rafael recordó que, en aquella ocasión, también había sido él quien sacara a colación el tema de los regalos. Alphonse que no se veía particularmente entusiasmado, aunque lo terminó acompañando a las tiendas y adquirió modestos detalles para los del Instituto de Londres, que pidió amablemente a su padre Magnus que enviara… y lo hizo con suma cortesía, casi temeroso, balbuceando que hallaría otra forma de hacerlos llegar a su destino si no había más remedio.

—¿Me prestas tu celular?

Rafael preguntó aquello tan de repente, que temió que su amigo se hiciera daño con la sartén que retiraba del fuego, pero éste se limitó a asentir, sin siquiera girarse. No perdió tiempo y tomando el aparato de encima del refrigerador, buscó lo que necesitaba, echándole un vistazo a la cafetera mientras movía los dedos a toda velocidad por la pantalla táctil.

Justo cuando la cafetera anunció con un timbre que había terminado su labor, Rafael halló algo. No era precisamente lo que quería, pero de momento tendría que servir. Dio unos cuantos toques rápidos, sintiendo pocos segundos después una vibración en un bolsillo.

—Lo siento, olvidé mandártela.

—¿Qué?

—La foto. Eso querías, ¿no?

—Eh… Sí, la recordé de pronto. No todos los días vas al Louvre.

Por un momento, Rafael creyó que Alphonse lo había descubierto, pero éste se había acordado de una visita al famoso museo que hicieran días atrás, entrando solo a las salas más conocidas pero sin dejar por ello de tomarse montones de fotos. Había una imagen en particular que Rafael había dicho que deseaba, de ellos dos y Getty haciendo ademanes de saludo delante de la pirámide de cristal, pero Alphonse había olvidado enviársela.

Suspirando, Rafael buscó la fotografía en el aparato. No le gustaba mentir, así que más le valía hacer lo que su _parabatai_ supuso, eso lo compensaría, ¿no?

Algo le decía que de enterarse de su plan, Alphonse podría molestarse.

—&—

La torre Eiffel era, con mucho, el primer monumento que la mayoría de la gente recordaba al oír mencionar a París.

Sin embargo, había otros igual de interesantes. Hasta que Alphonse lo guió por la ciudad, Rafael no había apreciado como debía las maravillas que la capital francesa tenía. Sí, deseaba conocer la torre Eiffel, como casi cualquier extranjero, pero Alphonse no lo llevó allí en primer lugar, sino al Arco del Triunfo, donde tenían una excelente vista de los Campos Elíseos. _Les Champs-Élysées_ , recordó, era el nombre en francés, pero no quería usarlo. Seguro eso le encantaría…

—Buenos días. ¿Se puede saber qué se te ofrece, Lightwood?

—Buenos días, ¿cómo has estado?

Rafael contuvo todo lo posible una sonrisa de satisfacción. Definitivamente había sido buena idea llevarse a Getty, aunque la chica no tuviera más que una vaga idea de lo que pretendía.

—Bien, supongo —la persona recién llegada frunció el ceño—, ¿y ustedes?

—Muy bien, gracias por interesarte, aunque pudiste haberlo hecho desde hace días.

—Oye, niña, ten más cuidado con…

—Tiene un nombre —intervino Rafael, al ver que aquello podía salirse de control—, así que harías bien en recordarlo, Verlac, no como tu tío.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, Suzette Verlac se alzó el cuello del abrigo azul que llevaba sobre la ropa negra, obvio traje de cazadora de sombras, antes de desviar sus ojos verdes.

—No quiero oír de tío Antoine en este momento —indicó Suzette con dureza.

—¿Ah, no? Pensábamos que lo adorabas.

—Con todo respeto… —la joven Verlac resopló, evidentemente fastidiada.

—¿Respeto? —espetó por lo bajo Getty, arqueando las cejas.

—… Eso no es de su incumbencia —concluyó Suzette, mirando a Getty con desdén, puesto que la había oído perfectamente—. Por favor, vayamos al grano. Me estoy tomando unos minutos de mi ronda del día para verlos. Su tiempo está corriendo.

—¿Nuestro tiempo? —esta vez, Getty soltó las palabras con aire incrédulo, moviendo uno de sus brazos a toda velocidad.

—Esto te conviene tanto como a nosotros, quiero creer —Rafael, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia, le advirtió con un leve apretón que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando—, porque no me cabe en la cabeza que Al nunca te haya importado.

—¿Acaso le importo yo? —dejó escapar Suzette, sarcástica.

—¡Claro que le importas! Aunque no lo diga, sé que si escucha «Verlac», se acuerda de ti. Siendo sincero, no creo que te lo merezcas, pero así es él, no lo querríamos de otra forma.

Getty asintió enérgicamente a sus palabras, con lo cual Rafael se sintió orgulloso de que lo entendiera. No quería perder tiempo, por lo que estaba hablando en francés, así la joven de ojos verdes sabría la deferencia que le estaba teniendo y quizá, solo quizá, cooperaría sin objetar.

—No hay muchos Verlac hoy en día —admitió Suzette, un poco menos arisca.

—Lo sabemos. También Al, por supuesto. Solo queremos aclarar unos puntos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Verás, hay algo que me ha estado molestando —Rafael comenzó a hablar un poco más despacio, debido a que quería pronunciar bien y además, porque de dejarse llevar, quizá acabaría siendo algo grosero y era lo que menos le convenía—. Vamos a comprar regalos porque pronto será Navidad, no sé qué tanto la celebren en su Instituto…

—No hacemos nada, en realidad. Solo tuvimos una cena ayer, por el Solsticio de Invierno.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Por lo general, algunos de los cazadores de sombras de la ciudad piden permiso para crear un Portal a Londres en el Instituto, para su fiesta de Navidad. Dicen que es buena.

—¡Lo es! —exclamó Getty por lo bajo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Rafael supo que en esa ocasión, la rubia no intentaba burlarse de Suzette, aunque ésta por un momento creyó lo contrario.

—Este año tío Antoine dijo que iríamos a Londres, pero… Se veía decepcionado de ver aquí a Tiberius Blackthorn.

—De él, no me extrañaría —desdeñó Rafael.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira, sabes que tu tío no me agrada, pero no lo digo por eso. Tiberius le disgusta, no sé por qué, y recuerdo que una vez, Al me contó que Antoine quería ser director de tu Instituto…

—Eso me dijo Al también —recordó Getty de pronto.

—Sí, es verdad —corroboró Suzette, meditabunda—, aunque no creo que lo logre, no ahora, después de todas esas cosas que dijo sobre los Longford… —meneó la cabeza, desalentada.

—¿Los Longford? —se extrañó Getty—. Disculpa, no entiendo…

—Cuando ustedes fueron a comer al Instituto, hablaste con Jean–Luc, ¿no? —si Rafael no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que la joven Verlac le hablaba a Getty como a una igual, quizá demasiado inmersa en su relato como para darse cuenta—. Te contó de su cuñada, Catherine.

—Sí, era mi abuela.

—Bueno, ella de soltera era Longford. Su primo era Edward Longford.

El nombre fue dicho con el suficiente énfasis como para que Rafael comenzara a atar cabos.

—¿Tu tío odiaba a Edward Longford por algo o era a su _parabatai_?

Suzette suspiró. Su expresión dio a entender que la respuesta no era precisamente sencilla.

—Lo que sé no es mucho —comenzó a detallar—, solo lo que he escuchado a escondidas cuando mis tíos conversan y lo que pude sonsacarles a otros cazadores de sombras de la ciudad, los que conocieron a los Longford. Jean–Luc te dijo que Catherine vino por su año de aprendizaje al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿no? —miró a Getty, quien asintió con la cabeza enseguida—, que ella se enamoró de Jules, su hermano, y que por eso se quedó en París. Bueno, quizá tío Antoine creyó que Jean–Luc iba a hablarte también de Edward y por eso se puso tan pesado.

—¿Acaso habría sido algo malo? —quiso saber Getty.

—Para mi tío, sí —Suzette hizo una mueca de desaprobación—. Catherine, por lo que averigüé, se enteró de que unos primos suyos se quedaron huérfanos cuando sus padres murieron en una misión y que en Alacante nadie quería cuidar de ellos, así que los invitó a vivir con ella y Jules. A tío Antoine le agradaron todos, pero más Edward, que era de su edad, muy listo y muy hábil en combate. Tío Antoine hasta creyó que podrían llegar a ser _parabatai_ , se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando tenían unos trece años, llegó al Instituto otro huérfano, desde Lyon, que acaparó la atención de Edward enseguida y casi nadie supo cómo o por qué. Eso le sentó muy mal a mi tío, y dicen que desde entonces, no soporta ni que lo nombren.

—¿Estaba celoso? —por alguna razón, Rafael sintió repentinas ganas de reír.

—¿No es evidente? —soltó Suzette a su vez—. En lo personal lo encuentro ridículo, pero tío Antoine es así, se ofende fácilmente. Peor aún, cuando quiere desquitarse, no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias, por eso soltó semejante tontería sobre contar la historia de Edward Longford igual que la de Tobias Herondale —agitó la cabeza, genuinamente ofendida y dolida—. No me extraña nada que Tiberius Blackthorn los obligara a irse.

—Tiberius no nos obligó —aclaró Rafael en el acto.

—¡Es verdad! —confirmó Getty con vehemencia—. Yo ya quería irme desde antes de eso. Tu tío está loco y decir algo así delante de Tiberius…

—Pero si eso lo dijo por Christopher Herondale —recordó Suzette, confusa.

—Si ofenden a tu pareja, te ofenden a ti —aseguró Rafael, muy serio—. ¿O acaso no se enoja tu tío si alguien trata mal a tu tía?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Qué, creíste que ellos eran diferentes? Siguen siendo personas, Verlac, así que mejor búscate otra excusa.

Por la cara que puso, Rafael se imaginó que la chica se estaba tragando un par de frases hirientes, al considerar que saldría perdiendo si las decía.

—Perdón —intervino Getty, no muy segura, pero Rafael le hizo una seña y ella continuó—. Es que sigo algo perdida. El nombre de Edward Longford me suena, pero no sé de qué.

—Se usa mucho su historia para ejemplificar algunas de las tragedias más graves de la Guerra Oscura —contestó Suzette con seriedad, apretando los labios por un segundo antes de seguir—. Muchos fueron convertidos en Oscurecidos: padres, madres, hermanos… El _parabatai_ de Edward Longford. Peor aún: peleó contra él, lo mató y luego se suicidó.

Por la cara que puso Getty, era evidente que no sabía aquello, cosa que Rafael no entendía. Suzette tenía razón: a través de los años, la historia de lo que hizo Edward Longford se había extendido entre los cazadores de sombras, algunos contándola con deferente respeto y otros, con evidente desprecio. En el Instituto de Londres, sin ir más lejos, Livia era quien se encargaba de varias de las lecciones teóricas, entre ellas las de Historia Nefilim, y la parte Contemporánea se la sabía bastante bien… lo cual era lógico, considerando que ella misma participó en algunos de esos eventos, principalmente de testigo. Tal vez, sabiendo lo que implicaba contar esa historia, Livia había decidido guardársela hasta que Getty fuera algo mayor.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la rubia decía que conocía el nombre de ese cazador de sombras?

—Mató a un Oscurecido —musitó Getty de pronto.

—¿Qué? —para Suzette, eso no tenía pies ni cabeza.

—Edward Longford mató a un Oscurecido —Getty habló un poco más alto, enderezándose todo lo que podía, con lo cual casi igualaba la estatura de una Suzette que la veía con cierto temor—. Él... sabía que ya no era su _parabatai_ , ¿verdad? —se giró hacia Rafael con expresión extraña, casi como si suplicara su apoyo.

—Lo de Edward Longford fue durante la batalla de la Ciudadela —Rafael arrugó la frente, intentando recordar los datos correctos—, cuando todavía algunos creían que se podría curar a los Oscurecidos. Quizá él, en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que no sería posible y por eso…

—Sí, ¿pero tenía que suicidarse después? —espetó Suzette, de pronto ya no muy serena.

—He oído que a veces pasa —comentó Rafael con cautela—, que cuando alguien pierde a su _parabatai_ , la pena es demasiado intensa como para soportarla. Y tener que matarlo él…

—Eso tampoco lo perdona mi tío, ¿sabías? No bastó con que Jérôme Montclaire llegara de pronto y se adueñara de Edward Longford a ese grado, sino que prácticamente le causó la muerte.

—Si tanto le preocupaba a tu tío, ¿no debió acompañarlo a la batalla de la Ciudadela?

—¡No lo sé! Lo de la Ciudadela fue repentino, cuentan que solo enviaron a unos cuantos y que habría terminado en una masacre si no pasa lo de Jace Herondale y el fuego celestial…

—¡Momento!

La exclamación de Getty detuvo la réplica que Rafael estaba a punto de decir. Más aún, el joven observó el rostro de su amiga y vio que se estaba llenando de pánico.

—¿Tu tío le hizo algo malo a Al porque odia a su padre? —inquirió Getty, incrédula.

—No por… Quiero decir, mi tío… —Suzette, al no hallar excusa alguna, terminó suspirando y asintiendo—. Sí, es lo más probable —admitió, derrotada.

—¿De qué estamos hablando cuando decimos «algo malo»?

Rafael miró a Suzette con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz. Quizá ella no tuviera la culpa directa en todo aquel asunto, pero ¡por el Ángel!, esperaba que no fuera algo irreparable, o alguien acabaría pagando por ello y a él no le importaba que la primera fuera la joven que tenía enfrente.

—Debí comprenderlo antes, estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo… —Suzette sonó como si se lamentara—. Es que… Como nunca vi nada raro, no sabía que Alphonse siempre estaba asustado.

—¿Asustado de qué?

—Ya se los dije, tío Antoine se ofende fácilmente. Nunca ha olvidado que, según él, Edward lo cambió por Jérôme. Cuando supo lo que pasó en la batalla de la Ciudadela, dicen que tío Antoine no se recuperó de la impresión hasta una semana después. Luego, cuando se enteró que Edward evacuó el Instituto de París con un niño, tío Antoine quiso saber de él, tal vez esperando que fuera un pariente al que Edward había querido salvar, aunque no sabía de ninguno. Logré que tía Simone me hablara de eso —tragó saliva, muy nerviosa—, pero desearía no haberlo hecho. No se veía muy cómoda, y primero pensé que era de pena, pero luego supe que no, ¡se sentía humillada! ¡Le importaba más que nadie supiera que…!

Suzette se detuvo, dejó escapar un bufido y desvió la vista hacia los Campos Elíseos, perdiéndose por un momento en la visión del tráfico.

—No sé cómo pude estar tan ciega —admitió—, tal vez porque Alphonse y yo no somos tan diferentes. Huérfanos los dos, asustados de que nos abandonen si hacemos algo mal, haciendo todo lo mejor posible para que sepan que valemos la pena…

Aunque no quería, Rafael estaba empezando a sentir pena por Suzette. Comprendía ese sentimiento mejor de lo que ella imaginaba. Vio de reojo a Getty apretando los labios y supo que la rubia, de una forma u otra, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—La diferencia es que tío Antoine es mi sangre —soltó de pronto Suzette, aunque no con orgullo, sino con cierto desprecio—, por eso no me trató como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal.

—Espera, ¿cómo es eso? —Rafael apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Creo que sé lo que querías preguntar —afirmó Suzette, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Cuando me puse a recordar, noté que no estuvo bien lo que hacía tío Antoine. Ahora sé que no tenía ningún sentido. Ya se los dije, Alphonse siempre fue amable y bien portado…

—Eso lo sabemos sin que nos lo digas —dejó escapar Getty, arrugando la frente.

Cualquiera habría creído que la rubia estaba enfadándose, pero a esas alturas, Rafael sabía que no era eso, no completamente. Eso sí, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que su amiga intentaba por todos los medios no echarse a llorar… ni arremeter contra Suzette.

—Entonces saben que a Alphonse se le da bien manejar las espadas —Rafael y Getty asintieron en el acto—. Pues bien, en eso se parece a su padre. En eso y en muchas otras cosas, aunque el color de ojos no sabemos de quién lo habrá sacado…

—Y nosotros no te lo pensamos decir —aseguró Getty, haciendo una mueca.

—No importa. Lo que quiero decir es… Tío Antoine desde siempre ha visto a Jérôme Montclaire en Alphonse. Entre más tiempo pasa, más lo hace. No es el único, se lo he oído decir a otros, que Alphonse y Jérôme son como dos gotas de agua, pero… No importaba qué tan bien le fuera a Alphonse en las prácticas o en los exámenes, tío Antoine nunca se lo dijo. Es más, cuando Alphonse hacía lo correcto en una práctica o respondía bien una pregunta de las lecciones teóricas, mi tío actuaba como si hubiera hecho algo mal y solo seguía con la lección hasta que yo contestaba. De niña me parecía estupendo —Suzette sonó muy abatida al admitir eso, pero no se detuvo—, porque pensaba que me quería más a mí, pero ahora sé que fue pura crueldad. Eso haría que cualquier niño se sintiera un inútil, ¿verdad? Lo sé porque las pocas veces que me lo hicieron a mí, me sentí fatal.

»Y también… Que yo recuerde, nunca ha estado con nosotros cuando salimos o celebramos algo, siempre se le mandaba a su habitación. Es más, no estoy segura de que alguna vez festejáramos su cumpleaños. Tengo un par de regalos de cumpleaños de Alphonse, de hace años, pero dejó de dármelos cuando tío Antoine _insinuó_ —escupió la palabra con profundo rencor— que cada vez que hacía eso nos incomodaba con sus… ¿Cómo los llamó? —los verdes orbes de Suzette brillaron de rabia y lágrimas contenidas—. ¡Ah, claro! —soltó con sarcasmo—, «sus patéticos esfuerzos por ser de nuestro agrado.» Como lo oí de casualidad cuando tenía siete años, no lo entendí entonces, pero ahora… Me arrepiento de haberme quedado callada, de no haberle dicho a Alphonse que no era cierto, que me gustaron sus regalos y que quería darle uno cuando fuera su cumpleaños, pero claro, pensé que tío Antoine ya no iba a ser bueno conmigo si lo contradecía, así que me callé, como la cobarde que soy.

En otras circunstancias, Rafael habría estado encantado de escuchar a Suzette Verlac llamándose a sí misma cobarde, pero en ese momento, su prioridad era otra.

—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —decidió preguntar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo sabemos que nos estás diciendo todo esto porque quieres y no porque tu tío te lo pidiera, con tal de seguir fastidiando a Al? Antoine es tu sangre, ¿por qué lo traicionarías ahora?

—¡Yo no…! —Suzette se interrumpió a media frase, respirando hondo para calmarse, antes de mirar por turnos a Rafael y a Getty, que le lanzaban gélidas miradas—. No estoy traicionando a nadie —aclaró con voz firme, aunque se alcanzó a ver que las manos le temblaban—, es difícil de explicar. Quiero a mis tíos, han hecho mucho por mí, pero no soy tan estúpida como piensas. Me ha costado, pero he visto que estuve equivocada por mucho tiempo y quiero tratar de arreglarlo. Sí, tal vez no pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero quiero intentarlo. Porque Alphonse sí me importa, aunque quizá no llegue a perdonarme nunca. Él no suele ser rencoroso, pero si hay algo que no soporta es que traten mal a la gente que le importa. Ojalá un día pueda decírselo a él, pero si no… —se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia, pero se notaba que la perspectiva no era de su agrado—, bueno, en ese caso, tendré que aprender a vivir con ello.

Rafael oyó eso como un destello de esperanza, pero no podía confiarse. Le costaba mucho dejar de lado, así nada más, la animadversión que siempre le causó Suzette Verlac, al mostrarse vanidosa y despectiva con casi todo el mundo. Además, aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho, sabía por Alphonse que era una de esas cazadoras de sombras que menospreciaba a los mundanos y a los subterráneos, ¿cómo iba a tomarla en serio, sin más pruebas de sus intenciones que su palabra?

Inesperadamente, fue Getty quien ayudó a resolver la cuestión, por lo cual Rafael volvió a agradecer para sus adentros el haberle pedido que lo acompañara.

—Si es cierto todo lo que dices, ¿por qué no vamos de compras? —propuso.

—¿Compras? —dejó escapar Suzette con el mismo tono que si le hubieran pedido que se ofreciera a ser desmembrada por un demonio.

—Sí, compras. Casi es Navidad y queremos hallar un buen regalo para Al. Tú lo conoces desde hace mucho, seguro se te ocurre algo.

—Eso… ¿Le han regalado espadas?

—Yo —Rafael sintió algo de remordimiento al ver la expresión desilusionada de Suzette, pero hasta que ella no se ganara su confianza y su respeto, a él no le importaba el hacerla sentir un poco mal—, la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos.

—Ah, comprendo… ¿Libros, tal vez?

—Yo —respondió Getty esta vez, con una sonrisa tímida—, pero siempre se puede tener más de uno, ¿no? Tal vez un ejemplar raro, o una edición especial…

Al oír eso, a Suzette se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. Muy a su pesar, Rafael admitió mentalmente que el gesto le sentaba bien.

—Creo poder conseguir algo así —afirmó, alzando un poco la vista y fijándola en un punto imaginario por encima de sus cabezas—, al menos si es lo que recuerdo. Espero tenerlo para mañana, porque si tío Antoine decide ir a Londres, no estaré aquí en Navidad. ¿Podríamos vernos de nuevo, para que se los entregue?

Vaya, no estaba queriendo usar el regalo como excusa para encontrarse con Alphonse. Eso hizo que Rafael suspirara, esperando no equivocarse con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Tengo una idea mejor, Verlac. Mataremos de un tiro más de un pájaro, así que presta atención. Si todo sale bien, te aseguro que Al querrá hablarte de nuevo.

Fue evidente que lo de hablar con Alphonse la ilusionaba, porque Suzette no tardó en asentir, aún antes de escuchar la idea.

En serio, Rafael esperaba no estar confiando en la persona equivocada.


	23. Pobre hombre

**XXIII. Pobre hombre.**

 _«En el amor se da la paradoja de que dos seres son uno y, no obstante, siguen siendo dos.»_

 _Erich Fromm._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Era una noche especial en el _Moulin Rouge_.

El famoso cabaret, después de todo, se mantenía vivo gracias a quienes trabajaban en él, personas comunes y corrientes con deseos de celebrar las fiestas. Así, desde hacía más o menos un par de décadas, se venía dando una semana completa de vacaciones al final del año, iniciando la víspera de Navidad, por lo cual los empleados siempre estaban agradecidos. Tal vez las ganancias disminuyeran un poco después de implementada la medida, pero no era algo que preocupara a los actuales dueños. Después de todo, para ellos el dinero era solo un medio para obtener ciertos privilegios, no la razón de sus muy peculiares existencias.

Por lo anterior, el local estaba a reventar; de hecho, no se podía estar ahí sin haber hecho una reservación, cuando menos, con un mes de anticipación. Se solía ofrecer un espectáculo deslumbrante esa noche, así que los sitios estaban muy cotizados.

Igualmente, se solía pedir a ciertos individuos que proporcionaran algo de ayuda extra, por si necesitaba hacerse un «control de daños».

—Esto es en verdad ruidoso.

—¿Te parece? Creí que estarías acostumbrado.

Étienne Poquelin negó con la cabeza. Hacía mucho que no entraba al _Moulin Rouge_ durante una función. Muchos lo conocían allí, sobre todo aquellos que habían trabajado con su madre, pero aunque fuera artista, lo que oía y veía allí no era precisamente de su agrado.

La persona con quien hablaba era un hombre de aspecto joven, tez pálida, ojos grises y cabello rubio rojizo muy bien peinado hacia atrás, cuyo traje lucía perfectamente colocado y debía ser demasiado costoso. Étienne se preguntó, de manera fugaz, en qué estaría ocupando su tiempo aquel individuo en esos días, pero después pensó que prefería no enterarse.

—Soy más de artes plásticas —fue la escueta respuesta de Étienne, moviendo los ojos con fingido desinterés entre la concurrencia.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por cierto, ¿te llegó el pago por el cuadro de la _Sacré–Coeur_?

—Llegó, aunque si no recuerdo mal, envié un mensaje sobre que había una equivocación con la cifra. Nunca contestaste.

El otro se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Bono de Navidad.

—Claude…

—Si no lo quieres tíralo, quémalo, dáselo a tu hermana… A propósito, ¿cómo está Amélie?

Étienne apretó los labios. No solía hablar de su familia cuando estaba trabajando y Claude lo sabía. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan interesado?

—Me llegaron rumores desde _L'Étoile_ —comentó de pronto Claude, ya sin sonreír.

—¿De parte de quién?

—De Mónique. Estuvo allí hace unos días, con unas amigas. Casi escupió el capuchino al ver entrar a unos cazadores de sombras. La mismísima madame Glace los atendió y luego les invitó el desayuno, ¿puedes creerlo?

Étienne no contestó ni hizo seña de prestarle atención. En aquel momento, por el rabillo del ojo, creyó notar algo peculiar, así que se giró un poco en su banquillo cerca de la barra.

Lo malo era que con ese movimiento, prácticamente se ponía de frente a Claude.

—Luego hice mis propias averiguaciones. Unos cuantos de los míos dejaron de ir a _L'Étoile_ porque madame Glace le dio pase libre a un par de chicos nefilim: uno es el hijo adoptivo del representante de los brujos y del Emisario, así que la entiendo, mientras que el otro… ¿Sabías que Jérôme Montclaire tuvo un hijo? —Claude, ante tal dato, parecía no saber si reírse o quedarse pasmado.

—¿Tú qué relación tenías con Jérôme Montclaire?

—Podría decir que ninguna, pero mentiría. Me ayudó un par de veces y nunca pude agradecérselo apropiadamente. Y no soy el único, he sabido de unos cuantos que están en la misma situación que yo, por lo que si llegaras a saber que el muchacho necesita algo…

—Entiendo, pero te va a costar.

—Si quisieras entonces venir a…

—No, eso no.

Claude hizo una mueca de decepción, antes de fijarse mejor en su interlocutor.

—Tú sabes qué pasa con ese chico, ¿verdad? —soltó de pronto—. Con el hijo de Jérôme.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Lo recuerdo bien, a él y a… a ese chico que siempre andaba con él, su _parabatai_. Antes de la Guerra Oscura de los nefilim, supe que iban mucho a Montmartre, debiste encontrártelos.

Étienne se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez los llegué a ver, pero en ese entonces estaba muy ocupado y no iba a prestar atención a cada cazador de sombras que pasara por allí. Oye, ¿quién es ese?

Claude, claramente molesto, estuvo a punto de soltar una frase despectiva, pero prefirió asegurarse primero que Étienne no estaba cambiándole el tema a propósito. Cuando giró la cabeza, se dio cuenta de qué había llamado la atención de su acompañante.

Un individuo estaba esquivando las mesas, en dirección a una mesa en lo que en el cabaret llamaban «primera fila», a falta de un término mejor. En esa área los asientos se reservaban siempre y por una generosa cantidad, ya que era un punto codiciado para la observación de los espectáculos. El sujeto, que era alto, castaño, fornido y vestía una camisa de un tono claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, no parecía incómodo entre gente mucho más elegante que él.

—Me huele a luna —espetó Claude, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Espera —detuvo Étienne, estirando un brazo para ponerlo delante del otro—. Mira con quién fue a parar.

Al ver que el tipo finalmente tomaba asiento, Claude se fijó en quién lo recibía y no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Es un chiste? —dejó escapar, volviendo a acomodarse en el banquillo.

—No lo creo, pero algo debe estar pasando. Algo grande. ¿Debo acercarme?

Claude enseguida negó con la cabeza, echándole un rápido vistazo que a Étienne casi lo hizo bufar de frustración.

—Mandaré a uno de los muchachos. No creo que se arriesguen a armar alboroto. Vinieron aquí a sabiendas de que es mi territorio. Pero no les quites la vista de encima.

Étienne no discutió el plan. Después de todo, Claude Sangbleu era el líder del clan de vampiros de París y no solo por su cara bonita.

—&—

Los teléfonos fijos eran una rareza en los Institutos, aunque un poco menos en esos tiempos. En Alacante había uno, instalado por un brujo, así que se intentó replicar el método en algunos Institutos como un medio de comunicación de emergencia, pero al principio, pocos directores aceptaron la solicitud.

El Instituto de París no entraba en esa categoría. Unos años después de la Guerra Oscura, Jean–Luc Beauvale fue nombrado director del Instituto de París, habiéndose retirado la anterior. Cuando supo que en su Instituto se había desconectado el teléfono sin motivo aparente, pese a las protestas de algunos de los cazadores de sombras parisinos (siendo el primero Antoine Verlac), no puso objeciones en reinstalarlo. Uno de los inconvenientes de los mensajes de fuego era que, en ocasiones, no había el suficiente tiempo para hacerlos si debías elegir entre eso o sostener el cuchillo serafín contra un demonio; además, ¿qué daño podía hacer?

En ese momento, Suzette Verlac agradeció una de las pocas decisiones que Jean–Luc tomó basándose solo en su propio criterio. El hombre tenía su respeto en el pasado, pero de manera vaga, segura que de tener que escoger algún día entre él y su familia, Jean–Luc no sería su primera opción. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y empezaba a imaginar las razones que sus tíos podrían tener para querer dirigir el Instituto, pero eso no la consolaba en lo más mínimo.

El teléfono fijo estaba en el despacho del director. Esa noche, sabía que Jean–Luc había ido a la cama temprano, tras una cena tranquila donde apenas había pronunciado palabra, indicando cortésmente a Simone que lo despertara si surgía alguna emergencia. Siempre pedía eso, pero desde hacía unos días, el tono del director al dirigirse al matrimonio Verlac era algo cortante, por lo que a Suzette no le extrañó que su tía arrugara la frente con disgusto.

Decidida a no pensar en sus tíos más de lo necesario, Suzette entró al despacho con cuidado, por si algo había llevado a su tía a quedarse allí mientras esperaba cualquier reporte de los cazadores de sombras que hacían las rondas nocturnas. Asomó la cabeza lentamente, miró en todas direcciones y conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, entró a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta tras ella con rapidez y silencio.

El despacho era un recinto que recordaba mucho al vestíbulo. Por ciertos textos que halló en la biblioteca, la joven sabía que las paredes eran de piedra y luego, algún excéntrico director (se sospechaba de un Bellefleur) hizo que las recubrieran de madera para enseguida pintarlas de blanco y colocarles aplicaciones doradas que cualquier nefilim reconocería como finas y pequeñas runas; vistas de lejos, creaban la ilusión de un complicado enramado que ascendía hasta el alto techo. El lugar se veía luminoso durante el día, hasta acogedor, con algunos estantes de libros tras el asiento principal, una chimenea de frente a las largas ventanas y lámparas de araña colgando del techo, que se encendían solo con la orden pertinente a las luces mágicas. Suzette, sin querer, pensó que no estaría mal ser directora del Instituto con tal de trabajar a diario en ese lugar, antes de sacudir la cabeza para despejarse y caminar al frente, buscando con la mirada.

El mobiliario coincidía a la perfección con la decoración, pues era en su mayoría de madera pulida y con adornos dorados, luciendo algo anticuado pero muy elegante. El despacho, debido a sus dimensiones, contaba con una mesa circular justo en el centro, rodeada de bellas butacas tapizadas en terciopelo azul, que seguramente se usaba para algunas de las reuniones más serias. Por lo que recordaba, había visto a Jean–Luc sentado a esa mesa solo un par de veces, recibiendo a cazadores de sombras que iban a París por asuntos oficiales, pasando solo al escritorio, largo y de aspecto pesado, cuando lo consideraba necesario.

Era en el escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono fijo. El aparato tenía, como mínimo, diez años de antigüedad, pero funcionaba, que era lo importante. Deseando que no tuviera encima algún hechizo para registrar o rastrear llamadas, Suzette abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces, amoldando aún más los guantes de látex que llevaba puestos, antes de alzar la bocina, comprobar que había línea y marcar el número que se había aprendido de memoria.

—¿Sí? ¿Monsieur Beauvale?

Suzette dio un respingo. No esperaba eso, pero enseguida se recompuso.

—Buenas noches —saludó con lo mejor de sus modales—. Lamento mucho molestar a esta hora, pero necesito darle un mensaje. ¿Tiene con qué anotar?

—&—

El día de Navidad, nevó con suavidad. No había mucho tráfico ni transeúntes, así que a pocos incomodaba la nieve. Los copos caían cual confeti, dando la sensación de que revoloteaban. Si se veía la escena por unos segundos, podía resultar hermosa aunque un poco fría.

Getty fue encomendada a esperar a la puerta del edificio de departamentos por petición de Rafael, pero seguía incomodándola estar allí con semejante clima. Quizá la nevada no cayera con fuerza, pero el frío calaba, a pesar de llevar el abrigo más grueso que tenía, bufanda y guantes.

—Espero que no haya problemas…

—Buenas noches.

Dando un respingo, Getty giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchara el saludo. Se topó con una persona que, por su aspecto, supo que era aquella a quien esperaba. Sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con ella.

—Buenas noches —correspondió en francés, deseando no estar pronunciando de forma incorrecta—, soy Getty Lovelace. Iremos arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

Recibió un asentimiento por respuesta, por lo cual dio media vuelta y abrió.

El plan estaba saliendo bien, por lo que deseó que continuara así.

—&—

—¿Por qué pusiste lugares de más?

Alphonse, abandonando la cocina, frunció el ceño al ver la disposición de los cubiertos y la vajilla. Rafael, de pie y todavía con un par de vasos en las manos, se encogió de hombros.

—Rafe, te distraes a veces, pero no somos tantos —indicó Alphonse.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? —Rafael, en ese momento, colocó los vasos que le quedaban y sonrió con satisfacción al contemplar su obra—. ¿Cómo va esa cena?

—Todo está listo. No sé por qué te empeñaste en que tuviéramos pavo, siendo solo cinco. Lo estaremos comiendo hasta Año Nuevo.

—¡Cálmate! Si no nos lo acabamos, juro que daremos el resto a la caridad o algo así.

—No es gracioso.

—No era una broma.

En ese momento, oyeron la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse.

—¿Quién salió? —quiso saber Kit, acercándose entonces a los dos muchachos, seguido de cerca por Tiberius; ambos, por cierto, vestían de forma casual pero sobria.

—Getty, le encargué algo.

—¿Getty? ¿La mandaste afuera con este tiempo? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú mismo?

—Es que…

—Buenas noches.

Todos se volvieron hacia Getty, quien los miró a su vez con sorpresa al principio, pero luego se recuperó y pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Al! —exclamó.

El aludido, pasmado, no atinaba a decir palabra. Sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Oye, Al —llamó Rafael finalmente, algo preocupado por esa reacción—, sé que es raro, pero a Getty y a mí se nos ocurrió que sería un buen regalo…

—¿Regalo? —Eso logró que Alphonse enfocara la vista en el rostro de su _parabatai_

—Sí. Es nuestro regalo de Navidad para ti.

—Buenas noches —Tiberius decidió adelantarse unos pasos, alzando la diestra para tenderla a quien venía detrás de Getty—. Nos alegra que viniera. Deseábamos que nos conociera.

—Al contrario, gracias por la invitación. ¿Usted es…?

—Tiberius. Tiberius Blackthorn.

—Lo he oído nombrar. ¿No dirige un Instituto?

—Sí, el de Londres. Vivo allí con mi hermana melliza y con mi…

—Ty, déjalo —de pronto, Kit se había adelantado con la diestra en alto y una expresión nerviosa en la cara—. Buenas noches. Christopher Herondale.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Kit y Tiberius fueron abrazados con inusitada fuerza.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi niño!

Era evidente, por el tono de su voz, que Amélie Poquelin estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Kit no se veía muy cómodo en esa situación, pero se esforzó por devolver el abrazo, aunque de manera algo torpe. Le echó un vistazo a Tiberius para que le echara una mano… solo para hallarlo tan conmocionado como él.

—Es un poco extraño pensar en Al como en un niño —se atrevió a decir Rafael, mostrando una leve sonrisa divertida.

—¡Rafael!

—¡Estaba bromeando, Getty!

—¡Oh, lo siento! No debía… Disculpen, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte…

—No, madre.

Alphonse se acercó a Amélie con un par de zancadas, sonriendo poco a poco. A su alrededor, le dedicaron miradas atónitas, a excepción de Amélie, que correspondió el gesto.

—No hay problema —aseguró Alphonse, sosteniendo la sonrisa y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo—. Yo también… Estoy agradecido todo el tiempo, así que…

—Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Ven aquí! Feliz Navidad.

Esa vez, cuando abrazó a su madre, Alphonse no lloró, pero estuvo a punto.

—&—

Poco antes de servir la cena, Alphonse se dio cuenta que Rafael y Getty se miraban una y otra vez, como si esperaran algo.

Sintió algo extraño al notar ese intercambio, como si lo excluyeran y al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué, con ganas de ir hasta ellos a sonsacarles qué se traían entre manos. No podía ser nada malo, no después de que se tomaron la molestia de llevarle a su madre. De Rafael no le extrañaba, él sabía dónde vivían los Poquelin y éstos lo conocían, ¿pero Getty? Algo no encajaba, pero no tenía que ser precisamente malo… ¿O sí?

—Sí, será mejor que le llames.

Rafael le dijo eso a Getty justo cuando Alphonse pasaba junto a ambos con bebidas para Tiberius y su madre, lo cual hizo que arqueara las cejas por un segundo. Sin dejar de prestarles atención, dejó las bebidas en la mesa de centro de la sala, donde Kit estaba describiendo un entrenamiento particularmente entretenido (uno que Alphonse recordaba por casi romperse un brazo), giró la cabeza y vio a Rafael pasarle su celular a Getty, quien después de un breve titubeo, asintió y se fue al pasillo de las habitaciones.

—¡Oye, Al! ¿Ya está el pavo? —inquirió Rafael, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo revisé hace un momento. Lo dejaremos en el horno apagado unos minutos y luego se puede servir. Rafe, quiero…

—¡No, no, no! —el otro agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo una mueca—. Conozco esa cara. Quieres decir que no debimos molestarnos, ¿verdad?

—Rafe, eso… Pudiste ir a Brooklyn hoy.

—¿Para qué? Papá siempre hace una cena muy excéntrica, tío Jace saca de quicio a mi padre mientras Jordan y Kyle me piden que los proteja de la diminuta Stella y del diablillo de Henry. ¡Ah, sí! Y Max va a aburrir a todo el mundo con charlas de sus libros.

—No es tan malo como dices. Ya estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Lo que quiero decir es… Ellos entienden que me quedara aquí este año. Además lo juramos, «a donde tú vayas, yo iré». Tú lo cumples todo el tiempo. Déjame hacerlo también.

Alphonse asintió, sintiendo que no le salían las palabras, lo cual Rafael aprovechó para retirarse y acercarse a la sala, justo a tiempo para escuchar una frase de Kit que lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Al segundo siguiente, recordó a Getty y esperando no estar haciendo algo mal, se encaminó al pasillo de las habitaciones.

—… ¿Está seguro? Todavía no cenamos.

Antes de entrar al pasillo, Alphonse se quedó junto al inicio de éste, sintiéndose algo mal por estar espiando, pero realmente intrigado.

—¡Sí, les gustó mucho! Pero ¿de verdad no puede…? Por Al, por favor…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Alphonse sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia Getty. Hacia ella y Rafael, que tanto se habían preocupado por hacerlo feliz en Navidad.

—¿Qué? Perdón, no lo entiendo… ¿Hola? ¿Señor? ¡Ay!

Se oyó un objeto caer, pero de eso Alphonse fue consciente hasta que entró a toda carrera al pasillo y vio a Getty con cara de espanto, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, contemplando el celular de Rafael como si fuera algo que le saltaría encima.

—¿Getty? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella dio un respingo y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos tras los anteojos, antes de volver a fijarse en el aparato tirado y levantarlo a toda prisa, para llevárselo a la oreja bruscamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Señor? ¿Sigue ahí? —ella se retiró el aparato, lo miró por un momento y luego se lo guardó con mano temblorosa en un bolsillo—. Lo siento, Al, queríamos…

—Getty, olvídate de mí por un momento, ¿sucede algo malo?

Ella meneó la cabeza, sin saber bien qué contestar y sin verlo a la cara.

—Era el señor Étienne —susurró, insegura—. Nosotros… Rafael y yo… Nosotros le pedimos que viniera también, pero dijo que tenía trabajo y que iba a llegar tarde… Pero se pasó la hora y… ¡Eso no sonó bien, Al! Un golpe, uno fuerte, pero luego… —agitó la cabeza más que antes; el cabello rubio, bien sujeto en lo alto de su cabeza con muchísimos pasadores, apenas se agitó.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Alphonse con la voz más calmada que le salió, aunque ya se había inquietado desde que Getty mencionara a Étienne.

—¡Gruñidos! —exclamó ella por lo bajo, aún preocupada pero con tono triunfante por haber podido acordarse—. Sonaba como un perro muy enojado, de esos que enseñan los dientes antes de que te muerdan. ¡Ay, Al, de verdad lo siento!

Él negó con la cabeza, procurando que su amiga lo viera, antes de vencer el miedo que de pronto lo había asaltado para poder tomarla de la mano, dando un breve apretón.

—No te disculpes —le pidió—, no hiciste nada malo. Por favor, intenta recordar todo lo que alcanzó a decirte tío Étienne, ¿sí? Tal vez no le pasó nada grave, pero mejor nos aseguramos.

Ella asintió, apoyando de pronto la frente en su pecho, cosa que inexplicablemente le pareció a Alphonse algo inapropiado.

—Dijo… Dijo que quizá no llegaría, que tenía trabajo. Le dije que todavía no cenábamos y se disculpó porque seguía algo lejos. Luego preguntó si tu madre y tú estaban contentos por el regalo; es decir, con poder estar juntos hoy. Le contesté que sí, le volví a pedir que viniera y entonces… Creo que dijo algo como… Espero haberlo entendido bien, sonaba como «¿qué haces aquí?» y después gritó «¡en la trescientos…!», pero sonó como si se callara de pronto, sin poder terminar, y después… El golpe y… y el gruñido…

—¿Segura que era «en la trescientos»?

—Yo… Lo siento, no estoy segura. Eso… suena mal dicho, ¿verdad? ¿Y si me equivoqué?

Getty alzó la cara, con los ojos brillantes y Alphonse negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No, debe ser como dijiste, o tío Étienne no se habría molestado en que lo oyeras. ¿No sabes dónde iba a estar trabajando?

—Yo no, pero tal vez Rafael o tu madre…

Alphonse asintió en silencio, apretando los labios.

—Odio la idea de estropear la fiesta —confesó él de golpe.

—¡No digas eso! —Getty, de pronto, lo rodeó con los brazos, haciendo evidente que el entrenamiento en combate le había dado una fuerza inusitada para ser una chica—. ¡Es tu tío! Y aunque no lo fuera, ¡necesita ayuda! Tal vez podemos…

—Tú no irás —dejó escapar Alphonse antes de pararse a pensarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me digas que porque todavía soy una niña, no te lo voy a creer.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza esta vez, apartándola de sí con cuidado. No, no era una niña. Lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo, aunque no quisiera.

—Quiero… No, necesito que expliquemos la situación a los demás y que si salimos a buscar a tío Étienne, alguien se quede aquí con mi madre. No puedo pedirle eso a Rafael, porque quizá tenga que pelear y él me ayudaría mejor que cualquier otro. Pero Getty, a ti sí puedo pedírtelo, ¿verdad? Que cuides de mi madre.

—Puedes, ¡pero ese es un pretexto!

—¡No importa! Mi madre y tú se quedan, ¿de acuerdo?

Alphonse se calló e inclinó la cabeza, completamente avergonzado. ¡Por el Ángel! Aquello había sonado a orden y lo que menos quería era que Getty pensara que la estaba usando.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la rubia con voz suave, antes de mirar a Alphonse con aplomo—. Yo cuidaré de tu madre. Pero hay que darse prisa, o quizá…

No terminó la frase y no hizo ninguna falta.

Alphonse tenía la misma negra perspectiva.


	24. Es una suerte haberla recuperado

**XXIV. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

 _«El fanático, para que no se le escape la verdad, la agarra tan fuerte que la mata.»_

 _Carlos Díaz._

Octubre de 2011.

 _No iba a dejar que escapara._

 _Hacía años que no lo veía, pero jamás podría olvidarlo._

 _Los jardines reales de Kew parecían un sitio tranquilo y muy bonito, pero solo era así para los mundanos, que no tenían ni idea de lo que podía pasar allí. Era una ronda de rutina, apoyando a los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Londres, cuando de pronto apareció ante sus ojos._

 _No tardó nada en llevar la mano a la cintura, desenvainando una espada corta que lanzó un destello a la luz de las farolas. Gracias al_ glamour _, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta._

— _¿A dónde vas?_

 _La pregunta, hecha en un susurro, no la contestó. No iba a perder de vista a su objetivo._

— _¡Por el Ángel! ¿Ese es…?_

— _¡Silencio! Voy a atraparlo._

— _¡No puedes! ¡No se nos permite…!_

— _¡Me importa muy poco lo que nos permitan!_

 _Sabía que se estaba ganando una mirada escandalizada y asustada, pero no hizo el menor caso._

— _Acuérdate lo que pasó cuando… Recuerda lo de la Academia cuando…_

— _¡Ya lo sé!_

 _Pero no lo parecía. No realmente, si continuó acechando al ser que tenía enfrente y poco a poco, descuidaba todo lo demás._

— _Vámonos, ¿sí? O llamemos a alguien._

— _¡No!_

 _Apenas consiguió no gritar. ¿Es que no comprendía la situación?_

— _Si no pedimos refuerzos para esto…_

— _¿Refuerzos? ¡No necesito refuerzos! Y si los esperamos, podría escapar._

— _¡Entonces testigos! Si más ven lo que está haciendo…_

 _Pero ya no escuchaba. El objetivo se movía. Hizo lo propio, dejando atrás a quien era normalmente la voz de su conciencia… una voz a la que definitivamente estaba ignorando._

— _No escapará._

 _La espada seguía en su mano cuando, sin saberlo, dejó de estar en Kew._

 _De hecho, dejó de estar en el mundo que conocía, pero tardaría mucho en darse cuenta y solo hasta entonces, maldeciría su estupidez._

—&—

 _Diciembre de 2024._

En aquella época del año, solía instalarse un mercado al aire libre cerca de la torre Eiffel, ofreciendo pintorescos artículos, casi todos con motivos navideños. Sin embargo, precisamente el día de Navidad el mercado no funcionaba, solo se veían puestos cerrados y un par de policías haciendo ronda, con tal de que nadie hiciera de las suyas.

Cuatro personas pasaron de largo la mayor parte del mercado desierto, caminando a paso firme y casi militar. Uno de los policías echó un vistazo en su dirección, pero al segundo siguiente pensó que se había imaginado el sonido de pasos, por lo cual siguió con su rondín.

—Tenemos suerte de que no haya demasiados mundanos con Visión.

Un joven moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, frunció el ceño ante el comentario hecho por un hombre rubio y descaradamente apuesto, vestido como él todo de negro.

—¿En verdad eso importa, Kit? —inquirió el joven, extrañado.

—Importa, porque si hemos entendido bien la pista, aquí podríamos tener problemas.

El rubio giró la cara hacia la derecha, donde inmediatamente junto a él, estaba otro hombre, pero este de rizado pelo negro y ojos grises, también ataviado con ropa negra.

—¿Algo, Ty? —inquirió el rubio.

—No, pero seguimos algo lejos. ¿Por dónde, Al?

A la derecha del de ojos grises, un muchacho de cabello negro muy revuelto apretó los labios, cerrando por un momento sus ojos casi dorados, antes de abrirlos y mirar a su alrededor. Alzó una mano con discreción para señalar una dirección, lo cual causó un destello un poco raro bajo la manga de su abrigo, color verde botella. El abrigo era lo único que desentonaba con su atuendo, tan negro como el de sus acompañantes.

—Si cortamos por ese andador, llegaremos al pie de la torre más rápido.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto en Navidad —masculló el chico moreno, moviendo la diestra al bolsillo del abrigo, donde acarició con cierta delicadeza una de las armas que llevaba encima ese día.

—Rafe, no tenías qué…

El rubio alzó una mano con cierto enfado.

—Tú mismo le dijiste a Getty que yo te ayudaría más que cualquier otro, Al, así que no me vengas ahora con que debí quedarme atrás.

—Lo siento.

Después de eso, los cuatro avanzaron en completo silencio. El camino no era largo, así que pronto tuvieron ante sí la torre Eiffel, el emblema por excelencia de París, iluminada por cientos de luces, algunas de colores como verde y rojo, en alusión a las fiestas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar.

—Extraño —musitó el de abrigo verde botella.

—¿Qué cosa? —se interesó el hombre rubio.

—Es que… El lugar está vacío.

—Bueno, es Navidad.

—Sí, pero precisamente por eso… A esta hora hay algunos que pasan por aquí, saliendo de alguna fiesta. Son pocos y casi siempre están tan borrachos que no saben lo que hacen.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

Ante la pregunta del joven moreno, el del abrigo verde se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor con atención, pero al mismo tiempo esquivando los ojos de sus acompañantes.

—Allí —señaló de repente con un gesto, antes de echarse a correr.

Cuando los otros tres vislumbraron de qué se trataba, también se pusieron en marcha.

Había alguien inconsciente cerca del pie de la torre.

—&—

Frío.

Hacía mucho que no sentía frío. No así.

Dudó que estuviera consciente. El cuerpo le pesaba tanto…

¿Hacía cuánto que el cansancio le era ajeno?

Las sensaciones que había considerado normales alguna vez, se habían convertido en un vago recuerdo. Por eso, el percibirlas de nueva cuenta se convirtió en un tormento, algo que quería terminar lo antes posible, antes de que su mente fuera asaltada por la siguiente alucinación.

Antes de que volviera a recibir el castigo por su estupidez.

Alguien posó una mano en su hombro. Se sentía claramente el peso, los dedos dando un ligero apretón, con sumo cuidado pero con firmeza, para luego dar una pequeña sacudida. Quienquiera que fuera, trataba de no moverse con brusquedad, pero lo sintió como si quisiera arrancarle esa parte del cuerpo. Dejó escapar un gemido, algo que había aprendido que era mejor no hacer, antes de escuchar una voz.

—¿Hola? ¿Me escucha?

Fue el idioma empleado el que, finalmente, consiguió que abriera los ojos.

La asombrosa verdad ante sí era tan abrumadora como atemorizante.

Estaba de nuevo en el mundo que conocía.

El problema era que no sabía el porqué.

—&—

—¿Hola? ¿Me escucha?

Alphonse Montclaire había reconocido, a primera vista, a alguien que había sufrido y por tiempo prolongado. El qué, todavía era demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero por la forma en que reaccionó después del sonido de dolor que emitió, le dijo más que si hubiera hablando.

Por desgracia, conocía ese estado _demasiado_ bien.

—¿Es real?

La pregunta, murmurada apenas con fuerza, desconcertó al muchacho por un segundo. Había sido hecha en inglés y dejaba traslucir, al mismo tiempo, esperanza y preocupación.

—¿Qué cosa? —decidió preguntar a su vez, hablando también en inglés.

—París.

Alphonse frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ahora pronunciaba el nombre de la ciudad como se hacía en francés? Conteniendo su duda, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puede ponerse de pie? —inquirió con suavidad.

El muchacho recibió una negativa por toda respuesta.

—¿Cómo está?

Tras Alphose, se hallaba de pie su _parabatai_ , solo separados por la distancia que podía cubrir una larga zancada.

Rafael Lightwood–Bane sabía darle espacio para actuar, lo que siempre había agradecido.

—No muy bien. Por favor, ayúdame, Rafe.

Sin dudarlo, Rafael se adelantó y no tardó en estar con una rodilla en tierra, extendiendo los brazos. Alphonse lo detuvo con un gesto antes de que consiguiera su objetivo.

—Vamos a ayudarle —se dirigió a la persona delante de ellos, quien pasaba los ojos de uno a otro muy lento, como confirmando que no estaba viendo algo mal—, no dude en decirnos si le estamos haciendo daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Vieron un leve asentimiento de cabeza y solo entonces, Alphonse permitió a Rafael que prosiguiera con su tarea. El moreno, apretando los labios por un segundo, pasó las manos por debajo de las axilas de aquella persona y fue alzándola, lo cual fue recibido con una mueca de dolor imposible de ignorar.

—Espera, Rafe, tal vez deberíamos…

—No… Sigan…

La petición hizo que ambos intercambiaran miradas: Rafael por oír una voz de alguien que evidentemente padecía de un agotamiento atroz y Alphonse, porque había hablado en francés.

—Así no se le puede mover —reconvino Alphonse con amabilidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Rafael, con cierta frustración, se llevó una mano al cabello.

— _Iratze_ …

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, notando enseguida que un par de ojos muy fatigados estaban fijos en la mano que Rafael tenía en la cabeza. Era su mano dominante, sin guante, con la runa de Visión bien marcada en el dorso.

—¿Cómo conoce…? —comenzó a decir Rafael, anonadado.

Sin perder tiempo, Alphonse buscó las manos de la persona desconocida, levantándolas con todo la precaución posible. Estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer al segundo siguiente, por puro espanto.

Una de las manos estaba relativamente ilesa.

La otra tenía el dorso desfigurado por una quemadura, que claramente intentó borrar una primera Marca.

—Rafe, la estela.

Rafael no necesitó oírlo dos veces.

Tanto su _parabatai_ como él, pensó Alphonse, podían resolver sus dudas más tarde.

—&—

A varios metros de los jóvenes, Tiberius Blackthorn y Kit Herondale recorrían los alrededores de la torre Eiffel, buscando posibles amenazas.

Lo habían decidido así cuando, a pocos metros de la persona inconsciente, Rafael se detuvo y les pidió por señas que lo imitaran, dejando así que Alphonse se adelantara.

—Al es bueno hablando con la gente que se encuentra mal —indicó, aunque algo en su expresión decía que no estaba muy conforme admitiendo eso—. Yo me quedaré con él, ¿ustedes podrían revisar que no tengamos problemas?

Kit estuvo a punto de protestar, pero una mirada de Tiberius lo instó a aceptar la propuesta.

Así, casi terminaban de recorrer los alrededores. La torre Eiffel, que dominaba el _Champ de Mars_ desde su extremo más cercano al Sena, era una fuente de luz que les facilitó la tarea.

—No me gusta —comentó Tiberius de repente.

Kit, frunciendo el ceño, desvió los ojos hacia él por un instante.

—¿El tener que ocuparse de algo como esto en Navidad?

Tiberius negó con la cabeza con más énfasis del necesario. Su rizado pelo negro se agitó en todas direcciones, lo que a Kit le recordó, súbitamente, a la angustiada Getty Lovelace que habían dejado cuidando del departamento y de una mundana.

—Es por Al, ¿verdad? —musitó el rubio entonces.

—Me preocupa que todo esto arruine lo que hemos hecho por él.

—Debemos confiar en que es fuerte. Además, ahora también tiene a su madre y a su tío.

—¿Y si llegamos tarde para salvar a su tío?

Para eso, Kit no tuvo respuesta.

El rubio no podía confesar su propia angustia, ya que desde hacía mucho se había jurado ser el fuerte de los dos, el que recibiera los peores embates dirigidos a esa relación, que en cierta forma, había salvado su vida. Habían emprendido juntos la aventura de proteger a un muchacho que estaba igual o más solo que ellos, alguien que había tenido una suerte espantosa con la gente a su alrededor y que definitivamente merecía la felicidad. Si la situación actual era algo que le traería miseria al chico que amaban como a un hijo, harían lo impensable porque sufriera lo menos posible, aunque eso significara un sacrificio de su parte.

Definitivamente, Kit Herondale estaba listo para ponerse en la línea de fuego por la familia que ahora tenía, sin importar las consecuencias para su persona.

Fue una fortuna que sus pensamientos fueran violentamente cambiados de rumbo.

—Kit, por allí.

El aludido miró hacia donde señalaba Tiberius, la orilla de una de las lagunas del lugar, a un costado de la torre. Había algo oscuro allí, que no podía ser nada inanimado.

—¿Cuchillo o daga, Ty?

—Daga.

Asintiendo, Kit sacó un cuchillo serafín, con un movimiento rápido pero fluido, como si fuera algo inofensivo y natural. A su lado, Tiberius sacó una daga en cuya hoja se veía una runa, para luego colocarse un paso delante del rubio.

—¡En nombre de la Clave, identifíquese! —ordenó Tiberius, con su arma sujeta con firmeza y su mejor expresión de director de Instituto.

—¿Quiénes son? —la pregunta fue prácticamente gruñida, mientras una figura alta se ponía de pie lentamente. Kit notó que chorreaba, ¿acaso había salido del agua?—. ¿No me reconocen?

—En nombre de la Clave, identifíquese —repitió Tiberius, menos severo.

—Antes de eso, ¿pueden ayudar a mi amigo?

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Se lo iré explicando mientras me ayudan, si no les importa. Es un mundano, así que no tiene mucho tiempo.

Kit, a una seña de Tiberius, se adelantó con el cuchillo serafín bien sujeto y los ojos fijos en aquel punto, donde la figura dio un paso al frente para dejar ver que a sus pies, lo que al principio se podía tomar como una versión grande y deforme de su sombra, en realidad era un bulto de forma humana, muy mojado y que sujetaba algo totalmente fuera de lugar en esa situación.

—Ty, él… —Kit carraspeó antes de dirigirse al desconocido—. Por casualidad, ¿su amigo es el informante Étienne Poquelin?

—¿Cómo supo eso?

Kit no respondió. Iba a guardar su arma, pero al no saber quién era aquel tipo, tan delgado y pálido, prefirió extremar precauciones. Fue sacando su teléfono celular con la mano libre, sin dejar de avanzar, hasta que pudo inclinarse sobre el que estaba inconsciente.

—Ty, que vengan los muchachos, hallamos a Poquelin —indicó, lanzándole el celular a Tiberius.

—¿Qué muchachos? ¿Para qué quieren a Étienne?

—Entendido.

—Por última vez, en nombre de la Clave…

—No son del Instituto de aquí, ¿o sí?

—No. Somos del Instituto de Londres. Estamos en la ciudad por asuntos personales. Uno de nosotros recibió el aviso de que el señor Poquelin necesitaba ayuda.

Ante la explicación que dio Tiberius antes de apartarse unos pasos, Kit pudo distinguir que el tipo pálido estaba menos tenso.

—Eso explica que no me reconocieran. Soy Claude Sangbleu, líder del clan de vampiros de París. Étienne Poquelin es uno de mis informantes, no voy a dejar que lo lastimen.

—¿Para cuánta gente trabaja este tipo? —masculló Kit, más sorprendido que otra cosa.

—¿Le importa?

Kit apretó un poco más su agarre del cuchillo serafín, inhalando profundamente para no perder la paciencia. Los vampiros solían tener cierta elegancia nata, aunque también eran muy fieros cuando se les provocaba. Faltaba ver si, siendo quien decía ser, Claude Sangbleu no se descontrolaba con semejante situación.

—Despertó la persona al pie de la torre —informó Tiberius tan de repente, que Kit se sobresaltó al no recordar lo que le había pedido—. No vas a creer lo que…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó de nuevo el vampiro, acercándose más al cuerpo a sus pies, en actitud protectora.

Kit frunció el ceño, aguantando a duras penas el responderle con una frase sarcástica.

—Soy Tiberius Blackthorn, director del Instituto de Londres. Él es mi pareja, Christopher Herondale. Como ya le dije, vinimos a París por asuntos personales, pero nos avisaron…

—¡Kit! —el llamado provenía de Alphonse, que venía a toda velocidad—. Por favor, ¿puedes ayudar a Rafe con…?

—¡Tú!

A la vez, tanto Kit como Tiberius alzaron las armas en dirección a Claude Sangbleu, que se irguió tan de repente que parecía como si fuera a lanzarse sobre Alphonse.

—Eh… Buenas noches —Alphonse, cohibido, entrecerró los ojos por un segundo antes de abrirlos a más no poder, inclinar la cabeza y tender la mano—. Monsieur Sangbleu, es un honor conocerlo, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias. Soy…

—¡El hijo de Jérôme!

Apenas los otros tres tuvieron tiempo de escuchar esa exclamación antes de que el vampiro se acercara y no solo estrechara la mano que Alphonse le ofrecía, sino que además le dio un efusivo abrazo. El muchacho se quedó atónito, pero no se movió, lo cual quizá fue lo mejor, porque el subterráneo no tardó en soltarlo al tiempo que recuperaba parte de su aplomo.

—Cuando me hablaron de ti, no podía creerlo —confesó el vampiro, sonriendo.

—¿Les parece que es momento para esto? —espetó Kit, intentando no gritar—. Hay que encargarse de Poquelin —señaló a sus pies.

—¡Tío!

Alphonse, sabía Kit ahora, no era consciente de lo que hacía o decía cuando se preocupaba. Se centraba únicamente en hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar, que en ese momento, fue inclinarse sobre Étienne Poquelin para revisar sus signos vitales. Por eso no se percató de la mirada pasmada de Claude Sangbleu ni de que Tiberius se ponía en guardia.

—Su pulso es débil —informó Alphonse al cabo de unos instantes—. No podemos llevarlo con un médico, haría demasiadas preguntas. Las salas de urgencias son lo único abierto hoy a esta hora, pero la más cercana está a media hora a pie…

—¿Cómo sabes eso, muchacho?

—Tuve que ir un par de veces.

Claude, lo mismo que Tiberius y Kit, se quedaron de piedra ante semejante respuesta, pero tuvieron el tino de no ahondar en ella. Era obvio que Alphonse había respondido por inercia y que de darse cuenta, se alteraría tanto que ya no podría continuar con su labor.

—¿Qué necesitaba Rafe? —se decidió a indagar Kit apresuradamente.

Alphonse alzó la cabeza y lo miró con aire serio, aunque si uno bajaba la vista a sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, podía vislumbrar que el muchacho sí había notado su desliz anterior e intentaba por todos los medios no perder la cabeza.

—La otra persona… Hay que llevarla con nosotros —dijo Alphonse tras un titubeo, antes de añadir con cierta sorpresa—. Es una cazadora de sombras.


	25. Me gustaría que lo intentaras

**XXV. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

 _«Hay que tener el valor de decir la verdad, sobre todo cuando se habla de la verdad.»_

 _Platón._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

El trayecto a la avenida Gabriel fue lento.

Gracias a Claude Sangbleu, se pudo llevar con suma facilidad a los dos indispuestos, ya que el líder parisino de los vampiros solicitó la ayuda de algunos de sus hombres de confianza. Sin embargo, los recién llegados miraron con recelo a los cazadores de sombras presentes hasta que Claude les dirigió una mirada fulminante y los presentó. Si bien quedaron levemente sorprendidos al enterarse que uno de ellos era un director de Instituto, quien causó más revuelo fue Alphonse: uno de esos vampiros, de piel tan oscura como el ébano y con el aspecto de haber sido convertido en sus treintas, mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa inesperadamente sincera.

—¡Quién lo hubiera dicho de Jérôme! —exclamó, echándose a reír al segundo siguiente, aunque no con crueldad o burla, sino genuinamente divertido—. ¿Con cuántos años te tuvo, muchacho? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

—Eh… Iba a cumplir veinte, creo.

Solo esa escueta respuesta, dicha en tono muy avergonzado, consiguió calmar los ánimos para enseguida, emprender la marcha.

Fue al estar delante del edificio de departamentos que todos se tensaron.

— _¿Qué diablos…?_ —dejó escapar Rafael en español.

Del balcón correspondiente al departamento de Magnus Bane, salían volando las cortinas de las puertas de vidrio… puertas que por cierto, estaban rotas.

—¡Eh, muchacho, alto!

El grito de Claude sobresaltó a Rafael, que apenas fue capaz de distinguir una mancha verde y negra pasar a su lado antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—¡No, Al!

Kit y Tiberius, tomados por sorpresa, únicamente pudieron mirar con horror cómo Alphonse había echado a correr al interior del edificio, vislumbrando algo metálico empuñado en su mano, que brilló cuando fue agitado.

—¡Tenemos qué…!

—¡Lo sabemos, Rafael! —Kit, ceñudo, sacó un cuchillo serafín por segunda vez esa noche.

—Sangbleu, ¿podemos encomendarle a los heridos? —inquirió Tiberius, quien ya llevaba una daga en cada mano.

—Sí, sí. ¡Vayan! ¡No duden en gritar si necesitan ayuda!

Los tres cazadores de sombras, por un breve instante, pensaron exactamente lo mismo: que era muy raro oír a un subterráneo ofrecerles algo así por voluntad propia.

Igualmente, sabían que quien les consiguió semejante privilegio había sido Alphonse.

—&—

El elevador no servía, por supuesto.

Bufando de frustración, Alphonse corrió hacia las escaleras, apretando tanto la empuñadura de su espada que los nudillos se le ponían blancos.

Su madre… Getty… Tenían que estar bien…

La visión de las puertas rotas le causó terror, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recordar. Nunca se perdonaría si no había podido estar con ellas para protegerlas. ¿Por qué habían sido todos tan ingenuos como para pensar que estarían a salvo? Supusieron que el peligro estaba en quien fuera que persiguiera a Étienne Poquelin, ¿qué había salido mal?

Al llegar a la primera planta, escuchó muchos pasos, por lo cual debió envainar su arma. Siguió subiendo y esquivó cuidadosamente a la primera de varias personas que, de forma desordenada y asustada, comenzaba a bajar.

En ninguno de esos rostros vio a Getty o a su madre, por lo que no dejó de caminar.

Hasta ese momento, fue consciente de la irritante y ensordecedora alarma de incendios. En cualquier otra situación, se habría preguntado cómo no notó antes semejante escándalo, pero en cierta forma, no estaba completamente allí. Mientras su mente estuviera enfocada en una cosa, el cuerpo lo llevaría hacia ese objetivo, sin importar nada más.

Cuando se ponía _así_ , nunca le importaba nada más.

En cuanto dejó a la gente atrás, su primer pensamiento fue desenvainar la espada otra vez, pero lo hizo a un lado. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse y ciertamente, necesitaría toda la movilidad posible. Así, sacó la estela para dibujarse apresuradamente tres runas en un antebrazo, después de lo cual, de una bolsa atada al cinturón extrajo unas láminas metálicas en forma de estrella, afiladas y con runas grabadas.

Acomodó los _shuriken_ entre los dedos con desenvoltura cuando finalmente, llegó a la planta del departamento Bane. Respiró hondo y se aventuró al pasillo, que no lucía nada acogedor estando a oscuras y sin ruido de los vecinos.

Alphonse aguzó el oído. Cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, debía darle una pista de lo que podría seguir ocurriendo. Además, ¿dónde estaban su madre y Getty? ¿Dónde?

Como dando una extraña respuesta a su duda, hubo un estallido y una puerta salió volando, para estrellarse contra la pared opuesta.

— _¡Diablos!_

Había oído la exclamación tantas veces, que ya no era raro que se le escapara.

Sin embargo, no era el mejor momento para imitar a su _parabatai_. Aferró con un poco más de fuerza los _shuriken_ , antes de avanzar un par de zancadas sin quitarle la vista de encima al hueco dejado por la puerta faltante… la puerta del departamento donde había estado viviendo las últimas semanas.

—¡No pudieron desaparecer así nada más!

La voz era potente pero increíblemente, no sonaba brusca, solo muy sorprendida. Alphonse no la reconoció, por lo que enseguida se puso en guardia y se llevó la mano libre a un bolsillo, listo para sacar otra arma si acaso los _shuriken_ se le terminaban antes de lo esperado.

—¡Registren todo! ¡Hay que asegurarnos!

Antes de asomarse por el hueco sin puerta, el muchacho respiró hondo, para luego dejar escapar el aire lentamente. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, así que más valía estar preparado.

Tras contar mentalmente hasta tres, se asomó y como la primera figura que vio moverse delante de él era alta y gruesa, lanzó un _shuriken_ sin titubear.

Un gruñido le indicó que había dado en el blanco… y que no tenía mucho tiempo. Entró al departamento, que lucía como si un huracán se hubiera desatado allí, antes de que otra figura se le echara encima. Considerando las circunstancias, no fue de extrañar que lanzara el resto de los _shuriken_ a donde, calculaba, había puntos que sangrarían de forma escandalosa, pero sin ser realmente vitales. Eso los desconcertaría tanto que ganaría algo de tiempo.

—¡Eh, alto, los dos! ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?

Alphonse giró levemente la cabeza, sin descuidar a los atacantes enfrente de él. Parecía que quien hablaba no era tan corpulento como sus cómplices, pero el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era quien mandaba.

—Si atacaron este lugar, deben saberlo —dijo el muchacho con frialdad, viendo de reojo que uno de los sujetos hacía ademán de querer quitarse un _shuriken_ de encima, pero retiraba sus dedos a los pocos segundos—, y sé que él es hombre lobo por su reacción ante mi arma. Esta agresión va contra los Acuerdos, así que más vale que tengan una buena explicación.

—Momento, ¿nos estás dejando defendernos? —soltó atónito el que parecía el líder.

Alphonse, por primera vez, se detuvo a observar a ese hombre. Era alto, esbelto, vestía completamente de negro como los otros dos, pero algo en su actitud lo hacía ver más digno y menos arisco que sus compañeros. Su rostro era ovalado, casi demasiado perfecto…

Definitivamente ese no era un hombre lobo, pensó.

—Lo hago porque respeto los Acuerdos —respondió con seriedad.

—Muchos de los tuyos dicen eso y no es verdad —dijo detrás de Alphonse una voz grave y salvaje: el muchacho pensó que se trataba del que creía que era licántropo.

—Eh, ¿no les recuerda el chico a alguien?

La tercera voz, muy grave y con cierto deje de elegancia, venía de otro de los individuos heridos. Girando poco a poco, de tal forma que pudo tener a los tres en su campo de visión al mismo tiempo, fue sacando un cuchillo serafín, mostrándolo con un ademán que significaba «nada de movimientos en falso, o…»

—Eso no importa. Muchacho, quien quiera que seas, nosotros no hicimos este desastre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estaban adentro?

—Nos pidieron que viniéramos a echar un vistazo, pero cuando llegamos, las puertas del balcón ya estaban rotas. Subimos, averiguamos a dónde ir, llamamos a la puerta y yo ya no supe más. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté cuando la puerta salió volando.

—¿Averiguaron…?

—¡Al! _¡Diablos!_ ¿Qué pasó aquí?

En ese instante, entraron corriendo Rafael, Kit y Tiberius, con diversas armas en mano, listas para ser usadas. El verlo hablar con aquellos tres sujetos que, en apariencia, eran los intrusos, los dejó atónitos el tiempo suficiente como para que uno de los corpulentos pudiera quejarse.

—Muchacho, admiro tu puntería, pero quítame la maldita plata de encima.

—¡No vamos a hacerles un favor cuando destrozaron la casa de mi padre! —espetó Rafael.

Alphonse dio un respingo. Era muy raro oír a Rafael tan enfadado.

—Me daban su versión de los hechos —indicó, con lo cual se ganó miradas extrañadas de los recién llegados—. Pero antes de seguir, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Saben que este sitio es de un Gran Brujo y lo ocupamos actualmente cazadores de sombras?

A juzgar por el gesto de asombro de los tres desconocidos, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

—La única Gran Bruja que conocemos es Soleil Glace —indicó el hombre esbelto, sacudiendo la cabeza de tal forma, que su cabello lacio y castaño dorado le cubrió parte del rostro.

—Sí, es culpa suya que nos pasara esto, para empezar —soltó con enfado el grueso hombre que había pedido que le quitaran el _shuriken_ de plata del cuerpo.

—Te dijimos que era una tontería, Alwyn —indicó el otro corpulento, conciliador.

—Pero Soleil nunca nos pide un favor sin una razón.

—¿A esto le llamas «favor»? ¿A que alguien nos endilgara un ataque contra los nefilim? ¡Y todo porque te nombró a…!

—¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó Kit, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! Si ellos —señaló a los desconocidos—, dicen la verdad, alguien más estuvo aquí primero y pudo hacerles algo a Getty y a Amélie Poquelin.

—Primero lo de la torre Eiffel y ahora esto —masculló Rafael, frustrado.

—Lo lamento, pero sin pruebas de su historia, tendrán que venir con nosotros —Tiberius habló por primera vez desde que entrara al departamento, en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Son nuestros únicos testigos. Dejamos aquí a dos personas, una niña cazadora de sombras y una mundana, y si ya no están, deberán ayudarnos a buscarlas como muestra de buena voluntad. Y por cierto, no han respondido a la pregunta sobre sus identidades.

—Émile Bigeon —gruñó el presunto licántropo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Yves Roux —dijo el hombre de voz grave y conciliadora.

—Alwyn. Y yo no puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿Acaso te lo estamos preguntando? —soltó Kit con impaciencia.

—No, pero no puedo. No si nos piensan llevar al Instituto.

—Si eres vampiro, hay un Santuario…

Alwyn negó con la cabeza, lo que causó otra vez que se le agitara el cabello. Aquel detalle era extraño, pensó Alphonse, porque normalmente no se acordaba de una ondulante y suave cortina cuando veía el cabello de alguien moverse así. Y ese rostro demasiado agraciado…

Un ruido a espaldas de Alphonse lo tensó enseguida, haciéndolo girar en redondo con el cuchillo serafín en alto. No fue el único: todos a su alrededor se dispusieron a atacar, ya fuera que tuvieran arma o no. El sonido provenía del pasillo por el cual se iba a la biblioteca y…

—El cuarto de música —musitó Alphonse, teniendo una idea—. ¿Getty? ¿Madre?

—¿Al?

A la vez, los cazadores de sombras presentes se relajaron, aunque solo un poco.

—Getty, ¿están bien? —quiso saber Rafael, adelantándose unos pasos para quedar junto a Alphonse. En la mano llevaba una espada corta, de hoja muy estilizada.

—¿Rafael? ¿Están todos allí?

—Sí. Tiberius, Kit, Al y yo.

Una puerta se abrió al fondo, para cerrarse a los pocos segundos. Enseguida, se oyeron pasos cada vez más cerca, lo mismo que el vago rumor de metal entrechocando.

—¿Traes tus favoritos, Getty? —se interesó de pronto Kit, con una inverosímil sonrisa.

—Algunos.

Alphonse frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido al principio, hasta que Getty Lovelace salió del pasillo hacia la escasa luz de la sala, con lo cual pudo verla ataviada con el traje de combate y del cinturón de armas, como unos muy extravagantes adornos, le colgaban algunos cuchillos y varios discos metálicos; éstos eran los que tintineaban cuando Getty se movía, produciendo un sonido inesperadamente musical en aquella escena tan tensa.

—¡Por el Ángel! Eso es estar preparada, _amiga mía_ —alabó Rafael, sonriendo de lado.

—¡Alphonse!

Getty apenas se hizo a un lado a tiempo, notó Alphonse vagamente, antes que Amélie Poquelin dejara su modesta posición, detrás de la rubia, y se adelantara para ponerle las manos en los hombros, inspeccionándolo detenidamente con la frente arrugada.

—Negro, ¡odio esa ropa suya! —masculló Amélie por lo bajo, antes de alzar la cabeza—. Así no se nota las heridas. ¿Estás bien? Ustedes pueden hacerse eso de las runas, pero…

—Yo… Sí, estoy bien.

—El chico no nos dejó acercarnos ni un paso, es malditamente bueno —aseguró el que se presentara como Émile Bigeon, quien al no recibir ayuda con el _shuriken_ de plata, se enredó una mano en parte de su chaqueta para poder hacerlo él mismo—. ¿Qué decías de él, Yves?

—Me recuerda a alguien —respondió el tal Yves, que apenas notaba Alphonse, era de tez clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules; en resumen, físicamente resultaba el opuesto de Émile Bigeon.

—¿Amélie?

La nombrada giró la cabeza, desconcertada, antes de fijarse en Alwyn con expresión fría.

—Pensé que no te metías en problemas —dijo ella con rudeza.

—Normalmente no, pero Soleil me llamó y…

—Ah, claro. Soleil. Cuando le dije que vendría aquí, no pensé que fuera a mandarme niñera.

—Getty, ¿qué pasó aquí exactamente? —inquirió Tiberius, hablando por segunda vez en tono autoritario y consiguiendo con ello que todos le prestaran atención.

Alphonse pensó que Tiberius pidió a Getty que explicara todo porque sabía lo observadora que podía ser. Eso y que seguramente Amélie, aunque fuera una testigo de fiar, no habría entendido todos los detalles, por más que se relacionara con el Mundo de las Sombras.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó Amélie de pronto, dando un apretón a los hombros de Alphonse que éste interpretó como signo de su angustia—. ¿Encontraron a Étienne?

—Sí, y también… Kit, ¿por qué no invitas a los otros a que suban?

—¿Es broma? ¿Vamos a meter a unos vampiros en este lugar donde ya tenemos a un par de licántropos y…? Espera, ¿tú eres un hada, no?

—Mitad hada —Alwyn dejó ver una leve mueca e hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento.

Alphonse finalmente comprendió por qué le parecía exageradamente perfecta la fisonomía de ese sujeto. Sin embargo, pese a ese llamativo rasgo, Alwyn parecía más humano que ser mágico, lo que hizo que se preguntara si no mintió antes sobre no haber causado aquel estropicio.

—¿Vampiros? —se quejó Émile Bigeon, torciendo la boca.

—Pueden invitarlos, si quieren —intervino Yves Roux, afirmando con la cabeza.

—¡Yves, eso no…!

—Anda, ve, Kit —pidió Tiberius en voz baja.

El aludido, tras un breve titubeo, asintió y salió a toda velocidad.

—Si no les importa, arreglemos un poco este sitio —pidió Tiberius a continuación, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras guardaba las dagas que empuñaba. Solo eso convenció a Alphonse y Rafael de bajar sus respectivas armas—. Creo que debemos recibir con cierto decoro a los visitantes, sobre todo si uno es un líder en esta ciudad.

—¿Sangbleu vino con ustedes? —Émile Bigeon olvidó finalmente el reciente altercado y sonrió con sorna—. Sí que tienen suerte. Estamos aquí el líder de la manada de París —señaló a Yves—, y su segundo al mando —se indicó a sí mismo.

— _¿Qué hemos hecho para rodearnos de tanta gente importante?_ —dejó escapar Rafael.

— _A mí no me mires_ —intentó zafarse Alphonse enseguida.

Pero a juzgar por cómo lo veía su _parabatai_ , Alphonse temía ser, sin quererlo, la conexión entre algunos de los personajes sobrenaturales más influyentes de la ciudad.


	26. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó

**XXVI. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó…**

 _«La sangre derramada clama venganza. Y la venganza no puede engendrar sino más sangre derramada.»_

 _José Emilio Pacheco._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Soleil Glace, como Gran Bruja de París, había visto muchas cosas; ya ni se diga antes de que la conocieran con ese título, cuando solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Así, no la sorprendió que la llamaran por teléfono hacia el final del día de Navidad. Podía negarse a responder (benditas fueran las máquinas contestadoras), pero se había quedado despierta hasta tarde precisamente porque esperaba ciertas noticias, así que atendió sin dudar.

Que la llamada _no_ fuera de quien esperaba, eso sí la tomó por sorpresa.

Escuchó atentamente los detalles, terminó asintiendo y solo hasta que colgó se permitió un suspiro de pesar, antes de ir a buscar su abrigo, únicamente por tener algo en qué ocuparse.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de que se contara cierta historia.

—&—

La avenida Gabriel era un caos, lo cual aumentó la sensación de peligro.

En un edificio de fachada azul con detalles dorados y marrones, la alarma de incendios indicó una evacuación inmediata. La mayoría de la gente que vivía allí estaba en otro lado por la cena de Navidad, pero quedaban suficientes personas como para dar la sensación de un alborotado hormiguero, pues nadie se quedaba quieto y acosaban a preguntas a los bomberos y policías que acudieron a verificar qué sucedía… todo para encontrarse con que la alarma parecía haber sufrido un desperfecto demasiado inconveniente para la fecha que era.

—En cuanto terminemos la inspección, podrán volver adentro —dijo el cansado jefe del escuadrón de bomberos—. Por favor, un poco de paciencia.

—Pobre hombre…

Nadie parecía notar que uno de los balcones del último piso tenía rotos los vidrios de sus puertas, por lo cual tampoco se fijaron en algunas caras asomadas por allí, apenas interesadas en el bullicio de la acera.

—Es su trabajo, pero debe ser difícil atender estas cosas y más cuando no sabe qué pasó.

—No te compadezcas de todo el mundo, Amélie. Puede que no se lo merezca.

Amélie Poquelin, haciendo una mueca, se limitó a dar una cabezada. No valía la pena discutir el argumento de aquel sujeto, tan grande y con aspecto feroz, porque para empezar, tenía unas cuantas décadas más de experiencia que ella.

Dejando de mirar por las puertas, inútiles en ese momento, se fijó en la curiosa concurrencia del departamento. Ese día, lo único que había deseado era pasar un rato agradable con el hijo que creyó haber perdido, así como con aquellos que ahora cuidaban de él. Sin embargo, desde que supo que su hermano estaba en peligro, tenía la sensación de que todo se había complicado cuando los cazadores de sombras volvieron a entrar en su vida.

Étienne y ella no eran tontos. Cuando decidieron que, además de sus respectivos empleos mundanos, serían informantes del Mundo de las Sombras, sabían que tarde o temprano se toparían con dificultades. Hacía casi veinte años, ella tuvo que dejar ir al bebé que tanto amaba con tal de que sobreviviera, ¿acaso ahora que Alphonse había vuelto, también lo hizo el mal que intentó hacerle daño? Fuera así o no, se alegraba de que al menos, su hijo hubiera crecido ágil y fuerte, igual que su padre.

Sin ninguna duda, Jérôme estaría muy orgulloso. Tanto él como Eddie.

Los cazadores de sombras formaban un grupo casi compacto. Su hijo y el chico que siempre lo acompañaba se habían sentado en uno de los sillones menos estropeados, a ambos lados de la preciosa niña rubia que había cuidado de ella las últimas horas, con la clara intención de protegerla en caso de necesidad. Tras ellos, de pie con aspecto muy serio, estaban dos hombres, uno rubio y otro de pelo negro que increíblemente, le recordaba a Eddie. Esos dos, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, estaba segura de que mantenían una relación y no precisamente profesional, aunque no tenía problema con ello: por lo que Alphonse le confió, se habían hecho cargo de él como si fuera su propio hijo, por lo cual les estaría agradecida de por vida.

A la izquierda de los nefilim, en las sillas del comedor que quedaban enteras, se habían sentado Claude Sangbleu y dos de sus más allegados dentro del clan. Amélie no creyó volver a ver a Claude tan de cerca, no desde la última vez que debió llevarle un informe al _Moulin Rouge_ y de eso hacía unos años. Aún se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre el vampiro y su hermano, pues Étienne hacía una mueca muy rara cada vez que lo nombraba, pero no había querido ahondar en algo que, tal vez, no fuera a gustarle.

Delante del acceso al balcón se encontraba Émile Bigeon, echando fugaces vistazos al exterior, con expresión de estar oyendo a la perfección lo que se desarrollaba metros abajo. A la derecha de Émile, Yves Roux se hallaba dándole la espalda al balcón, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Amélie los trataba con cierta frecuencia, ya que ellos y varios licántropos más disfrutaban el pasar por el _Café des Deux Moulines_ , por lo que sabía que su aparente tranquilidad ocultaba la ferocidad y la voluntad de hierro que los llevaron a los puestos más altos de la manada de París.

Amélie quiso ir al dormitorio donde descansaba su hermano, pero sabía que no debía. Tanto Étienne como la desconocida cazadora de sombras fueron hallados sin sentido cerca de la torre Eiffel y no despertaban, lo que de entrada era preocupante. Menos mal que Yves era médico: los revisó y determinó que estarían bien mientras los dejaran descansar, por lo cual dejó de lado su deseo para prestar atención a lo que sucediera a continuación.

Lo incómodo de la situación era haber ocupado un asiento junto a Alwyn.

Apretando los labios, Amélie decidió que tendría una charla con Soleil en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Le agradaba la bruja, de verdad, pero que enviara a ese hombre a vigilarla…

En ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en la pared junto a la puerta… o mejor dicho, donde debía estar la puerta.

—De verdad arrasaron con todo.

Vaya, Amélie no pensó que aquella reunión pudiera ser más extraña, pero la presencia de Soleil Glace cambió su opinión. La Gran Bruja de París iba con ropa cómoda y abrigadora; su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido en una trenza. Su aspecto, aunque sencillo, también daba a entender que no se había esmerado demasiado, por lo cual Amélie frunció el ceño. La bruja solía ponerse de lo más presentable cada vez que salía, lo cual no ocurría a menudo, ¿qué le pasaría?

—Buenas noches. Lamentamos hacerla venir a esta hora —el nefilim moreno de ojos grises, ese que le recordaba a Eddie, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Soleil—. Por la naturaleza del suceso, pensamos que era lo más adecuado.

—No se preocupe, señor Blackthorn. Espero que realmente haya algo que nos sirva. Pero antes, si no le importa, repararé sus puertas.

—No quisiéramos causarle molestias —se apresuró a decir el rubio junto a Blackthorn.

—No será ninguna —aseguró Soleil.

Mientras la bruja agitaba las manos, produciendo chispas doradas, Amélie intentó no verse muy sorprendida. Soleil no solía ser tan amable con los cazadores de sombras, aunque no podía culparla si casi todos la trataban como esos engreídos de los Verlac.

Pronto, las puertas del balcón estaban como si nada y la entrada principal del departamento se hallaba de nuevo cerrada. A continuación, Soleil repasó con la mirada a los presentes y como ella antes, Amélie la notó un poco sorprendida, aunque no dio más muestra de ello que arquear una ceja y enseguida, ocupó el sitio que quedaba libre en el sofá que ella ocupaba, quedando así al otro lado de Alwyn.

—¿Dónde está Étienne? —inquirió Soleil, muy seria.

—En uno de los dormitorios —contestó el cazador de sombras rubio.

—¿Lo revistaste, Yves?

—Sí. Por lo visto, se desmayó por la conmoción antes incluso de caer al agua.

—¡Al agua! ¿Pues dónde se había metido?

—En el _Champ de Mars_ —respondió Claude Sangbleu, cortante.

—Déjame adivinar: lo estabas siguiendo.

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe —intervino el vampiro de piel oscura, con aire divertido.

—¿Pero por qué? Sabes que Étienne es capaz de defenderse solo.

—Iba siguiendo a un licántropo sospechoso.

Amélie y el resto de la gente allí miraron enseguida a Yves y Émile.

—No era de los nuestros —indicó el primero al instante, respaldado por un asentimiento de cabeza del segundo—. La manada entera está en una cena de Navidad en mi casa. Nos aseguramos de eso antes de salir con Alwyn.

—Nunca dije que fuera de los tuyos —acotó Claude, ceñudo, antes de soltar la bomba—. Los tuyos no tratan con hadas de forma sospechosa.

—¿Hadas? —Yves, lo mismo que Émile, se tensaron enseguida.

—Hace unos días, Étienne y yo vimos al licántropo reunirse con un hada en el _Moulin Rouge_ —comenzó a explicar Claude, procurando mirar por turnos a todos, menos a Alwyn—. Pensamos que era raro, pero no interferimos: todo el mundo sabe que el sitio es de mi clan y cualquier escándalo se los hubiera cobrado caro. Pero a Étienne se le metió en la cabeza que debíamos investigar un poco más, así que ha estado siguiéndole los pasos al licántropo.

—¡Por eso estaba llegando tan tarde a casa! —exclamó Amélie por lo bajo, atónita.

—Sí. Le ofrecí hacerme cargo hoy, por ser Navidad y esas tonterías —alrededor de Claude surgieron algunas muecas, pero él las ignoró—, pero contestó que seguiría al tipo durante el día, al menos. En cuanto se escondió el sol lo suficiente, lo llamé para saber dónde estaba y cuando me dio la dirección fui a buscarlo, pero llegué apenas para quitarle de encima al licántropo, que lo tomó desprevenido por estar hablando por teléfono.

Se escuchó un gemido muy bajito desde donde se hallaban los cazadores de sombras. Amélie no tardó en notar que el compañero de armas de su hijo rodeaba los hombros de la niña rubia con un brazo, mientras ella se tapaba la boca con una mano.

¡Oh, ese Claude! Luego le diría cómo tener más tacto. ¡Acababa de herir los sentimientos de la niña!

—Estuvimos peleando un rato, no sé exactamente qué tanto, pero cuando finalmente conseguí quitarme de encima al licántropo, noté que algo flotaba en el estanque cercano. Era Étienne. Fui a sacarlo, por eso el tipo se me escapó, porque si no…

Claude hizo un ademán agresivo con una mano, el cual era bastante elocuente.

—Entonces, ¿no vio cómo llegó la cazadora de sombras? —indagó el señor Blackthorn.

—No, lo siento.

—Getty, ¿podrías contarnos qué pasó aquí?

La niña rubia asintió, quitándose la mano de la boca, dejando ver que se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza, que poco faltaba para hacerlo sangrar.

—Nosotras… la señora Amélie y yo… Nosotras nos quedamos aquí —Getty hizo un gesto para abarcar la sala, agachando la cabeza—. Estábamos sentadas, hablando… Luego…

La niña la miró, por lo cual Amélie supuso que no podía explicar con exactitud lo que pasó después. La alentó con un gesto a que continuara, lo cual ella agradeció con una cabezada.

—Luego… La señora Amélie se puso de pie y dijo… Espero haberlo entendido bien, sonó a «vamos con la música, nos va a proteger» —todos, menos Amélie y Soleil, la miraron como si hubiera pronunciado un disparate, pero Getty prosiguió—. No entendí de qué hablaba, pero pensé que si quería saber de música, podía enseñarle los instrumentos de Rafael. Él dijo que podía entrar a ese cuarto si quería, mientras no le desordenara nada…

El chico que le rodeaba los hombros asintió, confirmando eso mientras sonreía con un alivio indescriptible, seguramente pensando en lo afortunadas que resultaron sus palabras.

—Apenas estábamos en el pasillo cuando oímos que se rompieron los vidrios —Getty miró las puertas del balcón, tragando saliva—. Nosotras… Las dos corrimos al cuarto de música, entramos y yo cerré con seguro. Recuerdo haber mirado un momento hacia atrás, pero no vi mucho, solo unas sombras… Una parecía un caballo…

—¿Un caballo? —se extrañó Émile Bigeon, obviamente pensando que Getty estaba loca.

—Sí, pero estaba… Era imposible, ¿no? Vi eso, la otra sombra era de una persona… Y luego nada, porque entramos al cuarto. Varias veces quise salir a comprobar qué sucedía, pero…

—Yo la detenía —Amélie decidió que era el momento de hacer una aportación, notando lo angustiada que se estaba poniendo la niña—. La tenía tomada de una mano y la obligaba a quedarse conmigo. Estaba asustada, para qué negarlo, pero… —suspiró, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para poder mirar a Soleil por encima de Alwyn—. Tú sabes cómo es —comentó.

—Sí, lo he visto —la bruja asintió, antes de añadir en tono preocupado—, pero no recuerdo que te pasara así, con tan poca anticipación.

—Solo una vez —confesó Amélie, echando una ojeada a su hijo cuando agregó—, el día que Eddie se llevó a Alphonse.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó Alwyn.

—A decir verdad, eso es culpa tuya —aunque no quería, Amélie miró al medio hada con toda la frialdad que pudo—. Me lo han contado, lo que a veces haces o dices antes de que las cosas pasen. Si otros lo supieran…

Alwyn agitó la cabeza, con lo cual ese pelo suyo parecía hipnotizar a la gente común.

—No me has dejado explicártelo —dijo él con un hilo de voz—. Fue precisamente por eso…

—No hace falta. Lo sé. Más o menos.

—¿Lo sabes?

Amélie fue vagamente consciente de que estaba llamando la atención, sobre ella y sobre Alwyn, pero le daba igual. Tal vez no fuera un buen momento para zanjar la cuestión, ¿pero entonces cuándo? No le hacían falta más complicaciones a su vida.

—No puedo evitar estar molesta —admitió, haciendo una mueca—, creo que eso va a llevar un tiempo. Pero justo por eso, por lo que tú y yo hacemos, creo que lo comprendo. Ella nunca dudó de ti —tragó saliva, de pronto muy incómoda—, por si te lo preguntabas.

—Fue demasiado buena conmigo y lamento no haber estado cuando murió.

Amélie asintió, notando en los ojos de Alwyn un dolor que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Sabes quién pudo ser el que vino hoy? —fue lo que ella preguntó enseguida.

—¿Por qué le preguntas a él? —quiso saber Émile, desconcertado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Alwyn negó con la cabeza.

—He estado oyendo rumores no muy buenos desde hace meses —tras un momento de vacilación, Alwyn dejó de mirar a Amélie para dirigirse a todos—. No soy bien recibido en las cortes, pero sí con varios mestizos como yo. Algunos de ellos hablan con sus padres hada de vez en cuando, pero solo dos o tres acudieron a mí. Me contaron que por una vez, la corte noseelie se ve demasiado interesada en nosotros, pero no saben por qué.

—¿En ustedes, los mestizos? —Yves, al preguntar eso, lució confuso por primera vez.

—Exactamente. Hace unos años tuvieron a un mestizo en la Cacería Salvaje, solo que lo perdieron por un trato hecho con los cazadores de sombras… —mientras Alwyn buscaba cómo seguir, Amélie notó de reojo que el señor Blackthorn se ponía rígido—. El punto es que eso los llevó a pensar que sus bastardos mestizos no eran un completo desperdicio —hizo una mueca de desdén, pero Amélie sabía que sufría por la ración de rechazo que le había tocado de parte de los seres mágicos—, por lo que buscaron tener más.

—Momento, ¿las hadas querían tener más mestizos? —se impresionó el nefilim rubio.

—Y criarlos como hadas, sí. Piénsenlo, fue un mestizo el que entró a su Consejo, antes de la Guerra Oscura —al decir aquello, Alwyn miró a los cazadores de sombras, quienes hicieron diversos gestos de desagrado ante la mención de semejante hecho nefasto de su historia—, aunque ustedes no lo sabían. Las hadas apenas habían comenzado a ver los beneficios de tener hijos mestizos, pero parece que con la Paz Fría, se dieron cuenta que no bastaba con tenerlos, sino que la clave era criarlos también, adiestrarlos, ganándose así su lealtad…

—… Y así un día, harían todo por ellos —completó el señor Blackthorn, muy serio y muy pálido—. Las hadas puras no pueden mentir, aunque a veces tuercen sus palabras o no dicen todo lo que saben. Pero los mestizos pueden mentir si quieren —tragó saliva, apretó los labios por un momento y reconoció—, como mis hermanos.

—Ty, Helen y Mark… —comenzó el nefilim rubio.

—Helen y Mark son casos únicos, Kit, al menos hasta donde sabemos, y se criaron con mis padres. Pero Alwyn ha expuesto una idea lógica, ¿qué hubiera sido de mis hermanos si hubieran permanecido con las hadas? No estoy tan seguro de que nos hubieran tenido verdadero afecto, para empezar. Sus lealtades habrían estado con las hadas, porque sería lo único que conocerían. Los cazadores de sombras les habríamos resultado enemigos naturales.

Se hizo el silencio, el cual fue tirante y pesado. Amélie, desconcertada, notó que su hijo miraba al señor Blackthorn con cierta angustia.

—Alwyn, los mestizos en los que están interesados las hadas, ¿cómo son? —inquirió el señor Blackthorn al cabo de unos instantes, recuperado parte de su serio semblante—. Es decir, ¿son hijos de hadas y…?

Dejó la frase al aire, pero los demás entendieron lo que sugería.

—Por lo que me contaron, primero investigaron a los que ya había; es decir, la mayoría somos hijos de hadas y mundanos —respondió Alwyn con cautela, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo—. Debido a la naturaleza de sus relaciones, pocos seres mágicos saben con exactitud cuántos bastardos tienen, pero cuando surge alguno que les parece medianamente interesante, le siguen el rastro. Alguien, no sé quién, hizo notar que los mundanos con Visión podían heredar ese rasgo, así que empezaron a preguntarse qué pasaría si tenían hijos con ellos —tragó saliva, con aspecto de estar asqueado por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Creo que algunos de esos mestizos han resultado interesantes a sus ojos y por eso… Los mundanos que no aparecen…

—¿Se los llevaron las hadas? —la voz del señor Blackthorn, admitió Amélie, no tembló al preguntar eso, lo cual hacía que lo respetara todavía más.

—Eso temo. Al menos explicaría que varios de los mestizos que conozco no quisieran hablar conmigo cuando empecé a averiguar sobre el asunto. Temen llamar la atención y que sean los siguientes en esfumarse. Y hay algo más… ¿Qué tan bien llevan sus registros de nacimientos?

La pregunta, dirigida a los nefilim adultos presentes, era una clara y siniestra insinuación.

—Hasta ahora, son bastante buenos —indicó el señor Blackthorn, en absoluto relajado; es más, pareció tensarse más que antes—. Debido a ciertos… eventos pasados, la Clave consideró oportuno revisar el procedimiento establecido y luego lo mejoró. De hecho, por ese procedimiento Al y Getty fueron reconocidos como cazadores de sombras.

Los dos nombrados, sin poder evitarlo, hicieron leves gestos que indicaban su incomodidad ante el tema. Como madre de Alphonse, Amélie sabía que el muchacho había estado sin familia consanguínea desde bebé, ¿pero Getty? Sintió una oleada de compasión y ternura hacia la rubia, imaginando lo duro que debió ser para ella, al tiempo que, con cierta sorpresa, notó que su hijo pronto dejaba de lado su propio malestar para, tímidamente, tomarle una mano a su amiga.

—Ah, ¿es que no basta con que este muchacho sea la viva copia de Jérôme? —bromeó el vampiro negro, aunque su tono de voz no era muy agradable.

—No, no basta —el señor Blackthorn, ligeramente turbado, posó una mano en el hombro de Alphonse antes de seguir—. En su caso, lo único que probaba su identidad eran los testamentos de su padre y de Edward Longford, hallados entre sus pertenencias después de su muerte. Su autenticidad fue confirmada y por lo tanto, la identidad de Alphonse se ratificó. En el caso de Getty, la _parabatai_ de su madre y unos cuantos más fueron testigos de su nacimiento, así que tomaron su palabra por válida.

—Aparte de eso, ¿no han intentado llevarse a alguno de sus niños?

—¡No podrían! —saltó enseguida el nefilim rubio, Kit—. En Alacante, después de la Guerra Oscura, se armaron algunas defensas contra el ingreso no autorizado de hadas y fuera de allí, muchas casas de cazador de sombras hicieron algo parecido.

—Lo siento, es que también me llegaron rumores sobre… Parece que intentaron un par de veces llevarse a niños cazadores de sombras, niños sin ninguna de sus runas, por eso…

—¡Uno de ellos fue Alphonse, cuando era un bebé!

Amélie no pretendía gritar ni enfadarse. Normalmente, podía conservar la calma cuando se requería, como demostrara durante el ataque del que casi fue víctima. Sin embargo, que Alwyn hablara de manera tan desinteresada de su hijo hizo que algo estallara en su interior.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Alwyn lucía genuinamente desorientado.

—Atacaron mi casa —dijo Amélie con voz indignada, luchando por no derramar ni una de las lágrimas de rabia que sentía acumularse en los ojos—, atacaron una casa tan simple y escondida como la mía, solo porque querían a mi hijo, el niño de un cazador de sombras que nadie sabía que existía, no todavía, y de… ¡Bueno, de mí! —miró a Alwyn, quien le dedicó un gesto de pasmo—. Si no fuera por ese don nuestro, no habría podido esconderlo, me lo habrían quitado esas horribles hadas, y quién sabe qué sería de él ahora. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? ¡Tuve que rogarle a Eddie que se lo llevara, aunque se notaba que no quería hacerlo, con tal de que los cazadores de sombras lo protegieran! No pude decirle que habían sido las hadas porque ¿qué hubiera podido hacer él? Sus Acuerdos las protegían y a los cazadores de sombra no les importamos los mundanos, por mucha Visión que tengamos. Es más, Jérôme estaba seguro de que lo habrían desterrado si sabían de Alphonse, y yo lo amaba demasiado como para desearle eso.

—¿Nunca informó del ataque de las hadas? —preguntó el señor Blackthorn, tras una larga pausa—. ¿No se acercó a los cazadores de sombras después de la Guerra Oscura?

—¡No sabía lo que había pasado! Jérôme no estaba en la ciudad, no me había llamado en días y cuando Eddie finalmente fue a verme, las hadas ya se habían ido. Por poco me matan cuando no hallaron a Alphonse —reconoció, aunque eso no le causó miedo como antes, sino cierto rencor al hecho de sentirse débil—, pero logré decirle a Eddie que se llevara a mi hijo, le pedí que él y Jérôme lo protegieran, aunque en ese momento no sabía lo de Jérôme… Y Eddie no me lo dijo. Seguro sufría tanto que no podía decírmelo. Si fue porque no me dijiste que… —miró a Alwyn.

—¡No podía! —logró defenderse Alwyn, desesperado—. No lo sabía entonces, ¿no me escuchaste? ¡Apenas le he seguido la pista a los planes de las hadas desde hace unos meses!

—Entonces cuando te fuiste, ¿por qué fue?

—¡Eso no viene al caso, Amélie! ¡No ahora!

—¡Lo sé! —Amélie tragó en seco, respirando hondo para calmarse, poco a poco dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Lo sé —repitió, avergonzada—, pero es difícil que olvide. Lo siento —se dirigió a los demás, con las mejillas rojas y retorciéndose las manos—, esto no es su problema, solo… Por eso no les dije de Alphonse —miró por turnos a los vampiros y a los licántropos—, primero, Jérôme me dijo que esperáramos un tiempo, mientras él lo arreglaba con los suyos, y luego porque creí que si alguien sabía de Alphonse, podría acabar muy mal.

—Tú sí sabías, ¿no? —Yves Roux, inesperadamente exasperado, vio con fiereza a Soleil Glace.

—¿Qué, que el cazador de sombras a quien más he respetado había tenido un hijo? Sí, lo supe —Soleil habló con voz cansada, pero lo más firme posible—. Estaba preocupado, por Amélie y por su hijo, así que él y su _parabatai_ me pidieron ayuda. Nada complicado, solo que los vigilara cuando ellos no pudieran, sobre todo cuando se dio lo de Sebastian Morgenstern y sus Oscurecidos. Siempre me he arrepentido de no haber hecho mi parte como debía, porque todo habría sido distinto. Solo lo supe cuando Amélie me envió un mensaje desde el hospital, después del ataque.

—Un momento —la intervención del compañero de Alphonse sobresaltó a Amélie, que aún se recuperaba de su último arrebato—. Entiendo que las hadas quieran mestizos a los que puedan usar, y que les llame la atención tenerlos con mundanos con la Visión, pero… ¿por qué querrían a niños cazadores de sombras?

—Por mis hermanos —contestó el señor Blackthorn, nada feliz—. Sabían que existían, por supuesto, pero fue hasta la Guerra Oscura que Mark les fue entregado y descubrieron lo que podía hacer un hijo de nefilim y hada… —con un gesto de inconfundible dolor, se obligó a continuar—, pero eso no explica lo de Alphonse. Un ataque tan directo… —razonó, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Siempre creí que algo les hicimos Étienne y yo como informantes —confesó Amélie con tristeza—. Sin querer, claro. O Jérôme y Eddie, en una de sus muchas misiones.

—Jérôme nunca hirió a un subterráneo si pudo evitarlo —recordó Émile, exaltado.

—Tampoco ese compañero suyo, su… _parabatai_ —añadió Claude con seguridad, pese al leve titubeo.

—Solo quedas tú, Alwyn —acotó el vampiro que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, un hombre delgado y de cabello rojo muy brillante, cuya pálida piel hacía un delicado conjunto con sus ojos azules—. Por todo lo que has dicho, ¿no crees que sin querer, les hiciste ver a las hadas lo que podían conseguir con sus mestizos?

—Pero René, yo soy…

—No hablaba de ti, directamente.

En esa ocasión, no todos entendieron lo que el vampiro quería decir, pero Amélie sí.

—¿Entonces pueden hacernos algo? —fijó los ojos en Alwyn, quien a su vez la miró con ligero desconcierto, hasta que ella aclaró—. A ti, a mí, a…

—No —la respuesta de Alwyn fue inmediata y severa—. Y si lo intentaran… Ya pagué por algo así una vez. Lo haría de nuevo. Por los dos.

Amélie no sabía si aceptar eso por toda respuesta o gritar de ira contra los seres que querían atormentarla de nuevo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar una mano de Alwyn.

—No solo por nosotros, ¿sí? —pidió, dando un ligero apretón—. Por ti también.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Amélie sabía que no conseguiría nada más, por lo que asintió y lo soltó.

—Por nosotros, no se detengan —comentó Émile Bigeon, burlón.

—¿Tú estás enfermo? —espetaron de repente Claude y Soleil, escandalizados.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Les pido una disculpa —intervino Yves, como si presintiera que su segundo al mando estaba en peligro de muerte… y probablemente así era, por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban el vampiro y la bruja—, se unió a la manada después de lo de Alwyn.

—A estas alturas, creí que lo sabría —comentó el aludido, volteando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto al del resto de los presentes.

—No me pareció necesario. Además, te prometí no decirlo sin tu permiso.

—¿De qué están hablando? —el compañero de armas de Alphonse se veía contrariado.

—Es algo que pido no divulgar por razones de seguridad —contestó Alwyn, dejando escapar un suspiro al tiempo que repasaba a todos con la mirada, hasta fijarse en Ámelie, quien al notarlo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros—, pero lo haré si es absolutamente necesario, sobre todo con la situación actual. Pero no a todos —aclaró, para fastidio de varios allí que por sus caras, era obvio que querían enterarse—, no creo que sea algo agradable de escuchar.

—Señor, créame, si hay cazadores de sombras que no van a juzgarlo por mucha sangre de hada que tenga, seremos nosotros —aseguró el señor Blackthorn, lo cual le granjeó las miradas atónitas de los subterráneos—. Yo nunca lo haría, porque en caso contrario, estaría deshonrando a mi propia familia. Kit me quiere lo suficiente como para no hacerlo tampoco —el aludido asintió, aunque con aspecto algo avergonzado—, uno de los padres adoptivos de Rafael es un brujo, así que jamás repudiaría a un subterráneo sin una razón de peso —el nombrado asintió con convicción—, y en cuanto a Alphonse y Getty, hemos procurado enseñarles que no menosprecien a los subterráneos a menos que ellos les den motivos de lo contrario —Alphonse no tardó en asentir con la cabeza, siendo imitado por Getty al segundo siguiente—. Respetamos su deseo de guardar silencio, Alwyn, pero quiero que sepa que si lo necesita, puede contar con nosotros.

Fue en ese momento que Amélie, impresionada, creyó saber por qué aquel hombre le recordaba a Eddie. Además de su aspecto, ambos compartían cierto aire solemne, un carácter justo y una firme certeza de que hacían lo que debían, sin importar lo que otros pensaran, lo que por fortuna no implicaba que actuaran para su propio beneficio.

No todo estaba perdido, se dijo, si todavía había cazadores de sombras como aquellos.


	27. Mi madre me salvó

**XXVII. Mi madre me salvó.**

 _«Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama.»_

 _Alfred de Musset._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La oscuridad era aplastante.

No recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo. De alguna forma supo que era un sueño, pero eso no le trajo tranquilidad.

Hacía mucho que sus sueños no estaban tan oscuros. Tan _vacíos_ …

Era espantoso. Calaba. Dolía. Quería librarse de todo eso, pero no podía…

¿A quién le importaba, a fin de cuentas?

A ese paso, sería preferible desaparecer.

—&—

—Despierta…

—¿Qué?

Alphonse se irguió de un tirón. El muchacho, al principio desorientado, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, llevando una mano a donde normalmente guardaba un cuchillo serafín, solo para darse cuenta que se hallaba en el departamento Bane, recostado en uno de los sillones y mirado por una Getty con los ojos muy abiertos tras los anteojos.

—Lo siento —él pasó una mano por su, ya de por sí, desordenado cabello—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo… —Getty no pudo continuar, acomodando sus anteojos de forma nerviosa antes de mover los dedos con demasiada rapidez.

Inesperadamente, Alphonse sonrió. El gesto fue apenas notorio, pero bastó para que Getty se quedara paralizada al verlo.

—Me recuerdas a Tiberius —explicó él enseguida, dejando de sonreír y mirando sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya! —Getty escondió las manos a la espalda, visiblemente aliviada.

—¿No ha despertado nadie más? —Alphonse se movió para poder sentarse, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces.

—Pues… No, creo que no. Nada más mira a Rafael.

Alphonse se fijó en el sillón delante de él. Su _parabatai_ , lo mismo que él poco antes, estaba tendido sin muchas ceremonias, cubierto a medias con una manta marrón.

—No lo culpo, fue una noche rara —comentó, dándose cuenta de algo en ese momento—. ¿Quién nos echó encima las mantas?

—Ah, esas fuimos la señora Amélie y yo. Hacía demasiado frío.

—Muchas gracias. Iré a ver a los heridos, luego habrá que preparar el desayuno y…

—¿Te ayudo?

Getty le dedicó una mirada… ¿alegre? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… Sí, si quieres. ¿Puedes revisar qué tenemos de comida?

La rubia asintió, dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta de la cocina, la cual no tardó en cruzar.

—No me siento bien… —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitándose la manta de encima.

Apenas logró dormir más que unas horas, así que su malestar era lógico. Después de la discusión sobre lo que había ocurrido en el departamento y con los heridos, tanto los licántropos como los vampiros decidieron irse, no sin antes prometer que se organizarían para montar guardia mientras los Poquelin estuvieran allí. Soleil Glace, por su parte, indicó que haría un hechizo de salvaguarda para visitas no autorizadas por Rafael, quien en ese momento era el único dueño presente del lugar; el susodicho aceptó sin réplicas, solo preguntando cuánto le costaría y quedándose extrañado de que la bruja se encogiera de hombros, sin contestar, antes de marcharse. En cuanto a Alwyn, por un momento pareció que iba a quedarse junto a Amélie Poquelin, pero tras una charla en murmullos con ésta, terminó por retirarse también, asegurando que seguiría investigando sobre los planes de las hadas hasta donde pudiera.

Era Alwyn quien intrigaba más a Alphonse, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. En concreto, se preguntaba cuál era la relación exacta entre él y su madre, ¿acaso ella…?

Se puso las botas de combate y se levantó, revolviéndose el pelo de nuevo. ¿A qué venía eso? No era nadie para decirle a su madre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Es más, de no haber vuelto a París, podría no haberla conocido nunca. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía voz y voto en su vida?

Una puerta, la del dormitorio que normalmente ocupaban él y Rafael, se abrió entonces.

—¿Alphonse? —llamó Amélie en voz baja—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Sin dudar, él asintió y se acercó, quedando a un paso de distancia.

—Buenos días, madre, ¿dormiste bien?

Ella asintió con vaguedad, lo que era normal, tras todo lo que había pasado.

—Quiero que hablemos un momento.

La petición tomó por sorpresa a Alphonse, quien asintió antes de pararse a pensarlo. Amélie salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido apenas y cerró tras de sí, antes de suspirar.

—Debes estarte preguntando qué pasa con Alwyn.

Vaya, ¿tan evidente era? El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Él tiene sus razones para no decir las cosas, pero eso no nos incluye —Amélie hizo un ademán que la abarcaba a sí misma y a Alphonse, lo cual lo sorprendió—. Estoy segura de que volverá a hacer algo drástico con tal de salvarnos y necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Salvarnos? —eso confundió a Alphonse todavía más.

Amélie asintió sin titubear.

—Como oíste anoche, las hadas nunca lo han querido —la mueca de desprecio de la mujer era algo aterradora, pero desapareció casi al instante cuando continuó—, y su madre humana hace tiempo que murió. Solo le quedamos nosotros. ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre que usa como humano?

—No.

Amélie sonrió levemente, con aire cansado.

—Alphonse. Alphonse Lafontaine.

El muchacho, de alguna forma, adivinó lo que intentaba decirle su madre. Tragó saliva.

—¿Me llamo así por él?

Evidentemente, Amélie no esperaba esa pregunta, así que dio un respingo antes de asentir.

—¿Por qué?

—Le hablé de él a Jérôme y quiso honrar su memoria llamándote así.

—¿Su memoria? Pero no está muerto.

—Por mucho tiempo, yo pensé que sí. Por eso estoy molesta con él. Fingió su muerte porque sintió que debía hacerlo, pero nunca explicó por qué. Mi madre siempre creyó que volvería, pero murió antes de que eso sucediera. Me cuesta trabajo perdonarlo por irse, por mi madre… Pero eso no significa que no quiera a mi propio padre.

Al oírle a su madre pronunciar en voz alta lo que ya sospechaba, Alphonse apretó los labios y estuvo a punto de declarar que no deseaba escuchar más, pero entonces recordó el semblante de Alwyn, el dolor que compartían su mirada y la de Amélie, el modo en que desesperadamente él deseaba que ella creyera en su buena intención…

—De él nos viene, ¿sabes? —dijo Amélie de pronto, sonriendo un poco más—. El color de ojos y el que a veces podamos decir o hacer cosas porque algo va a pasar… —sacudió la cabeza, antes de esbozar una triste sonrisa—. Entiendo que esto puede causarte problemas…

—¿Problemas? ¿De qué hablas?

—Por su Paz Fría. No puedes ayudar a Alwyn, ¿verdad? Aunque sean parientes…

—En primera lugar, la Paz Fría involucra a las hadas, no nada hay en ella acerca de sus mestizos; es más, no creo que a la Clave le importen —por una vez, Alphonse no se detuvo al detallar algo que sabía o pensaba, aunque sentía el impulso cerrar la boca en ese instante, presa de un vago miedo a que lo silenciaran de mala manera—. Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué yo iba a creer que Alwyn es un problema? ¿No crees que…? —se atragantó de pronto, agachando la cabeza al preguntar—. ¿No será al revés? ¿Por ser yo un cazador de sombras?

Era lo más lógico, ¿no? Que el hombre que conociera la noche anterior, físicamente tan perfecto y capaz de hacerse pasar por muerto con tal de proteger a Amélie, no quisiera tener ninguna relación con un nefilim, por más que la sangre los uniera.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Amélie no tardó en alzarle la cara, dedicándole un gesto tierno al que Alphonse no halló sentido—. Somos todo lo que tiene, ya te lo dije. A mí me cuida demasiado, como has podido ver, y está orgulloso de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué…?

Ella sonrió un poco más, estirando la mano para acomodarle hacia un lado el cabello que caía sobre su frente. Era un gesto tan simple y tan afectuoso que Alphonse intentó por todos los medios no sobresaltarse. No quería dar a entender que no le gustaba.

—Porque, sin saber quién o qué era, lo has tratado con respeto. No lo has rechazado. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado con las hadas solo por tener una madre humana.

Sí, la tenía. Alphonse creía saber con exactitud qué había sentido Alwyn, pero no podía decirlo. Su madre se sentiría culpable y no tenía por qué: ella lo único que había hecho era poner su vida en riesgo con tal de protegerlo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que sea posible? —inquirió Amélie, con repentina timidez—. Si Alwyn necesita algo que solo ustedes pueden hacer, ¿le ayudarías?

—No creo que haya problema. ¿Él estará bien investigando con las hadas?

Amélie se encogió de hombros, pero Alphonse supo que la despreocupación no era genuina.

—Sabe arreglárselas —aseguró ella—. Al menos eso me han dicho. Siendo Yves su amigo, me siento un poco mejor, porque sé que también cuidará de él si decide cometer una tontería.

—¿Al?

El joven se giró al oír a Getty, que estaba de pie a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos huevos, tocino, pan para tostadas, mermelada, jugo… ¿Necesitamos otra cosa?

—Habrá que preparar algo más ligero para los… Madre, ¿despertaron?

Alphonse señaló la puerta junto a Amélie, quien negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ya no hay fruta, Getty?

—No.

—Tal vez… ¿Avena?

—Espera, iré a ver —Getty salió disparada a la cocina.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se interesó Amélie.

—¿Saber qué?

—Lo que puede comer un enfermo.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una respuesta que no quería pronunciar. Al segundo siguiente, pasos detrás de él le indicaron que Getty volvía.

—Sí hay, Al —dijo ella, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Empezamos?

—¿Empezar?

—Con el desayuno. ¿O crees que tardarán mucho en despertar los demás?

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Kit. Alphonse sabía que, como él y el resto de la gente en el departamento, apenas había dormido, pero no parecía importarle que lo vieran en ropa de dormir, con el pelo revuelto y…

—Kit, buenos días —saludó con cautela, dudoso—. Eh… mi madre dice que su hermano y la cazadora de sombras no han despertado.

—Yves Roux le dijo a Ty que vendría a revisarlos antes de mediodía —avisó el aludido, antes de contener un bostezo y desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

—¿Él siempre es así por las mañanas? —a juzgar por su expresión, Amélie contenía la risa.

—No, solo cuando pasa la noche fuera por las rondas —contestó Getty antes de que Alphonse pudiera abrir la boca—, aunque Livia se ríe de él cuando dice algo de que Tiberius…

—Getty, Rafe te enseñó a usar la cafetera, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías ponerla? Vamos a necesitar un montón de café, estoy seguro.

La nombrada asintió, aunque lo miró con sorpresa antes de regresar a la cocina. Alphonse solo esperaba que no se hubiera ofendido por interrumpirla, ya se disculparía con ella más tarde y le explicaría la razón.

—Ella no tenía mala intención, Alphonse.

—¿De qué? —él miró a su madre sin comprender.

—Iba a decir algo de tus padres adoptivos, ¿verdad? —Amélie volvió a poner cara de que estaba a punto de reír, antes de explicarse—. Podría jurar que tu amiga no tiene ni idea de lo que le estaba insinuando esa mujer que mencionó, Livia, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé. Getty es demasiado lista para tener trece años. Además, no quería dejar en evidencia a Kit, podría ponerla de diana para uno de los entrenamientos.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Es en serio?

—Bueno, a veces. Kit dice que nos castiga, pero una vez Tiberius nos explicó que en realidad, lo que Kit quiere es que aprendamos a tirar hacia un compañero sin hacerle daño, dando a lo que sea que tenga detrás, por si lo toman de rehén. No sé qué tan cierto sea, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado. No recuerdo haberles dado a Getty o a Rafe ni una vez.

—Porque eres demasiado bueno.

Alphonse dio un respingo cuando Rafael, con cara de muerto viviente, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sabe que Al rara vez falla un golpe, señora? Nosotros sí, una vez le clavé un cuchillo y…

—¡Un cuchillo!

—Madre, eso no fue nada…

—¿Nada? —Rafael lo miró con incredulidad—. Livia se pasó una hora curándote la pierna mientras Kit me daba un sermón sobre cómo lanzar un cuchillo sin tocar arterias o venas mayores de gente inocente. En serio —se volvió hacia Amélie—, ese hombre asusta cuando se enoja, así que mejor no arriesgarse. No sé cómo acabé entero la vez que los pesqué a él y a Tiberius…

—Rafe, eres mi _parabatai_ y te quiero, pero si mis padres se enfadan contigo por seguir hablando así de ellos con otras personas, no voy a defenderte.

—¡Al fin! —soltó Rafael en son de triunfo, dando media vuelta para ir a la cocina al tiempo que soltaba en español—. _Creí que me haría viejo antes de oírte decir que ellos son tus padres_.

Alphonse lo vio con el estupor plasmada en la cara. ¿Rafael se había dado cuenta?

Jamás había llamado a Kit o a Tiberius «padres» en voz alta. No era porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía lo que otros cazadores de sombras pensaban al respecto, lo dejaban muy claro con sus muecas de desprecio y repulsión cuando alguien sacaba a colación el tema, al tiempo que sin venir a cuento, criticaban la capacidad de Tiberius como director de Instituto y las habilidades de Kit como cazador de sombras.

Lo peor de todo era que ellos, sin titubear, lo habían llamado «hijo» desde el principio ante los demás, como si quisieran demostrar lo orgullosos que estaban de él aunque no hiciera nada en absoluto para ganarse tal honor. Parecían inmunes a las críticas, aunque él sabía que no lo eran, a juzgar por las veces que las manos de Tiberius delataban sus nervios y cuando a Kit se le notaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para no ponerse a lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra.

Si él podía evitarles un mal rato al no llamarlos «padres» en público, no le costaba nada.

—Alphonse —llamó entonces Amélie en tono amable, con lo cual el muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento—, sé que ya me lo has dicho, pero ¿de verdad ellos dos, Tiberius Blackthorn y Christopher Herondale, son buenos contigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque parece como si algo te disgustara de ellos.

¿Era en serio? Alphonse no pudo sostener la mirada de Amélie. Agachó enseguida la cabeza, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un tipo de pánico que se parecía bastante a cuando debía estar en un lugar demasiado alto.

—Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien —confesó en un susurro—. Yo… Creí que sería suficiente con ser útil para no avergonzarlos y…

—¡Alphonse! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

El nombrado dio un respingo. A espaldas de Amélie, evidentemente recién salido de su habitación, Tiberius le dedicaba una de sus miradas más frías. Para empeorar las cosas, Kit recién cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí y por lo visto, no necesitó que alguien le aclarara la situación, porque enseguida vio al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora qué? —quiso saber el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, no sean duros con él —pidió Amélie, colocándose delante de Alphonse sin titubear—. Yo saqué el tema, así que…

—Amélie, lo siento, pero usted no sabe de lo que está hablando —Tiberius se adelantó para colocarse a un paso de ella, sin mudar su semblante severo—. Me atrevo a suponer que Al no le ha contado de su vida aquí, en París, antes de irse a la Academia.

Alphonse abrió los ojos como platos. No era posible que Tiberius se refiriera a…

—No mucho —admitió ella, poco a poco mostrándose suspicaz—. ¿Por qué?

—¿No le parece raro que usted y su hermano, siendo informantes del Mundo de las Sombras, jamás oyeran de él? Eso le habría ayudado a saber que estaba bien.

—Yo… No quise llamar la atención sobre él haciendo preguntas y le pedí a Étienne que no lo hiciera, pero tiene razón, nunca lo oímos nombrar y por la fama de Jérôme… ¿Me está dando a entender que debimos…?

Tiberius asintió con la cabeza, sin asomo de duda, antes de sentenciar.

—Así él habría sabido que había alguien en París que lo quería. Lo siento mucho, Amélie, pero tiene que saber una cosa: el que casi la mataran las hadas estuvo a punto de ser en vano.

—¡Ty! —Kit dejó escapar la exclamación de forma ahogada, como si de pronto el aire en sus pulmones le fuera extraído de un puñetazo.

—¿Alphonse?

El muchacho vio a su madre y no dio crédito a la expresión de preocupación que ella mostraba. ¿Por qué, si sabía que era sincera? Apenas fue consciente de un acalorado diálogo que tenían Kit y Tiberius por la pregunta que ella le hizo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —musitó, sintiéndose un cobarde—. Lo siento, es que…

—De acuerdo —Amélie volvió a acomodarle el pelo, esta vez de forma más lenta y distraída, antes de añadir—, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, aunque no me lo merezca.

—¿Por qué no habrías de merecértelo? ¡Eres mi madre! ¡Casi dejaste que un hada de la Cacería te matara con tal de salvarme!

—¿Qué dices? —Tiberius, a punto de replicar a una frase de Kit, lo miró con pasmo.

Por una vez, Alphonse no le hizo caso. Sacudió la cabeza con aire confundido, alejándose de ellos al dar lentos pasos hacia atrás. Empezaba a ver borroso…

—¿Al? —Rafael salió de la cocina entonces con Getty, ambos concentrados en lo suyo, pero enseguida se acercaron a Alphonse, mirándolo con inquietud—. ¿Qué pasa?

Se ahogaba. Tenía que salir. Tenía que irse ya.

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Alphonse fue hacia la puerta y salió del departamento a toda prisa. No le hizo caso al llamado de nadie, intentando primero quitarse de encima la horrible sensación de opresión del pecho y que la vista le regresara.

Tiberius tenía razón, por supuesto.

Tal vez el sacrificio de su madre había sido en vano.


	28. Algo que no tenía la última vez

**XXVIII. Algo que no tenía la última vez.**

 _«Los amigos: una familia cuyos individuos se eligen a voluntad.»_

 _Jean Baptise Alphonse Karr_

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Era una mañana fría y tranquila.

París parecía ir más lento, seguramente porque muchos de sus habitantes seguían durmiendo. A Getty no le importaría de no ser porque así, no había nadie a quién preguntarle si había visto pasar a Alphonse.

Cuando ella y Rafael se ofrecieron a salir para buscar a su amigo, creyó que no sería tan difícil. La única demora que tuvieron fue porque Tiberius insistió en que se alistaran como si fueran a una patrulla, así que cargaban con las estelas y bajo los abrigos, llevaban los trajes de combate y armas. Ya en la calle, Rafael le pidió que fuera a la Plaza de la Concordia y que la revisara bien, en tanto él iría en dirección opuesta, por si encontraba a su amigo camino al Arco del Triunfo.

—A veces Al va a sitios raros —fue la explicación de Rafael, antes de salir corriendo.

Con esa idea en mente, Getty tardó poco en llegar a la Plaza de la Concordia, donde era fácil ver a cualquiera que la cruzara, debido a la escasez de gente. Recordaba que Alphonse había dormido con el traje de combate puesto, debido a lo tarde que todos se acostaron, por lo que cualquier manchón negro en aquel amplio espacio no debía ser difícil de distinguir. A menos que estuviera demasiado lejos o lo tapara una de las fuentes o…

Vio algo que la hizo correr hacia el Obelisco de Luxor, una mole imponente que le recordaba inevitablemente a una aguja. Tenía unas cuantas farolas alrededor, en ese momento apagadas, pero lo suficientemente cerca del monumento como para observarlo a detalle.

Apoyada en una de esas farolas, había una figura vestida de negro.

—¿Al? —llamó, casi sin aliento, cuando lo tuvo a un par de metros de distancia.

El muchacho dio un respingo, claro signo de que la había oído, pero no se movió. Tenía la cara hacia arriba, contemplando la parte superior del obelisco, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tragando saliva, se acercó poco a poco, hasta quedar a su derecha, a suficiente distancia para tocarlo, si estiraba la mano lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la cara de su amigo, no se atrevió ni siquiera a pronunciar palabra. En concreto, en cuanto notó sus ojos, enrojecidos y tristes.

—Getty, ¿te envió Rafe?

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al oír su tono de voz, tan bajo y apagado.

—Yo… ¿Por qué dices que me envió Rafael?

—Él sabe que a veces vengo aquí cuando… No importa. ¿Están muy enfadados? Mi madre, Kit, Tiberius…

—Al, ellos no están enfadados. Quieren que regreses.

Para sorpresa de Getty, Alphonse meneó la cabeza como si no le creyera.

—Bueno, Kit tal vez te ponga de diana en el próximo entrenamiento, pero eso no es raro, ¿verdad? —lo dijo en son de broma, pero cuando Alphonse no reaccionó a esas palabras, Getty se preocupó—. Al, por favor. ¿No tienes frío?

—No mucho.

Era una mentira manifiesta. Getty pudo notarlo temblar un poco. Antes de pararse a pensarlo, lo tomó del brazo derecho con cuidado, sacando así la mano del bolsillo, la cual sujetó entre las suyas, cubiertas por unos guantes azul marino.

—¿Me puedo quedar un rato, entonces?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Getty. Puedes regresar y decirles que estoy bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Sintió que si le hacía caso, se iba a arrepentir.

Bajó la vista a la mano que sostenía, que era considerablemente más grande que una de las suyas. En el dorso, casi en el centro, había una cicatriz antigua, seguramente de alguna pelea o entrenamiento. Medía unos tres centímetros de largo y le recordaba al rastro de una Marca, aunque le sorprendió ver, al girar levemente la mano de su amigo, que en la palma había una cicatriz idéntica. Apretó los labios, imaginando que ambas debieron ser hechas a la vez.

—¿De cuándo fueron estas? —preguntó, rozando la del dorso con un pulgar.

Alphonse retiró la mano de golpe, haciendo una mueca muy rara cuando se le quedó viendo.

—De cuando cumplí siete años —contestó en un murmullo, pronunciando muy lento.

Getty frunció el ceño. Alphonse siempre le hablaba en inglés, incluso cuando ella le pidió que platicaran en francés de vez en cuando mientras estuviera de visita en París, pero él nunca le había tomado la palabra. En ese momento, sin embargo, era como si hubiera olvidado con quién estaba, demasiado metido en sus recuerdos para fijarse en que usaba su lengua materna.

—Estaba practicando escalada —siguió susurrando Alphonse, alzando un poco la mano por encima de su cabeza—, quería hacerlo bien ese día, porque iba a pedir un pastel de cumpleaños después. El cuchillo vino de pronto, no sabía que Gilbert iba a estar allí. Pude pasar de la pared a la soga y quitarme el cuchillo de la mano, pero luego Gilbert cortó la soga y me caí —sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Desperté en la enfermería esa noche y estaba castigado. No supe qué diría Gilbert, pero daba igual. Me castigaban seguido, aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

Conforme Alphonse hablaba, Getty comprendió que aquello era parte de lo que les había dado a entender Suzette, a Rafael y a ella, hacía pocos días. No sabía quién era el tal Gilbert, pero por nada del mundo se le iba a escapar si llegaba a tenerlo enfrente. Cierto, como cazadores de sombras, los cuchillos abundaban en sus entrenamientos y en sus peleas, ¿pero herir con él a un niño sin motivo alguno? ¿A alguien como Alphonse, que era tan amable con todo el mundo? Estaba segura que de pequeño no daba ningún problema, ¿por qué hacerle algo así?

Increíblemente, su furia hacia ese desconocido aumentó cuando notó otra cosa.

—Al, ¿por eso te asusta la altura?

—¿Qué? —él se sobresaltó y la miró, bajando la mano para meterla de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Es por eso, ¿verdad? Te asusta caerte otra vez y…

—Getty, no te entiendo.

—¡Estúpido Gilbert! —renegó la rubia de repente, con una mueca feroz y paseando de un lado a otro delante de un anonadado Alphonse—. ¡Me importa muy poco quién sea! ¡Voy a lanzarle montones de mis _charkhrams_! No, mejor aún, ¡voy a decirle a Rafael! ¡Le va a encantar usar a _Misericordia_ en él! ¡Y a Kit! ¡Con lo que le gusta usar a la gente como él de diana! ¡Cómo se atreve…!

—¡Getty! ¡Cálmate! —Alphonse se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a detenerse, haciendo que lo mirara—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Pero si acabas de…!

Se detuvo. La expresión de Alphonse, de ser de confusión, estaba pasando a pánico en cuestión de segundos. Getty comprendió, demasiado tarde, que él había estado tan ensimismado minutos antes que apenas se daba cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Dejándose llevar por los nervios, se acomodó los anteojos y movió las manos de un lado a otro, intentando que olvidara el asunto.

—¡Nada, nada, déjalo! ¡Solo son tonterías! ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos? ¡Ni siquiera hemos desayunado! Y los heridos, ¡debemos ver a los…!

Getty no pudo continuar. Sin previo aviso, Alphonse la estaba abrazando.

—¿Al?

—Gracias, Getty —lo oyó murmurar en su oído, sintiendo inesperadas cosquillas en la nuca antes de que los dedos de su amigo se hundieran en su pelo—. Eres muy buena conmigo.

—No es por ser buena —ella le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente, temiendo que en el último momento él fuera a apartarse, pero cuando no lo hizo, se aferró con fuerza—. Tú te lo mereces.

Sintió que Alphonse negaba con la cabeza y sus dedos se retiraban de su pelo, cosa que casi la hizo quejarse en voz alta, para su sorpresa. Normalmente no le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo, no cuando le costaba mucho peinarlo de cualquier forma y por un par de veces en que la molestaron en el colegio mundano, tironeando de él con fuerza. A veces ni ella misma quería tocarlo. Pero Alphonse no había sido brusco ni descuidado, sino que lo sintió tranquilo y dulce, algo que no la molestaba en absoluto. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea y no le importaba.

—Lo siento, Getty. No era mi intención molestar, es que…

Intentaba alejarse. La jovencita quiso bufar de frustración, ¿es que no se daba cuenta?

—¡Tú no me molestas! —exclamó por lo bajo, sin intención de soltarlo.

—Pero…

—Eres mi amigo, Al. Te quiero mucho. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, dímelo. Lo que sea. Y no soy la única que te lo dirá, de verdad.

En esa ocasión, él asintió con la cabeza, lo cual Getty sintió a la perfección. Alphonse ya no se apartó, pero sus dedos no volvieron a su pelo, lo que fue una pequeña decepción.

—¿Quieres volver ahora? —quiso saber en voz baja, temerosa de asustarlo.

—En un momento. ¿Puedo…? Sé que no te gusta y sonará muy raro, pero… ¿Podría…?

—Sí, claro.

—Getty, no sabes lo que voy a pedirte.

Ella alzó la vista cuando sintió que Alphonse se enderezaba, con la clara intención de mirarla a la cara. Él tenía una expresión confundida, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro sonrojado por el frío.

—Nunca me has hecho nada malo —aseguró Getty, antes de encogerse de hombros y añadir—. Confío en ti.

Eso, supo, fue lo mejor que pudo decir. De mostrarse incrédulo por un segundo, Alphonse pasó a esbozar la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto hasta la fecha… lo que era dolorosamente triste, considerando que él casi nunca sonreía.

Poco a poco lo vio subir la diestra, titubeante, antes de acomodarle parte de los rizos detrás de la oreja. Demoró en eso un poco más de lo necesario, con una actitud que delataba lo mucho que le había costado ese simple gesto y lo embelesado que estaba al ver sus dedos entre aquella mata rubia, que a veces a ella no le gustaba del todo. ¿Qué estaría pensando su amigo? No recordaba que fuera propenso a hacer esas cosas; es más, podría jurar que rehuía el contacto demasiado cercano con la gente, pero nunca lo veía rechazar a alguien a quien él mismo le mostrara algo de afecto. Era como si…

Era como si temiera que lo rechazaran y al mismo tiempo, quisiera que lo aceptaran.

¡Vaya que conocía esa sensación!

—Getty, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie lo de Gilbert?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dejó escapar ella con indignación.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo. No sé cuándo, pero… Por favor, quiero intentar decirlo yo.

—Está bien. ¿Ya podemos irnos? Te estás muriendo de frío.

—No es para tanto.

—¡Es en serio! —Getty se separó de Alphonse en ese momento, se quitó de un tirón el guante izquierdo y le tomó la mano derecha, tras lo cual exclamó—. ¡Estás helado!

La mano de Alphonse estaba muy fría, señal inequívoca de cuánto tiempo había pasado a la intemperie sin el abrigo apropiado. Lo que no previó fue que, sin guante, podía sentir mejor las cicatrices de aquel cuchillo que lo hirió en la infancia. Ahora sabía por qué habían llamado su atención, aunque casi toda la cicatriz del dorso estuviera cubierta por la runa de Visión.

El cuchillo debió atravesar la mano con bastante fuerza para haberlo herido así.

—Dolió, ¿verdad? —musitó, sintiéndose tonta al segundo siguiente.

—Mucho —admitió Alphonse, hablando casi tan bajo como ella—. Cuando me quité el cuchillo, lo que más me asustó fue que no podía mover los dedos. Después de la práctica tenía lección con Simone y no tenía idea de cómo iba a escribir… —sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca irónica—. Es tonto, ¿no? Había empezado el día muy temprano, esperando que notaran que me estaba esforzando, para que no me dijeran que no cuando pidiera el pastel por mi cumpleaños… y terminé pasando todo el día en la enfermería.

—¿Tenías que pedir el pastel por tu cumpleaños?

—Lo intentaba, en realidad. Después de lo del cuchillo, preferí desaparecer siempre ese día porque _casualmente_ aparecía Gilbert en el Instituto y no sabía qué iba a pasar.

La amargura e ironía con que Alphonse señaló los actos del tal Gilbert volvieron a enfurecer a Getty. Envolvió la mano de él con las suyas, como si con eso pudiera protegerlo a él de cualquier cosa que quisiera lastimarlo. Realmente deseaba hacer algo por él, que tanto se esmeraba en todo lo que hacía con tal de no decepcionar a nadie.

—Si un día nos topamos con ese tipo, en serio voy a lanzarle algo…

—Getty, por favor…

—¡Se lo merece! ¿Quién se cree que es?

—Su hermano era Edward Longford.

Ese dato dejó a Getty congelada en su sitio, mirando a Alphonse con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quieres decir que te odia porque su hermano se suicidó después de matar a tu padre?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión dolida hablaba por sí misma.

—¿Qué le pasa a la gente con la que viviste? ¿Por qué te culpa por algo que no hiciste?

—No lo sé —admitió él, inclinando la cabeza con pesar.

—Bueno, pues nosotros te queremos muchísimo y no creemos que hicieras algo malo.

Getty lo vio asentir y tragar saliva con gesto herido, antes de que respirara hondo y pusiera la misma cara que cuando se preparaba para un entrenamiento particularmente difícil para él.

—Yo… yo también los quiero, Getty. A todos. Mucho. Aunque no se los diga…

Dejó la frase a medias, pero por alguna razón, a la rubia no le importó. Comenzaba a comprender la gravedad del asunto, de qué tanto había afectado a Alphonse pasar la infancia con gente que se desquitaba con él por lo que hiciera Jérôme Montclaire, lo suficiente como para que el simple hecho de admitir que quería a alguien lo hiriera. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ella se había sentido sola casi toda su vida, pero lo de Alphonse le parecía mucho peor.

—¿Getty? —él la llamó con evidente alarma—. Lo siento, no quería molestarte…

Cuando negó con la cabeza, notó que su amigo no se tranquilizaba ni un poco, sino que parecía alterarse más. Era evidente que no sabía cómo tratar con una chiquilla llorosa y torpe cuando la tenía delante, aunque en realidad, Alphonse jamás la hacía sentir menos, de ninguna manera. Ese pensamiento, sin querer, hizo que ya no pudiera contenerse, por lo cual sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero hizo un esfuerzo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Getty, lo siento, ¿qué…?

—No eres tú —le aseguró, quitándose los anteojos con la mano libre casi al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la cara, quitándose así el rastro del llanto sin importarle que el guante le hiciera daño—. Por favor, Al. Nunca creas que me hiciste algo malo.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—¡Sí, sí lo sé! Sé que nunca, nunca, me harías algo malo. Y yo tampoco te voy a hacer nada malo, ¿entiendes? Siempre voy a estar de tu parte. Lo prometo.

El ver cómo Alphonse la miraba hizo que Getty casi llorara de nuevo.

—¿No me crees? —quiso saber en un susurro.

—Lo siento. Sé que dices la verdad. Sé que me ves como un amigo. Es solo que… —Alphonse hizo una mueca de frustración que, por algún extraño motivo, a ella le pareció casi adorable—. No te preocupes. Rafe y tú son… —tragó saliva antes de pronunciar con cierto temor—. Son mis únicos amigos. No voy a decepcionarlos.

Getty agitó la cabeza, volviendo a llorar sin darse cuenta, antes de abrazarlo.

—Eres nuestro amigo —aseguró—. Así como eres, te queremos.

Fue al sentir de nuevo el roce en su nuca antes de unos dedos enterrados en su pelo, que Getty supo que había confirmado algo maravilloso.

Alphonse confiaba en ella, cosa que rara vez hacía, y lo hacía de todo corazón.

Por algo así, que todos los que quisieran hacerle daño al muchacho se cuidaran de sus armas, más de sus queridos _charkhram_.

Solo lastimarían a su amigo por encima de su cadáver.


	29. ¿No ves que no te negaría nada?

**XXIX. ¿No ves que no te negaría nada?**

 _«Cuando un amigo nos pide algo, la palabra "mañana" no existe.»_

 _George Herbert._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Un cosquilleo en el pecho hizo que Rafael detuviera sus pasos por un momento.

Frunciendo el ceño, se llevó una mano a ese sitio de forma distraída, al tiempo que un pensamiento de lo más extraño se instalaba en su mente.

¿Por qué de repente quería pasar por _L'Étoile_?

El local seguramente no abriría, siendo el día después de Navidad. Sin embargo, sus ansias por ir crecieron, con la vaga sensación de que era importante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió su camino. Seguramente eran sus propios deseos los que querían animarlo a que fuera al café. Lo que debía hacer era regresar al departamento, más porque Alphonse le había enviado un mensaje de texto, después de entrar en razón.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía. Tarde o temprano, su _parabatai_ se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho y se lo echaría en cara. El cómo, no lo tenía muy claro, solo esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado. Para ser una persona tan serena, Alphonse resultaba tener un genio difícil de apaciguar una vez que se encendía.

Rafael casi quiso reír ante el pensamiento. «Sereno» no le parecía el calificativo adecuado para Alphonse. No ahora, que ya lo conocía más y tenía en su lista de pendientes el darles una paliza a ciertas personas. Aunque a decir verdad, jamás había creído que su amigo fuera así por voluntad propia. Algo en él llamó su atención desde el primer momento, pero al principio, por ingenuo, creyó que le recordaba a su hermano, tan dedicado y aficionado a los libros que a veces lo exasperaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se podía contar con él cuando hiciera falta.

Ahora creía saber qué había notado en Alphonse cuando se conocieron, lo cual no ayudaba a menguar su ira.

Ligeramente frustrado, volvió a pensar en _L'Étolie_ , al mismo tiempo que el cosquilleo en el pecho se repetía. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, solo que nunca tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en qué significaba. Por lo general vivía sin detenerse, le gustaba moverse y conocer muchos sitios y a las personas en ellos, así que algo como aquella sensación sobre…

Frunciendo el ceño, se llevó una mano al cuello de la camiseta y se bajó un poco la prenda del lado izquierdo. No se veía nada raro allí, solamente su piel morena donde destacaba, de forma peculiar, la runa de _parabatai_ …

¿Acaso le pasaba algo a Alphonse?

Echando a correr, Rafael sacó el celular y para su asombro, en ese instante entró una llamada, la cual respondió apretando su agarre sobre el aparato.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —quiso saber.

— _Ah, nada, solo… ¿Podrías pasar a_ L'Étoile _?_

—¿A…? ¿Es en serio?

— _Por favor, Rafe. Compra muchos_ croissants _para el desayuno y ayuda a Perenelle._

Eso detuvo a Rafael en una esquina, donde pensaba seguir su camino de frente para llegar lo antes posible al departamento.

—¿Ayudar a Nelly? —la pregunta le salió en apenas un susurro.

— _Sí. Sé que suena raro, pero por favor, hazme caso. Nos vemos en el departamento._

Acto seguido, Alphonse cortó la llamada.

Rafael estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo a su amigo, pero lo pensó mejor. Con lo propenso que era Alphonse a no pedir nada, cuando lo hacía era cuando realmente lo creía necesario. Además, nunca le había costado escucharlo; es más, el oír sus consejos a veces lo sacaban de apuros de manera fenomenal.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, confió como siempre en Alphonse y cambió de rumbo.

—&—

Al contrario de lo que supuso, _L'Étoile_ no estaba cerrado ese día.

Tras pensarlo, Rafael imaginó la razón para que su anterior creencia no fuera correcta. Los subterráneos y los cazadores de sombras tenían en común no atender demasiado las festividades mundanas, así que seguramente Soleil Glace creía conveniente que su local abriera no solo en días como aquel, sino todo el año. Quizá podría preguntarle a Nelly por eso…

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta. El asunto con Nelly iba más allá de su incapacidad para pedirle una cita. Estaba seguro que Alphonse no sabía la razón, porque de ser así, jamás lo habría animado a que lo hiciera.

¿O sí? Había que admitirlo, Alphonse a veces veía las cosas de forma muy peculiar.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Rafael sintió que algo andaba mal.

El ambiente de _L'Étoile_ solía ser agradable, sin importar el número de clientes que hubiera o de qué raza fueran. Solía cambiar un poco cuando Alphonse y él pasaban por allí en las últimas semanas, pero después de la intervención pública de la Gran Bruja de París, el resto de la clientela apenas se fijaba en ellos. Incluso unos cuantos se habían animado a sentarse a su lado cuando ocupaban la barra y eso ya decía mucho por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, esa mañana era diferente. Había un par de vampiras sentadas a una mesita en el fondo, bebiendo esos espumosos capuchinos rosados que, según le contó Nelly, llevaban una dosis de sangre bien medida que era todo un éxito. Las dos se habían colocado una junto a la otra y no dejaban de vigilar la barra, con ademán de pararse si hacía falta.

Haciendo una mueca, Rafael miró en la misma dirección.

Era imposible no distinguir el colorido cabello de Nelly, aunque en ese momento había un grupo sentado delante de ella con cuerpos lo bastante anchos como para taparla de la vista casi por completo. A leguas se notaba que, de no estar trabajando, Nelly ni siquiera les dirigiría una sonrisa, pero allí estaba, haciendo lo mejor que podía para servir a un montón de tipos que no dejaban de dedicarle frases inapropiadas. Demasiado inapropiadas.

—¡Buenos días, Nelly! —saludó en voz muy alta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rafael alcanzó a distinguir inesperados gestos de alivio de las dos vampiras, en tanto los de las barra, cuatro en total, se giraron con caras de evidente enfado, barriéndolo con la mirada, seguramente preguntándose quién y qué era él.

Rafael tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada burlona, pero eso podría desencadenar una pelea con clara desventaja para él, así que siguió centrando su atención en Nelly, quien al verlo, sonrió de forma tan amplia y agradecida que casi lo mareó.

—¡Buenos días, Rafe! —Nelly dejó delante de dos de aquellos sujetos sendos tarros de cerveza antes de fijar de nuevo en él sus brillantes ojos azules—. Espero que la pasaras bien ayer. ¿Quieres el desayuno del día? ¿Dónde está Alphonse?

—Ayer fue un día interesante, y no solo por la Navidad —admitió Rafael, lo cual no era del todo falso, al tiempo que ocupaba un asiento en el extremo de la barra más lejano de esos cuatro mal encarados, que por cierto, no le quitaban el ojo de encima—. Hoy voy a querer dos docenas de _croissants_ para llevar. Me los encargó Al, para el enorme desayuno que está preparando.

—¡Ah, sí, tienen visitas! —recordó de pronto Nelly, cuya sonrisa se atenuó ligeramente, antes de asentir con la cabeza—. ¿No importa el sabor?

—No, no. A todos les gustan los _croissants_ de aquí, deberías conseguirme la receta.

Eso consiguió sonrojar a Nelly, aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Rafael tomó nota mental de preguntarle por eso más tarde.

—Eh… A Madame le daría un infarto si hago eso —bromeó Nelly, meneando la cabeza.

—Créeme, hay pocas cosas que sorprendan a un brujo. ¡Y madame Glace te adora!

—Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora vuelvo, iré a pasar tu pedido.

Nelly se deslizó fuera de la barra a tal velocidad, que logró esquivar la mano de un tipo que pensaba tocarla en un sitio no muy adecuado. A Rafael le dieron ganas de clavarle la mano al tipo en la barra, preferentemente con un cuchillo serafín, pero respiró hondo y procuró fijarse en las vampiras, que de repente se levantaron de sus sillas, con los capuchinos en la mano, para ir a sentarse a su lado, entre él y los hombretones que, por cierto, las miraron con desdén.

—Buenos días —saludó una de las vampiras, de largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta alta. Su abrigo era muy oscuro, podría pasar por negro si el mismo Rafael no lo hubiera comparado con su propia ropa y descubriera que era azul marino—. Claude nos habló de ti, nefilim.

Claude Sangbleu… ¿Acaso el vampiro no se fue a dormir en cuanto llegó a su guarida? Al parecer no, si tuvo tiempo de hablar de él a pocas horas de haberlo conocido.

En ese momento, notó cómo los cuatro fornidos lo veían con un renovado interés… y también con expresiones de rencor.

—¿De verdad? —decidió decir, al no saber exactamente qué querían con él.

—Oh, sí. Anoche fue movido, ¿no? —la vampira tendió la diestra—. Soy Mónique Bonacieux y ella —señaló a su amiga, de corto cabello castaño y traje sastre gris oscuro; en apariencia muy elegante y sofisticada para estar en un café como aquel— es Irène Chailland.

Rafael aceptó su mano, reprimiendo una mueca cuando Mónique apretó el agarre más de la cuenta. Saltaba a la vista que los cazadores de sombras no le gustaban, ¿entonces qué quería?

—Rafael Lightwood–Bane. Encantado.

—Sí, claro —se burló entonces Irène Chailland, antes de encogerse de hombros y también darle la mano—. ¡Qué diablos! Si Claude puede soportarte, nosotras también.

Rafael correspondió al saludo, aunque frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de algo.

—¿No deberían estar durmiendo a esta hora? —preguntó, con su tono más educado.

—En teoría —Mónique movió los hombros con sorna—. Solo que Irène y yo no llevamos mucho en esta vida y nos cuesta acostumbrarnos. Menos mal que existe _L'Étoile_. Madame Glace tiene unos cuantos hechizos que impiden que nos rosticemos aquí dentro.

Ante semejante dato, Rafael arqueó una ceja. En pocos sitios se les tenía tanta deferencia a los vampiros, que él supiera. Eso solo reforzaba su buena opinión de Soleil Glace.

—Entonces no entran por la calle a esta hora —supuso.

—No, madame Glace tiene otro acceso para estos casos. Pero prometimos no decir dónde está. Tú sabes, por seguridad.

—No hay problema. Por cierto… —Rafael dudó por un segundo, pero después se animó a seguir, dado que nada perdía intentándolo—, ¿anoche estaban en las calles?

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Irène Chailland, alzando sus finas cejas.

—Bueno, como dieron a entender que Claude les habló de…

A la vez, Mónique e Irène negaron con la cabeza.

—Claude solo nos contó que anoche pasaron cosas sospechosas y nos pidió tener los ojos bien abiertos —Mónique, tras aclarar eso, se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca rara, entre disgustada y burlona—. Se pone así siempre que está Poquelin de por medio.

—¿Poquelin? ¿Étienne Poquelin? ¿Por qué?

—No estamos seguras. Dicen que algo pasó entre esos dos. Algo realmente grave. Aunque siguen trabajando juntos, así que a saber de qué se trata —Irène se encogió de hombros—. Y todo antes de que Mónique y yo tuviéramos esta vida.

—¿Hace cuánto que ustedes son Hijas de la Noche?

—Dos años y medio, más o menos.

—Me alegra que tengan un sitio dónde estar mientras se acostumbran.

A la vez, las dos vampiras lo miraron con desconfianza.

—Hablas muy raro para ser cazador de sombras —soltó Mónique antes de sorber su capuchino, tras lo cual meneó la cabeza—. Aunque claro, Claude es nuestro líder y es aún más raro, así que no deberíamos quejarnos.

—¿Nunca hablan con cazadores de sombras?

—Nunca hablamos con esos imbéciles de la Cité —intervino repentinamente uno de los hombretones, taladrando a Rafael con la mirada.

—Una disculpa, pero yo no soy del Instituto de París. _¡Diablos!_ , ni siquiera soy europeo.

—Es el hijo del Emisario, muchachos —indicó Mónique, con gesto burlón.

A la vez, aquellos sujetos con aspecto tan fiero y fuerte se quedaron de piedra y enseguida dejaron de mirar mal a Rafael. Es más, procuraron en todo lo posible no volver a voltear en su dirección y terminarse las bebidas a toda carrera, antes de dejar dinero sobre la barra y levantarse lo más pronto posible, justo cuando Nelly regresaba a su puesto y los veía con desconcierto.

—¿Todo bien? —les preguntó con cordialidad.

—Eh… Sí, Perenelle, será todo por hoy. Hasta luego.

A continuación, el grupo abandonó el local con tal prisa, que cualquiera diría que huían de la peor de las pestes.

—Vaya, no sabía que mi padre diera tanto miedo —bromeó Rafael, aunque la verdad, semejante idea no le causara deseos de reír.

—No es eso —aseguró Irène, cortés—. La fama del Emisario es la de ser justo con los subterráneos, pero también es conocido como el _parabatai_ de Jace Herondale, una leyenda viva entre los cazadores de sombras. ¡Ah, sí! Y no hay que olvidar que, según los rumores, puede ser bastante desagradable si se meten con su familia.

—En eso tienen razón —concedió Rafael, dando una cabezada.

—¿A qué viene hablar tanto del Emisario? —se interesó Nelly, confusa.

—A que tu amigo es su hijo y eso hizo que los perritos salieran corriendo.

Mientras las vampiras dejaban escapar una carcajada, Rafael notó que Nelly ponía cara de asombro, al tiempo que otra vez sus ojos mostraban un profundo agradecimiento.

—Pero dicen que el Emisario es buena persona —dijo de pronto Nelly.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son algunos, Perenelle. Como es el nefilim que se encarga de dialogar con nosotros, no quieren quedar mal con él.

—Tal vez, pero no estaría bien que el Emisario nos tratara mal por culpa de su hijo.

Al instante, las vampiras dejaron de reír y la miraron con pasmo.

Por su parte, Rafael debió echar mano de toda su voluntad para no sonreír de oreja a oreja o peor aún, de levantarse y hacer algo que ofendiera a Nelly. El oírla decir aquello confirmaba lo justa que era, cualidad que podía perderse en el Mundo de las Sombras o peor aún, ser tachada de debilidad y usada en contra de su dueña.

—¡Perenelle! —gritó una voz masculina desde la parte trasera del local.

—¡Ah, eso debe ser lo tuyo! —la aludida miró a Rafael con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a salir de detrás de la barra, perdiéndose de vista.

—Ya se pasó su hora, ¿no? —le preguntó Irène a Mónique.

—Sí, ya. Deberíamos darle un mordisquito a Gerard, a ver si con eso aprende.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó Rafael.

—Perenelle hizo el turno de noche otra vez —contestó Irène, con un mohín de disgusto que en ella, resultaba muy atractivo—. Gerard es su reemplazo, pero es un haragán. Se aprovecha de que Perenelle es demasiado buena y siempre llega tarde.

—Esperen, ¿Nelly estuvo aquí toda la noche? ¡Pero era Navidad!

A la vez, las vampiras se encogieron de hombros, lo cual le recordó a Rafael que a los subterráneos poco o nada les importaban las fiestas mundanas. A los vampiros, por ejemplo, la Navidad les causaba cierta repulsa, por su incapacidad para tratar adecuadamente con lo divino.

—Aquí tienes, Rafe.

De pronto, Nelly estuvo delante del nombrado con un par de bolsas de papel, las cuales posó en la barra con sumo cuidado. Acto seguido, le regaló una sonrisa y fue a la caja registradora, situada al otro lado de la barra, para ingresar la compra.

—Listo, son…

—Sé cuánto es, Nelly. Aquí está.

La aludida asintió, regresando para tomar el dinero con gesto repentinamente tímido.

—Gracias, ahora te doy el cambio.

—No hace falta, quédatelo —Rafael comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Ah, gracias. Rafe…

—¡Mónique, tenemos que ver a Stéphanie! —recordó de pronto Irène, tras lo cual se acabó el capuchino de un trago.

Mónique primero arqueó las cejas, sin comprender, pero luego su expresión se iluminó, como si recordara exactamente de qué hablaba Irène. Apuró también su bebida, dejó algunos billetes y se levantó al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

—¡Esperen! Les daré su cambio.

—Es todo tuyo, Perenelle. Gracias por todo. Tal vez pasemos de nuevo por la noche.

—¡Serán bienvenidas! Aunque cuídense de Conrad, le toca ese turno hoy.

Las dos vampiras agradecieron la información con un gesto, le hicieron a Rafael ademanes de despedida y se fueron por un pasillo hacia donde, según recordaba el muchacho, se podía ir a los baños. Seguramente en esa dirección estaba el mencionado acceso que ellas usaban durante el día para llegar al café.

—¡Perenelle, más vale que estés yendo a descansar! —vociferó la voz masculina de antes.

—¡Ya me voy, Henri! —aseguró la joven, suspirando mientras hurgaba bajo la barra hasta sacar un bolso violeta decorado con un montón de botones de colores que formaban…

—¿Eso es una runa? —se extrañó Rafael.

—Yo… Sí —confesó Nelly, sacando un desgastado abrigo azul que inmediatamente puso sobre el bolso, con gesto atemorizado.

—¿Puedo verla de cerca?

La petición, notó Rafael, puso a Nelly a la defensiva, pero terminó asintiendo y acercándole el bolso, mientras ella se agachaba para buscar algo debajo de la barra.

Los botones eran casi todos desiguales, era lo primero que destacaba. De diferentes tamaños y formas, era curioso el cómo habían sido acomodados en la parte frontal del bolso, con visible paciencia y buen gusto, antes de coserlos todos formando la runa que, Rafael sabía, no era precisamente de las más fáciles de trazar. Es más, él no había tenido ocasión de dibujarla nunca, pero sí que había oído y leído historias de quienes habían tenido ocasión de probar sus efectos.

Una de las historias, de hecho, lo hizo reír en ese momento cuando la recordó.

—Sé que no está bien hecha, pero...

—Nelly, es la cosa más bonita que he visto.

La joven fijó en él sus ojos, abiertos de par en par y con abierta incredulidad.

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—¿Por qué? Si pudiera, mis runas serían de varios colores, no solo negras. El negro es nuestro color de trabajo y sí, me gusta lo que hago, pero no lo es todo en la vida.

—Yo… Los cazadores de sombras dicen que las runas son solo suyas y creí…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero esta no tanto —Rafael pasó los dedos por encima de algunos de los botones, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Espero poder usarla algún día.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, pero por una vez, a Rafael no le importó. Tenía los ojos fijos en la creación de Nelly, algo que revelaba una parte de ella que había intuido todo el tiempo y que, quizá, significara que los cazadores de sombras no le eran del todo desagradables.

—Rafe, yo…

—Oye, Nelly, ¿quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros?

En cuanto acabó de decirlo, el muchacho sintió que se equivocó. Se maldijo mentalmente, girando la cabeza para no tener que ver la segura negativa de ella ante semejante propuesta.

—Lo siento —musitó Nelly, realmente apenada—. No quiero causarte problemas.

—¿Qué? —él regresó la mirada al delicado rostro de la chica.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente sonrojada, lo cual hacía destacar, de una manera extrañamente adorable, sus cabellos violetas y el azul de sus ojos.

—Es que… los cazadores de sombras no… Ellos no son buenos conmigo —confesó Nelly en un susurro, agachando la cabeza y recuperando su bolso.

—¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un trol?

—¡No! Lo siento, de verdad, pero no sé…

—Mira, ya deberías saber que a mí no me importa lo que seas. Los cazadores de sombras que te hayas topado antes son idiotas. Seamos amigos, Nelly. Por favor.

Sí, claro… Rafael quiso darse de topes contra la barra por haberlo expresado de esa forma, pero no tenía remedio, a menos que quisiera que Nelly huyera de él.

—Creí que ya éramos amigos —soltó ella de improviso, confusa.

—Sí, yo también. ¿De verdad crees que te llevaría a un lugar donde no estarías a gusto?

—Lo siento. Sé que no, pero…

—No, déjalo. La verdad ni debería haberte invitado, debes estar deseando irte a dormir.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, finalmente dejando atrás la timidez y el bochorno de momentos antes, para luego bufar.

—Te dijeron que trabajé el turno nocturno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No se enfadaron en tu casa por estar aquí en Navidad?

—¿Quién?

La sencilla cuestión hizo que Rafael quisiera, de nuevo, estampar su frente contra algo muy duro, lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento. ¿Había metido la pata de nuevo?

—Lo siento —fue el turno de él para disculparse, para enseguida tomar de la barra las bolsas de papel con su orden—. No debería meterme donde no me llaman. Me lo ha dicho Al muchas veces, pero no aprendo. Ve a descansar, Nelly, nos vemos luego.

—¡Rafe! ¿Te ayudo?

Apenas iba a preguntar él de qué hablaba, cuando la vio salir a toda velocidad de la barra, al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo a toda carrera y después, colgándose el bolso del hombro derecho. A continuación, sin mediar palabra, le quitó con cuidado una de las bolsas de papel y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido.

—Si Henri oye que sigo aquí, vendrá y querrá llevarme a casa a rastras —aseguró, aunque era evidente que bromeaba—. Yo… Si de verdad está bien, voy contigo parte del camino.

—Nelly, no quiero que te sientas obligada a…

—¡No, no! —la joven lo miró por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta principal, lo cual causó un curioso efecto de claroscuro que destacó sus ojos, pero atenuó el resto de sus rasgos, justo cuando sonrió y explicó, con voz firme—. Quiero ir, de verdad, aunque luego me arrepienta. Solo que hoy no puedo. Muchas gracias por invitarme. Si quieres… Si me invitas otro día, con más tiempo… Sí, voy a ir. Lo prometo.

Rafael sintió, por primera vez en horas, que las cosas empezaban a ir mejor. Sabía que era algo egoísta, dado que la aceptación de Nelly solo era importante para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que procuraría que ella tuviera que tragarse eso de que se iba a arrepentir, ya que pensaba dejarle bien claro que tanto él como los cazadores de sombras a su alrededor no iban a juzgarla mal.

Menos mal que no sabía entonces que pronto tendría que demostrar dicha convicción, porque seguramente habría entrado en pánico.


	30. Y seguro que eso sería (-)

**XXX. Y seguro que eso sería un gran consuelo para mí.**

 _«No hay amor sin perdón, y no hay perdón sin amor.»_

 _Bryant Harrison McGill._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Su cuerpo se sentía bien.

Todo lo bien que podía estar considerando las circunstancias, claro.

Oía voces, pero no entendía del todo lo que decían. Parecían provenir de muy lejos y por más que deseaba llamar la atención de los dueños, era consciente de que no le salían las palabras. Hacía tanto que no hablaba, que a veces temía haber perdido la voz.

Sin embargo, no dejó que el pánico hiciera estragos en su mente.

Su mente era lo único que le quedaba de una pieza... o eso creía.

¡Por el Ángel! A saber si el remedio no resultaba peor que la enfermedad.

—&—

—¿Dónde estabas?

Alphonse dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta de Tiberius, quien muy serio, estaba de pie a mitad de la sala, mirando fijamente la puerta por donde él y Getty iban entrando. Su expresión era seria y cansada.

—Lo siento, no debí…

—Al, por favor, primero contesta la pregunta.

Desconcertado, el muchacho frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Fui a donde… Cuando quiero pensar, voy a…

—Ah, entiendo. Te gusta estar solo ahí. De acuerdo, no tienes que decir dónde es. Todos tenemos un sitio así. Solo espero que al menos haya alguien entre nosotros que sepa cuál es, por si un día necesitamos buscarte.

Apretando los labios, Alphonse volvió a asentir en silencio.

—Getty, ¿podrías servirme algo de café? Voy a estar en la sala con Al.

—Eh… —la aludida se mordió el labio, nerviosa, mirando a Alphonse con gesto dudoso.

—Anda, ve, Getty. No te preocupes.

Ella asintió y se marchó a la cocina.

—No me gusta despachar así a la gente —reconoció Tiberius, yendo a sentarse al sofá donde, curiosamente, Alphonse intentó dormir hacía unas horas—. Sé bien que Getty es más inteligente que muchas de su edad, pero hay cosas con las que no debería cargar.

—Creo que lo entiendo —concordó Alphonse en un susurro.

—Lo mismo va para ti —indicó Tiberius de repente, causando en el muchacho un nuevo sobresalto—. No nos importa que no quieras hablar con nosotros; es decir, con tu madre, con Kit y conmigo, pero debes saber que estamos aquí.

—Yo lo sé —Alphonse intentó deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta, pero no lo logró del todo, pues le costó mucho proseguir—. De verdad lo sé. Es solo que…

—Ty, dime que no lo estás sermoneando —de pronto, Kit apareció en la sala desde el pasillo de los dormitorios, con el ceño fruncido, para enseguida sentarse junto a Tiberius.

—No. Solo estoy aclarando un punto.

—Sabes que a veces tus aclaraciones suenan a sermones, ¿verdad?

—Estoy consciente de ello. Pero nuestro… Sé que Al entiende la diferencia.

Alphonse sabía lo que Tiberius acababa de callarse. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

—Lo siento, _père_.

Por un largo instante, Alphonse sintió muchas ganas de agachar la cabeza, creyendo que no podría soportar las penetrantes miradas de los dos adultos delante de él. Pero estaba decidido a no echarse para atrás. Consideraba más que necesario aclarar lo que realmente sentía.

—¿Eso significa…? —Kit miró a Tiberius con las cejas arqueadas, en actitud sorprendida.

—Sí —Tiberius miró por un segundo al rubio, antes de volver a fijar los ojos en Alphonse—. No te preocupes. Las últimas veinticuatro horas no han sido de lo más agradables, así que no te lo tomaremos en cuenta. Solo reconsidera tu actitud para no actuar así en un futuro, ¿quieres?

Alphonse asintió, tragando saliva. Sabía que se había librado por poco de un verdadero problema. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sintió extrañamente contento.

Realmente parecía que había hablado con un padre.

—¿Mi madre sigue aquí? —recordó de pronto.

—Sí, con su hermano y la cazadora de sombras. Por cierto, acerca de ella…

—Aquí está tu café, Tiberius —anunció Getty, colocando una taza sobre la mesita de centro.

—¿Café? Ty, ¡ni siquiera hemos desayunado!

—Me ocuparé de eso. ¿Me ayudas, Getty?

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres otra cosa, Tiberius?

—No, gracias. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rafael?

—Lo mandé a _L'Étoile_ por _croissants_. No debería tardar mucho.

Mientras se retiraba a la cocina, Alphonse sentía que acababa de decir algo que no era del todo cierto. Sin embargo, se negó a creerlo, porque eso significaría que su _parabatai_ estaba en problemas y era lo que menos querría.

—¿No les dijiste lo de Perenelle? —preguntó Getty en voz baja, una vez ambos en la cocina.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió él a su vez, haciendo una mueca—. Es algo demasiado raro, Getty. No sé por qué le pedí eso a Rafe, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. La mitad de las veces, no sé lo que digo cuando me pongo así, me doy cuenta hasta mucho después y ya para entonces, no puedo hacer nada. Desearía no poder hacerlo —masculló, yendo hacia el refrigerador—, no necesito ser más extraño, la verdad.

—¡Tú no eres extraño!

Alphonse meneó la cabeza, sin querer discutir. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la gente a su alrededor que _realmente_ lo quería, nunca iba a pensar en sus defectos como algo malo, sino como en una parte de él. No lograba comprenderlo del todo, pero como él mismo hacía algo parecido, no pensaba reprochárselos.

—Entonces, ¿Rafael se va a tardar o no? —quiso saber Getty.

—No lo sé. Espero que no.

—¿De verdad a él le gusta Perenelle?

—Eso creo —arrugando la frente, Alphonse miró a Getty sacar una sartén y por algún motivo, no pudo contener una pregunta—. ¿Te molesta, acaso?

—No, ¿por qué? Rafael puede salir con quien quiera y Perenelle me cae bien. Es que… ¿Recuerdas que él dijo que ella no querría salir con él?

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta que Getty le daba la espalda. Abrió la boca para contestar cuando ella dio media vuelta, con un evidente gesto de concentración.

—No entiendo mucho de esas cosas —admitió Getty, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo lo he leído en mis novelas y eso no es muy real que digamos, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué Perenelle no querría salir con Rafael? Él es genial, ¿no?

—Sí, lo es.

Getty realmente no veía a Rafael como un muchacho, pensó Alphonse sin querer, o habría dicho algo sobre si le parecía guapo. Eso, recordó, hacía Suzette cuando se fijaba en algún chico.

En cierta forma, era un detalle muy tierno que le recordaba lo joven que era la rubia.

—¿Alphonse? —llamó Amélie Poquelin desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

—Puedes pasar, madre.

—¡No, no te preocupes! Solo quiero pedirles algo de té. La mujer se despertó.

—¿Y tío Étienne?

—Él todavía no, pero no te preocupes, está bien.

—De acuerdo, en un momento les llevo el té.

—Si me avisas, puedo venir yo.

—No hay problema, madre, de verdad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, claro. Solo termino el desayuno y…

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dando paso a Amélie. Por un segundo, por la expresión sorprendida de su madre, Alphonse temió haberla hecho enfadar de alguna forma, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando la vio sonreír.

—Te ayudaré con eso —dijo ella, acercándose a la estufa—. Getty, ¿te quedarías con mi hermano y la mujer un momento? Solo mientras les llevamos el té.

—Yo… ¿No te importa, Al?

—No, claro que no. Ve.

Getty asintió y se marchó, lo cual Alphonse observó con una mueca hasta que se fijó que su madre lo miraba con mucha atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber.

—No. Solo… Getty habla bien el francés.

Alphonse dio un respingo. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en el idioma que su amiga había estado usando los últimos minutos.

—Sí que soy torpe —musitó, agitando la cabeza.

—Alphonse, ¿les gustan los _omelette_? Si está bien, puedo preparar algunos.

El muchacho asintió y se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo.

Tal vez así, podría librarse de la sensación de que algo no encajaba.

—&—

Ruido.

Era fuerte, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño en los sensibles oídos.

Suficiente era con la luz.

No recordaba que las bombillas fueran tan brillantes.

—Con permiso.

La voz que se anunció era femenina y ligeramente aguda… Infantil.

Ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Una figura se acercaba, con ropa oscura y un pelo de color claro coronaba su cabeza.

—Buenos días. Espero que se sienta bien. Si necesita algo, dígamelo.

La niña hablaba en voz baja y en modo amable. Vocalizaba con lentitud y atención, lo que quizá significaba que el francés no era su lengua materna. También la delataba el acento.

—¿Inglesa? —musitó, fijando los ojos en la borrosa figura.

¡Por el Ángel! Tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la iluminación eléctrica.

—¿Disculpe? ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Eres…? ¿Londres?

—¿Quiere saber si soy de Londres? Bueno, siempre he vivido allí, si eso le sirve.

—¿Nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? Es algo raro. Puede decirme Getty. Todos lo hacen.

—¿Getty?

—Sí. Un amigo dice que le recuerda al monstruo del Himalaya, pero no me importa.

—¿Mun…? ¿Mundana?

—Ah, ¿quiere saber si soy mundana? No, pero no supe que era cazadora de sombras hasta hace un par de años. Curioso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué es curioso? ¿O por qué no sabía que era cazadora de sombras?

Se esforzó en alzar la mano derecha, al menos lo suficiente para poner en alto dos dedos.

—¿Lo segundo? No estoy muy segura. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me lo han explicado bien. Lo que me dieron a entender fue que querían esconderme para ayudar a mi madre.

Se hizo el silencio, cosa que odió. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin más sonido que aquellos que le recordaban el dolor, el aislamiento y la estupidez que había cometido.

Con tal de sentirse de nuevo en su mundo, podía escuchar a esa niña un poco más.

—¿Tu madre?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿Por qué de repente la niña sonaba enfadada?

—Nada, yo… Lo siento.

—No se preocupe. No es su culpa. Es que… Es complicado, nada más. ¡Ay, no, qué grosera soy! ¡Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo se llama! ¿Quiere decírmelo?

Tragó saliva. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie quería saber eso. Sin darse cuenta de ello, respondió en un susurro muy, muy bajo.

—¿Disculpe? No escuché bien.

La niña se acercó y pudo verla un poco mejor. Su cabello era rubio y rizado, seguramente estaría muy alborotado de no estar atado en una coleta. Su carita era ligeramente redonda, aunque ya se notaba que pronto dejaría atrás la infancia. En general, sus facciones eran sencillas pero agradables, las que con el tiempo, quizá la convirtieran en una mujer guapa. Y los ojos…

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Por qué llora?

—George…

Vio a la niña enderezarse de golpe, claramente asustada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Me acordé de… Era alguien que quise mucho.

—¿En serio? Vaya, es que… Perdóneme a mí, es que así se llamaba mi padre.

—¿George Lovelace?

Lamentó lo que acababa de decir, porque la niña se retiró un paso, claramente entrando en pánico, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Bueno, si iba a asustarla, ¿por qué no hacerlo por una buena razón?

—¿Eres…? ¿Eres Georgette?

—¿Eso qué le importa?

—¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¡No le importa!

—¿Getty?

Esa voz, masculina y amable, la recordaba. No se había dado cuenta que había entrado alguien más, de mayor estatura que la niña y con atuendo tan negro como su pelo. Parecía que llevaba algo en las manos.

—¿Estás bien, Getty? Te oí desde antes de entrar.

—Lo siento, Al. Es que… Está diciendo cosas raras.

Vio la mano de la niña apuntando en su dirección. No le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Raras en qué sentido?

—Pues… Quiso saber si soy Georgette.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es lo raro, ¿no? ¿A quién se le ocurriría que Getty viene de Georgette?

—No lo sé. ¿Eso es todo?

—No. Se acordó de un George, le dije que así se llamaba mi padre y supo que era George Lovelace. ¿Cómo iba a saber eso?

—¿Lo supo o estaba adivinando?

—¡No lo sé!

—George Lovelace… Él solo tuvo una hija.

Logró decirlo en voz lo suficientemente alta y clara como para que ambos se giraran en su dirección. No podía ver bien sus rostros aún, por desgracia, pero podría jurar que no le dirigían sus mejores expresiones de cortesía.

—Disculpe, pero de eso se enteró hace dos años, ¿verdad? Antes de los Undécimos.

—¿Los Undécimos? ¿Hablas de…? ¿Los Undécimos Acuerdos?

Empezó a entrar en pánico. Si no recordaba mal el año en que debían firmarse esos Acuerdos, entonces su estupidez le había costado algo más que su integridad física y parte de su salud mental. Trató por todos los medios de no alterarse demasiado.

—Sí, hablo de esos Acuerdos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Georgette?

—¡No me llame así! —exclamó la niña en voz baja y dolida.

—Getty, por favor, no creo que pretenda algo malo. Contéstale.

—¿Seguro, Al?

La niña confiaba sin dudar en el dueño de la otra voz. Se notaba a leguas. Era de esperarse, de hecho, acordándose vagamente de cómo se comportó él cuando se conocieron.

—Seguro. ¿Qué daño puede hacer que sepa tu edad?

—Algunos cazadores de sombras me ven mal cuando les digo que tengo trece.

No, era imposible. ¿Trece?

¡Trece!

—Porque no te conocen. Ahora deja sirvo el té y tú puedes irte, si quieres. Yo me quedaré.

—¡Georgette!

La niña, que ahora le daba la espalda, se quedó paralizada y no se movió. El dueño de la otra voz se fue acercando a su campo de visión, dejando lo que llevaba en la mesita de noche que se interponía entre su cama y aquella a su derecha, donde apenas acababa a distinguir algo marrón, ¿el pelo de otra persona, tal vez?

No era el momento de fijarse en eso. Sentía que los ojos se le cerraban, pero antes debía decir algo que, ahora sabía, llevaba años repasando en su cabeza.

—Ojalá me perdones un día, Georgette. Ojalá… ojalá un día puedas perdonar a tu madre.


	31. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres

**XXXI. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

 _«Mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, aun antes de que fuéramos concebidos, nuestros padres ya habían decidido quiénes íbamos a ser.»_

 _Jean–Paul Sartre._

Octubre de 2011.

— _Que quede claro desde ahora: creo que todo esto una locura._

 _Jace era considerado un partidario de lo que otros llamaban «locuras», así que el hecho de que él dijera aquello, delataba la gravedad de la situación._

 _Simon, por extraordinario que pareciera, estaba de acuerdo con el rubio. No le cabía en la cabeza que tuvieran que llegar a semejantes extremos con tal de proteger a un ser inocente; sin embargo, en vista de todo lo que había vivido y ciertas historias que sabía, no parecía haber más remedio. Bastaba con ver el semblante de Beatriz para entender que, de haber hallado otra solución, ella la habría propuesto sin dudar._

 _El grupo, reunido en una de las muchas habitaciones del Instituto de Londres, se hallaba en torno a una mesa redonda donde Beatriz había colocado con mucho cuidado algunos documentos y una hoja de árbol que comenzaba a ponerse amarilla._

— _Si hubiera otra forma, la haríamos —soltó Clary, manifestando en voz alta justo lo que su_ parabatai _pensaba—. Si solo se tratara del posible rechazo de la Clave, daría igual, pero…_

— _Pero ese mensaje lo complica —completó Simon, señalando la hoja de árbol._

— _Sobre el testimonio, he revisado las especificaciones más de tres veces —les recordó Beatriz con voz seria—. El texto está redactado según lo solicitado y de tal forma, que no estamos mintiendo al firmarlo. La ceremonia de protección ya fue hecha y agradezcamos que los Hermanos Silenciosos y las Hermanas de Hierro no son precisamente conversadores —hizo una mueca, antes de proseguir—. Julie había firmado todo lo necesario desde hace meses, así que por ese lado, no habrá problemas cuando la niña vuelva._

— _¿No bastaría con que la niña viviera con uno de nosotros en otro país? —sugirió Marisol, mostrando una expresión de desagrado ante lo que estaban haciendo._

— _Ojalá fuera tan simple —espetó Jace, por una vez sin rastros de su habitual buen humor—. Si tomamos por cierto esto —señaló la hoja de árbol, donde se veía una escritura muy apretada pero elegante—, el cambiar de país a la niña no va a bastar. Hay muchas puertas al reino de las hadas en todo el mundo, así que de querer seguirle la pista, nada las va a detener._

— _¿Y si denunciamos la amenaza a la Clave?_

— _Marisol, sería un desastre —aseguró Isabelle Lightwood, que por alguna extraña razón, apenas había abierto la boca durante la discusión del plan—. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con hadas, la descartarán o la usarán de excusa para iniciar una cacería. No me importaría darle una lección a algunas hadas —se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia—, de no ser porque la Paz Fría se haría peor y lo siento, pero eso no debe pasar._

— _Suenas como Alec —comentó Jace, en absoluto enfadado._

— _Algo bueno debe haber en tenerlo de hermano, ¿no? Me asombra que no influya un poco más en ti, que eres su_ parabatai _…_

— _Izzy…_

— _Entonces, ¿me ayudarán?_

 _Beatriz, notó Simon, se mostraba lo más tranquila que podía, pero al mismo tiempo se vislumbraba en ella una velada súplica. La recordaba sencilla y firme, siendo pocas las cosas que lograban alterarla al grado de que no supiera qué hacer por sí misma. No podía ni quería echarle en cara la situación porque, para empezar, Beatriz estaba concentrada en ayudar a alguien más, así que creyó que era normal que dudara tanto de lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

 _Fue por eso que, por un instante, Simon se enfureció con Julie. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo como aquello sin pensar en nada ni en nadie? Había creído, ingenuamente, que los años en la Academia y lo sucedido con George le enseñaron a valorar más la vida, deshaciéndose así de rencores innecesarios, pero ya veía que Julie no consiguió olvidar del todo. Reconocía la rabia, las ansias de venganza contra quien causaba un daño atroz, pero no lograba ponerse en el lugar de Julie, alguien que ya había perdido a suficientes personas como para no haber pensado un poco en quienes le quedaban antes de actuar de esa forma._

 _Nunca pensó que sucedería, pero realmente creyó que Julie había cometido una estupidez._

— _Te ayudaremos, Beatriz —aceptó al segundo siguiente—. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: yo lo hago por la niña y por George. No por Julie._

 _Beatriz asintió en silencio, aceptando su razonamiento sin replicar._

 _Seguramente sabía que su_ parabatai _se lo merecía._

—&—

 _Diciembre de 2024._

—¿Getty? El desayuno está listo.

Tras decir eso y llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga, Alphonse esperó una respuesta que no llegó, cosa que empezó a preocuparlo.

—¿Tan mal fue? —inquirió Rafael en un susurro, parado a su izquierda.

Alphonse apretó los labios.

—Es que ni siquiera hubo algo —masculló, revelando un poco de su frustración—. En cuanto la cazadora… En cuanto dio a entender que era Julie Beauvale, Getty la miró muy raro y salió corriendo. Ya una vez me había dicho que no le era fácil pensar en su madre, pero esto…

Rafael asintió, en señal de comprensión, pero Alphonse dudó que su amigo entendiera realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para bien o para mal, Rafael nunca había sabido de su madre, ni un solo dato que le indicara quién o cómo había sido. En cambio, tanto Getty como él sabían perfectamente quiénes los habían traído al mundo, así que les afectaba de manera diferente el no haberlas tenido durante prácticamente toda la vida.

—Vamos a comer algo —pidió Rafael en ese instante—. Anda, pensaremos mejor con el estómago lleno. Getty solo necesita tiempo.

Sin quedarle más remedio, Alphonse asintió y siguió a Rafael a la mesa, deseando en silencio que Getty no tardara en salir.

—&—

La noche cayó, fría y pesada, sin señales de que Getty apareciera.

Alphonse se forzó a no hacer notar su angustia. A su alrededor, por fin parecía que volvía algo de la tranquilidad de los días previos, así que no quería echarlo a perder.

El dormitorio que ocupara con Rafael seguía a disposición de los heridos, así que de nueva cuenta, intentaba dormir en un sillón que le quedaba pequeño. Sabía que no lo conseguiría, pero estar un rato acurrucado bajo una manta le permitía fingir que sí.

Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los problemas recientes, pero no podía evitar volver a ellos. Se preguntó, quizá por enésima vez, dónde habría estado Julie Beauvale, porque indagar sobre lo que le habrían hecho era superfluo. Bastaba con acordarse de la cicatriz sobre su runa de Visión… que seguramente no sería la única que tenía.

Eso solo lo llevó a la conclusión de que todo el mundo podía sufrir, lo mereciera o no.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando dormir de nuevo. Al no conseguirlo, se libró de la manta y se sentó lentamente, fijando la vista en el otro sillón, donde Rafael, de alguna manera, había logrado conciliar el sueño. Sin apenas hacer ruido, se puso de pie y pensó en perder el tiempo de la única forma que conocía.

Apenas iba a dar un paso cuando oyó que se abría una puerta.

Ante aquel ruido, sutil e inconfundible. Alphonse de pronto se quedó muy quieto, asustado por un segundo hasta que se recordó dónde estaba. Tras inhalar profundamente, expulsó el aire poco a poco y giró la cabeza hacia el punto del cual provenía el sonido, sobresaltando así a quien venía desde los dormitorios.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¿Tienes hambre, Getty? Te guardamos algo de comer.

La aludida, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, asintió y luego agachó la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzada.

—Si hacemos una runa de silencio en la puerta de la cocina, podemos…

Alphonse se calló, recordando que las personas no aceptaban muy bien que se preocupara por ellas. Intentó quitarse la idea de la cabeza, desviando la vista y sentándose de nueva cuenta.

—Al, ¿te puedo contar una cosa?

—¿A mí?

Cuando la miró, Getty asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, acercándose un par de pasos. Fue entonces que se fijó en que se había quitado el traje de combate, cambiándolo por una blusa verde de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla. Igual que él, no llevaba zapatos.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Él se encogió de hombros. No se consideraba la mejor opción para que la gente le confiara sus secretos, pero si Getty así lo quería…

—Quizá… Deberías comer algo primero.

Getty lo miró con el ceño fruncido, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza, adelantándose a él mientras sacaba la estela de un bolsillo del pantalón.

—Esa runa es una que ya me sale bien —comentó, cuando ambos estuvieron en la cocina.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es que practico mucho. Es mejor que ver ilustraciones de demonios.

—Algunos son desagradables, ¿verdad?

—¡Exactamente! Como la de ese demonio que tenía una serpiente por lengua.

Getty hizo una mueca de asco mientras apoyaba la estela en la puerta, para luego poner una expresión de concentración mientras trazaba con firmeza. Alphonse, por un momento, pensó que la estela volaba, por lo fluido del movimiento, pero la sensación desapareció tan pronto como Getty acabó la runa y se dio media vuelta.

—A veces me pregunto para qué estudiamos a todos esos demonios —soltó Getty, yendo al refrigerador y mirando el contenido ladeando la cabeza—, porque no es posible que nos topemos con todos en nuestra vida, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez no, pero no está de más saber a qué podrías enfrentarte.

—De todas formas, no me gustan muchas de esas ilustraciones. Me pregunto quiénes las hicieron. Yo no habría podido.

—Tampoco yo. Lo que comimos hoy fue pasta y ensalada, está…

—¡Ah, sí, ya lo vi! ¿Qué preparaste tú?

—La pasta, porque… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que preparé algo?

—¡No bromees, Al! Siempre preparas algo en las comidas.

El muchacho dio un respingo. No esperaba que ella lo hubiera notado.

—Si dejo a Rafe solo en la cocina, termina quemándose los dedos o cortándose al rebanar algo. Lo que es raro, considerando que en los entrenamientos nunca se hace daño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ya lo conoces, nunca se está quieto. Debe ser por eso.

—Suena típico de él, la verdad.

La rubia cerró el refrigerador y llevó un recipiente de plástico hacia el microondas, en donde lo metió y casi enseguida, puso el aparato a funcionar.

—Al, yo… Creo que odio a mi madre.

Alphonse fue tomado por sorpresa. Getty no lo miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el microondas, pero sus puños apretados delataban todo lo que le había costado decir eso.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —preguntó con cautela.

—No quiero verla. No quiero escucharla. No quiero que me vea ni que me hable. No… No quiero saber nada de ella. Eso es porque la odio, ¿no?

Getty apretó los labios, lo cual la hizo ver tan frustrada que a duras penas, Alphonse se contuvo de acercarse a ella.

—No —aseguró—. ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con cierto temor.

—Creo que estás enojada —explicó Alphonse con suavidad—. Te han dicho que tu madre desapareció por hacer algo que no debía y sientes que en ese momento, se olvidó de ti, ¿no?

Al ver que Getty ladeaba la cabeza un poco, supo que estaba considerando sus palabras. Esperando que eso fuera algo bueno, se atrevió a continuar.

—Estar enojado con alguien no tiene que ser necesariamente malo. Lo que sí sería malo es que te quedaras enojado sin saber la verdadera razón. Lo de tu madre… Sí, desapareció, ¿pero por qué? ¿Intentó volver? ¿Dónde estuvo? Tú… No la viste cuando la encontramos —Alphonse tragó saliva, repentinamente mareado—. Apenas podía hablar, no podía moverse sin que algo le doliera y nos miraba como si no creyera que estábamos allí. Y su mano… Getty, su primera runa está casi toda quemada. No se quedó lejos porque quisiera, podría jurarlo.

Alphonse se arrepintió enseguida de haber hablado. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de la asustada expresión que puso Getty al escucharlo, lo cual hizo que se regañara mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

—Getty, yo…

—¡De eso estoy hablando! —soltó ella, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Para Alphonse no quedaba del todo claro qué le pasaba a su amiga. La vio limpiarse la cara con brusquedad, para luego inhalar profundamente, como si se diera valor.

—Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —ella habló en voz baja.

—¿Entender?

—Sí. Por la señora Amélie.

Haciendo una mueca, a Alphonse le tomó unos segundos comprender a qué se refería.

—No exactamente —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la vista—. Nunca he odiado a mi madre. Creo que ni siquiera estaba enojado. Lo que más me preguntaba era qué tenía yo de malo para que ella no se hubiera quedado conmigo…

—¿Qué?

—… Pero ahora sé la verdad, Getty. Mi madre me la ha contado. Tengo las respuestas que quería y creo que también deberías conseguir las tuyas.

Alphonse cerró los ojos lentamente, apretando ligeramente los labios. De nuevo había dicho algo que no debía, cuando sabía perfectamente que si se le notaba la preocupación, acabaría mal.

Sin embargo, era muy difícil no estar al pendiente de la gente a la que tanto había llegado a querer. Ahora lo comprendía mejor, pero todavía no podía librarse del miedo a que rechazaran sus buenas intenciones. El callarse y permanecer vigilante en un segundo plano lo había convertido en un hábito, algo que hasta el momento, parecía haberle funcionado, pero sabía perfectamente que esa actitud no era muy buena, porque en ocasiones la confundían con desinterés de su parte, incluso con disgusto.

¿Cómo podía derrumbar algo que otros habían construido con saña en su interior?

—¿Sabes qué me dijo la señora Amélie? —soltó de pronto Getty, justo antes de que el microondas indicara con un pitido que su comida estaba lista.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí, antes de… Bueno, antes de todo este lío.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza mientras la veía sacar el recipiente de comida con cuidado, para luego dejarlo a un lado e ir a rebuscar en el cajón de los cubiertos.

—Me dijo que le parecía muy curioso que te vieras como tu padre, pero que tu carácter se pareciera más al de ella y… —Getty se detuvo, mirando distraídamente el tenedor que acababa de sujetar, antes de cerrar el cajón de golpe e ir hacia donde había dejado lo recién calentado.

—¿Y? —se interesó Alphonse.

Al igual que Getty con su madre, el muchacho no estaba muy seguro de qué sentía por su padre. Sabía que tampoco lo odiaba, pero debido a ciertos rumores, le daba miedo averiguar cómo acabó Jérôme Montclaire convertido en Oscurecido, si tenía seres queridos en quienes pensar.

—Eh… Ella dijo… Que también le recuerdas a su otro amigo. A… al _parabatai_ de tu padre.

Alphonse asintió, recordando sin querer la mirada envenenada que Gilbert Longford solía dedicarle cada vez que se encontraban. Eso hizo que volviera a sentir un mareo.

—No he sabido de casi nadie que quiera hablar de él —admitió de repente—. Los suicidas no son muy bien vistos.

De reojo, notó que Getty hacía una mueca tras llevarse un bocado de pasta a la boca.

—Pero cuentan cómo él mató… —comenzó ella, para luego callarse con cara de susto.

—Cuentan cómo mató a su _parabatai_ Oscurecido, sí, pero… Me refiero a que nunca he oído cómo era él, ¿comprendes? Lo mismo que mi padre. Cuentan cómo murieron, pero no quiénes fueron antes de eso. Yo… un par de veces quise preguntar, pero temía que… En fin, terminé quedándome con la duda.

—Ahora tu madre podría contarte algo.

Sí, era cierto, pero el muchacho notaba lo triste que se ponía su madre hablando de ellos, así que no se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlos.

—No quiero molestar —se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero ella te quiere! ¡No la vas a molestar!

Inesperadamente, eso hizo que Alphonse se diera cuenta de una cosa que, esperaba, ayudara a su amiga con su propio predicamento.

—Tampoco tú —dijo, con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

—¿Qué?

—Getty, tu madre… Ella te quiere. ¿No viste su cara cuando dijiste que tenías trece años? Estaba aterrada. No podía creer que no había estado contigo tanto tiempo. Si no te quisiera, eso le habría dado igual. Tal vez estás enojada ahora, pero después, cuando tu madre esté mejor y tú creas que puedes… ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—¡Pero no quiero!

—Ahora —acotó Alphonse, un poco más firme que antes, pero procurando sonar amable, ya que sabía que aquello era importante—. No quieres hablar con ella _ahora_. Lo entiendo. Pero no deberías estar tan segura de que no querrás hablarle nunca. Si luego resulta que… Si luego decides que sí la odias, no diré nada. Pero inténtalo.

Getty lo miró atentamente, sin hacer notar lo que realmente estaba pensando. Alphonse estuvo tentado a desviar la vista, pero sentía que de hacerlo, no lograría convencer a su amiga de que debía darle una oportunidad a su madre. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo bien que podía resultar, aunque de equivocarse, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Realmente rogaba al Ángel porque Julie Beauvale amara a su hija.


	32. Sería una visita muy cortés

**XXXII. Sería una visita muy cortés.**

 _«Si es cierto que en cada amigo hay un enemigo potencial, ¿por qué no puede ser que cada enemigo oculte un amigo que espera su hora?»_

 _Giovanni Papini._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero debía cumplir con su cometido.

Sin embargo, sería una grosería presentarse sin más, como querían que hiciera, así que haciendo una mueca, sacó su teléfono celular en cuanto tuvo la seguridad de que no iban a verlo o a escucharlo. Dejando escapar un bufido, localizó en su agenda el número que necesitaba y escribió un mensaje a toda velocidad.

En cuanto envió el texto, se guardó el aparato de nuevo en el bolsillo e inició la marcha.

Por primera vez, estaba de muy mal humor siguiendo órdenes.

—&—

Sentía que no había dormido gran cosa, pero era normal, considerando que debió ocupar de nuevo un sillón en la sala.

Un ligero golpeteo, acompañado de un zumbido, hizo que diera un respingo.

—¿Quieres que conteste?

La pregunta le salió antes de que pudiera pensarla, aunque suponía la respuesta.

—No, lo hago yo. Había olvidado que lo puse en vibrador. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

—¡Olvídalo! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno?

Al no obtener contestación, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Una mala noticia?

—No, pero… ¿Puedes vigilar lo que está en la estufa? Voy a salir un momento.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Otra negativa, esta vez silenciosa, hizo que se pusiera de pie.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Al! ¿Qué sucede?

Alphonse no contestó, lo cual exasperó a Rafael más de lo que debería. De reojo, el moreno vio que no entraba demasiada luz solar por las puertas de vidrio, así que debía ser temprano… Demasiado, en su opinión, para andarse con misterios, más con lo que últimamente les había estado pasando. Conteniendo a duras penas una frase hiriente, Rafael se sentó en el sillón y estiró una mano hacia sus botas negras, poniéndoselas con rapidez.

—No vas a salir solo de aquí —acotó, ceñudo—. Mucho menos sin avisar. Ve a decírselo a tus padres, yo apagaré el fuego.

—Rafe…

—«A donde tú vayas, yo iré».

Detestaba usar contra Alphonse esa frase, pero Rafael quería dejar en claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión. La mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba que su _parabatai_ quisiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta; es más, lo comprendía, pues a lo largo de su vida había hecho algo parecido en ocasiones y no por eso dejaba de pedir ayuda cuando hacía falta. Pero en ese momento… No sabía por qué, pero era de esas raras ocasiones en que no pensaba ceder ante la habitual actitud de Alphonse. Él necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Casi podía sentirlo.

Al ver que Alphonse acababa asintiendo y alejándose en dirección a los dormitorios, Rafael deseó no haberlo ofendido en serio, o tardaría mucho en obtener su perdón.

—&—

— _Dime que no me sacaste de la cama para una reunión social._

Alphonse miró con una ceja arqueada a su _parabatai_ , antes de negar con la cabeza.

En realidad, Rafael no hablaba en serio. Había soltado aquello en español, como era usual, para que solo lo entendiera Alphonse, ya que como había imaginado, era demasiado temprano para lidiar con ciertas cosas y no había esperado que el motivo para dejar la comodidad del departamento fuera arrastrarse hasta los Campos Elíseos para… ¡Pues eso!

— _No dormiste en una cama, así que lo de ahora no cuenta._

La distinción que hizo Alphonse, según Rafael, fue una señal de alarma. Al menos había usado el español, pero era tan raro que le devolviera de esa forma las quejas que… No, sacudió la cabeza a toda velocidad. Alphonse no podía estar enojado con él, ¿o sí?

—Si no les importa, el tiempo está corriendo. No entiendo por qué lo has traído, Alphonse.

—Es mi _parabatai_ —dijo el aludido como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que de hecho lo era—. Además, no quiso dejarme venir solo —añadió tardíamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es como si necesitaras niñera, ¿se lo has dicho?

—No, pero él lo sabe. Sus motivos hoy son más que válidos, así que deja eso por la paz.

Rafael, en ese instante, sintió un escalofrío. Alphonse rara vez se comportaba así. ¿Tal mal lo ponía esa reunión?

—En fin, espero que tengan algo preparado, porque de otra forma, que me haya tomado la molestia de ponerlos en antecedentes levantará sospechas.

—Agradece a mi _parabatai_ , entonces. Pensaba venir sin avisar, pero como tuve que hablar con _père_ y con Kit antes, ahora ellos se están haciendo cargo en el departamento.

—¿«Padre»? ¿Entonces es cierto lo que…?

—Sí. Pensé que lo sabrías, considerando que en tu casa disfrutan bastante comentando el desatino que es mi vida.

—¿Desatino? —oyendo eso, Rafael no pudo permanecer callado—. ¿De qué hablas, Al?

—¿Al? ¿Conseguiste por fin que alguien te llamara por ese apodo?

—Oye, no sé quién seas, pero si vuelves a hablar en ese tono de mi _parabatai_ …

—¿No sabes quién soy? ¿En serio?

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Por qué no, Al?

Rafael preguntó aquello con el mejor tono curioso que le salió, aunque en el fondo, se sentía un poco ofendido. Desde que se habían convertido en _parabatai_ , se había esmerado en saber lo que para Alphonse fuera importante, lo bueno y lo malo, aunque dejando en claro que no tenía que decírselo todo hasta que lo considerara apropiado. En ese momento se estaba demostrando que Alphonse aún no le había contado algunas cosas de su vida antes de conocerse y que, de no ser necesario, prefería mantenerlas para sí mismo, pues no deseaba ni siquiera recordarlas.

¡Ah, lo que iba a disfrutar si acaso se enteraba de algún desaire hacia su amigo!

—No pensé que íbamos a toparnos con él algún día —contestó Alphonse con voz muy seria, casi fría, que en él significaba que estaba a punto de tratar con algo que en realidad, le daba miedo. Rafael no sabía por qué, así que solo hizo una seña para que prosiguiera—. Rafe, te presento a Günther Longford… del Escolamántico.

Inmediatamente Rafael se puso en guardia. La mención del Escolamántico solo podía significar una cosa, así que observó con mucho más detenimiento a quien tenía enfrente, que hasta el momento solo lo había fastidiado por sacarlo a deshoras al frío de las calles, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: el broche que distinguía a los Centuriones.

Era un sujeto extremadamente alto, de tez clara y cabello rubio oscuro; el flequillo era el único signo de desarreglo visible, pues lo llevaba extrañamente largo en relación con el resto del pelo, cortado casi a rape. Su físico parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran ciertos los rumores sobre que el entrenamiento de los Centuriones era más estricto y duro que el de los cazadores de sombras ordinarios, puesto que se le veía musculoso y con el aspecto de poder romper cualquier cosa que quisiera con un solo golpe. La ropa de combate apenas era visible debajo de un largo abrigo negro, pero ciertos bultos delataban que portaba armas que quizá no querría ver jamás y menos dirigidas a su persona. Los ojos del Centurión eran de un tono azul grisáceo brillante, pero a Rafael le disgustaron enseguida, puesto que no había en ellos atisbo alguno de simpatía o calidez, sino que eran impasibles y penetrantes. Con otro escalofrío, el muchacho recordó por un instante los ojos de su padre cazador de sombras cuando estaba demasiado serio o enfadado.

—Günther, él es mi _parabatai_ , Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

—Longford… —susurró Rafael, tras recuperarse de la impresión—. ¿Eres pariente de…?

—¿De Gilbert Longford?

—No sé quién es ese. Pensaba en Edward Longford.

En otras circunstancias, Rafael habría disfrutado con la visible indignación de Günther al oír ese nombre, pero de reojo vio que Alphonse apretaba los labios y se ponía un poco pálido.

—Mi padre es Gilbert Longford —contestó Günther con cierta altivez, para luego carraspear y añadir—. Edward Longford era su hermano.

Cuando vio a Alphonse tragar en seco, Rafael supo que intentaba por todos los medios no mostrar su nerviosismo ante la mención del _parabatai_ de su padre. Sin embargo, luego fue evidente que el verdadero problema estuvo en oír nombrar a Gilbert Longford.

—Aprovecho que mencionan a tío Edward para decírtelo, Alphonse —Günther fijó los ojos en el recién nombrado y Rafael, alerta, deslizó la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde guardaba uno de los _shuriken_ que tanto usaba su _parabatai_ —. Al principio solo acepté venir porque Suzzy me lo pidió, pero ella y yo pudimos hablar un poco ayer. Me contó algunas cosas, la mayoría no las sabía por mis años en el Escolamántico, así que debes saber que jamás habría estado de acuerdo con seguirle el juego a mi padre. Sé mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz con tal de desquitarse y además, ¿quién soy yo para repudiar a alguien relacionado con un Oscurecido?

—No era la impresión que dabas —acotó Alphonse, de repente muy rígido.

—¡Claro que no! Tengo mis principios, pero no soy estúpido. Si hubiera mostrado la más leve seña de que me agradabas, mi padre me habría enviado lejos de casa mucho antes de lo que acabó haciéndolo. De todas formas, entre lo que me contó Suzzy y lo que he averiguado por mi cuenta, sé que mi padre es el estúpido y que el Ángel me perdone por pensarlo siquiera. Estoy de tu parte, Alphonse, y Suzzy me pidió que te dijera que ella también.

Tras semejante alegato, Rafael se quedó pasmado. Sabía que «Suzzy» era Suzette Verlac, había oído el apodo suficientes veces en boca de Alphonse como para aprendérselo, así que se preguntó qué relación tendría exactamente ella con Günther. Luego, observando a Alphonse, cayó en la cuenta de que, tal vez, era la primera vez que su _parabatai_ escuchaba de forma tan directa que gente de su antigua vida lo apoyaba en vez de despreciarlo.

—¿Qué has averiguado por tu cuenta? —decidió indagar.

Günther le dedicó una mirada rara, mezcla de enfado y censura.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Oye, _amigo_ , acabas de decir que no eres estúpido, así que no demuestres lo contrario. Estamos hablando de mi _parabatai_. ¿Qué supiste para que apoyes a Al ahora, aunque sea en contra de lo que sea que quiera tu padre?

—Si no te lo ha contado él, no es mi problema.

Intentando contener su ira, Rafael descubrió que aquella frase le dolía. Günther Longford estaba poniendo en duda la confianza que Alphonse le tenía y quería rebatirlo, pero no podía.

—No te atrevas a decir algo así —espetó Alphonse de pronto, frunciendo el ceño y con un destello en los ojos que casi los hacía brillar en dorado—. El que no le cuente algunas cosas, no significa que no confíe en Rafe. Si tú tuvieras un _parabatai_ como él, tampoco querrías que viera lo patético que eres porque no puedes escuchar ciertos nombres sin temer que aparezcan sus dueños y te ataquen sin provocación alguna. Lo único que querrías es que jamás se arrepintiera de haberte elegido, le demostrarías que jamás vas a dejar que esas personas a las que temes lo lastimen y nunca permitirías que dijeran una palabra en su contra. Por favor, Günther, haz caso a Rafe y demuestra que no eres estúpido. Suzzy no te querría si lo fueras.

Mientras Günther palidecía con cada palabra que escuchaba, Rafael comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento respecto al pasado de su amigo. Ya había imaginado unas cuantas cosas no muy buenas, pero lo que recién oía empeoraba las cosas.

Le estaban entrando muchas ganas de tener ciertos blancos vivos para sus entrenamientos.

—No era mi intención dar a entender… Sé que debe significar mucho para ti —Günther miraba a Alphonse, pero señaló con un ademán a Rafael al explicarse—. Conociéndote, no habrías aceptado por _parabatai_ a alguien en quien no confiaras. Con todo respeto, eres tú el estúpido por no contarle algunas de las cosas que he sabido. ¿Cómo va a creer él que eres patético, si se nota que haría cualquier cosa por ti, como todo buen _parabatai_? ¡Por el Ángel, Alphonse! Si todo hubiera sido diferente, yo mismo habría querido ser tu _parabatai_ , aunque eso hubiera hecho que mi padre me desconociera y que Antoine me prohibiera volver a acercarme a Suzzy.

—¿En serio? —por una vez, para asombro de Rafael, Alphonse no se mostraba incrédulo ante semejante muestra de aprecio por su persona, sino que se le veía muy tenso, casi como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento—. ¿Quién te animó a decir todo eso? —preguntó, dejando atónito a Günther en esa ocasión—. ¿Tu padre? ¿Antoine? ¿Simone, tal vez?

—Eres listo —soltó Günther inesperadamente, antes de carraspear y confesar—. Mi madre me alentó a no escuchar a los demás en lo que a ti respecta, así que agradécele a ella el discurso.

—¿A madame Geraldine?

—Sí. Diría que es por solo por su carácter, pero mentiría. Creo que últimamente no soporta a mi padre, aunque no podría jurarlo. Ahora, ¿podemos proceder? —Günther alzó el brazo izquierdo, revelando un reloj de pulso en su muñeca, el cual consultó brevemente para luego señalar—. Mi margen de tiempo para esto se agotó. ¡Ah! Suzzy quiere saber si te gustó su regalo de Navidad.

—¿Qué?

Rafael se dio un manotazo en la frente, notando cómo Alphonse lo miraba sin comprender.

—Lo siento, Al, con todo el lío… Getty y yo no te dijimos que pudimos invitar a tu madre en Navidad con ayuda de Verlac —al ver que Alphonse seguía confundido, suspiró—. Sabes que Soleil nos pidió no ver a la señora Amélie por una temporada, ¿verdad? Bueno, se me ocurrió que si otro cazador de sombras hablaba con ella, a nadie le parecería raro, porque creerían que estaban intercambiando información. A eso se dedican tu madre y tu tío, ¿no? Con ese pretexto, Verlac la llamó un par de veces desde el Instituto, le dio la dirección del departamento y le encargó que te diera un regalo en su nombre. El regalo íbamos a dártelo primero Getty y yo —admitió, algo avergonzado—, pero en ese momento seguía un poco enfadada con ella, ya sabes, por cómo se había portado antes contigo, así que le dije que no y Verlac se lo encargó a tu madre.

—¿No te agrada Suzzy? —de pronto, Günther se vio más severo que nunca.

—Pues no, antes no. Era una pesada y entre otras cosas, odia a los subterráneos.

—No los odia, solo no le gustan. Lightwood–Bane… Tu padre es el Emisario, ¿no?

Rafael asintió, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. No quería perderse el instante en el que el joven Longford hiciera una mueca o un gesto despectivo hacia su padre. Muchos cazadores de sombras acababan haciéndolo, tarde o temprano, sobre todo si se sentían tan por encima de la media como los Centuriones.

—Lo recuerdo —afirmó Günther, pensativo—. Da una conferencia en la Academia todos los años, antes de que termine el curso. Tú estabas allí hace dos años, ¿no, Alphonse?

—Sí. Pero no recuerdo haberte visto, lo cual es raro, considerando que el sitio era enorme y no fuimos ni una docena los que nos quedamos a escuchar.

A Rafael no le sorprendía que pocos quisieran escuchar la conferencia que, una vez al año, su padre nefilim era invitado a dar en la Academia, pues abordaba la mejor forma de comprender la política de los subterráneos. Peor aún: si no mal recordaba, la conferencia de hacía dos años tuvo a las hadas como tema principal, debido a que estaban por firmarse los Undécimos Acuerdos y se estaba considerando invitarlas, aunque siguieran en vigor casi todos los términos de la Paz Fría. La Guerra Oscura, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta con frecuencia, seguía pasando factura a los cazadores de sombras; muchos de ellos educaban a sus jóvenes para que prestara oídos sordos a cualquier tipo de reconciliación con los seres mágicos.

Pensar en la Guerra Oscura hizo que Rafael notara una cosa.

—¿Por qué no repudiarías a alguien relacionado con un Oscurecido?

La pregunta hizo que Günther frunciera el ceño, gesto que de alguna forma, causó que sus ojos se vieran más oscuros y fríos.

—El hermano de su madre —contestó Alphonse de forma cortante.

Rafael asintió, comprendiendo que su amigo, sabedor de lo que significaba ser señalado como el pariente de un Oscurecido, quería evitarle un mal rato al Centurión.

—¿Exactamente a qué has venido? —se interesó.

—Fui enviado para realizar la investigación sobre la reaparición de Julie Beauvale.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes…?

—Ti… _Père_ envió un mensaje a la Ciudad de Hueso —respondió Alphonse, dejando a Rafael estupefacto—. Supongo que así se enteraron. Aunque no sé por qué no han enviado a un Hermano Silencioso para que la examine.

—También me lo pregunté cuando me asignaron. Por lo que pudo contarme Suzzy, ayer estuvo un Hermano Silencioso en el Instituto, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo.

—¿Buscaban a Julie Beauvale en el Instituto? —eso para Rafael no tenía sentido—. Tiberius debió decirles en su mensaje que no estaba allí.

—Lo hizo. En la Ciudad Silenciosa debieron creer que la trasladarían allí.

—Imposible —Alphonse sonó firme cuando dijo eso, para luego explicar—, porque _père_ también se tomó la molestia de describir el estado físico de Julie Beauvale. En la Ciudad Silenciosa deben saber que de momento, ella no se puede mover. Lo más lógico es pensar que el Hermano Silencioso llegó al Instituto, informó de su propósito y que de alguna forma, lograron que no fuera con nosotros. Las preguntas son quién lo hizo y por qué.

—Puedo contestar a una de esas. Suzzy dijo que su tía fue la única que habló con el Hermano Silencioso.

—¿A Simone Verlac qué más le da que atiendan o no a Julie Beauvale?

La duda de Rafael era válida, pero tanto Alphonse como Günther tenían cara de no poder resolverla. Ligeramente frustrado, el joven Lightwood–Bane miró por turnos a los otros dos, dándose cuenta que por más que Günther se mostrara ahora como realmente quería ante Alphonse, éste aún recelaba de él. A sabiendas de parte del pasado de su amigo, Rafael no podía culparlo, pero se frustró más al darse cuenta de que quería hacer algo por ayudarle, pero sin saber los motivos tras ese comportamiento, era difícil saber el cómo.

—¿Se conocieron? —Alphonse, tras un instante de reflexión, se giró hacia Günther—. Me refiero a Simone y Julie Beauvale.

—No podría jurarlo. Podría revisar los registros del Instituto, para empezar, aunque sería más fácil si pudiéramos hablar con la gente que hubiera convivido con las dos.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Julie Beauvale? Sería más fácil, ¿no?

—Piénsalo por un segundo, Rafe —Alphonse lo miró con seriedad, pero Rafael también detectó un destello de prudencia en sus ojos, uno que rayaba en el miedo—, ahora mismo, ella no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

—Habló contigo, ¿no? Y... —Rafael notó a su _parabatai_ abrir un poco más los ojos, por lo que entendió lo que le preocupaba y cambió lo que iba a decir —, parece que le agradas. Si le tenemos paciencia y no la agobiamos, podría aclararnos algo.

—Eso es no tener tacto —masculló Günther por lo bajo.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos —corrigió Alphonse, aunque parecía no hacerle gracia.

En ese momento, el timbre de un teléfono celular llenó el reciente silencio entre ellos.

—Mío —aclaró Günther, aunque en realidad no hacía falta. Sacó del bolsillo un aparato delgado y tras deslizar el pulgar por la pantalla, se lo llevó a la oreja—. Longford —atendió, serio, para luego mostrar evidente alivio en la cara al pronunciar—. ¡Suzzy! Me diste un buen susto. Todavía estoy con… —se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar atentamente, lo cual a Rafael le dio muy mala espina—. Más despacio, no entendí lo último —en ese momento se oyó claramente un chillido al otro lado de la línea, uno femenino y tan alto que Rafael alcanzó a distinguirlo mucho antes que Günther se retirara el aparato de la oreja—. ¿Quieres calmarte? Deja de lado el miedo por un momento y atiende: diles que estoy allí por… ¡No, escucha! Diles que estoy allí por lo de la investigación y que llamaré en cuanto tenga el reporte. Si no te creen, dales mi número y que me llamen desde el Instituto, ¿de acuerdo? Y mándame un mensaje si lo hacen. ¿Qué? —Günther arrugó la frente un poco más, para luego apretar los labios con fuerza, como conteniendo alguna grosería—. Que Jean–Luc te apoye. ¡No, no le digas eso! Solo que te encargué que pasaras el mensaje. _Ja_. Igual yo, _meine liebe_. Ten cuidado. Hasta luego.

Tras cortar la llamada, Günther meneó la cabeza y los miró con severidad, por lo que Rafael supo que realmente se le había acabado el tiempo para las cortesías.

—Andando —pidió, aunque su tono indicaba que estaba más acostumbrado a decir eso como una orden—. Algunos colegas llegaron al Instituto como apoyo, pero no me lo notificaron. Si les soy sincero, eso es completamente irregular, así que mejor darse prisa.

—¿Y exactamente qué necesitas? —quiso saber Alphonse, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la Avenida Gabriel.

—No me gusta molestar, pero deberemos intentar lo que sugirió tu _parabatai_ —la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Günther hicieron que Rafael sintiera que quería decirle algo, pero no atinaba a saber qué—. Habla con Julie Beauvale y pídele información de dónde ha estado.

—¡No voy a molestarla con eso!

—Tendrás qué, o mis colegas lo harán y ellos no tienen tantas consideraciones.

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Günther hizo una mueca y de nuevo, Rafael notó que los ojos se le oscurecían, en respuesta a lo que dijo a continuación que, no tardó en comprobar, era más grave de lo que parecía.

—Porque de alguna forma, mis colegas están seguros de que Julie Beauvale estuvo todos estos años en Féera y pretenden interrogarla sobre los planes actuales de las hadas.


	33. Expresé mi preocupación (-)

**XXXIII. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló…**

 _«El sabio consigue más ventajas por sus enemigos que el necio por sus amigos.»_

 _Benjamin Franklin._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Cuando salió de su dormitorio esa mañana, Getty supo que algo sucedía.

Al principio, la sensación de lejanía le parecía producto de lo poco que había dormido. Sentía que se movía con cierta torpeza, pero nada que no se arreglara si se ocupaba en algo. Se preguntó si podría ayudar de nuevo con el desayuno cuando, al llegar a la sala, se encontró con que los sillones estaban vacíos y las mantas que usaban sus amigos se veían dobladas con prisas.

—¿Aún no vuelven?

La pregunta, hecha detrás de Getty, hizo que ella diera un respingo, girándose para encontrarse con Kit frunciendo el ceño al ver la habitación.

—¿Volver? —dijo ella, sin entender.

—Debió llevarles más tiempo del previsto —detrás de Kit, Tiberius hizo una leve mueca de inconformidad, antes de fijarse en la rubia—. Getty, por favor, ¿podrías poner la cafetera y la tetera? Vamos a tener visitas.

—Ah… Sí, claro.

Aunque se sentía un poco mal de que la hicieran irse (porque no era tan despistada como para no notarlo), Getty prefirió obedecer e ir a la cocina. Tanto Kit como Tiberius siempre habían sido buenos con ella, incluso en los momentos en que se ponían más serios, así que si estaban haciendo eso últimamente, era porque de verdad necesitaban hablar de algo que ella no debía oír.

Sin embargo, no acababa de gustarle. Cruzaba la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó a su espalda la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, tras lo cual unos pasos apresurados le indicaron que seguramente, sus amigos habían regresado de donde quiera que estuviesen.

—¿Y bien? —escuchó decir a Kit.

Haciendo una mueca, Getty se quedó dentro de la cocina, pero enseguida buscó en los bolsillos hasta dar con la estela, la cual sacó para dibujarse a toda velocidad una runa en la cara interna de la muñeca izquierda y luego, apoyar la mano de ese lado en la puerta.

—Por lo que supimos, Simone despachó al Hermano Silencioso que iba a revisar a Julie Beauvale, a quien por cierto, vienen a interrogar del Escolamántico.

¿Interrogatorio? A Getty aquello no le gustaba nada. ¿Y de qué le sonaba «Escolamántico»?

—Buenos días —esa voz la rubia no la conocía, por lo que enseguida se puso en guardia—. Centurión Günther Longford. Lamento las molestias, pero tenemos una idea. Si nos permitieran hablar con Julie Beauvale…

—Ella no está en condiciones de encarar un interrogatorio —dijo Tiberius en el acto.

—Lo sabemos. Pensamos que sería mejor advertirla de que vienen mis colegas y que aceptara contarnos lo que considere oportuno. Además, no hablaría yo a solas con ella. Se lo hemos encargado a Alphonse.

—¿En verdad te has prestado a esto, Al?

—Disculpe, Tiberius, pero la idea fue mía, en primer lugar.

—¿En serio, Rafael?

—Sí, pensé… Julie Beauvale parece confiar en Al.

—Puede ser, pero de eso a querer contestar sus preguntas…

—Tal vez Julie prefiera hablar con…

—No quisiera molestar, pero… Los del Escolamántico no tardarán.

Alphonse había interrumpido tan apresuradamente a Kit, que Getty se preguntó si no estaría pasando algo más grave. Además, se estaba frustrando porque estaba segura de que le habían enseñado lo del Escolamántico y no lograba recordarlo.

—Muy bien. Ve, Al, espero que Julie ya esté despierta. Günther, ¿gustas algo de beber o…?

—Debo acompañar a Alphonse, lo siento. En cuanto terminemos, puedo aceptarle un café.

Acto seguido, varios pasos le indicaron a Getty que mejor hiciera lo que le habían pedido. Encendió la cafetera y justo puso la tetera al fuego cuando entró Rafael, quien no esperaba verla.

—¡Getty! _Diablos_ , qué susto. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y ustedes? Salieron temprano, ¿no?

Rafael asintió en silencio, haciendo una mueca mientras echaba un vistazo a la puerta por encima del hombro. El muchacho acabó suspirando, para luego verse como si acabara de tomar una decisión no muy agradable.

—Getty, van a venir a hablar con tu madre —comenzó Rafael, en tono serio y que intentaba sonar tranquilo, aunque se le notaba un poco el nerviosismo—. Por el tiempo que desapareció. En teoría no es un secreto, pero… Estamos evitando mencionarte.

—¿Mencionarme?

—Sí. Digamos que a veces la justicia de la Clave no es lo que quisiéramos.

Getty frunció el ceño. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que la Clave no era perfecta, pero de eso a dudar de sus métodos de justicia…

—Queremos estar seguros de qué quiere el Escolamántico con tu madre. Sospechan que estuvo en el reino de las hadas, por eso con ella no sirvió ningún método de búsqueda que conocemos. Pero Al y yo creemos que es demasiado mandar Centuriones a investigar eso.

La rubia dio un respingo. Por fin se acordaba de qué le sonaba el Escolamántico: era donde se preparaba a cazadores de sombras especialmente talentosos para convertirlos en Centuriones, que solían trabajar en misiones relacionadas con actividad sobrenatural inusual y con hadas (al menos actualmente). Respondían directamente ante el Consejo, por lo que en ciertos aspectos, se les consideraba con demasiada libertad de movimiento y de acción.

—Vino con nosotros un Centurión pero… Digamos que está jugando al agente doble, porque no debía avisarnos que el Escolamántico ya estaba involucrado. Se llama Günther Longford y es hijo de un tal Gilbert…

—¿Qué?

A Getty no le agradó nada saber eso. ¿Se refería Rafael al mismo Gilbert Longford que Alphonse le mencionara hacía poco? De ser así, ¿debían confiar en su hijo?

—Es un conocido de Al, de cuando vivía aquí —explicó Rafael, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—, ¿sabes quién es?

La rubia negó repetidamente con la cabeza. En realidad no mentía, ignoraba quién era Günther Longford, pero reconocía el nombre de su padre y no quería meter la pata renegando de un desconocido, o Rafael querría saber al respecto y ella prometió no decir palabra.

—¿Por qué no me mencionan?

Esa duda hizo que Rafael volviera a hacer una mueca.

—No empecé yo, en realidad. Noté que Al no quería que te nombrara, así que yo no lo hice. Tal vez él quiere evitarte un interrogatorio del Escolamántico.

—¿Mi madre estará bien?

—Creemos que sí.

Curioso, pensó Getty. No acababa de creerse que Julie Beauvale había reaparecido y estaba muy enojada por su ausencia, pero que al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba lo que le pasara.

Tal vez Alphonse tenía razón y no la odiaba.

—Quiero estar allí.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero estar allí, con mi madre. No tiene por qué estar sola cuando le pregunten…

—Getty, ya te lo dije, podrían querer interrogarte después.

—¿Y qué tanto podría saber yo?

Cuando Rafael hizo una mueca de fastidio, Getty supo que no podía contradecirla y que solo lo detenía lo que podría decir Alphonse al respecto.

Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero esto era algo que sentía que debía hacer.

—&—

—Buenos días, _madame_ Beauvale. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Ser saludada por alguien con voz amable era algo que Julie Beauvale había echado de menos. Asintió con la cabeza, removiéndose un poco.

Había despertado poco antes, sobresaltada. El sueño le llegó sin previo aviso y se había dejado arrastrar por él, convencida de que un sitio lleno de cazadores de sombras era muy seguro. Dado que había pasado dormida muchas horas, nunca se enteró de cuándo se fue su improvisado compañero de habitación; además, su percepción del tiempo era pésima en ese momento.

Al ver al joven de pelo negro que entraba en primer lugar, aquel que la había saludado, experimentó un _déjà vu_. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes y a la vez no.

—Lamento molestarla, pero… Necesitamos que responda algunas preguntas para… Él es Günther Longford, del Escolamántico.

El muchacho amable señaló a quien venía detrás de él, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tan fornido que parecía poder romper de un golpe cualquier cosa.

Un momento, ¿había dicho Longford? Y con esa forma de mirar…

—Gilbert Longford es… tu padre, ¿no? —quiso confirmar.

Günther asintió, arqueando una ceja en actitud inquisitiva.

—Mi madre y tu padre… eran primos —señaló Julie en voz baja, con naturalidad; se habría encogido de hombros si no se sintiera débil aún—. ¿Qué quiere el… Escolamántico… conmigo?

Si ellos no iban a empezar a hablar, ella sí. Ansiaba oír su propia voz.

— _Madame_ , mi tarea es documentar su reaparición y su testimonio acerca de su ausencia —respondió Günther Longford en tono severo—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

—Supongo… Sí.

En silencio, ambos fueron a colocarse a su derecha, ocupando la orilla de la cama vecina.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió de pronto.

—En un departamento propiedad de Magnus Bane.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Lo conozco… Mejor dicho, lo conocí. De pasada, claro. ¿Cómo está?

Se dirigió al joven de pelo negro, quien al darse cuenta de eso, mostró una expresión peculiar, mezcla de asombro y algo de temor, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien, _madame_ , gracias por el interés. Günther, ¿necesitas algo?

El aludido negó en silencio, sacó su teléfono celular y tras dar unos veloces toques a la pantalla táctil, se acercó un poco el aparato a los labios y anunció.

—Günther Victor Longford al habla. En nombre del Consejo y el Escolamántico, procedo a obtener un testimonio para investigación en curso, con el apoyo de Alphonse Edward Montclaire…

Julie se quedó de piedra al oír ese nombre. Observó detenidamente al joven de pelo negro, el cual no la miraba, sino que sus ojos, de un marrón claro muy bonito, estaban alzados hacia el techo. Por culpa de esa distracción, casi se perdió la primera pregunta.

—¿Es usted Julie Christine Beauvale, hija de Jules Beauvale y Catherine Longford?

Ella asintió. Günther había sonreído de forma apenas perceptible al pronunciar el nombre de su madre, pero no en son de burla o desdén, sino en uno casi afectuoso. Eso la animó un poco.

—¿Es también madre de Georgette Julia Lovelace, tal como atestiguaron Beatriz Vélez Mendoza, su _parabatai_ , y cinco nefilim más?

Volvió a asentir, tratando por todos los medios el no mostrar desconcierto. La única que estuvo con ella cuando Georgette nació había sido Beatriz. ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años? Lo poco que pudieron comentarle Tiberius Blackthorn y Kit Herondale no bastaba para cubrir ciertas lagunas que tenía aún.

—Muy bien, establecida su identidad, cedo la palabra a Alphonse Edward Montclaire.

Julie volvió a paralizarse. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese apellido; tanto así, que lo creyó extinto cuando supo lo de…

— _Madame_ , la encontramos inconsciente en el _Champ de Mars_ , casi al pie de la torre Eiffel —Alphonse Montclaire hablaba con voz firme, sin perder aquel timbre cálido que ella le detectara desde el primer momento—, ¿recuerda quién o quiénes pudieron dejarla allí?

—No.

—Antes de eso, por favor, ¿podría decirnos qué es lo último que recuerda?

Ante eso, varias imágenes revolotearon en la mente de Julie. Algunas eran borrosas, otras demasiado brillantes y unas pocas más, confusas. Terminó agitando la cabeza.

—No lo sé —terminó contestando.

—Está bien. Si lo recuerda luego, por favor dígalo. Ahora, ¿podría decirnos lo que pasó el día que desapareció?

Julie se tensó. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían preguntando eso, pero…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Al primer golpe, Günther presionó el pulgar en la pantalla del celular, lo comprobó y preguntó.

—¿Quién es?

La puerta se abrió, solo lo suficiente para dejar pasar una cabeza coronada por una cabellera rubia y rizada.

—Hola. Quiero entrar.

—¿Quién eres? —Günther repitió su duda, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Getty, no deberías…

—Lo siento, Al, pero esto me incumbe. Es mi madre. Quiero estar aquí.

Julie la miró con mucha atención. Apenas podía reconocer en esa chica al bebé que había decidido tener, por ella misma y por George, por más inesperada que resultó su existencia. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar que había valido la pena.

—¿Eres Georgette Lovelace? —Se interesó Günther, arqueando una ceja.

La aludida asintió, arrugando un poco la frente en señal de disgusto. Julie, con ese gesto, de pronto le encontró un gran parecido con George.

—Ya inicié el procedimiento —indicó Günther, contrariado—. No hay tiempo para reiniciarlo.

—Déjala entrar con una runa de silencio puesta.

La sugerencia de Alphonse fue tan inesperada como buena, por lo que los demás se le quedaron viendo. Alphonse no tardó en desviar la vista, abrumado en apariencia por la atención.

Georgette no dejó pasar la ocasión, por supuesto, así que entró al dormitorio, cerró tras de sí y fue a ocupar una silla del otro lado de la cama de Julie, mientras sacaba la estela y se trazaba cuidadosamente una runa en la muñeca.

Julie no podía estar más orgullosa, pero no tardó en regresar su atención al chico amable.

—Tú, ¿eres…? —dijo, señalando a Alphonse con una mano temblorosa—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres de… Jérôme Montclaire?

Tras un titubeo, el joven contestó a duras penas.

—Jérôme Montclaire era mi padre.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta de las expresiones de Alphonse y su hija cuando continuó—. De ser cierto, lo habríamos sabido, ¡Jérôme era familia! ¡Edward lo llevaba a casa casi todas las noches a cenar! Incluso esa vez cuando Edward…

—Oiga, ¿habla de Edward Longford? —se interesó Günther, de pronto ya no tan molesto.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Acabo de decirlo! Mi madre y tu padre eran primos, ¡ella los acogió, a Edward y a sus hermanos, cuando se quedaron huérfanos! ¿Qué te ha contado de Edward el imbécil de Gilbert?

—¡Oiga, mi padre no…!

—La última vez que lo vi, se había portado como imbécil con Edward. Tanto así, que no le rindió respetos en el funeral. Lo sé, estuve allí. Y según Bárbara, su hermana, hasta se atrevió a insinuar lo alegre que estaba cuando le dijeron lo que pasó con su hermano. ¿Cómo crees que le hirieron la mano derecha? Por poco y la pierde, ¿sabías?

Semejante información se desviaba completamente de lo que habían empezado a hacer, pero Julie no vio ningún inconveniente en decirla. Si Günther tenía algo bueno, mejor que fuera sabiendo lo malo de su padre o se echaría a perder demasiado pronto.

—Por eso la mano… —musitó Alphonse, sin darse cuenta.

—¿La mano qué? —Se interesó Julie.

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, sin contestar, antes de carraspear y echarle una significativa mirada a Günther.

—Si no les importa, dejaremos las anécdotas familiares para cuando no estemos a punto de ser pescados _in fraganti_ por mis colegas, _madame_ Beauvale… Alphonse, puedes seguir.

Tras un suspiro por parte de Julie, dejó que siguieran haciéndole preguntas. A veces no hallaba cómo contestar, pero le bastaba echar un vistazo a la seria carita de su hija para darse algo de valor. La chica estaba allí, dándole apoyo, cuando seguramente seguía guardándole algún resentimiento por los años de abandono. No podía estar más agradecida.

Deseó, aunque sabía que era inútil, que George hubiera conocido a Georgette.

—&—

Cuando llamaron al timbre del departamento Bane, Tiberius atendió.

—Buenos días.

Arqueando una ceja, Tiberius echó lo que en apariencia, fue un vistazo rápido a los recién llegados, pero en realidad los sopesaba mentalmente. Conteniendo el impulso repentino de cerrar la puerta, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días —correspondió al saludo, irguiéndose todo lo posible—. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y la razón de su visita?

—Tiberius Blackthorn, ¿cierto? ¿No le avisaron que veníamos?

El recién nombrado negó con la cabeza.

—Centuriones Xiaolang Honglian y Arya Starkweather, así como el Hermano Elijah. Hemos venido por el regreso de Julie Beauvale. Teníamos entendido que un camarada nuestro, Günther Longford, ya se encontraba aquí.

—Sí, él vino hace un rato, pero… Permítanme un momento. ¡Rafael!

Era todo un acontecimiento oír a Tiberius alzando la voz, así que no solo Rafael acudió al llamado, sino que también lo hicieron Kit, Alphonse y Getty.

—¡Qué susto! Creímos que pasaba algo malo. ¿Qué necesitas, Tiberius?

—La salvaguarda —el nombrado dijo aquello al tiempo que señalaba a los recién llegados.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Quiénes son?

—Xiaolang Honglian y Arya Starkweather, Centuriones. Elijah, Hermano Silencioso.

Rafael frunció el ceño un momento y asintió.

—Sean bienvenidos, Arya Starkweather, Xiaolang Honglian y Hermano Elijah.

Acto seguido, Rafael dio media vuelta y se retiró, mientras decía algo de acabarse el desayuno en paz. Los demás no tardaron en seguirlo.

—¡Qué modales!

Tiberius miró de reojo al Centurión que dijo eso, de rasgados ojos marrones, piel bronceada por el sol y lacio cabello negro bastante corto. Ostentaba el broche de su rango con mucho orgullo.

Con demasiado orgullo, en opinión de Tiberius.

—No es para tanto, considerando quién es su padre. ¡Oh, vaya, esa colección de películas se ve genial! Aunque yo esperaba un sitio menos mundano y más… Brillante.

Entrecerrando los ojos solo un poco, Tiberius se preguntó qué habilidades ocultaría Arya Starkweather. Si no le fallaba la memoria, ese apellido nefilim se hallaba en desuso, así que aquella joven mujer de pequeña estatura, delgada y de aspecto frágil, debía ser una Ascendida. Sus largos cabellos eran de un color rubio muy claro en las puntas, oscureciéndose conforme se acercaba a las raíces, que eran castañas. Sus ojos también eran marrones, pequeños y parecían saltar de un sitio a otro con presteza.

La gente de aspecto simple podía ser la más compleja. Tiberius lo sabía de sobra.

"Por favor, quisiera ver a la cazadora de sombras Julie Beauvale."

El Hermano Elijah era como todos los suyos, de eso Tiberius no tuvo dudas. Con su hábito de pergamino y su increíble estatura, Tiberius imaginó que debió usar algún tipo de _glamour_ para andar por la calle… a menos que llegaran de una forma que él desconociera.

—En ese caso, pase. A la derecha, primera puerta a su derecha. Pueden tomar algo mientras tanto —indicó a los dos Centuriones.

—¿Disculpe? —dejó escapar Xiaolang Honglian.

—Sí, claro, el Hermano Elijah nos avisará cuando termine. Yo acepto un café. ¿Por dónde?

Tiberius señaló a su izquierda, por donde se veía a varias personas sentadas a la mesa.

—¿Günther? —Espetó Xiaolang, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás tomando café?

El aludido, que efectivamente sostenía una taza de contenido humeante, asintió antes de dejar la bebida en la mesa y ponerse de pie.

—Buenos días, camaradas —saludó, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza dirigida a Xiaolang, antes de hacer lo mismo con Arya y preguntar—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

—¿Estás bromeando? —cuando soltó aquello, Tiberius descubrió que Xiaolang Honglian parecía más joven—. ¿Acaso no te avisaron que veníamos?

—Pues no, ¿quién tenía que avisarme?

A la vez, Xiaolang y Arya Starkweather intercambiaron miradas.

—Debimos haberlo supuesto con el reporte anterior —indicó ella de sopetón.

—¿Cuál reporte? —se interesó Tiberius.

—Nos llegó un aviso de la Ciudad de Hueso, sobre que un Hermano Silencioso fue convocado aquí pero que regresó al poco rato, reportando que la paciente no estaba disponible.

—¿Disponible? —Rafael sonó extrañado y Tiberius no se lo podía reprochar: el asunto se estaba poniendo extraño—. ¿Cómo que disponible? ¿Qué mentira le contaron?

—Lo que sabemos es por lo que reportó el Hermano Silencioso: que la persona a la que iba a sanar no estaba disponible, que en el Instituto de París no tenían reporte alguno de ella y que debía haber algún error en el llamado.

—No había posibilidad de error en el mensaje de fuego —decidió intervenir Tiberius, al notar que tanto Rafael como Alphonse querían replicar—. Me tomé la molestia de redactarlo lo más claramente posible. Si acaso mencioné el Instituto de París, fue para recomendar a los Hermanos Silenciosos que llegaran allí primero y enseguida, se dirigieran acá.

—Entonces, ¿asegura que le dio a los Hermanos Silenciosos esta dirección como la ubicación exacta de Julie Beauvale?

Tiberius asintió sin dudar. Sintió que a su derecha, levemente a su espalda, se colocaba Kit.

—Como pudieron notar al llegar, hay una salvaguarda especial en este lugar —indicó, señalando a Rafael con un ademán al proseguir—, la cual es levantada, por así decirlo, cuando el dueño o alguien de la familia de éste da la bienvenida. Se envió un mensaje de fuego a la Clave y al Escolamántico informando de la razón de dicha salvaguarda, por lo que me sorprende que ustedes llegaran sin previo aviso…

—¡No fue así! —se exaltó Xiaolang inesperadamente, antes de que carraspeara e intentara mostrarse tan serio como antes, aunque no lo logró del todo—. Iban a enviarles un mensaje de fuego de parte del Instituto.

—¿De parte del Instituto? —Kit sonó confuso, aunque también molesto, por lo que pudo notar Tiberius, quien esperaba que no estuviera a punto de sacar un arma—. ¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? —inquirió a su vez Alphonse, con un sarcasmo que mostraba tan rara vez, que incluso Tiberius le dedicó una mirada de pasmo—. Fue Simone quien les dijo que enviaría el mensaje, ¿no? Simone Verlac.

Los dos Centuriones, tras intercambiar miradas otra vez, asintieron.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Al? —se interesó Tiberius.

—Piénsalo, _père_ —Tiberius se resistió a sonreír por oírse llamar así, ya que no era el momento, por lo que se limitó a hacerle un gesto a Alphonse para que continuara—, Simone Verlac es la actual encargada de la administración del Instituto. Jean–Luc es el director, sí, pero por lo que recuerdo, se limitaba a revisar y aprobar casi todo lo que Simone hacía, pues él seguía dedicando casi todo su tiempo a ser instructor; pocas veces lo escuché negarle algo. Si un Hermano Silencioso llegó al Instituto buscando a Julie Beauvale y Simone fue la única que lo vio, ¿qué le costaba convencerlo de que Julie Beauvale tal vez ni siquiera reapareció? Y si a ellos —señaló a los Centuriones, quienes dieron un respingo— los recibió Simone a solas, ¿qué le costaba convencerlos de que avisaría en su nombre que vendrían?

—Si lo que dices es cierto, la pregunta a responder es por qué —indicó Tiberius.

—Al, ¿le preguntaron a Julie Beauvale si conoce a Simone Verlac? —soltó Rafael de pronto.

A Tiberius le sonó como si el joven Lightwood–Bane hubiera recordado de pronto el detalle.

—Sí, lo hicimos. ¿Puedo decirles, Günther? —El recién nombrado asintió, aunque su expresión no auguraba nada bueno—. No sé si lo sepan, pero Julie Beauvale es de París —comenzó Alphonse, paseando la mirada por todos presentes, para terminar posándola, según observó Tiberius, en un punto indefinido por encima de las cabezas de Getty y Rafael—, así que antes de la Guerra Oscura, conoció a varios de los cazadores de sombras de la ciudad. Cuando sacamos a colación a Simone —indicó con un ademán tanto a Günther como a sí mismo—, preguntó por su apellido de soltera. Le tuvimos que contestar que no lo sabíamos y entonces quiso saber si era la esposa de Antoine Verlac, a lo que contesté que sí. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y cuando me atreví a preguntarle qué le sucedía, contestó que si era la Simone que recordaba, Simone Pontmercy, a su madre y a su prima Bárbara jamás les había caído bien, porque tenía la tendencia de seguir a la gente con poder. Eso significa que, si Julie tiene razón y Simone Verlac es Simone Pontmercy, tal vez tenga algo personal en contra de cualquiera relacionado con Catherine Beauvale o Bárbara Longford.

—¿Quién es Bárbara Longford? —Se interesó Arya Starkweather.

—Mi tía —respondió Günther, muy serio; Tiberius pensó que incluso lucía ofendido—, la melliza de mi padre.

—De todas formas, ¿no es estúpido perjudicar a alguien por algo que quizá pasó hace una veintena de años? Y peor, ¡el que la paga no hizo nada malo!

Lo dicho por Xiaolang Honglian hizo que Tiberius lo viera con otros ojos. Parecía que el Centurión estaba teniendo un conflicto interno causado por la situación actual, pero no acertaba a deducir el motivo. Sin embargo, le daba la razón en lo de que era estúpido vengarse por algo tan pasado y más si implicaba inocentes.

—¿Dónde está Bárbara Longford ahora? —preguntó Arya.

—No tengo idea —admitió Günther a regañadientes, antes de aclarar—. Ella y mi padre dejaron de hablarse hace años. Yo no sabría que existe de no ser porque cada año, en mi cumpleaños, me envía regalos y un mensaje de fuego. Tal vez mi madre sepa, puedo preguntarle.

—Hazlo, por favor. No me hace ninguna gracia que una cazadora de sombras cualquiera se burle de nosotros.

Tiberius creyó comprender entonces dónde radicaba el potencial de Arya Starkweather como Centurión. Si bien su aspecto daba una falsa impresión de despreocupación y fragilidad, su mente parecía ir varios pasos por delante que la mayoría a su alrededor.

—Pontmercy… —musitó de pronto Getty, pensativa—. Me suena, pero no sé… ¿Chicos?

Miró por turnos a Rafael y Alphonse, quienes pusieron expresiones pensativas muy parecidas. Al cabo de un momento, Alphonse fue quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿No murió un Pontmercy en la batalla del Burren? —Inquirió el muchacho en un susurro.

—¿La batalla del Burren? —Rafael sonó desconcertado—. Al, ¿qué tiene que ver con…?

—Sí —contestó Tiberius, aunque al igual que Rafael, no comprendía cuál era el punto—. Un miembro del Círculo de Valentine Morgenstern, Jeremy Pontmercy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Al?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, en apariencia confundido. Tiberius creyó identificar su expresión: era la misma que puso cuando hablaron con Soleil Glace en _L'Étoile_ y también la que mostró en determinado momento de la última charla con su madre.

—Oslo —musitó Alphonse como si no quisiera, lo que probablemente era verdad, puesto que estaba delante de tres Centuriones—. No sé por qué, pero… Pensé en el Instituto de Oslo.

Acto seguido, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No te ofendas, Alphonse, pero el Instituto de Oslo no tiene ninguna relación con esta investigación —acotó Günther, intentando sonar bromista.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—No importa. Xiaolang, Arya, si vinieron a interrogar a Julie Beauvale, puedo mostrarles lo que obtuve antes de que llegaran. Así no van a fatigarla preguntando los mismo dos veces.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Arya, secundada por un asentimiento de cabeza de Xiaolang—. Solo si prometes ayudarnos a desenmarañar lo que Simone Verlac puede traerse entre manos.

—Trato hecho. ¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado?

—Al fondo de ese pasillo —indicó Rafael, haciendo una mueca al añadir—, pero por favor, no vayan a mover nada.

Los Centuriones asintieron, yendo hacia donde les indicaran.

—¿La Centurión acaba de guiñarte un ojo, Rafael? —espetó Getty, cuando se oyó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de música.

—¡Como si me importara! Al, ¿a qué vino…?

Rafael no terminó la pregunta y para Tiberius fue evidente el motivo. Alphonse apenas había alzado la cara, pero se le notaba sumamente pálido, completamente conmocionado.

—¿Al? —llamó Getty en voz baja.

El aludido volteó hacia ella, parpadeó con aire distraído y agitó la cabeza, antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, ya de por sí revuelto.

—Lo siento, recordé… —Alphonse tragó en seco, carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo—. Recordé que… Mi padre y… y los padres de Suzette… y unos cuantos más…

—¿Qué? —espetó Rafael, tratando de no mostrar demasiado su impaciencia.

—Se les envió al Instituto de Oslo antes de que lo atacaron.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —dejó escapar Rafael por lo bajo.

No hacía falta que Alphonse fuera más específico. El mencionado Instituto solo había sufrido un ataque de gravedad en los últimos cincuenta años. Tiberius casi podía palpar el sufrimiento de Alphonse al pensar en su padre, aquel que no sabía si odiar o amar por formar parte de una historia cruel dentro de la Guerra Oscura.

—¿Qué tienen que ver el Pontmercy del Burren, Simone Verlac y el Instituto de Oslo? —Dejó escapar Getty, evidentemente frustrada.

Dicho así y en vista de la aparente facultad de Alphonse sobre acontecimientos pasados o futuros (algo sobre lo que debería hablar con la madre del muchacho), Tiberius comenzó a tener una negra sospecha. Más valía no pronunciarla, ni siquiera a Kit, hasta corroborarla o desmentirla.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar —afirmó.

Poco sabía Tiberius que se desataría un infierno… y no precisamente dirigido a él.


	34. Lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho

**XXXIV. Lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho.**

 _«Si ha de haber conflictos que sea mientras yo viva, que mi hijo pueda vivir en paz.»_

 _Thomas Paine._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La casa de la Rue de l'Université seguía igual que siempre.

Al contemplar la fachada, tan simple en aquella cosmopolita ciudad, Alwyn pensó en cuánto cambiaba el mundo. No en décadas, ni en meses… A veces, bastaban unas horas o un estremecedor instante para que todo lo que conocías se convirtiera en algo más. Por ese lado entendía a los brujos: de no estar en continuo movimiento, muchos de ellos habrían perecido.

Que empatizara con los Hijos de Lilith solo resaltaba que no era un hada pura y lo sabía.

Suspirando, Alwyn buscó en el bolsillo del abrigo que le prestara Yves días atrás, aunque le había recordado al licántropo varias veces que no le daba frío con facilidad. Tras unos segundos, sacó una llave, la cual insertó en la cerradura y la giró con lentitud. Parecía atascarse un poco, pero finalmente dio la vuelta completa y la puerta se abrió.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro, Alwyn entró, cerrando tras de sí con sumo cuidado, aunque la llave no diera señas de obedecer. Acto seguido, se guardó la anticuada pieza de metal en el bolsillo, recordándose el sacar una copia.

Ese pensamiento fue el que le recordó por qué había vuelto a París.

Entre abatido y determinado, Alwyn cruzó el modesto recibidor y fue a dar al amplio vestíbulo, de cuyo techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal que rara vez usaba. Notó, con una sonrisa irónica, que los cabos de vela habían sido reemplazados por bombillas: significaba que Yves y sus muchachos merecían una comisión extra por llevar la modernidad a ese lugar.

Dejando de ver el techo, Alwyn miró a derecha e izquierda, antes de volver a suspirar y caminar a la derecha, a una puerta de madera que siempre estaba cerrada, con llave y otras cosas, cuando él no estaba allí. Esta vez llevó una mano a su cuello, sacándose una fina cadena por el cuello de la camisa, de la cual dio un par de tironcitos antes de que la cadena hiciera aparecer una llave en su mano.

Alwyn contempló la nueva llave con aspecto absorto. Las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer eran muchas, además de que no estaba seguro de que el plan diera el resultado deseado. Solo le quedaba confiar en que había hecho todo lo posible por tener éxito, aunque para su persona, la alternativa en caso de fracasar no era agradable.

Suspirando de nuevo, usó la llave en su mano para abrir la puerta de madera y así, enfrentar su destino de una buena vez.

—&—

París podía ser una ciudad fría.

A esas horas de la mañana y a finales de diciembre, era inevitable pensar en la capital francesa de esa manera. Las calles se veían un poco menos congestionadas y se tenía la impresión de que tres de cada cinco paseantes eran turistas.

Siendo sincero verdad, a Étienne Poquelin le importaba poco aquel panorama. Lo había contemplado toda su vida. Había años en que le tranquilizaba y otros, como en esa ocasión, que le alteraba los nervios, en espera de alguna calamidad. Y después de lo que había vivido en los últimos días, no le cabía la menor duda de que se acercaba un verdadero desastre.

A Étienne no le agradaba la sensación de que el Mundo de las Sombras estaba en contra suya. Había estado en estrecho contacto con él desde siempre, primero a través de su madre y luego por cuenta propia, así que sabía que no era todo bondad y dulzura; sin embargo, en aquellos días sentía como si lo repeliera. Eran poquísimos los subterráneos que habían querido conversar con él, cuando a veces, tenía que quitárselos de encima con cualquier pretexto.

Algo se estaba tramando entre los subterráneos y Étienne quería saber qué era.

Más aún, _necesitaba_ saber qué era. La información ya no solo era valiosa en el sentido monetario, sino a nivel personal. Era pensando en ello que se hallaba en conflicto consigo mismo, renegando del momento en que su hermana se involucró sentimentalmente con un cazador de sombras y recriminándose por lo cínico que se sentía al segundo siguiente, ya que de esa relación había nacido su sobrino y sin lugar a dudas, lo había querido siempre.

Bueno, había otra razón para sentirse cínico al renegar de los cazadores de sombras, pero esa no contaba. Después de todo, nunca llegó a concretarse.

Meneando la cabeza, Étienne llegó a su destino. El solo rememorar la última vez que estuvo ahí, hacía que quisiera volverle la fiebre, mantenida a raya a base de medicamentos.

Sin duda, Amélie iba a matarlo cuando lo descubriera. Siempre lo descubría.

El mercado callejero cercano a la torre Eiffel estaba muy activo. Habían cambiado casi toda la mercancía navideña por aquella alusiva al Año Nuevo, fecha a la vuelta de la esquina. Étienne estuvo tentado ese año de solicitar un espacio allí, pero Amélie le recordó que la única vez que lo hizo, las ventas apenas cubrieron los gastos del permiso del ayuntamiento. La gente era así de rara, sin apreciar a los artistas callejeros de París durante las fiestas como en días ordinarios.

En el extremo más próximo a la torre, fingiendo que observaba la mercancía de uno de los locales, estaba el cliente actual de Étienne. Respiró hondo y fue a su encuentro.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días. Pensaba que seguías en cama.

Étienne arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que adoptaba una pose similar a la de su acompañante.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —logró decir—. ¿Tienes lo que comentaste?

—Sí. Sabes las instrucciones al respecto. Debes seguirlas al pie de la letra o…

—Sí, sí, habrá consecuencias. No es la primera vez que trato con este tipo de cosas.

—Una última advertencia nunca está de más.

Al segundo siguiente, Étienne recibía del cliente un maletín marrón, en apariencia común y corriente. Echando mano de toda su voluntad, evitó por todos los medios mirar el maletín demasiado fijamente, no fuera su Visión a jugarle una mala pasada.

—¿Por qué esta entrega? —Se interesó de pronto—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué el interés?

Étienne se encogió de hombros.

—Soy informante —apuntó, fingiendo apatía lo mejor que pudo—, me gusta saber cosas.

—Limítate a saber que eso debe llegar a su destino o no se podrá ayudar a nadie.

Conteniendo un escalofrío, Étienne asintió, para acto seguido empezar a girarse.

—Étienne…

El aludido se giró, mirando distraídamente a su cliente, topándose con un destello similar a cuando el sol refulge contra un cristal. El fenómeno duró unos segundos, pero en uno de sus desesperados parpadeos para recuperar la vista, Étienne creyó vislumbrar un rostro familiar.

—¿Qué…?

—Cuídate, Étienne. Nos veremos cuando todo esto termine… espero.

A continuación, el cliente se retiró, dejando a Étienne más confundido que nunca.

—&—

—¿No está?

Aprovechando que descansaba ese día en el trabajo, Amélie Poquelin había decidido visitar temprano a su hermano, pero se halló con la sorpresa de no encontrarlo.

—Como dijo que se sentía mejor y quería irse, no preguntamos más. ¿No volvió a casa?

Amélie negó con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja.

—¡ _Diablos_ , es la misma cara que pone Al cuando pregunto lo obvio! Discúlpeme, a veces no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Sea bienvenida, Amélie Poquelin.

—Ah, gracias. La bienvenida… ¿Es por una salvaguarda de Soleil, muchacho?

—Sí. Un poco fastidioso, pero ayuda. Y por favor, puede llamarme Rafael. ¿Quiere ver a Al, ya que está aquí?

—Espero no molestar…

—¡Para nada! Aunque mejor le advierto que tenemos compañía. Si dicen o hacen algo inapropiado, deje que nosotros lo arreglemos, ¿sí?

Amélie asintió. El compañero de armas de su hijo le parecía agradable y de buen juicio. Si Alphonse confiaba en él para que le guardara las espaldas, ella también lo haría.

Tal como Rafael anunció, la sala estaba bastante ocupada. Además de los habitantes actuales del departamento, había otros tres cazadores de sombras y una figura que usaba una túnica color pergamino, con el rostro girado hacia las puertas de vidrio.

Aunque acostumbraba a tratar con desconocidos debido al trabajo, Amélie sintió un nudo en la garganta. No recordaba haber estado en presencia de tantos cazadores de sombras.

—¡Al! —llamó Rafael en voz alta, llamando la atención—. Poquelin no fue a casa.

Alphonse abrió la boca para saludarla, pero se contuvo antes de ponerse de pie.

Tal vez que su hijo se pareciera a ella en cuanto a personalidad no era tan malo. Amélie enseguida supo que no sería buena idea que revelara el lazo que los unía.

—¿Por qué crees que no fue a casa? —preguntó Alphonse al estar a un paso de ella.

—Conociéndolo, sería algún trabajo. Pero que yo recuerde, no tenía nada para hoy.

—Disculpen, ¿no nos van a presentar?

La voz, femenina y con leve acento, hizo que Amélie mirara al resto de los presentes.

Quien había hablado, obviamente, debía ser la joven de pelo teñido y aspecto inocente. Inmediatamente se enderezó un poco, aferrando un poco más fuerte, entre las temblorosas manos, el asa de su bolso.

—Amélie Poquelin —respondió, con voz firme y guiada por una corazonada, añadió—. Informante mundana con la Visión.

—¡Poquelin! —exclamó por lo bajo un muchacho rubio y de aspecto fuerte, con unos ojos azules que le recordaban, de forma no muy grata, a los de Eddie—. Los he oído nombrar. En el Instituto los llaman de vez en cuando. ¿Qué es Étienne Poquelin de usted?

—Mi hermano mayor. ¿Tu nombre es…?

—Günther Longford.

Como pudo, contuvo una mueca de dolor. ¡Longford! No era raro que se acordara de Eddie.

—Por curiosidad, ¿tu padre era Gilbert Longford?

—Lo es, sí. ¿Lo conoce?

—¡Ah, con que sigue vivo! No, no he tenido tan mala suerte.

Sabía que estaba portándose grosera, pero Amélie dudaba que un día pudiera olvidar el mal trago que aquel infeliz le hizo pasar a su querido amigo.

—¿Por qué aquí me topo con más de uno que está disgustado con mi padre? —masculló el rubio, aunque no se vio demasiado ofendido.

—Porque es un idiota —soltó Getty Lovelace, sin más.

—¡Getty! —Llamó Alphonse, en señal de censura.

—Tú ni siquiera lo conoces —apuntó Günther Longford, ahora sí un poco molesto.

—Y no quiero, gracias.

—Señora Poquelin, Günther Longford, Arya Starkweather y Xiaolang Honglian son Centuriones —intervino Tiberius Blackthorn, en absoluto alterado por el cambio de ánimos—. El Hermano Elijah ha venido a revisar a nuestra otra huésped.

En ese momento se vio parte del rostro del hombre vestido de color pergamino y Amélie estuvo a punto de dar un brinco, debido a la impresión. Lo único que la detuvo fueron las palabras amables que llegaron a su cabeza.

"Buenos días, Amélie Poquelin. Es un honor volver a verla".

—¿Cómo…?

Amélie, justo a tiempo, notó que la veían con evidente confusión, por lo que se calló.

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos no hablan como los demás —le indicó Alphonse, cordial, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Te ha saludado?

Amélie asintió, sin revelar lo de «volver a verla». Eso quizá no le sentara bien a ninguno de los allí reunidos.

—Si Poquelin no fue a casa, ¿entonces dónde está? —quiso saber Kit Herondale, con una mueca de disgusto en su agraciado rostro.

—Voy a averiguarlo —sin perder tiempo, Amélie sacó del bolso el teléfono celular, buscando apresuradamente en la agenda el número de su hermano, el cual no tardó en marcar. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja—. Si de verdad está en…

— _Hola, Amélie, ¿qué pasa?_

—¡Ah, qué bueno que contestas! ¿Por qué estás en la calle?

— _Yo no…_

—¡Étienne Louis Poquelin, no mientas! Vine a visitarte y me dijeron que te habías ido.

— _Es un trabajo que no podía dejarlo para otro día. Es de los que se pagan al momento._

—¿Solo es por el dinero?

— _Casi. Mira, estoy llegando a_ L'Étoile _, ¿por qué no nos vemos allí y regresamos juntos a casa? No es por ofender, pero los cazadores de sombras que cuidan a tu hijo dan miedo._

—No entiendo por qué lo dices, son gente agradable… aunque quizá tengas razón. Nos vemos allí en… Quince minutos.

— _Gracias, Amélie. Ten cuidado. Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego.

—¿Y bien? —se interesó Rafael, ladeando la cabeza.

—Como pensé, fue por un trabajo. Lo veré en _L'Étoile_ para irnos a casa juntos. Lamento mucho las molestias.

—No fue ninguna molestia, no se preocupe. Los chicos pueden escoltarla, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos. Eso, claro, si está de acuerdo.

Amélie aceptó el ofrecimiento con un gesto de cabeza, detectando una leve sonrisa en Tiberius Blackthorn. No era difícil adivinar su intención y se lo agradeció muchísimo.

—¡Muy bien, a trabajar! —Rafael estiró un brazo por encima de su cabeza, con lo cual se abrió un poco la gabardina negra que usaba, dejando ver que colgando de la cintura, llevaba una espada en su vaina—. Menos mal que no me había desarmado. ¿Al?

Alphonse asintió, acomodándose las mangas de su chaqueta verde oscuro. Algo en el movimiento de sus dedos le trajo recuerdos a Amélie, pero no podía precisar de qué.

—¿ _L'Étoile_ no es un sitio de subterráneos? —Dejó escapar Arya Starkweather, ceñuda.

—Pertenece a madame Glace, si a eso te refieres —indicó Alphonse.

—Sí, también. Pero me refería a…

—La mayor parte de los empleados son subterráneos, sí, aunque también hay mundanos, dos o tres, que tienen la Visión.

—Yo quise decir…

—Los Poquelin son informantes muy conocidos del Mundo de las Sombras aquí en París —acotó Günther, poniéndose de pie—, no me extrañaría que frecuentaran un sitio como ese. ¿Puedo ir? He oído que su repostería es excelente.

—Deberíamos ir volviendo al Escolamántico —señaló Xiaolang Honglian, severo.

—Es verdad… Me deben esa visita, entonces.

Comenzaron a despedirse unos de otros, así que Amélie pudo observar a los cazadores de sombras, antes que los centuriones y el Hermano Silencioso se fueran en primer lugar.

—Nada de desvíos y cuídense las espaldas —indicó Kit a los muchachos, al verlos salir.

—¡Hasta luego! —Se despidió Getty Lovelace, agitando una mano y luego, sonriendo de lado, añadió—. ¡Y dale un beso de mi parte a Perenelle, Rafael!

Amélie estuvo a punto de reír cuando el aludido, rojo como un tomate, le contestó a su amiga al tiempo que se alejaba.

—¡ _Diablos_ , Getty, no seas cruel!

—¿Perenelle? ¿La mesera hada de _L'Étoile_? ¿Esa Perenelle?

Rafael se adelantó varios pasos, diciendo algo de "usar a _Misericordia_ " que Amélie en realidad no entendía.

—Sí, parece que a Rafael le gusta —Alphonse se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo que…

Amélie no pudo continuar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como casi siempre que pensaba en Jérôme. Él y Eddie eran una parte de su pasado muy corta, pero realmente feliz. Pensar en lo jóvenes que murieron le rompía el corazón.

—¿Madre?

El susurro de Alphonse la sacó de su abatimiento. Miró a aquel muchacho, alto y fuerte, un reflejo viviente del hombre que había amado, que la veía con unos ojos como los suyos… Sí, aunque Jérôme y Eddie se hubieran ido, le quedaba Alphonse. Increíblemente, podía ver en él a esos dos cazadores de sombras que siempre andaban juntos y eso la llenaban de dicha.

—Lo siento, Alphonse. Yo… me quedé pensando en otra cosa. Te decía… Jérôme conoció a Perenelle. Ella era una niña entonces. Jérôme llegó a compadecer a quien intentara ser novio de Perenelle, aunque no recuerdo que me dijera por qué… En fin, sus palabras exactas fueron «siento pena por el pobre diablo que quiera ser el novio de Nelly…»

—¿Mi padre la llamaba «Nelly»? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, ¿es importante?

—No, pero… Acabo de recordar algo que le dijo Perenelle a Rafe, algo como… «Solo tú me llamas así ahora».

—Es que después de Jérôme, nadie la llamó así otra vez. ¿A tu amigo cómo se le ocurrió?

—No lo sé, solo así. Intentaba ser… simpático, supongo. Cuando ella no le reclamó… Sonreía como nunca y se puso tan nervioso que casi se tira el café encima.

—¡Pobrecillo!

—De eso nada. Cada vez que tenemos que colarnos a un sitio y hay una chica de por medio, se la gana sin esfuerzo. Ya le tocaba algo difícil.

Amélie lo miró con evidente asombro por unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Qué pasa, madre?

—¡Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así!

—Lo siento, yo…

—¡No lo sientas! ¡Has sonado justo como Jérôme!

Amélie rió un poco más, callando de golpe cuando notó que Alphonse fruncía el ceño.

—Yo no soy como él, ¿verdad?

—No, pero él no esperaba que lo fueras —Amélie suspiró, echando un vistazo a la espalda de Rafael, midiendo la distancia que les faltaba por recorrer, antes de explicar—. Jérôme era alegre, con ideas propias, entre algunos de los suyos lo consideraban un desvergonzado… Y lo sabía, Alphonse, sabía cuáles eran sus lados buenos y sus lados malos, y no quería que tuvieras uno u otro solo por ser su hijo. Quería que fueras una buena persona, un buen cazador de sombras, todo eso siendo tú. No niego que llegó a decir que esperaba poder entrenar contigo con espadas, pero… También era muy feliz con solo imaginar el día en que lo llamaras "papá". Créeme, él estaría orgulloso de ti. Yo lo estoy. Eres mucho más de lo que nos llegamos a imaginar.

Ver a su hijo sonrojarse era extrañamente divertido, notó Amélie.

—¿Sabes qué más dijo Jérôme de ti?

—Yo… No. ¿Dijo muchas cosas? Es decir, nací… Disculpa, ¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

—¿Tu cumpleaños? El treinta y uno de octubre. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, creí que tal vez… No sé, que quizá podría tener la fecha equivocada.

—Jérôme no se equivocaría en el registro con los suyos. Eddie cumplía años el mismo día.

—¿En serio? ¿Por eso también me llamo Edward?

—No, eso lo decidió Jérôme antes de que nacieras. Me dijo que quería que tuvieras un recuerdo de alguien a quien pudieras admirar. Jérôme adoraba a Eddie, pensaba que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido y que si tú eras la mitad de bueno lo que era Eddie, se sentiría muy agradecido.

—Me habría gustado conocerlos. A los dos.

—¡Al! —llamó Rafael con un deje de urgencia en su voz—. ¡Que ella se quede allí!

—¿De qué hablas?

Rafael se echó a correr y solo al mirar más allá de él, Amélie comprendió su prisa.

Salía humo de una esquina de la Rue du Cirque.

—Algo ha pasado en _L'Étoile_.

En cuanto lo dijo, Amélie supo que nunca lo habría creído posible. El simple hecho de que se supiera el nombre de su dueña era suficiente para intimidar a cualquier buscapleitos, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para provocar a la Gran Bruja de París? Eso sin contar a los parroquianos fieles, casi todos subterráneos y algunos con muy buenos contactos.

—Madre, quédate atrás.

Amélie miró a Alphonse sacar de un bolsillo la estela, descubriéndose el antebrazo izquierdo al segundo siguiente para trazarse allí unas cuantas runas. Jamás había visto a un cazador de sombras mover la estela de esa forma, veloz y fluida, casi elegante…

Inesperadamente, le vino a la mente Alwyn, su padre, la única vez que lo vio escribir.

—Tengo que respaldar a Rafe —musitó Alphonse, guardándose la estela en cuanto acabó, bajando su manga cuando la miró—. Por favor, madre, quédate atrás.

—Alphonse, mi hermano…

—Lo ayudaremos, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo. Por favor, cuídate.

Amélie detectó un cambio en la expresión de su hijo, uno extraño. Le parecía que el chico estaba sorprendido por haberla oído decir eso, pero avergonzado al segundo siguiente, ocultando bajo la seriedad cualquier signo de todo lo anterior. Era como si el demostrar lo que sentía lo asustara y necesitara mostrarse estoico, casi frío, para no hacerse daño.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, deseosa de estar errada respecto a su suposición.

Con aire tímido, Alphonse le tomó una mano, le dio un breve apretón y la soltó.

—Gracias —dijo, esbozando una de sus escasas sonrisas—. Sabía que tú sí me diría eso.

—¿Decir qué?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, antes de correr rumbo a _L'Étoile_.

Solo cuando perdió de vista al muchacho, Amélie creyó saber a qué se había referido y contuvo las lágrimas solo al pensar en lo que Jérôme y Eddie harían en un caso semejante.

¡Oh, alguien iba a pagar por sus actos! Eso podía jurarlo.

—&—

Algo en la mente de Perenelle resonó como una campana.

El turno matutino en _L'Étoile_ solía ser tranquilo, aunque durante las vacaciones mundanas, había días en que se llenaba el lugar, como ocurría en ese momento. Así, había pedido a uno de los chicos de la cocina que se quedara en la barra mientras ella recorría las mesas, dando la bienvenida y anotando pedidos. Por fortuna, varios querían cosas para llevar, así que pronto pudo tomarse un respiro, diciéndole a su ayudante temporal que podía volver a su puesto.

—Lámame si vuelve a descontrolarse todo, Perenelle.

—Sí, claro. Gracias, Phillipe.

Cuando el chico se fue, Perenelle paseó la mirada por el sitio, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre castaño, con un abrigo marrón encima y sosteniendo un maletín también marrón.

Al notar que el hombre la saludaba con una mano, Perenelle correspondió, dándose cuenta de quién era. Étienne Poquelin no se pasaba por allí a menudo, prefería el café donde trabajaba su hermana, pero al ser informante del Mundo de las Sombras, se dejaba caer por allí si el cliente en turno así lo pedía.

Al ver al mundano acercarse, sintió algo en el aire. Una especie de oscilación.

—Buenos días —dijo Étienne con voz algo ronca—. Uno de esos tés finos que tienen, ¿sí?

—Buenos días, monsieur Poquelin. ¿Té? ¿No café?

—Hoy no. Demasiada cafeína me caería mal. Medicina mundana, ya sabes…

Perenelle asintió, habiendo oído algo así de otro de los pocos visitantes mundanos del café.

—¿Algo más?

—Por ahora no. Voy a una mesa, espero a alguien.

La oscilación en el aire se fue con Étienne, por lo cual Perenelle lo observó por un minuto.

El maletín parpadeó, cual bombilla que falla, viéndose por unos segundos como otra cosa.

Fue cuando la campana resonó en su mente por primera vez. Era un tipo de alerta, porque ella sabía lo que era el maletín en realidad, aunque realmente no lo recordara.

Meneando la cabeza, dejó el asunto por la paz. Étienne a veces cumplía con encargos muy raros, como cuando le alegró la tarde a un licántropo entregándole una lista de tiendas de discos.

La puerta principal volvió a abrirse. Esa vez, cuando Perenelle miró, su campana mental sonó más fuerte aún, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, adolorida.

El recién llegado era uno de los suyos, pero a él sí se le notaba. Sus puntiagudas orejas sobresalían entre largos mechones de pelo plateado que, sin éxito, pretendían disimularlas. Sus facciones eran perfectas, al menos para los estándares de los seres mágicos, pero era sumamente extraño que sobre los ojos llevara atada una larga tira de tela azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus elegantes ropas. Aún con los ojos vendados, se movía como si viera perfectamente.

No había que ser genio para saber que la cosa podía ponerse fea.

Perenelle se movió con disimulo, palpando por debajo de la barra hasta que encontró unos cuantos botones. Tanteó con cuidado, repasando mentalmente una lista, antes de oprimir uno de los botones tres veces, en rápida sucesión.

Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

El hada recién llegada pasaba entre las mesas sin problemas, sin causar ninguna molestia pero al mismo tiempo, provocando escalofríos y muecas cuando era visto. Perenelle respiró hondo para mantenerse en calma y no apartó demasiado la mano de los botones bajo la barra.

El hada se detuvo junto a la mesa de Étienne Poquelin. ¿Sería su cliente? Por la cara del mundano al verlo, la respuesta era no.

Con la mano libre, Perenelle hizo unos cuantos movimientos de dedos; "florituras", las llamaba su padre. No despegó la vista del recién llegado mientras sentía el poder cosquilleándole en las venas, llegando a sus inquietos dedos y tomando forma. Ojalá el tipo no percibiera lo que estaba haciendo o habría problemas.

Perenelle supo que habría problemas de todas formas cuando el desconocido estiró una mano hacia el maletín de Étienne y el mundano, sin demora, se puso de pie de un salto con maletín en mano, dispuesto a escapar.

Aquel hada estiró la otra mano, en la cual empuñaba una daga, justo cuando algo brillante se la rozó, causándole una herida.

Todos los allí presentes se giraron hacia Perenelle, quien estiraba un brazo por encima de la barra… y en dicho brazo, se podía ver que cargaba con algo muy parecido a una ballesta, aunque más pequeña de lo normal.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó Perenelle, aunque no con su tono cortés de empleada, sino con uno muy frío—. Debo pedirle que se retire. No se aceptan riñas en este establecimiento.

El hada volteó la cara hacia ella, causándole un escalofrío. Sin saber por qué, juraría que la fulminaba con la mirada. Acto seguido, el tipo pronunció unas palabras que nadie entendió.

Nadie excepto Perenelle, increíblemente.

— _Mantén tu mano fuera de esto, hada imperfecta._

Perenelle parpadeó a toda velocidad, sorprendida. Era un secreto a voces su condición de hada, pero los recién llegados a París no se enteraban hasta que alguien se los decía.

¿Con quién había estado hablando ese tipo? ¿Y la había llamado «imperfecta»? Eso no le parecía raro. Había fantaseado un par de veces en que era más como un hada, pero…

—Le repito que las riñas están prohibidas aquí —soltó, decidiendo ignorar lo que le pedía aquel sujeto—. Si quiere pelear, tendrá que ser afuera —lo señaló con la ballesta, para luego indicar la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tras un largo instante, el hada sin nombre movió una mano de manera tan fugaz, que Perenelle temió haber disparado en vano. Sin embargo, su flecha mágica dio contra algo, causando un estallido que hizo echarse al suelo a todos los allí presentes.

A duras penas, Perenelle se mantuvo en su sitio, lo mismo que aquel hada, justo cuando salía el personal de cocina con expresión fiera y armado hasta los dientes. Cuando el otro notó, quién sabe cómo, que lo superaban en número, ya no esperó más para dirigirse a la puerta.

Perenelle habría respirado tranquila si justo entonces no hubiera entrado Rafael.

— _A un lado, hijo del Ángel._

Tal vez Rafael no entendiera las palabras, pero por su expresión, Perenelle supo que él intuía parte del significado. Desenvainó una espada corta y estilizada, apuntando al desconocido.

—En nombre de la Clave, identifíquese —exigió, moviendo los ojos velozmente antes de preguntar—. ¿Están todos bien?

Hubo varios murmullos de afirmación y cuando Rafael la miró fijamente por unos segundos, Perenelle asintió con la cabeza, apuntando su arma a la espalda del hada.

— _No respondo ante la Clave, hijo del Ángel. Apártate._

Rafael frunció el ceño, claramente confundido por el idioma que no comprendía.

—¿Ante quién respondes entonces? —Preguntó ella.

— _Tampoco respondo ante una imperfecta expulsada, eso es seguro._

¿Cómo demonios ese tipo afirmaba algo que ni ella misma sabía? Perenelle dejó de lado la cuestión, centrándose en lo que necesitaba hacerse.

—No vas a poder irte ahora que la Clave está involucrada —advirtió—. Según los términos actuales de la Paz Fría…

— _Esa Paz Fría suya no me afecta._

Eso solo dejaba una opción y no era nada buena.

—Eres de la Cacería, ¿verdad?

— _¿A ti qué más te da?_

Típica respuesta de hada. Perenelle resopló, sin bajar el arma ni la guardia, antes de dirigirse a Rafael.

—Si es de la Cacería Salvaje, no puedes retenerlo.

—¿Y lo es?

Perenelle estuvo a punto de asentir, pero se lo pensó mejor. Había una forma de comprobarlo, aunque tal vez resultara peligrosa en esas circunstancias.

—Demuestra que eres de la Cacería, hada. Muéstranos los ojos.

Rafael hizo un leve gesto de aprobación que Perenelle agradeció.

— _¿Por qué debería? ¿Solo para satisfacer sus absurdos Acuerdos?_

—Si no lo haces, lo tomaremos como que tienes algo qué ocultar y te retendremos hasta que la Clave decida qué hacer contigo. Estoy segura de que no quieres eso.

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable. A Perenelle se le acalambraba el brazo por el peso de la ballesta y notaba que Rafael vigilaba que a su alrededor, nadie quisiera intervenir, pues seguramente saldría herido.

Entonces, para completar una escena de por sí complicada, detrás de Rafael se dejó ver Alphonse Montclaire, quien llegaba a toda carrera.

Perenelle sabía que Rafael y el chico Montclaire eran _parabatai_ , un dúo de cazadores de sombras más unido que ningún otro, por lo que no la sorprendió en absoluto que Alphonse no cometiera una imprudencia y se limitara a colocarse, lentamente, junto a Rafael.

En aquel momento, como la situación lo requería, Alphonse estaba muy serio, casi solemne, lo cual le hizo pensar en Jérôme Montclaire y en cuánto lo echaba de menos. Tal vez un día compartiera sus memorias con Alphonse. Tal vez.

Aquel no era el momento y menos cuando el hada movió la cabeza hacia Alphonse, quien dio un respingo ante la imagen de alguien que parecía mirarlo aún con los ojos vendados.

— _¿Quién es este mestizo que me altera con su presencia?_

Perenelle no supo qué la sorprendió más: si el escuchar aquello sobre Alphonse o que éste arqueara las cejas, como si hubiera comprendido lo que el extraño decía.

—Lo lamento, señor, solo entendí «mestizo».

Que Alphonse hiciera gala de su cortesía habitual hizo que Rafael rodara los ojos y que Perenelle lo mirara atónita.

—Quiere saber quién eres —tradujo ella, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alphonse asintió.

—Mi nombre es Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Si con «mestizo» se refiere a que mi padre era cazador de sombras y mi madre es mundana…

— _¿Crees que esa palabrería me distraerá de tu sangre de hada?_

De nuevo, Perenelle se quedó pasmada. ¿Aquel tipo hablaba en serio?

—Solo he comprendido «hada» —indicó Alphonse, confundido.

—¿Cómo es que le entiendes para empezar, Al? —quiso saber Rafael.

—Es idioma feérico. Lo estudié un poco por mi cuenta, en la Academia.

No, Perenelle sabía que no era solo eso. Pero era complicado explicarlo en ese momento.

—Alphonse —llamó, con lo cual ambos cazadores de sombras la miraron con atención—. Él dice que tienes sangre de hada.

Alphonse tragó saliva y Perenelle casi se quedó con la boca abierta. La cosa mejoraba por momentos, pensó con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo puede asegurar que tengo sangre de hada?

Si no estuviera tan separada del joven Montclaire, Perenelle le habría echado los brazos al cuello. Aunque se olvidó de todo eso cuando escuchó lo que, tratándose de un hada, no podía tomarse como broma o sarcasmo.

— _Tus ojos son iguales a aquellos que me maldijeron con no poder mostrar nunca más._


	35. Yo soy el arma

**XXXV. Yo soy el arma.**

 _«Qué difícil intentar salir ilesos de esta magia en la que nos hayamos presos.»_

 _Joaquín Sabina._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

—¿Qué dijo? —Se interesó Rafael.

Perenelle no se veía capaz de traducir literalmente, eso Alphonse se lo notó en la cara desde la primera palabra que escuchó. Su _parabatai_ iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento y había que sacar a la gente inocente de allí antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Lo peor, quizá, era que sin motivo aparente, él quería saber todo lo que pudiera de aquel sujeto de ojos vendados.

—Disculpe, pero si nos entiende, ¿no puede hablar en nuestro idioma? Solo alcancé a distinguir «ojos» y… ¿«maldición»?

Miró a Perenelle, quien asintió como si no quisiera. ¿Cuál sería la traducción completa?

—Y ya en eso, le agradeceríamos que nos dejara desarmarlo —añadió Rafael con ironía.

—Rafe, debemos evacuar también —le hizo notar.

—Yo me encargo de eso —se ofreció Perenelle, abandonando poco a poco su puesto para dirigirse a los que habían salido de la cocina y susurrarles instrucciones.

— _¡Alto! Vine por la llave y no pienso irme sin que me la entregue._

El hada se giró bruscamente hacia donde poco antes estuviera Étienne Poquelin.

Sin embargo, su tío se había movido, paso a paso, hasta estar a un metro de los empleados de cocina, quienes no tardaron en rodearlo a modo de protección.

—¿Dijo algo de una «llave»? —inquirió Alphonse.

—Sí, que vino por ella y no va a irse si no la tiene.

—¿Nos vio cara de cerrajeros? —espetó Rafael, ceñudo.

—No puedo darle esto —aclaró Étienne en el acto, por detrás de un hombre muy alto y de un muchacho de espalda ancha—. Tengo instrucciones precisas. Si no las sigo al pie de la letra…

— _¿A quién le ordenaron entregar eso?_

Perenelle tradujo a toda prisa, nerviosa.

—Espero que no sea a usted —soltó Étienne, antes de respirar hondo y pronunciar, en tono interrogativo—. ¿Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, conocido como…?

— _No pronuncies el sobrenombre aquí, mundano con Visión. Con eso es suficiente. Soy yo._

—¿En serio? —dejó escapar Perenelle, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿En serio qué? —Preguntó Étienne.

—Eh… Dice que es él, monsieur Poquelin, pero que no pronuncie el sobrenombre aquí.

—¡Tengo qué hacerlo! ¡Así me lo han pedido! Si no, no puedo entregar nada.

Perenelle mostró su preocupación, lo cual fue señal para Alphonse de intervenir.

—Señor —llamó, dirigiéndose al hada, que de nuevo se fijó en él como si de verdad pudiera verlo—, si he entendido bien, ¿su nombre es Thorwyn?

— _¿Por qué preguntas?_

—Eh… ¿le extraña que quiera confirmar? —Alphonse miró a Perenelle, quien asintió con la cabeza—. Eso… Quiero estar seguro de cómo puedo llamarlo.

— _¿Por qué quieres llamarme por mi nombre?_

Perenelle tradujo de nuevo, compartiendo parte de la confusión del tal Thorwyn.

—Déjenos sacar a los no relacionados y se lo diré. Por favor.

Alphonse no estaba seguro de que fuera a aceptar. Las hadas podían demostrar mucho orgullo, como pudo observar algunas veces en Nueva York, acompañando él y Rafael al Emisario a algunas reuniones con subterráneos. Además, si había causado un alboroto por obtener lo que quería, ¿qué garantizaba que no era capaz de algo peor?

Increíblemente, la suerte le sonrió. El hada asintió, por lo cual Rafael exhaló un profundo suspiro y ayudó al parroquiano más cercano a cruzar la puerta a su espalda; al mismo tiempo, los empleados de cocina acompañaban a algunos a donde, si no recordaba mal, se iba a los baños.

Pronto ya no quedaron allí más que el personal de _L'Étoile_ , Étienne Poquelin, el hada, Rafael y él. Alphonse respiró hondo, dejó escapar el aire y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

Lo que seguía sería lo más complicado, aunque seguramente Rafael no lo vería así.

—Perenelle, diles que pueden retirarse, a excepción de uno o dos, los que prefieras.

Los empleados de cocina hicieron ademán de protestar, pero Perenelle asintió y habló con ellos en murmullos y regresaron por donde habían venido, a excepción de un muchacho de alborotado pelo castaño y brazos fortalecidos por el ejercicio, que se encaramó a la barra y los miró desde allí con una pose fingidamente desenfadada.

—Tío, por favor, acércate y siéntate con Rafe y conmigo. Monsieur Thorwyn, enfrente de nosotros. Perenelle, entre nosotros. Vamos a resolver esto sin causar un verdadero desastre.

—Los que acaban de irse van a hablar, Al —aseguró Rafael.

—No, Rafe. No les conviene. La última vez que lo hicieron, los del Instituto intentaron clausurar el lugar. Desde entonces, nadie abre la boca sobre un alboroto aquí. Además, ya viste que normalmente pueden hacerse cargo de las contingencias.

Tras esa explicación, Alphonse intuyó que Rafael haría muchas preguntas, pero se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo y no le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

—Tío, por favor, haz tu entrega.

Étienne asintió, colocando sobre la mesa lo que parecía un maletín común y corriente, color marrón. Alphonse, por el rabillo del ojo, captó a su tío dedicándole una mirada que no comprendió.

—¿Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, conocido como la _Espada Bastarda_ de la Cacería Salvaje?

De inmediato, Alphonse comprendió la aversión del hada por semejante nombre.

— _Lo soy._

Frunció el ceño. Esta vez había comprendido la frase completa sin necesidad de complementarla con la traducción de Perenelle. ¿Por qué?

—Se me dijo que pusiera la mano sobre esto, para confirmar su identidad, y solo entonces lo podrá abrir —detalló Étienne en un tono profesional.

Thorwyn asintió con la cabeza y puso la mano derecha sobre el maletín, que delante de todos, se transformó en un estuche de madera rectangular, que en la tapa tenía grabado, en color dorado, un elaborado diseño de enredaderas y símbolos, en cuyo centro se entreveía un insecto.

—¿Una polilla? —dejó escapar Rafael, frunciendo el ceño y viendo el grabado con atención.

—Una libélula —corrigió Alphonse automáticamente.

—Entre las hadas, se les relaciona con la agilidad —comentó Perenelle, pensativa.

— _Tú eres un hada, niña._

—Lo soy de nacimiento, pero nada más. Lo cual no es mi culpa. Recuerdo perfectamente que me llamaste «imperfecta expulsada».

—¿Eso qué significa?

Rafael se veía dispuesto a golpear a alguien si la respuesta no le agradaba.

—Que si físicamente no eres lo que las hadas esperan, te sacan de su reino sin posibilidad de regresar. Eso debe explicar mi gran laguna mental sobre lo que viví antes de llegar a París.

El tono de Perenelle era irónico, notó Alphonse, pero también cargado de cierta amargura, la cual intuía que no estaba relacionada con el ser echada de donde debió haber crecido.

—¿Físicamente no…? ¡Pero si eres preciosa!

Rafael enrojeció tras decir eso, pero logró no bajar la vista. Perenelle, también con las mejillas encendidas, dio una cabezada para agradecer el cumplido, antes de carraspear.

—Aunque no lo creas, hay estándares entre las hadas —afirmó—, no por nada las llaman «la gente bella». En mi caso, me veo demasiado mundana para ellos, aunque en todo lo demás soy un hada. Lo que me sorprende es que él lo supiera con tan solo… ¿Mirarme?

Veía a Thorwyn, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada, como si hubiera fijado los ojos en el grabado del estuche.

— _Fui maldecido con no mostrar los ojos nunca más, no con no ver nunca más. Hay una diferencia que no puedo evitar agradecer._

Alphonse apretó los labios, esperando a la traducción de Perenelle para poder hacer la pregunta que le surgió en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué fue maldecido?

— _Por cumplir un sueño._

No era una respuesta muy clara.

—¿De quién era el sueño? —Perenelle externó la curiosidad de los ahí reunidos, tras traducir lo dicho por Thorwyn.

— _Mío._

—Entendí… —Alphonse titubeó, antes de decir—. ¿El sueño era suyo?

Thorwyn asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de llave es tan grande? —preguntó Rafael.

—Conociendo a las hadas, quizá no sea una llave en el sentido literal —conjeturó Alphonse, con los ojos fijos en el estuche—. Monsieur Thorwyn, ¿qué…?

— _Dijiste que me explicarías lo de llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Y por qué finges que no me entiendes por completo? Al menos ahora lo estás haciendo. Se te nota en algunos de tus gestos._

Perenelle, con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Alphonse con incredulidad.

—Entonces es verdad —musitó ella, pasmada—. Tienes sangre de hada.

—¿Al? —Rafael lo veía con aire confundido.

—Rafe, no creo que deba contártelo ahora.

—¿Lo dices por Nelly? ¡Ella no se lo dirá a nadie!

—Si lo prometo —recalcó Perenelle, con una leve sonrisa—. Recuerda, soy un hada.

Alphonse asintió.

—No estoy tan seguro de decirlo delante de otros —aclaró—. No me concierne solo a mí.

—¡Ah, en ese caso, puedo esperar! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Yo debería irme a casa —Étienne se puso de pie lentamente—. Me sorprende que Amélie no llegara con ustedes o me llamara…

—Le pedí que se quedara atrás cuando vimos salir el humo.

—En ese caso, la llamaré y le diré que está todo resuelto. Hasta luego, muchachos, Perenelle —Étienne le dedicó un gesto de desdén a Thorwyn antes de añadir—. Voy a cobrar extra por el intento de asalto, dígaselo a Alwyn.

Acto seguido, Étienne abandonó el local mientras sacaba el celular de un bolsillo.

— _¿Alwyn, dijo? ¿Alwyn le encargó que me diera la llave?_

Perenelle se encogió de hombros, antes de traducir para Rafael, quien comentó.

—Tal vez, está en la ciudad, que sepamos. ¿Por qué?

— _Quisiera verlo un momento._

Cuando Perenelle tradujo lo que Thorwyn quería, Rafael arqueó una ceja.

—Definitivamente no entiendo a las hadas, Al —comentó, volteando hacia Alphonse, para luego echarse a reír—. ¡Y mira en quiénes me fui a fijar!

—En eso no podemos ayudarle, lo siento.

— _Te disculpas demasiado, Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Eres un hijo del Ángel bastante humilde, ¿no te parece?_

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, antes de recordar un detalle.

—¿Podría explicarme por qué entiendo lo que está diciendo? Sí, estudié el feérico por mi cuenta, pero nunca pude practicar con alguien, así que…

— _El idioma de las hadas, al menos el dialecto que estoy usando, está compuesto por dos cosas. Una es el lenguaje como tal, las palabras y todo eso. Otra está en la sangre. Algunos lo llaman magia, otros creen que es un tipo de intuición. Sin importar qué sea, solo si eres hada podrás entender correctamente el idioma. Otros podrán estudiarlo e incluso hablarlo un poco, pero se perderían algunas sutilezas en el camino si no tienen sangre de hada corriendo por sus venas._

—Eso invalida la teoría de los mundanos con Visión. Se les cree descendientes de hadas.

— _No precisamente._

—¿Por qué?

— _Entre más se diluya la sangre con el mestizaje, menos de hada tendrá la persona._

—¿Y yo? No soy mitad hada. Ni siquiera una cuarta parte. ¿Por qué no me cuesta entender el idioma feérico?

— _Respecto a eso, no sé qué decirte._

—Al, te recuerdo que sigo aquí.

Alphonse dio un respingo, agachando la cabeza al segundo siguiente.

—Lo siento, Rafe. No quería…

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Y respecto a esto —Rafael, muy serio, señaló el estuche, mirando a Thorwyn—, ¿nos dejaría ver el contenido antes de que se vaya? Comprenderá que nos preocupe que tenga algo potencialmente peligroso.

—Rafe… —musitó Perenelle, preocupada.

Para sorpresa de ella y Rafael, Thorwyn "miró" a Alphonse.

— _Se lo mostraré a él._

—¿Por qué solo a mí?

Thorwyn no contestó, por lo cual Perenelle y Rafael intuyeron que debían irse. Se levantaron de sus asientos y le dedicaron diversos gestos a Alphonse para darle a entender que no irían lejos. Luego, con un ademán, Perenelle hizo que el muchacho en la barra bajara y se fuera con ellos. Según lo que Alphonse pudo observar, entraron a la cocina.

— _¿Eres feliz como cazador de sombras, Alphonse Edward Montclaire?_

La pregunta, repentina y demasiado personal, fue hecha con voz amable. Alphonse titubeó, pues solo en tiempos recientes, se habían interesado de esa manera en él.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, con la mente en la gente que ahora lo amaba.

— _Tardaste en contestar._

—Lo sé.

— _¿Es porque desconoces mis intenciones?_

—Sí, en parte.

— _¿Algún otro motivo?_

Alphonse sentía algo muy extraño, que solo le pasaba en muy contadas ocasiones.

Quería confiar en ese hombre hada y por lo tanto, contarle lo que estaba pensando.

Como pudo, contuvo el impulso. Necesitaba que algo o alguien le aseguraran que esa sensación no era un error.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten ese tipo de cosas.

Alphonse no se sintió tan mal al responder así. Después de todo, no estaba mintiendo.

— _Eso no habla bien de los cazadores de sombras con los que vives._

—Con los que vivía. Antes… hace unos pocos años, de hecho… Si me hubiera preguntado eso mismo, lo de ser feliz, se habría notado que no, aunque me asustara demasiado decirlo en voz alta. Ahora es diferente. Tengo amigos y una familia. Por ellos necesito cuidar lo que le digo, porque con todo respeto, no lo conozco y temo que pueda…

— _Calma. Lo entiendo. Me agradas y eso es raro, los cazadores de sombras no suelen ganarse mis simpatías. Juro que no voy a hacer daño a tu persona o a quienes protejas, ya sea por palabra, por obra o incluso por omisión._

Alphonse estaba atónito. Era muy raro obtener un juramento como ese de parte de un hada, más si se era cazador de sombras. Sabía que era algo sumamente valioso, por lo que inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y musitó.

—Muchas gracias.

— _De nada. Ahora, permite que te muestre la llave. Tuviste razón antes._

—¿Antes?

Por primera vez, Thorwyn se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa, la cual acentuaba la belleza de sus facciones incluso con los ojos cubiertos.

— _No es una llave, literalmente hablando_ —apuntó.

Alphonse asintió y guardó silencio mientras el estuche de madera era abierto, esperando que no hubiera algo que tuviera qué confiscar.

Algo le decía que de intentar quitarle la "llave", Thorwyn no se lo pondría fácil.

—&—

—A ver, otra vez. Más despacio.

Alphonse se animó a entrar a la cocina de _L'Étoile_ para anunciar que había terminado con Thorwyn, aunque se quedó callado ante la curiosa escena con la que se topó.

Rafael, con un delantal blanco sobre el traje de combate, mezclaba algo en un enorme tazón con ayuda de un batidor de globo, mientras Perenelle le recitaba instrucciones en voz baja.

Aquella oportunidad no podía dejarla pasar. Sacó el celular a toda velocidad y logró tomar un par de fotos de su _parabatai_ antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

—¡Miren nada más! Yves tenía razón, ¡es como ver a Jérôme otra vez!

Dando un respingo, Alphonse se giró hacia la voz, descubriendo a un hombre muy alto y ancho de hombros, de pelo castaño claro atado en una coleta en la nuca y ataviado con la ropa blanca de la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—¡Al, ven a ver esto! —Llamó Rafael con una sonrisa—. Nelly me está enseñando cómo se hacen los _croissants_.

—Me sorprende —confesó—. Que yo sepa, Perenelle no le enseña sus recetas a nadie.

A una, la nombrada le pidió silencio a señas y Rafael alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Recetas de Nelly? —musitó.

—¡El clon de Jérôme es un aguafiestas! —bromeó otro de los empleados, rubio y delgado, haciendo reír a todos.

—Lo siento, yo no soy…

—Monsieur Alfa nos habló de ti —indicó el muchacho castaño que poco antes vigilara a Perenelle desde la barra del local—. Ha dicho a toda la manada que el hijo de Jérôme Montclaire es como otro de los nuestros y que así debemos tratarlo.

—Eso…

— _Diablos_ , Al, a padre le impresionaría mucho algo así —aseguró Rafael.

—Pero eso… Yo no…

—Monsieur Jérôme fue un buen hombre —aseguró Perenelle, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras le quitaba, con suavidad, el tazón a Rafael—. Es uno de los pocos cazadores de sombras a los que queríamos en París, así que no deben extrañarte estas cosas, Alphonse.

—¿Queríamos? —Rafael frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el delantal.

—Sí. Lo conocí cuando era pequeña. Me hacía reír y me regalaba caramelos mundanos.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sabía Jérôme de cosas mundanas —comentó el hombre de hombros anchos, recibiendo el tazón que Perenelle le entregaba—, pero tiene sentido si salía con la informante Poquelin…

—¿Qué? —se exaltó Rafael—. ¿Yves Roux les dijo eso?

—No, fue cosa de sumar dos más dos. No conocemos a otra mujer que tuviera unos ojos tan raros como esos o que se llevara tan bien con Jérôme. Por cierto, muchos habríamos llevado al sinvergüenza a la cárcel mundana, ¡embarazar a una niña…!

—No sigan con eso, chicos, o le diré a monsieur Roux que han ofendido al hijo de Jérôme Montclaire y eso no le gustará nada.

Alphonse se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate, en tanto los comentarios sobre sus padres iban y venían. Rafael lo veía con una sonrisita de pena

—¡Vamos, Perenelle! ¡Como si el muchacho no lo supiera ya!

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Alphonse en un susurro.

Su expresión no debía ser buena, pues todos se le quedaron mirando con preocupación.

—Pues… la edad de tu madre —respondió el hombre rubio y delgado—. Tú eres de dos mil siete, ¿verdad? De antes de su Guerra Oscura.

—Yo… Sí, ¿por qué?

—Que sepamos, Amélie Poquelin no cumplió dieciocho hasta dos mil nueve.

—¿Qué está insinuando? —gruñó Rafael, dejando de mal modo el delantal sobre la mesa.

—Déjalo, Rafe. Tenemos que irnos.

—¡Pero Al…!

—Perenelle, lamento mucho las molestias. Díselo también a madame Glace.

—Alphonse…

—Con su permiso.

Aunque sabía que no era muy educado, Alphonse solo les dedicó una inclinación de despedida a los empleados de la cocina antes de salir.

Regresó al local principal y como esperaba, Thorwyn se había ido… dejando atrás, sobre la mesa, el estuche de madera por el que casi causó una gran pelea. ¿Acaso solo necesitaba el contenido? Por mero instinto tomó el estuche, mientras caminaba a la puerta principal.

«No nos importa que no quieras hablar con nosotros; es decir, con tu madre, con Kit y conmigo, pero debes saber que estamos aquí.»

Tiberius tenía razón, claro. Alphonse sacó el celular y buscó el número que necesitaba, el cual no tardó en hallar y marcar, llevándose el aparato a la oreja al segundo siguiente.

— _¿Hola? ¿Alphonse? ¿Estás bien?_

—Hola, madre. Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde estás?

— _En el metro. Casi llegamos a casa. ¿Y tú?_

—Estoy saliendo de _L'Étoile_ , iré a casa en un momento. Yo… Me han dicho una cosa y…

— _¿Sí?_

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nací yo?

— _Eso… Dieciséis. ¿Por qué…?_

Suspiró. Alphonse no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara a acusación implícita. Ojalá su madre no se enfadara mucho con él.

—Nací porque no había más remedio, ¿cierto?

Abrió la puerta del café y la cruzó, sintiendo de pronto que el sol ya no brillaba tanto.

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Alphonse, no voy a negar que Jérôme y yo fuimos algo irresponsables, pero nunca, óyeme bien, ¡nunca quisimos tanto algo como el que nacieras!_

Alphonse podía detectar la desesperación en la voz de su madre. El deseo de que le creyera. La impotencia, quizá por no estar allí.

— _¡Dame eso! ¿Alphonse?_

—¿Tío?

— _Permíteme un segundo, hay mucha gente… Disculpe usted… Listo. Mira, es un tema delicado, pero algo debió pasar para que llamaras y preguntaras eso así nada más…_

—Lo siento…

— _No lo sientas, ya me lo explicarás luego. Solo quiero que sepas que… No me enorgullezco de eso, pero cuando Amélie me dijo que estaba embarazada, le pedí que abortara._

—¿Por qué?

— _¿Por qué se piden esas cosas, Alphonse? Estaba enojado y preocupado. No teníamos dinero y pensé, ¡oh, tonto de mí!, que Jérôme había obtenido lo que quería engañando a mi hermana y ya no lo veríamos nunca más. Pero me equivoqué. Amélie te quería, Alphonse, dijo que iba a procurar que nacieras aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo. ¡Ah! Y cuando Jérôme se enteró de lo que propuse, casi me dio una paliza. No quiso saber nada de matar a su hijo, jamás. Así que no vuelvas a pensar tonterías sobre que nacieras o no nacieras, porque te aseguro que entonces yo te daré una paliza. ¿Entendiste?_

—Sí, yo… Lamento haber… ¿Madre está bien?

— _Se quedó algo preocupada en el otro vagón, ahora voy a… ¿Quién rayos es ese?_

—¿Tío?

—¡Al! ¿Qué estás…?

Alphonse pidió silencio con un ademán, dando media vuelta para ver a Rafael y señalarle el aparato pegado a su oreja.

— _¡Tú! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?_

— _No te entrometas, mundano._

Alphonse juraría que esa voz hablaba en un idioma que no era francés, pero en ese momento se oyó un montón de golpes al otro lado de la línea, como algo estrellándose contra la pared y el suelo del metro repetidamente, para luego dejarse oír algo que le heló la sangre.

— _¡Étienne! ¡Étienne! ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?_

— _Tú vienes conmigo, mestiza._

— _¡Olvídalo! ¡Étienne! ¡E…!_

Algo terrible hizo que Alphonse casi dejara de respirar.

Acababa de oír el sonido de una bofetada.

— _Dije que vienes conmigo, mestiza._

— _¡Salvaje! Tengo tratos con los de la Cité. Cuando sepan que uno de los tuyos…_

Otra bofetada. Alphonse sintió la ira empezando a bullir en él.

— _Deberías revisar tus contactos en la Cité, mestiza. Ahora, andando._

— _¡Mi hermano! Él no…_

—Al, ¿qué pasa? Te pusiste pálido.

— _¡Étienne! ¡La caza…!_

A continuación, se oyó el rumor de puertas abriéndose y pasos apresurados, para luego quedar de fondo únicamente el traqueteo del metro.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Al! ¿Vas a decirme qué…?

—Se llevaron a mi madre.

—¿Qué?

—Se llevaron a mi madre, Rafe. Y lo hizo alguien de la Cacería Salvaje.


	36. Tu madre también pudo elegir

**XXXVI. Tu madre también pudo elegir.**

 _«El que tiene la verdad en el corazón no debe temer jamás que a su lengua le falte fuerza de persuasión.»_

 _John Ruskin._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Regresaron al interior de _L'Étoile_ : de repente el estar al descubierto les pareció pésima idea.

—Hay que avisar a la Clave de…

—¿De qué? Rafe, secuestraron a una mundana. A la Clave no le va a importar.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Rafael notó, justo en ese momento, que Alphonse no había recuperado el color en el rostro y que sus ojos parecían ligeramente oscurecidos, de un color más cercano al marrón que nunca.

—¿Rafe? ¿Alphonse?

Al darse la vuelta, Rafael vio que Perenelle salía de la cocina, con expresión desconcertada.

Eso le dio una idea.

—Nelly, ¿va a seguir abierto el café?

—Sí, aunque Madame nos da un par de horas después de un altercado, ¿por qué?

—¿Querría alguno de los chicos licántropos darnos algo de ese tiempo? Necesitamos ayuda rastreando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—A la señora Amélie.

Perenelle, tras poner cara de susto, asintió con la cabeza y regresó por donde había venido, sin tardar más de un minuto en volver con el empleado de hombros anchos y coleta castaña. El hombre se estaba quitando el delantal blanco y se calaba una gorra negra en la cabeza.

—Henri Valjean —se presentó con voz seria, antes de fijar los ojos en Alphonse—. Muchacho, sobre lo de hace un momento…

—No se preocupe, señor, no importa.

—¡Pero…!

—De verdad, no importa. Si pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar a mi madre…

—Haré todo lo que pueda. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Alphonse comenzó a detallar una ruta que a Rafael no le sonaba de nada, pero para el licántropo debió ser suficiente, porque asintió y abandonó enseguida el local.

—¿A dónde lo mandaste, Al?

—Mi madre dijo que estaba en el metro y mi tío iba con ella. Le describí el camino más probable que pudieron haber seguido para llegar desde aquí a la estación más cercana de la ruta que los llevaría a Montmartre. Si monsieur Valjean conoce el rastro de alguno de los dos o de ambos, podrá cerciorarse de la ruta que tomaron y dónde pueden haber bajado a mi madre.

—¿Crees que la bajaron del metro? —Preguntó Perenelle.

—Sí, se alcanzaron a oír las puertas al abrirse. Y por más de la Cacería que sea el hada, no iba a soportar demasiado en el metro.

—Por el metal, ¿verdad? Hay hierro en varias partes.

—Exacto. Rafe, ¿puedes llamar a Kit y a _père_?

—Sí, ¿tú qué…?

Atónito, Rafael vio cómo Alphonse estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Era algo tan raro en su _parabatai_ que mejor realizó la llamada, mirando de reojo que el otro también usaba el celular.

— _¿Sí? Rafael, ¿qué pasa?_

—Kit, tenemos un problema. La señora Amélie…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Rafael le contó lo que sabía, tras lo cual creyó oír que Kit soltaba una maldición y llamaba a gritos a Tiberius.

—No me importa, ¡quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo, Suzzy!

Ante semejante frase, Rafael dio un respingo y miró a Alphonse, que sostenía el celular con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Perenelle.

—Creo que llamó a alguien del Instituto —respondió la joven, tan sorprendida como él.

A Rafael no le habría parecido tan raro si no supiera que su _parabatai_ no tenía amigos en ese lugar. Haciendo una mueca, dio un paso hacia Alphonse.

—¿En serio? Pues entonces averigua quién mandó al grupo de cazadores de sombras al Instituto de Oslo en dos mil siete. Si hallas su nombre allí, avísame… ¿Qué? ¡Solo hazlo, te lo explicaré cuando lo encuentres! Por cierto, ¿ya se fueron los Centuriones? ¿No? Entonces dales la dirección de _L'Étoile_. Sé que la sabes. Esto les concierne. ¿Qué? Ah… No hay de qué, Suzzy. Y lamento mucho… De acuerdo, si tú lo dices… Hasta luego.

Cuando colgó, Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo volví a hacer… —musitó.

— _Rafael, ¿estás ahí?_

El muchacho dio un respingo. Había olvidado por completo su propia llamada.

—¿Sí, Kit?

— _Vamos para allá. ¿Cómo está Al?_

Esa pregunta era difícil de responder. El semblante de Alphonse indicaba que se estaba serenando, pero lo que alcanzaba a percibir a través de su runa de _parabatai_ era algo incierto, ardiente y a la vez oscuro, que estaba incluso dándole miedo.

—Creo que no muy bien, aunque intenta calmarse —terminó por contestar.

— _No vayan a irse. Llegaremos pronto._

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Kit.

— _No hay de qué._

Cortando la llamada, Rafael volvió a mirar a Alphonse mientras se guardaba el celular.

—¿A quién llamaste tú, Al?

—A Suzzy.

—¿A la chica Verlac? ¿Para qué?

—¡No lo sé! Fue… raro. Hadas, mi madre, mi padre… Todo se mezcló en mi cabeza de alguna forma y lo primero que pensé fue… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes, sobre Simone?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Algo me hizo querer hablar con ella, pero Suzzy dice que no está disponible y luego…

—Te oí decir algo sobre Oslo.

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, con aspecto de estar confundido.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que dije —admitió, angustiado—. Es como… ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Taki's? ¿Por tu cumpleaños?

Rafael frunció el ceño, hasta que recordó el incidente en cuestión y abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Dijiste que la mesera hada de allí no era… —musitó, sin poder acabar la frase.

—No tenía sentido entonces, ¿verdad? Pero ahora…

Rafael le hizo una seña para que no siguiera, cosa que Alphonse no tuvo dificultad en hacer. Su mente parecía ir y venir, lo que era preocupante por sí mismo.

—Alphonse, ¿puedes prever?

La pregunta de Perenelle fue hecha con cierta admiración, cosa que Rafael no entendió del todo. Tendría que preguntar por ello más tarde.

—No lo sé —respondió Alphonse, pasándose una mano por el cabello, dejándolo más revuelto que nunca—. A veces… Creo que a veces algo viene a mi cabeza, pero no es… No siempre es lo que va a pasar. Y nunca lo entiendo en el momento en que lo veo. Lo de Rafe, por ejemplo, lo comprendí cuando llegamos aquí y su cumpleaños fue en julio.

Perenelle asintió, comprensiva, lo cual Rafael agradeció.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —quiso saber ella, en tono amable.

—¿Con lo que…?

—Sí, con eso.

—Si puedo, lo uso o le aviso a quien lo necesita. ¿Por qué…?

—Porque según las hadas, deberías intercambiar esa clase de información por favores. Que uses ese don como tú lo haces, les parecería un insulto. Y supongo que no solo lo tienes tú.

—¡Nelly, eso…!

—No te enfades con ella, Rafe. Tiene razón.

—¡Pero Al…!

—Tal vez alguien lo supo… Aunque no me imagino a madame Glace, a monsieur Roux o a monsieur Sangbleu diciendo algo así a cualquiera. Y seguro ellos prohibirían mencionarlo. En cuanto a mí… No es como si lo hiciera con frecuencia y casi siempre he estado solo..

—O conmigo —apuntó Rafael.

— _Père_ , Kit y Getty también lo saben, pero sé que ninguno lo andaría contando sin más. ¿Entonces quién…?

—Los que estuvieron hace poco en el departamento —señaló Rafael de pronto—. El segundo de Yves Roux…

—¿Émile Bigeon? —Perenelle agitó la cabeza, con lo cual se movió bruscamente su coleta—. Puede ser un poco parlanchín, pero antes se arranca un brazo que hacer algo que pueda contrariar a monsieur Roux.

—Y los dos vampiros… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Uno era René… Lacoste, ¿no? Y el otro…

—Ramsés Isalam, si no recuerdo mal.

—¿Un hombre negro que parecía tener demasiado buen humor? —preguntó Perenelle y cuando Rafael asintió, sonrió levemente—. Él y monsieur Lacoste son de fiar. Puedo garantizarlo. Más si saben que es algo que puede afectarte —añadió, mirando a Alphonse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por mi padre?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánta gente se siente en deuda con mi padre?

—No tienes idea. Y gracias, por cierto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por llamarnos «gente» y no «subterráneos».

Mientras Alphonse asentía, sonrojado, Rafael se sentía orgulloso de su _parabatai_ , pues desde que lo conoció sabía que era especial y le gustaba la idea de que más personas lo notaran.

—Por cierto, Al, ¿qué haces con eso?

Hasta ese momento, Rafael se fijó que en una mano, Alphonse tenía el extraño estuche de madera de Thorwyn.

—Monsieur Thorwyn lo dejó, pensé en guardarlo cuando regresáramos al departamento.

—¿Para qué? ¿Es útil?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros y casi sin darse cuenta, hizo amago de abrirlo.

—¡Espera, Alphonse!

La advertencia de Perenelle llegó un segundo tarde; sin embargo, no pasó nada, a menos que se contara como algo que Alphonse mirara el interior del estuche con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó Perenelle enseguida.

—Yo… Sí, es solo que…

Cuando Alphonse hizo ademán de mostrarles el interior del estuche, Perenelle lo sobresaltó.

—¡No!

—¿No qué?

—¡No debes enseñarle eso a nadie! Alphonse, ¿nunca has tratado con un relicario hada?

—No, pero he leído sobre ellos. Lo siento, no pensé…

—¡Ten más cuidado! Pudo haberte maldecido o enajenado, ¿comprendes?

—Perdona, Nelly, ¿qué es un relicario hada?

—Son contenedores de objetos valiosos, Rafe. Casi siempre se usan para resguardar algo, y nunca falta el hada que tiente a un humano a abrir uno, con tal de que le caigan encima maldiciones y hechizos que confunden su mente. ¡Ahora sé por qué me era familiar! Vi uno como ese cuando me abandonaron en la ciudad, aunque no recuerdo dónde fue eso, ni quién lo llevaba.

—Y si le enseñaba el contenido a uno de ustedes…

—Pudo caernos encima una maldición, sí. No me explico cómo…

—Hay una nota —avisó Alphonse, sacando del estuche un trozo de lo que parecía papel amarillento—. Solo que no entiendo esta letra. Perenelle, tal vez puedas…

—¡No! No voy a mirar nada que haya salido de ese relicario hasta saber que es seguro.

—Pero… Yo no puedo leer…

—Tienes sangre de hada, Alphonse. Si esa nota está escrita en el mismo dialecto que hablaba Thorwyn, podrás entender algo.

—¿En serio? —dejó escapar Rafael, sin acabar de creérselo.

—En teoría, sí.

Rafael pudo notar el escepticismo de Alphonse en su expresión. No era para menos, a él tampoco le cabía en la cabeza que pudiera ser así de fácil.

En ese momento, sonó un teléfono. Perenelle, dando un respingo, corrió a la barra y se agachó un poco, sacando casi enseguida un auricular blanco.

— _L'Étoile_ , a sus órdenes —saludó ella, antes de exclamar—. ¡Henri! ¿Qué tienes?

El nombre hizo que Rafael también se acercara a la barra, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Alphonse se guardaba la nota en un bolsillo y volvía a cerrar el estuche antes de seguirlo.

—¿Pero qué se ha creído…? —Comenzó Perenelle, para interrumpirse dejando escapar un suspiro, tras el cual indicó—. Mira, ni se te ocurra entrar allí, ¿entendido? Pídele ayuda a alguien cercano a los jardines de Luxemburgo. ¡Por favor, solo hazlo! Yo me encargo de lo demás. Cuando te hayan confirmado a alguien allá, pídeles que llamen aquí y se reporten. Hasta luego.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Rafael.

—El rastro de madame Poquelin se desvaneció en las Tullerías. Henri me describió por dónde se fueron y estoy segura de que esa hada usó un Pasaje.

—¿Un Pasaje? ¿Una de esas puertas al reino de las hadas?

Perenelle asintió a las palabras de Alphonse y Rafael, absurdamente, comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Este Pasaje en particular es un puente, más que nada —indicó Perenelle con cierta ligereza—. Lleva a los jardines de Luxemburgo.

—¿La hicieron cruzar el Sena? —Alphonse se veía sinceramente extrañado—. ¿Para qué?

—En los jardines de Luxemburgo hay otro Pasaje, este sí al reino de las hadas. Si lo toma, ya no podremos seguirlos.

—Si ya está allá…

—Ese Pasaje se abre de noche. Si el tipo fue para allá, solo quiere estar preparado. Pero ahora que lo pienso, las hadas de la Cacería no suelen usar los Pasajes que son conocidos, ¿por qué esta vez sí?

—Por mi madre, tal vez —aventuró Alphonse.

—Tal vez.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, lo cual para Rafael fue un alivio, ya que la extraña sensación que provenía de su runa de _parabatai_ finalmente se había extinguido.

Bendijo al Ángel porque Alphonse lograra tranquilizarse, aunque por las circunstancias, sabía que eso no podía durar.

—&—

Ese último tramo había mareado a Amélie.

Nada raro, si habían usado una especie de puerta mágica.

Sin moverse con brusquedad, Amélie sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Había decidido no resistirse ya, porque podría necesitar la energía si se presentaba la oportunidad de escapar.

Ojalá Alphonse lograra oír lo que alcanzó a gritarle. Cuando vio caer a su hermano con el celular en la mano, tras esa paliza bestial, confió en que la llamada siguiera en curso y en que su hijo lograra deducir lo sucedido con las pocas referencias que dio de la situación, de forma tan apresurada. El soportar las burlas de aquel tipo hada sobre que no recibiría ayuda de «los de la Cité» fue un precio muy bajo a pagar.

Mirando discretamente a su alrededor, Amélie no pudo evitar pasmarse. ¿Los jardines de Luxemburgo? ¿Para qué…? Su confusión dio paso a un vago miedo y en segundos, recordó lo que su madre le había enseñado de aquel sitio.

A veces, las hadas iban a su reino desde allí.

Recordando las recientes desapariciones de mundanos con Visión, Amélie se preguntó si era la siguiente, pero algo no encajaba. Las anteriores desapariciones fueron discretas, sin dejar atrás evidencia alguna y mucho menos testigos. Si de verdad se la estaban llevando como a otros de sus semejantes, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de esa manera?

— _Tengo algo de tiempo._

Amélie frunció el ceño. El hada hablaba otra lengua, pero no le sonaba a ningún idioma que conociera. Y eso era extraño, considerando que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a estudiar frases básicas de cuanto idioma llamara su atención.

Lo más raro de todo era que había entendido un par de palabras.

— _Mestiza, ¿puedes entenderme?_

Amélie lo miró poniendo su mejor expresión de confusión. Asentir o negar con la cabeza equivaldría a delatarse y debía aprovechar todas las ventajas posibles.

El hada, para su alivio, carraspeó y pasó a hablar en francés.

—¿Acaso tu padre no te enseñó nada útil? —le gruñó.

—Mi padre está muerto.

Desde el punto de vista mundano, no mentía. Esperaba que eso bastara.

—¿Vas a decirme que nunca has estado en contacto con el mestizo Albwyn?

Amélie negó con la cabeza. Ese nombre no le era familiar.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la Visión?

—De mi madre.

Cualquiera que conociera a los Poquelin obtenía esa respuesta. Era la versión oficial, pues solo unos cuantos conocían la identidad subterránea de Alphonse Lafontaine. ¿Con quién había estado hablando ese tipo?

Al ser arrastrada a la fachada de una elegante casa, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pero no supo la razón hasta un par de segundos después, cuando la puerta que tenía delante se abrió y dejó ver a la persona del otro lado.

¡Con que eso quiso decir el hada con lo de «revisar sus contactos en la Cité»!

Amélie deseó seguir viva y en su mundo para poder decirle a su hijo lo que recién había descubierto. Seguro le sería de mucha ayuda.

Sin importar qué, rectificó, iba a seguir viva y en su mundo para poder volver con su familia.


	37. Sin él no puede existir

**XXXVII. Sin él no puede existir.**

 _«Cuando la verdad sea demasiado débil para defenderse tendrá que pasar al ataque.»_

 _Bertolt Brecht._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Suzette Verlac estaba furiosa.

Era la clase de chica cuyas emociones más intensas se manifestaban de forma visible, así que no era de extrañar que sus acompañantes la miraran con el ceño fruncido y sin intención alguna de acercarse.

Era una imagen impactante la de una chica como Suzette usando un puño americano.

—Suzzy, ¿puedo preguntar por qué traes esa arma? Casi nunca la usas.

Xiaolang Honglian y Arya Starkweather, para sus adentros, agradecieron que su colega Günther Longford preguntara lo mismo que ellos querían saber. Seguramente a él, la joven Verlac le contestaría de buena manera, ¿no?

— _Cher_ , yo que tú me quedaba callado en este momento.

Bueno, al menos eso no atentaba contra la integridad física de nadie.

—Está bien, me callaré. Pero me lo explicarás cuando lleguemos, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

Los cuatro cazadores de sombras tardaron menos de lo que Suzette había previsto en llegar a la Rue du Cirque, lo que debía ser por las vacaciones mundanas. A veces Suzette envidiaba la capacidad de los mundanos de evadirse unos pocos días de sus obligaciones, cosa que los cazadores de sombras no podían hacer, no con frecuencia.

—Agradezcan a Alphonse la visita a _L'Étoile_ —indicó la joven, cuando vislumbraron al final de la calle, en una esquina, un café sin mesas exteriores y con un letrero luminoso apagado.

—No parece la gran cosa —apuntó Xiaolang, ceñudo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, considerando a la dueña… —añadió Arya.

Suzette, meneando la cabeza, abrió y cerró la mano derecha con cuidado, acomodando el puño americano entre sus dedos. Acto seguido, empujó la puerta.

La sorprendió hallar el local sin clientela. Según lo que había oído (y casi todo era de parte de sus libertinos primos Arbreblanc), ese lugar era el favorito de los subterráneos de París y nunca se vaciaba del todo. Un vago olor a quemado le dio una leve idea de lo que pudo ahuyentar a los clientes, porque a juzgar por el atuendo, la chica bonita de pelo violeta era mesera y debía atraer lo suficiente a los subterráneos como para que no quisieran irse. Mundana con Visión, supuso. La Gran Bruja de París era rara con ganas, así que sus empleados no debían quedarse atrás.

Precisamente la mundana estaba yendo detrás de la barra, agachándose en actitud de buscar algo, habiendo cruzado antes una puerta batiente que debía ser la cocina. Delante de ella, ocupando unos bancos, se hallaban Alphonse y su irritante _parabatai_.

—Buenos días. Bienvenidos a _L'Étoile_ —saludó la mundana, sonriendo cortésmente pero sin que el gesto le llegara a los ojos, de un azul que brillaba demasiado—. Deben ser los cazadores de sombras que esperaban Rafe y Alphonse.

Los recién nombrados, a la vez, se giraron y miraron por encima del hombro. Era como si lo hubieran ensayado, pensó Suzette: se vieron realmente simétricos, como si uno reflejara al otro.

Era eso o la conexión de _parabatai_. Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

—Gusto en verlos de nuevo —saludó Arya, sonriendo ampliamente a los dos muchachos, antes de ver a la mundana con seriedad—. ¿Podrías traernos unos cafés, por favor? Y rápido.

—Lo siento, _mademoiselle_ , pero de momento no tenemos servicio. Es periodo de gracia.

—¿Es qué?

—Esperaríamos una hora más para tomarnos algo, pero no hay tiempo —señaló Alphonse entonces, consultando su reloj de pulsera al añadir—. _Père_ y Kit no deben tardar.

—Tú pediste que viniéramos, Montclaire —espetó Xiaolang, no de muy buen humor—. Al menos deberías explicarte.

—¡ _Diablos_ , Verlac! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Rafael Lightwood («Lightwood–Bane», corregiría él enseguida) veía el puño americano con pasmo y… ¿admiración, quizá?

—Encontraste algo, ¿cierto, Suzzy?

Alphonse parecía que solo quería confirmar algo que sabía de antemano, lo cual a Suzette logró irritarla más.

—Un día tienes que decirme cómo lo haces, Alphonse. Das miedo.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, pero algo en su rostro le indicó a Suzette que no tenía el humor habitual, así que carraspeó y fue al grano.

—En los archivos hay registrado algo de «enviar a Oslo una delegación de expertos en subterráneos» —comenzó a detallar, apretando tanto el puño americano que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. La orden está firmada por tía Eloide… Eloide Verlac, la directora de entonces, de una forma bastante temblorosa, por cierto… y tenías razón. Su nombre estaba allí.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió Alphonse.

—Como parte del grupo.

—Pero nunca se fue, ¿verdad?

—No. Hay una nota al pie, diciendo que de última hora, ella y Antoine se quedaban en el Instituto. Algo sobre una emergencia en Montmartre.

—Sí, claro…

El sarcasmo de Alphonse era frío como la nieve. Suzette casi se estremeció al oírlo.

—¿Cuándo se fue la delegación? —Quiso saber él.

—Tres días antes del ataque de Sebastian Morgenstern.

Justo en ese momento, cuando las implicaciones de lo que había dicho calaban en el resto de los presentes, se oyó que entraban al café.

—Bienvenidos a… ¡Ah, monsieur Blackthorn, monsieur Herondale!

Suzette se giró para ver a los recién llegados. Tal como había anunciado la mesera, eran Tiberius Blackthorn y Christopher Herondale, ambos con abrigos largos sobre los trajes de combate. Los ojos de ambos hombres, casi enseguida, se posaron en Alphonse con tal expresión de preocupación, que no le dio tiempo para pensar lo de siempre: que era un desperdicio que hombres tan guapos fueran pareja.

—¿Estás bien, Al? —Preguntó Christopher, arrugando la frente.

—Sí, claro.

—No, no lo estás —aseguró Tiberius con voz serena, sin apartar la mirada—. Pero lo entendemos. ¿De qué información disponemos?

A Suzette le pareció increíble que Tiberius Blackthorn no diera muestras de alterarse, pero eso ya lo había notado hacía dos años, cuando estuvo de visita en el Instituto de Londres. Sin embargo, conforme Alphonse le detallaba lo que sabían, notó en sus ojos grises un destello de tristeza que compartía con Christopher Herondale: era como si ambos quisieran llevarse a Alphonse lejos de todo aquello, con tal de que dejara de sufrir.

¿Quién lo diría? Suzette pensó que esos dos realmente se comportaban como padres.

—¿Dónde se puede refugiar un hada cerca de los jardines de Luxemburgo?

La pregunta de Tiberius fue dirigida a la mesera, cosa que a Suzette no le hizo mucha gracia. Lo peor, pensó con amargura, es que el director de Londres había acertado: ella no sabía lo suficiente del París subterráneo como para guiarlo.

—En teoría, en ningún sitio —respondió la mesera, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero es raro. Tengo la vaga sensación de que hay un lugar…

—Tal vez es tu subconsciente —aventuró Alphonse, con lo cual Suzette pudo ver en él una expresión que le conocía: la de incomodidad ante una posible reprimenda por lo que estaba a punto de decir; eso la hizo sentir enferma—. Como… como cuando supiste lo del relicario.

—Puede ser, pero… Alphonse, en teoría yo no debería acordarme de nada.

—No te preocupes, Perenelle. Cualquier idea es bienvenida.

«Perenelle»… ese sí que era un nombre curioso para una mundana. Suzette no tuvo dudas de que la joven era igual de peculiar, viéndola fruncir el ceño en actitud reflexiva.

—Creo recordar una casa —dijo finalmente la mesera, mirando a un punto imaginario delante de ella—. Una fachada elegante… Pero no era de hadas. La aldaba era de hierro y… —abrió los ojos exageradamente y los fijó, de repente, en Suzette—, y tenía serpientes.

—Serpientes… ¿Los Verlac? —Se extrañó Christopher Herondale.

—Si nuestra suposición es correcta, no tendría nada de raro —espetó Alphonse, viéndose de pronto impaciente, lo cual para Suzette era una novedad—. Suzzy, ¿recuerdas si hay una propiedad Verlac cerca de…?

En cuanto oyó el principio de la pregunta, Suzette supo de qué estaban hablando.

—¡Maldita sea, sí! ¡La casa de mis padres! Si se han atrevido a…

La joven alzó la diestra, apretando de nuevo el puño americano con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba la ira.

—Juro por el Ángel, Alphonse, aquí y ahora, que si Simone hizo lo que creemos, de mi cuenta corre que pague por ello. Ella y Antoine. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces?

—Por una vez, apoyo a Verlac —señaló Rafael, llevando una mano a un costado, a la empuñadora de una espada que le colgaba de la cintura.

—Suzzy, ¿tan convencida estás de lo que crees? —Inquirió Günther, muy serio.

—¡Es lo único que tiene sentido! Simone hizo las recomendaciones, ella y Antoine fueron los únicos que se quedaron en París de última hora, ¡todos los que mandaron a Oslo eran los candidatos para sustituir a tía Eloide! ¡Y también eran los únicos cazadores de sombras que eran bien recibidos por los subterráneos en esa época!

—¿Qué hay de Edward Longford? —preguntó de pronto Perenelle, arqueando las cejas.

—Él no contaba —Suzette hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia, al tiempo que explicaba—. Quiero decir, era un buen cazador de sombras y todo, pero no era considerado como candidato a director y hay un informe que dice que en esos días, él estaba enfermo. Fue lo único que lo salvó de ser enviado a Oslo con su _parabatai_.

—Pero no lo salvó de sentir morir a su _parabatai_ , o de tener que matarlo después y mucho menos de suicidarse. ¿Estás diciendo que tus tíos son los culpables de esa cadena de eventos?

Suzette miró a la mesera con desconcierto. De pronto ya no se veía guapa y simple como una mundana, sino que irradiaba una belleza sobrenatural, que la hacía verse fría y colérica.

—¡Contesta, Verlac! ¿Son tus tíos los culpables de lo que llevó a Edward Longford a la muerte? ¿Sí o no?

—Eso creemos, sí, pero ¿a ti en qué te afecta?

En ese momento, Perenelle esbozó una sonrisa, pero a Suzette no le gustó nada. Era un gesto hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo, destilaba desdén y ansias de atacar… de matar, incluso.

A lo mejor se había equivocado y la tal Perenelle no era mundana, después de todo.

—En ese caso, también iré con ustedes —Perenelle sacó un auricular telefónico de debajo de la barra—. Solo necesito avisarle a Madame…

—No podemos llevar a una mundana…

La frase de Xiaolang fue cortada por una mirada helada de Perenelle, acompañada del brazo izquierdo de ella extendiéndose hacia él, mostrando cómo aparecía en su mano una pequeña ballesta con un destello blanco azulado.

—Te estás equivocando conmigo —advirtió Perenelle, cuyo rostro no mostraba otra cosa que severidad—. Por favor, no me provoques. He prometido no matar a ningún cazador de sombras, pero nunca dije nada de herir a uno de gravedad. Iré con ustedes porque esto se ha vuelto personal para mí y deberías agradecerlo, aunque su estúpida Paz Fría no los obliga a mover ni un dedo a mi favor, en caso de necesidad.

—¿Eres un hada? —espetó Arya, atónita.

Suzette se quedó de piedra cuando Perenelle asintió lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Sería un hada mestiza? Su aspecto era prácticamente humano y había dado por sentado que su color de cabello se debía a algún producto mundano. Debido al arma conjurada, podría pasar por bruja, pero si contra todo pronóstico era un hada pura, había dicho la verdad todo el tiempo.

¿Con qué clase de seres se relacionaba Alphonse últimamente?

—Nelly, no hay necesidad… —comenzó Rafael.

—Déjala, Rafe —pidió Alphonse, respirando profundo antes de añadir—. Entre más armas, mejor. No sabemos con qué vamos a enfrentarnos y si dice que es por algo personal, ¿quiénes somos para impedírselo?

—¡Pero Al…!

—Rafe —llamó Perenelle con voz amable, atrayendo la atención del aludido enseguida—. Por favor, no insistas. Ahora no hay tiempo, pero te lo explicaré cuando todo termine. Lo prometo.

—Yo… De acuerdo, Nelly. Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

Todos a su alrededor asintieron, dejando a Suzette muy impresionada. Cierto era que su teoría era algo descabellada, ¡pero por el Ángel que tenía lógica! Deseó poder ser más sensible con el dolor que se notaba en los ojos de Alphonse, pero no podía.

El apellido Verlac estaba siendo deshonrado y eso era algo que la hería profundamente.

—Todo va a salir bien, Suzzy —aseguró Alphonse, cordial.

—¡Oh, Alphonse! No te preocupes por mí —al verlo asentir y apartar la vista, dejó de lado cualquier atisbo de vergüenza y le tomó una mano—. Te lo agradezco, y mucho, pero estaré bien. Esta maravilla hace un trabajo excelente —mostró en alto el puño americano, que lanzó destellos plateados y dorados—, y tengo a mi Centurión personal, ¿verdad, _cher_?

—Verdad, _meine liebe_ —confirmó Günther, ligeramente avergonzado.

Alphonse le dedicó una mirada que pareció durar mucho, por lo intensa que se sintió. Suzette había temido el día que pudiera ver de nuevo al chico más cercano a ella cuando eran niños, al que no supo valorar y que, de una forma cruel, alejó con sus palabras cuando lo que en realidad quería era abrazarlo y verlo feliz. Temía volver a verlo porque, conociéndolo desde pequeño, sabía que había destrozado la poca confianza que le tenía al estar en contra no de él, sino de la gente que ahora era su familia y del _parabatai_ que había elegido. La chica hubiera querido explicarle a detalle lo arrepentida que estaba y el porqué de su actitud pasada, pero no había tiempo. Además, Alphonse no la veía con odio o recelo, aunque bien que se los merecía. Los ojos del muchacho eran sinceros, brillando ligeramente de ese color oro que a veces mostraban y que tanto la fascinara cuando era niña, como señal inequívoca de que, de alguna milagrosa forma, la había perdonado.

De no estar delante de tantas personas, Suzette se habría atrevido a abrazar a Alphonse y le juraría de nuevo, por el Ángel, que no le haría daño nunca más.

En cambio, dio un apretón a la mano de Alphonse, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida, antes de que su diestra volviera a abrirse y cerrarse, acomodando el puño americano en ella.

Alguien iba a pagar por su dolor y el de Alphonse. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

—&—

Amélie fue conducida en completo silencio a una habitación pequeña, oscura y empolvada.

No estaba sola. El hombre hada se quedó, plantado ante la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos repasando el lugar. Le disgustaba la compañía, pero no tenía forma de deshacerse de ella.

Ya que no tenía otra cosa qué hacer, observó al tipo hada con discreta atención.

Seguramente llevaba un _glamour_ encima cuando la sacó del metro, porque nadie habría pasado por algo aquellos rasgos tan perfectos, en un rostro alargado enmarcado por una cortina de pelo que lanzaba un brillo metálico, entre blanco y gris. La única luz que le habían dejado provenía de un par de velas puestas en botellas de vidrio, sobre una desvencijada mesa, y gracias a eso comprobó lo que antes notara de sus ojos: uno era oscuro, tal vez negro o marrón, mientras que el otro brillaba como moneda de oro.

Para su asombro, el hada no se mostraba completamente estoico. También la estaba observando y por fortuna, lo único que mostraban sus facciones era curiosidad.

— _Tienes sangre de hada._

Amélie volvió a fruncir el ceño. El tono del sujeto era de afirmación, pero no sonó tan agresivo como en el metro. Sin embargo, lo que le daba más miedo era que había comprendido casi todas las palabras.

En ese momento, el hada carraspeó y usó el francés para decir.

—Tú eres su madre, ¿no es así?

—¿La madre de quién?

—De Alphonse Edward Montclaire.

Con dificultad, Amélie logró no mostrar inquietud. ¿Ese tipo de dónde conocía a Alphonse?

—¿Por qué lo crees? —Prefirió preguntar.

—Sus ojos son iguales.

Amélie, por una vez, maldijo el rasgo que le había heredado a su hijo.

—Soy una mundana —le recordó.

—Una mundana con Visión —completó el tipo—. Una mundana con sangre de hada.

—¿Sangre de hada? ¿Yo?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

El sujeto inclinó la cabeza por un momento y cuando la miró de nuevo, Amélie supo que iba a oír algo que quizá no le gustara, pero que era la verdad.

—Tu hijo, tu padre, tú… ¿De quién crees que han sacado esos ojos tan peculiares?

—&—

—Vaya forma de viajar tienen los mundanos…

Suzette miró con las cejas arqueadas las escaleras que acababa de subir, sobre las cuales había un letrero que indicaba una estación de metro.

—No me sorprende que digas eso.

Rafael Lightwood la miró con las cejas arqueadas, cosa que a Suzette no le hizo gracia.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Al me dijo una vez que la mayoría del tiempo, te dejaban de guardia en el Instituto.

—¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

Rafael se encogió de hombros, pero su ceño fruncido decía a gritos que algo no le gustaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? —Preguntó él.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Yo sí hacía patrullas. Con mis tíos, más que nada. Ellos solo me decían…

Se calló, apretando con fuerza el puño americano en su mano derecha.

—Déjame adivinar: te decían que Al se iba a patrullar con alguien más.

—Sí, debí saber… Era raro cuando alguien quería hablar con Alphonse, ya no digamos hacer algo con él. ¿Con quién patrullaba, por cierto?

—Con nadie.

—¿Es una broma? Hacía patrullas prácticamente desde que le impusieron la primera runa. ¡Tuvo que ir con alguien! ¡Es menor de edad!

—Lo sé, pero solo repito lo que él me contó. Lo que por cierto, no fue mucho.

A Suzette le parecía increíble identificarse con ese muchacho tan irritante, pero así era.

—Alphonse no es muy elocuente —confirmó.

—¡A veces sí habla! Pero la mayoría del tiempo debo preguntarle directamente o no me dirá nada. A propósito de preguntar, ¿qué pasa contigo y el Centurión?

—¿Con Günther? —Rafael asintió, así que Suzette dejó escapar un suspiro—. Estamos saliendo, aunque en el Instituto solo lo sabe Jean–Luc y en casa de él Geraldine, su madre.

—Voy a adivinar de nuevo: a tus tíos no es hace gracia.

—Ni a Gilbert, el padre de Günther. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo supuse por algo que dijo él. ¿Qué le viste? Es un gruñón mal encarado.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

Rafael hizo una mueca, pero de alguna forma, Suzette supo que no estaba enfadado. Cosa rara, si hasta hacía poco, cualquier cosa que ella dijera, a él parecía disgustarle.

—Si algo sale mal con él, Al querría ayudarte —respondió Rafael con sinceridad.

—Y tú crees que no me lo merezco, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no es mi asunto. Es asunto de Al y lo que él decida, está bien para mí.

—¿Así nada más?

—Así nada más. Es mi _parabatai_. Confío en él.

—Nunca creí que elegiría a alguien como tú.

—Yo tampoco. La primera vez que le pregunté, me dijo que no.

Suzette arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Se llevan bastante bien, ¿por qué…?

—¿Tú por qué crees? ¿Qué le han dicho de su padre desde siempre? Créeme, le estoy guardando un buen golpe a tu tío por eso.

Ante eso, la chica inclinó la cabeza, apretando aún más el arma en su diestra.

—Ah, una cosa más: si llegara a pasarme algo, procura que Al no haga una tontería.

—¿Le tienes tan poca fe a Alphonse?

Suzette se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, al sentir la dura mirada de Rafael sobre ella.

—Es todo lo contrario —indicó él, bajando un poco la voz al explicar—. Le confiaría mi vida, pero a veces, cuando está demasiado preocupado o asustado, Al no es el mismo. Eres la única, creo, que sabría qué hacer en ese caso. Aunque no me haga ni pizca de gracia.

Suzette sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esperaba haber entendido bien la intención de Rafael al pedirle eso, recordando que el muchacho podía resultarle insoportable, pero hipócrita no era.

—Parecemos un par de padres preocupados —soltó, intentando bromear.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , no! Para padres preocupados por Al, bastan Tiberius, Kit y la señora Amélie.

—¿Amélie? ¿La mundana que se llevaron? ¿Ella por qué iba a preocuparse por Alphonse?

—¿La has visto en persona alguna vez? Es informante del Mundo de las Sombras. Muchos en París parecen conocerla bien, a ella y a su hermano Étienne.

—Espera, si es informante y tiene a un Étienne por hermano, ¿es Amélie Poquelin? Solo la he visto una vez, de lejos, cuando acompañé a uno de mis primos a recoger un reporte.

—Sí, ella misma.

Suzette intentó recordar. Fue difícil, debido a la poca atención que prestaba a los mundanos, pero finalmente vino a su memoria una mujer de aspecto delicado, largo cabello y…

—Sus ojos eran…

—Ajá.

—¿Entonces ella es…?

—¡Madre!

La exclamación de Alphonse terminó con cualquier intento de respuesta que estuviera pensando Rafael. Tanto Suzette como él prestaron atención al frente, localizando la fachada elegante de una casa, por cuya puerta salía una figura menuda y que lucía un abrigo verde.

Mientras Alphonse se echaba a correr, Suzette vio cómo Rafael hacía una mueca antes de seguir a su _parabatai_ , mientras ella y el resto del grupo se quedaban rezagados.

—¿Es en serio? —Le preguntó Günther en un susurro, mirando a Suzette.

—Lightwood–Bane dio a entender que sí. Por favor, _cher_ , ayúdame a protegerla, ¿sí?

—Dalo por hecho.

Suzette le sonrió sin girar la cabeza. Sabía que Günther la observaba y que no necesitaba agregar algo más. La comprendía bastante bien, aunque se expresara de forma tan escueta.

De pronto, Rafael hizo señas para que se acercaran, lo cual no tardaron en hacer. A Suzette le pareció que la joven hada, Perenelle, era quien más se apresuraba, aunque no le importó cuando vio que fue con la mundana y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tiberius Blackthorn.

—¡Monsieur Blackthorn! No pueden… ¡Perenelle, me salvó el hada!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sé que no pueden atacar a los suyos! —la mundana veía a los cazadores de sombras por turnos, hasta detenerse en Alphonse—. No pueden, a menos que sean criminales… ¿Verdad?

—Lo sabemos —aseguró Alphonse, antes de acercarse lo suficiente a la mundana como para tomarle una mano—. La denuncia está hecha y los Centuriones serán los que arresten a los cazadores de sombras. Pero madre, ¿decías algo de un hada?

La mundana, según notó Suzette, tenía los ojos brillantes, claramente a punto de echarse a llorar, pero conseguía contenerse de alguna milagrosa forma.

—Dijo que te conocía —respondió, tragando en seco al añadir—. Y que te lo había jurado.

—¿Jurado? ¿A mí? ¿Qué…?

Por la expresión de asombro que Alphonse compuso de pronto, Suzette supo que había recordado algo. Algo importante. Lo vio sacar de un bolsillo un trozo de papel doblado, amarillento y de aspecto frágil, el cual desplegó y miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —masculló, mirando enseguida a la chica hada—. Perenelle, por favor…

—¡Alphonse, no puedo! Si es algo que yo no debo ver, esa cosa podría…

—¿Qué es? —la mundana se había acercado a Alphonse y veía el papel con interés.

—¡No, madame Poquelin! ¡Eso es…!

—¿Qué clase de alfabeto es este? Nunca lo había visto.

—En teoría, es de un dialecto feérico, madre. La nota me la dejó un hada.

—¿Un hombre demasiado guapo, de pelo plateado y ojos de dos colores?

—Lo que dices coincide, solo que los ojos… Si es el mismo hombre hada, los ojos los llevaba cubiertos cuando lo conocimos. ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—No, lo siento.

—Madame Poquelin, ¿está bien?

—Sí, Perenelle, ¿por qué?

Un estruendo, proveniente del interior de la casa, impidió que la conversación siguiera, lo cual a Suzette le pareció estupendo. No estaba entendiendo gran cosa.

—Madame Poquelin, ¿podemos contar con su testimonio acerca de una transgresión al Convenio por parte de cazadores de sombras? —inquirió Günther, con voz práctica.

—¿Se refiere a que si voy a confirmar que ellos son los culpables de mi secuestro? Sí, lo haré. Cuando me lo pidan. De todas formas, nunca me han caído bien, ahora sé por qué.

—Madre, llama a tío Étienne —Alphonse le entregó su teléfono celular—. Pídele que venga por ti. Espéralo en los jardines de Luxemburgo, a la vista.

—Sí, permíteme un momento y…

Otro golpe ahogó la intención de la mundana de seguir hablando. Hizo una mueca, como si algo le doliera, antes de usar el celular en sus manos y marcar un número a toda velocidad.

—Deberíamos ir entrando, antes de que ocurra algo que afecte a la ciudad —indicó Tiberius Blackthorn con voz seria.

Suzette, que se había distraído viendo a la presunta madre de Alphonse llevándose el celular a una oreja, miró al director de Londres con una ceja arqueada. ¿En qué momento había sacado ese puñal y un cuchillo serafín? Llevaba las armas, una en cada mano, con una soltura que indicaba su práctica en usarlas. A su lado, Christopher Herondale había sacado una sola daga, pero no parecía preocupado en absoluto pues, con un movimiento de mano, se dejó ver que al cinto llevaba varios cuchillos arrojadizos.

—Adelante —musitó, más para sí misma que para cualquier otro.

Amaba la casa de sus padres, pero seguro que a ellos no les importaría que la dañara un poco si era por hacerles justicia finalmente.


	38. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar

**XXXVIII. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar.**

 _«Ninguno puede escapar ni al amor ni a la muerte.»_

 _Publio Siro._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Yves Roux habría sonreído si aquel no hubiera sido un día espantoso desde temprano.

Henri Valjean, uno de su manada y empleado de _L'Étoile_ , le avisó que había dejado el café por petición de unos cazadores de sombras, aprovechando el periodo de gracia por un altercado. Eso le llevó a preguntarle a qué se refería y fue como supo una historia de lo más curiosa.

Alrededor de media hora después, Henri llamó de nuevo, solicitando que si algún camarada se encontraba cerca de los jardines de Luxemburgo, echara un vistazo.

Pese a lo enredado del asunto, Yves no preguntó demasiado. Henri era de fiar, así que debía tener una buena razón para hacerles un favor a unos hijos del Ángel, con los que casi nunca tenían que tratar. Se limitó a decirle que agradecía el informe y que llamaría a alguien, por lo cual Henri agradeció a su vez y pidió que quien fuera a los jardines, se reportara a _L'Étoile_ y preguntara por Perenelle, la mesera. Acto seguido, ambos cortaron la llamada.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente nadie de la manada podía ayudar. Solo había un par de ellos en el área en cuestión, pero se hallaban cumpliendo con sus trabajos mundanos, sin posibilidades de abandonarlos aunque fuera por un rato. Fue cuando decidió llamar a Henri para ponerlo al tanto y preguntarle exactamente qué favor le estaba haciendo a los cazadores de sombras.

Casi le gruñó a su subordinado por no mencionar a Amélie Poquelin desde el principio.

—La próxima vez, Henri, cuenta todo lo que sepas al dar un informe. Regresa a _L'Étoile_. Yo me encargo de esto.

—De verdad lo siento, monsieur Alfa. Hasta luego.

Sin perder tiempo, Yves avisó a su asistente que ya no trabajaría, para que pasara al día siguiente las pocas citas que tenía y cerrara el consultorio, después de lo cual se marchó a toda carrera. No estaba precisamente cerca de los jardines de Luxemburgo, pero conocía unos atajos.

Lo malo fue que en el camino, se topó con un contratiempo que se tuvo que llevar.

Un sonido desconocido lo hizo sobresaltarse, dejando de lado los recuerdos de hacía casi una hora, hasta que recordó que no venía solo.

—No sabía que tenías un celular.

—Lo compré hace poco, por necesidad, pero no creo quedármelo cuando me vaya.

Meneando la cabeza, Yves hizo una mueca mientras señalaba una esquina de los jardines.

—Anda, echemos otro vistazo antes de volver a llamar a _L'Étoile_.

El otro asintió, tanteando en un bolsillo de su largo abrigo marrón, seguramente para confirmar que el ruidoso teléfono celular seguía allí.

Fue hasta que estuvieron en la esquina señalada, vigilando ambos lados de la calle aledaña, que el acompañante de Yves sacó el aparato y revisó la pantalla, con las cejas arqueadas.

—No tengo registrado el número.

—Qué mal, pero piénsalo, ¿quiénes tienen tu número?

—Muy pocos. Veamos…

Yves respiró profundamente, volviendo a echar un vistazo al lado derecho de la calle, pero una especie de jadeo lo hizo regresar la vista a su compañero.

—¿Qué dices? Más despacio… ¿Dónde estás?

Yves miró al otro con las cejas arqueadas, interrogante.

—Justo estoy cerca, con Yves. En los jardines de… Ah, ¿y por qué no lo llamaste a él?

Yves arqueó una ceja. Era raro oír a su compañero hablar de esa forma, tan… _normal_.

—¿Qué?

La palabra salió de forma entrecortada, con su pronunciador abriendo los ojos como platos mientras apretaba el agarre sobre el celular.

—De acuerdo, ven. Pídele la nota, la traduciré enseguida. Que nadie más que ustedes dos la toque, ¿entendido? Por seguridad. Yo… ¿Puedo hablar con él?

En esa ocasión, Yves detectó algo en la voz del otro que pocas veces salía a flote. Algo que, según él, le era preciado y también el principal motivo de su complicada vida.

Sin embargo, no llegó a deducir qué causó esa inflexión sonora, pues su acompañante cambió de idioma y no entendió ni una palabra. Pudo detectar seriedad, algo de preocupación y lo de antes, pero nada más. Luego, vio que la llamada era cortada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —quiso saber, consciente de que quizá no recibiría respuesta.

—Lo que te había dicho alguna vez, amigo mío. Parece que mi sangre no hace más que atraer a la desgracia.

«Lo lamento», pensó Yves, pero no lo dijo.

No serviría de nada, como lo había comprobado años atrás.

Poco después, gracias a una corriente de aire fría y particularmente fuerte, descubrió el origen del rastro que seguía, moviéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Amélie Poquelin siempre le había parecido una criatura físicamente frágil, casi etérea. Sabía la edad que tenía y si le hubieran dicho que era diez años más joven, lo habría creído. De hecho, cuando se enteró de que era madre, le resultó casi imposible aceptarlo y menos cuando conoció a su hijo, una versión casi idéntica de Jérôme Montclaire, porque junto a él podía pasar por su hermana.

En ese momento, con el abrigo verde y abierto revoloteando a sus pies, sumado a la coleta castaña al viento, sintió que Amélie dejaba ver la sangre de hada que había heredado.

—Hola, Amélie. ¿Estás bien?

—Hola, monsieur Roux. Estoy mejor de lo que esperaría cualquiera. Lamento mucho esto pero ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Yves asintió en silencio.

—Mi hermano fue golpeado en el metro cuando me trajeron hasta aquí. Intenté llamarle, pero no contesta. Temo que esté grave o…

—Llamaré a dos de mis chicos, uno es paramédico y otro es policía. Deben haber oído algo.

—Gracias. Aquí está la nota.

Amélie se dirigió al otro presente, sacando de un bolsillo lo que parecía un amarillento y delicado trozo de papel donde se distinguía algo muy similar a una escritura.

—Justo lo que pensaban. Es feérico.

—¿En serio puedes traducirlo?

—Puedo, lo aprendí hace tiempo y tengo la sangre adecuada… ¡Vaya!

—¿Qué?

—Solo a ese insensato se le ocurriría poner por escrito algo semejante... ¿La comprendieron Alphonse o tú?

—No toda, solo unas pocas palabras y así no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que ir.

—¡No puedes! —Amélie se vio realmente angustiada, lo cual puso en guardia a Yves: si algo hacía bien esa menuda mundana, era el controlar sus emociones—. Dijiste que… ¡la Cacería…!

—Tal vez sea hora de pagar ese precio, querida. No me importaría hacerlo por ustedes dos.

—¡Pero…!

—Además, parece que es la única manera.

—¡No! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! ¡Acabas de volver! ¡No estás muerto!

—Lo sé, Amélie. Pero lo he jurado.

Para asombro de Yves, Amélie Poquelin se quedó congelada y luego, mostró en sus delicados rasgos una furia incontenible.

—¡Cómo pudiste! —espetó ella, apretando los puños a los costados—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo te atreviste a…?

—Lo juré mucho antes de que esto comenzara, porque sentí que era lo que debía hacer. Ahora podré darle un buen uso y si no vuelvo en un tiempo…

—¡No digas eso!

—¡Amélie, por favor, escucha! Si no vuelvo en un tiempo determinado, Yves y Soleil saben qué hacer. Ahora, aunque no me lo merezca, dame un abrazo y prometo hacer todo lo posible por volver. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

No parecía estar nada bien para Amélie, a juzgar por su expresión, pero no le quedó opción. Yves contempló a esos dos compartir un fuerte abrazo, cargado de esperanza y miedo, por lo cual deseó que una promesa como esa fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, conociendo la suerte de Alwyn, tal vez una promesa no ayudara para nada.

—&—

—¿Alphonse? ¿Pasa algo?

La pregunta vino de Perenelle, aunque el muchacho detectó una mueca de preocupación en Suzette que hacía tiempo que no le veía. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

No tenía caso hablarles de una sensación que ni él mismo sabía lo que era. Había iniciado a los pocos minutos de que su madre se fuera con la enigmática nota de Thorwyn en el bolsillo. El saberla a salvo con Yves Roux y con Alwyn era lo único que impedía que se alterara.

La casa Verlac no invitaba a sentirse reconfortado, eso era seguro. Aunque muy elegante, se notaban los años en desuso cuando se pasaba delante de enormes bultos cubiertos por sábanas y pisaban una espesa capa de polvo. Suzette, con voz triste, comentó en un susurro que había querido vivir allí cuando se hizo mayor de edad, pero sus tíos siempre le ponían algún pretexto sobre el estado de la casa para no hacerlo. Ahora que creía saber la verdad tras esas excusas, la joven no se veía muy contenta.

Alphonse imaginaba lo que Suzette estaba pensando. Si aquello salía como esperaban, probablemente pedirían el peor castigo para un cazador de sombras: el ser despojado de las Marcas y que su apellido se borrara de la lista de familias nefilim existentes, antes de ser exiliado. Lo del despojo de las Marcas lo aprobaba, si se consideraba la gravedad de la falta cometida, ¿pero que ya no existiera ningún Verlac? Eso podía afectar a Suzette, ¿no? ¿cómo se llamaría? ¿O quizá también le quitarían las Marcas, por el simple hecho de ser una Verlac? Esperaba que no, habiendo dejado claro que Suzette era una de las partes ofendidas en todo ese embrollo.

A una señal de Suzette, guardaron silencio. Ella los había estado guiando por la planta baja, donde había un pequeño laberinto de pasillos con montones de habitaciones. Alphonse recordaba haber leído algo sobre esa casa Verlac en algún lado, pero sabía que no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—Deben estar en el sótano —musitó Suzette, usando su puño americano para indicar una puerta delante de ella—. Las habitaciones de arriba tienen vista a la calle, no les convendrían.

—Permite que vayamos primero —pidió Xiaolang, a quien Alphonse le vio desenfundar una espada china, un _jian_.

—¡Pero…!

—Por favor, Suzzy —Günther se adelantó un paso y le puso una mano en el hombro; la otra, como pudo observar Alphonse, la ocupaba aferrando el mango de lo que parecía un martillo gigante—. Si somos los primeros en ver lo que está pasando, nuestro testimonio tendrá más peso.

Tras un instante de duda, Suzette asintió y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejarles espacio.

El primero en bajar fue Xiaolang, colocando el _jian_ a un costado de tal manera, que parecía listo para lanzar un golpe en caso de necesidad. Le siguió Arya, con una postura similar a la de su camarada, pero ella desenfundando con mucho cuidado un estilete que a simple vista, parecía que se partiría a la primera estocada; sin embargo, la Centurión lo sostenía con la desenvoltura que daba la práctica y la confianza en su arma. Enseguida se les unió Günther, cuidando que su martillo (un mazo, se acordó Alphonse de repente) no golpeara nada conforme avanzaba.

—Seguimos —indicó Suzette, aunque en el último segundo tragó saliva y miró a Tiberius—. ¿Le parece bien?

Alphonse dio un respingo. Sabía que a Suzette debió costarle gran parte de su orgullo hacer eso, dando a entender que respetaba la autoridad de Tiberius como director de Instituto. El aludido, por cierto, arqueó las cejas solo un segundo, antes de adelantarse.

—Iré delante de ti —indicó, para luego adoptar una expresión de concentración y mirar a los demás—. Después de Suzette, Alphonse. Enseguida Perenelle. Que sigan Rafael y Kit, retaguardia y periferia. Procuren tener armas arrojadizas a la mano.

Todos asintieron, tanteando sus cuerpos allí donde cargaban las armas, a excepción de Perenelle, quien se limitó a mover los dedos de las manos: en ambas aparecieran ballestas en miniatura, que tenían el tamaño aproximado de pistolas mundanas y parecían hechas de pura luz.

—¿Puedes apagar eso? —espetó Suzette de pronto, mirando las armas de Perenelle.

—No por completo. Un momento.

En pocos segundos, la luz en manos de Perenelle apenas era un parpadeo.

—Mejor. Gracias.

—No quieras causarme un infarto en este momento, Verlac. ¡Tú dando las gracias…!

—¡Cierra la boca, Lightwood!

—¡Lightwood–Bane!

Alphonse les dedicó miradas severas a ambos, lo que los calló justo cuando Tiberius comenzaba a bajar.

Respirando hondo, Alphonse se preparó para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera allí abajo.

—&—

Alwyn estaba dispuesto a dar crédito a la creencia mundana de que, cuando vas a morir, toda tu vida desfila delante de tus ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado para llegar ahí y se sentía sumamente frustrado. Era una emoción que le desagradaba, sobre todo porque se originaba en actos que, en teoría, le habían evitado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Realmente esto es mi destino?

Se lo habían dicho antes, pero se rehusó a creerlo. Decidió tener una vida, algo que él amara y protegiera, pero tuvo que abandonarla. París podía ser la Ciudad Luz para los mundanos, para los cazadores de sombras y para varios subterráneos, pero tal parecía que para él y su sangre, era una ciudad de oscuridad y dolor.

—Paz para ellos o morir en el intento.

Tras decir esas palabras, que mucho le recordaran a un juramento que hiciera tiempo atrás, Alwyn se las arregló para abrir la puerta de esa casa nefilim sin tocar nada de hierro.

Esos Verlac… Ojalá desaparecieran todos.

—&—

Suzette recordaría aquel día mientras viviera. Más porque llegó a creer que sería el último que tendría sobre la tierra.

Cuando ella iba por la mitad de la estrecha escalera, ya se oía ruido de combate adelante. Se desesperó al no ver gran cosa, aunque se recordó que esa parte de la casa no tenía iluminación eléctrica, sino…

—Disculpa… ¿Perenelle, verdad?

El llamado lo hizo tan quedo, que temió no haber sido oída.

—Dime, Verlac.

—A la derecha, en el techo, hay un candelabro con algunas velas a medias. ¿Tú podrías…?

—¿Encenderlas? Sin problema.

—Hazlo hasta llegar abajo, por favor —pidió Alphonse—. Por el factor sorpresa.

—Muy bien.

Suzette ansiaba ver lo que pasaba en el sótano, deseando que Tiberius avanzara más rápido. En realidad, sabía que no se tardaba demasiado en bajar, pero la cautela de sus compañeros y el saber que Günther ya combatía hacían mella en su sentido del tiempo.

Finalmente, vio que Tiberius no descendía, por lo cual se preparó para ir a la carga.

Un rostro fiero, más animal que humano, fue visible por un momento delante de ella, iluminado por un cuchillo serafín que pasó delante de él.

—¡Ahora, Perenelle!

A la orden de Alphonse, un par de saetas que brillaban de color azul y blanco subieron a toda velocidad al techo del sótano, dando una de ellas en el candelabro y la otra por encima, en el cable que lo sostenía. Suzette estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración cuando vio que la segunda saeta, tras el impacto, se descompuso en diminutas llamas blancas que cayeron con graciosa precisión en cada cabo de vela, dando así una fantasmagórica iluminación a la estancia.

—Qué talento, Nelly —alabó Rafael Lightwood.

Suzette, increíblemente, estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Con una mueca de dolor, Suzette habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que esa voz no fuera la que creía.

—Ya se les dijo, una redada —soltó Arya, usando el estilete para contener a…

La criatura era extraña, aunque Suzette no lograba discernir qué era. Era alta, ancha de espalda, con brazos y piernas gruesos por unos músculos muy desarrollados y vestía algo que seguramente había sido una camisa de tela clara y unos jeans, aunque en ese momento las prendas estaban hechas jirones. La mayoría de su fisonomía era humana, pero el exceso de vello rubio en las extremidades, así como las orejas puntiagudas, dejaban bien claro que era cualquier cosa menos humano.

La Centurión tenía todo el respeto de Suzette ahora, pudiendo mantener a raya a esa cosa solo con su fuerza y su arma.

—En nombre de la Clave, se les arrestó por transgresiones al Convenio y a los Acuerdos.

Ese era Xiaolang, que en el otro extremo de la estancia, empuñaba su _jian_ con ambas manos, plantado con firmeza delante de su propia amenaza: una criatura similar a la enfrentaba Arya, pero ésta más delgada y baja, sin tanto vello corporal pero sí con la cara deformada de forma tan sutil, que había que observar con atención por un rato para darse cuenta. El pelo en su cabeza y sus cejas era castaño y muy alborotado, como si tuviera vida propia, y no dejaba de amenazar con un garrote que parecía provenir de un trozo de viga del techo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué? ¿Transgresiones a…? ¡Ustedes están invadiendo propiedad privada!

En esa ocasión, Suzette no sufrió, sino que miró a la persona que había dicho aquello, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe con su puño americano.

—No es invasión de propiedad si una de las denunciantes es, de hecho, dueña del inmueble en cuestión y nos ha permitido la entrada.

Tal explicación hizo que Suzette respirara con alivio, porque pudo localizar a Günther quien, dando un fuerte golpe con su mazo, dejó fuera de combate a un ser humanoide muy parecido a los que enfrentaban sus colegas, antes de correr a ayudar a Arya, que era a quien tenía más cerca.

—¿Una de las…? ¡Suzette! ¿Cómo has podido…?

—¿Cómo has podido tú, zorra despreciable?

Suzette no iba a permitir que la insultara una delincuente y mucho menos en su propia casa.

—¡Más respeto, jovencita! Es…

—¡No es nada mío, Antoine! ¡No entiendo cómo te casaste con esa arpía! Simone no es nada mío, ¡y tú tampoco! ¡A partir de ahora!

El matrimonio Verlac, con señales de lucha en su fisonomía y en los trajes de combate, parecían haber sido tomados con la guardia baja. Evidentemente, no esperaban que los atraparan y menos que entre sus captores se encontrara su sobrina.

—Tendrán que responder ante la Clave por varios cargos —indicó Tiberius, dando un paso al frente con sus armas en alto, preparado para cualquier cosa—. Los cuales incluyen agresión deliberada contra cazadores de sombras y alta traición.

—¡No traicionamos a la Clave! —espetó Antoine, indignado, apuntando a Tiberius con lo que parecía un sable.

—Ustedes no lo comprenden —aseguró Simone, cuyo tono de voz era ligeramente presuntuoso ahora, como si supiera una verdad absoluta—. ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir dependiendo únicamente de los dones del Ángel para nuestra tarea? ¡El Ángel nos abandonó! ¿Por qué no aprovecharnos de las plagas que dejó que siguieran caminando por esta tierra?

—Suenas arcaica, Simone —indicó Tiberius, sin titubear.

La aludida, con una mueca de furia, arrojó algo a la cabeza de Tiberius, pero no llegó a golpearlo cuando un objeto más pequeño desvió su trayectoria. Cuando los objetos impactaron en una pared, descubrieron que se trataban de un _boomerang_ metálico y un _shuriken_ de seis puntas.

—Vaya, vaya… —masculló Antoine, con tono de odio—. El fantasma de Edward ha venido.

Todos quedaron confundidos, hasta que Tiberius miró por encima de su hombro a alguien detrás de Suzette.

—Nunca he sido el fantasma de nadie. No sé por qué lo dices.

Alphonse, pensó Suzette. Antoine tenía delante a Alphonse por primera vez desde la comida en el Instituto… y no lucía muy contento.

—Edward era como tú —aseguró Antoine, de pronto sonriendo de medio lado—. Serio, dedicado, atento con los suyos, aunque muy cobarde…

—¡Cobarde! —Perenelle, a espaldas de Alphonse, sonó genuinamente indignada.

—Nunca se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a nadie, cierto —concordó Simone, enarbolando en alto otro _boomerang_ metálico.

—¡No digan eso solo porque lo odiaban! —saltó Perenelle, apuntándoles con sus ballestas.

—¿Odiar a Edward? —Antoine lució confundido, antes de agitar la cabeza y añadirle cinismo a su sonrisa—. No, eso no es así. Él acabó odiándonos por culpa de su querido _parabatai_.

Algo en el tono de las últimas palabras hizo que Suzette sintiera náuseas. Sabía reconocer cuando su tío estaba por decir algo desagradable.

—Desde que regresé a París, no he dejado de oír que mi padre y su _parabatai_ eran muy apreciados —indicó Alphonse con seriedad—. ¿Por qué habría de creerles a ustedes dos?

—¡Porque es la verdad!

—¿En serio? ¿Como todo lo que llegaron a decir que era yo? Voy a ponerlo en duda, si no les importa.

—¿Acaso es mentira que eres un bastardo?

—No. ¿Debo agradecerte eso ahora, Simone, antes de que los arresten?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Si no saben por qué los arrestan, entonces olvídalo.

—¡Maldito seas!

El _boomerang_ de Simone salió volando y Alphonse apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un _shuriken_ con la mano izquierda mientras alzaba una espada con la derecha.

El _shuriken_ falló, pero algo más desvió la trayectoria del arma de Simone, haciéndola rebotar en una pared. Fue algo brillante que Suzette lo tomó por una de las saetas de luz de Perenelle.

Fue así hasta que descubrió que la joven hada miraba hacia lo alto de la escalera.

—Ya es hora de que digan la verdad, hijos del Ángel. En caso contrario, lo haré yo.

—¡Prometiste no decir nada de esto, hada!

—Cierto. Pero eso va contra uno de mis juramentos ahora mismo, así que si es necesario…

Suzette fue consciente de que, delante de ella, Tiberius se movía poco a poco hacia Xiaolang, sin dejar de vigilar a los Verlac. Ella aprovechó para acabar de bajar y dar pasos hacia Günther y Arya, quienes en ese momento se libraban de la criatura que tenían delante.

—¡Traidor!

A Suzette le zumbaron los oídos con esa sola palabra, que se escuchó más como un chillido que como otra cosa. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cómo era posible que Simone se contuviera de gritarle así cuando era niña?

—Deja, Simone, tenemos que irnos.

—¡Pero nuestro trabajo…!

—¡Podemos empezar otra vez!

Suzette dio media vuelta. Antoine había sujetado a Simone de un brazo y se la llevaba al fondo del sótano. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se tanteó en donde llevaba cuchillos arrojadizos, lista para emplear uno, cuando vio que sus tíos pasaban entre lo que parecían varias mesas, presionando algo en ellas antes de seguir su camino.

Alphonse, con expresión fiera, les pisaba los talones. Suzette no tardó en ir tras él.

Debido al tamaño real del sótano, había una parte del mismo que no se veía bien ni con el candelabro encendido por Perenelle. Con torpeza, usó la mano izquierda para sacar su piedra de luz mágica y sostenerla en alto.

Por poco la piedra no se le cayó allí mismo.

Cinco criaturas, deformes y de raza indefinida, se estaba levantando de las presuntas mesas, una vez liberados de unas extrañas ataduras que lanzaban destellos.

En el breve instante en que notó eso, tanto sus tíos como Alphonse se perdieron de vista.

—¡Por el Ángel! —Se oyó decir, antes de alzar el puño derecho en actitud defensiva.

Si salía viva de eso, ya sabía qué haría en primer lugar.

—&—

Alphonse notó, muy vagamente, que la pelea iba de mal en peor.

Tras el altercado con Antoine y Simone, éstos se vieron tan pasmados como el resto cuando algo luminoso evitó que el _boomerang_ lo hiriera. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió a Alwyn tras Kit, quien les apuntaba con una mano con engañosa soltura mientras les contestaba a los Verlac algo que solo tenía sentido para ellos tres. Después de eso, Antoine y Simone se dieron a la fuga, por lo que no tardó en seguirlos.

Por una vez, al seguirlos obtendría las respuestas que quería.

Vio que cada uno tanteaba algo en lo que parecían mesas y presionaban, antes de salir corriendo. Temeroso de perderlos, Alphonse no tuvo idea de lo que quedó a sus espaldas, aunque creyó escuchar a Suzette lanzar una exclamación de asombro. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Llegó al final del sótano, donde se topó con unos pocos muebles y con pared. Frunciendo el ceño, sacó su piedra de luz mágica y tras encenderla, la levantó por encima de su cabeza, intentando descubrir a dónde había ido el matrimonio fugitivo.

Un armario de metal, muy viejo y francamente feo, llamó su atención. Le pareció demasiado tosco y sin ninguna aplicación práctica. Siguiendo una corazonada, fue hacia él y abrió su única puerta, muy pesada.

Al otro lado solo había un hueco y se vislumbraban escalones.

Cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Alphonse se dijo que sería imprudente hacerlo solo. Había urgencia en su interior, un feroz anhelo de justicia y verdad, pero aún no se le nublaba la mente. Se estaba preguntando cómo proceder cuando un aparatoso estruendo lo hizo dar media vuelta, con la espada en ristre.

Un montón de cuerpos, muy grandes y grotescos, parecían echársele encima a Suzette… hasta que ella dio un golpe al más cercano con el puño americano, directamente en una mejilla, y a continuación le llegó un alarido de dolor y olor a carne quemada, cuando el ser cayó de espaldas sobre lo que parecía una mesa.

—¡Adelante, Lightwood! —Gritó Suzette, señalando a donde Alphonse estaba.

—¡Lightwood–Bane! —corrigió Rafael automáticamente, esquivando a un par de criaturas a punta de espada y seguido muy de cerca por Perenelle.

—¡Suzzy, yo…!

—¡Váyanse, Alphonse! Si Antoine y Simone salen de ese túnel, será difícil hallarlos. ¡Vayan y traigan a esos dos a rastras, de ser necesario!

—¿Saben qué? Verlac empieza a caerme bien —acotó Rafael, recuperando el aliento—, y créanme, eso da miedo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Perenelle, moviendo los dedos de la mano derecha para deshacer la mini ballesta en ella—. ¿En dónde acaba esto, Verlac?

Tras lograr golpear a otra criatura, Suzette los miró con el ceño fruncido y gritó.

—¡En las Catacumbas! ¡Apúrense!

—Muy bien, vamos. Yo primero.

—Alphonse, si me lo permites, iré al frente.

—¡Nelly, eso no…!

Perenelle, notó Alphonse, estaba sonriendo. Fue el mismo gesto engañoso y seductor que le dedicara a Suzette en _L'Étoile_ horas antes, ese que indicaba una repentina ansia asesina.

—No te preocupes, Rafe —pidió ella, mirando a Rafael con firmeza y una sonrisa completamente diferente a la anterior, más pequeña y totalmente sincera—. Tengo una idea. Además, me debes un desayuno.

—¿Por fin la invitaste a salir? —Alphonse arqueó las cejas, mirando a su _parabatai_.

—No exactamente.

Riendo brevemente, Perenelle entró al armario, haciendo muecas y siseando algo contra el hierro mientras pasaba a los escalones. Rafael no tardó en seguirla, con expresión algo tensa. Alphonse entró al final y se alegró porque el arma de Perenelle les iluminara el camino.

—¿Para qué sacas el celular, Nelly? —quiso saber Rafael, confuso—. No debe haber señal aquí… ¿O sí?

—Solo para algunos —contestó Perenelle, deslizando con elegante maestría el pulgar por la pantalla de su aparato, antes de llevárselo a la oreja—. Al menos si vamos a las Catacumbas.

—Eso nunca lo había oído —admitió Alphonse.

—No tenías por qué. No se les dice a los cazadores de sombras, pero claro, hace años que el clan no tiene amigos entre ellos. De haber confirmado antes que eres el hijo de monsieur Jérôme, te lo habríamos comentado.

—¿Así que de eso se trata? —espetó Alphonse sin poder contenerse: la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas lo hizo reaccionar mal—. ¿Van a tenerme consideraciones solo porque soy el hijo de mi padre?

La respuesta de Perenelle fue tan inesperada como elocuente.

—Quizá. Pero yo voy a tenerte consideraciones porque eso habría deseado mi padre.


	39. Una expresión bastante cercana al odio

**XXXIX. Una expresión bastante cercana al odio.**

 _«La verdad es una antorcha que luce entre la niebla, sin disiparla.»_

 _Claude Adrien Helvétius._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

—Creí que no recordabas a tus padres.

En cuanto observó aquello, Rafael supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No sería raro que Perenelle le diera una bofetada en ese instante.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

¡Gracias al Ángel! Podría explicarse y quizá así lo perdonaría.

—Yo… A lo que dijiste cuando el tipo hada en _L'Étoile_ te llamó… _Eso_.

—Ah, ¿por lo de «imperfecta expulsada»?

Rafael asintió, mirándola por un segundo antes de fijarse en dónde pisaba, ¡esa escalera tan estrecha era una trampa mortal!

—A tus padres biológicos no los recuerdas, ¿es eso, Perenelle?

La pregunta de Alphonse hizo que Rafael no se sintiera tan idiota, más cuando ella asintió.

—En ese caso, ¿qué padre tuyo me tendría consideraciones?

—El que te habría criado en lugar del tuyo, de no haber muerto.

En esa ocasión, Rafael no fue el único sorprendido. Pudo sentirlo de manera muy sutil, a través de su runa de _parabatai_ y no era para menos.

—Nelly, perdona, pero… ¿Nos podrías explicar eso mejor? No entiendo nada y no me sorprende, con todo lo que está pasando y metido en ese horrible túnel…

—Te adoptaron también, ¿verdad?

En momentos como aquel, Rafael no podía evitar alegrarse de tener a Alphonse cerca, pues solía descifrar algunas cosas más rápido que él.

—Sí, casi como a ustedes.

—¿Casi como a nosotros? ¿Cómo?

—Ajá. Solo que mis padres nunca lo hicieron oficial y no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Cómo fue eso?

Perenelle suspiró, alzando un poco su mini ballesta, asegurándose de que las escaleras todavía seguían, para luego responder.

—Mi padre cazador de sombras me encontró en octubre de dos mil siete y murió en diciembre.

—¿La Guerra Oscura? —Alphonse susurró aquello con evidente cautela, antes de tragar saliva y añadir—. Lo… ¿Lo convirtieron?

—Sí, la Guerra Oscura. Y no, no lo convirtieron.

—Murió en combate —aventuró Rafael.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así? Nelly, ¿quién…?

—Dijiste «tu padre cazador de sombras», ¿qué es el otro?

Rafael miró a Alphonse por encima del hombro, con gesto de «¿por qué me interrumpiste?»

—Es un vampiro.

Solo la respuesta de Perenelle pudo hacer que Rafael la mirara de nuevo, olvidando así el enfado con su _parabatai_.

—¿«Uno»? ¿No «una»?

—Sí, ¿qué tendría de raro?

Para Rafael nada, considerando a sus propios padres, pero no acababa de asimilarlo.

—Déjame ver si entendí: cuando las hadas te expulsaron, acabaste aquí en París, te encontró un cazador de sombras que te adoptó… ¿junto con un vampiro? —ante el asentimiento de Perenelle, Rafael sacudió la cabeza—. _¡Por el Ángel!_ , me habría gustado conocerlo.

—Te habría agradado. Papá… Mi padre vampiro, quiero decir… Él me ha contado cómo era, aunque no lo hace con frecuencia. Supongo que eso pasa cuando tu pareja es mortal, es la primera que tienes en toda tu vida y muere a los pocos meses de formalizar.

Perenelle sonó casual, pero Rafael alcanzó a distinguir la expresión de su rostro, una de congoja y furia contra el mundo que le partía el alma. Se preguntó si así se sentiría él si hubiera vivido algo similar y de solo imaginar el perder a uno de sus padres, la angustia lo invadió.

—El cazador de sombras… ¿Quién era, Perenelle?

Con una mueca, el joven Lightwood–Bane estuvo a punto de girarse y darle un golpe a Alphonse. ¿Por qué no lo había dejado preguntar eso antes? ¿Solo para ser él quien lo hiciera? Adoraba a Alphonse, en serio, pero a veces le costaba entenderlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a contestarte? —quiso saber ella.

—Dijiste que él me habría tenido consideraciones y me habría criado en lugar de mi padre, de no haber muerto. Con eso solo me viene un nombre a la cabeza, pero no quiero equivocarme. Y desde ahora te digo que no me habría importado.

—¿No te habría importado qué?

—Que uno de mis padres fuera subterráneo. El tener una hermana subterránea. Habría sido mejor que el Instituto, seguramente.

A Rafael se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como cada vez que Alphonse dejaba ver que su infancia no había sido precisamente buena. Con ver a Perenelle, supo que ella se sentía igual.

—Creo que no te equivocas con el nombre —dijo ella finalmente, antes de suspirar; luego, indicó—. Prometí no decirlo en voz alta hasta que papá lo hiciera público.

—De acuerdo.

—Nelly, yo…

—No, Rafe, no te lo puedo decir al oído.

—¡No es eso! Yo… ¿Puedes presentarme a tu padre cuando terminemos con esto?

—Puedo, pero te advierto que los cazadores de sombras no le gustan mucho. Irónico, lo sé, considerando que la única pareja que ha tenido fue uno. Pero esas cosas no se controlan, creo yo.

—¿Esas cosas?

—Amar a alguien. Odiar a alguien. Suele pasar por las razones más extrañas. A veces hasta sin razón. Si algo me enseñaron mis padres adoptivos es que las emociones las tenemos sin importar nuestra especie: mundanos, subterráneos, cazadores de sombras… Y nos pueden unir.

—O separar —apuntó Alphonse en tono sombrío.

—¡Al, no digas eso!

—Tiene razón, Rafe. Por desgracia. ¡Ah, miren, se acabó!

La escalera terminaba en la boca de un angosto túnel de piedra, en el que a duras penas Rafael y Alphonse cabían sin agachar la cabeza. Perenelle apretó los labios, nerviosa, antes de adelantar la mano con su arma mágica y comenzar a caminar.

—Espero que no lleguemos tarde al final de esto —masculló Rafael.

—De ser así, ya envié un mensaje a las Catacumbas. Los retendrán hasta que lleguemos.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Entonces son ciertos? —la voz de Alphonse sonaba curiosa y ligeramente emocionada, como cada vez que algo llamaba poderosamente su atención—. Los rumores sobre el clan de vampiros y las Catacumbas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¡Los recuerdo! —Rafael abrió los ojos al máximo—. Me los contó Al cuando llegamos a la ciudad. ¿Es verdad que allí vive casi todo el clan?

Perenelle sonrió con orgullo mientras asentía con la cabeza, antes de centrar toda su atención en el camino.

Para Rafael, era fue una señal de que era momento de callar y escuchar. Si unos años antes alguien se lo hubiera pedido, habría renegado y obedecido a regañadientes, pues odiaba el silencio. Sin embargo, una de las cosas de tener a Alphonse Montclaire como _parabatai_ era pasar en silencio largos periodos en su compañía, lo cual le ayudó a descubrir que a veces, la ausencia de sonidos podía ser de gran ayuda.

Solo esperaba que el aplastante silencio actual no fuera un presagio del fracaso.

—&—

Un timbre muy particular rompió el silencio de las Catacumbas.

En París, aquel sitio seguía teniendo un halo de horroroso misterio; sin embargo, la mayoría de los rumores actuales eran ligeramente alentados por el clan de vampiros, que usaban varios de los túneles clausurados como residencia. Mientras no cometieran el descuido de acercarse demasiado a las áreas turísticas, nadie los notaba.

Sin embargo, los vampiros a veces tenían problemas llevando algo de modernidad allí abajo.

—¡Apaguen eso! —Masculló una voz ronca y adormilada.

—¡Un momento! ¡Es la alerta de Claude!

A una, varios vampiros salieron de sus rincones y corrieron hacia donde se había originado el alboroto. Llegaron delante del inicio de un túnel que, si no recordaban mal, era de los pocos que cruzaban el Sena, lo cual lo hacía extremadamente peligroso hasta para ellos.

Todos veían a un hombre negro y alto, conocido por exhibir blancas sonrisas casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese momento su expresión era de lo más seria, contemplando la pantalla de una tableta electrónica.

—¿De qué se trata? —Quiso saber un vampiro bajito y castaño, con aspecto de oficinista.

A su alrededor, repitieron la cuestión de varias formas. El hombre negro carraspeó.

—«Antoine y Simone Verlac, fugitivos de la Clave» —leyó en voz alta, aprovechando que la atención estaba fija en él—. «Llegarán abajo desde Luxemburgo. Se solicita detenerlos. Van en camino Alphonse Montclaire y Rafael Lightwood–Bane.»

Cuando el mensaje terminó de ser leído, surgieron algunos cuchicheos.

—¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con los cazadores de sombras? —soltó finalmente un vampiro rubio que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

—¿Esos Verlac no son los de la Cité? —Recordó de pronto una vampira de peinado alto y antiguo, pero vestida con jeans y una blusa rosa de cuello de tortuga—. ¿Y los busca la Clave?

—Algo muy malo debieron haber hecho para que sus propios camaradas los estén persiguiendo —apuntó con burla otra vampira, de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta—. ¿Qué hacemos, Ramsés? ¿Vamos?

—Yo sí, no sé ustedes. Esos Verlac jamás me gustaron y siendo por el chico Montclaire…

—Monsieur Claude dijo que si podíamos, ayudáramos a ese chico —recordó el vampiro bajito, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y quién es el otro?

—El hijo del Emisario Lightwood —respondió la vampira rubia al instante.

—Eso también juega a nuestro favor. Quienes quieran venir, síganme. Los demás, vigilen los túneles para que no haya entrometidos. Stéphanie, ve a traer a Claude.

—¿A esta hora? —Se molestó la vampira del peinado anticuado—. ¡Es muy temprano!

—Por eso mismo. Debe estar en su casa. ¡Apúrate!

Mientras la vampira se iba a toda carrera por el túnel que cruzaba el Sena, Ramsés se llevó a unos cuantos en dirección contraria.

Aquello iba a ser lo más interesante que pasaría en las Catacumbas en décadas, ¡y a costa de esos engreídos Verlac!

Iban a disfrutarlo, sin duda.

—&—

—¡Nuestro trabajo…!

Simone procuró quejarse en voz baja, mientras era guiada por su marido a través de los siniestros corredores de las Catacumbas.

Ella ignoraba que existiera la escalera oculta de la casa de los Verlac, así que tampoco sabía que llevaba directamente a ese lugar debajo de París, perdido en el tiempo y hecho a base de muerte. Si no le recordara vagamente a la Ciudad Silenciosa, habría gritado de espanto ante el primer muro de huesos.

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos allí, para empezar? —masculló de pronto Antoine.

—¡Viste a ese maldito mestizo traidor! ¡Él debió decirles!

—Pero no estaba en la ciudad cuando trasladamos todo. ¿Cómo supo él de ese cambio?

Simone hizo una mueca. Antoine tenía razón. ¿Qué había pasado, realmente?

—Alguien más debió hablar —indicó al final, para luego arrugar la frente—. Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo el bastardo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Quería agradecerme a mí el ser un bastardo. ¿Por qué?

Antoine frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras sus ojos verdes no dejaban de vigilar el camino que seguían, tenuemente iluminado por su piedra de luz mágica.

—Oslo —dijo, lo cual confundió a Simone hasta que él soltó—. Descubrieron lo de Oslo.

—¿Cómo podrían? Fue un trabajo impecable, incluso en los documentos.

—¡Los documentos! ¡Allí dice que íbamos a ir a Oslo, pero que al final nos quedamos!

—¿Olvidas que también está documentado que atendimos una emergencia en Montmartre?

—No, pero…

—¡Suficiente, Antoine! Deben tener sospechas, pero nunca serán capaces de probar nada.

Simone se sentía bastante confiada. Desde joven, se le había dado bien agradar a las personas y contar historias, por lo que desarrolló esos talentos para su propio beneficio. Cuando llegó a París, diecisiete años atrás, lo que más deseaba era subir escaños hasta ser indispensable para los cazadores de sombras de la ciudad, así que dedujo rápidamente lo que necesitaba: una buena reputación, un expediente impoluto y una pareja más que adecuada ya que, si algo le impedía a ella avanzar, podría aprovecharse de quien hubiera elegido.

¡Malditos fueran Edward Longford y Jérôme Montclaire por destrozar parte de sus planes!

Los dos probablemente se habrían librado de su trampa si uno de ellos hubiera caído a sus pies, pues el otro no tendría más remedio que tratarla bien, viendo su extraordinaria relación de _parabatai_. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, ninguno reaccionó: Jérôme la rechazó siempre, gentil pero firmemente; por otro lado, Edward resultó un pusilánime, una figura sin carácter a la sombra de Jérôme y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus acercamientos.

Agradecía infinitamente el haber tenido los recursos para deshacerse de ambos. Le brindó una satisfacción personal que no había creído posible y mejor aún, le dio la oportunidad de ganarse a Antoine, quien furioso con esos dos y deseoso de desagraviar el apellido Verlac por lo de su primo Sebastian, no se dio cuenta de que el destino de Edward a ella le había encantado, en lugar de creerlo un daño colateral por la muerte de Jérôme.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperó fue que el maldito de Jérôme tuviera un hijo. ¡Por el Ángel, hasta lo había reconocido ante la Clave! En papel solamente, pero pudo hacerlo antes de que lo mataran. Con eso y el testimonio de Edward, el bastardo fue declarado un Montclaire, con derecho a todo lo que eso implicaba y siendo un recuerdo vivo de lo que Jérôme y Edward les habían hecho. ¿Cómo no odiar a ese chico, si con solo verlo, sentían que Jérôme y Edward habían regresado de la tumba para atormentarlos? ¿Cómo esperaba la Clave que lo criaran en su amado Instituto, si sabían que tarde o temprano les echaría en cara la arrogancia de su padre?

Por eso, Simone decidió que había que dejarle claro su lugar a ese muchacho y que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para nada ni para nadie. A ella no le gustaba mancharse las manos, literal y metafóricamente hablando, así que le hizo ciertas insinuaciones del tema a Antoine y dejó que el rencor de éste hiciera el resto. Eso sí, aportó su granito de arena con su actitud distante, enfatizada por sus demostraciones de afecto hacia su sobrina política, quien involuntariamente ayudó al jactarse del evidente favoritismo.

Lo que consiguieron fue a un chico con la imagen de Jérôme, pero con un carácter casi tan retraído como el de Edward, temeroso de causar el más mínimo problema y que, además, era perseguido por el recuerdo de la muerte de ambos. Les temía el niño a quien Jérôme y Edward habrían amado y protegido, además de que hacía cualquier cosa por ser de utilidad.

Era como ver a Jérôme humillarse. Simplemente perfecto.

Fue Antoine quien pensó en alentar la amistad de su sobrina con Alphonse. «Edward debe estar revolcándose en su tumba», dijo una vez, aludiendo al hecho de que Edward lo había cambiado por Jérôme hacía años. Simone no podía imaginar a su marido de _parabatai_ de Edward, pero en eso no pensaba demasiado. Solo vio los beneficios de que Suzette siguiera cerca de Alphonse: tendría noticias de él de primera mano y aunque no le gustaba la idea, si esos dos llegaban a ser algo más, haría que Alphonse jamás se librara de tratar con ella y Antoine.

Lástima que Londres se interpuso en su camino. De no haber ido allí, Alphonse no habría encontrado las agallas para estar en desacuerdo con Suzette por primera vez en su vida, dejándola marchar mientras él se quedaba en la capital inglesa. Además, ¿quién iba a decir que estaba tan enterado de su propia situación legal? Sin tutor oficial ante la Clave y prácticamente graduado de la Academia, tenía el derecho de elegir dónde vivir y por alguna absurda razón, prefirió a los Blackthorn de Londres y a Christopher Herondale, alguien tan bastardo como él y sin ninguna clase.

Fue la primera vez que Simone temió haber enfocado mal un plan. Se obligó a pensar en el bastardo más de lo deseado y llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó: no lo conocía lo suficiente como para manejarlo a su antojo. Si el muchacho seguía por su cuenta, podría abrir la boca sobre lo que no debía, lo cual la dejaría mal parada. Así, con un par de buenos argumentos, convenció a Antoine de que había que ir por el bastardo o como mínimo, obligarlo a volver a la Academia.

El plan habría salido bien si hubiera podido acompañar a su esposo, pero Jean–Luc la retuvo inesperadamente en París. Antoine podía ser brillante, pero al exaltarse no sabía lo que decía. Por lo que pudo entenderle al regresar de Londres, Alphonse se había indignado tanto con él que hasta lo golpeó. Simone tuvo que enterarse directamente por Tiberius Blackthorn, quien le envió un mensaje de fuego distante y muy educado: se disculpó en nombre de Alphonse, pero dejó bien claro que no permitiría que nadie del Instituto de París fuera a llevárselo en contra de su voluntad, ya que ahora el joven era su responsabilidad.

¿Por qué ese muchacho se empeñaba en complicarlo todo?

Después de eso, ya no hubo nada que Simone o Antoine pudieran hacer. Alphonse no volvió a París ni a la Academia. No se explicaba cómo se las arreglaba simplemente para comunicarse hasta que, fingiendo ser casual, indagó con Jean–Luc sobre los estudios del chico y descubrió que por lo visto, era un ratón de biblioteca autodidacta peor que Jérôme, ¿pero lo suficiente para no tener que usar la runa de las Lenguas? Por lo visto, sí.

Frustrada, Simone sentía que en parte, el bastardo tenía la culpa de su situación actual. Había decidido regresar a París por quién sabe qué, luego llegaron de Londres a verlo con motivo de las absurdas fiestas mundanas (lo que echó por tierra el plan de Antoine de dejar malparado a Tiberius Blackthorn en su propio Instituto, delante de todos los invitados a la fiesta de Navidad) y para rematar, parecía que los subterráneos lo reconocían como el hijo de Jérôme, pues unos cuantos, al confrontarlos en sus patrullas, no querían tratar más que con él. La delicada red de secretismo que había tejido por años, con el fin de que los subterráneos no supieran la identidad del bastardo, se rompía con él andando por allí sin restricciones, exhibiendo a esos retorcidos que tenía por tutores, a su extravagante _parabatai_ y a la chiquilla salida de la nada que resultó ser nieta de Catherine Beauvale, otra que en su momento, también le dio uno que otro disgusto.

Ojalá Alphonse hubiera desaparecido años atrás, cuando dio carta blanca a las hadas para llevarse a todos los mundanos con Visión que quisieran. Ahora que había visto a Amélie Poquelin de cerca, sobre todo los ojos, quedaba claro que era pariente del bastardo y seguro fue de las primeras a quienes las hadas tuvieron en la mira. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Simone —llamó Antoine.

Ella lo miró, notando que alzaba más su piedra de luz mágica mientras la soltaba para desenfundar una espada. Ella comenzó a sacar un _boomerang_ , al tiempo que veía al mismo punto que su marido.

Estaban a unos metros del final del túnel, donde se veía un poco de luz, pero una sombra cubría el paso.

No, se percató Simone con horror. Eran _muchas_ sombras.

—No son bienvenidos aquí sin invitación, cazadores de sombras —advirtió una voz masculina, proveniente de la sombra más grande—. Eso y que sabemos que la Clave los busca. No van a dar ni un paso más.

Por enésima vez en el día, Simone se preguntó cómo podían unos asquerosos subterráneos entorpecer sus planes.

Alguien iba a pagar su frustración y la pérdida de su valioso trabajo.

Si era el bastardo quien sufría por ello, mucho mejor.


	40. Lo cazaría yo mismo

**XL. Lo cazaría yo mismo.**

 _«La mejor venganza es no ser como tu enemigo.»_

 _Marco Aurelio._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Golpes muy fuertes resonaron en una elegante y casi vacía casa cercana a la _Sacré–Coeur_.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Debido a sus hábitos, los vampiros consideraban «temprano» despertar durante el día, así que la pregunta de Claude Sangbleu tenía lógica.

Sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió al sótano, por donde se oían aquellos golpes, provenientes de su acceso privado a las Catacumbas.

—¡Monsieur Sangbleu! ¡Me envía Ramsés!

Al abrir la puerta, Claude ya sabía que Stéphanie era quien lo llamaba. Arrugando la frente ante la mención de Ramsés, consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Debe ser realmente importante como para que Ramsés me interrumpa el sueño —espetó.

Se olvidó de su sueño, sus quejas y hasta de dónde estaba cuando Stéphanie le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo en las Catacumbas. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Claude dio media vuelta y subió a la sala, solamente para recoger una chaqueta azul marino.

Cierto, un vampiro no necesitaba esa clase de prendas, pero a veces resultaban útiles.

—Andando —dijo a la vampira.

Solo esperaba llegar antes de alguien saliera malherido en la persecución.

—&—

Al llegar al final del túnel que seguían, Alphonse, Rafael y Perenelle se toparon con su primer cruce de caminos.

Los tres sabían perfectamente que podían perderse en ese sitio, por lo que tomar el camino equivocado no era una opción. Además, entre más tiempo pasara, más distancia pondrían los fugitivos de por medio.

—¿Ahora qué? —Masculló Rafael.

Por toda respuesta, Perenelle volvió a sacar el celular, manejándolo con dificultad con una sola mano hasta que Alphonse, con tímida cortesía, se le acercó.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No, Alphonse, espera… ¿Puede alguno encender una luz? Voy a tener que desaparecer mi arma un momento.

Al instante, Rafael sacó su luz mágica y la encendió, sosteniéndola en alto.

—Gracias, Rafe —Perenelle movió los dedos de la mano derecha, con lo cual la mini ballesta desapareció y así, pudo emplear ambas manos en el aparato—. Lo bueno de haber sido adoptada por un vampiro es que te considera del clan y te da acceso a un par de cosas.

—¿Como a qué?

La joven, ligeramente entusiasmada, les mostró la pantalla de su celular. Estaba mostrando un tipo de mapa, pero los que parecían corredores formaban un enrevesado camino por todas partes, retorciéndose y creando caminos temerarios. Una parpadeante y diminuta luz roja destacaba en el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla, casi opuesto a un destello verde.

—Perenelle, esto… ¿No me digas que…? ¿Es un mapa real de las Catacumbas donde el GPS sí sirve? ¿De verdad?

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —dejó escapar Rafael.

—Hasta un vampiro se puede perder aquí, al menos por un rato, por eso se pidió a algunos de los subterráneos más inteligentes de la ciudad que desarrollaran esto. Es un mapa casi perfecto de las Catacumbas, uno por el que los mundanos seguramente matarían, que ayuda a que sepas dónde estás respecto al punto de control más cercano.

—¿Punto de control?

—Son sitios donde se colocaron los dispositivos inalámbricos que dan la señal a todo lo electrónico aquí abajo. Suele haber allí un centinela que te orienta un poco, en caso de necesidad, y da la alarma si se presentan intrusos.

—¿Cómo saben quiénes son los intrusos? —se preocupó Rafael de repente.

—Simple: son los seres vivos con señal volumétrica sin uno de los chips de rastreo del clan.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —Inquirió Alphonse, tragando saliva.

—Mientras estén conmigo, nada. Tengo el chip en mi celular. Cada chip está codificado con la información del dueño, así que los puntos de control ya saben que vamos en camino.

—¿En serio? —Rafael se escuchó francamente impresionado.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdan el mensaje que mandé, sobre que los Verlac venían hacia acá? Llegó a una terminal en el punto de control principal; es decir, la terminal del líder del clan, y de allí lo retransmitieron al resto. Ahora mismo, debemos estar rodeados de…

—Perenelle, querida, ¿por qué nos has despertado?

A una, los tres jóvenes se colocaron espalda con espalda, enarbolando sus respectivas armas. Perenelle guardó el celular en un bolsillo mientras materializaba su mini ballesta.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Todavía no adivinas?

Una sombra surgió de un túnel a la derecha de Perenelle, que quedaba casi de frente a donde se había colocado Rafael, quien dio un respingo.

—Te recuerdo —dijo él—. Eres… ¿Irène?

—¡Vaya, el cazador de sombras tiene buena memoria!

El corto cabello de Irène Chailland le daba un aire sofisticado muy adecuado para París, lo mismo que su traje sastre color gris plata; sin embargo, algo era diferente

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Irène? —Inquirió Perenelle, suspicaz.

—Nada en realidad. Fue un alboroto cuando René reenvió la alerta de Claude a los demás puntos. Desperté a echar un vistazo y aquí estoy.

—¿René? ¿Monsieur René Lacoste?

Alphonse no se giró para hacer la pregunta, sino que habló lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído. Eso tanto Rafael como Perenelle lo aprobaron, pues no podían bajar la guardia allí.

—Un minuto —soltó Perenelle, para enseguida abrir los ojos como platos—. ¡Monsieur Lacoste no sabe…!

Perenelle no pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento, Irène se abalanzó sobre ellos, mostrando los colmillos.

Aquello pudo acabar muy mal de no ser por la chaqueta que cayó sobre la cabeza de la vampira, lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera a pocos centímetros de Rafael, todo antes de que una figura llegara y le diera un fuerte golpe que la dejó inmóvil.

—Buen truco, jefe —dijo una voz femenina, de tono culto y algo burlón.

—Y tú querías rodear hasta el punto de control central, Stéphanie.

—¿Monsieur Sangbleu? —Llamó Alphonse con precaución, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

—Muchacho, solo llámame Claude. Stéphanie, llévate a esta revoltosa al Limbo y dile lo que hizo a cualquiera que te encuentres.

—Entendido, jefe. Con su permiso…

Stéphanie exhibió una considerable fuerza para el tamaño que tenía, echándose a Irène encima del hombro, cual costal de papas, sin aparente esfuerzo.

—¿Necesita la chaqueta entera, jefe?

—Por favor. Y pídele al primero que encuentres que me reporte la posición de Ramsés.

Stéphanie asintió y se marchó, viéndose bambolear a su espalda la cabeza de la inerte Irène, todavía cubierta por la chaqueta.

—Ustedes parecían tener la cabeza bien puesta, pero me equivoqué —comenzó Claude.

—Monsieur Sangbleu, estamos siguiendo…

—A los Verlac de la Cité, lo sé. ¿Está Soleil enterada de esto?

El vampiro se dirigió a Perenelle, quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que sacaba su celular.

—La llamé desde _L'Étoile_ antes de salir. No soy una irresponsable.

—Lo sé, pero es tan raro que te saltes el trabajo solo por ayudar a cazadores de sombras…

—Los Verlac de la Cité están acusados, entre otras cosas, de alta traición. Los estoy persiguiendo por lo que le hicieron a mi padre.

La expresión de Claude Sangbleu, antes medianamente estoica, mudó casi enseguida a una de doloroso estupor.

—¿Qué le hicieron a tu padre? —quiso saber, en un susurro ahogado.

—Son los sospechosos del envío deliberado a Oslo de varios cazadores de sombras de París, poco antes del ataque de Morgenstern. Eso causó la muerte de mi padre, si lo piensas bien.

—Pero… ¿Cómo pudieron haberlo hecho? Morgenstern solo atacó seis Institutos… Siete, si se cuenta Londres, de donde lo echaron. ¿Sabían los Verlac que iban a atacar justo el de Oslo?

Quizá Claude odiara a los cazadores de sombras, pensó Rafael al verlo y oírlo, pero parecía medianamente informado sobre su sociedad y su Historia.

—El Burren —susurró Alphonse, llamando la atención de todos—. Jeremy Pontmercy… ¡Así fue como lo supo! Perenelle, ¡tenemos que irnos!

—Un momento, Alphonse, estoy ubicando…

—¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?

—¿Al? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Simone sí sabía lo de Oslo! Jeremy Pontmercy debía ser su pariente y antes de que lo mataran… ¡Por el Ángel, si hasta Morgenstern estuvo aquí!

Lo que decía Alphonse no parecía tener pies ni cabeza, pero Rafael y Perenelle habían estado lo suficiente con él como para creer en sus «deducciones». Claude, por su parte, frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba, con cara de preocuparle su estado mental.

—Entonces, Nelly, ¿por dónde?

Perenelle estaba por contestar cuando Claude miró a Rafael con una expresión muy fiera.

—¿Nelly? —Preguntó, falsamente sereno.

—Sí, me lo dice porque le parece bonito y tiene razón. Además, voy a salir con él. En cuanto atrapemos a esos Verlac, claro… ¡Ah, encontré a monsieur Isalam! Es por tu túnel, Alphonse.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Alphonse se echó a correr, todavía musitando un par de cosas. Rafael iba a seguirlo, cuando un manchón oscuro pasó a su lado a toda velocidad.

—Hablaremos muy seriamente después, cazador de sombras.

Por alguna razón, Rafael supo que le esperaba algo difícil, aunque ignoraba qué podría ser.

—&—

Los vampiros podían estar en su territorio, pero no eran inmunes a las armas con runas. Ellos mismos lo sabían.

No era de extrañar que, al ver encenderse el cuchillo serafín en mano de Antoine Verlac, varios de ellos retrocedieran.

—Hacen bien —aseguró. Simone se hallaba detrás de su marido y se había puesto unos guantes a toda carrera, antes de sacar un _boomerang_ con afilados bordes metálicos—. Ahora dejen que nos vayamos.

—¡No irán a ningún lado! —exclamó una voz masculina, cuya fuente Antoine no identificó.

—Si quieren escapar, tendrán que luchar —sentenció el vampiro de piel oscura, tan alto y fornido que parecía cubrir por sí mismo la entrada a uno de los túneles—. Pero les advierto que, en el remoto caso de que me ganen, todavía quedan algunos camaradas para hacerles frente.

—¡Malditos subterráneos! —masculló Simone, apretando su agarre del _boomerang_.

—Subterráneos sí, señora, pero tenemos entendido que los malditos ahora son ustedes —se burló una vampira con coleta rubia.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

El _boomerang_ de Simone surcó el aire, describiendo una curva para ir directamente contra la vampira que había hablado.

Esa arma era una de las especialidades de Simone; por lo tanto, se desenvolvía con ella bastante bien. Sin embargo, eso no fue nada comparado con la velocidad de los vampiros, que enseguida se retiraron todo lo posible de la trayectoria de ataque; el arma terminó dando la vuelta de manera brusca, antes de regresar a la enguantada mano de su dueña. Antoine se decepcionó, pero tanto Simone como él debían correr algún riesgo para deducir el cómo salir de allí.

Antoine, con una ceja arqueada, intercambió miradas con su mujer, quien lo miró de reojo antes de asentir de forma casi imperceptible. El _boomerang_ desapareció de la mano de ella y fue sustituido por un cuchillo serafín, que se encendió con un susurro.

De nueva cuenta, unos cuantos vampiros dieron un paso atrás.

—Por última vez —dijo, acercándose un paso al vampiro negro—. Déjennos marchar.

—No obedecemos tus órdenes, traidor de la Clave —aseguró el vampiro negro, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión mortalmente seria.

Antoine, por primera vez desde que empezara ese lío, sabía lo que había sentido Simone cuando se les llamó traidores. Nadie parecía entender lo que ella pretendía, lo que él había comprendido años atrás cuando se lo explicó, así que no perdería el tiempo con subterráneos que, de todas formas, no verían un nuevo día.

«Nueva noche, mejor dicho», se burló internamente.

Aún no estaba tan loco como para provocar a tantos vampiros. No había necesidad. La prioridad era alejarse lo más posible de sus perseguidores y luego subir a la superficie por una de los múltiples accesos de las Catacumbas.

Debió recordar al clan de vampiros de la ciudad cuando hizo el plan de escape. Eso le habría evitado unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza, porque para empezar, habrían llamado a sus contactos con anticipación para que les abrieran paso.

¿Qué dirían los vampiros si se enteraban de que no todos entre ellos eran de fiar?

—Monsieur Claude viene en camino —avisó de pronto una voz femenina, antes de que una vampira con un peinado alto y pasado de moda se asomara por detrás del vampiro negro—. Perdón por la demora, pero tuve que ir al Limbo.

—¿Al Limbo? ¿Por qué?

—Orden de monsieur Claude. Encerré a Irène porque quiso atacar a los cazadores de sombras que vienen tras estos.

Al señalarlos, la vampira dedicó a Antoine y a Simone una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Irène! ¿Estás segura de que quiso atacar…?

—¡Oh, claro que estoy segura! Lo vi y el mismo monsieur Claude tuvo que noquearla para detenerla. No está muy contento.

Estupendo, pensó Antoine con ironía. Ahora hasta el líder del clan estaba implicado. La cosa mejoraba por momentos.

—Algo me dice que Irène fue estafada —sentenció la vampira de peinado viejo, colocándose a la izquierda de su camarada negro, lo cual creaba un contraste repentinamente letal.

Simone le dedicó una mirada de desdén que Antoine no necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba él a predecir semejante cosa? Se concentró en su problema inmediato y se preguntó, de nuevo, cómo salir de él.

—Por solicitud de la Clave, se les detiene por delitos varios, entre ellos alta traición.

Antoine supo que empeoraba todo para él y Simone cuando aquello fue pronunciado por un hombre pálido y de cabello rubio rojizo muy bien peinado. El tipo los miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, no solo con la burla y el resentimiento que ostentaban varios a su alrededor, sino también con algo más intenso y recubierto de dolor.

Odio. El recién llegado los odiaba de forma directa y brutal.

Por primera vez, Antoine temió que Simone y él no salieran vivos de las Catacumbas.

—&—

Cuando llegaron al punto indicado, Perenelle hizo señas para que se detuvieran.

—Prácticamente todo el clan está ahí —avisó, guardándose el celular—. Por favor, no hablen si no se los piden.

—Enterado.

—De acuerdo.

Perenelle dio una cabezada, inspiró profundo y al exhalar, dio un paso fuera del túnel.

Por medio del mapa digital, había sabido de los muchos vampiros que se encontraban en ese punto, representados por diminutas luces rojas que recordaban las decoraciones mundanas de Navidad. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que todos giraran la cabeza hacia ella y fijaran los ojos, al segundo siguiente, en los cazadores de sombras que la seguían.

Aquel era un cruce de caminos medianamente importante, por lo que sabía Perenelle. El espacio circular entre las bocas de los distintos túneles no era grande, razón por lo cual la impactó la visión de un montón de gente bloqueando las mencionadas bocas, vueltos hacia el centro. Allí, de pie y de frente, estaba el líder de los vampiros por un lado y el matrimonio Verlac por el otro.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Claude Sangbleu, con una vaga sonrisa de cortesía en los labios, antes de recuperar su aspecto severo al mirar a los Verlac—. Insisten en irse, pero mencionamos que la Clave solicitó su retención, así que aquí están.

Perenelle intentó no mostrar su asombro, agradeciendo el mencionar a la Clave en su aviso.

—La Clave no pudo haber pedido… —comenzó Antoine Verlac, furioso.

En ese instante, Claude extendió una mano a tal velocidad, que se vio como un manchón. Fue a sujetar el cuello del cazador de sombras, apretando solo unos segundos antes de soltarlo. Se vio cómo Antoine se llevaba una mano al cuello, recuperando el aliento.

—Eso deberá callarlo por un rato —aseguró el vampiro.

—¡La Clave no te perdonará esto! —Aseguró Simone, ofreciendo el brazo a su marido.

—Mi lealtad no es con la Clave, aunque ahora mismo le esté haciendo un favor. No, soy leal a los míos y aquellos que se ganen el favor de los míos. Los hijos del Ángel de la Cité son demasiado cortos de miras para notar la diferencia.

—Estúpido subterráneo —masculló Simone, furiosa.

—Es cualquier cosa menos estúpido, Simone. Yo que tú, no lo volvería a insultar y menos delante de las personas a su cargo.

La voz de Alphonse destacó demasiado en ese lugar, sobre todo porque el repentino ataque verbal contra Claude había dejado a muchos tensos, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Lo más sorprendente, notaron Rafael y Perenelle, fue que algunos vampiros, al ver a Alphonse, esbozaron discretas sonrisas, con un deje de nostalgia.

—¡Tú cállate, bastardo!

Por la mueca de Alphonse, Rafael supo eso le había dolido, pero se recuperó enseguida y adoptó un semblante de fría seriedad. A su alrededor, se dejaron escuchar jadeos de asombro.

—No lo soy por gusto, Simone.

—No, lo eres por un momento de estupidez de tu padre.

—¿Cómo se atreve…? —Comenzó Rafael, dando un paso al frente con espada en mano.

—Mi nacimiento no importa en este momento, Simone. Solo dime una cosa, ¿sabías del ataque a Oslo antes de que ocurriera?

—¿Por qué tendría yo qué saberlo?

—Jeremy Pontmercy. ¿Qué era de ti? ¿Tu primo? ¿Tu tío? Piensas como él y no me extrañaría nada que Sebastian Morgenstern te hiciera una visita cuando pasó por París, por petición de Jeremy. Morgenstern era un lunático, pero tenía cerebro. ¿Con qué te convenció para deshacerte de todos esos cazadores de sombras que nunca se pondrían de su parte?

—¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?

—Mi padre. Michel y Cécile Verlac. Catherine Beauvale. Blaise Dieudonne. Jonathan Arbreblanc. ¿Te suenan esos nombres?

—Simone, ¿qué quiere…?

—¡No tengo idea, Antoine!

—Edward Longford se salvó de viajar porque estaba enfermo —prosiguió Alphonse, con semblante engañosamente tranquilo, por lo que nadie supo si notó o no las fugaces muecas de Claude y Perenelle—, pero de haber podido, también habrías hecho que lo enviaran. ¿Cómo convenciste a Eloide Verlac? Esa parte todavía no la entiendo… a menos que no fueras tú.

—Estás más raro que de costumbre, Alphonse —masculló Antoine, rodeando a Simone con un brazo, en ademán protector—. No sé de dónde sacaste esa teoría, pero nadie va a creerla.

—Suzzy la creyó, lo mismo que los Centuriones a los que Simone no anunció con _père_. Eso está bien para empezar. June lo hallará digno de revisar, como mínimo.

Los Verlac tragaron saliva. Nadie habría creído que existiera alguien más rígida que Imogen Herondale o más meticuloso que Robert Lightwood, pero la actual Inquisidora, June Theospathi, poseía ambas cualidades en cuanto a sus funciones se refería. Hasta la fecha, no se conocía ningún fallo a una investigación suya.

Era lógico que Simone y Antoine temieran a semejante mujer. Intercambiaron miradas, aunque no parecían especialmente temerosos.

—No vamos a quedarnos aquí —aseguró Antoine de pronto, soltando a su mujer.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Simone alzó una mano y en ella, una piedra de luz mágica brilló tanto que encegueció a la mayoría de los presentes.

Algunos vampiros lanzaron alaridos espantosos, pues sus ojos híper sensibles reaccionaron mal ante aquella luz sobrenatural y fueron aquejados por un dolor atroz. El resto, a tientas, se enfocó en bloquear los túneles, llamándose unos a otros para ubicarse y organizarse un poco.

Rafael tuvo suerte de que un vampiro alto y castaño le impidiera ver a los Verlac en ese justo instante. En cuanto notó el exceso de luz, se agachó un poco y miró a ambos lados. A su izquierda, Perenelle parpadeaba furiosamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Alphonse, a su derecha, se cubría parcialmente los ojos con un brazo… o mejor dicho, con la espada.

—¿Quieres cortarle la cabeza a alguien, Al?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Logras ver algo?

Rafael levantó la vista solo un momento, logrando distinguir las siluetas correctas.

—¡Frente a ti! —Indicó—. ¡De dos a once!

Alphonse no contestó, pero el movimiento a su lado le indicó que había entendido. Dos segundos después, la luz se apagó de golpe y varios pudieron enderezarse.

Simone se sujetaba la mano donde antes sostuviera la luz mágica, pues en el dorso se veía encajado un _shuriken_ con diminutas runas grabadas. La mujer parecía debatirse entre fijar los ojos en su mano o usarlos para fulminar con la mirada a los que la rodeaban.

Antoine, junto a Simone, hacía presión en una muñeca que no dejaba de sangrar. A sus pies, otro _shuriken_ emitió un destello, pese a estar en parte ensangrentado.

—Por favor, alguien… —musitó Alphonse.

Sin titubear, Claude se acercó a los Verlac y los noqueó con precisos golpes en la nuca. Sus movimientos no le llevaron ni tres segundos.

—¿Ahora qué? —se oyó preguntar a una voz femenina desde el grupo de vampiros.

Alphonse se acercó a paso lento a los caídos, estela en mano.

—Hay que… Por favor, si pudieran decirnos un camino al Instituto…

—Yo los guiaré —avisó Claude, que de repente, se veía tan cansado que uno casi podía olvidar que era vampiro—. Pero será algo largo. Ramsés y… ¿Mónique?

—Aquí, Claude.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Hay que llevar a estos a la Cité. Con cuidado, que la Clave vea que nos gusta cooperar y no hacer justicia por nuestra propia mano.

Sin decir más, Ramsés y una vampira rubia tomaron a los Verlac después de que Alphonse les hiciera un par de runas a cada uno, y se los echaron a la espalda, como costales de papas de baja calidad. A una seña de Claude, el resto de los vampiros comenzó a retirarse.

—Nunca voy a hacerte enfadar, muchacho. ¡Qué puntería!

—Rara vez falla —señaló Rafael con orgullo.

—Tuve que herir a cazadores de sombras.

El murmullo de Alphonse los sorprendió a todos, así como descubrir que el mencionado se había quedado rezagado, con la cabeza gacha y sujetando entre sus temblosos dedos los _shuriken_ que usara poco antes.

—Muchacho, hiciste lo correcto —aseguró Claude, para luego añadir con gesto sombrío—. Yo directamente los habría matado. De hecho, muchos aquí abajo quieren verlos muertos.

—Me lo imagino, pero...

—Créeme, los cazadores de sombras son llamados a diario al lado oscuro. Lo he visto muchísimas veces. Depende de cada uno si caer o no. Y tal vez no quieras oírlo, pero acabas de honrar a tu padre y a… a su _parabatai_. Tenlo en cuenta.

Ante la expresión de Claude, Alphonse no obtuvo la respuesta que quería, pero sí otra igual de valiosa.


	41. La persona en la que más (-)

**XLI. La persona en la que más había pensado aquella noche…**

 _«No amar por temor a sufrir es como no vivir por temor a morir.»_

 _Ernesto Mallo._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

La isla de la Cité estaba muy concurrida.

No había forma de que el grupo lo supiera, yendo muy por debajo del Sena, recorriendo uno de los túneles más antiguos de las Catacumbas. Era de destacar que en diversos puntos, el túnel se hallaba cuidadosamente apuntalado, señal de que se le daba mantenimiento con frecuencia.

—Subiremos hacia el negocio de uno de nuestros humanos —avisó Claude, llegando a unas escaleras—. De allí podrán llamar a los suyos o lo que sea que necesiten. No vamos a ir a la Cité.

—Pero tenemos Santuario —recordó Alphonse, confuso.

—No se trata de eso.

—Oiga, dijo que nos llevaría hasta la Cité —recordó Rafael, ceñudo.

—Entonces permítanme corregir: _yo_ no voy a ir a la Cité.

—Claude, ¿es en serio? —la vampira, Mónique, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, pero casi. Ustedes dos solo tienen que dejar la basura, pero si quieren, quédense.

—Por favor, monsieur Sangbleu —pidió Alphonse, haciendo una reverencia pequeña, sencilla y con la mirada gacha—. Le estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos acompañara.

A la vez, los vampiros se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—De verdad es curioso —atinó a decir Ramsés, con una vaga sonrisa de melancolía.

—¿Qué cosa? —Quiso saber Rafael, ceñudo.

—No habla como los cazadores de sombras que solemos toparnos —comentó Mónique.

—Y acaba de sonar como Edward —añadió Ramsés con rotundidad.

—¿Quién?

—El… _parabatai_ de Jérôme, su padre —aclaró Claude, con expresión de haber dicho algo que le costara demasiado esfuerzo—. No malentiendan, Jérôme podía ser muy formal cuando se necesitaba, pero su… su _parabatai_ era más…

—Humilde —aseguró Ramsés.

—Sí, humilde. Aunque a su favor, diré que Jérôme no solía presumir más de lo que era realmente. Curioso dúo, de hecho. Muy curioso… —Claude suspiró—. Bien, supongo que puedo ir ahora. Solo espero que después de hoy, no me vuelvan a llamar allí hasta el próximo siglo.

Dicho eso, comenzaron a subir.

—&—

Getty odiaba esperar.

A decir verdad, lo que odiaba era esperar en la ignorancia. Hacía horas que solo estaban ella y su madre en el departamento Bane y le preocupaba porque, por lo que alcanzó a oírles a Tiberius y Kit, iban a ayudar a Alphonse con una «emergencia».

Después de eso, se había quedado sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, abrazándose las piernas y mirando de vez en cuando la mesita a su lado, donde reposaba el teléfono que casi nunca usaban. Ojalá le llamara alguien pronto… a menos que se olvidaran de ella.

—¿Georgette?

El llamado fue un poco débil, pero por el silencio del lugar, Getty lo escuchó perfectamente.

Diciéndose torpe mentalmente, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a donde estaba su madre.

Julie Beauvale había recuperado algo de color y ánimo tras la visita del Hermano Elijah. Eso no significaba que estuviera bien del todo, pero al menos se había confirmado que su vida ya no corría peligro y que el daño a sus runas permanentes podía revertirse casi en su totalidad. Por eso, a Getty apenas la sorprendió verla sentada en la orilla de la cama, envuelta en una de las mantas y mirando a su alrededor con un vago interés.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber, quedándose en la puerta.

—Quisiera salir un momento. Yo… ¿me ayudarías?

—¿Salir?

—Sí, de la habitación.

—Ah… Sí, claro.

Con cautela, Getty se acercó y le ofreció un brazo. Al segundo siguiente, Julie con gesto tímido se aferró a éste y se paró poco a poco, hasta estar totalmente erguida y mostrándose sorprendida por ello.

—Nadie ha llamado, ¿verdad?

—No, pero no deben tardar. Creo. Ni siquiera sé bien qué pasó.

—Espero que nada malo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras salían del dormitorio y se dirigían al sillón más cercano, donde Julie se acurrucó de forma casi inconsciente, con una expresión de puro alivio. Getty, tras un momento de duda, preguntó.

—¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O tienes sed?

—Yo… Un té estaría bien. Por favor.

Getty corrió a la cocina, puso la tetera y regresó a la sala, moviendo las manos a toda velocidad delante de ella antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Sí, claro, Georgette.

—Getty —corrigió la chica automáticamente, antes de dar un respingo—. Lo siento, yo no…

—Está bien. Si quieres, te llamaré así. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Apretando los labios, Getty se preguntó si debía contestar con la verdad y qué tanto afectaría a su madre si lo hacía.

—Yo… ¿Sabías que puedo ver fantasmas?

Julie la miró con desconcierto, pero se recuperó pronto y asintió, antes de explicar.

—De bebé, a veces, veías a Jessamine aunque ella no quisiera.

—¿Jessamine? ¿La fantasma del Instituto de Londres?

—Sí. Yo… Beatriz y yo fuimos allí después de nuestra ceremonia y…

—¿Cuál ceremonia? ¿Y quién es Beatriz?

Esta vez, Julie frunció el ceño con cierto disgusto.

—Es mi _parabatai_. ¿Cómo es que no la conoces?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Se miraron un largo rato, cada una sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que Julie apartó la vista, meneando la cabeza.

—Aún no… Sigo un poco confundida —confesó la mujer, encogiéndose en su sitio—. Me acuerdo de que naciste. Estaba asustada, por… Era algo tonto, pero temía que también te fueras.

—¿Irme?

—Que murieras. Como George, mi hermana, mi… mi madre y mi padre y… y Edward.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward Longford, verdad?

—Sí. Me lo recordaste hace un momento —Julie sacó una mano por debajo de la manta y señaló las de Getty, en ese momento quietas—. Él… Edward… Él era muy serio. Muy tímido y callado. Cuando se ponía nervioso, movía los dedos así, como tú. Los apretaba unos con otros, muy rápido. Una vez se rasguñó muy fuerte un meñique y le quedó la marca por días. Era… En casa lo queríamos mucho. Era muy bueno.

Julie se permitió una sonrisa al terminar de hablar, pero era un gesto triste y de impotencia. Getty no podía reprochárselo, no acordándose del final de Edward Longford.

—He hecho muchas tonterías —admitió Julie de pronto, sobresaltando a Getty—. Tengo esa mala costumbre. Ya no… Después de que supe que vendrías… De que nacerías, quiero decir… Supe eso y pensé que debía… Quise dejar de odiar. De odiar a Morgenstern por crear a los Oscurecidos. De odiar a Jérôme, porque Edward tuvo que matarlo. De odiar a Edward, por no pensar en nadie al suicidarse. De odiar al caballero hada que mató a mi hermana… Casi lo logré. A todos los demás sí, dejé de odiarlos, pero a Morgenstern y a ese tipo hada no podía. Debí acordarme a tiempo de Beatriz, de George, de ti… pero no lo hice y lo pagué muy caro. Quise que nacieras y luego… luego fue como si te hubiera abandonado.

—¿Quisiste?

—Yo… Es horrible, pero algunos me sugirieron que… que no debía tenerte. Me dijeron que nada… que nada bueno saldría de una cazadora de sombras y un mundano que ni siquiera pudo Ascender. Los odié por pensar algo así y fue cuando decidí que te tendría, te amaría mucho y te daría la vida que George no pudo tener. Pero lo eché a perder y de verdad lo siento.

El silencio que surgió tras esas palabras amenazaba con ahogar a Getty. De pronto, lo que pasaba fuera de allí no era tan importante y supo que su madre era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Podría soportar que le dijera lo que quería saber.

—Fue papá —susurró—. El que me puso «Getty». A veces me visitaba. Como fantasma.

—¿George? —la expresión de Julie era de incrédula fascinación.

—Sí. Él dijo… Dijo algo de que mi nombre lo hacía sentir raro y que si me gustaría un apodo. A mí no me importaba, y a él se le ocurrió Getty. ¿Qué crees que sintiera con mi nombre?

—No lo sé. Tal vez… Te lo puse para recordarlo a él. Quizá lo presentía.

—¿Él no supo que…?

—¡Por el Ángel, no! —Julie esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de ponerse seria otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—No hubo tiempo. Habíamos estado saliendo… No, eso no está bien. Me refiero a… En la Academia no teníamos citas, citas de verdad, así que lo más que pudimos hacer fue pasear por todos los rincones y por los terrenos cercanos. Me contaba cosas de los mundanos y yo, de los cazadores de sombras. Admito que… Fui muy lenta —suspiró con pesadez, arrebujándose más bajo su manta—. La última noche en la Academia, fui a verlos, a él y a Simon, para invitarlos a venir a mi casa aquí, en París, después de la Ascensión. Pero Simon no estaba, así que se lo dije solo a George. Él me miró de una forma que… Supe que era de esas personas buenas y sencillas que siempre crees que van a estar contigo, pero que te da miedo que un día se vayan… Me recordó a mi hermana, a Edward… Así que le dije que cuando viniéramos, podíamos tener una cita como era debido. Le hizo mucha ilusión. Luego… No sé, estábamos contentos, queríamos celebrar y…

—Sí, me hago una idea —soltó Getty apresuradamente, muy sonrojada.

—Admito que no estaba muy segura, pero al final no me arrepiento. George… Él fue muy bueno conmigo. Me quería, lo sé. Yo también lo quería y pude decírselo esa noche. No es mucho, pero me alegra que supiera eso cuando murió. Me alegra poder decírtelo a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Me alegra que… Es bueno que sepas que… Estoy segura de que él te habría querido muchísimo. Yo te quise desde que supe que existías. Eres… Eres hija de dos personas que se querían. Por favor, nunca olvides eso.

A Getty se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba llorar, sentía que no servía de nada y además, le había granjeado algunas burlas en el colegio mundano. Pero el saber aquello la ponía nerviosa y alegre, con ganas de gritar y de abrazar a su madre para asegurarse de que estaba allí, finalmente, asegurándole que la amaba.

No hizo nada de eso. El silbido de la tetera se encargó de ponerla de pie de un salto y salir a toda carrera, con la cara roja y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Sin saberlo, Julie acababa de eliminar cualquier rencor que su hija todavía pudiera tenerle.

—&—

El departamento Bane se llenó esa noche.

Los ocupantes faltantes volvieron con aspecto cansado, pero medianamente satisfecho. Al entrar, se encontraron a Julie Beauvale bien cubierta por una manta que aferraba con la mano derecha, dejando al descubierto la horrenda quemadura sobre su primera runa. Hablaba en voz baja, pasando sus ojos color avellana del techo a Getty, quien tenía aspecto de escucharla atentamente y no querer interrumpirla ni para hacer preguntas. El ruido de la puerta las hizo a ambas girar la cabeza y, si a alguien le quedaba dudas de su parentesco, las disipó al contemplar en las dos la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—¡Hola! —Getty se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Qué pasó?

A la vez, los recién llegados se miraron unos a otros, como consultándose en silencio lo que debían decir y lo que no.

—Antoine y Simone Verlac están bajo custodia en el Instituto —dijo finalmente Tiberius.

—¿Cuáles son…? ¿Cuáles son los cargos? —quiso saber Julie.

—Se han hecho las acusaciones por alta traición hacia cazadores de sombras y hacia los Acuerdos.

Julie arqueó una ceja, claramente pidiendo más detalles, por lo cual Tiberius cerró los ojos por un momento, meditabundo.

—Madame Beauvale, ¿ya cenaron? —preguntó de repente Alphonse.

Getty miró a su amigo, alzando las cejas. A simple vista se veía bien, seguramente si se hirió durante el día, se habría hecho una _iratze_ , ya que no se le notaba algún corte o moretón. Sin embargo, había algo peculiar en su semblante, en sus ojos, que parecía gritar que algo de todo aquel asunto le preocupaba mucho y que creía que Julie o ella no debían saber aún.

—No, todavía no. Nosotras… Esperábamos que nos llamaran para saber si…

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué no cenamos todos primero? Lo siento, es que… No hemos comido desde hace horas.

Julie lo observó atentamente, se fijó Getty. Era como si intentara conciliar en su mente que ese muchacho era el hijo del _parabatai_ de Edward Longford, el pariente al que tanto había querido. ¿Acaso esperaba que Alphonse fuera diferente? ¿O también tendría algo en su contra y estaba por hacerle un desaire?

—No hay problema —dijo finalmente Julie, antes de carraspear—. Yo… Seguramente te lo han dicho antes, pero… Te pareces mucho a Jérôme.

—Ah… Sí. Ya me lo han dicho.

—Sí, pero… Ahora te recuerdo. Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

—¿Volver a…?

—Te lo contaré en otro momento. Creo que… Creo que saber lo de Antoine y Simone es más importante, ¿verdad?

Al mirar a Tiberius y Kit, Getty podría jurar que su madre se estaba preparando mentalmente para recibir malas noticias. La sensación quedó reforzada al vislumbrar a Rafael tragando saliva y que Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

La cena sería corta, lo presentía, pues la sobremesa iría para largo.

—&—

Getty estuvo muy tentada a no dormir, pero decidió intentarlo de todas formas.

Sin embargo, no pasó ni una hora después de que se acostara cuando supo, a ciencia cierta, que no podría conciliar el sueño. La historia de aquel día, en la cual Antoine y Simone Verlac eran los principales villanos, no abandonaba su mente.

Con cuidado, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas, mirando de reojo a su lado. Como Julie se sentía un poco mejor, le preguntaron si no le molestaría compartir la habitación con ella, a lo que accedió de buena gana. Su madre había ocupado su lugar en la cama con sumo cuidado, en parte por su condición física y en parte, tal vez, porque seguía adaptándose a convivir con ella. Eso no importó cuando, hecha un ovillo, el sueño la venció, aunque hasta hacía un rato fue irregular, probablemente a consecuencia de lo vivido los últimos trece años.

Aquello que le pasara a su madre durante su ausencia era otro punto sobre el que Getty no quería pensar, pero que su mente le recordaba a cada momento. Ahora que era evidente que la retuvieron en contra de su voluntad, se preguntaba por qué tanto tiempo, qué buscaban sus captores con mantenerla viva pero sometida a un montón de sufrimiento. Había visto de reojo que, al ponerse un pijama prestado por Tiberius, la mujer dejaba ver en un hombro otra quemadura de mal aspecto, sobre lo que sin dudas era una de sus runas permanentes. ¿Acaso había sido víctima de algún experimento? Le daban escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

Hasta ese momento, Getty fue consciente de que el Mundo de las Sombras podía ser muy cruel con los hijos del Ángel. Daba igual las guerras libradas o las alianzas firmadas, no se veía que los cazadores de sombras salieran bien librados en ciertas circunstancias. Si lo pensaba bien, recordaba a Livia dándoles la lección sobre la Paz Fría con una mueca de dolor, seguramente pensando en sus hermanos mitad hada, al tiempo que citaba parte del discurso que hiciera Magnus Bane en favor de los seres mágicos y los exhortaba a reflexionar si el brujo había tenido razón o no. Livia, en definitiva, creía que las hadas merecían un poco de indulgencia a casi veinte años de la Guerra Oscura, pero insistía en que los chicos se formaran su propia opinión.

Sin lugar a dudas, a Getty no le interesaban los términos de la Paz Fría, de los Acuerdos o incluso los de la Ley. Lo que a ella le importaba era proteger del mal a quien lo necesitara, pues creía firmemente que ese era la verdadera misión de los cazadores de sombras. En ocasiones, incluso se había atrevido a hacer notar que algunos de los eventos más crueles de la Historia Nefilim la habían causado los mismos cazadores de sombras y que faltó castigar a algunos, pero como Livia hacía notar, a veces a la Clave le costaba más castigar a parte de sí misma que a los demás, aunque quedara como si no hiciera valer la máxima de los cazadores de sombras.

«La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley.»

En ciertos casos, Getty quería mandar la Ley al infierno.

Incapaz de seguir así, la chica le echó un último vistazo a su madre antes de abandonar la cama con mucho cuidado. No quería sobresaltarla, menos cuando finalmente descansaba con cierta tranquilidad. Poniéndose las pantuflas, esperó que pudiera sacar de la minúscula biblioteca alguna de las novelas en francés que Alphonse le había mostrado, quería fijar la atención en cualquier cosa menos en los más recientes problemas…

Al salir del dormitorio, una luz le reveló que no era la única con la idea de usar las letras para llamar al sueño. Imaginando quién podría ser, en vez de regresar a la cama Getty avanzó poco a poco, preguntándose si no estaría siendo demasiado entrometida, pero decidiendo que en ese caso, solo daría media vuelta y se iría.

La puerta del cuarto de los libros estaba entreabierta, dejando filtrar un poco de luz.

Cuando Getty empujó la puerta un poco para asomarse al interior, descubrió que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas cuando se topó con una figura delgada y de oscuro cabello muy revuelto, dándole la espalda y con un libro en las manos. Con cuidado, llamó un par de veces.

—¿Al? ¿Puedo pasar?

Alphonse, si algo sabía Getty, era que se perdía cuando estaba enfrascado en una lectura. Resultaba increíble lo sereno que lucía cuando se enfocaba en un libro, fuera de ficción o no, siempre que el tema le resultara interesante. Las novelas mundanas ocupaban un puesto alto en la lista de lo que más fascinaba a Alphonse, aunque cualquier texto sobre espadas no andaba lejos. Era curioso que Rafael se burlara un poco de él por eso, dado que él mismo y su hermano brujo eran ávidos lectores, pero insistía en que lo de su _parabatai_ era casi un vicio.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Alphonse no debía estar tan absorto, puesto que dio un respingo al oírla y movió una mano, claramente llevándosela a la cara. Acto seguido giró la cabeza solo un poco, lo suficiente como para verla por el rabillo del ojo, antes de cerrar su libro.

—¿Getty? ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, es que… No podía dormir y pensé… Si quieres estar solo…

Tardó solo un segundo, pero Alphonse terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Tampoco podía dormir —reconoció él, inclinando la cabeza y suspirando, antes de levantar su libro—. Recordé que no había abierto los regalos de Navidad. Este es el de Suzzy.

—¿El qué?

Alphonse, con un gesto, la invitó a que entrara, cosa que Getty hizo enseguida, entornando la puerta. Solo entonces el muchacho se giró para estar de frente a ella, aunque tenía la vista fija en el libro en sus manos, encuadernado en verde.

—Suzzy descubrió algo en una de las habitaciones del Instituto —contó Alphonse, en voz baja—. Dijo que un día se puso a ordenar los dormitorios vacíos y leyendo esto, supo quién lo había ocupado —suspiró, antes de proseguir—. Es una especie de diario. Lo escribió mi padre.

—¿En serio?

Alphonse asintió, volviendo a suspirar. Se le notaba un gran conflicto interno, como si no supiera exactamente cómo sentirse.

—Suzzy leyó la primera página, donde estaba el nombre de mi padre, y unas pocas líneas del primer día, nada más. Había más de uno, así que los tomó, los escondió en la biblioteca y se olvidó de ellos hasta que ustedes le hablaron de regalos de Navidad para mí. Pensó… Ella sabía que no tenía casi nada de mi padre, así que creyó que los querría. Ojalá los hubiera encontrado yo, cuando todavía vivía en el Instituto. Me habría… Me habría gustado mucho.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Getty, intentando animarlo—. Tal vez… Tal vez si los hubieras encontrado, alguien te los habría quitado y los habrían escondido otra vez o algo peor.

—Sí, es lo más probable. Además… Aquí hay cosas que no creo que… Hay algunas cosas que no debería leerlas cualquier persona. Aunque habría sido difícil que lo descubrieran. En algunas páginas, mi padre hizo una mezcolanza muy rara de francés, inglés y latín.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es un poco… confuso, pero parece que ya entendí cómo lo hizo. De todas formas, no es fácil leer de corrido. A veces me tardo casi una hora en una sola de esas páginas. Terminé una hace un momento, de hecho, decía…

Lentamente, Alphonse se detuvo. Getty dedujo que caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y algo debía avergonzarlo en ello, porque se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza. Fue entonces que ella sintió que se estaba metiendo donde no debía, así que miró a su alrededor.

—Yo solo venía por una de las novelas que me enseñaste el otro día. Pero no sé cuál…

—Getty, ¿puedo…?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Encontró a Alphonse con los ojos clavados en el diario de Jérôme Montclaire, claramente debatiéndose entre terminar la oración o no. Lo vio apretar los labios, muy tenso, para luego exhalar hondo.

—¿Puedo leerte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

La pregunta, hecha en un susurro, no fue lo que sorprendió tanto a Getty, sino que su amigo quisiera compartir eso con ella, porque bien mirado, ¿no era algo privadoy que él mismo había admitido que no estaba escrito para que lo supiera cualquier persona?

La rubia desechó las dudas cuando se recordó que Alphonse rara vez pedía algo. Si él quería que lo escuchara, debía tener una razón. No se sentía la más adecuada, pero estaba decidida a no negarle algo que en realidad, no le costaba nada.

—Sí, claro. Si realmente crees que puedo saberlo…

—Ah… Sí, puedes saberlo. Yo solo… Por favor, siéntate.

Alphonse señaló la butaca azul con un gesto, la cual Getty fue a ocupar sintiendo de nuevo dudas sobre si estaba bien que oyera lo que sea que su amigo quisiera leerle. Para su sorpresa, él se sentó en el suelo, a su izquierda, poniendo enseguida toda su atención en el libro, claramente buscando una página en particular.

—Es algo que… Con todo este lío, apenas he caído en la cuenta de que… Si Edward Longford y tu abuela eran primos, él vendría siendo tu pariente también.

—Yo… Sí, es cierto. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Espera, deja lo encuentro… ¡Ah, aquí está! —Alphonse carraspeó y Getty le prestó toda su atención—. «Después de dejar claro ese tema, Eddie me pidió que fuera su _parabatai_. Aún no puedo creérmelo. Es decir, llevo casi cinco meses aquí y nos llevamos bien, pero no imaginé que… Yo quiero mucho a Eddie, pero pensaba… Él ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo. Es muy bueno con todo el mundo, de hecho. Yo no se lo pedí porque no quería que creyera que me aprovecho de él. Sé que si alguien quisiera aprovecharse de él y Catherine llegara a enterarse, perseguiría a ese alguien lanzando esos _charkhram_ que tanto le gusta usar, hasta destrozarlo. ¡Y su hermana! Eddie no se da cuenta, pero Bárbara siempre está dispuesta a sacar una de sus dagas si nota aunque sea una mala mirada hacia su hermanito.» —Alphonse hizo una mueca, como conteniendo una sonrisa, antes de continuar—. «No tendré que preocuparme ahora por los _charkhram_ de Catherine ni por las dagas de Bárbara, porque Eddie fue quien me lo pidió. El muy tonto pensaba que iba a negarme, más por lo que hablamos antes, ¡pero no es así! ¡Me moría de ganas porque sucediera! Es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado desde que llegué y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque nunca se arrepienta. Mi madre, mi padre y Matt están muertos y siempre los voy a querer, pero ahora tendré una familia otra vez. Eddie será mi familia. Él dijo que nunca querrá a nadie como me quiere a mí y voy a demostrarle que no se ha equivocado conmigo. Lo haré cada maldito día mientras viva. Porque también lo quiero como no voy a querer a nadie más.»

Getty oyó lo último contemplando distraídamente la nuca de Alphonse, allí donde se veía la parte superior de la runa que lo unía a Rafael. No entendía aún el propósito de su amigo al leerle eso, pero se encontró imaginándose a un muchacho muy parecido a Alphonse, entusiasmado hasta límites insospechados porque alguien quisiera ser su _parabatai_. Además, nombraba a su abuela, ¡a su abuela Catherine le gustaba usar _charkhram_ , como a ella!, y eso la hacía sentirse un poco más cercana a la familia que nunca conoció.

—Me acordé de ti con esto —admitió Alphonse con suavidad, en un tono contenido que daba la impresión de que en realidad, no estaba seguro de querer admitirlo, pero aún así prosiguió—. Con lo de tu abuela. Pensé que te gustaría oírlo.

—Gracias, Al. Yo… Me alegra que me lo contaras.

—De nada. También… No sé, también Edward Longford me ha recordado a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres muy buena conmigo.

—Pero ya te dije que…

—Tú lo ves así, pero… Para mí eres… Importante.

Parecía que al muchacho le había costado mucho decir eso, por lo que Getty procuró no hacer el menor ruido o movimiento, con tal de no sobresaltarlo y que siguiera hablando, si quería.

—Después de leer esto, pienso que… No estaba seguro de parecerme a mi padre tanto como los demás decían. Me refiero a… Juran que somos idénticos, pero pensaba que solo en lo físico y temía que acabaran decepcionándose cuando me conocieran. Pero hoy… Hoy, con todo lo que ha sucedido, me han vuelto a decir que me parezco a mi padre. Y gracias a lo que él escribió, he sabido por qué. Mi padre… Por primera vez, no me importa parecerme a él.

Getty se alegró muchísimo al oír a Alphonse hablando así. Sabía cuánto le había pesado a él que siempre le echaran en cara el nombre de su padre, el parecido que tenía con él y el cómo había terminado. Era un cambio enorme que su amigo, en ese momento, dejara de pensar en el recuerdo de Jérôme Montclaire como algo doloroso o impropio. Ella igualmente, escuchando los pensamientos de ese hombre, tuvo muy claro que se parecía a su hijo en la manera en que demostraban cuánto les importaban aquellos a quienes llegaban a querer, en lo mucho que se esforzaban por ser dignos del afecto que les dedicaban, por lo que supo que le habría encantado conocerlo en persona.

—Al —llamó de pronto—. Mi madre… Mi madre dijo que veía a tu padre como familia, ¿recuerdas? Quizá… Cuando ella esté mejor, tal vez… ¿Quieres hablar con ella de tu padre?

—No sé si ella querría…

—¡No digas tonterías! Estoy segura de que querrá. Solo pregúntale, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho se movió un poco y terminó posando la frente en una pierna de Getty, quien por poco se apartó de golpe. Como Alphonse era poco propenso a gestos de ese tipo, estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero logró quedarse quieta.

—¿Al? —pronunció ella en voz baja.

—Han pasado tantas cosas… —musitó él con cierta lentitud en la voz—. Al menos ahora sé por qué tanta gente quería a mi padre. Él… de verdad fue buena persona.

—Eso es genial, ¿no? —musitó Getty, sin saber qué más decir.

—Sí, lo es. Ojalá pudiera ser un poco así.

—Al, ya lo eres. Muchos te hemos dicho que eres bueno. Espero que empieces a creértelo.

—Suenas como Rafe. Tal vez deba hacerles caso.

Eso sonó más como el reclamo de un niño, así que Getty sonrió, divertida, antes de atreverse a estirar una mano y pasarla por el cabello de Alphonse. Él se tensó por un segundo, pero enseguida se relajó de nuevo e incluso pareció apoyarse más en ella.

—¿Getty?

—¿Sí?

—Creo lo mismo que mi padre, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué?

—Yo… Los quiero mucho, a todos, pero… No voy a querer a nadie como quiero a Rafe. O como te quiero a ti.

Getty detuvo el ir y venir de su mano sobre el cabello de Alphonse. Eso no se lo esperaba, evidentemente, pero además, la hacía sentirse extraña. No era tanto que Alphonse rara vez admitía algo semejante, sino que, muy dentro de sí, supo que podía corresponder sin ningún esfuerzo a ese sentimiento.

—Igual yo, Al —dijo, en el tono más amable que le salió—. Igual yo.

Para ellos, eso era una declaración sincera y carente de malicia, algo que dos personas podían reconocer sin que implicara una segunda intención, que en realidad no tenían.

En un futuro, sin embargo, lo recordarían y lucharían por demostrarlo, aunque hubiera días en que sintieran que se arrancaban el corazón en el proceso.


	42. Me gustaría habérmelo ganado del todo

**XLII. Me gustaría habérmelo ganado del todo.**

 _«La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.»_

 _Gabriel García Márquez._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

—Buenos días, ¿es usted Livia Blackthorn?

Muchos cazadores de sombras estaban de acuerdo en que, para llegar al Instituto de Londres, era preferible llamar a la puerta principal, aunque tardaran más. El emplazamiento de su Portal permanente, en una cripta que antaño fuera un laboratorio, no invitaba a muchas alegrías.

Lo anterior apenas lo comprendía la recién llegada, una joven muy guapa, de largos cabellos negros y ojos color castaño oscuro que observaban a su alrededor con evidente curiosidad. Tras ella, en el Portal, se vio una sombra de la cual provino una voz masculina e impaciente.

—¡Déjanos pasar, Astrid!

La joven, dando un leve respingo, dio un paso lateral con aplomo y elegancia, dejando así que entrara un muchacho muy alto y rubio, de espalda ancha y rasgos marcados, cuyos ojos azules recordaban al hielo. Él no tardó en hacerse a un lado, pero en dirección contraria a Astrid, para dejar la vía libre a una joven también rubia y de ojos azules, menuda y de aspecto delicado.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió Livia, alzando las cejas en claro gesto de interrogación.

—Le avisaron que veníamos, ¿no? Por nuestro año de aprendizaje.

Tras un momento de reflexión, Livia recordó un mensaje de fuego de días antes y asintió.

—Sí, claro. Son… ¿Astrid Trueblood? —la de pelo negro asintió— ¿Sigfrid y Brunhild Sølvtorden? —fue el turno de los dos rubios de afirmar con la cabeza—. ¿Del Instituto de Oslo?

—Exactamente. Queremos mejorar nuestro inglés y no congelarnos la mitad del año —comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa.

—¡Calla, so tonto! —pidió la rubia, dando un manotazo a su compañero en un brazo.

—Pues sean bienvenidos, en nombre mío y de mi hermano, el director. Él no se encuentra de momento, pero en unos días podrán conocerlo.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó el rubio.

—Su esposo y él están visitando a su hijo en París. Vengan, les mostraré sus…

—Perdón, ¿escuché bien? ¿Dijo «esposo»? —la chica Trueblood frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, confundida, mirándose al mismo tiempo una runa dibujada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Sí, eso dije. Sí saben quién es el director de este Instituto, ¿no es así?

—Claro —dijeron los rubios al mismo tiempo.

—Oigan, ustedes solo me dijeron que era un cazador de sombras muy inteligente y uno de los directores más jóvenes de la historia —Astrid se giró hacia los rubios, con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Ahora me salen con esto?

—No te dijimos mentiras —señaló Sigfrid Sølvtorden, sonriendo de lado.

—Solo omitimos la información inconveniente —aclaró Brunhild, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nosotros queríamos venir a este Instituto y tú no nos habrías acompañado si te decíamos lo del director Blackthorn, que dicho sea de paso, no nos molesta —miró a Livia al decirlo, quien hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Habría venido, ¡soy tu _parabatai_!

—No, habrías hecho todo lo posible para que Hildie y yo cambiáramos de opinión —rebatió Sigfrid con firmeza—. Y ambos sabemos que Hildie habría cedido tarde o temprano, y que por eso también habría cedido yo. Así que le dije a Hildie que por una vez que se saliera con la suya, no pasaba nada.

—Fridden, eso…

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —Astrid alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Lo admito, tal vez me habría negado, ¡pero no es por el director! —Indicó rápidamente, echando un vistazo a Livia antes de seguir—. Ya saben cómo son nuestros padres. De hecho, me sorprende que a ustedes los dejaran venir sin más.

—Ah, es que no le dijimos a nuestro padre a qué Instituto veníamos. Solo a nuestra madre, que es un encanto.

—¡Hildie!

Los rubios se echaron a reír, secundados casi al instante por Astrid. Por un momento, Livia temió el tener que despedirlos, pues eran los primeros cazadores de sombras que recibían para aprendizaje en mucho tiempo. El saber que se quedarían animó considerablemente a Livia y se propuso ayudarles en todo lo posible.

Lo único que pedía era que las atenciones que recibieran esos muchachos de parte de su hermano, fueran bien correspondidas.

—&—

A la hora del desayuno, una pequeña llamarada por encima de sus cabezas sobresaltó a los ocupantes actuales del departamento Bane de París.

—Debe ser de Livvy —aventuró Tiberius, tomando el papel que apareció tras la llamarada—. Ayer no la llamé ni le mandé mensajes —leyó con atención el contenido del papel y tras asentir con la cabeza, se lo guardó en un bolsillo—. Llegaron los aprendices —le comentó a Kit, mostrando una mueca irónica al añadir—, y Livvy tuvo el tino de decirles dónde estaba yo y con quiénes, así sabría si tenía que echarlos o no.

—A veces ustedes dos dan miedo —bromeó Kit, encogiendo los hombros, antes de ponerse serio—. Siento decirlo, pero si llegaron los aprendices, no podemos quedarnos muchos días más.

—Tienes razón. Le diré a Livvy que llegaremos por el Portal después de Año Nuevo. Rafael, Al, ¿qué van a hacer?

—Ni idea —Rafael se encogió de hombros—. Me encanta Nueva York, no me malentiendan, pero he vivido allí por años. Londres está bien, lo mismo que aquí… No, no me decido. ¿Al?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza por un momento antes de comentar.

—Pensaba… ¿Londres, tal vez? Una temporada, por lo menos.

—Por mí no hay problema. Solo dame unos días para ir a casa y despedirme. Espero que a tío Jace no le dé algo cuando se entere. Dirá que he preferido al Herondale menos deslumbrante.

—Conociéndolo, te creo —corroboró Kit, sonriendo.

Todos se echaron a reír por un momento, antes de seguir comiendo.

—¿Saben…? Ustedes… ¿Saben dónde está Beatriz? —inquirió Julie con curiosidad—. Beatriz Vélez, mi _parabatai_.

—¡La señorita Beatriz! —Exclamó Rafael, fascinado—. Es instructora en Nueva York. Puedo darle un mensaje de su parte, si quiere.

—¿No le dijeron que estoy aquí?

A la vez, los varones presentes intercambiaron miradas de forma tan elocuente, que la respuesta fue obvia.

—¿Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo? ¿En serio? —Rafael parecía a punto de soltar la carcajada.

—Estando involucrado el Escolamántico, creí que el Consejo informaría a la familia y a su _parabatai_ —explicó Alphonse, de pronto un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Al —pidió Tiberius—. Nosotros somos los adultos aquí y tampoco lo hicimos. Voy a solicitar informes para enterarme de qué hizo el Consejo con todo este asunto.

Acababa de decirlo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tras un instante de duda, Rafael se puso de pie y fue a abrir.

—¡Nelly! —lo oyeron exclamar, algo confundido—. Yo… Quedamos para almorzar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Rafe. No pongas esa cara. Me han llamado a _L'Étoile_ porque preguntaron por mí, así que… Mira, ¿podemos explicártelo dentro?

—Claro, pero necesitaré sus nombres. Por una salvaguarda, ya saben.

—Ah, bueno, eso… ¿Lo haces tú primero?

—Muy bien. Bárbara Longford Sølvtorden.

Por un momento, nadie supo qué decir. Julie, al hacer ademán de levantarse, causó que Getty y Alphonse se pararan a la vez y le ayudaran, tomándola por ambos brazos.

—Qué buen pretexto tu salvaguarda, Rafe.

—No me lo digas a mí. Fue cosa de madame Glace.

—Bueno, sus razones debió tener. En fin… Perenelle Fordbleu.

—Sean bienvenidas, Bárbara Longford Sølvtorden, Perenelle Fordbleu. Por cierto, Nelly, ese apellido no es…

—¿Perenelle?

Julie al fin estaba mirando la puerta principal, donde Rafael se hizo a un lado para que entraran dos mujeres, una visiblemente mayor y más seria que la otra.

—¡Julie!

La mayor, de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones con vetas verde, se adelantó enseguida y estrechó a Julie en un abrazo sincero pero cuidadoso. Cuando se separaron, la recién llegada estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Julie, no pensé…! ¡Debiste decirme! ¡Mira qué preciosidad! —la mujer se giró hacia Getty, quien dio un respingo, repentinamente alerta—. Me imagino que los rizos y el color de ojos son por su padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y también otras cosas igual de buenas. ¿Cómo me encontraste, Bárbara?

—La Clave —respondió la aludida, haciendo un mohín—. Buscó entre tus parientes y mandó mensajes a los que encontró. Gilbert habrá roto el suyo en cuanto lo leyó, el muy cretino…

—Conocí a Günther, su hijo. Es un buen chico. Un Centurión.

—¡Lo sé! Eso es gracias a Geraldine. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas a Perenelle? ¡Mira cómo ha crecido!

Julio vio más allá de Bárbara a la joven de ojos muy azules y cabello violeta que, tal vez sin darse cuenta, se estaba colocando tras Rafael.

—Perenelle… —pronunció, con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… Yo supe… Lo de Elizabeth…

A la vez, Bárbara y Julie hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—No fue tu culpa —aseguró Julie—. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti? No te odio, Perenelle. A ti no. Eres familia.

—Aunque tiene que explicarnos qué le dio por teñirse el pelo —repuso Bárbara, ceñuda—. ¡Tu color natural es precioso, Perenelle! A tu padre le encantaba.

—Yo… No lo he llevado azul desde que mi padre murió.

—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué esa sanguijuela que también es tu padre te dejó…?

—A papá no le importa, ya sabes cómo es. Y lo de mi pelo… Primero fue un _glamour_ involuntario. No lo controlaba. Ahora uso tintes, es más fácil.

—¡Pero tu precioso pelo…!

Perenelle estaba visiblemente sonrojada, sin saber a dónde mirar.

— _¡Diablos!_ Díganme que no soy el único que se siente perdido.

El reclamo de Rafael sirvió para relajar un poco el ambiente, por lo cual todos pasaron a la sala. Getty, en cuanto su madre estuvo sentada, se dio cuenta de que Alphonse iba a la cocina y se escabulló detrás de él, encontrándolo delante de los estantes de la alacena, sacando tazas.

—¿Te ayudo, Al?

El muchacho asintió, sin girarse por estar acomodando las tazas sobre una bandeja, así que Getty fue a revisar la cafetera antes de ponerla en funcionamiento.

—¿Puedes preguntarles si alguien gusta té en vez de café, Getty? ¿Por favor?

—Sí, claro.

La rubia salió de la cocina y se encontró con que su madre era rodeada por Bárbara y Perenelle, contándose alguna anécdota que las hacía sonreír a las tres. Frente a ellas estaban sentados Kit y Tiberius, escuchando a las mujeres con cierto interés. Rafael, de pie junto a las puertas de vidrio, observaba la escena de brazos cruzados.

—¡Getty! —saludó el joven Lightwood-Bane, dejando su sitio para ir con ella—. ¿Ese _parabatai_ mío está en la cocina?

—Sí, preparando el…

—Ya me lo temía. Voy a ayudarle. ¿Tú por qué saliste?

—Me pidió preguntar si alguien quería té y no café.

—Ve, pregúntales. No importa si te entretienes.

A Getty le pareció que lo último venía sobrando, aunque viendo la expresión de su amigo al entrar a la cocina, supo que había algo más detrás de su expresión.

Confiando en que fuera lo correcto, Getty se acercó a la sala y se dejó interrogar por Bárbara Longford Sølvtorden.

—&—

—¿Pasa algo con la hermana de Edward Longford?

Alphonse por poco dejó caer una taza al oír esa pregunta. Posó sobre la bandeja cualquier cosa que pudiera quebrarse y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Creo… Tal vez ella me odie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque su hermano se suicidó después de matar a tu padre? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que tú no hiciste nada malo?

—No es… No es exactamente eso.

—¿Entonces qué? La señora parece agradable.

—Su hermano también.

—¿Quién, el padre de Günther?

Alphonse asintió, dando unos pasos para alcanzar la cafetera, pero Rafael se le adelantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que si no me lo explicas, no voy a entenderlo.

—Yo… Gilbert Longford me odia, ¿sí? Supongo que porque siempre odió a mi padre. Y también… Madame Beauvale comentó que se portó como imbécil con su hermano Edward.

—Añade a eso lo que dijo la señora Bárbara cuando llegó y ya me imagino lo encantador que es el tipo. Pero eso es problema de él, no tuyo. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Eso… Si me llevo mal con ella, Getty…

—¡Ah, claro! Es pariente de Getty. Ya entiendo. Pero oye, estoy seguro de que Getty nos va a preferir a nosotros antes que a la señora Bárbara, porque nos conoce más. Además, no tenemos la culpa de lo que hagan nuestros parientes, Al. ¡Mira a Verlac! ¡Y mira los tíos que le tocaron!

Alphonse asintió, dándole la razón.

—Chicos —la cara de Getty apareció por la puerta de la cocina—. Tiberius y… y mi madre… Ellos quieren té.

—Gracias, Getty. En un momento llevamos todo.

Ella asintió y se fue, tras lo cual Rafael dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ponía la tetera.

—¿Crees que Getty quiera quedarse con su madre? —Preguntó, pensativo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Julie Beauvale es de París, ¿no? Debe tener una casa aquí. Tal vez quiera quedarse ¿y si le pregunta a Getty…?

—Entiendo.

A veces, Alphonse tendía a olvidar que Getty ahora tenía a una madre que se preocupara por ella. Además, ambas apenas se estaban conociendo, no tendría nada de raro que Julie quisiera que ella y su hija vivieran juntas.

El silbido de la tetera, pensó Alphonse, nunca fue tan bien recibido. El muchacho preparó las tazas de té, en tanto Rafael servía las de café.

—Acuérdate, Al —dijo Rafael, cuando tuvieron la bandeja lista—. Tú eres una persona y tu padre otra. Haz que te vean a ti, ¿si?

Alphonse asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor, antes de salir de la cocina con la bandeja.

—Míralo —oyó que dijo Julie—. A Elizabeth le habría gustado.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro, Alphonse le entregó a Julie su bebida, procurando no desviar la vista de sus ojos, un hábito que intentaba cambiar por todos los medios.

—Gracias.

Julie Beauvale no se parecía a su hija, no a simple vista. Sin embargo, Alphonse descubrió que ambas compartían ciertos gestos, la forma de los ojos y el mismo color de cabello.

—¡Por el Ángel, tienes razón! Aunque este chico… Creo que hasta es más guapo que Jérôme.

Alphonse enrojeció a la velocidad de la luz, causando algunas risas, mientras le tendía su taza a Bárbara.

—Gracias. Te llamas Alphonse, ¿verdad?

—Sí, madame Longford.

—¡Nada de eso! —La aludida hizo un mohín—. Somos cazadores de sombras y además, nosotras somos algo así como tu familia honoraria —señaló a Julie y a sí misma con un ademán—. Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Yo…

—Solo si tú quieres —aclaró Julie en el acto.

—Eh… Sí, claro.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Bárbara? —Preguntó Julie en ese momento—. De cuando evacuamos.

La recién nombrada frunció el ceño, observando a un Alphonse que no sabía si seguir allí o no, hasta que a ella se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Claro, debimos saberlo entonces! —Bárbara le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica—. Edward llegó a Alacante contigo en brazos y nadie sabía de dónde habías salido. No conseguíamos que te soltara, pero tampoco nos decía quién eras. Él… estaba en shock por lo de Jérôme. Su camisa…

De pronto, Bárbara no pudo continuar. Inclinó la cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

—La runa de _parabatai_ de Edward se había borrado y sangraba a ratos —musitó Julie, tomándole una mano a Bárbara—. Edward… cuando se enteró de los Oscurecidos… No sabía qué hacer. Para él, Jérôme estaba muerto. Creo… Creo que se hacía a la idea de que había que pelear en su contra para pararlo. Ellos nunca peleaban, no en serio, así que… —Julie se encogió de hombros—. Cuando llamaron a la batalla de la Ciudadela, Edward nos pidió, a Elizabeth, a Bárbara y a mí, que cuidáramos de ti. Cuando le volvimos a preguntar quién eras, solo dijo que eras familia y que nos lo explicaría cuando volviera. A Bárbara le entregó una carta para leerla solo por si no volvía y bueno… Ya ves, tuvimos que abrirla.

—Era su despedida —espetó Bárbara, entre dolida y molesta—. Hasta el último momento pensó en todos nosotros, hasta en el idiota de Gilbert, en vez de sí mismo. Perenelle —se giró de pronto hacia la joven, quien la observó con ojos brillantes—. ¿Tienes tú el anillo? Fue lo único que no encontraron cuando murió.

—No. Lo tiene papá. Mi padre se lo dio antes de la evacuación.

—Típico de Edward, imaginar lo peor y prever en consecuencia —Bárbara volvió a mirar a Alphonse, esta vez esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Él estaría feliz de ver quién eres.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —Julie asintió con la cabeza y explicó—. Te ves como Jérôme y supongo que en otras cosas también te le pareces. ¿Lees?

—Eh… Sí, mucho.

—¿Y qué tanto se te da pelear con espadas?

—Es un genio con las espadas —apuntó Perenelle, para luego aclarar—. Rafe me lo contó.

—Y seguramente en un ataque de demonios, no te fijas en quiénes están en peligro, sino en salvarlos.

—Yo… Los cazadores de sombras protegemos a los que lo necesitan, ¿no?

—Sí, eres digno hijo de Jérôme y seguro él y Edward te quisieron desde que supieron que existías.

Para Alphonse, era sumamente valioso el oír algo así de cazadores de sombras que no solo había conocido a su padre y a Edward Longford, sino que habían convivido con ellos, los habían querido y sabían cómo eran _realmente_ antes de su fatal final. Hasta ese momento, no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto necesitaba saber ese tipo de detalles, solo lo entendió cuando su interior se sintió más ligero, más libre, sin asomo de desesperación o pena al pensar en el hombre que le dio la vida y en aquel que se la salvó.

Esperaba ser digno de los dos. De verdad iba a esforzarse por demostrarlo.


	43. Un optimismo que raya en el idealismo

**XLIII. Un optimismo que raya en el idealismo.**

 _«El agradecimiento es la memoria del corazón.»_

 _Lao–Tsé._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

El nuevo año se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

En todo el mundo se veían preparativos para la celebración. Cenas, bailes, el cumplir con algún ritual de buena suerte… El pretexto era simple para estar de fiesta. Poco a poco, los medios de comunicación llevaron a través del globo los primeros sitios donde ya era dos mil veinticinco.

Nada de eso importaba en el Instituto de París. Pese a que se preparaba una misa de medianoche en la vecina Notre Dame, en el Instituto se respiraba tensión, incluso hostilidad.

—Buenos días. El desayuno.

Jean–Luc Beauvale, sentado a su escritorio, alzó la cabeza y miró a quien entraba al despacho con una bandeja en las manos.

—Buenos días. ¿Por qué no te has ido, Suzette?

Ante la cuestión, Suzette Verlac arqueó las cejas y dejó la bandeja delante del hombre.

—Eres mayor de edad, Suzette. Puedes ir a la casa de tus padres o a tu año de aprendizaje. Seguro cualquier cosa será mejor a que te quedes en el Instituto.

—No digas tonterías, Jean–Luc. De momento, me necesitas aquí.

—Siendo sincero, no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Suzette asintió, mirando a su alrededor con visible deleite. El despacho del director era, con mucho, una de las habitaciones más bellas del Instituto.

—Dime una cosa, Jean–Luc —comenzó la joven, de pronto mirándolo con atención mientras ocupaba una de las butacas delante del escritorio—, ¿por qué aceptaste ser el director?

—Nadie más quería hacerlo.

—No lo creo. Antoine se muere por sentarse donde tú estás, desde hace años. ¿Por qué no le ofrecieron el puesto a él?

Jean–Luc suspiró. No era algo que deseaba explicar a Suzette, pero tal vez el saberlo le sirviera de algo.

—Le ofrecieron el puesto a Simone, al mismo tiempo que a mí —comenzó, dejando a Suzette a punto de replicar antes de alzar una mano para pedirle silencio—. Sí, creo que ahora sabemos que esa fue una pésima idea. Pero en aquel entonces, no lo parecía. Debes recordar la imagen que Simone se forjó desde que llegó a este Instituto y por lo tanto, comprenderás que tenía gratamente impresionado al Enclave. Yo tuve suerte de salir electo por recomendación directa de Eloide. El director saliente tiene cierta influencia en la decisión… más si hay parientes apoyándola con la Cónsul.

Suzette mostró confusión un segundo, para luego asentir al recordar quién era Cónsul antes del actual. Mantuvo una expresión atenta, indicando así que Jean–Luc podía continuar.

—Mi error fue aceptar cuando lo hice —dijo él inesperadamente, con semblante derrotado—. La Guerra Oscura mató a Cathy y a Elizabeth… luego Jules murió de pura pena, aunque nadie quiso creerme… Julie desapareció y nunca supe de su hija… —una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Jean–Luc, mientras se acercaba la bandeja del desayuno—. No estaba en mi mejor momento, aunque está mal que lo admita ahora y no entonces. Solo pensé en no dejarle el puesto a Simone porque eso significaría que lo compartiría con Antoine… aunque terminé permitiendo que me ayudaran y viendo lo sucedido, fue casi lo mismo.

—Jean–Luc, eso…

—He cooperado con los Centuriones en todo lo que han pedido. Si sobre mí recae alguna culpa, voy a aceptarla. Aunque también he dejado claro que de ningún modo estoy involucrado con los… con eso que Simone y Antoine estaban haciendo. No permitiré que me acusen injustamente.

—Si necesitas apoyo…

—Gracias, Suzette. Lo que deseo es que el Instituto no caiga en malas manos si deciden que me vaya. Por cierto, ¿sabrás algo de…? ¿Sabrás de Julie?

—¿De Julie Beauvale? Se está quedando con Alphonse y su _parabatai_.

—La Clave me informó que reapareció, pero no he podido ir a verla ni tengo permitido enviar mensajes de fuego. ¿Podrías llevarle una carta de mi parte?

—Sí, claro. Escríbela y yo le preguntaré a Alphonse si pueden recibirme.

Suzette enseguida sacó su teléfono celular, en tanto Jean–Luc sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones del escritorio, deslizándolo sobre éste cuando la joven se desocupó.

—Gracias de nuevo, Suzette.

—No hay de qué. Lo que necesites, aquí estoy.

Ella se guardó el sobre y se levantó, justo cuando la puerta del despacho se abría de golpe, dando paso a un Günther Longford muy apurado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se alarmó Suzette.

—No te preocupes, nada grave, solo… Jean–Luc, tiene visitas. Hemos concedido el permiso. ¿Quiere recibirlas aquí o…?

—¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?

—Alphonse y Julie Beauvale.

Jean–Luc comprendió la expresión de sorpresa de Suzette, comparable a su propio desconcierto. Asintió y se puso de pie.

—Pueden pasar aquí, no hay problema.

—Vas a necesitar esto —Suzette le regresó el sobre, para acto seguido caminar hacia Günther—. Debes practicar el cómo das esas noticias, _cher_.

—Como tú digas, _meine liebe_.

Jean–Luc los vio salir con un vago sentimiento de nostalgia. Lamentaría mucho que en un futuro, Suzette sufriera debido a lo que el padre de Günther pudiera decir de esa relación. Gilbert Longford era del tipo de persona que si odiaba a alguien, podía hacer extensivo ese rencor a todo lo que se relacionara con ese alguien. Había que fijarse en cómo trataba a Alphonse cada vez que visitaba el Instituto.

Hablando de Alphonse, abrió otro cajón del escritorio y buscó con la mirada en el interior, hasta dar con un sobre que, con diferencia, era más delgado que el que dirigiera a su sobrina. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y esperó.

No tardaron el llamar a la puerta y él pronunció un desganado «adelante».

La primera en entrar fue Julie. Se le veía desmejorada, lo que era de esperar si era cierto lo que les había oído decir a los Centuriones sobre su cautiverio. Sin embargo, su expresión era seria y algo obstinada, lo que unido a su cabello rubio, le recordaba más a Jules que a Cathy.

Alphonse Montclaire venía enseguida, con la actitud cortés y comedida que le recordaba. El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, antes de acercarse a Julie en claro gesto de servirle de apoyo, cosa que a Jean–Luc no le sorprendió. De no ser por el color de ojos y su carácter, juraría que estaba viendo a Jérôme, el padre del chico, siendo de ayuda para cualquiera que se le cruzara y que tuviera aspecto de necesitarlo.

Era por Alphonse por quien más sentía Jean–Luc lo que había dejado que pasara en el Instituto. Seguía recriminándose su credulidad respecto a muchas de las cosas que le decían de él, aunque agradecía lo poco que notó en persona, si es que eso sirvió de algo. El chico no había sido completamente feliz allí y estaba dispuesto a asumir su parte en el asunto. Era lo menos que les debía a él y al difunto Jérôme.

—Buenos días —saludó, poniéndose de pie—. Siéntense, por favor. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Julie y Alphonse ocuparon los asientos delante de él, tras lo cual los imitó.

—Bárbara llegó hace unos días —informó Julie, yendo directo al grano—, y me dijo que la Clave avisó a mis parientes que he vuelto. No sabía por qué no me visitaste hasta que Alphonse habló con la chica Verlac. ¿Es verdad que te están investigando y por eso no puedes salir de aquí?

—Es verdad.

—¿Es que creen que participaste en lo que hacían Simone y Antoine? —Julie sonó escandalizada.

—Lo sospechan, pero he solicitado declarar con la Espada Mortal. De eso soy inocente y pretendo probarlo.

—¿De eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Van a aprovechar para hacer una revisión a mi gestión como director. Si hallan algo en mi contra, lo usarán para echarme. Es lo más lógico, puesto que si no me enteré de lo que hacían Antoine y Simone, deben preguntarse qué más pasé por alto.

—Respecto a eso… —intervino Alphonse, con voz cauta, antes de mirarlo de frente—. Quiero que sepa que no habrá acusaciones de mi parte. Se los he pedido a… a mis padres.

—Alphonse, eso no está bien.

—Tal vez, pero es mi decisión. Yo… Ya dejé claro lo que pienso al respecto.

Jean–Luc no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante los ojos de Alphonse. Siempre le había intrigado que fueran de ese tono claro y brillante, que incluso a veces recordaba al oro. Por alguna razón, llegaba a sentir que lo veía alguien mucho mayor, que sabía cosas que otros ignoraban, lo que debía reflejarse en su semblante y en el de los demás, pues desde pequeño, Alphonse dejó de mirar a los ojos a todo el mundo y cuando debía hablar con alguien de frente, fijaba la vista en algún punto cercano a su rostro. Se preguntó si alguien se habría dado cuenta de eso en su nueva familia y si se lo habrían hecho notar, ya que había convertido el gesto en hábito y no era nada bueno para él.

—Te lo agradezco, Alphonse. Espero ser digno de tu indulgencia—. Deslizó los sobres hacia ellos—. Cuando me dijeron que no saldría hasta que terminara la investigación, te escribí algo, Julie, pero no había podido hacértelo llegar. Alphonse, lo que te entrego es de parte de tu padre.

—¿De mi padre?

—Sí. Debía entregarse si él había fallecido, cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad o te fueras del Instituto, lo que pasara primero.

—Me fui del Instituto hace dos años. Y llegué a París hace semanas.

—Lo sé, pero hace dos años, no esperaba que fuera algo tan permanente y cuando regresaste, esperaba que te quedaras. Ahora sé cómo están las cosas y lamento el retraso.

Alphonse frunció el ceño por un segundo, asintió y se guardó el sobre en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que usaba, color verde botella.

—Si no es indiscreción, Alphonse, ¿puedo preguntar si encontraste a quien buscabas?

El joven asintió, desviando la vista por unos segundos, antes de hablar.

—Creo que la conoce, Jean–Luc. Mi madre… es una informante mundana con la Visión. Se llama Amélie Poquelin.

Ahora el desconcierto de Jean–Luc tenía fuertes motivos para hacerlo indagar más.

—La conozco. Hasta hemos hablado. ¿Por qué te separaron de ella? ¿Te lo dijo?

—Eh… Sí, me lo ha dicho.

—¿Y por qué nunca preguntó por ti en el Instituto? Podríamos haberte devuelto a ella hasta que la Clave te invitara a venir, cuando tuvieras doce años.

—Eso… Ella quiso que estuviera a salvo entre los cazadores de sombras. Es… es una larga historia. Tal vez pueda contársela otro día.

—De acuerdo. Julie, he oído historias sobre lo que pasó contigo, pero…

—No puedo hablar de eso, tío. No hasta que acabe la investigación de los Centuriones. Solo puedo decirte que fui estúpida y lo pagué muy caro.

—Julie, eso no…

—Es cierto. Lo entenderás cuando te lo explique.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo te va con tu hija?

—Ha sido… Cuando supe que estuve tantos años lejos, no me volví loca de milagro. Ella es mejor que yo, tío, lo digo en serio. Me está dejando conocerla y eso por ahora es suficiente.

—Cuando yo la conocí, pensé que se parecía un poco a ti. Fue muy amable conmigo

—No digas eso. Puede que nos parezcamos en algo físico, como el color de pelo, pero te aseguro que se parece más a su padre.

—Julie, ¿por qué no viniste conmigo cuando supiste…?

—¿Cuando supe lo de Georgette? No lo sé. Es que… Venir aquí era acordarme de todos: mi madre, mi padre, Elizabeth, Edward… No quería llorarles a ellos y llorarle a George al mismo tiempo. Pensaba venir cuando mi hija creciera un poco, para que la conocieras y que entre los dos, le contáramos de nuestra familia. Pero ya ves, terminó viniendo, aunque no pude traerla yo.

—Un feliz acontecimiento, debo añadir. Me habría gustado que fuera una Beauvale, pero cuando supe la historia de su padre, sentí que merecía que a Georgette se le reconozca como su hija.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra eso. Tío, ¿sabes qué hicieron con mi casa? Me refiero a la casa de mis padres…

—La he usado yo, espero que no te importe. Decidí reclamarla en tu nombre después de que Jules murió, por si un día querías volver.

—Gracias. Tal vez la use. Quiero que Georgette la conozca.

A Jean–Luc le gustó la idea, aunque de reojo, notó que Alphonse se tensaba un poco.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás en París?

—No, no todavía. Por lo visto, mi _parabatai_ no sabe que he vuelto, así que quiero darle una sorpresa y visitarla en Nueva York. Llevaré a Georgette, nunca ha ido a América y quiero que conozca a Beatriz. Luego, entre las tres, decidiremos dónde quedarnos.

—¿Entre las tres?

Julie asintió con seguridad, de una forma muy similar a como habría hecho Cathy. Jean–Luc casi sonrió al darse cuenta.

—Ya cometí una enorme estupidez por no pensar en ellas. No volverá a pasar. Pero no te preocupes, lo que sea que decida, te lo diré. Y sobre la revisión que te están haciendo…

—No te agobies, Julie. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Te espero. Ya te lo dije: voy a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero me voy a defender de cualquier acusación infundada.

—Si necesita testigos, llámenos a Suzzy y a mí —pidió Alphonse en el acto.

—No, muchacho. Eso no sería nada justo. Ambos la han pasado mal con todo este asunto.

—Pero no por su culpa —aseguró Alphonse, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Suzzy y yo creemos en usted. Si podemos, estaremos de su lado.

Jean–Luc volvió a sentir un escalofrío, teniendo los ojos de Alphonse fijos en él, pero por primera vez no era presa de un temor infundado a lo que él pudiera decir o hacer. No, lo que le transmitía la mirada del muchacho era sinceridad absoluta y mucha determinación.

De pronto, Jean–Luc recordó a alguien más con unos ojos muy parecidos.

—Alphonse, ¿conoces a un mestizo hada llamado Alwyn?

El muchacho dio un respingo y desvió la vista, en apariencia meditando la respuesta.

—Lo conocí hace poco —confesó.

—No voy a recriminarte, no te preocupes. Tratar con Alwyn no creo que vaya contra la Paz Fría. Es que de pronto pensé que tus ojos son como los de él.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido.

—Y me sorprende saber que sigue vivo. Pensaba que al fin la Cacería lo había atrapado.

—¿De qué habla?

Por la cara de Alphonse, Jean–Luc supo que la respuesta le interesaba, pero que también le asustaba. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero esperaba que el joven confiara en él y se lo explicara más tarde.

—Alwyn desapareció hace más de treinta años, luego de recibir amenazas de la Cacería Salvaje. Vino al Instituto pidiendo ayuda, pero se la negaron. Lo dábamos por muerto.

—La Cacería no suele amenazar, no lo necesita —recordó Julie, con una mueca entre furiosa y dolorida, seguramente pensando en su hermana—. ¿Por qué molestarse con un mestizo?

Jean–Luc se encogió de hombros. El tema nunca le había interesado especialmente, pero viendo a Alphonse, algo le dijo que valdría la pena averiguarlo.

Si la Clave no lo echaba a patadas del Instituto, sería lo primero que haría. Por Alphonse, que merecía alguna retribución de su parte.


	44. Pero voy a utilizarla

**XLIV. Pero voy a utilizarla.**

 _«Tanto si piensas que puedes, como si piensas que no puedes, estás en lo cierto.»_

 _Henry Ford._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

—¡Reservaciones en la torre Eiffel!

La exclamación de Rafael no tenía el menor sentido, o eso pensó Alphonse cuando él y Julie Beauvale volvieron del Instituto, viendo al otro salir de su dormitorio a toda carrera hacia la sala, donde estaban Getty, Kit y Tiberius.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Getty, intrigada.

—Le envié a papá un mensaje de fuego avisándole que iré a casa y acaba de contestarme —Rafael mostró su mejor sonrisa—. Dijo que como sorpresa de despedida de París, ¡tenemos dónde celebrar el fin del año!

—Espera, ¿vamos a subir a la torre Eiffel?

La pregunta de Getty fue hecha con tanta ilusión, que Alphonse se sintió un poco culpable. Había guiado a su amiga, a sus padres y a su _parabatai_ a varios sitios de la ciudad, pero nunca los había llevado lo suficientemente cerca de la torre como para que le prestaran atención. Tratando de que no se notara su repentino malestar, se dirigió a Rafael.

—Al 58, supongo.

—¡No! ¡Esa es la mejor parte! Nos reservó mesa en _Le Jules Verne_ , ¿no es genial?

—¿El restaurante de la segunda planta? —Intervino Julie Beauvale, arqueando las cejas—. Eso es cosa de Magnus Bane, ¿cierto? Tiene mucho estilo.

—Eso no puedo negarlo. Solo necesito llamar para confirmar la reservación. Julie, ¿se siente usted bien como para ir?

—Sí, creo que sí. He sobrevivido el ir hasta la Cité, después de todo.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Se interesó Tiberius.

Alphonse le sirvió de apoyo a Julie hasta que ella pudo sentarse en uno de los sillones, dejándola explicar su visita al Instituto mientras él se escabullía a la cocina. De repente, necesitaba un vaso de agua. O el café más cargado que pudiera preparar.

Iba a la mitad de su taza cuando Rafael entró, revisando la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa, antes de guardarse el aparato y mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Ahora qué? —Fue todo lo que preguntó.

Alphonse suspiró, a sabiendas de que Rafael no dejaría de insistir hasta que le contara qué ocurría. Quizá no debía, pero se calló lo que le causaba el pensar en la torre Eiffel y dejando la taza a un lado, rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Jean–Luc me entregó una cosa —dijo, sacando el sobre y mostrándole el anverso a Rafael, donde con letra de trazo alargado y elegante, se leía en francés «Para los amados hijos que llegue a tener.»

—¿De parte de tu padre? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—Dijo que la instrucción era dármelo si mi padre había muerto, cuando fuera mayor de edad o dejara el Instituto, lo que pasara primero.

—Pero tú dejaste…

—Se lo dije. Se disculpó por eso, es que creía que yo volvería. Curioso, ¿no?

Rafael hizo una mueca y Alphonse supo que su amigo no se acababa de creer que hubiera gente del Instituto de París que lo apreciaba. No lo culpaba.

—¿Y qué hay allí? —indagó Rafael, cambiando de tema.

—No lo sé, pero se siente algo duro adentro.

Al abrir el sobre y mirar el interior, encontró un par de trozos de papel, una llave y unos anillos. Frunciendo el ceño, sacó los papeles, leyéndolos con cuidado, aunque al segundo siguiente sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué dice?

—Es… Uno tiene una dirección en Lyon. Es la casa de… Es donde vivía mi padre antes de que sus padres murieran. El otro…

Le tendió el papel a Rafael, para que leyera aquello que lo había conmovido.

 _A mis queridos hijos:_

 _Si están leyendo esto, significa que no estoy allí para ustedes. Lamento haberlos dejado, pero en esta línea de trabajo, la muerte es una impaciente que nos persigue sin descanso._

 _No sé cuántos serán, pues a la fecha de la presente no han nacido, pero sé que el mayor de ustedes los cuidará bien y será muy justo. A partir de ahora, la casa de los abuelos es suya. Espero que lleguen a amarla tanto como yo. ¡Ah! Y si alguno de ustedes tiene_ parabatai _, permítanle usarla también. Mi padre lo hizo con el suyo y nunca se arrepintió._

 _Los anillos que les entregan son de mis padres y de Matt… Mattius Fairchild, el_ parabatai _de mi padre. Quiero que los atesoren como el recuerdo de una familia que se amó y que unida, cayó en cumplimiento de su deber de cazadores de sombras. Si alguno de ustedes aún no tiene anillo, puede usar el de mi padre. Sería un gran honor._

 _Los quiere, aún después de irse a la Ciudad de Hueso:_

 _Su padre._

Tras un largo silencio, Rafael suspiró y le devolvió el papel.

—Él no está en la Ciudad Silenciosa, ¿verdad?

—No. Está en uno de los cruces de caminos del bosque de Brocelind.

—¿Lo buscaste?

Alphonse asintió, recordando que estando en la Academia, averiguó desde qué hicieron con los cuerpos recuperados de los Oscurecidos hasta las listas de cada monumento mortuorio. Ir a donde inscribieron el nombre de su padre era arduo, más si se hacía a pie, pero no le importó. Se preguntó si a Jérôme le habría gustado descansar lejos de sus padres, de Mattius Fairchild y de Edward Longford. Casi al instante, supo que la respuesta era no.

—¿Puedo ver los anillos?

La pregunta de Rafael lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Alphonse asintió y sacó tres aros metálicos, los cuales fue observando uno por uno, antes de pasárselos a Rafael. Allí estaban las alas de hada de los Fairchild, la flor de lis de los Bellefleur y el monte coronado por un manantial de los Montclaire.

—Tú no tienes anillo —señaló Rafael, mirando en su propia mano derecha un anillo grabado con motivos de llamas.

—No. Nunca me atreví a preguntar si podían darme uno.

—Supongo que el anillo de tu padre se perdió con…

—No, lo tiene mi madre. Él… se lo dio cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada.

Rafael dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.

—Eso sí que era amor, entonces —aseguró, sonriendo y devolviéndole los anillos.

Alphonse asintió, estando de acuerdo. Entre los cazadores de sombras, que las parejas intercambiaran anillos familiares era símbolo de un compromiso muy serio. Que su padre le diera el suyo a su madre demostraba cuánto le importaba que ella estuviera segura de sus sentimientos, más tomando en cuenta que iban a tener un bebé sin estar casados, siendo ella mundana y una menor de edad en ese tiempo.

—Mi madre quiso dármelo en Navidad —confesó Alphonse, guardando los anillos de nuevo en el sobre—. Le pregunté si sabía por qué se lo había dado mi padre. Ella pareció algo confundida, así que se lo expliqué. Se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero seguía insistiendo. Le dije que no importaba, que podía pedir a las Hermanas de Hierro un anillo nuevo, pero el de mi padre debía quedárselo ella, porque él así lo quiso. Al final aceptó, aunque tengo la impresión de que no estaba del todo convencida.

—Si es como tú, que ya vimos que sí, debe pensar que no debería tener un anillo de cazador de sombras. Me alegra que le dijeras por qué debe quedárselo. Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver esa casa de Lyon?

—No sé… Pensaba ir a Lyon cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero para eso falta casi un año.

—A mí no me importa esperar.

Alphonse supo por qué lo decía. El cumpleaños de Rafael era en julio; por lo tanto, sería mayor de edad antes que él. Eso y que no le pasaba por la cabeza dejarlo viajar solo, orgulloso de ser su _parabatai_.

—Gracias, Rafe. Lo voy a pensar.

Acto seguido, por un golpe de inspiración, sacó de nuevo el anillo Montclaire y lo observó de cerca por un momento, antes de probárselo en los dedos de la mano derecha. Le quedó bien en el dedo corazón, como si lo hubieran hecho para él.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se sintió completamente como un Montclaire y la idea no le disgustó.

—&—

—¡Qué bonito!

La exclamación salió de labios de Getty antes de que pudiera callársela.

Sin embargo, nadie se molestó con ella. Tenía toda la razón del mundo para impresionarse por el lugar al que habían llegado, en la segunda planta de la torre Eiffel.

Había leído sobre _Le Jules Verne_ en una guía turística, pero solo de pasada, porque no se le ocurrió que podría pisar un lugar tan fino. Ahora estaba allí, entre el resplandor de la vajilla de lujo y las luces de los candelabros, con el asombro plasmado en la cara y agradeciendo mentalmente que Livia insistiera en que empacara su único vestido formal, el mismo de color verde que usara pocos meses antes en Alacante.

—Tienes razón, es muy bonito.

Alphonse estaba de pie a su izquierda, paseando la vista por el techo y algunas de las mesas, aunque su ánimo no era precisamente festivo.

Había creído que aquella idea era maravillosa, pues el detalle que tuvo con ellos Magnus Bane era espléndido, pero eso le hizo olvidar por un segundo que a su amigo no le haría nada feliz ir a un sitio a más de cien metros del suelo. Cuando pensó en lo que Alphonse sufriría si intentaba subir al restaurante, a Getty se le quitaron las ganas de conocerlo, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho no puso ninguna excusa para librarse de la cena, aunque conforme se acercaban a la torre, se le veía más y más serio.

Viendo de reojo que Rafael hablaba con el _maître_ , Getty sintió presión en la mano izquierda. Giró la cabeza y se topó con que Alphonse estaba mirando el enorme ventanal que mostraba una magnífica vista de la ciudad.

Para llegar al restaurante, había que tomar un elevador privado, que en realidad no era muy amplio. Rafael propuso que él iría primero y que lo acompañara quien quisiera, por lo que enseguida se organizaron. De algún modo, Getty se las arregló para subir en último lugar, alegando que no le importaba porque estaba admirando las luces de la torre. Presentía que así, Alphonse se ofrecería a acompañarla y tuvo razón, así que al entrar al elevador y cerrarse las puertas, no dudó en tomarle la mano, queriendo que entendiera que todo estaría bien.

De hecho, Getty esperaba que al salir del elevador, Alphonse la soltara, pero al distinguir el ventanal, la idea se evaporó de su mente. No le importaba, pero si alguien lo notaba, haría preguntas que seguramente Alphonse no querría responder. Apenas fue consciente de que, debido a los pliegues del vestido y al abrigo largo de él, nadie se fijaba en sus manos entrelazadas.

—El _maître_ quiere saber si tardarán mucho los que faltan —avisó Rafael y miraba directamente hacia Alphonse.

—No, quedaron de llegar en unos cinco minutos, Rafe.

—Entonces podemos ir pasando a la mesa. Es por allá.

Para preocupación de Getty, Rafael señaló en dirección al ventanal. Alphonse respiró hondo, soltó su mano y le hizo un gesto para que caminara delante de él, lo que hizo a regañadientes.

—Rafe, ¿no hay problema si nadie está afuera para recibirlos?

—No, solo deben anunciarse como te dije y los llevarán con nosotros. _¡Por el Ángel!_ , recuérdame darle a papá un buen regalo por esto, Al.

Getty comprendió el porqué del comentario en cuanto se fijó mejor en la mesa. Estaba muy bien puesta, todo en ella parecía brillar y haciendo un guiño al padre brujo de Rafael, varios detalles estaban en azul, el color de su magia.

—Papá aseguró que podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos, pero no me gustaría abusar —Rafael se pasó una mano por la nuca, antes de encogerse de hombros—. ¡ _Diablos_ , da igual! ¡Es por Año Nuevo! ¡Ordenen lo que quieran!

—¿Un Gran Brujo siempre tira el dinero de esta forma?

La pregunta vino de espaldas de los tres amigos, así que tuvieron que girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Getty creyó reconocer los ojos, marrones con vetas verdes, lo mismo que varios rasgos de la cara, pero en todo lo demás, desconocía a ese hombre tan alto y de porte tan rígido.

—¿Qué te trajo a un lugar tan mundano para tu gusto, Gilbert?

Julie Beauvale, que ya había tomado asiento, se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa, dedicándole al hombre una mirada de profundo desprecio.

—Asuntos privados, Julie. Por cierto, bienvenida al mundo real, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

La aludida frunció el ceño, como si fuera a gritar de un momento a otro. El resto del grupo le dedicaba miradas de reproche al hombre.

—Si no tiene nada importante qué decirnos, le agradecería que se retirara —indicó finalmente Tiberius, levantándose de la silla a la izquierda de Julie.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Tiberius Blackthorn, de Londres. ¿Es correcto suponer que usted es el hermano de Bárbara Longford Sølvtorden?

Ante la pregunta, Getty miró con más atención al tipo. ¡Claro, por eso se le hacía familiar! Había escuchado que la señora Bárbara tenía un mellizo, que a su vez era el padre de Günther, pero se le había olvidado por un momento que su nombre era Gilbert. ¡Entonces ese hombre debía ser…!

Quiso dar un paso al frente, enfurecida, pero Alphonse la retuvo tomándola de un brazo.

—Sí, Bárbara es mi hermana. Así que se casó con ese viudo… No me extraña, siempre le tiene lástima a lo que no lo merece. ¿Podemos hablar, Julie?

—No. No creo que nada bueno venga de ti. Retírate, por favor.

Gilbert hizo una débil mueca de contrariedad, pero terminó por marcharse hacia una mesa en el otro extremo del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Alphonse que Getty encontró horrible y repulsiva.

—¿Ese es Gilbert Longford? —Espetó Rafael, cuando todos estaban ya sentados—. ¿El padre de Günther? Menos mal que no se parecen en nada…

—No me imagino cómo es que Geraldine sigue casada con él —comentó Julie, meneando la cabeza—. Y que no piense en acercarse de nuevo. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¿Günther no pudo decirnos que su padre estaría aquí?

—¿Mi padre qué?

Todos se giraron hacia el _maître_ , que en ese momento indicaba la mesa con un gesto a los recién llegados.

—Buenas noches —Tiberius se puso de pie, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza—. Elijan el asiento que gusten. Nos alegra que pudieran venir.

—Gracias, Tiberius. Aunque tenía entendido que el anfitrión era Lightwood.

—Lightwood–Bane, Verlac.

—No importa.

—Julie, ¿ya estás lo suficientemente bien?

—Sí, Bárbara, aunque tu hermano casi me pone de mal humor.

—¿Mi hermano?

Por toda respuesta, Kit se estiró un poco en su asiento e hizo una disimulada seña para indicar hacia dónde debía mirar. Bárbara Longford Sølvtorden arqueó las cejas, mientras que Suzette Verlac se tensó e intentó apartar el brazo del de Günther Longford, quien lo evitó con una mirada firme y una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hará aquí? No le gustan los sitios mundanos —masculló Bárbara, decidida a ignorar al susodicho mientras se sentaba junto a Julie.

—Podría preguntarle a mi madre. Aunque dudo que lo sepa, últimamente no se hablan.

—Lo siento mucho, Günther. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y díselo también a Geraldine.

—Gracias, tía Bárbara.

—¿De verdad no importa que nos vea, _cher_?

—De verdad, _meine liebe_. Somos mayores de edad, podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

—Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos al _Le Jules Verne_. ¿Desean ordenar ya?

La comida puede obrar milagros, eso Getty lo sabía de sobra. En cuanto el camarero llegó, todos se centraron en el menú, eligiendo lo que querían con sumo cuidado. Para Getty daba igual que el menú estuviera tanto en inglés como en francés: la mitad de los platillos no los conocía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó su madre.

—Por favor, es que no sé qué son algunas cosas.

Julie le sonrió y le preguntó qué le gustaba comer y después de escuchar la respuesta, le recomendó un par de cosas. Getty estaba encantada de ya no sentirse ya tan perdida.

—¡Oh, hemos llegado justo a tiempo! ¡Vamos a comer a costillas de un brujo!

—Eso lo dirás por ti. Soleil, ¿me puedes recordar por qué está Émile aquí?

—Yves se ofreció como voluntario en el hospital para cubrir el turno de Año Nuevo, Claude. Sabes que es su costumbre.

—Buenas noches. A mí no me importa comer gratis, la verdad. Menos aquí.

—Buenas noches. Étienne, cuida tus modales o nos van a echar.

—Buenas noches a todo. ¡Rafe, qué guapo estás!

A la izquierda de Getty, Alphonse se levantó para recibir a los Poquelin; por su parte, Rafael se puso colorado ante el halago de Perenelle Fordbleu y Tiberius saludó a los líderes subterráneos y los presentaba con Bárbara y Julie, aunque ambas ya los conocían.

—Claude, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo, ¿cómo permitiste que Perenelle se hiciera ese desastre en el pelo?

—Yo no le permito nada. Parece que olvidas que es un hada, puede hacer cosas que yo no.

—¡Pero es que…!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Deberías intentar convencerla de que deje de teñírselo. La casa apesta cada vez que lo hace y a veces elige colores horribles.

—¡Pero si me lo tiño en el día! ¡Y mis colores no son horribles!

—Eso no significa que no pueda olerlo, jovencita. Y tus colores sí son horribles, comparados con el que ya tienes.

—Eh, ¿nos estamos perdiendo de algo? —se oyó preguntar a Suzette en un susurro alto.

—Larga historia —indicó Alphonse, con una débil sonrisa en los labios y guiando a su madre y a su tío a donde quedaban asientos libres.

A Getty le interesaba saber completa esa historia, así que esperaba oír más de ella en el transcurso de la noche.

Todo fue estupendo, desde el sabor de la comida hasta la compañía. Siendo la más joven, Getty temía aburrirse, pero no había oportunidad, con la variedad de invitados que estaban allí. Oía muchas cosas, casi todas anécdotas de París, así que no tenía de qué quejarse. De hecho, sintió que iba a extrañar mucho estar ahí.

¿Qué se sentiría vivir en París? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Era una ciudad que hasta el momento, le había encantado, pero no estaba segura de si podría hacer allí su día a día. En ese instante se le ocurrió mirar a Alphonse y recordó lo que tenía en Londres.

No, no podría abandonar Londres así como así. Allí había conocido el Mundo de las Sombras y a las primeras personas en ayudarla a ser una cazadora de sombras. No se imaginaba vivir sin sus amigos.

—Julie, me imagino que te vas a quedar en la casa de tus padres, ¿no?

La pregunta de Bárbara captó la atención de Getty, haciendo que mirara a su madre.

—Todavía no, Bárbara. Primero quiero ir a ver a Beatriz, mi _parabatai_. Está actualmente de instructora en Nueva York. Iremos unos días.

—¿Irán?

—Sí, Georgette y yo.

—¿Yo qué?

Por alguna razón, Getty no pensó en la grandiosa posibilidad de conocer Nueva York.

—Quiero que conozcas a Beatriz —dijo Julie, mirándola con atención—. Ella es muy buena persona y la he echado de menos. Y ya juntas, decidiremos dónde vamos a quedarnos.

—¿Dónde…? Eso… ¿No vamos a volver a Londres?

—Si quieres, pero no sería justo para Beatriz si no le pregunto primero. Ella es mi _parabatai_.

Getty frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza. Apenas caía en la cuenta de que a partir de ese momento, muchas de las cosas que quería estarían condicionadas a lo que hiciera su madre. Hasta la fecha, habían decidido por ella varias veces, pero esto era diferente. Aún así, logró ver que su madre tomaba en cuenta lo que ella quería y solo por eso no se enfadó porque quisiera llevarla al otro lado del mundo sin avisarle.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca he ido a América.

—Lo sé. Ya sea que nos quedemos o no, te gustará Nueva York. Estoy segura.

Getty no lo dudaba, aunque aún se sentía incómoda.

—¡Vamos a llevarte a donde quieras, Getty! —soltó Rafael entonces—. Tengo que ir unos días y Al ya dijo que me acompañará. ¿Qué dices?

—¿En serio? —La aludida se giró hacia Alphonse, expectante.

—Ah… Sí, en serio. Si quieres, le daremos una paliza en béisbol a Rafe, en Central Park.

—¡Oye, _ingrato_ , te escuché! Ten _parabatai_ para esto…

Muchos a su alrededor rieron y Getty supo que todo podía salir bien.

Además, ¿quién no querría conocer Nueva York? Viéndolo así, la perspectiva la entusiasmó como nunca.

—&—

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Aunque _Le Jules Verne_ fuera un local fino y exclusivo, seguían ocupándolo personas, así que no era de extrañar que, al hacerse el anuncio de medianoche, muchos alzaran las copas, celebrando dando abrazos al por mayor.

Aunque poco a poco se había acostumbrado, Alphonse aún se sentía incómodo en un evento como ese, rodeado de tanta gente que no lo veía como un intruso sino como uno más. Además, debía echar mano de cualquier cosa para que no se le notara que la vista del ventanal a veces lo asustaba, lo mismo que los repentinos abrazos.

—¡Feliz año, Alphonse! —deseó Suzette, rodeándolo con los brazos de forma entusiasta—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —susurró ella en su oído.

—Yo… sí, claro, Suzzy.

Alphonse correspondió brevemente al abrazo antes de que ella lo soltara, mirándolo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Günther y yo decidimos casarnos —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa dulce que Alphonse no le conocía—. Lo haremos en febrero. ¿Podrías ir?

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Entonces?

—Sí, yo… Estaré allí. ¿Dónde…?

—Geraldine nos ayudará para que sea en Alacante. Si alguien se niega… —Suzette desvió la vista con nerviosismo y Alphonse supo que ella pensaba en Gilbert Longford—, digo, si hay algún problema, a Günther no le importaría que lo hagamos en París. Ya te avisaré. ¿Dónde estarás viviendo?

—Iré unos días a Nueva York con Rafe y luego estaré en Londres.

—Entonces enviaré una invitación a Londres para todos ustedes, hasta para tu molesto _parabatai_.

—Suzzy…

Ella meneó la cabeza, echándose a reír y dejándolo solo, con lo cual el muchacho supo que, de alguna maravillosa forma, Suzette volvía a ser su amiga y había hecho las paces con Rafael.

—Alphonse, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

La petición vino de su madre, así que el joven asintió sin pensar y la siguió, solo para detenerse de golpe al ver a dónde lo llevaba.

—Madre, ¿qué…?

—Por favor, solo será un minuto.

Estaban yendo al exterior del restaurante, a la terraza. Allí el panorama de París era espectacular, pero para Alphonse no era más que una caja de cristal muy, muy elevada, lo cual de pronto le causó un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Está bien el chico? Se puso muy pálido.

Dando un respingo, Alphonse movió la mano derecha hacia la manga izquierda, sacando uno de sus _shuriken_. El movimiento le llevó unos dos segundos y tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño a su madre.

—¡Alphonse! ¿Qué haces?

— _Excelentes reflejos. Se nota que es un cazador de sombras._

—Por supuesto. Ahora, muchacho, por favor baja eso y permítenos hablar contigo.

Alphonse se sobresaltó al reconocer las voces antes que delante de él, se desdibujaran los contornos de la terraza y aparecieran dos hombres demasiado agraciados para ser humanos.

Lo único que distinguía a Alwyn de una persona normal era esa aura sobrenatural que lo envolvía y los ojos, de un marrón claro que daba la impresión de ser oro líquido en cuanto le daba la luz. A su lado, Thorwyn lucía como se suponía que debía ser un caballero hada, con un porte casi regio y el cabello plateado echado hacia atrás sin cubrir las orejas puntiagudas, aunque los agudos ojos dispares, uno dorado y otro oscuro, recordaban su pertenencia a la Cacería Salvaje.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —quiso saber, entre confuso y alarmado—. Si es un asunto oficial…

—No lo es —aseguró Alwyn, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que lo sea?

—Si lo fuera, tendríamos que reunirnos en el Instituto. Por favor, díganme qué necesitan.

—¿Cómo sabes que necesitamos algo? —inquirió Alwyn, arrugando el ceño.

—No lo sabe —afirmó Amélie, con una vaga sonrisa de nostalgia—. Lo supone. Y la verdad, también estoy intrigada.

—¿Es extraño que queramos confirmar cómo están? —Indagó Alwyn.

—No, claro que no. Pero saben que el tratar con hadas actualmente está prohibido para los cazadores de sombras si no es un asunto oficial. Tú eres mestizo, papá, pero…

Alwyn asintió, con una nerviosa sonrisa que le dijo a Alphonse lo feliz que se sentía de oírse llamar «papá» por Amélie.

— _Alphonse Edward Montclaire, queremos que sepas que tenemos una pista sólida sobre los mundanos con Visión desaparecidos_ —dijo Thorwyn de súbito.

—Pero eso… eso sí es oficial, ¿por qué…?

— _No es oficial porque no es la razón por la que estamos aquí_ —interrumpió Thorwyn con firmeza, antes de cerrar los ojos un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Alphonse creyó ver una tristeza infinita en ellos—. _Estamos aquí para comunicarles, a Amélie y a ti, que no nos veremos en un tiempo. Iremos a Feéra._

—¿Qué? —Amélie paseaba la mirada de Thorwyn a Alwyn, aterrada—. Pero eso… ¡Nunca te han querido allí, papá! Y tú —se le quedó viendo a Thorwyn por un largo momento, antes de tragar saliva y seguir—, pensé que lo que más querías era salir de allí.

— _Es parte de lo que más quiero, que no es lo mismo. Además, como sea que lo mires, lo que están haciendo con esos mundanos no es correcto. Hay que hacer algo para pararlo._

—¡Pero no tienen que hacerlo ustedes!

—Tenemos, si nadie más va a hacerlo y eso nos ayudará en un futuro.

—No pensarán usar a los mundanos como carta de negociación para la Paz Fría, ¿o sí?

La idea le parecía enferma a Alphonse, pero se obligó a decirla porque quería descartarla.

— _No_ —respondió Thorwyn y eso alivió al muchacho, a sabiendas de que un hada pura no daría una respuesta tan directa si no fuera cierta—. _¿Quieres la verdad?_

—Solo si creen que puedo saberla.

Alphonse esperaba no haberse equivocado con su frase. Era algo que se enseñaba en la Academia: si debías tratar con hadas, las palabras importaban. Por leer tanto lo creía con tanta firmeza, pues en algunos de sus amados libros, una sola palabra podía hacer la diferencia.

— _Puedes saberla, pero no estamos seguros de que quieras saberla._

—Si creen que vale la pena el riesgo, díganme la verdad.

— _¿Es idea mía o este muchacho nos está dejando decidir?_

La pregunta de Thorwyn hizo reír a Alphonse, sin poder evitarlo. Los otros tres lo miraron con idéntico desconcierto, aunque por fortuna, ninguno podía saber que era muy raro hacerlo reír.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó en cuanto pudo calmarse—. No era mi intención… No me estaba burlando, es solo que… ¿Le molestaría si le dijera que eso sonó…? Bueno, mundano.

Thorwyn negó con aire benevolente, sin signo alguno de enfado. Eso hizo que Alphonse suspirara de alivio.

— _¿Por qué te preocupa ofenderme, Alphonse Edward Montclaire? Creí que para los cazadores de sombras…_

—Yo… Usted no me ha ofendido, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? Que sea un cazador de sombras no significa que sea mejor o peor que usted.

—Así eran Jérôme y Eddie —comentó Amélie, con expresión nostálgica—. A pesar de todo, es un buen chico —añadió, mirando directamente a Thorwyn—, incluso después de esa visita tuya.

— _Sobre eso, no tuve opción._

—Lo sé.

Alphonse frunció el ceño, claramente confundido. Alwyn le dedicó una mirada algo apenada, como disculpándose por algo que sabía pero que no podía revelar. El muchacho le dedicó un gesto para darle a entender que no se preocupara.

— _Queremos una carta de negociación para solicitar amnistía a los cazadores de sombras._

A Thorwyn no parecía hacerlo feliz admitir algo así, lo que Alphonse creyó comprender. Las hadas tenían orgullo y solían arreglar sus problemas por sí mismas, más desde que fueron expulsadas de los Acuerdos. Que alguien como Thorwyn pensara en pedir ayuda y más a los cazadores de sombras… Bueno, debía ser demasiado importante para él.

—¿De verdad creen que no deben tratar esto de forma oficial? Aunque los del Instituto de París están bajo investigación, en algún otro…

—No podemos —afirmó Alwyn, alicaído—, no hasta tener pruebas.

— _Además_ —añadió Thorwyn con frialdad— _, no van a confiar en nuestra palabra_.

—Pero si… Tal vez yo pueda pensar en algo para… Hablar a su favor o…

—Tampoco van a escucharte, Alphonse —indicó Alwyn con pesar—. No si… Los tuyos ven mal a las hadas ahora mismo, ¿qué crees que harán si saben que eres nuestro pariente?

Aquella cuestión golpeó a Alphonse como un mazo. El descubrimiento de su ascendencia materna era tan reciente, que a veces cometía el descuido de olvidarlo. Eso lo hizo pensar en dos de los hermanos de Tiberius, tratados duramente tras la Guerra Oscura solo porque su madre fue un hada; pagaron muy caro el que sus lealtades para con los cazadores de sombras finalmente fueran reconocidas. Ahora, algo similar podía pasarle a él y no quería ver a sus padres adoptivos, a su _parabatai_ ni a sus amigos teniendo que elegir entre él y la Clave… No si podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentan todo esto? —preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno a la cara, pero como la otra opción era ver la panorámica de París, agachó la cabeza.

— _Porque queremos tu fe, Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Tennos fe y no te vamos a fallar._

Alphonse miró a Thorwyn con pasmo. No se esperaba eso de él.

—Vamos a volver —aseguró Alwyn, aunque en realidad, no se le veía muy convencido—. Tendrán noticias nuestras con toda la frecuencia que podamos. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer como cazador de sombras para ayudar a resolver este asunto y cuando nos digas, vendremos y expondremos lo que hayamos averiguado. Vamos a salvar a todos los que podamos, y eso nos incluye, porque de no ser así, ustedes sufrirían y no queremos hacerle eso a la única familia que nos queda. Lo juro.

Amélie dejó escapar un jadeo y Alphonse supo por qué. Para las hadas, los juramentos tenían un gran peso y se sentían obligados a cumplirlos; por lo que había notado, en ese sentido Alwyn era como un hada pura. Con un nudo en la garganta, asintió.

— _Eres todo lo que alguien como yo podría desear como descendiente, Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Estoy seguro que Albwyn y Amélie piensan lo mismo. No te fallaremos. Lo juro._

Antes de que Alphonse pudiera hacer alguna de las preguntas que acababan de surgir en su mente, Thorwyn y Alwyn volvieron a envolverse en un _glamour_ y se desvanecieron.

Fue entonces que el joven se encontró deseando que no fuera la última vez que los viera.


	45. Aun bajo la presión más severa

**XLV. Aun bajo la presión más severa.**

 _«La verdad siempre resplandece al final, cuando ya se ha ido todo el mundo.»_

 _Julio Cerón._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Se quedaba sin aliento, pero no se iba a detener.

Corría sin parar, a sabiendas de que no tenía mucho tiempo.

No lo notó, pero pronto pasó de donde estaba a otro plano de existencia, a una ciudad que conocía, muy lejos de aquellos de quienes huía.

Levantó la cabeza. La noche era un poco gris, sin muchas estrellas, pero vio a la luna saludar de detrás de unas pocas nubes.

Arrugó la frente. Algo en el cielo le era familiar.

Miró a su alrededor. Había llegado a un tipo de prado o jardín, tan cuidado que se adivinaba la mano del hombre por todas partes. Había unos cuantos edificios a lo lejos que creía haber visto antes, aunque no podría jurarlo.

Sin dudarlo, se puso en movimiento. No podía quedarse cerca de donde había salido o se le podría localizar. Sintió algo extraño cuando, vagamente, se preguntó qué día era.

Día… mes… año…

¡Por el Ángel!

La curiosa expresión causó una especie de explosión en su cabeza.

Recordaba lo que había vivido, pero ahora también todo lo sucedido antes de eso. La angustia amenazó con apoderarse de sus pensamientos, pero logró mantenerlos serenos por pura fuerza de voluntad. No podía descontrolarse. No podía…

¡Por el Ángel!

Otra oleada de recuerdos llegó por asalto, haciendo que buscara un sitio donde pudiera esperar a que el mareo y el dolor de cabeza pasaran. Miró a ambos lados y halló una banca, en la que se sentó con cuidado.

Alzó la vista al cielo, tratando de no pensar en nada, aunque le costó trabajo. Eso ayudó a su malestar, aunque el miedo y la preocupación comenzaron a inundar su interior.

Ya sabía quién y _qu_ _é_ era. También sabía que debían haber varios queriendo saber dónde estaba, por lo que le tocaba enviar una señal a las personas adecuadas.

Menos mal que había salido en Londres.

—&—

 _Enero de 2025._

La Cuidad Silenciosa hacía honor a su nombre.

En el área de las celdas, el matrimonio Verlac estaba separado apenas por una pared, pero a fin de cuentas, los dos se hallaban encerrados.

A esas alturas, el proceso en su contra apuntaba a que no solo permanecerían allí una larga temporada, sino que también estaban en peligro sus Marcas. Ambos sabían de semejante riesgo cuando decidieron comenzar con las «mejoras», pero lo intentaron igual, confiando en obtener buenos resultados antes de que surgieran detalles no favorables. Y definitivamente, el ser recluidos era un enorme contratiempo.

Algo repiqueteó en el suelo de la celda de Simone, haciendo que ella dejara de ver hacia el techo y se levantara del catre.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Antoine.

Simone no contestó, demasiado intrigada por lo que estaba viendo. Por un breve instante, pensó en que había recibido un golpe de suerte y que Antoine se las arreglara como pudiera pero ¿dónde más encontraría a alguien que la apoyara de esa forma? Además, le gustara o no, el combate no era su especialidad y necesitaría quién la protegiera.

Con su decisión tomada, le respondió a Antoine con cuidado, esperando que ningún Hermano Silencioso estuviera cerca.

—Es un mensaje. Y una estela.

Poco a poco, Simone sonrió.

Sus asuntos no habían terminado.

—&—

—En vista de las circunstancias, ¿cómo te declaras?

En las Catacumbas de París, muchos vampiros apenas estaban regresando de la celebración de Año Nuevo cuando se les recordó que habría un procedimiento encabezado por Claude Sangbleu. No era obligatorio el asistir, pero los procedimientos eran tan poco frecuentes, que fueron relativamente pocos quienes se lo perdieron.

El peculiar acontecimiento tenía lugar en algo muy similar a un anfiteatro, localizado en lo que de consideraba el corazón de las Catacumbas. Claude se hallaba al centro, paseando la mirada por los presentes antes de interrogar a la vampira junto a él, de corto pelo castaño, retenida por una vampira también castaña, al sostener sus brazos en su espalda.

Habían empezado según lo establecido, diciendo quién era la vampira acusada, cuánto llevaba en el clan y de qué se le acusaba. Algunos de los asistentes se quedaron pasmados al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido; en tanto, otros deseaban que el líder del clan no fuera demasiado blando.

—No creo que lo entiendas, Claude —dijo la vampira sometida, con evidente enfado—. Iban a curarme, ¡a curarme! ¡Prometieron…!

—En primer lugar, creí que te habíamos enseñado lo suficiente como para que supieras que eso es imposible —comenzó Claude con voz dura—, y en segundo lugar, también se te advirtió sobre los cazadores de sombras de la Cité. No todos son de fiar, ¿y fuiste a creerles precisamente a los que menos confianza dan?

—Pero…

—Tu intento de ataque contra cazadores de sombras pudo costarnos lo que hemos logrado en esta ciudad. Si hubieras tenido éxito, Irène, incluso pudimos ganarnos una sanción de la Clave. Eso es inaceptable, así que tendré que condenarte a…

—¡Lo dices solo porque venía con ellos tu amante hada!

Un jadeo colectivo recorrió a los observadores. La vampira que sujetaba a la castaña, de cabello arreglado en un peinado alto, complicado y anticuado, bufó de indignación.

—Te acabas de condenar, niña —le aseguró sin pizca de piedad.

Claude, tras observar por un largo instante a Irène, suspiró y se dirigió a los presentes.

—Por lo general, no ventilo mi vida privada, pero creo que debo dejar esto en claro para que nadie cometa la misma equivocación que Irène —suspiró, cosa que los demás vampiros tomaron como señal de la gravedad del asunto; después de todo, ellos no necesitaban respirar—. El hada en cuestión es Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu. Algunos saben quién es, pero para quienes lo ignoren, les informo que es mi hija adoptiva. No es raro tenerle consideraciones a alguien de la familia, ¿cierto?

Contrario a lo que muchos habrían esperado, se dejaron oír murmullos de aprobación y miradas de desdén hacia Irène, quien estaba aterrada al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

—Aunque el hada no hubiera sido Perenelle, no iba a permitir un ataque como ese por las razones ya expuestas. Es demasiado importante la seguridad y la posición ante la Clave de este clan como para arriesgarla por cualquier tontería. Así que comprenderás que te sentencie al Cáliz, Irène… A menos que tengas información para nosotros que se pueda considerar de utilidad.

La prisionera se revolvió al oírlo, mientras a su alrededor, el silencio era pesado y frío. La sentencia del Cáliz significaba que le harían beber agua bendita, lo cual para los Hijos de la Noche era lo mismo que veneno. Era el castigo máximo que se daba en el clan de París desde hacía bastante tiempo, aunque hasta la fecha, no se había aplicado más que en media docena de casos.

Se notó cuando Irène tomó su decisión porque dejó de luchar en manos de la otra vampira.

—No sé mucho de los planes de los Verlac —aseguró, oyéndose en su tono de voz que estaba enfadada consigo misma—, pero sé algunas cosas. Espero que con ello, obtenga clemencia de su parte.

Claude asintió, solemne.

—Habla —ordenó, para luego mirar a los asientos más cercanos—. Ramsés, registra todo.

El aludido, un vampiro negro de gran tamaño, asintió y sacó una pequeña videocámara, acercándose rápidamente para poder enfocarla en Irène.

—Recuerda que de tus respuestas, depende tu vida, Irène. No quieras pasarte de lista, porque lo vamos a comprobar todo.

La vampira asintió y solo entonces, Claude procedió a interrogarla a fondo.

—&—

—Ahora me siento malvado.

—¿Por qué?

Rafael Lightwood–Bane no era cobarde ni callado, pero en ciertas situaciones, era consciente de que no podía comportarse como siempre.

—Nos vamos mañana, Nelly, y no tengo idea de cuándo vamos a volver. Eso si volvemos. No culparía a Al si no quiere regresar. Y yo no quiero dejarte, pero…

Sabía que era demasiado pronto para admitir algo así, pero Rafael se negaba a la idea de que Nelly llegara a malinterpretarlo. Le había costado mucho trabajo primero, invitarla a salir y luego, que ambos hallaran un hueco en los pocos días que a él le quedaban en París.

—Es tonto, ¿no? —Dijo Rafael de pronto, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. De haberte preguntado antes…

—De haberme preguntado antes, tal vez habría dicho que no porque no te conocía y los cazadores de sombras no eran una opción para mí. Pero ya te conozco y si a ti no te importa lo que soy yo, a mí tampoco me importa lo que eres tú.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Nelly! Eso ha sonado genial.

La joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Los jardines de Luxemburgo eran una vista grata, Rafael debía reconocerlo. Después de almorzar, Nelly preguntó si podían ir allí y a Rafael no le costó nada decir que sí.

—Me alegra que tú seas el _parabatai_ de Alphonse —dijo de pronto Nelly, mirando al frente pero sin fijarse en algo en particular—. No me imagino a nadie mejor.

—Hay mejores cazadores de sombras que yo.

—Tal vez, pero ¿imaginas a Alphonse aceptando ser _parabatai_ de alguno?

—No, la verdad no. Cuando yo se lo pregunté la primera vez, me dijo que no.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Es que… Le han dicho siempre que su padre y Edward Longford acabaron mal, en parte, porque eran _parabatai_ , así que me costó mucho convencerlo. Él me contó luego que había querido decirme que sí desde el principio, pero que le aterraba la idea de ser el _parabatai_ de alguien.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que a mí me sorprende? Que pudieran ocultar tanto tiempo quién era él entre los subterráneos de la ciudad. Conozco a varios que estarían encantados de conocerlo, porque recuerdan a su padre, pero no fue hasta que volvió contigo que nos enteramos. Yo… ¿Prometes que no se lo dirás?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Algo que acabo de recordar de él.

—Yo… sí, claro.

—Es que… Cuando era pequeño, antes de tener runas, lo vi en _L'Étoile_ unas cuantas veces, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, como si esperara que pasara algo malo. Era muy educado y tierno, pero no sonreía nunca. Eso me dolía. Y cuando empezó a ir con un _glamour_ puesto, noté que se relajaba un poco, pero parecía igual de temeroso y triste —Nelly agitó la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. ¿Qué clase de persona hace que un niño se vuelva así? Monsieur Jérôme lloraría de rabia si pudiera verlo.

—¿Cómo era Jérôme Montclaire? Solo he oído que era buen cazador de sombras y que se le daban las espadas.

—¡Eso era poco! Monsieur Jérôme era… Risueño. Sí, es lo que recuerdo de él. Casi siempre estaba sonriendo, haciendo bromas y, cuando se necesitaba, se ponía muy serio y recitaba un montón de datos que sacaba de los libros. Leía muchísimo y tenía buena memoria, por eso sabía muchas cosas. Y cuando tenía que tratar con algún idiota era estupendo, ¡los hacía sentir más idiotas! Papá dice que a mi padre le costaba un poco seguirle el paso, pero no importaba, porque siempre fueron los mejores amigos.

—Entonces, ¿tu padre cazador de sombras era…?

Nelly suspiró, vio una banca vacía y fue a sentarse. Rafael no tardó en seguirla e imitarla.

—¿No puedes decir su nombre? —inquirió él, al cabo de un momento.

—Puedo, pero es que… Papá y yo llevamos tanto tiempo conteniéndolo, queriendo no causar que mancharan su memoria hablando mal de él, que se nos ha hecho costumbre. Aunque creí que Alphonse te lo habría dicho.

—No, él… Está un poco raro desde que volvimos de la torre Eiffel —Rafael suspiró e inclinó la cabeza—. Tenía un tiempo sospechando esto, pero creo que ayer quedó más que comprobado. A Al le asusta la altura.

—¿La altura?

—Sí. Es muy raro que haga entrenamiento de escalada, o que se atreva a mirar hacia abajo al subir escaleras. En el departamento, no se acerca a las puertas del balcón y en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, nunca me llevó la torre. A ver, ¿qué parisino no te lleva a ver el monumento más famoso de la ciudad?

—¿Él nunca ha dicho nada al respecto?

—¡ _Diablos_ , no! Y no me extraña, si se pasó años intentando ser un buen cazador de sombras para que los idiotas de la Cité lo tomaran en cuenta. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera quedar mal, se la iba a guardar.

—Para que notaras eso, lo de Alphonse debe ser grave. No me lo imagino siendo obvio.

—No lo es, por eso me preocupa. Anoche estábamos todos muy alegres, pero él casi no sonrió. Normalmente no me extrañaría, pero estaban allí su madre y su tío. Con ellos siempre procura poner una buena cara. _¡_ _Por el Ángel!_ —Renegó Rafael, con una sonrisa divertida—. Quería que platicáramos de ti y de mí porque no te veré en un tiempo y terminamos hablando de Al y su familia. Qué suerte tienen ellos…

—Bueno, hablar de Alphonse es hablar de ti, de cierta manera. Es tu _parabatai_.

—Lo sé, pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, Rafe… ¿Seguro que estás bien conmigo?

—¿De qué disparate estás hablando?

—No dejo de preguntarme si te gusto porque soy una novedad o porque te costé trabajo.

—¡Nelly, no digas algo así! En primera, ¿sabes con cuántos subterráneos he convivido? ¡Docenas, tal vez cientos! No se puede ser el hijo del Emisario y de un Gran Brujo sin hacerlo. El punto es no eres una novedad, no en ese sentido. Y eso de costarme trabajo… Fue porque pensé que los cazadores de sombras no te gustábamos.

—No me gustan —confirmó Nelly, solemne—. No por lo general. Y yo no les gusto a la mayoría de ellos, te lo aseguro.

—Pero te gustamos nosotros.

—Sí, y además, tú me gustas diferente al resto.

Rafael se echó a reír, para luego rodear los hombros de Nelly con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. No era la primera vez que Nelly decía algo así, pero lo alegraba muchísimo escucharla.

—Rafe —llamó ella en un murmullo.

—¿Sí?

—No vamos a poder hablar en un tiempo. Voy a ir a Feéra.

Dando un respingo, Rafael se separó de Nelly para poder verla a la cara. La expresión de ella era muy seria y notó que los ojos no le brillaban como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tratando de que no se notara su indignación—. Tú dijiste… ¡Te expulsaron, Nelly! ¡Dijiste que te echaron!

—Sí, lo dije.

—Entonces no entiendo. Por favor, explícame.

—Yo… Los mundanos secuestrados, Rafe. Hay que hacer algo por ellos. Alwyn y Thorwyn me pidieron ayuda y como ellos van a Feéra, yo también.

—Alwyn y Thorwyn… ¿Y a ellos de verdad les importan los mundanos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque han vivido entre mundanos. Porque amaron a mundanas. Porque su única familia está aquí y ésta protege a los mundanos.

—¿Es en serio?

Nelly asintió, inclinando la cabeza. Rafael sintió que ella buscaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza entre las suyas.

—¿Estás asustada, Nelly?

—Un poco. En teoría, yo no debería volver al reino de las hadas. Thorwyn me advirtió que si alguien me reconoce como una imperfecta expulsada, podrían… Podrían… Terminarían el trabajo que no hizo mi abandono aquí.

—Y aún así, aceptaste ir.

—Soy como ellos, Rafe. Soy como Alwyn y Thorwyn. Amo mi vida, tengo amigos mundanos, no me parece nada bien lo que están haciendo esas otras hadas… y según papá, me parezco demasiado a mi padre, aunque él solo pudo estar conmigo un par de meses. Los cazadores de sombras tienen complejo de héroe a veces, ¿no?

—No puedo negar eso, Nelly. Y no te voy a detener, aunque quisiera. Solo… Júrame que harás todo lo posible por volver viva y bien, ¿sí?

—Rafe…

Rafael se mordió el labio, temiendo haber hablado de más. Sabía que era injusto pedirle algo así, porque para las hadas, los juramentos eran sagrados, pero no quiso retractarse. Era lo único que se le ocurría para estar seguro de que volvería a verla.

—Gracias, Rafe.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dejarme marchar. Por querer que regrese. Así que sí, juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver viva y bien.

Rafael la abrazó entonces, deseando que nada se interpusiera entre ella y su juramento. Entre ella y él.

Se preguntó, no sin asombro, cómo es que podía querer tanto a Nelly si apenas se estaban conociendo, aunque al segundo siguiente se dijo que no importaba. Para querer a alguien, el tiempo era insignificante, él bien que lo sabía.

Lo único que podía hacer era tener fe y esperar que la chica pudiera regresar.

—&—

Al irse de París, Getty sintió que fue muy diferente el ambiente a cuando llegó.

En primer lugar, Antoine y Simone Verlac no estaban allí, por obvias razones. Suzette sí, pero parecía más relajada que antes, más alegre incluso, tomada del brazo de aquel rubio enorme, Günther Longford, que por lo visto, no era tan serio como aparentaba.

En segundo lugar, Jean–Luc Beauvale sonreía más, aunque oficialmente no debía haber salido del edificio del Instituto. Solamente la presencia de Günther lo había permitido, siendo éste uno de los Centuriones a cargo de vigilarlo mientras durara la investigación a la gestión del hombre como director. No sabía si solo era su impresión, pero a Getty le pareció que Jean–Luc quería hacer otra cosa dentro del Instituto, no dirigirlo, pero obviamente no lo preguntó.

Y en tercer lugar, Soleil Glace no lucía tan distante. Llegó puntualmente a abrir el Portal, pero en esa ocasión, mientras trabajaba, tanto Alphonse como Rafael trabaron conversación con ella, como si la conocieran desde siempre, lo que por cierto, dejó a Suzette un tanto asombrada.

—Una Gran Bruja haciéndonos un favor, ¿a dónde irá a parar el mundo? —bromeó la joven.

Así, las despedidas no tardaron en sucederse, por lo cual Jean–Luc invitó a todos a volver cuando quisieran y Suzette no dejaba de hacerle gestos a Alphonse, como si le recordara algo que solo ellos sabían. Después, fueron cruzando el Portal uno a uno, siendo Alphonse quien se ofreciera a darle a Getty unas pocas indicaciones antes de que fuera su turno.

—¿No le molesta, madame Beauvale? Puede adelantarse, si quiere.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Alphonse. Georgette, nos vemos al otro lado.

Getty asintió al tiempo que veía a su madre atravesar la brillante abertura.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente este Portal al de Londres? —quiso saber.

—Este es temporal, así que requieres más concentración al cruzarlo. Pero en tu caso, nunca has ido a Nueva York…

—Tampoco había ido nunca a Alacante, y pude llegar la primera vez.

—Cierto, pero tanto el Portal de Londres como el de Alacante son permanentes y cruzaron otros antes que tú. Por eso, si no te importa, voy a guiarte a Nueva York.

—¿Guiarme?

Alphonse asintió y tímidamente, le tendió una mano. Getty creyó entender a qué se refería y la asió con ganas, girándose una última vez para despedirse agitando una mano.

El viaje fue más o menos como las últimas veces, pero lo sintió un poco más brusco para los sentidos. Al salir del Portal, aferró un poco fuerte la mano de Alphonse porque sintió que se tambaleaba, pero él no se quejó en absoluto.

—¿Max? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y papá?

Getty miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado al frente de una iglesia, o por lo menos eso parecía. Una reja se veía a su izquierda y a su derecha estaba el edificio propiamente dicho, una cosa enorme que le recordó de forma muy vaga al Instituto de Londres.

—¿No te avisó?

Al oír la voz de Max Lightwood–Bane, Getty se sobresaltó. Por lo poco que había convivido con el joven brujo, lo consideraba serio y abierto al mismo tiempo, alguien que pocas veces se alteraba, de esas personas que podías confiar en que mantendrían la calma incluso aunque todo lo demás fuera un caos total. Sin embargo, en ese momento le pareció que algo alteraba a Max, aunque se veía sumamente concentrado moviendo las manos, dejando escapar de éstas chispas de un tono azul que rayaba en el morado.

—¿No me avisó qué? —espetó Rafael a su vez, ceñudo. Había dejado su equipaje en el suelo, entre él y su hermano, al cual miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, deja termino con esto y…

—Max, puedes hacer eso mientras hablamos. Contéstame.

—Rafael, por favor, deja que tu hermano haga su trabajo —solicitó Tiberius.

A su pesar, el aludido obedeció, tomando sus maletas y retirándose unos pasos de Max, quien inhaló profundamente, dejando luego escapar el aire poco a poco al tiempo que volvía a mover las manos. Finalmente el Portal desapareció y con eso, el último vistazo al Instituto de París.

—¿Podemos entrar? Hace un frío terrible —comentó Max, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está papá? —insistió Rafael.

—Eres condenadamente impaciente, hermano, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de humor para adivinanzas.

—No son adivinanzas. Pensé que lo sabían. Señor Blackthorn, señor Herondale —saludó Max, al tiempo que recorría con la mirada a los recién llegados—. Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Alphonse. Getty, qué bueno que has podido venir hasta aquí. Y la señora es…

—Es la madre de Getty, Julie Beauvale.

Max hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia ambas, en ademán de reconocimiento.

—Llamaron a papá hace como tres semanas —contó Max, subiéndose un poco el cuello del abrigo marrón que llevaba puesto. Su aliento produjo una nubecilla de vapor—. Eran los tíos Carstairs. No supe en ese momento qué sucedía, pero papá habló con padre a solas por un largo rato y luego salieron corriendo del loft hacia acá —señaló con un pulgar el edificio de la iglesia—. A mí solo me dijeron que terminara lo que estaba haciendo y los alcanzara.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, que no podías venir con ellos?

—La teoría de un nuevo conjuro de rastreo. No suena complicado, pero he estado ideando una forma de salvar la dificultad del agua como bloqueador, así que papá no quería que lo dejara a medias, sabes lo estricto que es con eso. Lo acabé como pude y los seguí, pero no los alcancé.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuando llegué aquí, ya no estaban. Tampoco tío Jace ni tía Clary. Tía Izzy se quedó a cargo del Instituto y me comentó que papá recibió otra llamada de los tíos Carstairs, por lo que hizo un Portal y se fueron los cuatro por él. Por lo que alcanzó a oír tía Izzy, se iban a reunir en… No recuerdo el nombre, solo que está en Canadá.

—Momento, ¿se fueron hace tres semanas? Papá me ha estado contestando los mensajes de fuego que le he mandado los últimos tres días, también padre. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban fuera? Les avisé que vendría solo unos días antes de irme a Londres con Al.

—Eso no lo sé. Supongo que no querían preocuparte. Escuchamos que estabas ayudando en una investigación a los de París.

—Sí, larga historia. Pero dime, ¿qué pasó con los tíos Carstairs? ¿Están bien?

Max suspiró, lo cual dejó traslucir parte de la preocupación que sentía. A Getty no le daba buena espina todo el asunto, pero prefirió esperar a enterarse de cómo acababa.

La respuesta que siguió, aunque no la entendió por completo, puso a todos en alerta.

—Atacaron a los tíos Carstairs, Rafael. Los atacaron y se llevaron a Liam.

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
